El Ascenso de la Heroína Multiple
by Roy4
Summary: Jaune Arc junto a otros tres chicos son invocados en Melromarc para salvarlo de la gran crisis. Pero entre los cuatro se une una peculiar chica que será una importante Heroína junto al Aprendiz de Héroe Jaune Arc.
1. Prologo

**Renuncia de Derechos: Las obras de RWBY, Monster Girl Quest y The Rising of the Shield Hero (Tate no Yuusha o El Héroe Escudo para los amigos) Así como sus personajes y demás elementos presentados en el fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Esta obra solo busca entretener y no un fin lucrativo.**

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos**

**NOTA: Por el lado de RWBY y para ahorrar detalles en las descripciones de los personajes. Se asumirá que acá el espectador ya conoce de la serie, su historia y personajes. Para así dedicar esfuerzo a describir todo por el lado de la novela de Tate no Yuusha (The Rising of the Shield Hero) **

**Para ser más concreto, por el lado de RWBY estará situado entre la segunda y tercera temporada. Ante del torneo y posterior caída de Beacon… De lado de Tate no Yuusha se situara desde el inicio y se tomara de base las novelas, no el manga ni el anime… Y con respecto a nuestra ¨ Heroína ¨ Del juego Eroge Monster Girl Quest, estará situada mucho después del final del juego. **

**Prologo: Un nuevo mundo para ambos visitantes**

* * *

En un día normal en la ciudad de Vale, el joven estudiante de la academia Beacon Jaune Arc. Está en buscando un nuevo método para su entrenamiento de cazador, que suele hacer junto a su compañera de equipo. La talentosa Pyrrha Nikos, más que dentro de una semana se dará inicio al gran torneo de cazadores de los cuatro reinos.

— Muy bien, si me hago de un manual. Puede que mejore antes de lo previsto — Pensó de forma muy optimista Jaune empuñando ambas manos.

Entrando a la biblioteca de Tukson, el chico le pregunta al dueño — Disculpa señor, tiene de casualidad libros de guías y consejos para cazadores. Es que estoy estudiando en Beacon

— Ya veo joven. Puedes revisar en las estanterías de aquella esquina

Tras seguir la indicación del dueño, ve entre los libros y encuentra varios libros de manuales. Y toma uno titulado: Como ser un Caballero Cazador por Sir Arthur (1).

— Me pregunto si los chicos se reirían de mi si compro uno de estos libros — Cuestiono muy pensativo el estudiante, al imaginarse ser visto como el hazmerreír de la academia por enésima vez. Que mientras sigue inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, a lado suyo un libro cae de la estantería. Del cuál voltea a verlo y se agacha para recogerlo.

El libro es de color marrón oscuro, cuyo acabado y aspecto hace ver que tiene varios años guardado sin que nadie se lo llevase. Su portada consiste en un escudo que por la parte central esta una lanza, a la izquierda una espada y la derecha un arco con unas flechas. Que esta tiene de título: El Ascenso de los Cuatro Héroes, bajo la curiosidad el joven Arc decide darle un vistazo al libro.

— _Este la historia de un reino mágico llamado Melromarc, en donde 4 héroes de distintos mundos son invocados para salvar al mundo de una gran desgracia de las olas. Donde diversos monstruos y demonios causan muerte y destrucción... Parece interesante, deberían de hacerle un cómic_ — Siguió leyendo muy interesado cada página. Hasta que de pronto — _¿Páginas en blanco? No lo entiendo ¿Será un error de impresión? _— Indagando en el libro, nota que todas las demás páginas están sin ningún tipo de texto. O de ilustración tan siquiera — Le preguntare al dueño

Cierra el libro, y sin saberlo es rodeado de un brillo blanco en todo su cuerpo — ¿¡Que está pasando!? — En el piso de forma un extraño círculo blanco, con raros jeroglíficos que nunca antes había visto. Que en ese entonces ocurre un gran brillo en todo el lugar.

— ¿Que está ocurriendo? — Llega el dueño a la estantería donde paso el estallido de luz. Y lo único que se encontró tras terminar el brillo, fue el libro tirado al piso y a lado se encuentra un Scroll de color verde bastante peculiar — _No sé qué habrá pasado. Pero puede que este Scroll le pertenezca al chico_ — Recoge el aparato y lo lleva al mostrador de objetos extraviados.

* * *

En otro mundo, dentro de la metrópolis de Illiasburgo en medio de las calles pobladas en su mayoría de monstruos femeninas de varias razas. Se encuentra una mujer que mira su reloj, caminando muy tranquilamente.

— _Cuanto a cambiado el mundo durante más de 2000 años_ — Fueron los pensamientos de la mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo que llega hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su piel de tez pálida mezclada con sus intensos ojos rubí le da un aspecto exótico junto a su vestimenta de científica que consiste en una bata blanca de laboratorio que dentro usa un suéter gris junto a una blusa azul de largo cuello para corbata, falda negra y pantimedias oscuras, más un par de zapatos marrones similares al de colegiada japonesa — _Y pensar que me clone a mí misma en una Limo Metálica para nada… Aunque como está el mundo. No creo que tenga que hacer algo tan loco, como derrocar a la actual reina demonio_

Promestein… Ese es el nombre de la mujer ángel y anterior mano derecha de la desaparecida diosa Illias, que hace más de 2000 años atrás amenazo al mundo de exterminar a todas las chicas monstruo de todas las especies y tener a la humanidad solo para ella. Hasta que un día llego un inusual chico de nombre Luka que decidió luchar por un mundo donde los humanos y las chicas monstruos puedan convivir en paz.

Dicha noble causa se transformó en una violenta cruzada en donde Luka junto a la reina demonio Alice lograron derrotar a la diosa Illias. Y en medio de esa cruzada estuvo Promestein que lucho contra aquel legendario Héroe, y que en una cruenta batalla murió a manos de Luka… O eso se creía, dado que Promestein tenía un plan de respaldo que consistía en clonarse a sí misma, bajo ser una chica monstruo. Más precisamente un tipo de Limo de metal líquido que a su vez tiene integrado el ADN de diversas chicas monstruo. Incluyendo de la por aquel entonces reina demonio Alice y las Cuatro Caballeros Celestiales: Tamano, Alma Emna, Ganberra y Erubite. Bajo el plan de ser la guerrera definitiva de la armada celestial de la diosa Illias, y así derrotar a la reina demonio y a cualquiera que osara desafiarla.

Tal proceso demoro más de 2000 años, donde la clon de metal liquido de Promestein paso por un lento proceso de procesamiento de información de los múltiples ADN que tiene integrado, y tener el suficiente poder para que ninguna reina demonio habida y por haber pueda derrotarla. Ni si quiera Héroes elegidos como aquel que la derroto hace más de dos milenios. Y estuvo lo suficientemente bien escondida para que ningún ser indeseable pueda interrumpir el proceso de clonación y creación de la limo de metal líquido.

En su despertar intento cumplir su cometido… Pero muy tempranamente se percató que la diosa Illias que tanto servía ya había muerto hace más de 2000 años, a manos del Héroe Luka y gracias a ello tanto la humanidad como las chicas monstruos están viviendo en una gran armonía. Que aunque en parte dista de ser perfecta en algunos aspectos, hay buena comprensión en ambas partes al grado que el odio o discriminación de entre humanos y chicas monstruos. Que al final solo se redujo de disputas de chicas humanas contra chicas monstruos para tener la atención de un hombre humano…

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Promestein fue lo drástico que el mundo cambio en cuanto a infraestructura y tecnología se refiere. En donde lo que era humildes pueblos y algunas ciudades que presumían de algún castillo… Ahora son reemplazados por grandes edificios y rascacielos de incontables pisos, estadios donde se practican diversos deportes tanto por humanos como por chicas monstruos, centros comerciales que nunca para de estar llenos tanto de humanos como de chicas monstruos queriendo hacer compras. Centros de investigación de desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías y medicinas para la vida diaria de la población. Inclusive toda referencia a reinos y castillos fueron reemplazadas por casas presidenciales, primeros ministros o centros gubernamentales… En donde la actual reina demonio, solo lo es por nombre dado que actúa más como una líder de nación con un tiempo estimado de 5 años para ejercer el poder, y darle el puesto a otra chica monstruo o ser reelegida mediante votos bajo un sistema democrático.

Al principio Promestein tuvo algunas dificultades para adaptarse a este mundo modernizado. Pero gracias a sus conocimientos y amor hacia la ciencia, logro adaptarse con total rapidez. Y al estudiar la historia que ocurrió durante estos últimos 2000 años, no pudo más que fascinarse de como los grandes inventos y avances tecnológicos, e importantes aportes a nivel cultural vinieran en su mayoría de hombres humanos. Que aunque hubo una que otra chica monstruo destacable, al final fue la humanidad quien evoluciono a nivel de conocimiento, cultura y sociedad. Lo cual solo afianzo su ya profundo amor hacia la humanidad que siempre guarda con recelo, y teniendo como gran arrepentimiento de no haber estado presente en esos importantes momentos de cambio y evolución.

Ante todo reflexiono que su objetivo de cumplir la voluntad de la diosa Illias, del que fue motivo para renacer en una clon de la original Promestein… Al final termino careciendo de significado, al no estar presente aquella diosa psicópata que solo quería a la humanidad para sí misma. Ahora solo piensa en tener una vida tranquila para por lo menos seguir estudiando las maravillas que tiene el mundo actualmente.

— _Tal vez deba ir a la librería a ver qué hay de interesante_ — Mira una librería que esta una calle de donde se encuentra. Que al entrar le pregunta al dueño — Disculpa ¿Qué tipos de libro posee?

— De todo lo que se pueda imaginar señorita. Tenemos de ciencias, magia, historia, de fantasía, ciencia ficción. Aunque no tenemos de ese nuevo tipo de libros mágicos denominados Otros mundos — Asiente el vendedor con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Otros Mundos? ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta Promestein un poco confundida.

— Se trata de libros mágicos que supuestamente pueden transportar a alguien a otro mundo u universo paralelo más le convenga llamarlo. Están prohibidos en algunas partes dado que mucha gente termina desaparecida sin poder regresar o dejar rastro, lo cual es muy aprovechado por criminales y gente buscada por la ley — Informo el vendedor.

— Ya veo, parece un tipo de libro que mejor debo evitar — Asiente Promestein con una ligera sonrisa — ¿Cuáles son los libros más nuevos que tiene? — Ve en donde el vendedor le señala — Gracias

Indagando en una de las estanterías, mira varios libros de ciencia, programación, historia de la computación y robótica. Que mientras veía los bordes donde cada libro daba su título, junto a marca y autor… Llego a ver uno que le llamo la atención por no tener título escribo, marca ni nada. Que sin muchos rodeos lo toma el libro para ver de qué se trata.

— _¿El Ascenso de los Cuatro Héroes?_ — Tras leer la portada, da un vistazo al argumento en donde se centra la historia del libro. Que inmediatamente le dio un aire de nostalgia cuando su yo original aún vivía en una época, donde abundaban las leyendas e historias de héroes elegidos tenían la susodicha misión de salvar al mundo de las garras de la Reina Demonio y de las chicas monstruos que atormentaban a la humanidad. A criterios de la diosa Illias… Hasta recordar con un poco de tristeza al héroe que la derroto sabiendo que en fondo, lo tenía merecido por aquellas atrocidades que hizo tanto a seres humanos como a chicas monstruos.

Más leyendo la obra, le llamo mucho la atención a una persona en cuestión — _Vaya puta que es esta princesa_ — Leía con mucho desdén una supuesta princesa que de acuerdo a la historia, tuvo una aventura con cada héroe de manera individual, donde el héroe del Escudo que fue el primero en salir. Y que al poco tiempo le tendió una trampa de acusarlo de violador, y este sin que nadie pudo defenderlo termino siendo visto como la peor escoria del mundo — _Pobre… Ser visto como un monstruo por la gente que debe de proteger, al menos entiendo ese sentimiento _— Pasando las paginas llega a notar — ¿Qué demonios? No hay nada, todo esta en blanco — Cierra el libro de golpe.

Sin notarlo llega a brillar el suelo con salir un extraño circulo blanco con jeroglíficos que la científica limo no logra reconocer. Y tras un estallido de luz, desaparece sin dejar rastro más que el libro tirado.

El vendedor vio aquella luz con temor y camina a donde ocurrió, viendo el libro tirado en el piso — ¡Oh no! ¡No otra vez!

* * *

Unas horas más tarde en la academia Beacon, el resto del equipo JNPR busca desesperadamente a su líder que no ha dado señales desde que se fue. Que temiendo lo peor, la campeona Pyrrha Nikos intenta hacer una llamada desde su Scroll, que al ser atendida…

— Jaune, Jaune ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Jaune? ¿Ese es nombre del propietario de este Scroll?

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Jaune?! ¡Responde! — Dijo muy alterada la campeona que al ser escuchada por su compañera de equipo Nora.

— ¡¿Nuestro líder acaba de ser secuestrado?! — Grito muy asustada con ambas manos en las mejillas.

— Tranquila señorita, al parecer ese chico dejo extraviado su Scroll en mi tienda. Pasen por mi librería de nombre Librería Tukson — Informo el vendedor.

— Más le vale. Porque si resulta que le haya tocado un cabello a Jaune, le juro que le haré sufrir las consecuencias — Amenazo Pyrrha dando una mirada de muerte.

— Yo me encargare de romperle las piernas — Afirma Nora con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando su martillo eléctrico a toda potencia.

— Ok, las espero en mi tienda — Cuelga Tukson y pone el Scroll en el mostrador — Dios… Que par de locas. Siento lastima por ese chico que las tenga de compañeras

A casi una hora después de la llamada, llega el resto del equipo JNPR junto con el equipo RWBY. En caso si se trataba de White Fang armando una emboscada, por lo que no estaba de más pedir refuerzos… Entrando a la tienda, la campeona Nikos le pregunta al dueño de la librería.

— ¿Tienes el Scroll de Jaune?

— Aquí esta — Muestra el aparato en el mostrador — Lo único que se, es que hace unas horas vino un chico rubio buscando unos libros guía para cazadores. Luego de eso apareció una misteriosa luz, y de ahí solo vi su Scroll tirada en el piso

Pyrrha frunce el ceño al ver el Scroll — ¿Una luz? ¿Y qué paso después?

— Lo que dije, solo vi su Scroll en el piso… Tal vez sea una locura, pero parece que su amigo desapareció como por arte de magia. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir

— ¿Desapareció? ¿Y cómo es que dejo su Scroll? — Hablo con sospecha Ruby Rose líder del equipo RWBY.

— No lo sé. Solo vi el Scroll y lo recogí para hacer la llamada, si es que sabían algo al respecto — Afirma Tukson levantando ligeramente ambas manos.

Antes de que la campeona o alguien diera indicios de alguna amenaza. Sale Ren a recoger el aparato y baja la cabeza — Gracias por la ayuda. Disculpamos si nuestro comportamiento no era el más adecuado

Nora insistío en hacer un interrogatorio, pero Ren digo que no. Alegando que no hay necesidad, dado que no pasó nada sospechoso y fue apoyado por la heredera de la Schnee Dust Company Weiss Schnee. Seguidamente de la fauno felina Blake Belladonna, más que el vendedor confeso que fue atacado por un par de personas confabuladas con White Fang, por lo que no había motivos de estar en alerta por los momentos.

Ya en la academia Beacon, más precisamente en el dormitorio del equipo JNPR…

— Veamos que hay en la Scroll de Jaune — Dijo Pyrrha al momento de prender el dispositivo, y lo primero que sale en pantalla es.

**NUEVA APLICACIÓN INSTALADA:**

**EL ASCENSO DEL HÉROE ARC**

— ¿El Ascenso del Héroe Arc? ¿Qué significa eso? — Pregunta Ruby levantando una ceja.

— No lo sé ¿Será algo que descargo Jaune antes de desaparecer? — Insinúa Nora mirando curiosa el anuncio.

**POR FAVOR CONECTAR EL SCROLL A UN MONITOR O PANTALLA DE LA MEJOR RESOLUCIÓN POSIBLE. PARA QUE LA APLICACIÓN FUNCIONE CORRECTAMENTE.**

— ¿Por qué pide tal cosa? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Jaune? — Cuestiona Blake levantando las manos.

— De esto me encargo yo — Dijo la heredera Schnee tomando el Scroll y hiendo a su dormitorio, siendo seguida por las demás mientras toma un cable y lo conecta al Scroll. En donde una pantalla de aproximadamente 32 pulgadas es encendida — Listo, con esto debe de bastar

Lo que se llega verse en pantalla, hace que todas se queden muy sorprendidas al gritar a la vez.

— ¡ES JAUNE!

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Sir Arthur es el protagonista de la saga de juegos de CAPCOM, Ghost & Goblins /Makaimura. Que se caracteriza por ser juegos de plataformas ¡INFERNALMENTE DIFICILES! Y que pueden terminar por destrozar la paciencia y cordura de quien ose jugarlos… Pero son muy buenos juegos que valen la pena jugar… O sufrir.**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Y lo sé, fue demasiado corto de acuerdo a mis estándares que de antemano tiendo a hacer capítulos de una duración de aproximadamente 10.000 Palabras, o como mínimo 7.000 palabras… Que eso voy a retomar para los capítulos siguientes.**

**Ahora que como tal vez muchos lo habrán imaginado o sospechado… Si, va a ser otro fic de RWBY Reacciona a X cosa. En este caso a The Rising of the Shield Hero, en este caso Jaune tomando el lugar de Naofumi… Pero con unos cambios.**

**Primero y como aviso importante: NO RALPHTALIA, NO FILO… Y antes que vengan con sus antorchas y trincheras, les explico. Pienso hacer una dinámica peculiar de Jaune con nuestra nueva heroína o sea Promestein (BEST WAIFU DE MGQ, NIEGUEMENLO) Tomara el lugar de ambas. Pero no se pongan tristes que Ralphtalia tendrá un cameo mientras que Filo…. ¿Quién es Filo? ¿Ella existe?**

**Ok dejando de lado mi sarcasmo e oscuro humor. El detalle de omitirlas se debe que para efectos prácticos del fic, de manera explícita Promestein tomara su lugar y para hacer una dinámica un tanto dispare. Pero que más adelante se entenderá mejor la decisión tomada, además tomen en cuentan este detalle con Promestein.**

**Esta clon, no es la misma en cuestión de raza. Es una limo o Slime Girl de metal líquido, piensen en algo como el T-1000 de Terminator 2, ahora tomen nota de personajes como Suu de Monster Musume y Melona de Queen Blade. Si alguien ya tiene una idea a lo que me refiero, diganlo en lo Reviews.**

**Ah sobre las chicas de RWBY, O sea Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos y compañía van a tener sentimientos encontrados. Y descuidan que las cosas se van a poner muy buenas de ahora en adelante.**

**Este fic no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de Kamen Rider Predator, gracias a el es que pude avanzar mucho en este proyecto. Más en la elaboración de algúnos elementos e ideas presentes y otras cosas que pienso poner más adelante.**

**Sin más me despido para el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Conociendo a los Héroes

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a los Héroes**

* * *

— ¿En dónde se supone que estoy? — Esas fueron las palabras de un confundido Jaune que miraba los alrededores. Y lo único que podía visualizar era a varios hombres en túnicas, y a su lado a otros tres chicos más una chica pelirroja de piel pálida que parecen estar igual de confundidos — No lo entiendo, si hace un momento estaba leyendo un libro en la librería

— ¡Ooh, valientes héroes! ¡Por favor salven a este mundo! — Rogo humildemente uno de los tantos hombres y se arrodilla en frente de los cinco enviados de otros mundos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron los cinco al unísono totalmente confundidos de lo que está ocurriendo.

— _¿Valientes héroes? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso estoy atrapado en una historia de fantasía? O algo similar_ — Pensó Jaune intentando comprender el escenario en donde está.

— _¿Salven este mundo? ¿Esto es obra de ese libro que me llevo a este mundo?_ — Concluyo Promestein haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Pasaron muchas cosas, y debido a nuestro motivo que nos llevó a ciertas circunstancias, hemos sido capaces de convocarlos mediante un antiguo hechizo, valientes héroes — Explico cortésmente uno de los hombres encapuchado.

— _¿Invocado? ¿Fui invocado? _— Jaune mira con detenimiento a los otros cuatro que están a su lado, que al notar que llevan ropas casuales y que se muestran confundidos. Llega a asumir — _O más bien fuimos invocados_

— Este mundo está actualmente en un estado global de crisis. Valientes héroes, por favor, por favor, préstennos su poder.

— Pues… Esto es algo repentino — Dijo Jaune rascándose ligeramente la mejilla.

— Que fastidio — Expreso el tipo rubio con cola de caballo, y de playera roja que lleva una lanza.

— ¿Es así? — Cuestiono el chico de cabello azul con chaqueta de azul marino, y porta una espada en su mano derecha.

— ¿Puedo simplemente volver a mi viejo mundo? Ya he escuchado este tipo de historias antes — Se quejó el chico que lleva un uniforme académico y lleva entre sus brazos un arco con una flecha.

— Asumiendo claro está, que si hacemos lo que nos piden nos devolverán a nuestros mundos ¿O me equivoco? — Insinúo Promestein de brazos cruzados dando una mirada entreabierta al hombre que esta arrodillado.

* * *

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde se supone que esta Jaune? ¿Y quiénes son esa gente? — Pregunta Pyrrha sin entender nada de lo que ocurre.

— ¿Invocados? ¿Otro mundo? ¿Acaso nuestro líder está en otro mundo? — Insinúa Nora con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

— Aparentemente, por más extraño que suene. Y parece que no es el único — Asiente Ren mirando con atención a la pantalla.

— ¿Cómo y porque? ¿Cómo es que Jaune está en otro mundo? ¿Y porque fue invocado? — Cuestiona Ruby igual de confundida.

— Es mi imaginación, o podemos escuchar los pensamientos de chico vomito — Señalo Yang ganándose la mirada de todos.

— No solo de Jaune, también de aquella chica pelirroja que parece una profesora — Insinúo Blake mirando a Promestein.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Pregunto la heredera levantando una ceja.

— Tal vez más adelante sabremos de que pasa — Sugirió Ruby con ligero optimismo.

* * *

— _Intentare asumir, que me necesitan o algo por el estilo… Ok Jaune, procura actuar como un chico cool todo el tiempo _— Pensó detenidamente el estudiante de Beacon mientras empieza a respirar un poco, y toma una postura firme con mirada seria — _Creo que esto funcionara._

El chico de la espada, quien parecía un estudiante de secundaria, apuntó con su espada al hombre de la túnica — ¿No son ustedes culpables de invocarnos sin nuestro consentimiento? Por ejemplo, nosotros no solo pelearemos por la paz del mundo y volveremos a nuestro viejo mundo con las manos vacías, ¿verdad?

El chico con el arco miró amenazante al hombre de la túnica — Parece ser que ustedes no toman mucha consideración a nuestros planes, ¿no? Dependiendo de lo que tengan para ofrecernos, nosotros podemos terminar siendo sus peores enemigos en este preciso instante, ¿entienden?

— Oigan ustedes ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No creen que están siendo muy groseros? — Protesto Jaune hablando con agravado tono de voz — Esta gente están pidiendo ayuda. Y ustedes los tratan como si fueran criminales

— Parece que no lo entiendes — Dijo el rubio de la lanza — Si de verdad quieren nuestra ayuda. Debieron de habernos preguntado primero y decir por favor… No sé de dónde vienes, pero en mi mundo este tipo de cosas tienen por nombre secuestro

— Ehh bueno… Supongo que tienes algo de razón, pero no está bien tratar a la gente así — Insistió Jaune en defensa de los hombres en túnicas.

— Piénsalo chico — Intervino Promestein con una actitud calmada — Si este mundo está en crisis, y nosotros somos cinco ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Pues… Por algo nos debieron de invocar ¿O no? Por lo que significa que nosotros somos importante de alguna manera — Argumento Jaune en un forzado intento de quedar bien ante todo el mundo, pese al nerviosismo que está experimentando ahora mismo.

— Gracias por su consideración joven, primero me gustaría que todos ustedes tuvieran una audiencia con el rey — Hablo solemnemente el representante de los hombres en túnicas, mientras que el junto con otros abren una puerta pesada.

Poco después los supuestos héroes invocados sin guiados mientras avanzan hacia un largo corredor, que más avanzando y mirando por las ventanas entre los ladrillos. Se llega a apreciar un vistoso pueblo de estética medieval, que deja con sentimientos encontrados en cada uno de los invocados.

— ¡Woow! Realmente estoy en otro mundo — Pensó Jaune bastante impresionado con los ojos exaltados.

— _Ya veo, es como en esas historias de otros mundos. Donde el protagonista es invocado o reencarnado y se hace súper poderoso, y con un gran harem de chicas lindas_ — Pensó el tipo de la lanza con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Hmm… Se siente como volver a los viejos tiempo_ — Reflexiono Promestein con un arraigado sentimiento de nostalgia al ver la arquitectura del pueblo.

* * *

— Así que realmente Jaune está en otro mundo. No recuerdo nada en Renmant que tenga ese aspecto. A no ser que haya viajado hacia el pasado — Insinúo Ruby viendo con curiosidad las edificaciones.

— Pues… Yo vivía en un pueblo rural junto con Renny. Por lo que tal vez, este en algún lugar remoto — Afirma Nora.

— Espero que así sea — Asiente Pyrrha que se muestra muy preocupada.

— Al menos el chico vomito intenta hacerse el cool, con exigir respeto ante esos idiotas — Insinúo Yang con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pero ellos al menos tienen un punto a considerar — Dijo la heredera Schnee cerrando los ojos subiendo ligeramente la mirada — Quiero decir, si me invocaran sin mi consentimiento la conclusión más lógica seria claramente un secuestro. A menos que me quieran imponer el cuento de que soy una elegida de los dioses, o algo por el estilo

— Lo dices debido ¿Qué eres la heredera la Schnee Dust Company? — Insinúo Blake con cierto sarcasmo.

— Pero si es cierto que Jaune fue invocado para salvar a ese mundo. Tal vez eso quiere decir que una vez que lo salve, volverá a casa con nosotros — Comento Nora esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Después de estar absortos de haber visto parte del interior del castillo como parte de lo que está afuera del mismo. No tardan mucho en llegar a la sala del trono, que al mero abrirse la puerta son recibidos por una voz a lo lejos.

— Hou, ¿Estos son los Antiguos Héroes? — En el fondo de la sala se encuentra el rey sentado en su trono, que es un hombre de avanzada edad y mira curiosamente al quinteto de elegidos avanzar hasta pararse a casi el centro de la zona — Saludos valientes héroes. Yo soy el rey de este país, Aultcray. El trigésimo-segundo gobernador de Melromarc. Valientes jóvenes, por favor levanten sus cabezas — Ve con una pequeña sonrisa como los cinco invitados lo miran fijamente con la frente en alto — Ahora, déjanos explicar nuestra situación. Este país, y también todo este mundo, está condenado a la desaparición.

En el presente, palabras de desaparición fueron una vez profetizadas. Que en este mundo será asaltado por olas de calamidades, que un día volverá todo el mundo en ruinas. Para salvar este mundo, estas olas deben ser repelidas antes de que puedan dispersarse. Que en esta era marca el año de dicha profecía, acorde a las palabras de desaparición.

Existe un reloj de arena gigante y antiguo, que continúa goteando hacia abajo sin cesar. Y tiene la capacidad de predecir que llegarán las olas y que su actividad comenzó hace un mes. De acuerdo con las leyendas, cada ola llegará aproximadamente con un intervalo de un mes. Que inicialmente, los residentes de este país no mostraron mucha preocupación por la profecía. Sin embargo, cuando el reloj de arena finalizó su primera vuelta y una ola de calamidades sucedió, fue suficiente para que las palabras predichas fueran tomadas como reales.

Una grieta dimensional apareció en este país, Melromarc, donde demonios atroces y brutales acabaron saliendo en grandes cantidades.

Otros caballeros y aventureros apenas lograron repelerlos. Sin embargo, la próxima ola sería todavía más poderosa. Parecía que el peor de los escenarios estaba por suceder. A este ritmo, el desastre no podría ser evitado.

Mientras cada uno de los héroes escuchan atentamente el relato del rey. Jaune baja la mirada preocupado ante la situación en la que esta — _¿Eso quiere decir que me enfrentare a cosas peores que los Grimm?_

* * *

— Hay algo que no le veo mucha lógica a esto — Insinúa Weiss con el ceño fruncido — Si esta gente esta desesperada en buscar ayuda ¿Por qué no piden ayuda de gente que de verdad puedan solventar el problema al que se enfrentan?

— Bueno… Puede que al ser otro mundo tengan un concepto diferente de gente capacitada — Dijo Yang levantando los brazos.

— ¿Y lo que dijo ese Rey? Hasta Jaune está consciente que tendría que enfrentarse a algo similar a los Grimms — Señalo la heredera.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Weiss. Hay que encontrar la manera de cómo sacar a Jaune de ese mundo y traerlo de vuelta — Asiente Pyrrha muy seria.

— Pero ¿Cómo fue que Jaune entro a ese mundo? — Cuestiona Blake de manera pensativa — Y aunque alguna de nosotras pudiéramos ir… ¿Cómo volveríamos a casa?

— Oh, oh ¿Y que hay si Jaunny recibe un súper poder? Como en las historias de chicos que entran a otros mundos — Nora levanta la mano muy entusiasmada.

— Oh por favor, lo que dices es todavía más ridículo que lo que le está pasando a Jaune — Critico la heredera con una expresión sarcástica.

— Y puede que sea como en los cuentos de hadas, con caballeros, princesas y seres mágicos — Insinúa Ruby con los ojos brillantes.

* * *

— Entiendo su dilema. ¿Pero quién les ha dado el derecho de invocarnos para hacer trabajos manuales gratis? — Protesto el tipo de la lanza.

— Esta es una historia bien conveniente — Dijo el chico de la espada con desinterés.

— Incluso si fuese el caso, y eso no es ser egoísta o algo parecido, pero si este mundo se está yendo a la ruina entonces que sea destruido. Este asunto no nos concierne — Hablo cínicamente el chico del arco y la flecha.

— En ese caso ¿No hubiera sido mejor haber intentado invocar a un ente divino? ¿Si es que tienen el poder para hacer eso? — Cuestiono Promestein poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

— Entendido majestad. Le prometo que hare de mi parte, un Arc nunca rompe sus promesas — Asiente firmemente el estudiante de cazador. Ganándose las miradas de los otros invocados.

— _¿Qué le pasa a este chico?_ — Pensó el tipo de la lanza levantando una ceja.

— _Solo pretende hacerse el cool_ — Pensó el chico del arco manteniendo un rostro neutro.

— _Vaya idiota_ — Pensó el chico de la espada de forma cínica.

— _Parece que se está tomando su rol muy en serio_ — Pensó Promestein con un poco de humor.

El chico del arco en sus brazos da un paso adelante — Ciertamente, no tenemos la obligación de ayudarlos. Al final solo va a ser un trabajo inútil para nosotros. Y una vez que la paz retorne ustedes solo dirán 'Adiós' como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Entonces, para evitar que un resultado tan triste ocurra, me gustaría oír algo que nos dejaría a salvo ante cualquier eventualidad. Seguramente usted tiene algo que enseñarnos, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, tenemos la intención de recompensar a los valientes héroes por sus esfuerzos — El Rey alzo la voz con entusiasmo — Ya había hecho arreglos para ayudar en su causa con dinero. Y seguramente, ya que los valientes héroes protegerán nuestro mundo, una habitación es necesaria. Yo ya había preparado un lugar adecuado para ustedes, para que puedan descansar.

— No creo que nosotros podamos tranquilizarnos solamente con eso. Tendrás que continuar ofreciéndonos cosas si no quieres que nos molestemos — Exigía el tipo de la lanza alzando su arma mientras que el de la espada y del arco asentía al unísono.

— _¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos?_ — Pensó Jaune con desconcierto al ver la actitud de los otros supuestos héroes — _Si están abusando de su puesto, eso no está nada bien de ninguna manera_

— Pues tampoco es para tanto. No creo que puedan darme algo que realmente me pueda interesar, pero si exploro este mundo a detalle. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante — Insinúo Promestein despreocupada mirando los alrededores de la sala.

— Bueno, entonces, héroes, déjennos oír cada uno de sus nombres — Ordeno el rey.

El Héroe de la Espada se adelantó y comenzó su propia introducción — Mi nombre es Amaki Ren. Tengo 16 años, soy un estudiante de secundaria

El tipo de la lanza da unos pasos adelante — Mi nombre es Kitamura Motoyasu. Cumplo 21 este año, soy un estudiante universitario.

Sigue el chico del arco presentándose — Es mi turno entonces. Mi nombre es Kawasumi Itsuki. 17 años, también soy estudiante de secundaria.

— _Tiene la misma edad que yo… Ok Jaune es tu oportunidad_ — El estudiante de Cazador da unos pasos con mucha confianza — Saludos majestad. Me llamo Jaune Arc. Tengo 17 años y soy estudiante de una prestigiosa academia de cazadores

— _Supongo que debo de dar una buena impresión _— Pensó la científica rascándose un poco la nuca y mirando con desgana al rey — Bueno… Me llamo Pyro Teo Stein, pero mis amigos y conocidos me llaman Promestein. Y soy una científica, eso es todo de mi parte

— Dime preciosa ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Eres soltera? — Pregunta Motoyasu muy interesado con ojos de conquistador.

— ¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación preguntar la edad de una mujer? — Contrarresto la científica con notorio sarcasmo.

* * *

— Yo le calculo que debe de ser más joven que la profesora Goodwitch — Sugiere Yang con una larga sonrisa — ¿Quién más apuesta?

— ¿Y porque dices que esa Pyro debe de ser menor que la profesora Goodwitch? — Pregunta Blake con la mirada entreabierta.

— Oh vamos, debe de ser de esas que les dificulta tener esposo y oculta su edad para no quedar mal ante los hombres — Explico Yang muy segura con las manos sujetadas en su nuca — Hasta tiene cara de ser una amargada que vive sola con varios gatos

— Pasando por la superficialidad de Yang, es curioso que estos supuestos héroes a excepción de la tal Stein. Sean chicos de entre 17 a 20 años, y convenientemente sean estudiantes de preparatoria y universitarios — Comento la heredera Schnee mirando con sospecha.

— Si. Es como si Jaune estuviera dentro de un reality show — Dijo Pyrrha que no para de mirar fijamente la pantalla — ¿Realmente está en otro mundo? ¿O está dentro de un elaborado programa de concursos?

— Y si está en un concurso ¿Cuáles serán los premios? — Insinúo Nora muy emocionada — Espero que Jaunny comparta el premio si gana el concurso

— Me da curiosidad que haya un chico que se apellida Ren igual que yo — Comento Ren mirando al Héroe de la Espada — Hasta casi es como verme en un espejo

— ¡Es cierto! Y puede que sea confuso escuchar que nombre a Ren y nos refiramos a ti — Exclamo Nora mirando a su amigo — ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal llamar al Ren que usa la espada, Ren Azul?

— ¿Ren Azul? — Dijeron todas las del equipo RWBY y también Pyrrha con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

— Es que el cabello de ese chico es azul y la ropa que usa también es azul. Por eso lo llamo Ren Azul — Explico Nora señalando al Héroe de la Espada — ¡Soy una genio!

Weiss con una gota en la frente vuelve a mirar la pantalla — Observando a ese chico del arco. Parece alguien sofisticado y seguro de sí mismo, pese a su modesto aspecto de estudiante

— _Al menos Sun no está para ver a su pariente_ — Pensó Blake asimilando el Héroe de la Lanza con aquel fauno mono que no para de fastidiarla.

* * *

— Hmm… Entonces Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki, Arc y Stein — Sonrió el rey con interés ante los héroes — Ahora bien, todos, por favor, confirmen sus propios Status. Por una cuestión de práctica, me gustaría que todos ustedes verificasen visualmente por sí mismos.

Ante tal petición, los cinco invocados se quedaron muy confundidos. Y entre todos sale Itsuki tímidamente a preguntar — ¿Qué es eso de Status? ¿Cómo hago para ver esto?

— Maldición, hombre. ¿Ustedes no notaron eso después de venir a este mundo? — Ren estaba totalmente conmocionado por la ignorancia de sus colegas.

— Bueno, sea lo que sea, ¿Ustedes ven ese icono en la esquina de su visión? — Sugirió majestad de forma cordial.

Intentando asimilar la sugerencia, Jaune mira a frente suyo un icono de encendido. Similar al que se usa en su Scroll y demás dispositivos, por lo que toca el icono y enseguida le sale una lista de datos.

**Nombre: Jaune Arc**

**Clase: Aprendiz de Héroe Nivel 1**

**Arma: Crocea Mors (Espada, Escudo y Mandoble) **

**Ropas: Armadura de otro mundo **

**Estadísticas: **

**Puntos de Salud: 25**

**Puntos de Magia: 80**

**Ataque: 7**

**Fuerza: 5**

**Magia: 50**

**Agilidad: 5**

**Habilidad: 5**

**Velocidad: 5**

**Suerte: 40**

**Defensa: 5**

**Resistencia: 50**

**Destreza de Armas y Equipamiento:**

**Espadas: D**

**Escudos: D**

**Mandobles: D**

**Armaduras: D**

**Arcos: E**

**Lanzas: E**

**Garras: E**

**Hachas: E**

**Mazas: E**

**Cuerpo a Cuerpo: E**

**Magias: E**

**Habilidades Únicas:**

**Aprendizaje: Capacidad de aprender técnicas físicas y mágicas, más otros tipos de trabajos**

**Bonos por Esfuerzo: Dependiendo del nivel de destreza en el dominio de armas y otras disciplinas, las estadísticas subirán de manera adicional. Que mientras mayor nivel sea el dominio, mayor serán las estadísticas obtenidas.**

**Adaptabilidad: Capacidad de adaptarse al arma y equipamiento al uso, que mientras mayor tiempo se use los tipos de armas, ataques y equipamientos similares. Más rápido sube el nivel de destreza.**

— _Es como estar dentro de un videojuego_ — Pensó el joven Arc viendo toda la información que salía en su pantalla de Status.

* * *

— ¿Jaune está dentro de un videojuego? — Dijo Ruby con una larga sonrisa.

— Eso significa que la aplicación es un videojuego — Nora toma el Scroll e intenta usarlo como un mando — Por lo que nuestro Líder es un personaje jugable, y podemos ver que habilidades tiene — Mueve el Scroll de manera que sin querer desconecta el cable y se pierde la imagen en pantalla.

— ¡NOOORAA! — Grito Pyrrha furiosa con sus ojos verdes brillando con una mirada ensombrecida — ¡CONECTA EL SCROLL AHORA MISMO! ¡YA!

— ¡Enseguida mi señora! — A velocidad luz conecta el aparato y enseguida se ve imagen. Luego Nora va a un rincón lo más alejada posible de su compañera Pyrrha.

— Esto es bastante extraño, como es que ese sistema de Status funciona ¿Cómo si fuera un videojuego RPG? Esto no tiene sentido — Cuestiono Weiss bastante confundida.

— Tal vez es que el chico vomito de alguna manera entro a la Matrix. Y es por eso que sale ese sistema de niveles — Insinúo Yang muy entusiasmada — Ahora solo falta vestirse con ropa de cuero negra, hacer golpes y patadas. Y moverse en cámara lenta

— Realmente es extraño el mundo donde esta Jaune, que cualquier cosa parece tener sentido. Por más descabellado que suene — Reflexiono Blake con una gota en la frente.

* * *

— De ahora en adelante, ustedes, valientes héroes, tendrán que aventurarse y reforzarse tanto a ustedes mismos como a sus armamentos legendarios — Aconsejo el rey levantando la cabeza con una mirada de fe hacia los héroes.

— ¿Fortalecer? ¿Eso significa que ahora mismo nuestros equipamientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes? — Pregunto Ren con intriga.

— Sí, el arma legendaria de cada héroe convocado tiene su propio método especial de encantamiento. De esta manera, pueden llegar a ser muy poderosas — Asiente el rey.

— _¿O sea que mi Crocea Mors es un arma legendaria?_ — Pensó Jaune muy entusiasmado y esbozando una larga sonrisa — Esto me está gustando

— Leyenda esto, leyenda lo otro. Está bien no cambiar las armas, con tal de que pueda funcionar correctamente, ¿No? — Cuestiono Motoyasu mientras giraba su lanza.

— _Esto es bastante extraño_ — Pensó Promestein mirando muy extrañada sus datos

**Nombre: Promestein**

**Clase: Heroína Camaleón Nivel 1**

**Armas: Variables**

**Ropas: Variables**

**Estadísticas Base:**

**Puntos de Salud: Desconocidos**

**Puntos de Magia: Desconocidos**

**Ataque: Desconocidos**

**Fuerza: Desconocidos**

**Magia: Desconocidos**

**Agilidad: Desconocidos**

**Habilidad: Desconocidos**

**Velocidad: Desconocidos**

**Suerte: Desconocidos**

**Defensa: 80**

**Resistencia: 5**

**Destreza de Armas y Equipamiento:**

**Desconocidos**

**Habilidades Únicas:**

**Transformación de Clase: Capacidad de transformarse en otras clases, donde la apariencia, estadísticas, destrezas y habilidades únicas de la clase transformada. Obteniendo fortalezas como debilidades en algunos aspectos. **

**Auto regeneración: Los puntos de salud y de magia se recuperan automáticamente al paso del tiempo, que dependiendo del nivel y de la clase transformada. Puede demorar más de la cuenta.**

**Mimetismo femenino: Poder imitar o mimetizar objetos como personas, armas y ropas. Únicamente seres del sexo femenino, y siendo la puerta para desbloquear más clases de transformación. **

— _Bueno, bajo mi condición es justificable. Pero no deja de ser bastante extraña todas estas estadísticas en desconocido_ — Reflexiono la ángel de metal liquido mientras desactivaba el menú de estadísticas.

— Eso no importa ahora, así que podemos dejar eso para más tarde. Más importante aún, es que necesitamos mejorar nuestras propias habilidades ¿Verdad? — Insinúo Itsuki viendo a los demás héroes.

— ¿Entonces vamos a formar un único party solo con nosotros cuatro juntos? — Pregunto Motoyasu mirando a los demás chicos.

— Valientes héroes, por favor, esperen un momento — Dijo el rey llamando la atención de los cinco — Cada uno de ustedes, valientes héroes, tendrá que reclutar a sus propios compañeros y comenzar sus aventuras separados

— Pero ¿A qué se debe? — Pregunta Jaune confundido.

— Sí. Según la leyenda, los armamentos legendarios se rechazarían unos a otros si ustedes, valientes héroes, anduviesen juntos, interfiriendo en el crecimiento de sus propietarios y sus armas — Explico el rey mostrando una mirada preocupada.

— Yo no lo entendí muy bien, pero si actuamos juntos, ¿no podremos incrementar nuestro poder? — Pregunto Motoyasu confundido al igual que los otros héroes.

— Tampoco lo entiendo. Digo, no sería lógico que entre nosotros cincos estemos juntos para luchar contra el mal — Insinúo Jaune levantando los brazos. Que entre mirarse con los otros héroes — Porque no probamos juntarnos, a ver qué ocurre

Entre los cinco intentan estar muy juntos con sus armas. Pero a cuatro de ellos les llega una pantalla de aviso.

Atención: Si aquellos que poseen un arma legendaria trabajasen juntos en un frente unido, ocurriría una reacción de auto rechazo. Por lo tanto, deben moverse de forma individual tanto como sea posible.

— Eso realmente parece ser el caso — Comento Ren luego de haber leído el mensaje.

— _A cada uno les salió un mensaje de aviso… Pero a mí no me aparece. Esto es más extraño_ — Reflexiono la científica tras analizar a cada héroe al momento de que les sale la ventana de advertencia. Siendo la única en no ocurrirle tal anomalía. Para luego mirar las armas que cada uno porta — _Pensándolo bien, comparado con ellos. Yo no tengo ningún arma en mis manos_

— Mejorarnos a nosotros mismos y reclutar camaradas — Insinúo Motoyasu muy energético — ¿Qué se debe hacer en primer lugar?

— Por favor, permítanme el honor de preparar sus recámaras. De cualquier forma, el sol ya se está poniendo. Valientes, por favor, tómense su tiempo y descansen durante el resto del día. Ustedes pueden comenzar su viaje por la mañana. Durante este tiempo yo haré arreglos y exploraré en busca de individuos talentosos que puedan acompañarlos a su destino — Explico el rey a detalle, viendo como los héroes ponían atención a sus palabras.

— Disculpe majestad — Promestein levanto su mano derecha — Yo no tengo un arma como los demás héroes ¿También tengo que seguir mi propio camino?

— Es un caso extraño… Lo discutiré con mis consejeros — Expreso el rey con una mirada de sospecha — Mientras tanto, por favor valientes héroes siéntense cómodos en sus recamaras

* * *

— ¿Qué raras mecánicas de juego? Ni si quiera recuerdo un MMORPG con esas características — Comento Ruby haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Puede que sean para balancear el juego. Y evitar hacer equipos Súper OP — Sugirió Nora — Así cada quien podría destacar a su manera sin romper el juego

— Esa lógica es ridícula, inclusive para un videojuego — Protesto Weiss con la mano en la frente — Si este mundo virtual está en crisis. No debería ser primordial que estos supuestos héroes hagan equipo de buenas a primeras y estén juntos

— Tal vez… Pero al menos eso tiene más sentido que un gordo fontanero rojo, que rescata princesas de una tortuga dragón. Un erizo azul que corre a altas velocidades y su debilidad es el agua. O que niños de 10 años capturen peligrosos monstruos, para que peleen para su diversión — Insinúo Yang con algo de humor.

— Entendí esas referencias — Señalo Blake recibiendo las miradas de todos — Es que realmente entendí todo lo que Yang se quiso referir

— Yo también las entendí. Una era S ~# M·~¡? Y la segunda es S?#"$" . La 3era es P&%# ½ — Explico Nora con extraños efectos de sonidos al intentar nombrar a las franquicias impronunciables.

— ¿Y ese sonido que hacia tu voz Nora? — Pregunta Yang muy curiosa.

— Son los pitidos anti-copyright que están muy de moda. Si no quieres ser demandado, o que tu contenido sea desmonetizado — Ante tal explicación todos se quedaron con cara de WTF.

— Parece que Jaune no está en peligro después de todo — Comento Ren verde — Al fin y a cabo se trata de un videojuego de realidad virtual

— Eso parece. Pero no creo que debamos de quitarle un ojo a Jaune, si es que le llega pasarle algo malo — Dijo Pyrrha que no quita la vista a lo que se muestra en pantalla.

* * *

Dentro de una lujosa habitación de huéspedes, Jaune miraba su menú de datos como Aprendiz de Héroe, que no para de sorprenderse de la cantidad de opciones.

— _Esto es básicamente un árbol de habilidades_ — Pensó entre impresionado y muy entusiasmado ante la cantidad de posibles habilidades y elementos que puede obtener dependiendo del nivel de destreza del arma en cuestión.

**Espadas: **

**Técnicas y Talentos Básicos: Habilitadas**

**Técnicas y Talentos Intermedios: Requiere Destreza Nivel C**

**Técnicas y Talentos Avanzados: Requiere Destreza Nivel B**

**Técnicas y Talentos Maestros: Requiere Destreza Nivel A**

**Técnicas y Talentos Legendarios: Requiere Destreza Nivel S**

Tales criterios se aplicaban para las demás armas equipamiento que puede usar acorde a su clase como Escudos, Mandobles, Hachas, Armaduras, Arcos, Lanzas, Garras, Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Mazas e incluso la magia. Lo cuál Jaune comenzaba a fantasear ante el sueño de volverse el héroe que siempre anhelaba ser desde niño… Se quedó envuelto en sus fantasías que de repente una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Chicos. Puede que esta pregunta sea algo redundante, pero todo esto parece ser un videojuego — Insinúo Promestein mientras bebe una taza de café y recibe la atención de los demás héroes.

— Lo se bombón. He visto algunos de este tipo — Motoyasu habló orgullosamente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no conoces ese famoso juego online? — Pregunto Ren al de la lanza.

— Bueno, no. Pero, ¿hay algún juego que un espléndido otaku como yo no conozca? — Insinúo Motoyasu muy seguro de si mismo.

— ¿Entonces ustedes realmente no lo conocen? Es Emerald Online — Dijo el Héroe de la Espada, mientras los demás lo miran confundidos.

— ¿Qué? Nunca he oído hablar de eso — Responde Motoyasu con una mirada neutral.

— Tampoco yo ¿Y de casualidad conocen Grimm Hunter Online? — Pregunto Jaune recibiendo miradas de confusión.

— Ese no lo conozco — Dijo Ren levantando ligeramente la ceja izquierda.

— ¿¡Que!? Pero si es el MMORPG numero uno de todo Renmant hasta la fecha — Exclamo Jaune muy sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos — Estoy cuestionando si de verdad saben de videojuegos

— ¿Qué es Renmant? ¿Es una ciudad? ¿Un país europeo? — Pregunto Itsuki con curiosidad.

— ¡¿No saben de Renmant?! ¿Ni de los cuatro reinos como Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo y Vale? — Expreso Jaune muy exaltado como confundido — ¿Ustedes de donde son?

— Yo soy de Japón. Tierra del sol naciente y del anime — Responde Motoyasu.

— También soy de Japón — Asiente Ren.

— Igual yo soy de Japón — Dijo Itsuki y mira al Héroe de la Lanza como al de la Espada — Por sus nombres es fácil asumir que son japoneses como yo — Y mira a Jaune — Y tú de ¿Dónde eres? Por tu nombre, diría que eres de Francia

— Soy del reino de Vacuo (1) ¿Y qué es eso de Francia para empezar? — Contesto el estudiante de Renmant.

Motoyasu ve a Promestein — Y dime lindura ¿De dónde eres? ¿De otro país europeo? ¿O de ese tal Renmant que habla el chico?

— Ninguno de los dos. No me suena el nombre de Japón ni de Renmant como tierras o países, soy de Illiasburgo situado en el continente de Illias — La respuesta por parte de la científica deja muy confundidos a los chicos — Debo decir que hay una explicación de toda esta confusión

— ¿Cuál es esa explicación? — Dijeron los cuatro héroes al mismo tiempo.

— Que cada uno de nosotros provenimos de diferentes mundos. Por eso que cada uno tiene confusiones para asimilar la información de cada quien — Promestein mira a Motoyasu como a Ren e Itsuki — Ustedes tres aunque digan ser del mismo país. Cada uno viene de distintas realidades por lo que no tienen los mismos conocimientos del otro

Tras eso Jaune mira a los demás chicos que también se intercambian las miradas — Pues… Eso tiene sentido. Digo… Estamos en otro mundo diferente al que provenimos ¿No es así?

* * *

Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar la revelación de otros posibles mundos y realidades alternas.

— ¿Eso es posible? ¿Otros mundos aparte de Renmant? — Dijo Ruby bastante anonadada.

— Siguiendo la conversación de esos chicos. Y como cada uno discrepaba en puntos que según cada quien deberían de ser de conocimiento público, se hace lógico llegar a la misma conclusión que aquella científica — Comento la heredera igual de impresionada.

— Pues… Están en otro mundo, siendo cada quien de su propio mundo. Por lo que no es tan extraño supongo — Insinúo Yang levantando los hombros.

— Y tres de ellos parecen provenir de un mismo mundo. Pero de realidades diferentes — Comento Pyrrha muy pensativa.

— Eso quiere decir que hay ¡Infinitas versiones de Renmant! ¡Piensen en las posibilidades! — Exclama Nora con los ojos muy abiertos — Una realidad donde nosotros somos súper héroes, o donde tal vez Pyrrha no muere en el torneo de los reinos

— ¿Cómo es eso que yo voy a morir? — Pregunta Pyrrha confundida.

— Leí en internet de alguien que predijo los resultados del Festival Vytal y una decía que tu ibas a morir incinerada por Cinder Falls. Y que luego Beacon seria destruida — Afirmo Nora muy preocupada.

— _Espero ir a una realidad en donde no exista la discriminación a los Faunos y que White Fang sea un movimiento pacifista_ — Pensó Blake con regocijo.

— Yo tengo uno ¿Qué tal una realidad donde estoy fusionada con una demonio que se hace llamarse Súcubo? Y obtenga geniales súper poderes, y sea adorada por los chicos. Y muy popular — Hablo Ruby con brillo en los ojos.

— Hermanita… Por favor deja de leer esos Fanfics — Pide Yang mostrándose preocupada — Te están haciendo daño

— Inclusive una realidad donde no existan los Grimms y nosotros somos chicos normales asistiendo a una preparatoria como cualquiera. O hasta realidades en donde Ren es una chica — Siguió hablando Nora muy energética.

— ¿Qué yo que? — Dijo Ren levantando una ceja.

— Y formara parte del Harem de un tipo súper poderoso y apuesto. Para luego darse la mano, abrazarse, luego siguen los besos que al principio serán románticos. Luego se harán más apasionados llegando a punto que cerca de una cama se quitaran las ropas y… — Antes que Nora siguiera es interrumpida por Pyrrha que le tapa la boca.

— Por favor Nora basta — Dijo Pyrrha con una vena roja en la frente — Mira como esta Ren por tu culpa — Señala a su compañero de equipo que esta en su cama sentado en posición letal con la mirada ensombrecida expresando miedo.

— Que… Si eso es lo que comúnmente sale en los Fanficcións — Insinúo Nora con mucha inocencia.

* * *

— Basado en este patrón, yo creo que todos tenemos una razón diferente para estar aquí — Dijo Itsuki de forma reflexiva.

— Una conversación ociosa no es uno de mis hobbies, pero creo que será necesario para obtener información — Ren se rascó la nariz torpemente mientras daba comienzo su historia — Yo volvía caminando de la escuela a casa, cuando por desgracia me topé con un perturbador incidente de asesinato… Intenté ayudar a mi amigo de la infancia, que estaba conmigo en ese momento y de alguna manera me las arreglé para atrapar al asesino, pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo

— Eso fue… Intenso, aunque diría que ya pase por algo similar y hasta decir peor — Comento Jaune ganándose la mirada del Héroe de la Espada.

— Entonces soy el próximo — Motoyasu se señaló a sí mismo y comenzó a hablar — Para mí, fue porque tenía demasiadas novias. Y después de hacer un poco de esto y aquello...

— ¿Tú fuiste apuñalado por estar con dos o tres chicas al mismo tiempo? — Insinúo Ren con una expresión cínica.

Los ojos de Motoyasu brillaron con sorpresa y él asintió levemente con la cabeza — Saben... las chicas son realmente aterradoras, ¿Verdad? — Nerviosamente mira a Promestein — Tu no lindura

La científica desvía la mirada con indiferencia — No has visto nada de lo que insinúas

— Supongo que es mi turno — Itsuki se levanta llamando la atención — Cuando estaba cruzando la calle de camino a casa desde la escuela... Un camión de la basura hizo un giro muy brusco. Y después de eso...

— Dios… Eso es lamentable — Dijo Jaune con una expresión de tristeza.

— Y dinos ¿Cuál es tu historia? — Pregunta Motoyasu hacia Jaune.

— ¿Yo? ¿El cómo termine aquí? ¿O cómo era mi vida normalmente? — Insinúo el Aprendiz de Héroe señalándose a sí mismo.

— Lo primero — Dijo Ren.

— Bueno… No es gran cosa, solo fui a la librería y me topé con un libro que era interesante. Y luego vi que tenía páginas en blanco, y salió del piso un extraño símbolo brillante y tras una gran luz… Termine aquí sin idea de nada — Confeso el estudiante de cazador dejando a los chicos extrañados — Perdón si los decepcione

— Mi historia es similar, termine de casualidad de leer un libro titulado El Ascenso de los Cuatro Héroes. Sin saber que ese libro me llevaría a este mundo, pese que el encargado de la tienda advirtió de este tipo de libros — Informo Promestein.

— Un momento. Ese libro que mencionas es el mismo que leí antes de entrar a este mundo — Señalo Jaune impresionado ante tal detalle.

— Si es así como dices. Abre la probabilidad que pueda que hayan más de esos libros en distintos mundos y realidades — Supuso la científica haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Pasando a otro tema ¿Cómo son sus estadísticas? — Sugirió Itsuki viendo a los demás chicos — En que destacan y quienes tienen las mejores estadísticas — Muestra su pantalla de Status — Empezare por las mías

Luego de que cada héroe leyera las estadísticas de cada quien y ver las habilidades e características… Se llega a las siguientes conclusiones:

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿¡Tengo las peores estadísticas!? — Exclamo Jaune muy preocupado al ver como los demás tenían mejores estadísticas en casi todo — Lo único que puedo destacar en magia y en resistencia ¡Y eso no me sirve de nada!

— Disculpa. Si técnicamente seria yo que tengo las peores estadísticas — Intervino Promestein — Si lo único que tengo registrado es 80 en defensa. Mientras que todas las demás están registradas como Desconocidos

— Mira el lado bueno. A diferencia de nosotros tres, tu puedes usar otras armas. Mientras que nosotros solo estamos estancados en una — Señalo Motoyasu dando unas palmadas a la espalda de Jaune.

— Si, pero lo único que puedo aspirar es a usar Magia o algo parecido. Y yo no tengo nada de eso ahora mismo — Protesto el Aprendiz con la mirada baja.

— Al menos esta la opción de subir de nivel, y de acuerdo a tu árbol de habilidades. Puedes obtener muchas más cosas si te esfuerzas — Dijo Promestein luego de haber dado otro vistazo al Status del Aprendiz de Héroe.

— Ok, pero al momento que suba de nivel. Todos ustedes estarán a un nivel mucho más alto y con mejores ataques, magias y todo lo demás — Señalo Jaune dándole la espalda a todos y sentarse en posición fetal — Solo haría el ridículo

— ¿Al menos sabes luchar con espadas y armas? — Pregunta Ren.

— Se usar una espada y también un escudo — Jaune muestra su Crocea Mors — Esto que llevo conmigo los llevo de mi propio mundo, y son importantes tesoros de mi familia que llevan generaciones. Y llevo practicando con ellas desde hace un buen tiempo, para honrar el nombre de mi familia

— O sea que ¿Tienes más experiencia en usar una espada real? — Comento Itsuki haciendo un gesto pensativo — Pues, tienes algo que puedes sentirte orgulloso. No todo el mundo viene de familias que portan espadas y escudos

* * *

— Pobre Jaune. Parece que se repite la misma historia que en la academia — Dijo Blake con tristeza.

— No es el mejor luchador. Pero al menos es buen líder y se preocupa por su equipo — Comenta Nora en defensa de su líder y gran amigo.

— Es verdad. Es alguien noble y de buen corazón, y se esfuerza para intentar ser un buen cazador — Pyrrha se levanta juntando las manos sobre sus pechos y cerrando los ojos — Lo sé, porque lo he estado ayudando en sus entrenamientos

— Y también está dentro de un mundo de videojuego — Asiente Ruby en defensa de Jaune — Y destaca en magia, por lo que sería capaz de hacer cosas geniales

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Sacar un conejo de un sombrero? — Comento Weiss de forma sarcástica.

— No estas ayudando en nada Reina del Hielo — Dijo Yang casi a punto de poner la palma en su rostro.

* * *

— Valientes héroes, la cena está lista — Llego una de las criadas a informar y guía a los invitados a la sala de banquetes. Que llegados a tal zona no podían más que maravillarse ante el gran banquete servido en una gran mesa redonda, que probablemente caberla más de 30 personas por asiento.

— ¿Vamos a comer todo esto? — Señalo Jaune con los ojos muy abiertos ante el banquete.

— No señor — Negó la criada con la cabeza — Es aquella mesa valientes héroes — Señala una mesa redonda de tamaño más modesto. Casi para una familia de seis personas, habiendo unas cinco lujosas sillas de madera de cojines morados adornada con bordes dorados, más un diseño elegante ideal para gente importante de la más alta clase.

— Gracias por el aviso — Asiente el Aprendiz mientras toma asiento al igual que los demás héroes.

— Tal vez esto sirva para conocernos mejor ¿No lo creen? — Insinúa Motoyasu mientras arranca un muslo de pollo frito y da un bocado — Hmm… Está muy bueno

— Es cierto. Aunque este mundo de fantasía se siente irreal, la comida lo es bastante — Dijo Itsuki luego de haberse comido unos platillos.

— Pues todo esto de otros mundos y ser héroes me dio hambre — Comento Jaune muy a gusto mientras se come un filete bien horneado.

— ¿Creen que tengan baños públicos? — Insinúa el héroe de la lanza muy interesado.

— ¿Baños públicos? ¿No se supone que el baño es privado? — Dijo el Héroe Aprendiz muy extrañado.

— Si, pero en Japón. Existen zonas públicas donde la gente se dan un buen baño compartiendo espacio con otros. Hay baños mixtos para hombres y mujeres se bañen juntos — Explico Motoyasu mirando a Promestein — Espero que tengan baños mixtos

— Lo siento, no soy de ir a esos sitios — Rechazo la científica mientras bebe una taza de cerveza.

— Ok… Se me hace bastante extraño ese tipo de zonas. Digo, ni en broma me bañaría con otros hombres desnudos… Y me daría mucha vergüenza estar con otra mujer desnuda, inclusive si es una de mis siete hermanas mayores — Afirmo el joven Arc con mirada ensombrecida.

— Solo ignóralo. Yo tampoco voy a ese tipo de lugares — Contesto Itsuki de forma educada mientras come unas verduras, para luego dar un mordisco a un pedazo de pollo — Aparte, que viendo el estilo medieval de este mundo. Dudo mucho que tengan algo semejante

— ¿¡Siete hermanas!? ¿¡REALMENTE TIENES SIETE HERMANAS!? — Exclamo Motoyasu golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y acercarse a donde esta Jaune mirándolo muy de cerca — ¿Cómo son? ¿Y dame detalles? ¿Tienes hermanas menores?

— Aaahhh pues… Yo soy el menor de todos y a lo mucho tengo una hermana gemela que es unos segundos mayor que yo — Afirmo el Aprendiz muy incómodo al tener el héroe de la lanza muy de cerca con bombardearle con preguntas — Creo que tengo unas fotos en mi Scroll — Se levanta de su asiento y revisa en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón — ¡Qué bien! Tengo mi Scroll conmigo

Al momento de sacar su Scroll lo estaban viendo con total atención, al haber sacado un aparato que a juicio de los otros cuatro héroes tienen un toque muy futurista. Lo cuál la científica es la primera en preguntar.

— ¿Qué es ese aparato que llevas en las manos?

— ¿Esto?... Es un Scroll, algo así como una tableta holográfica que sirve como teléfono, computadora, cámara para grabar videos y tomar fotos. Hasta para jugar videojuegos, y lo bueno es que tiene batería auto recargable mediante energía solar o se recarga sola en cuestión de horas — Explico a detalle el estudiante de Beacon, y esboza una sonrisa al mirar la cara de impresionados que tienen los chicos — Hasta me puedo conectar a internet — Mira el icono de antena de conexión del Scroll — Aunque parece que en este mundo no hay cobertura. O no existe la internet todavía

— Lo más cercano a eso en mi mundo es un Smartphone o ipad — Hablo Itsuki con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Tienes juegos instalados?

— Pues si… Aunque no quiero tampoco gastar la batería de momentos. Si quieren les muestro fotos y videos que grabe — Muestra el menú de fotos e imágenes del cuál llega a mostrarle a Motoyasu fotos de todas sus hermanas mayores.

Desde entonces se despertó la curiosidad de los Héroes del Arco, Espada, Lanza y en parte la Heroína Camaleón sobre el mundo de donde proviene el Aprendiz de Héroe. En lo que Jaune con lujo y detalle les cuenta todo lo relacionado a Renmant y los cuatro reinos, inclusive les explica sobre los Grimms que amenazan a la humanidad, y de lo aterradores que pueden llegar a ser. Hasta les cuenta sobre las academias de cazadores, siendo Beacon la que Jaune estudia, inclusive le muestra fotos y grabaciones de sus compañeros de equipo más del equipo RWBY.

— Y eso es todo. Espero que mis amigos estén bien — Dijo el Aprendiz mientras apaga su Scroll y lo guarda.

— Guau… Eso fue impresionante — Dijo Ren que quedo anonadado.

— No solo tienes siete hermosuras de hermanas. Si que eres líder de tu propio equipo y tienes a unas bellezas de compañeras, en especial por esa pelirroja al que llamas Pyrrha — Hablo Motoyasu con interés en conocer más de Renmant — Aunque quisiera conocer más de esa adorable amiga tuya Ruby Rose

— Ese mundo del que provienes, parece sacado de un anime de fantasía de los que veo en televisión y en canales de videos por la internet. Y eso está genial — Asiente Itsuki con una sonrisa.

— Ciertamente, puede que tus estadísticas dejen mucho que desear en comparación a los demás. Pero al menos tienes experiencia real de combate, lo cuál te jugaría mucho a favor — Insinúo Promestein con intriga.

* * *

— No sé cómo responderle a ese Motoyasu. No parece mal tipo — Dijo Ruby muy extrañada viendo a Motoyasu.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! ¡Asqueroso mujeriego! — Exclama Yang con los ojos en rojo y abraza a su hermana menor — Ruby, si te llegas a toparte con hombres como él. Aléjate lo más posible y avísame para darles su merecida paliza

— Ahora parece que Jaune se volvió el chico cool del momento — Comento Blake mirando curiosa la escena.

— Si esos chicos se impresionaron con solo ver el Scroll. Y hasta uno toma el conocimiento de nuestro mundo, semejante al de una serie de televisión. No es de extrañar que se dejasen impresionar — Insinúo la heredera.

— ¡Así se hace heroico líder! ¡Demuestra quien es el más cool de los héroes! — Exclama Nora levantando sus puños.

Pyrrha se queda muy pensativa ante un detalle — Si Jaune tiene su Scroll consigo… Entonces ¿De quién es esta Scroll conectada a la pantalla?

Ren revisa el Scroll — Es extraño, tiene el nombre de Jaune Arc integrado como propietario

— O sea, que el Scroll de nuestro líder se multiplico… ¡Eso es genial! — Grito Nora muy emocionada — ¡¿Se puede hacer eso con los Hotcakes?!

— Pero ¿Cómo es que Jaune trae su consigo y la vez el suyo está aquí mismo? — Insinúa Weiss muy confundida — Esto no tiene sentido

— Tal vez sea eso de magia de otro mundo. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre — Dijo Blake levantando los hombros.

* * *

— Buenos días valientes héroes — Entro la criada abriendo suavemente la puerta. Y mira con una sonrisa a cada uno, a excepción del — ¿Le paso algo Héroe de Lanza?

— No nada, no pasó nada. Lo que tengo en la cara es que me choque contra algo sin querer ja, ja, ja — Hablo entre risas tontas Motoyasu teniendo un ojo morado.

— Si sigues siendo molesto, te aseguro que para la próxima será todavía peor — Advirtió Promestein con una vena roja en la frente.

Entre Jaune, Itsuki y Ren miraron la escena con una gota en la frente. En que de forma cínica el de la Espada comenta — Ahora entiendo porque sus novias lo apuñalaron

— Como que se cree de esos personajes de anime, que les gusta jugar al pervertido y que lo golpeen — Insinúo Itsuki casi poniendo la palma en la frente — ¿En que estaba pensando en querer tocarle los bustos de esa mujer?

— ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían Yang, Weiss y Ruby si le intentaran tocarles sus partes íntimas? — Dijo Jaune esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y teniendo los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Por favor chicos fue un accidente! ¡En serio lo fue! — Excuso Motoyasu ante las miradas de sospechas de los demás Héroes y la de enojo por parte de la científica — Vamos chicos ¿Quién no se resistiría por tocar un buen par de melones? Como… ¡AUCH!

— Por favor seguirme, que el rey los espera — Pide cortésmente la criada con una gota en la frente y haciendo una forzada sonrisa.

* * *

— Yo lo denunciara por acoso sexual y hablaría con todos mis abogados para que lo pongan a juicio y con cadena perpetua por posible violador — Dijo Weiss mostrando una ensombrecida mirada de desprecio.

— Si ese miserable pervertido se atreve a tocarme, o hacerle algo a Ruby. Lo golpeare, lo triturare y le haré el peor F&$"#%$ que se pueda imaginar — Amenazo Yang con una siniestra aura negra.

— Un F&$"#%$ ¿Cómo el de S&¡#$%# o como la de S$%#$%#? — Pregunta Nora llamando la atención de Yang — Es que también soy fan de M%$& K#$#%#

— Soy yo, o noto que en ese mundo por donde esta Jaune. Ya es de día en plena mañana — Señala Ruby que mira muy curiosa la pantalla.

— Es cierto… ¿Cuándo se hizo de noche y luego amaneció? Sin que nos diéramos cuenta — Cuestiona Pyrrha muy confundida.

— Oh tal vez en ese mundo el tiempo y espacio funciona muy diferente al nuestro — Supuso Nora muy exaltada — Como en ese programa de la D&*/$# D"$%&*?

— Ok Nora, demasiadas referencias para que nos pongan un Strike por copyright — Dijo Yang tapando la boca a Nora — Y si nos demandan. Será la Reina de Hielo que pagara la multa

— ¡¿DISCULPA?! — Grito la heredera con varias venas rojas.

* * *

Llegados a la sala de audiencias, los cinco héroes pueden ver por un lado a un grupo variado de doce personas. Que a ojos de los japoneses e incluso Jaune tienen una pinta de personajes de RPG, o de historia de fantasía medieval con ropas de aventureros. Algunos en armaduras de caballero y otros que a simple vista parecen magos. El propio Aprendiz de Héroe miraba muy ansioso el escenario que se estaba formando.

El rey desde su trono mira a los cinco con una tranquila sonrisa — Según lo prometido ayer, he reclutado a compañeros que os acompañarán durante el viaje. Al parecer, todos se reunieron y ya han decidido a qué héroe desean seguir

Jaune apretaba los puños de la emoción de soñar con su equipo de aventuras. Tanto que esbozaba una larga sonrisa, al imaginarse con sus amigos de Beacon en una situación similar. E internamente pensaba — _Bien… Haciendo cálculos. Se deberían de dividirse en dos grupos de cuatro personas lideradas por un Héroe con tres aventureros. Y los otros serían un total de tres con dos aventureros… Espero que me toquen una arquera, maga y luchador_

— Ahora bien, los futuros salvadores. Por favor, pónganse con el héroe a quien le juraran su total lealtad durante el resto de la travesía — Ordeno el rey de Melromarc dirigiéndose al grupo de doce aventureros.

— _Ah ya veo. Sera como un tipo de sorteo, donde el ganador obtiene la mejor parte… Y probablemente me toquen más al tener las peores estadísticas_ — Pensó Jaune con mucha inocencia mientras cerraba los ojos cruzándose los brazos y asintiendo, muy convencido que recibiría más que los otros héroes.

Cada Héroe poniéndose en un orden secuencial. Jaune mira muy emocionado de cómo cada aventurero se acerca y se pone detrás de cada Héroe… Pero al poco tiempo, tal sonrisa sería cambiada a una de confusión al que ninguno de los aventureros se le acercaba o tan siquiera le dirigían una mirada de confianza. Que en el proceso casi todos lo miraban con duda y desconcierto, por lo que todos pasaban olímpicamente de él. Como si fuera la peor opción de Héroe.

Al final todo termino así:

**Héroe de la Espada: 5 Personas**

**Héroe de la Lanza: 4 Personas**

**Héroe del Arco: 3 Personas**

**Aprendiz de Héroe: 0 Personas**

**Heroína Camaleón: 0 Personas**

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie quiere hacer equipo conmigo? ¿Será por mis estadísticas? Que de por si son malas de entrada_ — Pensó Jaune muy preocupado en buscar una explicación lógica de su situación.

— _Con que al final, a nadie le importo. Veré como me las ingenio para sobrevivir a este extraño mundo_ — Pensó Promestein sin darle mucha importancia a los aventureros, luego da un vistazo al Aprendiz de Héroe — _Y parece que no estoy sola en esto_

* * *

— Pobre chico vómito, nadie quiere estar con el — Comento Yang con mucha lastima.

— Al menos debería de haber alguien dispuesto a apoyarlo — Insinúa Blake mirando con tristeza al Aprendiz de Héroe.

— Claro que lo hay y somos yo, Nora y Ren que si pudiéramos haríamos equipo con él. Como siempre lo fuimos — Dijo Pyrrha con mucha convicción mientras que Nora asiente ante sus palabras.

— No es por ser dura. Pero si en la academia el sistema de formación de equipos hubiera sido de la misma manera en donde esta Jaune. Siendo el escogido para ser líder de su equipo, obviamente nadie querría estar con él, ni mucho menos al ver su desempeño en la academia — Comento Weiss estando de brazos cruzados — Habría que ser un completo idiota para tener de líder a alguien como el — Nota las miradas de molestia del equipo JNPR, en especial la mirada fulminante de Pyrrha — ¿Qué? Si solo dije la verdad

— Si me escogieran para ser líder de mi equipo ¿Tú te unirías a mí? — Pregunta Ruby mirando seriamente a su compañera.

— Si hubiera seguido la misma desde que nos conocidos. Hubiera dicho que no de buenas a primeras… Pero en estos momentos lo consideraría — Responde Weiss mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Y tú Blake? — Ruby interroga a Blake mirándola fijamente.

— Te digo la verdad, o seguimos siendo amigas — Cuestiono la fauno felina con ligero nerviosismo — Mejor sigamos viendo lo que hace Jaune

* * *

— Disculpe majestad — Jaune levanta la mano ligeramente nervioso — De casualidad ¿No hay más aventureros disponibles? Es que parece que nadie quiere hacer equipo conmigo

— Ya veo… Es una lástima, pero encontré a los mejores que podía proveerles — Afirmo el rey mirando con lastima al héroe y mira a uno de los hombres en túnica — Por favor dile la verdad

— Entendido majestad — Asiente el hombre y camina en donde está el Aprendiz a informarle — Lo lamento mucho Héroe Aprendiz… Pero parece que ninguno de los aventureros quiere estar con un Héroe que en comparación de los demás es bastante débil. Estarían arriesgando demasiado sus vidas en alguien débil — Mira a Promestein — Lo mismo va para usted valiente heroína, al tener estadísticas indeterminadas. No podemos determinar si eres alguien fuerte o débil para tener consideración

— Lo entiendo. No los culpo si ven mejor ir a opciones seguras — Insinúo la científica de metal liquido casi inexpresiva — Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar

Jaune por su parte miraba al piso totalmente frustrado, recordando su niñez de como nadie lo tomaba en serio. Y a la hora de escogerlo en los deportes todos pasaban de el, o era escogido de ultimo. Más adelante recuerda su desempeño en la academia Beacon, donde fuera de su equipo y en parte del equipo RWBY, nadie se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Y no eran pocos quienes lo nombraban como un completo inútil, y que no tiene futuro como cazador ni el talento para hacerle frente al Grimm más débil.

Tras un minuto de silencio al recordar toda la frustración y decepciones de su vida. Levanta la mirada con mucha seriedad — ¡Bien! ¡Si así lo quieren! ¡Haré las cosas a mi manera! ¡No necesito a nadie! ¡Y tengo experiencia peleando contra monstruos!

Todos se quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos la actitud de Jaune por unos momentos… Que pasado unos segundos alguien le toca el hombro.

— Si quieres, hago equipo contigo ¿Te interesa? — Sugirió Promestein que toma por sorpresa a Jaune.

— ¿Qué? … ¿Es en serio? — Dijo el Aprendiz de Héroe sin poder creer lo que está pasando.

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Este dato de que Jaune proviene de Vacuo me lo tuve que inventar. Dado que de forma oficial no hay datos de la nacionalidad de Jaune Arc en Renmant. Obviamente lo mostrado en este fic no debe de tomarse como información verídica. Una vez que se haya revelado la nacionalidad de Jaune Arc de forma oficial por los encargados de RWBY.**

**Notas de Autor: ¡Qué onda a todos! Espero que les hayan gustado este primer capítulo de este fic, que estoy intentando llevar la historia de Tate no Yuusha mas o menos al ritmo de lo mostrado en las novelas. Por lo que no se extrañen que algunas cosas difieran para los que solo han visto el anime o por lo menos han leído el manga. **

**Y asumo que más de uno se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué putas Jaune no es el Héroe Escudo? Hasta en el mismo fic prologo se hace mención del mismo… Pues quienes ya conozcan el anime, manga o mejor dicho han leído las novelas. Sabrán que [SPOILERS] En Melromarc tanto por el Rey como también por la iglesia de los Tres Héroes, se deja en claro que el Héroe Escudo nunca ha sido bien visto desde el vamos. Y la acusación e posterior demonización de Naofumi fue en parte planeado para evitar todo apoyo de semi-humanos [FIN DEL SPOILER] Por lo que para este fic, se podría justificar que el Rey Aultcray logro invocar a los Héroes y saltarse por completo al no tan deseado Héroe Escudo.**

**Aparte que para efectos prácticos del fic. No pienso hacer de Jaune un Naofumi 2.0. Con todo lo que conlleva y se que estaría contradiciendo el título de la obra de Tate no Yuusha (El Héroe Escudo) Y parte de la gracia… Pero de igual manera con la intencionada ausencia de Ralphtalia y Filo, es para efectos prácticos del fic. Y en parte ser lo más leal a Jaune como personaje y hacer un contraste con la dinámica que pienso hacer con Promestein y Jaune como pareja de equipo. Que espero de todo corazón que sea lo más funcional posible en lo que se viene en adelante.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Si te gusto deja tu review, si crees que deba mejorar en algo también deja tu review para ver si para la próxima lo pueda hacer mejor.**


	3. Preparativos

**Capítulo 2: Preparativos**

* * *

— Si quieres, hago equipo contigo ¿Te interesa? — Sugirió Promestein que toma por sorpresa a Jaune.

— ¿Qué? … ¿Es en serio? — Dijo el Aprendiz de Héroe sin poder creer lo que está pasando. Por lo que le pregunta — Pero tú también eres una heroína. No subirías de nivel estando conmigo

— Yo diría que si, por algo muy simple. Yo no poseo un arma legendaria a diferencia de los demás, estoy con las manos vacías como vez — Explico mostrando ambas manos sin tener nada — Aparte. Si lo notaste cuando tú y los demás se acercaron y salió esa ventana de advertencia. A mí no me llego tal mensaje, dando a entender que soy una excepción a la regla

— ¿De verdad? ¡¿Eso es genial?! — Exclamo Jaune con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillando de esperanza. Que de golpe cambia su actitud a una muy sobreactuada seriedad, estando de ojos cerrados y levantando su postura — Ejem… Bueno, es un interesante dato. Aunque ya tenia fijo emprender mi heroico viaje en solitario

La científica ángel con los ojos entrecerrados le pregunta de forma fría — ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Sí o no?

— ¡Pues claro que me gustaría! — Asiente el Aprendiz muy entusiasmado. Mientras que la científica y los demás lo miran con pena más una gota en la nuca.

— _Se nota que es de los que difícilmente tiene amigos_ — Pensó apenado el Héroe de la Espada.

— Disculpa Héroe de la Lanza — Una de las aventureras de Motoyasu levanto la mano de forma cordial — Quisiera acompañar al Héroe Aprendiz ¿Puedo?

— Hmm… Déjame pensarlo — Dijo Motoyasu dirigiendo la mirada — ¡HEY JAUNE! ¡Esta bella dama quiere formar parte de tu equipo! ¡¿La Aceptas?!

— ¡Por supuesto que la acepto! — Exclamo Jaune emocionado al ver que alguien más se fija en el. Y al ver a la aventurera que se le acerca, se trata de una linda chica pelirroja que al verla a detalle. Le recuerda a alguien en especial — _Se parece bastante a Pyrrha_

* * *

— ¿Esa soy yo? — Dijo Pyrrha un tanto conmocionada.

— A simple vista eso parece, pero a grandes rasgos se nota las diferencias y su voz es distinta a la tuya Pyrrha — Explico Ren.

— O sea, que ella es la equivalente a nuestra Pyrrha — Insinúo Nora muy emocionada — ¿Cómo sería la versión mía de ese mundo?

— Al menos Jaune parece tener a alguien de confianza. A no ser que quiso unirse por lastima — Comento la heredera de forma analítica.

— Que bien Pyrrha. Jaune tiene de compañera a alguien parecida a ti — Insinúa Ruby muy inocente — ¿No te emociona?

— Me parece bien que alguien apoye a Jaune… Pero… — Pyrrha baja la mirada estando a espalda de los demás — Siento como si estuviera siendo reemplazada

— Oh vamos, no creo que chico vomito quiera reemplazarte — Dijo Yang dandole unas palmadas a Pyrrha por la espalda — Aparte, parece una chica agradable

— Esta solo en otro mundo. Hay que entenderlo — Insinúa Blake tocando el hombro derecho de la campeona.

* * *

— _Hay algo en esta chica que no me cuadra… Siento algo muy malo en ella_ — Pensó Promestein viendo fijamente a la aventurera pelirroja.

— ¿Hay alguien más que quiera caer bajo la protección de Jaune Arc? — Pregunto cordialmente el rey de Melromarc, que luego de ver que nadie más da una respuesta al respecto. Da un suspiro y mira al Aprendiz de Héroe — Por lo tanto, no hay nadie más. Desafortunadamente Héroe Jaune, parece que tendrá que buscar el talento adicional usted mismo. Pero no se preocupe, porque yo le daré una bonificación en su fondo de guerra mensual que pronto será distribuido

— ¡Entendido majestad! ¡Le agradezco la hospitalidad! — Asiente el Aprendiz con clara humildad.

— Ahora bien, aquí están sus fondos mensuales de guerra. Héroes valientes, utilicen esto con un objetivo claro en mente — El rey ordena a uno de sus súbditos a darles a cada uno de los Héroes unas bolsas de dinero — Joven Arc y señorita Stein recibirán ambos 800 monedas de plata, mientras que los otros recibirán 600 cada uno. Por favor, utilicen este dinero para comprar equipos para ustedes mismos

— Muchas gracias rey. Por lo menos me tomo muy en serio el ahorrar dinero — Comento Jaune muy entusiasmado.

— Me pregunto que se podrá comprar con esta cantidad de dinero — Dijo Promestein muy curiosa viendo su bolsa.

Momentos después de que se concluyera la admisión de equipos y entrega de dinero. La aventurera pelirroja se presenta ante el par de Héroes.

— Err… Me llamo Mein Sophia, es un placer estar a lado de ustedes

— Encantada Mein, daré todo mi mayor esfuerzo para ser el mejor héroe y que no puedas preocuparte al tenerte a mi lado — Propuso Jaune con un poco de torpeza en sus palabras.

— Y bien Héroe ¿A dónde crees que debamos ir? — Pregunta Promestein estando de brazos cruzados.

Jaune mira a la aventurera — Mein, asumo que debes de saber cómo es el pueblo fuera del castillo ¿O no? — Ve como la joven asiente a sus palabras — Bien, ahora lo primero que debemos procurar es ir a una tienda de armas a comprar equipamiento. E ir lo mejor preparados posibles para derrotar a monstruos de bajo nivel, para así subir de experiencia con total tranquilidad

— Vaya, buena decisión para ser un Aprendiz de Héroe. Hasta hace pensar que eres un experto en esto — Comento Promestein con claro sarcasmo.

— Soy muy bueno en los juegos RPG y en los de Estrategia. Por lo que se lo primordial a la hora de empezar — Responde Jaune muy convencido y mirando con la frente en alto muy determinado.

* * *

— ¡Así se hace Jaune! — Exclama Ruby muy emocionada — ¿Ahora quien dice que jugar videojuegos es una pérdida de tiempo?

— ¡Genial heroico líder! ¡Demuestra quien manda! — Grito Nora muy emocionada.

— Hay que darle merito a Jaune. No podrá tener las mejores cualidades físicas de un cazador, pero su talento para la estrategia y la preparación es de admirar — Elogio la heredera bajando ligeramente la mirada.

— Guau Reina del Hielo. Primera vez que veo que halagas al chico vomito — Comento Yang entre orejas dando unos pequeños empujones a su compañera de equipo.

— ¿Te importa? Tal vez ese chico sea un idiota, o un ridículo que fracasa en hacerse el interesante. Pero se reconocer cuando alguien hace algo bien — Afirma Weiss mirando con molestia a su compañera Yang.

— Pensándolo bien… Si Jaune estuvo en esa librería cuando fue llevado a ese mundo ¿Por qué no volvemos ahí para encontrar ese libro? — Sugirió Blake de forma pensativa.

— ¡Muy buena idea Blake! — Exclama Ruby con un pulgar arriba, pero su expresión cambia a una de duda — Pero creo que debemos hacerlo mañana, ya casi será de noche

* * *

10 Minutos pasaron mientras se exploraba la ciudad, con Mein como guía. Y llegan a una tienda de armas, que a la vista de su cartel tiene una gigantesca espada grabada.

Una vez dentro, ante los ojos de Jaune era como ir a una tienda de antigüedades de armas usadas por cazadores durante años. Con la diferencia que las armas en los mostradores y en las estanterías se veían recién forjadas, como la respetable cantidad de espadas, hachas, lanzas, mazas, dagas, arcos, escudos y armaduras. El chico se queda maravillado ante la cantidad y calidad que dichos objetos expresan con su mero brillo del metal, y el diseño de algunas que les da un toque muy imponente.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? — Hablo el dueño de la tienda, un hombre calvo de mediana edad, con una notoria barba negra de forma triangular a su barbilla. Que mira con una sonrisa a los recién llegados.

Jaune va al mostrador a preguntarle directamente — ¿Qué es lo mejor que tienen de las armas que tienes disponibles?

— Buena pregunta joven — El vendedor camina hacia un deposito detrás suyo, que luego de casi un minuto llega trayendo diversas armas — Tenemos espadas de plata, Hachas de mano para ser lanzadas. Lanzas de plata, Escudos de hierro y unas recién hechas dagas venenosas para monstruos

— Mmm… ¿Qué precio tienen las más baratas? — Señalo el Héroe viendo con curiosidad las armas.

— Lo más barato es aproximadamente unas 300 monedas de plata. Y son esta espada de hierro, esta lanza de hierro, y esta hacha de hierro — Explico el vendedor mostrando tales armas — ¿Te interesan?

— De casualidad ¿Hay un método para ver que estadísticas dan cada arma? — Pregunto inocentemente el chico.

— ¿No entiendo a que se refiere? O es de esas cosas que solo los héroes invocados saben — Cuestiono el señor muy confundido ante la pregunta.

— Permíteme revisar unas cosas primeros — Jaune abre su menú de Status, e intenta verificar una función semejante al análisis de puntos de ataque y otras cosas que dan cada arma. Pero tras casi un minuto navegando — Perece que no hay tal función… Ya se ¿Me permite ver las armas más de cerca? — Tras ver como el vendedor deja las armas en el mostrador. Jaune saca su Scroll para tomarles fotos, que al pulsar el comando para tomar una foto. El aparato muestra una repentina actualización de datos.

**NUEVA APLICACIÓN INSTALADA:**

**ESCANEO DE ITEMS**

— _¿Escaneo de Ítems? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cuándo puse a descargar esto? ¿Y acaso en este mundo existe la internet?_ — Tras quedar totalmente extrañado ante la misteriosa App, Jaune decide revisar más a fondo y ve la descripción a detalle.

**Escaneo de Ítems: Mediante fotos o grabaciones en video de los objetos capturados, como armas, equipo, ropa y diversos materiales. Se hace un instantáneo análisis de sus características, utilidades y cantidad de puntos de salud o de magia para los objetos curativos. Que en el caso de armas y equipos de protección se analiza sus estadísticas y nivel de destreza para su uso.**

**Como usarlo: Poniendo el Scroll en modo foto o de grabación en directo, póngalo frente a los objetos que se quiere escanear. Sea tomando una foto o hacer un video grabado.**

— _Eso suena cool. A ver si lo intento_ — Pensó Jaune muy impresionado, mientras mira la foto donde sale la espada. Y automáticamente el Scroll da los siguientes datos:

**Espada de Hierro**

**Puntos de Ataque: 7**

**Velocidad: 4**

**Habilidad: 3**

**Precisión de Golpes: 80%**

**Porcentaje para Golpes Críticos: 5%**

**Nivel de Destreza Requerido: D**

**Recomendación: Inapropiado. Ya lleva equipado con armas más optimizadas.**

— _¿Qué llevo armas más optimizadas?_ — Jaune toma una foto de la espada de su Crocea Mors y nota que las estadísticas son casi iguales al de la espada, solo que con un punto más de velocidad y dos más de habilidad. Y cuyo porcentaje de críticos es de un 10% — _Entonces no lo necesito _— Toma una foto del hacha y da los siguientes datos

**Hacha de Hierro:**

**NEGATIVO: Necesita tener nivel de Destreza D en hachas, para poder usarlo adecuadamente.**

— _¿Qué necesito tener un D en hachas? _— Pensó muy extrañado — _ A ver que tal la lanza_

**Lanza de Hierro**

**NEGATIVO: Necesita tener nivel de Destreza D en lanzas, para poder usarlo adecuadamente.**

— _¿Otra vez con eso?_ — Mira al vendedor para preguntarle — ¿Puedo tocar el hacha y la lanza? — Ve asentir al señor, por lo que primero intenta tomar el hacha… Pero… — ¡AAHHH! — Recibe una descarga eléctrica tras tocarla. Y al frente suyo aparece una ventana de advertencia.

**NEGATIVO: Necesita tener nivel de Destreza D en Hachas para esta arma.**

— Hmm… Interesante, hay ciertas restricciones en el uso de armas — Comento Promestein muy intrigada, tras analizar lo sucedido con el Aprendiz de Héroe.

Jaune mira al vendedor para preguntarle — ¿A que precio están las mejores armas que tienes disponibles?

— Buena pregunta joven. Las mejores armas son la Espada plateada de 4800 monedas de plata, la mejor lanza está a 5250 monedas y la mejor hacha a unos 4600. Es lo más barato que encontraras aquí, comparado a otros lugares que son mucho más costosos — Afirmo muy confiado el vendedor.

— _Como que no me conviene comprar armas de momentos_ — Pensó Jaune con una gota de sudor en la frente, y mira a su compañera heroína — ¿Algo que te interesa Promestein?

— Nada de momentos. Aunque tampoco soy de pelear con armas que no sean de fuego. Las prefiero, aparte de luchar a mano limpia — Confiesa la científica levantando las manos con desinterés.

El Aprendiz dirige la mirada a — ¿Y tu Mein?

— ¿Me podrías comprar esta daga y este corsé de batalla? Se ven muy bonitas — Pregunto la aventurera agarrando en la mano una daga de casi unos 50 centímetros de largo del filo. Con la otra mano señala una armadura femenina para el combate, que esta adornada de unas vistosas joyas y unos aditamentos que le dan un toque muy llamativo a la vista.

— ¿Cuánto es por todo eso? — Dijo Jaune un poco preocupado.

— La daga de plata son unos 4700 monedas de plata y el corsé diamantes, más de 1.5800 monedas de plata. Aunque en monedas de oro sería, aproximadamente una con 5800 de plata… En total son, 2.0500 monedas de plata y dos monedas de oro con 500 de plata

— Ahh… Ok, entiendo — La mirada del chico se ensombreció de los aterradores precios, y luego mira a sus compañeras — ¿Quieren ir a otro sitio? — Al asentir las chicas, se despide del vendedor — Fue un placer ir a esta tienda… Volveremos cuando tengamos más presupuesto para armas

* * *

— ¿Cómo y cuándo fue que su Scroll le salió semejante App? — Dijo la heredera con los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo — Esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido

— ¿Magia de otro mundo? Supongo — Yang levanto los hombros por un momento — Pero esa aplicación que le llego a la Scroll del chico vomito es bastante genial

— ¡Quiero tener esa App en mi Scroll! — Grito Nora con los ojos brillando como las estrellas de la emoción. Y toma su Scroll navegando por internet — ¡Podría ver que Hotcakes es más delicioso y más fácil de cocinar!

— La verdad, es que es demasiado conveniente que la Scroll de Jaune le salga algo así. Cuando hace unos momentos no mostraba que haya cobertura de internet en ese mundo, es como si alguien o algo lo estuviera ayudando — Insinúo la fauno felina con sospecha.

— Puede que ese mundo tenga algunos secretos que serán revelados en determinados momentos. Y que al Scroll que Jaune está usando, le salga tal App de forma situacional, sea prueba de ello — Sugirió el Ren verde mirando con sospecha la escena.

— Aunque… ¿No creen que en esa tienda todo esta caro? Digo. Normalmente en los RPGs los ítems y demás cosas al inicio están a precios muy bajos, para comprar lo necesario. Acá en cambio están muy caros, para apenas empezar la aventura — Comento casualmente Yang y voltea a mirar a su hermana — ¿Qué opinas Ruby?... ¿Ruby? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué Jaune tiene que sufrir semejante desgracia? — Digo la líder Ruby entre lágrimas — Prohibirle tocar armas es un crimen contra la humanidad… Sería como vivir en un destino peor que la muerte… Oh Jaune, debe de estar sufriendo mucho al no poder tener esas geniales armas

Las demás chicas se quedan mirándola con una gota de la pena, siendo Pyrrha la primera en preguntar — ¿Siempre es así?

— Pues… — Yang mirando por los lados, sin idea de nada. De forma desesperada señala la pantalla — ¡Sigamos viendo! ¡Que seguro algo genial o gracioso sucederá!

* * *

A unos pocos metros fuera de la tienda, la científica monstruo mira a Jaune que tiene una mirada muy pensativa. Que por curiosidad le pregunta — ¿Alguna idea de dónde vamos a ir?

— Estoy pensando… Si no podemos tener nuevas armas de momentos. Debemos hacer algo alternativo, para tener el dinero suficiente para comprar lo mejor. O ese caso — Mira a la aventurera con seriedad — Mein ¿Sabes de una tienda de pociones y objetos curativos? — Ve cómo responde con un Si — Entonces llévanos ahí cuanto antes

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — Cuestiono la aventura.

— Pues, para estar lo mejor preparados ¿Acaso eso no es primordial? — Dijo el Aprendiz sin entender la actitud de su compañera.

— Pero ¿Por qué no vamos a una tienda de ropa? Para comprar equipo de protección lo más óptimo posible — Sugirió la aventurera esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ehh… Ok Mein. Algo de protección extra no está mal — Comento el chico rascándose un poco la nuca. Y mira a la científica — ¿Qué opinas Promestein?

— No es mala idea. Hasta diría que necesito un cambio de imagen para adecuarme al entorno — Comento la chica de metal liquido viendo su ropa. Pero de forma muy discreta mira a Mein — _Su actitud es muy sospechosa_

En el transcurso del paseo, Jaune juguetea un poco con la Scroll y la aventurera muy curiosa le pregunta — ¿Qué es eso? Primera vez que veo algo así

— Esto… Digamos que es algo que usamos en mi mundo actualmente. Y sirve para muchas cosas — Explico torpemente el chico, mientras tras haber checado la App recién instalada. Por curiosidad pulsa el sistema de actualizar datos, para ver que sale y sorpresivamente…

**NUEVAS APLICACIONES INSTALADAS:**

**DIMENSIÓN DE BOLSILLO: Poder guardar todo tipo de objetos repetidas veces, hasta llegar a un límite de 99 unidades por objeto. No importa el tamaño ni el peso, podrá llevar toda la cantidad necesaria a cualquier lugar. Dado que todo está guardado en una dimensión fuera del espacio tiempo.**

**COMO USARLO: Ponga la Scroll en modo grabación y apuntalo a cualquier objeto que quiera guardarlo, luego pulsa el icono de guardar. Una vez hecho esto el objeto será absorbido digitalmente hacia la Scroll y estará enlistado junto a los demás objetos guardados. Esto se aplica en objetos curativos, armas, armaduras y ropas, materiales, objetos importantes e inclusive dinero… No se puede absorber objetos que sean propiedad de otros Héroes o de enemigos que están usándolo en batalla.**

**MAPA MUNDIAL: Mapa automático que registrara todo lugar ya visitado con anterioridad. Para tener una orientación lo más optimizada posible, que en caso de obtener información u nombres de otras zonas. Inmediatamente serán registradas, inclusive funciones GPS para especificar la ruta que se necesita ir u persona que se quiera localizar.**

**COMO USARLO: Pulsa el icono de mapa que aparece en el menú del Scroll, activara el mapa y en el sub-menú de configuraciones puede determinar la imagen, nivel de zoom y búsqueda. Puede configurar funciones GPS como dejar marcado un punto específico u objetivo fijo.**

**ESCANEO: Sistema que permite hacer un análisis de cada guerrero u monstruo que se haya escaneado mediante la Scroll. En esto último se determina sus puntos de salud, estadísticas, nivel, puntos de experiencias que ofrece y hasta materiales u objetos que puede ofrecer al exterminarlo. Una vez analizado, sus datos quedarán guardados en una lista denominada bestiario.**

**COMO USARLO: Ponga la Scroll en modo grabación y apuntalo directamente al objetivo. En aproximadamente dos segundos, el objetivo será analizado con todos los datos que puede proveer. Para ir al Bestiario, hay que pulsar el icono que aparece en el extremo inferior de la pantalla.**

**STATUS DE PODERES Y DESTREZAS: Sistema diseñado para determinar los puntos de experiencia y de habilidad, requeridos para subir a ciertos niveles de destreza. Mediante el uso constante de armas/magias, y ver que el nivel actual de puntos de práctica del usuario.**

**COMO USARLO: Toca el icono marcado en el menú principal de Scroll. Dependiendo del usuario, los niveles de destreza y otras cuestiones pueden variar.**

— ¡Guau! ¡Esto es increíble! — Exclamo Jaune muy impresionado ante las nuevas aplicaciones instaladas.

* * *

Las chicas casi se les cae la mandíbula al ver las recién salidas App con características muy útiles. En especial…

— ¡YO QUIERO TENER ESA APP! — Grito Ruby con los ojos brillando y con una exagerada sonrisa — ¡EN ESPECIAL LA DE STATUS DE PODER Y EL ESCANEO!

— ¡Y YO QUIERO ESO DE DIMENSION DE BOLSILLO! — Grito Nora saltando de la emoción — ¡¿Se imaginan la cantidad de Hotcakes que podría guardar en mi Scroll?!

— No creo que eso sea posible Nora — Insinúo Ren.

— Pero me pregunto ¿Si es posible eso de guardar 99 objetos de lo mismo? — Cuestiono Yang muy curiosa.

— A mí me parece más útil el mapa y el escaneo — Dijo Blake.

— ¿No les parece ridículo todo esto? Y que para colmo salga así de la nada — Protesto Weiss con una expresión de molestia. Y ve como todos la mira con cara de póker… Que luego da un suspiro — Esta bien, pensare que todo esto es lo normal. Por más absurdo y ridículo que parezca

— Nuestra Reina de Hielo está creciendo rápido — Dijo Yang derramando una lagrima de alegría.

Jaune usa su Scroll como indica una de las Apps y lo apunta hacia su bolsa de dinero. Que en menos de un segundo la bolsa desaparece en varios pixeles, que deja totalmente sorprendido al chico, casi que se queda paralizado. Luego su Scroll hace un sonido dando el siguiente mensaje.

**TIENES 800 MONEDAS DE PLATA**

— _¿Cómo hago para sacarlo?_ — Pensó Jaune con los ojos como platos, y ve en el menú de la App un icono de nombre (Tomar) Que al tocarlo, sale una pantalla de la lista de objetos guardados y por la parte superior sale el dinero, toca el dinero y seleccionar en tomar todo. Y en ese momento la bolsa de dinero reaparece en la mano izquierda de Jaune. Dejándolo mucho más sorprendido — Esto sobrepasa toda expectativa

Tal evento no paso desapercibo ante la aventurera ni con la científica que miraron impresionadas lo que acababa de hacer el Aprendiz de Héroe.

— Esa cosa que usaste con la bolsa ¿Fue magia? — Señalo Mein que veía curiosa el Scroll.

— Pues… Digamos que si — Asiente el Aprendiz sin tener las palabras correctas para explicar de forma detallada lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo es que lograste hacer eso? ¿Qué método usaste? — Interrogo Promestein mirando con intriga.

— Quise revisar unas cosas y luego me salieron unas aplicaciones. Que me permiten hacer unas cosas… Bueno, cosas muy comunes de un videojuego RPG — Dijo con nervios el chico, y casi sudando frío.

— ¿Videojuego RPG? ¿Y eso que es? — Dijo la aventurera muy confundida.

— Me permites ese aparato. Si es mucha molestia — Pidió Promestein extendiendo su mano derecha.

— No sé si deba… Digo ¿En tu mundo existen estas cosas? — Señala su Scroll — Algo de este nivel de tecnología y de usos

— Claro que si lo hay. Y por dónde vengo lo llamamos Smartphone, que técnicamente hace casi las mismas cosas que ese aparato del que llamas Scroll — Responde directamente la científica angelical sin muchos rodeos — Aunque comparado a como son los de mi mundo. Me atrevo a decir que eso se ve tecnológicamente más avanzado que cualquier Smartphone que conozca… Pero descuida, que se tratar muy bien con máquinas. Si a eso te referías

— Ehh… Ok, confió que sepas lo que haces — Jaune le pasa su Scroll a la científica. Y esta al tomarla la revisa de manera que pareciera que fuese una experta en su uso. Aunque sea la primera vez que la use.

— _Este Scroll es básicamente una versión más sofisticada de un Smartphone. Al menos es de fácil manejo, y con varias funciones _— Pensó analíticamente viendo a detalle cada aplicación instalada. Y tras revisar las nuevas aplicaciones, intenta revisar si hay cobertura de internet — ¿Cómo descargaste estas aplicaciones? Si ni siquiera hay señal de internet.

— Eh, no lo se. Solo aparecieron así como así. Tal vez sea eso de los Héroes y cosas geniales que pasan en las historias de chicos que entran a otros mundos… Bueno, esa es mi respuesta — Explico torpemente el chico diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Oye ¿Me lo podrías prestar? — Pidió la aventurera interesada.

— Te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Es muy peligroso dárselo a gente con nula noción de aparatos tecnológicos de esta magnitud. Lo más probable que lo rompa al poco tiempo, y sería una total desgracia que eso pasase — Advirtió Promestein mientras sigue revisando cada aspecto del aparato.

— Disculpa ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una tonta? — Dijo la aventurera con los ojos cerrados.

— No necesariamente… Pero si lo quieres interpretar de esa forma, estas a tu derecho — Contesto la científica muy indiferente, ignorando la vena roja de la aventurera.

— Cuando termines, por favor devolmermelo. Que es algo muy preciado — Insistió el Aprendiz rascándose un poco la nuca.

* * *

— Lo veo… Y es difícil de creer. Sobrepasa toda lógica — Dijo Weiss con los ojos como platos tras ver como la bolsa desapareció y reapareció por arte de magia.

— Necesito tener esa App a como de lugar. Podría guardar todo el dinero para mi motocicleta — Decía Yang con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

— ¡LO QUIERO! ¡LO QUIERO! ¡LO QUIERO! — Gritaron Nora y Ruby muy emocionadas, y saltando de la alegría como si fueran niñas en una juguetería.

— ¿No creen que esa chica fue algo dura con la aventurera? Ni siquiera es una niña. Para tratarla de esa manera — Dijo Blake sintiendo lastima por Mein.

— Tal vez. Por ella tiene razón en sus motivos, en especial cuando una Scroll no es un juguete para tirarlo — Insinúo la heredera.

— Es verdad. Más cuando los nuevos modelos cuestan un ojo de la cara — Asiente Yang, recordando con horror los precios de las últimas actualizaciones.

— He recibido muchas propuestas para patrocinar Scroll. Hasta me regalaron las nuevas versiones, que todavía no salen al mercado — Dijo Pyrrha recibiendo la atención de todo el mundo.

— ¡ME REGALARIAS UNA! — Dijeron Nora, Ruby y Yang al unísono. Con estrellas en las ojos

* * *

Dentro de la tienda de ropa y armadura, que esbozaba un aire similar al de la anterior tienda. Jaune mira con gran fascinación los maniquíes vestidos con armaduras de caballero, que al ponerse en frente de uno lo analiza con la Scroll dando los siguientes resultados:

**Armadura de Bronce**

**NEGATIVO: Necesitas tener Nivel C en armaduras para poder usarlo adecuadamente. De lo contrario tendrá serios problemas para movilizarse a raíz del peso de la armadura.**

— Al menos esto tiene una justificación — Pensó un poco desilusionado el Aprendiz tras ver los datos. Que luego mira a la vendedora — Disculpa ¿Cuánto cuesta esta armadura?

— Cuesta tres monedas de oro

— _Es mi imaginación ¿O todo en este pueblo está caro?_ — Pensó Jaune con expresión de Póker.

Promestein mira entre las prendas guindadas. Y le comenta a Jaune — Voy a necesitar ropa nueva

— ¿Para subir tus estadísticas de defensa?

— No. Para adecuarme al entorno — Afirmo la ángel dando un ligero giro y se mira la ropa — Con esto que llevo, me veo rara y fuera de lugar. Con respecto al ambiente medieval de este mundo

— Ya veo… Tal vez deba hacer lo mismo — Insinúo Jaune haciendo un gesto pensativo — Aunque primero debo ver, cuales son las ropas más baratas que pueda comprar

— Siendo honesta. Con excepción de esos pantalones azules y los tenis anaranjados, ciertamente te vez mas o menos como un aventurero de este mundo. Por lo que no necesitas hacerte un cambio — Afirmo Promestein viendo la ropa de su compañero a detalle.

— Gracias por el cumplido… O sea que no necesito comprar nada, por ahora — Supuso el Héroe con un poco de duda viendo lo que hay en los mostradores — ¿Piensas ver que puedes comprar?

— No. Veré lo que más me llama la atención, me lo probare y si gustas puedes dar un veredicto — Sugirió la ángel viendo las muestras de armaduras femeninas — Al fin y a cabo, me gusta verme bien ante los chicos — Le dirige una mirada seductora a Jaune — ¿Qué crees que deba ponerme?

Jaune se queda ruborizado por unos segundos, y mira a otro lado — No lo se. Tu ve lo que tu creas conveniente

* * *

— Detecto peligro — Divago Pyrrha con el ceño fruncido, mirando con sospecha a Promestein.

— Oh por favor, no creo que sea para tanto — Bromeo Yang.

— ¿Vistes como miro a Jaune? ¿Y de preguntarle que ropa debía ponerse? — Señalo Pyrrha de forma acusadora — Es claro que estaba seduciéndolo

— ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco paranoica? — Dijo Weiss levantando una ceja — Aparte que tiene razón, con ponerse ropa acorde a la situación

— ¿Y qué me dices eso de verse bien ante los chicos? Eso deja en claro sus intenciones — Acuso Pyrrha viendo con cautela a la científica.

— ¿Y eso no es normal? Digo cualquier mujer en su lugar haría lo mismo — Insinúo Blake levantando las manos.

— En especial si quieres atraer la atención de un hombre apuesto y rico. Que pueda comprarte todo lo que tú le pidas — Dijo Yang asintiendo varias veces. Y todas la miran con duda — ¿Qué? Yo aplicaría esa estrategia

— ¿Pero lo normal no sería usar una armadura protectora? Y que se vea genial, y con muchas espadas. Hachas y geniales armas — Insinúo inocentemente Ruby Rose, mientras que a su lado su hermana le toca el hombro izquierdo.

— Hay mi adorable hermanita… Aun eres muy niña para entender ciertas cosas — Dijo amablemente Yang dándole una palmadas a la espalda de su hermana menor.

* * *

Después de casi un minuto viendo todo lo que hay. Jaune recibe una llamada de la heroína Camaleona, que dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa le dice — Sígueme, que te necesito

— Eh… Ok — Asiente el chico con un poco de lentitud mientras sigue a su compañera. Hasta llegar a unas cortinas moradas para probar ropa.

— Espérame aquí. No tardare — Promestein cierra la cortina, y luego casi unos 10 segundos — ¿Qué tal? — Al abrir la cortina, se muestra con una peculiar indumentaria que consiste en un sayo verde (1) junto con un cuello de tortuga café y unas botas de cuero marrones. Conservando las medias negras de su anterior ropa — Algo simple, pero funcional

— Te vez bastante bien — Responde Jaune con un pulgar arriba.

— Aunque me gustaría probar otras opciones — Cierra la cortina y luego de otros diez segundos la vuelve a abrir — ¿Te gusta? — La indumentaria que ahora lleva es de corte de guerrera (2). Siendo en su mayoría una armadura que parcialmente cubre el cuerpo en partes vitales, que encima de la cabeza lleva una tiara y en el cuello un protector que le cobre ligeramente la mandíbula y por los laterales están adornados como si fueran las alas de un dragón. En el pecho de forma general lleva un protector de una pieza que le cubre los bustos, los antebrazos y el torso. Seguido por un par de brazales con guantes negros, y por dentro de la armadura lleva un suerter negro que está abierto de espaldas. Lleva botas grandes que llegan hasta los muslos con calzas metálicas de caballero medieval — ¿Crees que tengo aspecto de guerrera?

— Pues… Si, supongo — Dijo Jaune estando embobado ante la vestimenta que lleva Promestein. Que esta al darse la espalda, ve a detalle que no lleva un sostén. Lo cual la cabeza de Jaune se pone totalmente rojo como la de un tomate. E inmediatamente mira a otro lado — ¿No crees que es un poco caro?

— Ni siquiera sabes el precio tonto — Comento con un poco de humor la Heroína para luego cerrar la cortina. Y casi después de un minuto — ¿Qué tan elegante me veo? — Se muestra con un espléndido vestido de corte oriental, que ante los ojos del estudiante de Beacon. Lo podría asimilar a algo referente a donde debió de haber vivido su compañero Ren parte de su vida… Se trata de un vestido blanco de corte japonés (3) con una gran capa blanca de bordes dorados y un azul claro en la parte interna. Su cabello rojo está recogido en una larga cola mediante una tiara dorada que por detrás de la nuca esta una especie de shuriken dorado de ocho piezas divididas en dos mitades, una mitad formando largas puntas como el filo de una espada, y la otra mitad en pequeñas puntas. Lleva un par de hombreras doradas de forma ovaladas como si fueran gotas cayendo hacia abajo, un par de guantes blancos de bodas sin dedos que llegan hasta los antebrazos. Una protección dorada en el busto izquierdo, cubriendo lo que vendría a ser el corazón que tiene forma de flor y que está sujeta a una gran cuerda dorada. Tiene una gran cintura que cubre todo el abdomen y ligeramente las caderas, que dado a lo largo del vestido no deja nada visible de las piernas salvo por los pies, que lleva unas sandalias orientales con medias blancas — ¿Te gusta? ¿Tengo un aspecto exótico?

Jaune por su parte estaba sonrojado e inmóvil, de manera que veía completamente hipnotizando ante lo hermosa que se veía Promestein en ese vestido oriental. Que la hacía ver como una noble princesa, o alguien de rasgos noble, ante el aura de elegancia y de pureza que acompañada de una ligera pero sutil sonrisa. La hacia ver como si fuera una obra de arte en vida… Que lo único que podía pensar era en — _¡Por Oum! ¡Se ve hermosa! _— Quedo así por casi más de un minuto, hasta que alguien le sujeta el brazo derecho y lo saca de su trance.

— Héroe Aprendiz. Héroe Aprendiz ¿Me podrías ayudar? — Pidió la aventurera Mein con ojos casi expresando un poco de tristeza mientras le jala el brazo a Jaune. Que al momento de reaccionar, ella le señala una armadura femenina con capa blanca de bordes dorados y adornada de varias joyas rubí — ¿Me ayudarías a comprar esa armadura?

— Eh, ok Mein — Asiente el chico, aun embobado tras haber visto a la científica en aquel vestido blanco. Y camina hacia la dueña de la tienda — Disculpa señorita ¿Sabe el precio de esa armadura? Es que mi compañera la quiere

— Son cinco monedas de oro con 800 monedas de plata

Jaune casi se le cae la mandíbula ante tal elevado precio. Que muy educadamente le responde — Muchas gracias por la información — Mira a su compañera aventurera — Lo siento Mein, es demasiado caro para mi presupuesto. Mejor vayamos a ver si podemos comprar pociones

— No es justo, vi que querías comprarle cosas a la heroína — Se quejó Mein haciendo un puchero y dando la espalda al Aprendiz de Héroe — _¿Acaso este idiota me ignora a propósito?_

— No sé de dónde sacas esas conclusiones. Aparte no creo que pueda comprar, de la ropa que Promestein probo — Jaune voltea a donde está la heroína, estando de ojos cerrados — ¿No es así Promestein? — Al abrirlos ve que la heroína se encuentra en su vestimenta de científica.

— Ya probé lo que me interesaba. Pero todo está muy caro para querer comprarlo de momentos — Dijo la heroína camaleona mientras camina a la puerta de entrada.

— Guau… Eso fue rápido — Comento Jaune con los ojos abiertos como platos ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la científica pelirroja.

* * *

El ambiente de la habitación comenzó a tornarse oscuro, pesado. Y con un sentimiento de odio y muerte, en que el equipo RWBY intenta estar lo más cerca posible de la puerta de salida. Mientras que Nora se esconde debajo de su cama enrollada en sus sabanas y Ren usa su Semblanza para intentar calmarla…

— Tengo miedo, abracenme — Dijo Ruby temblada de miedo, siendo abrazada por su hermana mayor.

— También necesito que alguien me abrace — Asiente Yang con la mirada ensombrecida del terror.

Ren lentamente se acerca a su compañera y pone la mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica — Pyrrha… Cálmate por favor. No es lo que tu piensas

— Ella debe de morir, debe de morir, debe de morir, debe de morir — Se repitió a si misma la gran campeona de Mistral en voz baja, teniendo los ojos cubiertos por una profunda sombra negra que oculta sus ojos. Mientras con una mano blande su Milo dispuesto a cobrar por la osadía de aquella chica monstruo.

— Por favor Pyrrha vuelve en si. Sabes que Jaune te quiere y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo — Comento Blake con una sonrisa forzada, mientras tiembla de miedo — Aunque hay que admitir que esa chica se vio bonita en esas geniales prendas

— ¡Oh por favor, Pyrrha! En primer lugar ¿Qué le vez a ese despistado idiota? — Protesto la heredera mientras se está a unos dos metros frente de la campeona y le señala — Para empezar él nunca se fijó en ti como una novia u amante. Solo te ve como una simple amiga, acéptalo y deja de mentirte a ti… — De repente se paraliza de miedo al sentir el filo del Milo en forma de lanza haber dado un corte en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que suelte un hilo de sangre. Y al girar lentamente la mirada. Nota como la lanza queda clavada en la pared y por debajo queda una petrificada Blake que se sienta en el piso, que termino por orinarse encima.

— Dime… Repite lo que acabas de decir — Ordeno fríamente Pyrrha teniendo todavía su rostro envuelta en una sombra. Que a su vez sale a relucir un amenazante ojo rojo brillante y camina lentamente hacia donde está la heredera.

Weiss se cae de espaldas al piso y se arrastra hacia atrás para alejarse de la campeona que la mira con ganas de matarla — Q-Quise de-de-cir que-que el te-te a-ama mu-mu-cho y no te re-rem-pla-plazaria por una mu-mujer cual-cualquiera… Lo juro, ten piedad por favor — Tanto es el miedo al verla tan de cerca y con una amenazante mirada, que empieza a llorar descontroladamente y se orina encima mientras sigue retrocediendo lo más que pueda.

— Eso me gusta oír. Y para mañana, me ayudaran a encontrar ese libro y hacer todo lo posible para rescatar a Jaune — Advirtió Pyrrha mientras camina a recoger su Milo — ¡QUEDO CLARO!

— ¡SI SEÑORA! — Asintieron todos muertos del miedo.

— ¡MIREN LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO NUESTRO VALEROSO LÍDER! — Exclama Nora desde su cama, señalando la pantalla.

* * *

En medio de las calles, Jaune mira a sus compañeras y con una ligera sonrisa sugiere: Chicas, tengo una idea

— ¿Cuál es Héroe? — Pregunta Mein con una sonrisa gentil.

— Vayamos primero a una posada. Es que quiero probar algo — Responde el chico.

— ¿Y de que se trata? — Pregunta Promestein con una expresión neutral.

— Ya lo verán — Dijo Jaune bastante confiado.

— Por cierto, iré a ver una cosa y vuelvo enseguida — Informo la científica mientras camina hacia un callejón, siendo observada por le Héroe Arc y la aventurera sin entender nada. Que luego de casi diez segundos sale Promestein del callejón y para sorpresa de todos, yace vestida con la ropa verde que se probó en la tienda de ropas y armaduras.

— ¿Cómo fue que te cambiaste de ropa? Y aparte que ni siquiera te vi cargando esas prendas cuando salimos — Señalo Jaune bastante confundido.

— Tengo mis métodos. Sigamos a donde tu nos quieres señalar — Dijo la heroína camaleona mientras se pone en frente de Jaune y Mein.

Siguiendo de nuevo las indicaciones de la aventurera. Llegan a una posada, que al adentrarse Jaune va directamente a preguntarle a la encargada — Disculpa, se podría saber ¿Cuál es el precio de pasar una noche en esta posada?

— Son 10 monedas de plata por persona — Informo la dueña.

— _Por fin algo barato_ — Pensó el Aprendiz de Héroe con una sonrisa triunfal y empuña su mano derecha en señal de satisfacción — Y de casualidad ¿Se puede reservar habitaciones para la noche?

— Pues claro. Tenemos habitaciones disponibles, si eso es lo que necesita — Asiente la dueña con una sonrisa tranquila.

Jaune voltea a mirar a sus compañeras — ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Reservamos habitaciones para más tarde? ¿O no?

— Me parece una buena idea — Asiente Promestein.

— Igual yo — Contesto Mein con los ojos cerrados.

— Muy bien, pagare mi habitación y ustedes pagarán el suyo ¿De acuerdo? — Sugirió Jaune con optimismo.

— Disculpa Héroe — Mein levanta la mano — ¿No deberías pagarnos la reservación? O por lo menos mi habitación

— ¿No entiendo porque deba hacerlo? Aparte que asumo que tienes dinero. Para el oficio que ejerces ¿O me equivoco? — Comento Jaune mirando con duda a la aventurera.

— Si, llevo conmigo unas 1200 monedas de plata para emergencias — Respondió la aventurera, ignorando las miradas frías de los héroes.

— Si eso es lo que tienes. No deberías de tener problemas en pagar tu propia habitación, además son 10 monedas de plata — Dijo Jaune con una gota de sudor en la frente.

— Esta bien Héroe. Pagare mi reserva — Hablo de forma juguetona la aventurera. Pese que mentalmente — _¿¡En serio tengo que gastar mi dinero!? ¿No debería este idiota en mantenerme a mí y comprar todo lo que me pida?_

* * *

Después del aterrador evento con la campeona Nikos, en que la heredera Schnee y la felina fauno Blake tuvieron que retirarse por heridas psicológicas… Tal ambiente es reemplazo por uno de duda y desconcierto al escuchar los pensamientos de la aventurera.

— Es mi imaginación ¿O hay algo raro en esa chica? — Señalo Yang levantando una ceja.

— Si… Es como si estuviera actuando en ser amable. Pero por dentro parece tener una opinión muy diferente — Asiente Ruby muy curiosa como confundida.

— Puedo entender que se haya quejado de Jaune por ignorarla. Pero… Lo de no comprarle lo que pida, no habla muy bien de ella — Dijo Nora con bastante sospecha.

— Tiene dinero y le pide a Jaune le compre lo que ella pida… Y tiene el descaro de creer que el debe mantenerla — Dijo Pyrrha con una mirada fría, que luego es envuelta por una llama de aura negra mientras su mirada se ensombrece — ¡Es una maldita aprovechada!

Ruby y Yang retroceden volviendo a abrazarse entre las dos, mientras sale Nora y Ren a sujetar a Pyrrha por los brazos.

— Por favor Pyrrha ¡Basta! ¿¡Acaso quieres que Jaune te vea así!? — Exclama Nora preocupada.

Al escuchar eso la guerrera de Mistral empieza a reflexionar por un minuto. Y al entender como estaba actuando, empieza calmarse — Es verdad… Jaune no le gustaría como estoy

— Exacto. Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en el y rezar que pueda volver con nosotros — Dijo Ren de forma comprensiva, mientras le suelta el brazo a su compañera.

Entre la dúo de hermanastras suspiran de alivio al ver que todo termino. Sin que nadie resultara herido.

— Sabes Yang… Pyrrha da más miedo que la profesora Goodwitch — Insinúo la líder esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo hermanita — Asintió Yang igual con una forzada sonrisa.

* * *

Abriendo la puerta de la tienda de pociones, el Aprendiz de Héroe mira curiosa a la mujer encargada que se encuentra en el mostrador. Que viendo a detalle su vestimenta de bruja, con largo sombrero negro de punta y que carga una vara de madera en su mano derecha, asume que se trata de una maga o de alguien que sabe usar magia. Sin muchos rodeos, procede a preguntarle.

— Buenas tardes señora ¿Aquí venden pociones? Y de ser cierto ¿A qué precio están?

— Esta bien joven, las pociones las tenemos a 30 monedas de plata cada una. Regeneran la suficiente vitalidad para prolongadas batallas

— 30 cada una — Murmuro el chico, y al pensarlo detenidamente responde — Dame 25 pociones

— Entendido joven. Serían 750 monedas de plata en total

— ¿Eso no es demasiado? — Insinúo Promestein viendo a Jaune con duda — Solamente te quedaría unas 40 monedas ¿Cómo piensas recuperar el dinero?

— Muy simple, matando monstruos débiles. Vender lo que dejen tirado y así subir de nivel, y obtener dinero a buen ritmo… La clásica estrategia al iniciar todo RPG — Respondió el Héroe Jaune muy seguro de si mismo — No te preocupes, se cómo funciona esto

— Ok experto. Veamos que podemos aprender de ti — Comento sarcásticamente la científica levantando las manos a la altura de sus hombros.

Unos minutos tras la orden, llega la tendera con unos lotes de carga de botellas de vidrío que contienen un líquido azul y están selladas con una tapa de corcho — Aquí tienes joven. Aunque por curiosidad ¿Cómo piensas cargar con todas estas pociones?

— De eso me encargo — Jaune saca su Scroll y lo apunta a los lotes de pociones. Que luego de un instante cada una de las botellas desparece en varios pixeles cuadrados y tras desaparecer el ultimo. El chico con una sonrisa mira su aparato.

**HAS GUARDADO 25 POCIONES**

* * *

— ¡NECESITO ESA APP! — Gritaron Nora, Ruby y Yang al unísono y con brillantes estrellas en los ojos.

— Podría guardar mi bebe y llevarla a donde quiera sin temor a que se dañe — Comento Ruby muy emocionada abrazando su Crescent Rose.

— Con esa App guardaría mi motocicleta y la tendría asegurada de ladrones. Y cualquier cosa que la dañe — Dijo Yang imaginándose una escena de ella misma estacionando su Bumblebee cerca de un barrio de mala muerte. Y use su Scroll mientras varios bandidos miran decepcionados de no poder robar.

— Y yo guardaría todo Hotcake que Renny prepara. Y las mantendría recién horneadas — Nora visiona sacando su Scroll. Para materializar todo un largo plato de 30 hotcakes envueltos en miel.

— _¿Me preguntó que más se puede guardar?_ — Pensó Pyrrha muy intrigada.

* * *

Después de casi una media hora caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Llegan a una gran pradera que está a casi cinco kilómetros de la capital de Melromarc, mientras los tres caminan por los alrededores. El Héroe Aprendiz camina muy emocionado con la mirada baja, y las manos empuñadas.

— _Recuerda tus practicas con la espada Jaune, imagina que estas intentando enfrentarte contra los Grimms_ — Pensó el héroe de Renmant mientras se visiona así mismo con el Grimm Jabalí, recordando aquellas prácticas en la academia donde aquel monstruo sin alma lo terminaba embistiendo. Y siempre terminaba siendo rescatado por Pyrrha, o por otro estudiante que tomaba su lugar — _Ehh… Como que no es buena referencia recordar eso_ — Volteando repetidas veces la cara, mira a la aventurera — Una pregunta Mein ¿En dónde se encuentran los monstruos más débiles?

— Se encuentran muy cerca de aquí. Que aunque sean débiles son muy agresivos — Informo la aventurera viendo los alrededores, hasta que enaltece los ojos en señal de alerta — ¡Cuidado! ¡Ya vienen!

Jaune se pone en posición de batalla con su Crocea Mors, mirando con seriedad al frente. Que poco a poco percatándose lo que se avecina, su expresión de seriedad cambia a una de desconcierto — ¿Pero qué?

En el camino de la pradera sale una horda de esferas redondas de color anaranjado, que rebotan a gran velocidad y tienen un par de ojos blancos con una boca afilada de varias puntas. Que en esencia son esferas de aspecto caricaturesco, que se avecinan con mucha agresividad.

— ¿Qué son esas creaturas? Parecen unos globos de color anaranjado — Comento Promestein igualmente desconcertada ante la llegada de tales seres esféricos.

— Es que son Globos Naranjas. No se dejen engañar por su aspecto, que son muy peligrosos en grupo — Advierte la aventurera mientras toma distancia.

* * *

— ¿Esos son monstruos? — Dijo Pyrrha incrédula ante lo que ve.

— Parecen pelotas enojadas por algo — Comento Yang levantando una ceja — ¿Tendrán hambre?

— Bueno… No recuerdo un RPG que inicie con monstruos así de adorables — Ruby mira con curiosidad a los Globos Naranjas de forma pensativa.

— Esperen, tengo una idea — Propuso Nora llamando la atención de todos — Tal vez se puedan capturar a esos monstruos, para tenerlos guardados e invocarlos para que peleen junto con Jaune como en P%$& y D$$% y eso sería genial

— A mí me gustaría tener uno de esos, para que juegue con Zwei — Asiente Ruby ruborizada, fantaseando con tener un Globo Naranja entre sus brazos.

* * *

— ¿Es una broma? ¿En serio pretendes que luche contra esas cosas? — Señalo Jaune incrédulo y desilusionado al ver los Globos Naranjas aproximarse, que al voltear hacia el frente ve a tres de esos monstruos lanzarse a morderlo. Que inmediatamente reacciona con su escudo para repelerlos sin problemas y seguidamente usa el escudo para presionarlos hacia el suelo, hasta llegar a aplastarlos. Y mirando hacia la aventurera le responde — Ni siquiera me tuve que esforzarme para matar a tres de estas cosas

— No se confíe héroe, pueden ser peligrosos si atacan en conjunto — Informo la aventurera Mein, estando a unos 5 metros de distancia de los Héroes.

— ¿No se supone que eres nuestra compañera? ¿Por qué no estas con nosotros para ayudarnos? — Cuestiona Promestein mirando con sospecha a la aventurera.

— Lo siento, primero quiero probar sus capacidades como héroes. Y si las cosas se salen de control, con gusto iré a ayudarlos — Mein sigue alejándose hasta estar detrás de un árbol observando.

— _¿Lo dice de verdad? ¿O solo está mintiendo? _— Pensó la heroína cambiante ligeramente frunciendo el ceño.

Jaune poco a poco está teniendo problemas para enfrentarse a los montones de Globos Naranjas que se avecina, que luego de matar a unos diez sin saber si ha subido de nivel o no. Mira como uno se lanza a atacar a… — ¡Cuidado Promestein!

La científica es saca de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de su compañero. Que al momento de mirar a la agresiva criatura naranja, de forma sorprendente su mano derecha se vuelve de un color gris metálico y se moldea a la forma de un martillo, que enseguida aplasta al Globo Naranja sin esfuerzo mientras que la mano martillo se moldea volviendo a ser una mano normal.

Jaune se queda totalmente estupefacto ante lo que acaba de ver — Ah… ¿Cómo es que? — Y antes de terminar su pregunta, mira como los restantes Globos Naranjas se abalanzan a morder a la heroína camaleona por todas partes de su cuerpo, y esta ni se inmuta de dolor pese al ataque que está sufriendo.

— Que fastidio — Promestein con total despreocupación al mirar como varios de esos globos feroces no paran de morderla por todas partes. Hace crecer de forma instantánea varios picos metálicos que atraviesan a los globos y los matan en el acto, que luego de eso procede a encoger los picos. De manera que los cadáveres de las esferas naranjas cae suavemente al piso — Ni siquiera sentí cosquillas, para ser muchos globos

Jaune muy sorprendido, al igual que la aventurera que corre a mirar a la científica. Le preguntan al unísono — ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Se refieren a esto? — Promestein muestra su mano derecha mientras esta se vuelve en gris metálica y cambia a un martillo, para luego volver como estaba ahora — Puede que les parezca complicado. Pero para que entiendan, soy ser cuyo cuerpo es polialeación mimética

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? — Preguntan un confundido Jaune.

— En otras palabras mi cuerpo es de metal líquido y puedo moldearlo a mi antojo, pero con ciertos límites — Señalo Promestein mientras su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza y su largo cabello rojo, se vuelven grises para moldearse a su anterior ropa de científica.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos límites? — Dijo Jaune muy curioso.

— Numero uno: No puedo imitar maquinas, por tener componentes complejos y químicos. En contraposición puedo moldear mi cuerpo a armas punzantes como sables y espadas — Promestein moldea sus manos en largas y afiladas hojas — Numero dos: Puedo imitar el tejido humano a la perfección y hasta comer como cualquier otro ser vivo. Pero no puedo imitar cosas que estén encima de mi tamaño, aunque me pueda ajustar para cambiar a cosas menores a mi tamaño promedio — Acorta ligeramente su tamaño mediante arrancarse el brazo y crecerle otro, mientras que el brazo arrancado se vuelve metal líquido que se adhiere al cuerpo de Promestein, haciendo que esta vuelva a su tamaño original — Y número tres: Por si lo preguntan, sí. También puedo imitar a otros seres humanos en piel, físico y voz femenina… Que ante esto último, aclaro que solo puedo imitar a chicas humanas o de otras razas humanoides. Más no puedo imitar a alguien del sexo opuesto, ni siquiera en la voz — Su cuerpo se vuelve gris para moldearse y tomar la forma de la aventurera Mein — Se puede decir, que esto hace juego con mi clase de Heroína — Se vuelve gris para regresar a su apariencia original, salvo por llevar las ropas verdes.

* * *

Todas las chicas se quedaron igualmente boquiabiertas ante tal revelación sobre la Heroína Camaleónica, de su cuerpo y sus capacidades metamórficas con algunas limitantes.

— ¿¡Realmente puede hacer esas cosas!? ¿¡Se imaginan las posibilidades!? — Exclamo Nora muy emocionada con las manos encima de la cabeza.

— Eso es lo más... ¡SUPERGENIALINCREIBLEESPECTACULARSUPREMAMENTEIMPRESIONANTE! — Salto Ruby Rose de la emoción con estrellas en los ojos mientras señalaba a Promestein mediante una larga sonrisa — Ella puede volver sus brazos en espadas, hachas, martillos y muchas armas geniales. ¡YO QUIERO SER COMO ELLA! ¡Y TENER TAL INCREÍBLE PODER! ¡PODRÍA VOLVERME UN ARMA VIVIENTE!

— ¡Que arma viviente! ¿¡Vieron cuando se cambió de ropa y tomo la apariencia de esa Mein!? — Señala Yang bastante emocionada con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo de alegría — Con un poder así, no necesitaría comprar ropa nueva, ni hacerse maquillaje, ni caras operaciones para verse sexy. Hasta podría actuar en películas y hacerse pasar por toda actriz sin que nadie note la diferencia — Empieza a fantasear ella misma con moldear su cuerpo en gris metálico, para cambiar a su ropa en traje de baño haciendo modelaje. Y luego cambiando a un provocativo vestido rojo, teniendo por detrás a una interminable fila de apuestos hombres en smoking cargando ramos de flores y con corazones en las pupilas — Incluso sería la imán definitiva de chicos, queriendo salir conmigo y que haga cosplay con tomar la apariencia de su waifu favorita

Mientras Nora, Ruby y Yang se mostraban muy emocionadas y soñadoras con ser chicas de metal liquido como Promestein... Ren por su parte se mostró neutro con ligera fascinación, que tuvo que voltearse para ocultar el hilo de sangre salir de su nariz — _Tal vez, sea interesante ver si Nora tuviera esa habilidad para... ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

Pyrrha... Al contrario que las demás chicas. Está paralizada con unos apagados ojos y estando cubiertos con una ligera sombra — Esa mujer... Puede imitar a otras chicas a la perfección — Que mientras escuchaba con suma atención los continuos halagos de Nora, Ruby y Yang de las habilidades metamórficas de Promestein. Se empieza a imaginar el siguiente escenario.

_Imaginación de Pyrrha._

_Se muestra a Promestein corriendo a ojos cerrados y riendo alegremente. Mientras se aproxima a donde esta Jaune que también se rie y abre sus brazos. Que Promestein al avanzar corriendo, empieza a tomar la aparicia de Pyrrha Nikos y salta de alegría para abrazar a Jaune._

— _Mi amor ¿Te gusta que me vea así? Como tu genial, hermosa y talentosa compañera Pyrrha — Hablo cariñosamente Promestein con la voz y apariencia de Pyrrha. Que al abrir los ojos da una tierna mirada._

— _Así es mi adorable Promestein. Verte como Pyrrha solo hace resaltar lo hermosa que eres, y es como si fueras el fuego que ilumina de infinita belleza ja, ja, ja — Hablo un muy apuesto Jaune, de brillantes ojos azules y varonil rostro, que acaricia suavemente el rostro de la impostora con cariño._

_Muy de lejos está la verdadera Pyrrha, viendo con horrorizada de como la impostora está usurpando su lugar con Jaune. Por lo que corre extendiendo su brazo derecho gritando a todo pulmón — ¡NO JAUNE! ¡ESA ES UNA IMPOSTORA! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡ALEJATE DE ESA DEMONIO LADRONA DE IDENTIDADES! — Se para aún más horrorizada, al ver como los rostros de Jaune y la impostora se acercan lentamente. Con ambos cerrando los ojos — ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOO!_

_Devuelta a la Realidad._

— _No, no... Esto significa que puede hacerse pasar por mi seducir a Jaune, creyendo que esa sea yo_ — Pensó con total pánico y sujetando la manos encima de la cabeza, mientras se agacha de tal horrible escenario para ella — Hay que rescatar a Jaune cuanto antes. O sino, será demasiado tarde

— Demasiado tarde ¿Para qué? — Dijo Yang sin entender nada mientras vuelve a mirar la pantalla — No es como si ella si hiciera pasar por ti, para seducir a chico vómito. Y al siguiente día casarse en medio de una boda, si era eso lo que te preocupa.

Pyrrha se detiene y lentamente voltea a con una fría mirada de odio hacia Yang.

— Yang, creo que no debiste decir eso — Insinuó Ruby empezando a temblar de miedo.

* * *

— Guau… ¡Eso es genial! — Exclamo Jaune emocionado — O sea, ahora entiendo porque no compraste ninguna ropa, ni siquiera armas o equipamiento

— Porque no las necesito en primer lugar, si a eso es lo que te refieres. Aunque ciertamente tengo el detalle que mis estadísticas están calificadas en desconocidos a excepción de mi capacidad defensiva está en 80 y en resistencia es 5 — Responde Promestein con calma y luego da una expresión de duda — Por cierto Jaune ¿Has logrado subir de nivel?

— Yo pues… Dejame ver — El Aprendiz empieza a abrir su Status, y le da los siguientes resultados.

**Aprendiz de Héroe Nivel 3**

**Estadísticas:**

**Puntos de Salud: 40**

**Puntos de Magia: 110**

**Ataque: 11**

**Fuerza: 9**

**Magia: 56**

**Agilidad: 7**

**Habilidad: 7**

**Velocidad: 7**

**Suerte: 46**

**Defensa: 11**

**Resistencia: 56**

— Vaya, soy nivel 3. Puede que enfrentarse a esas cosas naranjas no haya sido un desperdicio después de todo — Dijo el chico ligeramente emocionado de la mejoría. Y por curiosidad le sale un mensaje de Status que menciona.

**Tips: Aprovechar Bonos de Esfuerzo. Mediante el uso de esta habilidad puede aumentar los puntos de estadística de cada apartado. Mientras mejor nivel de destreza tenga en el manejo de diversas armas, equipos y habilidades mágicas. Por ejemplo al tener actualmente nivel D en Espadas, Mandobles, Escudos y Armaduras adquiere puntos adicionales por.**

**Espadas: Puntos de Ataque**

**Mandobles: Puntos de Fuerza**

**Escudos: Puntos de Defensa**

**Armaduras: Puntos de Defensa**

**Y dependiendo del nivel de destreza por arma los puntos adicionales pueden variar en base a la siguiente función**

**Nivel E: 0 puntos**

**Nivel D: 1 punto**

**Nivel C: 3 puntos**

**Nivel B: 6 puntos**

**Nivel A: 10 puntos**

**Nivel S: 15 puntos**

**Como nota final, dependiendo de los niveles de destreza por arma, equipamiento y magia. Se puede obtener más puntos adicionales para unos mismos atributos siendo Escudos y Armaduras relacionados a defensa. Magia que puede agrandar los puntos de magia, nivel de magia y resistencia. Cuerpo a Cuerpo que aumenta todas las cualidades físicas incluyendo puntos de salud, menos la magia y resistencia. El saber balancear estas características será fundamental para tener mejor desempeño en el apartado de estadísticas mientras se suba de nivel.**

— ¡Eso es genial! — Exclamo muy alegre Jaune tras leer el mensaje — Eso significa, que si mejoro en mi manejo de armas. Podría llegar a ser tan poderoso como los demás héroes

— Eso es una excelente noticia Héroe Aprendiz — Dijo Mein haciendo un aplauso.

— Hmm… Es básicamente llevar al extremo el refrán de que el trabajo duro recompensa — Comento la heroína de metal liquido leyendo con intriga el mensaje.

— Por cierto Promestein… Tengo una corazonada — Insinúa Jaune muy interesado.

— De que se trata — Mira con intriga al Aprendiz.

— Si puedes imitar armas punzantes ¿Por qué no intentas imitar mi Crocea Mors? Digo, es un arma legendaria de grandes propiedades. Y es de otro mundo… Es solo curiosidad — Jaune muestra su arma dispuesta a prestarla.

— Si así lo quieres. Todo lo que sea en fruto del conocimiento — Promestein levanta ligeramente los hombros y camina a mirar las armas.

Lentamente al momento que sus manos tocan la Crocea Mors del Aprendiz de Héroe Jaune Arc. Ocurre una ligera descarga eléctrica que no lastima al dueño del arma, ni tampoco a la chica de metal liquido quien la toco. Y en frente de esta le aparece un mensaje de Status

**NUEVA TRANSFORMACIÓN ADQUIRIDA**

De manera abrupta el cuerpo de Promestein se vuelve completamente del gris metálico y llega moldearse tomando la forma de otra chica, a efecto de la anomalía en acción.

Jaune al ver la nueva forma que está adquiriendo la Heroína Camaleona. Se queda totalmente perplejo por ser de alguien muy familiar — ¿¡Pyrrha!?

**CLASE: GUERRERA**

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

**Notas:**

**1) La primera ropa que se pone Promestein es básicamente la ropa que usa Link de la saga de juegos de The Legend of Zelda. Más basada en el arte oficial de la primera entrega por parte de la revista japonesa V-Jump, donde el artista creyó que Link era una chica y la dibujo como tal y con cabello pelirrojo… Hay muchos fan-arts de eso en internet.**

**2) La segunda prenda o mejor dicho cosplay que hace Promestein es de la personaje Cherche (Serge en Japón) del videojuego Fire Emblem: Awakening para la Nintendo 3DS.**

**3) El 3er cosplay es de la personaje Mikoto de Fire Emblem: Fates, también para la Nintendo 3DS.**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos, espero que les haya agradado este nuevo capítulo. Y puede que hayan cosas que les hayan puesto con cara de W-T-F o similar, y tengan muchas preguntas del porqué de ciertas cosas.**

**Primero y principal ¿Qué son esas funciones del Scroll que usa Jaune? ¿Y porque les salen tan convenientemente? Acá esto se debe principalmente para la necesidad de distanciar Jaune de los demás Héroes e inclusive y aunque no lo parezca. También justificar en parte la ausencia de Filo para el fic, y de otra manera meter elementos muy de RPG ya en un mundo que básicamente se rige por mecánicas de Gameplay/Jugabilidad, donde el Scroll de Jaune funja como el menú o inventario de todo juego RPG donde uno guarda un montón de cosas, con un límite de 99 unidades sin saber ¿Cómo coño hacen para llevar semejantes cosas? ¿Y en donde las meten? **

**Inclusive tenga otras funciones comunes en otros RPGs, sobretodo en los modernos en el apartado de mapas, análisis de enemigos y otras. Lo cual si nos ponemos algo serios, de nuevo encaja en el mundo/contexto de Tate no Yuusha, principalmente en cómo funciona su mundo. También de sobremanera justificar el uso y utilidad de la Scroll que Jaune usa, para que no este solo de adorno y verse cool.**

**Segundo ¿Qué es ese sistema de nivelado de destreza? Acá la cuestión es muy simple. Jaune a diferencia de los demás Héroes, no está atado a usar una sola arma y puede usar otras, pero tiene ciertas restricciones en cómo y cuándo puede usarlas. Para ello se tendrá que partirse el culo entrenando en el uso de cada arma. En donde no solo saldría beneficiado por ser más versátil en el adiestramiento de armas, sino que sus Stats como Héroe serán también recompensadas por su esfuerzo y dominio. Tomando de base la filosofía del trabajo duro, supera al talento natural.**

**Cabe decir que este sistema en parte me base en la saga de juegos de RPG Táctico de Fire Emblem. Principalmente en el uso y nivelaje de las armas, y quienes son conocedores e fans podrán notarlo con facilidad… Pero también tome de base otro juego muy especifico.**

**En este caso Final Fantasy… 2 ¡OJO! No la versión de Super Nintendo que en realidad es Final Fantasy 4, sino el verdadero Final Fantasy 2 en su Remake para la Game Boy Advance junto al del primer Final Fantasy. En donde cambian el sistema de niveles por una de uso de armas, donde mientras mayor nivel tenga un personaje por el uso de ciertas armas sus Stats serán recompensados por el uso y dedicación de las mismas… Se puede decir que esta idea casi que no se volvió a usarse más nunca en la saga. Porque aunque en papel el concepto suena interesante, la verdad que en la práctica consiste en hacer largas… Pero ¡LARGUISIMAS! Secciones de Farmeo/Grindeo donde uno tiene que cambiar constantemente de arma y equipamiento y estar haciendo pelea tras pelea. Y gracias este sistema que puse los puntos adicionales para la habilidad de Bonos por Esfuerzo de Jaune.**

**De igual manera, para efectos del fic. Estoy haciendo largas secciones de juego o más bien jugando los siguientes juegos RPGs para referencias y elementos que puedan servir de inspiración para más cosas que vendrán en adelante.**

**Final Fantasy 1: Terminado**

**Final Fantasy 2: Iniciando**

**Final Fantasy 4: Pendiente a volverlo a jugar**

**Final Fantasy 5: Pendiente a volverlo a jugar**

**Final Fantasy 6: Pendiente a volverlo a jugar**

**Tales of Phantasia: Iniciando**

**Tales of Symphonya: Pienso retomarlo tras haberlo abandonado**

**Dragon Quest 9: Iniciando**

**Bravely Default: Terminado despues de 100 horas de juego**

**Bravely Second: Terminado despues de 100 horas de juego**

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiant… Terminado**

**Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones… Pienso retomarlo**

**Fire Emblem: Radiant of Dawn… Pienso volverlo a jugar**

**Fire Emblem: Shadow of Dragon…. Terminado**

**Fire Emblem: Awakening… Terminado luego de 150 horas de juego**

**Fire Emblem: Fates… Terminado en las tres campañas**

**Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadow of the Valentia… Terminado**

**Puede que esto parezca excesivo, y lo se. Pero lo hago no solo para tener referencias para el fic, aparte de las novelas de Tate no Yuusha, sino también por mi profundo amor hacia los RPGs, por lo que no se extrañen que elementos de los juegos enlistados hagan aparición en futuros capitulos… OJO en plan de cameos, o elementos adaptados al contexto de Tate no Yuusha sin ser necesariamente un Multi-Crossover masivo. Sino adaptados para facilidad de la lectura y comprensión del fic, tal como hice con Promestein de Monster Girl Quest.**

**Hablando de esta última, aclaro desde ahora que su habilidad de transformación para lo que es Tate no Yuusha, está más inclinada a cómo funciona el sistema de Jobs/Trabajos de Final Fantasy/Bravely Default y en parte de las clases de Fire Emblem. Acepto referencias de otros RPGs… Siempre y cuando sean de juegos que pueda jugar, dado que por mi pobreza extrema lo unico de última generación que poseo es mi 3DS de hace 7 años. No poseo Wii U, Nintendo Switch (Y QUIERO TENERLA) Xbox 360/One PS3/PS4 ni mi Laptop Canaima de dudosa calidad puede correr juegos de última generación, ni el Fornite.**

**Ahora bien, y dado lo que planteo al final del capítulo. Acepto sugerencias para cómo sería la apariencia de Promestein de acuerdo a ciertas transformaciones de clases. OJO solo personajes de Anime/Manga y de videojuegos japoneses o por lo menos de estética Anime/Manga para ser más concretos.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo ocurrirá el evento… Que todo conocedor de Tate no Yuusha sabe de antemano. **

**Si les gusto el capítulo, o creas que haya cosas por mejorar. Házmelo saber por los Reviews, agradezco al usuario Kamen Rider Predator por su colaboración y ser beta reader para este capítulo. Tengo mis redes sociales en las que soy muy activo (Twitter: Roy4G7) (Facebook: Roy Rafael Rivero Ramirez) Si quieren seguirme o hablar conmigo para discutir del fic, asistencia y consejos para historia. Por favor avisar que vengan de Fanfiction, para tener información más clara y concisa.**

**Sin más me despido: Pegaso Negro… Fuera.**


	4. A Matar Goblins

**Capítulo 3: A matar Goblins**

* * *

— ¿¡Pyrrha!? — Exclama Jaune entre sorprendido y confundido de lo que ve.

De manera totalmente inesperada la heroína cambia-formas termino adoptando la apariencia de la campeona de Mistral e importante miembro del equipo JNPR. Pyrrha Nikos...

Inclusive la propia Promestein se mira a si misma igual de confundida, e sorprendida con las armas que lleva en las manos. Siendo la lanza Milo y el escudo Akuo respectivamente — No entiendo... ¿Cómo es que? — Se tapa la boca igual de sorprendida.

— Hasta la voz es la misma que Pyrrha... ¿Qué está pasando? — Pensó el Aprendiz más sorprendido al notar tal detalle. Que con un poco de nervios, procede a preguntar — Disculpa Promestein... Quisiera saber. ¿Cómo es que te transformaste en?... Bueno, en una apreciada amiga proveniente de mi mundo

— Ni yo misma lo sé. Esto es nuevo para mí — Respondió la confundida camaleona de metal líquido.

Todos en la habitación estaban igualmente boquiabiertos de lo que acababa de pasar. Tanto que después de un minuto de silencio la imperativa Nora señala lo evidente.

— Ella acaba de tomar la apariencia...

— De Pyrrha... Pero ¿Como lo hizo? — Finalizo Yang con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Tal vez sea porque toco las armas de Jaune, y tenian un efecto secundario en ella — Insinúo Ruby con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¡¿No es genial?! Ahora estas a lado de Jaunny... Y bueno, no eres tu realmente, pereo creo que me entiendes — Comento Nora estando a lado de Pyrrha, pero nota que esta no reacciona de ninguna — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAHHHH! — Pyrrha dio el grito de su vida, al ver como una pesadilla acaba de materializarse en frente de sus ojos. Tanto fue el shock que no pudo soportarlo, y termina por desmallarse.

— ¡PYRRHA! — Gritaron todas preocupadas a atender a su amiga.

— Oh, gracias a Oum que está viva — Dijo Nora al tocarle el pulso.

— Pero es que se terminó por desmayarse — Cuestiono Ruby preocupada — ¿No debería de estar feliz de tener a alguien igual a ella con Jaune?

— Ruby... ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿Cierto? — Pregunta Yang.

— Ah... Pues, yo — Antes que Ruby terminara su respuesta.

— ¡Que está pasando! ¡Escuchamos a alguien gritar! — Llegaron Blake y Weiss con sus armas dispuestas al ataque. Y se quedaron confundidas ante el escenario en frente.

— ¿Que le paso a Pyrrha? — Pregunta Blake confundida.

— Es una larga historia — Dijo Ruby un poco nerviosa.

La heredera Schnee mira la pantalla y se queda perpleja de lo que ve. Al grado que suelta su arma de la impresión — ¿¡Que hace Pyrrha con Jaune!? O mejor dicho ¿Porque hay dos Pyrrha Nikos?

— No es lo que parece Reina de Hielo... Y mejor que sigamos viendo lo que pasa — Sugirió Yang, mirando a la pantalla.

* * *

Entre la confusión de los Héroes de lo que está ocurriendo, la aventurera mira curiosa la situación y le pregunta a Jaune — No entiendo héroe ¿Sabes algo de esto?

— Pues, puede que parezca extraño. Pero Promestein acaba de tomar la forma de una gran amiga mía de mi mundo, y su nombre es Pyrrha Nikos — Jaune saca su Scroll y le muestra unas fotos de Pyrrha a las chicas — Y lo más extraño, es que no solo Promestein imito su apariencia. Sino también su voz y su forma de hablar — Muestra un video grabado donde sale la campeona de Mistral dando una de sus lecciones de como desenvolverse en una pelea — ¿Lo ven?

— Vaya, no sabía que ese artefacto pueda mostrar imágenes en vivo — Dijo Mein fascinada por la Scroll.

— Hagamos esto… Revisare mi Status para ver si hay alteraciones — Insinúo la cambiada heroína, que al momento de hacer la revisión llega aparecerle el siguiente mensaje.

**TRANSFORMACIÓN DE CLASE**

**Guerrera: Transformación Básica al haber hecho contacto con alguna arma legendaria de otro héroe de bajo nivel, cuya apariencia y habilidades pueden variar dependiendo del héroe y el arma en cuestión.**

**Se caracteriza por transformar a la heroína en una talentosa guerrera capacitada en las armas que haya hecho contacto, o con tomar la forma de una guerrera conocida del héroe. En combate es bastante habilidosa en el uso de armas y magias determinadas al azar, cuentan con buen balance en capacidades físicas como mágicas. No cuentan con habilidades únicas, pero es compensado por las magias y técnicas definidas que pueden ejecutar y aprender a medida que suba de nivel, son compañeras ideales para cualquier aventura u héroe que este cerca. **

**Clase Básica: Guerrera Nivel 1**

**Armas: Milo y Akuto (Lanza, Rifles y Escudos)**

**Ropas: Armadura de Mistral**

**Estadísticas: **

**Puntos de Salud: 250**

**Puntos de Magia: 250**

**Ataque: 28**

**Fuerza: 20**

**Magia: 35**

**Agilidad: 25**

**Habilidad: 25**

**Velocidad: 20**

**Suerte: 10**

**Defensa: 40**

**Resistencia: 20**

**Destreza de Armas y Equipamiento:**

**Espadas: C**

**Escudos: B**

**Armaduras: B**

**Lanzas: B**

**Magias: C**

**Habilidades Especiales:**

**Magia de Fuego Nivel 1: Ataque de fuego básico que consiste en lanzar bolas de fuego como proyectiles, consume 3 puntos de magia.**

**Magia de Rayo Nivel: Ataque de rayo básico que consiste en lanzar una descarga eléctrica de muy alto voltaje como proyectil, consume 3 puntos de magia.**

— Guau… Ahora parece que por fin tengo estadísticas más definidas — Dijo la camaleona de metal liquido con los ojos exaltados de la información, y llega a leer otro mensaje de Status.

**Tips: Buscar diversas transformaciones: Como Heroína Camaleona es indispensable buscar todo tipo de transformación de otras clases de heroína, para tener casi un ilimitado margen de habilidades y opciones para combate, exploración y apoyo. Cada transformación en una clase en específico cuenta con sus fortalezas y debilidades, y se pueden encontrar de las siguientes maneras:**

**Hacer contacto con armas de otros héroes. Dependiendo del nivel y del arma que el Héroe usa, se puede obtener varias transformaciones con la ayuda de un solo héroe de ser necesario.**

**Enfrentarse a monstruos específicos o de carácter legendario, hay monstruos fuertes y raros que al hacer contacto o directamente absorber el daño recibido de ellos. Abre a obtener otras transformaciones de clase.**

**Absorber daño u curación, aumento de estadísticas de otros héroes y de monstruos especiales, o legendarios.**

**Tocar objetos especiales y de carácter raro o legendario. Hay diversos objetos y tesoros que dependiendo de sus características, y leyendas escritas de los mismos. Pueden otorgar transformaciones especiales.**

**NOTA: Una vez obtenida la transformación de una clase específica, solo se puede cambiar la apariencia a nivel estético. Más no sus estadísticas ni habilidades, más no se puede tampoco tomar la forma de otras clases sin hacer el cambio de la misma.**

**Tips: Nivelación de Transformaciones y experiencia: Cada clase que se puede transformar tiene aparte de sus propias cualidades, también su propio nivel, pudiendo ser el máximo de cada una el Nivel 20 o Nivel 30 sea el caso. Que ya pasado a este nivel será marcado con una estrella de clase dominada.**

**El color de la estrella se puede dividir en Bronce, Plateado o Dorado. Que si es Bronce se puede promover a Plateado dando hincapié a una Clase Avanzada, con Plateada se puede promover a Clase Especializada. Ya con Dorado se puede promover a Clase Máxima siendo esta la etapa definitiva.**

**NOTA: Ya pasado el nivel de Clase Máxima ya el apartado de las estadísticas será apoyado más por las estadísticas base de la Heroína Camaleona. También será importante evolucionar a la siguiente clase de Heroína Camaleona, para obtener Transformaciones Clase Avanzada y Máxima. Como también acceder a la habilidad de combinación de Clases.**

— Interesante información — Comento la heroína tras haber cerrado su Status — En otras palabras esta transformación tiene su propia set de habilidades y cosas a tomar en cuenta. Aunque parece que de momentos estoy muy limitada en algunos aspectos

— Bueno, al menos puedo entender porque tomaste la forma de Pyrrha sin darte cuenta. Y es genial todo eso lo que decía el mensaje — Dijo Jaune muy curioso mientras se rasca la nuca.

— Según mi Status, puedo usar magia de fuego y rayos — Comento Promestein/Pyrrha viendo sus manos.

— ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? — Pregunta Jaune curioso.

— Probarlas — Promestein/Pyrrha viendo el césped de la pradera y poniendo en frente la palma de su mano derecha, dispara una bola de fuego que al hacer contacto con el piso hace una pequeña fogata — Cool... Veamos el rayo — Voltea a mirar un árbol y apunta su dedo índice. Para disparar u rayo azul directo al árbol, dejando un gran agujero.

— ¡Eso fue genial! — Exclama Jaune emocionado de la demostración — ¡Tal vez debería practicar la magia! Y porqué mis estadística de magia son buenas

— Podría ser... — Promestein mira a Mein con una pequeña sonrisa — Dime aventurera ¿Hay monstruo más fuertes cerca? Quiero probar a fondo mis nuevas habilidades

— Se dé un nido de Goblins. Aunque tal vez no deberían ir, porqué son muy peligrosos — Responde Mein muy preocupada.

* * *

Las chicas luego de haberle explicado a Weiss y a Blake de lo sucedido. Ambas al igual que Nora, Ruby y Yang se quedan perplejas al ver las magias que puede hacer Promestein con la apariencia de Pyrrha Nikos.

— A este paso ya no sé si esto califica como fascinante, o absurdo — Comento Weiss teniendo una mano en la frente.

— Tiene sentido con esto de Heroína Camaleona, de copiar apariencias y clases — Dijo Blake de forma reflexiva — Pero no deja de ser raro que tome la forma de Pyrrha de esa manera

— ¡Pero vieron como ella lanzo fuego y rayos de sus manos! — Señala Ruby con brillo en los ojos — ¡Eso fue lo más genial del momento!

— No sería genial que la verdadera Pyrrha pudiera disparar fuego y rayos — Insinúo inocentemente Nora, mientras que las cabezas del equipo RWBY. Les vino a la cabeza una Pyrrha Nikos de brillantes ojos rojos, cuernos largos como las de un toro y una intimidante dentadura de tiburón. Lanzando rayos por los ojos y fuego por la boca.

— ¡POR FAVOR NORA NO DES MAS IDEAS! — Gritaron todas las integrantes del equipo RWBY con las miradas ensombrecidas del miedo.

* * *

A la profundidad de unos bosques, el grupo de Héroes llegan hasta un lugar que conecta una gran cueva. Cuya entrada está rodeada de seres verdosos, de aspecto humanoide. Que se caracterizan por ser calvos, ojos amarillos, nariz y orejas puntiagudas y solo estar vestidos con taparrabos o ligeras armaduras de madera. Y varios de estos seres se les ven cargando armas como dagas, arcos con flechas, hachas y pequeños escudos de madera.

A varios metros entre los arbustos se esconden los héroes a recomendación de Mein — Aquí es el nido de Goblins… Son muy feroces, malos y feos. Con mi magia podría lidiar con uno, pero no creo que pueda con más de varios a la vez

— Se ven peligrosos — Dijo Jaune mirando con cautela — Pero… ¿Dan mucha experiencia?

Mein asiente respondiendo — Lo suficiente para subir varios niveles. Aunque es demasiado arriesgado para el nivel que ustedes tienen

— Tengo una idea — Insinúo Promestein Guerrera esbozando una media sonrisa — Una muy divertida y funcional

— ¿Cuál es? — Pregunta Jaune curioso.

— Matarlos y no dejar a nadie vivo — Responde la camaleona guerrera sin muchos preámbulos, mientras se levanta de los arbustos preparando su lanza.

* * *

— ¡Wuu-huu! ¡Va haber mucha acción! — Exclama Yang muy emocionada levantando un puño.

— Quiero ver cómo le rompe las piernas a esos Goblins — Comenta Nora muy a la expectativa.

— ¿Acaso Pyrrha diría tal cosa? De salir a matar a sangre fría — Insinúa Blake muy confundida.

— Obviamente no. Tal vez esa chica haya tomado la apariencia de Pyrrha, pero no significa que tenga que actuar igual — Respondió Weiss de brazos cruzados — Es cuestión de sentido común

— Tal vez sea como ver a Pyrrha pelear contra los Grimms — Sugirió Ruby con cierta inocencia.

— Con la excepción que esos Goblins parecen un humano o un fauno — Señalo la fauno felina con ligera preocupación.

— Relájate gatita, están en un mundo de videojuego. No creo que nada malo les vaya a pasar — Dijo Yang dándole una palmada a la espalda de su compañera.

* * *

Volviendo con los Goblins, varios están reunidos en frente de aparentemente su líder que tiene el cráneo de una bestia como casco. Que está dando un discurso — Hermanos míos. Para esta noche he planificado un ataque hacia una aldea de Semi-Humanos, tienen mucha comida y mujeres para secuestrar. Después de la media noche, iniciaremos ¡HAAAH! — Antes de que terminara sale en medio de todo la lanza Milo que le atraviesa la cabeza desde la frente y lo termina por clavar hasta llegar incrustado en una roca, ya totalmente muerto del ataque.

Inmediatamente se genera un gran escándalo entre todos los Goblins presentes, en la que uno protesta — ¡QUIEN ATACO A NUESTRO VICE-JEFE! ¡AAAHHH! — Que sin darse cuenta es atacado por una bola de fuego, que lo quema hasta morir.

Varias bolas de fuego aciertan a más de un Goblin a la vez. Y varios voltean a mirar al otro lado, en donde llega la Guerrera Promestein que empieza a disparar rayos desde sus dedos. Directo a la cabeza de cada Goblin, que al acertar más de tres disparos les explota la cabeza en una exposición de sangre y vísceras por todo el lugar.

— Je, je, je esto es divertido — Comento entre risas Promestein, disparando cada rayo de sus dedos y riendo ligeramente por cada Goblin que asesina a total brutalidad. Que después de varios rayos — Ahh, se me agoto la magia

— ¡Maldita zorra! — Sale un Goblin atacar a espaldas de la Heroína Camaleona, y acierta con clavar su daga a la espalda de la chica. Pero nota que tal ataque no le hizo retorcerse de dolor y mira sorprendido de como el cuerpo de la heroína cambia de manera abrupta, en que el cuerpo cambia de posiciones — ¡Que! ¡Que mierda eres!

— Ahora es mío — Promestein se quita la daga clavada, y con una media sonrisa acompañada de los ojos ensombrecidos. Clava la daga a la cabeza del Goblin que la ataco, repetidas veces hasta llegar a sacarle un ojo después de haberlo matado — Se sintió… Bastante bien — Siente como en su espalda es atacada por una flecha, y se voltea a ver a un Goblin arquero disparando otra flecha. Que en contraataque lanza la daga directo al cuello del monstruo y este a los pocos segundos muere desangrado.

Sale un Goblin más pequeño a atacar con morderle una pierna a la Heroína… Que para mala suerte del monstruo verde, ella se lo quita de una patada y termina de chocar contra un árbol. Y ve como la heroína camina hacia donde está, para patearle fuertemente la cara. Rompiéndole la nariz y varios dientes, que seguidamente Promestein sigue pateando al monstruo directo a la cabeza. Hasta que la última patada termina por reventarle el cráneo entero.

— ¡JA, JA, JA! No me divertía tanto, desde hace años — Comento muy extasiada la Guerrera con la apariencia de Pyrrha Nikos, viendo con disfrute de quienes serán las siguientes victimas de su carnicería.

Jaune junto con la aventurera Mein llegan a escena con la idea de ayudar… Pero al ver la forma tan cruel y violenta de como Promestein asesina y masacra a diestra y siniestra, a cada Goblin que se le cruzara. Se quedaron petrificados con la sangre helada, y viendo con miedo la escena, a tal punto que Mein temblando un poco se esconde a espaldas de Jaune agarrandose de sus hombros.

— _Se ve como Pyrrha, pero definitivamente no es ella de ninguna manera_ — Pensó Jaune casi aterrado y estando casi en blanco.

* * *

— Mas de acuerdo no puedo estar chico vomito — Dijo Yang estando brazada junto a su hermana Ruby. Ambas temblando y mirando con miedo la escena.

— Ella da miedo… Más que la verdadera Pyrrha — Comento Ruby con la mirada ensombrecida y estando pegada de su hermana mayor, y de a momentos cierra los ojos más tapándose los oídos de escuchar los gritos de muerte de los monstruos.

Llegan a ver como la falsa Pyrrha agarra a un Goblin por el cuello. Y a continuación ven que empieza a arrancarle la lengua con una sola mano, luego le arranca cada brazo mientras escuchan cada grito de dolor del monstruo verde. Que tras termina de arrancarle las piernas, la Heroína procede a partirlo por la mitad como si fuera una hoja de papel.

— ¡¿Eso se supone que son los monstruos?! Si ella es peor que a quienes están matando — Comento Blake con el pelo erizado y los ojos muy abiertos de lo que acababa de presenciar.

— Ella… No es una mujer… Es una bestia, es una psicópata asesina — Dijo Weiss mucho más pálida y retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared — ¿Quién en su sano juicio actuaría y se reiría de esa manera?

— ¡Wuuoo! ¡Cuánta violencia! — Exclama Nora muy impresionada — ¿Se imagina que la real Pyrrha hiciera tales ejecuciones?

Todo el equipo RWBY se ponen blancas como fantasmas al imaginarse a Pyrrha despertar. Y lo primero que haga sea matarlas con su Milo, lo cual el equipo se quedan inmóviles sin decir nada.

— Nora, creo que les acabas de darles una pesadilla — Comento Ren, que en el fondo también tiene miedo de lo que está viendo. Pese que está usando su Semblanza ahora mismo.

* * *

Después de que la Heroína Promestein arrasara y masacrar a cuanto bicho verde se le cruzara. En medio del mar de cadáveres empieza a revisar su Status — Ahora soy nivel 7. No está mal después de todo — Lee el estado actual de sus mejoras, y al checar el apartado de habilidades — ¿Escopeta Explosiva y Electro Rifle?

Un Goblin sobreviviente intenta agarra la lanza Milo incrustada en el cadáver del jefe Goblin — Seguro que con esto podré matar a esa demonio — Sin darse cuenta es cubierto por una sombra y alguien le agarra la cabeza.

— Quién dijo de matar ¿A quién? — Dijo Promestein con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que con una mano agarra la lanza y haciendo un giro cambia a modo rifle — Fascinante... Conque esta lanza también funge de rifle

— ¡Por favor ten piedad de mí! ¡Tengo varios hijos que alimentar! Y... ¡Mmmm! ¡Mmmm! — En las suplicas del Goblin, su boca es tapada por el cañón del rifle.

— Me vale madres tus lloriqueos. Solo quiero divertirme y matar — Con una mirada desinteresada lentamente aprieta el gatillo y...

**¡KA-BOOOM!**

Disparo un proyectil explosivo, similar a la potencia de una lanza granada o un misil de bazooka. Creando una ligera lluvia de sangre, vísceras, intestinos y partes mutiladas del monstruo verde.

— ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Vieron lo que hice?! — Se voltea mirando emocionada en donde están Jaune y Mein, mientras alza hacia su rifle — ¡Esta lanza se puede volver un rifle que dispara proyectiles mágicos! ¡Y le hizo! ¡BOOM! ¡A la puta cara de ese goblin de mierda! ¡¿No fue genial?!

— _¿Qué clase de arma lleva ésa loca? ¿Un Palo que dispara explosiones?_ — Pensó asustada Mein, estando escondida a espaldas de Jaune.

— ¡Guau! Promestein, eso fue increíble — Responde un aterrado Jaune, que entre temblando como gelatina ante la masacre que vio. Esboza una muy forzada sonrisa y dando pulgar arriba, pero mentalmente grita de terror — _¡Es como ver a Pyrrha en una pesadilla! ¡Y da demasiado miedo!_

* * *

— Estoy de acuerdo chico vómito, estoy de acuerdo — Asiente Yang con la cara pálida y la frente ligeramente azul.

Blake se tapa la boca — Necesito el baño — Corre despavorida a vomitar todo lo que comió durante el día.

— ¡VIERON ESO! — Señala Ruby con los ojos brillando de la emoción — ¡Ese rifle dispara explosiones mágicas! ¡Quiero una así!

— ¡¿ACASO NO VISTES COMO DESTRUYO A ESE SUPUESTO MONSTRUO?! — Grito la heredera Schnee en señal de protesta — Fue horrible ese nivel de violencia

— Pero… ¿No hacemos lo mismo enfrentándonos a los Grimms? — Cuestiona Nora muy curiosa.

— Al menos nos enfrentamos a seres sin almas, y que son la encarnación de la oscuridad misma. No matamos a seres que suplican por sus vidas — Contesto Weiss muy seria.

— Buen punto Reina del Hielo — Asiente Yang convencida.

— ¿Qué hay del continuo maltrato y discriminación que han recibido los faunos durante años? — Cuestiona Ruby muy interesada.

— O que empresas como la Schnee Dust Company y similares se lucran, usando a faunos trabajando como esclavos hasta la muerte — Comento Ren mirando a la pantalla.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Weiss responde — Podríamos cambiar de tema por favor

* * *

Volviendo a la escena, luego de que la guerrera cambia formas se divirtiera como una completa sociópata matando todo lo que se moviera. Ya casi con la zona despejada de goblins, por lo que el Héroe Aprendiz junto a la aventurera que todavía se sigue escondiéndose a espaldas, avanzan despacio hacia donde se encuentra Promestein que anda haciendo giros con la rifle. Intercambiando entre su modo lanza y rifle de forma consecutiva.

— Bu-Buen trabajo Promestein — Felicita Jaune aun temeroso.

— Aun no estoy satisfecha — Dijo Promestein/Pyrrha que sigue girando la lanza, hasta dejarla en modo rifle.

Jaune al escuchar eso — Eh… ¿Qué?

— Sé que aún quedan más de esas cosas para matar… Y lo sé porque deje escapar a dos a propósito, que se escondieron en la cueva. Que pronto la van a sellar — Señala la cueva que se muestra una gran roca moverse, haciendo de puerta.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer Heroína? — Pregunta la aventurera sudando un poco del miedo.

— No es obvio, ir adentro y matarlos a todos para subir de experiencia. Apenas soy nivel 7 y estoy a poco para subir a nivel 8 — Promestein mira a Jaune con una ligera sonrisa — ¿Por qué no me acompañas para subir de experiencia juntos?

— Pues yo… Buscare Globos Naranjas… Digo, esos Goblins se ven muy peligrosos — Afirmo Jaune con una forzada sonrisa, luego muestra su Scroll — Y… veré si puedo usar las cosas que usaban esos goblins, para venderlos

— Yo estaré a lado del Héroe Aprendiz para supervisarlo — Asiente Mein con una gota de sudor en la frente.

— Son unos chicos muy aburridos… Si la verdadera acción está por dentro de esa cueva — Camina en dirección hacia la cueva — Ustedes se lo pierden

* * *

— No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Jaune no quiere acompañarla? Si ella tiene un arma genial — Cuestiona Ruby muy confundida.

— Si, aparte que dispara explosiones — Asiente Nora.

— No lo sé… Tal vez, porque existe algo llamado sentido común y sentido de supervivencia — Insinúo la heredera con claro sarcasmo.

Yang le toca el hombro a su hermana por preocupación — Ruby… Cuando esto termine, vamos a tener una charla de lo importante de tener cuidado de quien acompañar

— Mejor recemos por la seguridad y salud mental de Jaune — Sugirió Blake mirando preocupada la pantalla.

* * *

Dentro de la cueva…

— ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

— ¡Aseguren la entrada! ¡YA!

**¡DING! ¡DONG! ¡DING! ¡DONG!**

Todos los grupos y escuadrones de goblins y orcos que yacen dentro se están organizando para un contraataque masivo. Mientras unos tres orcos corpulentos sellaron la entrada de la cueva con poner la gigantesca roca, la gran mayoría de goblins se preparan con equiparse de armaduras metálicas. Más avanzadas que las usadas afuera de la cueva, mientras que en el fondo se todo se escucha una gran campana ser golpeada en señal de alerta.

— ¡Si es cierto que una guerrera humana de alto nivel viene hacia nosotros! ¡Hay que atacarla con lo mejor que tenemos! — Ordeno por lo alto un Goblin jefe de nivel 12, que organiza toda la defensa. Viendo como varios goblins preparan sus dagas bañadas de veneno reforzado, lo mismo con los arqueros que llenan varios carcajs de flechas venenosas.

Otras filas se están formando, en donde un mago goblin le pone una marca mágica a cada soldado de infantería. Y a todos les indica — En caso de estar a peligro de morir en manos del enemigo. Gritar las palabras Allahu Akkbar

* * *

— Fascinante… Para la primitiva tecnología que tienen. Se organizan bastante bien — Comento Weiss muy impresionada.

— Como dicen por ahí, lo importante es cómo usar los recursos. Que los recursos en si — Dijo Blake haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— No serán armas impresionantes, pero es de admirar el ingenio con solo ponerles veneno. Para que sean más eficaces — Asiente Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vaya hermanita. Esta vez no te pusiste loca por ver otras armas — Felicito Yang dándole una ligera palmada a la espalda de su líder.

— Como dije, no son armas impresionantes por lo que no les daría tanta atención — Respondió Ruby con los ojos cerrados aparentando seriedad, para luego abrirlos con un gran brillo deslumbrante — Pero en cambio, quiero ver más de ese genial rifle que lleva Promestein versión Pyrrha

— _No tiene remedio_ — Pensó Weiss con una gota en la nuca, aunque luego se pone pensativa — Pero hay algo que me tiene inquieta… Ese veneno ¿Funcionara en Promestein?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? Si es veneno al fin y a cabo — Dijo Yang sin muchos rodeos.

— Lo se… Pero tomemos nota que Promestein ni siquiera es humana. O mejor dicho, la constitución de su cuerpo difiere enormemente de todo ser vivo que conozca, hasta los momentos — Explico la heredera mirando hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Tiene que ver eso de ser de metal liquido? — Pregunto Blake.

— Así es. Quiero decir… Vimos como a esa chica no se inmuta al recibir ataques directos de armas punzantes como espadas y flechas. Hasta es cuestionable si ella pueda sentir dolor, o algo realmente la dañe en serio — Weiss levanta la mirada hacia la pantalla con notoria seriedad.

Mientras tanto Nora se queda muy pensativa al recordar algo — Allahu Akkbar… Creo haberlo escuchado en alguna parte… Pero no me acuerdo de donde

* * *

**¡Boom!**

— ¡Ya viene! ¡Todos a sus puestos! — Grito el goblin jefe mientras tanto el, como todo los arqueros e tiradores preparan sus arcos y ballestas con sus flechas venenosas.

Un gran silencio se respira dentro de la cueva, cuyo único sonido son las pequeñas gotas de agua en ciertas partes del lugar… Mientras que gran parte de las fuerzas de seguridad y de ataque están en frente de la entrada sellada que está ahora mismo asediada con explosiones. En la primera línea de ataque están los goblins armados de dagas venenosas y escudos, listos para lanzarse al ataque en cualquier momento. La segunda línea están los arqueros apuntando firmemente la entrada, para lanzar las venenosas flechas al primer segundo del ataque. La tercera línea están los tiradores equipados con mejores armaduras y usando ballestas con flechas venenosas, a la vez de llevar unas pequeñas bombas explosivas rellenas de pólvora. La última línea está constituida por corpulentos orcos de más de entre dos o tres metros de altura, y están armados de una gran maza de metal que es lo suficientemente potente para derribar muros de concreto. A su vez están asistidos por un pequeño grupo de magos para la defensa a distancia y magia curativa.

— Esperen a mi señal, atacaran una vez haya dado la orden — Dicto el Goblin jefe levantando la palma de su mano, teniendo a la otra su ballesta.

* * *

Todas las espectadoras se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la gran cantidad de aquellos monstruos verdes, que están armados y organizados. De manera que haciendo caso al sentido común, el ir a atacarlos en solitario sería un completo suicidio a toda regla.

— ¡En serio pretende enfrentarse a todo ese ejercito! ¡Ella sola! — Exclama Yang con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Así parece — Asiente Ruby igual que su hermana mayor.

Weiss intenta reflexionar, con buscar la lógica del accionar de la Heroína Camaleona — En su defensa, ella no tiene como saber de cuántos de esos Goblins había dentro de esa cueva

— Es cierto. Aparte que ella es una científica… Por lo que supongo que al momento de ver esa cantidad de gente, decida rendirse de buenas a primeras — Insinúo Blake levantando ligeramente los hombros y esbozando una ligera sonrisa — ¿Oh no?

— O tal vez… Le importe un bledo todo, y se lanza al ataque con disparar explosiones y haya mucho ¡Pium! ¡Pium! ¡Pium! Y mucho ¡Ka-Boom! ¡Ka-Boom! ¡Ka-Boom! Y más explosiones — Exclamo Nora muy extasiada, ignorando las miradas de pena ajena de su amigo Ren y parte del equipo RWBY. A excepción de su líder Ruby Rose, que asentía a cada loca sugerencia.

— _Aun me pregunto ¿Cómo esta niña es estudiante de Beacon? Si es mucho más infantil que Ruby_ — Pensó Weiss con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

* * *

**¡KA-BOOOM!**

La gigantesca roca finalmente es destruida, dando una gran cortina de humo. Que en medio de la misma sale avanzando Promestein bajo la apariencia de Pyrrha cargando en sus manos aquel rifle de proyectiles mágicos — ¡Aquí estoy hijos de puta! — Apunta con su arma — ¡Hora de desgarrar y destripar!

— ¡AL ATAQUE!

La primera línea de Goblins se lanza al ataque mientras que la segunda línea comienza su ola de flechazos a discreción. En las que Promestein las recibe de lleno mientras dispara cada proyectil explosivo, logrando exterminar a más de cinco Goblins por disparo. Que mientras recibía las flechas venenosas en varias partes de su cuerpo, las engulle para luego escupirlas desde su boca. Con una potencia y velocidad comparables al de un rifle francotirador, que logra exterminar a gran parte de los arqueros.

— ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esa humana? Recibió incontables flechazos, y parece que no le hacen daño — Hablo un Goblin tirador que está a lado de su líder.

El jefe mira atentamente las capacidades regenerativas de Promestein al engullir las flechas y de cómo al recibir la apuñalada de una daga, esta se la arranca mostrando la masa metálica de la que está compuesta su cuerpo — Un momento… No es una humana. Es una maldita Slime ¡TENGAN CUIDADO! ¡ES UNA SLIME! ¡ES RESISTENTE A LOS ATAQUES FISICOS! ¡Y ES INMUNE A LOS VENENOS! ¡HAY QUE ATACARLA CON MAGIA ELEMENTAL!

Mientras casi toda la primera línea era totalmente diezmada ante la presencia de la slime de metal líquido. Uno logra atacarle de espaldas, pero Promestein hace un filoso pico que lo atraviesa. Que por tal herida mortal, el Goblin grita — ¡ALLAHUH AKKBAR!

**¡BOOOOOMMM!**

Tras la repentina explosión suicida por uno de los tantos Goblins, se genera una gran cortina de humo negro que inunda todo el interior. Que poco después de disiparse no se logra ver rastros de la Heroína Cambia-Formas por ninguna parte.

— ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Esa perra Slime es historia! ¡HURRA!

* * *

Mientras tanto con Jaune y la aventurera Mein, recogen cada artefacto de la asediada abastecimiento de Goblins que Promestein ataco. Hasta que se logra escuchar aquella gran explosión.

— ¿Habrá sido ella? — Pregunta Jaune que apunta su Scroll a unas dagas tiradas en el piso.

— Tal vez logro deshacerse de los Goblins que están dentro de esa cueva, de alguna forma — Dijo la aventurera mientras ayuda a recoger algunas piedras preciosas de notorio brillo.

— ¿Cómo ellos pueden estar muy tranquilos si su compañera acaba de morir? — Cuestiona Ruby muy molesta.

— Siendo justos, fue esa Promestein que se lanzó sola al peligro. En ningún momento Jaune tuvo responsabilidad alguna de sus acciones — Dijo Weiss de manera analítica.

— Aparte, que no paraba de matar a diestra y siniestra… Por lo que tal vez, el Karma la ataco — Insinúo Blake un poco preocupada.

— ¡Pero ella no está muerta! ¡Tal vez se está haciéndose la muerta! Para tomar a todos desprevenidos — Exclama Nora muy preocupada.

— ¿Eso crees? Porque a mí me parece que esa explosión debió de haberla matado — Comento Yang algo dudosa.

* * *

Entre la supuesta victoria de parte de los Goblins, donde todos gritan de emoción y saltan muy alegres… El líder por su parte mira muy atentamente el piso, y nota que se está formando una masa gelatinosa en reunirse en pequeños pedacitos. Que muy discretamente se reúne en donde hay varios Goblins reunidos — ¡CUIDADO!

Al momento del grito, salen del piso montones de filosas cuchillas que matan a más de 15 Goblins presentes, y los que estuvieron alerta para tomar distancia. Rápidamente fueron asesinados al ser partidos por la mitad, por otras cuchillas salidas del piso.

Luego del ataque sorpresa desde abajo, la masa metálica llega a moldearse para adquirir la forma de Pyrrha, con todo y armas incluidas — Lo admito. Esa explosión Kamikaze no me la esperaba, pero lastimosamente necesitan algo más potente para deshacerse de mi

* * *

Nuevamente las chicas se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertas ante lo mostrado en escena.

— ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Todo era un truco para creer que estaba muerta! — Exclamo Nora muy emocionada — Ahora quiero mi paga de haber ganado la apuesta

— Nora, pero si nadie aposto nada — Dijo Ren.

— Lo veo y es difícil de creer… Es como si fuera indestructible — Dijo Blake casi en shock.

— Entiendo que su cuerpo es de una constitución diferente… Pero esto es ridículo. Ni siquiera los Grimms podrían recuperarse de tales cosas — Comento Weiss con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula por el piso.

— ¿Es que acaso no tiene una debilidad? Porque es demasiado injusto eso, en especial para un videojuego. Apenas iniciando — Cuestiono Yang en señal de protesta y luego mira a su hermanita — ¿Qué opinas Ruby?

La líder se quedó mirando con brillo en los ojos, acompañada de una larga sonrisa — ¡ES INCREIBLE! ¡QUIERO SER COMO ELLA! ¡Y RECONSTRUIRME DE ESA MANERA! ¡Y USAR MIS BRAZOS COMO CUCHILLOS! ¡Seria como ser una Súper Heroína súper genial!

* * *

La primera y segunda línea de Goblins de defensa fueron totalmente diezmadas. Mientras que la tercera línea compuesta de tiradores, hacen una momentánea retirada a órdenes del jefe, para dar paso a la cuarta línea compuesta de los Orcos avanzando con sus mazas, hacia donde está la Heroína.

— ¿Conque la artillería pesada? Esto me está gustando — Comento a gusto la Heroína, y apunta el rifle directo a la cabeza de uno de los orcos. Que no duda en apretar el gatillo, cuyo disparo explosivo destruye la cabeza como parte del cuerpo — Parece que son igual de frágiles que los demás… Pero, algo es algo

Sale otro orco a atacar con su maza y Promestein reacciona con usar su escudo, logrando bloquear el golpe. Que ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, logra empujar al orco y acto seguido ataca con el escudo con los afilados bordes para partir al orco por la mitad de un solo corte. Luego de eso, lanza el escudo como un Chakram o Boomerang que en medio de todo logra matar a más de cuatro orcos, sea partiendo parte de sus extremidades y a uno decapitándolo.

— Hmm… Mientras más nivel subo, más fácil se vuelve matar enemigos — Comento Promestein chequeando su Status en medio de la carnicería. Notando que ahora mismo es nivel 12, con faltarle unos pocos puntos para pasar al siguiente nivel.

En una pequeña sala, se encuentra la tercera línea de defensa junto a los magos Goblin. Que en medio de una gran mesa se muestra todas las flechas, anteriormente cubiertas de veneno…

— ¡Rápido! ¡Transformen las flechas venenosas en flechas gélidas! ¡Los orcos no podrán contenerla por mucho tiempo! — Ordeno el líder Goblin muy angustiado, que está sudando al frío muy a la expectativa de que aquella monstruo no logre avanzar por donde están.

— Mejor debería ver, que estará haciendo Promestein ahora mismo — Sugirió Jaune un poco preocupado.

— No creo que sea necesario Héroe Aprendiz. Lo mejor sería volver al reino y esperarla — Propuso Mein de manera despreocupada.

— Eso sería muy irresponsable. Aparte que ella es de bajo nivel al igual que yo, por lo que tal vez vaya a necesitar ayuda cuando más lo necesita — El Héroe mira hacia el horizonte — Iré a ver en donde está. Puedes acompañarme si quieres

— Esta bien Héroe Aprendiz. Le aseguro que mis buenos dotes mágicos serán de utilidad — Asiente la aventurera con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

— Así se hace líder, hay que ayudar a los camaradas — Aplaudió Nora levantando un puño muy animada.

— No creo que eso sea necesario — Comento la fauno felina con una expresión de duda.

— ¿Por qué? Si Jaune parece estar preocupado por ella — Pregunta Ruby con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza.

— La pregunta debería ser… ¿Es necesario la asistencia de Jaune? — Insinúo la heredera de forma reflexiva — Viendo de lo que puede hacer esa Promestein. Es cuestionable el solo pensar, si Jaune le puede proveerle de buen apoyo en medio de una batalla

— Pero, debe de tener una debilidad… Esas cosas verdes parecen que saben a lo que es vulnerable — Dijo Yang con mucha curiosidad.

* * *

Dentro de la cueva llega el héroe Jaune a investigar y ante lo primero que ve — ¡Oh dios mío! — Se impresiona ante la cantidad de cadáveres de goblins que adornan gran parte de la cueva. Mayormente mutilados, con una flecha clavada o calcinados por las explosiones. Que revisando entre la fila de muertos — ¡Wuuaahh! — Se sorprende ante la pelea que está teniendo Promestein ante un monstruo por encima de los dos metros de altura. Que por poco era como visualizar a Pyrrha luchando contra un Grimm… Pero con la diferencia que la Heroína Camaleona, luego de hacer un esquive estando a espaldas del monstruo le corta una pierna con los bordes del escudo, haciendo que pegue un fuerte grito de dolor y se retuerce. Y seguidamente Promestein remata disparando un rayo eléctrico directo a la tapa de los sesos, haciendo que sea electrocutado. Hasta terminar por explotarle la cabeza.

— Y ese fue el último grandulón — Promestein hace un ligero soplido al cañón del rifle que estaba echando un poco de humo por el ultimo disparo. Y al darse la vuelta — Ah, hola Jaune ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pensé que ibas a necesitar ayuda… Pero parece que no era necesaria después de todo — Se rasca un poco la cabeza ligeramente nervioso, ante la cantidad de monstruos muertos que rondan por la cueva.

— Aún quedan unos Goblins vivos por aquí escondidos — La heroína mira hacia un lado — Si gustas, te los dejo para que subas de nivel

— Gracias… Supongo que eso es bueno — Camina un poco inseguro ante el lúgubre ambiente que se presenta — ¿Por dónde empiezo?

En otra parte, la puerta de la sala en donde yacía los Goblins tiradores se abre y sale estos últimos junto a los magos y su líder principal. Que avanzan cautelosamente para no ser detectados por aquella monstruo que diezmo a casi todo el ejército.

* * *

— Escuchen con atención… Atacaremos todos a la vez a la cuenta de tres — Dicto el Goblin jefe agachado en una de las rocas, donde los demás tiradores y magos se encuentran igualmente escondidos detrás de otras rocas.

— Jefe mire — Un mago señala a Jaune mientras este usa su Scroll para recoger materiales — Trajo un refuerzo ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Un refuerzo? Cambio de planes. Apuntemos a ese refuerzo cuanto antes — Ordeno el líder apuntando su ballesta directo a Jaune.

* * *

Mientras la Heroína avanza lentamente en busca de sus siguientes víctimas. Logra ver en donde se encuentran escondidos aquellos Goblins con ballestas, y nota que estos están listos para disparar… Pero analiza la dirección a la que está apuntando, y con mucha seriedad se voltea a ver a Jaune, y corre a donde él está — ¡Cuidado!

Sin darse cuenta, el Héroe Aprendiz es empujado por su compañera. Al momento que se escucharon dispararse varias flechas que algunas se clavaron en el suelo donde estaba parado… Pero unas tres lograron atacar a la Heroína Camaleona.

— Hay, hay… Gracias Promestein — Jaune se rasca la cabeza un poco adolorido del golpe que recibió, y nota las flechas clavadas en el piso. Que en el mero instante crean un charco de hielo — Mejor dicho. Muchas gracias por salvarme de una muerte segura

— ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! — Exclama adolorida la heroína con saltar cómicamente, mientras se quita las flechas. Mirándolas con mucho enojo — ¡Carajo con estas putas flechas! ¡En serio que dolieron!

Con los Goblins, ven muy emocionados el daño que recibió la heroína Promestein — ¡Funciono jefe! ¡Las flechas gélidas le hicieron daño!

— ¡Sigan disparando! ¡A este paso lograremos erradicarla! — Exclamo el líder Goblin mientras recarga su ballesta.

Ambos héroes corren a esconderse detrás de unas rocas mientras esquivan la lluvia de flechas congelantes a duras penas. En la que la Heroína en su transformación de guerrera con notoria molestia comenta — No me imaginaba que unas simples flechas de hielo pudieran hacerme mucho daño. Creo que fui muy ingenua en subestimarlos, y tal vez vaya a ser muy difícil acercarse a ellos esta vez

Jaune mirando abajo y muy pensativo, que después de unos segundo levanta su mirada en sugerir — Tengo una idea, es algo arriesgada. Pero creo que puede funcionar

* * *

— ¿Y cuál será el plan de nuestro valeroso líder? — Comenta Nora muy curiosa — De seguro debe de ser una de sus grandes estrategias

— A mí me sorprende que esa chica tenga una debilidad… Al fin y al cabo, no es tan invencible como aparenta ser — Dijo Yang muy sorprendida.

Blake mira con sospecha y cuestiona — ¿No notan que faltan alguien?

— ¿Quién? — Pregunta Weiss levantando una ceja.

— Hablo de esa chica Mein, que se supone que estaba acompañando a Jaune ¿En dónde está exactamente? — Señala la felina con mucha sospecha.

— Es verdad, tampoco la veo — Asiente Ruby mirando fijamente la pantalla en busca de una pista de la aventurera.

* * *

— ¡Rodéenlos! ¡Disparen cuando salgan! — Dicto el líder mientras los tiradores y magos toman distintas posiciones. Para formar una especie de círculo, donde los tiradores preparan sus ballestas y los magos sus bastones con magia de hielo cargada.

— Cuando cuente hasta tres lo haremos — Jaune término de explicar su plan a la heroína que asiente seriamente. Luego el chico cuenta con sus dedos, que al bajar el tercero — ¡AHORA! — Saca su escudo y salta fuera de la roca.

El Héroe Aprendiz recibe una ola de flechas y proyectiles mágicos directo a su escudo. Que para su buena suerte, logra contenerlos a duras penas y dando oportunidad a Promestein para movilizarse. Apuntando con el rifle, dispara explosiones donde hay más de un Goblin unido. Logrando exterminar aproximadamente tres magos y siete tiradores.

— ¡Tomen distancia! ¡Formen una fila unida para disparar todos a la vez! — Exclama el líder Goblin mientras corre alejándose lo más que pueda del dúo de Héroes.

Captando las ordenes de su jefe. Lo que queda de las fuerzas de defensa rápidamente forman una línea frontal de ataque, con cuatro de los ultimos tiradores de un lado y por el otro lado los cuatro magos Goblins que quedan. Y miran con temor de como el Héroe Jaune Arc avanza corriendo, teniendo a su espaldas a la Heroína Camaleona… Por lo que en un desesperado ataque disparan todo lo que tienen al mismo, y logran tumbar a Jaune con un escudo congelado a mas no poder.

Pero… Ante ese ataque Promestein hace un gran salto y apuntando con su rifle, hace tres rápidos disparos explosivos que matan a toda la línea de defensa. De ahí termina aterrizando frente al líder Goblin, que antes que este ataque con su ballesta es interceptado el escudo Akuto. Dejándolo completamente desarmado.

La Heroína aprieta el gatillo del rifle, pero no logra disparar — Ya no tengo más magia… Tendré que usar mis propias manos

— Ni creas que esto acabo — El ultimo Goblin adopta la postura del jinete con presionar los músculos de sus brazos y pectorales. Luego hace unos movimientos circulares con sus manos, mientras concentra su energía en una especie de brillante manto blanco — ¡Ooooohhhh! **¡GOBLIN PUNCH!** — Con su puño derecho, lanza un poderoso golpe bañado de aura blanca. Que al golpear a la heroína desde el abdomen, la lanza por los aires hasta chocar contra el techo de picos rocosos. Quedando clavada por unos segundos, hasta terminar cayendo al piso boca abajo — ¡JA! ¡Yo llevo la delantera!

— ¡PROMESTEIN! — Grito Jaune muy preocupado y corre a donde cayó la heroína.

Con la Heroína en su forma de Guerrera, intenta levantarse un poco adolorida del ataque que recibió. Y para su sorpresa su menú de Status comienza aparecer con el siguiente mensaje.

**NUEVA TRANSFORMACIÓN ADQUIRIDA**

El cuerpo de Promestein se vuelve a su estado de metal líquido, en donde se moldea adquiriendo una nueva forma. Consiste en una peculiar chica de ojos azules, de largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura y que lleva una indumentaria azul que consiste en un sombrero azul con cinta azul celeste, acompañada de un esponjoso algodón blanco. Lleva un traje azul de príncipe con redondas hombreras esponjosas y está unida a dos capas, una larga azul y una capa roja corta. Que por el cuello blanco del traje lleva un pañuelo azul celeste que está unida a un collar de rubí brillante. En la cintura que tiene una correa negra, por la parte izquierda de la cadera lleva una delgada espada ropera de mango dorado y funda roja. Lleva guantes blancos, al igual de blancos son las pantimedias que usa en las piernas junto a un par de zapatos azules de ligero tacón (1)

**CLASE: MAGA AZUL**

Jaune se queda parado ante la nueva forma que adopta Promestein, casi hipnotizando. Que al segundo siguiente sacude la cabeza a preguntar — ¿Estás bien Promestein?

— Más o menos. Me siento rara con esta nueva transformación — Hablo la heroína con una voz totalmente distinta a la suya y a la de Pyrrha. Siendo de un tono más juvenil y femenino en un sentido refinado. Se mira los guantes empuñándolos repetidas veces y luego mira al Goblin Jefe — Le devolveré el golpe multiplicado por cuatro

— Q-que? ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Qué clase de Slime se supone que seas? — Cuestiono el Goblin totalmente shockeado de lo que estaba presenciando, que inclusive retrocede con un poco de temor.

Promestein en su nueva apariencia empieza a repetir la misma postura de combate del Goblin Jefe, inclusive hace los mismos movimientos circulares con las manos y luego — **¡GOBLIN PUNCH! **— Lanza el mismo poderoso puñetazo, directo al Goblin y es lanzado varios metros hasta chocar contra una gran roca. Quedando mortalmente herido de muerte.

— ¡Wuoo! — Exclamo Jaune totalmente impresionado de lo que acababa de ver, por lo que le pregunta a Promestein — ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Digo, copiaste el ataque que te hicieron

— Solo sé que al transformarse, sentí que la técnica de ese Goblin se grabó en mi memoria. Tal vez sea un efecto de esta clase que estoy usando — Teorizo la científica metálica, y le toca el hombro a su compañero en señal de apoyo — Te dejo que le des el golpe final… Todavía sigue vivo

— Eh yo? ¿Pero porque? — Cuestiona Jaune muy dudoso.

— Me ayudaste, y si no fuera por ti. Me hubieran vuelto en un cubo de hielo — Dijo la Heroína señalando a donde está el moribundo monstruo — Si lo matas, de seguro que subirás de nivel en un instante. Es mi manera de darte las gracias

— Ahh… Ok… Aunque no sé si deba hacerlo — Con mucha duda en su mente. El Aprendiz de Héroe avanza lentamente hasta donde se encuentra el Goblin a sus últimas. Y levantando su espada a ojos cerrados — Lo siento — La clava directo al corazón del monstruo. En inmediatamente su menú de Status le avisa que paso de Nivel 3 a Nivel 5 de manera instantánea.

* * *

Las chicas nuevamente quedaron más que impresionadas ante todo lo que vieron. Al grado que sus mandíbulas cayeron por el piso por unos momentos

— Eso… — Señala Nora con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Fue… — Sigue Ruby con la misma expresión.

— ¡LO MAS GENIAL DEL DÍA! — Gritaron las dos muy emocionadas.

— Esa Promestein no deja de sorprender. Es como si fuera una caja de sorpresas viviente — Insinúo Blake muy pensativa.

— Lo más destacable seria esa nueva transformación, tiene un toque elegante y refinado. Algo muy aceptable a mi gusto — Dijo Weiss sonriendo ligeramente mientras se pone de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Vieron ese golpe que propino? Eso si que debió de doler — Dijo Yang de manera cómica

— En serio que quisiera ser como Promestein. Sería genial tener ese poder de transformarme en otras chicas — Insinúo Ruby mientras fantasea en volver su cuerpo de metal líquido, para tomar la forma de Maga Azul y exterminar Grimms mediante la Goblin Punch.

* * *

Fuera de la cueva, el par de Héroes empiezan a leer el menú de Status con respecto…

**Maga Azul: Transformación en la que la usuaria tiene acceso a la Magia Azul. Que es un conjunto de técnicas y magias que se obtiene luchando contra monstruos y adversarios. Dado que tienen la habilidad Innata de Aprendizaje que les permite copiar especificas magias y técnicas, tras haberlas recibido una vez. Las capacidades y elementos de las Magias Azules son bastante diversas. Desde técnicas y magias ofensivas, como defensivas y de apoyo. **

**Dado a su prioridad de aprender magias y técnicas de sus adversarios. Las Magas Azules destacan por tener buena defensa física como resistencia ante los ataques mágicos, pero por el contrario su desempeño en el combate directo es deficiente. Por lo que depende de gran medida de los ataques mágicos que haya aprendido.**

— Hmm… Interesante. Eso quiere decir que esta forma me abre las puertas a un gran abanico de técnicas y habilidades — Comento Promestein muy entusiasmada.

— Pero creo que tampoco sea bueno que te confíes. Si es cierto eso del combate deficiente, entonces no es buena idea exponerse demasiado al peligro — Insinúo Jaune con notoria preocupación.

— ¡Héroe Aprendiz! ¡Héroe Aprendiz! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! — De la nada sale Mein corriendo de forma preocupada.

— Estoy bien Mein, gracias de todas formas — Asiente el Héroe con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién es esta princesa? ¿De qué reino es? — Preguntó la aventurera viendo a Promestein Maga Azul.

— Fu, fu, fu, querida Mein soy yo… Promestein — La científica vuelve a su forma original haciendo un giro casi infantil, llegando a sorprender de sobremanera a la aventurera — Lo que acabas de ver fue mi nueva transformación

— ¿Nueva transformación? ¿Te puedes volver en una princesa? — Cuestiona la aventura seriamente preocupada.

— Solo la obtuve porque recibí el golpe de un Goblin… No tiene nada que ver con princesas ni nada por el estilo — La científica metálica se vuelve a transformar en Maga Azul, mientras hace un giro acompañada de una pose sexy — ¿A que me veo bonita así?

— Pues… Si y mucho — Dijo Jaune un poco ruborizado, mirando hacia un lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mein sudando frío de la preocupación, esboza una forzada sonrisa — Bueno, la verdad que le queda bien Heroína. Parece toda una noble — Mentalmente no para de preocuparse_ — Esto es malo, muy malo. Necesito hacer algo pronto_

* * *

— No notan que esa chica cada vez es más extraña — Señala Yang muy confundida.

— Es como si le incomodara de sobremanera el aspecto que tiene Promestein en su nueva transformación — Asiente Ruby mirando con sospecha a la aventurera.

— ¿Será que esa chica tiene alguna especie de plan malvado? — Insinúa Nora con una lupa y una pipa de madera en la boca, salido de quien sabe dónde.

— Tampoco exageren — Contesto Weiss con un poco de desgana — Aunque es cierto. Esa chica parece tramar algo, como si tuviera otras intenciones

* * *

— Ciertamente tampoco la vimos ayudar a Jaune ni a Promestein dentro de esa cueva ¿Qué estaba haciendo durante ese momento? — Cuestiona Ruby muy curiosa.

— Tengo una pregunta para ti aventurera — Interroga Promestein mirando con sospecha a Mein — ¿En dónde estabas? ¿No se supone que debías apoyarnos?

— Yo… Estaba — Mira por los lados sudando a mares — Investigando. De que no hubiera Goblins afuera para emboscarnos… Y vi unos dos que logre exterminarlos, antes que hicieran otra cosa… Y eso fue lo que paso

Ambos héroes ante esa respuesta, no pudieron más que dar expresiones casi neutrales. En la que Promestein mentalmente reflexiona — _Pero que pésima mentirosa. Es obvio que les valemos verga_

Jaune por su parte hace un respiro y mira con preocupación a la aventura — Mira Mein. Si vas a estar con nosotros, tienes que colaborar y dar de tu parte. Así funciona hacer equipo con otras personas… Si tienes miedo de luchar, solo dilo y lo entenderemos

— ¿Qué cosas dices Héroe Jaune? Ja, ja, ja… Solo estaba viendo si ustedes dos son héroes capacitados para enfrentar las olas ja, ja, ja — Contesto entre risas dejando más confundidos a los Héroes — Les prometo que para la próxima daré mi gran apoyo

— Ok… Tomare que eso va a ser cierto — Insinúo Promestein desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Jaune mira que ya se está ocultando el sol — Parece que va anochecer. Volvamos al reino

— Yo… Quisiera quedarme a explorar un poco más — Pide la heroína con interés.

— ¿No tienes suficiente con los Goblins? — Cuestiona Jaune en protesta.

— Existe algo llamado esfuerzo y dedicación. Además… ¿No sería mejor dar todo durante el primer día? Para así estar mejor preparado, para esas dichosas olas — Argumento Promestein esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se arregla el sombrero.

— Tienes razón… Aunque ciertamente tampoco es bueno excederse. Mi amiga Pyrrha siempre me ha aconsejado, que hay que saber cuándo detenerse a la hora de entrenar — Dijo el Héroe Aprendiz rascándose un poco la mejilla izquierda.

— Hagamos esto… Yo seguiré explorando el bosque, mientras ustedes dos van al reino — Sugirió Promestein estando de brazos cruzados — ¿Qué les parece?

— Me parece una muy buena idea Heroína Pyro — Aplaudió Mein con una larga sonrisa.

— Esta bien, has lo que quieras… Pero antes — Sin más, Jaune saca su Scroll de su bolsillo — Toma. Tal vez lo necesites en caso de emergencia, y están las pociones en caso si necesitas reponer puntos de salud

— Gracias por el gesto — Toma el aparato y lo guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo del traje — Iré a la posada cuando crea necesario. Tengan cuidado al volver

* * *

— ¡Buu! ¡Buu! ¡Queremos más acción! — Nora abuchea la pantalla levantando el puño derecho.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Jaune. No es bueno excederse en cualquier ámbito — Asiente la heredera Schnee estando de brazos cruzados.

— Yo estoy de lado de Promestein. Cualquiera que juegue RPGs y se respete, sabe muy bien lo importante que es Grindear a todas horas. Y así volverse muy poderoso — Afirma Ruby muy confiada — Así hago yo todas las noches jugando Grimm Hunters después de la madrugada

— ¿Qué haces qué? — Interroga Yang con los ojos rojos acompañada de una ensombrecida mirada hacia su hermana menor.

Ruby empieza a temblar y a sudar a mares — Ah pues… Era una exageración je, je, je… Solo eso je, je, je

— Personalmente estoy más preocupada por Jaune, junto a esa chica aventurera — Insinúa Blake haciendo un gesto pensativo — Siento como si estuviera tramando algo

— Aparte que no la vimos mover un dedo por Jaune ni Promestein. Ni hablar de su terrible excusa — Insinúa Weiss mirando con seriedad la pantalla — A mi me da, que esa chica es sola una oportunista

— Es cierto. Nuestro líder aunque no sea muy fuerte, siempre ha velado por nosotros y ayudado dentro de lo que pudo. Hasta ayudo a Promestein y se preocupa por ella — Asiente Nora de forma reflexiva.

* * *

Horas más tarde en plena noche en el reino de Melromarc. Dentro de la posada el Héroe Jaune termina de comer una cena, invitada por el propio Motoyasu que mira con interés al Héroe Aprendiz.

— A ver si entendí… ¿La habilidad de Promestein es de transformarse? — Interroga Motoyasu mirando fijamente a Jaune.

— Así es. Cuando toco mis armas, de la nada se transformó en mi amiga mía de mi mundo. Siendo más específico a Pyrrha Nikos, y podía hacer cosas asombrosas. Inclusive se transformó en una bonita chica rubia de traje azul al ser golpeada por un Goblin — Explico a detalle el estudiante de Beacon mientras bebe un vaso de jugo de naranja.

— ¡¿Qué Promestein fue golpeada?! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que ella se lastimara?! ¡¿En donde esta tu orgullo de hombre, miserable?! — Exclama el Héroe de la lanza muy molesto.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera!... Primero que nada, fue Promestein que se lanzó sola al peligro para probar sus nuevas habilidades. Y luego de levantarse y transformarse, copio el golpe de ese Goblin dejándolo moribundo, y me permitió que yo diera el golpe final para subir de nivel — Termino de explicar Jaune, volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su jugo — Para que entiendas. Promestein parece ser de esas chicas que gusta de hacer lo que quiera, sin depender de nadie. Ni siquiera parece importarle el hecho de estar explorando el bosque a estas horas de la noche

— Hmm… Más te vale. Porque si mi querida Promestein termina gravemente herida por tu culpa. Jamás te lo perdonare ¿Entendiste? — Amenazo Motoyasu mientras se levanta de su asiento y mira que llega Mein que lleva un vaso servido de cerveza — Que tengas buenas noches preciosa, y procura que este chico te cuide bien

— Gracias Héroe de la Lanza — Asiente Mein luego de ver que Motoyasu ya no está presente. Luego se sienta a lado de Jaune y su expresión de alegre cambia a una de preocupación — Héroe Jaune, hay algo que me preocupa

— ¿De que se trata Mein?

— Es sobre la Heroína Camaleona de Pyro Von Estein… ¿Crees que ella sea semi-humana? O peor una demonio — Insinúo la aventurera mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Lo dices por su cuerpo de metal liquido? — Dijo el estudiante con curiosidad.

— Eso y sobre todo. Su habilidad de transformarse en otras personas, de forma física y hasta en la voz — Argumenta Mein con mucha inquietud — Me da miedo de pensar de lo que podría estar haciendo

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? — Cuestiona el Héroe muy confundido,

— ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Con esa habilidad podría hacerse pasar por miembros de la realeza. Inclusive tomar la apariencia de la reina y gobernar todo Melromarc sin que nadie se dé cuenta… Lo más seguro se trate de una demonio que está conspirando contra el reino — Explico Mein muy preocupada mirando hacia la ventana.

— No lo entiendo ¿En qué te basas para sacar esas conclusiones? — Pregunta Jaune mirando con sospecha.

— ¿No viste el cómo masacro a esos Goblin? La crueldad y el sadismo con que los asesino, era lo más propio de un demonio. Inclusive, podría ser capaz de asesinarnos de esa manera si se lo propone — Contesta Mein mirando hacia los lados — Es una amenaza, hay que detenerla antes que sea tarde

— Puede que Promestein sea algo violenta como afirmas. Pero todo lo demás es una exageración — Contesta el Héroe Aprendiz un poco molesto — Además. Estas siendo demasiado prejuiciosa con Promestein, solo porque sea muy diferente a un humano. Pero eso no significa que ella sea una demonio o esté planeando algo malo como insinúas… Que por dónde vengo, ese tipo de comportamientos están seriamente mal vistos. Y si sigues así, tendré que reclutar a alguien que tome tu lugar y colabore como debe de ser

Ante la molestia del Héroe, Mein se muestra apenada mirando hacia abajo — Perdóname Héroe Jaune. Me deje llevar, tal vez cuando ella vuelva me disculpe

— Así me gusta. Es demasiado pronto para juzgarla, además no parece mala persona después de todo — Dijo el chico un poco más calmado tras terminarse su vaso de jugo.

— Por cierto Héroe Jaune… ¿Le gustaría tomar de mi vaso? Es que no tengo ganas de beber — Sugirió la aventurera ofreciendo su vaso lleno.

— Gracias, lo tomo como disculpas — Jaune agarra el vaso y se toma un gran sorbo. Para luego dárselo a Mein y se levanta del asiento — Que tengas buenas noches Mein. Dales las buenas noches a Promestein de mi parte cuando vuelva

Mientras Jaune camina por el pasillo, de repente su visión empieza a nublarse y comienza a tener un gran sueño que…

**¡Thomp!**

Termina por desmayarse, mientras es rodeado por una sombra.

— Parece que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas je, je…

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

**Notas:**

**La apariencia que toma Promestein al volverse Maga Azul, es de la personaje de Honey Kisaragi de Cutie Honey haciendo cosplay de la Princesa Zafiro o Princess Saphire del anime y manga Ribbon no Kishi, o conocida al español como la princesa caballero. Creado por Ozamu Tezuka.**

**Para más referencia, vean el episodio 11 del anime de Cutie Honey F/Flash donde saque tal referencia.**

**De igual manera el concepto de Maga Azul y los detalles mostrados en el capítulo. Son sacados directamente de Final Fantasy V. Que esta para Super Nintendo, PS1, Game Boy Advance, sistemas iOS y en STEAM. **

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos. ¿A sido una larga espero no? La verdad que este capítulo pensaba subirlo semanas antes. Pero sin querer termine por enfermarme (Descuiden no es el Corona virus) Y digamos que muchas cosas pasaron, sin contar que muchas cosas del capítulo las improvise muy sobre la marcha… Y que también estaba muy inspirado.**

**Ahora bien, puede que a más de uno les haya parecido bastante raro todo lo mostrado. Más por el lado de Tate no Yuusha, en donde mostré Goblins, seres que no hicieron presencia en las novelas ni en el anime e manga… Pero aprovechando el mundo de fantasía medieval en la que toma lugar la obra, diría que no desentona del todo la inclusión de monstruos más clásicos.**

**Cabe decir que este capítulo iba a tratarse de la jugada que hace Mein/Malty… Pero dado que extendí mucho la parte de Promestein masacrando a los Goblins, decidí volverlo un capítulo entero. Y dejar la parte más icónica de Tate no Yuusha para después. Debido que quería enfatizar las siguientes cosas:**

**Mostrar las habilidades de Promestein, que son las que dan el nombre del fic. Así como un vistazo de su personalidad al momento de luchar.**

**Dejar en claro que este fic no será un copia y pega de lo mostrado en la obra original. Siendo la trampa que caen la gran mayoría de Fics Crossovers… Que en este caso habrá más cosas para darle… Su propio toque, y de cómo la presencia de Jaune y de Promestein puedan influir en el mundo de Melromarc.**

**Sumado a lo anterior, también hacer otros cambios y ajustes para adaptar el contexto y motivaciones de ciertos personajes. Para que dentro de lo que cabe, haya una lógica interna en el propio fic. En base a lo que se está mostrando y ocurrirá a futuro.**

**Como dato para los más puristas de Tate no Yuusha. Les informo que Naofumi va a estar presente en el fic y manteniendo su Rol como el Héroe Escudo… Solo que a diferencia de los demás, este fue invocado en Ryutei, país donde el Héroe Escudo es adorado como un dios. Y si va hacer presencia en el fic… Pero no se esperen al Naofumi que todos conocemos, sino a un Naofumi más o menos similar a como era muy al principio de la obra. Antes que ocurriera todo el desmadre de la acusación falsa.**

**De igual manera Raphtalia si va a estar presente en el fic… No solo como cameo, sino como la gran aliada de Naofumi… Pero ¡Esperen! Que como informe en la parte de ajustes, será una Raphtalia adaptada al contexto del fic. De manera que será diferente al del canon, empezando que no será una esclava de Naofumi ni nada parecido…**

**Lo lamento para los fans de Filo… Pero quedara descartada del fic. Dado que tengo problemas con esta personaje, dado a su poco aporte relevante a la historia. Más allá de ser una Comic Relief, la montura personal de Naofumi y una Deus Ex Machina con patas sin carisma… Fuera de ello no tiene nada destacable. Y peor se es cuando en las novelas, Naofumi obtiene más de 5 aliados que 3 de ellos forman parte de su Harem y a la vez son guerreras súper poderosas… Al grado que Filo dentro de lo que cabe se siente… Innecesaria para la obra. Sin contar que para el fic Naofumi ni Raphtalia no son los protagonistas. Veo innecesario para el fic que aparezca Filo.**

**Ya pasado ello, informo y aclaro que para el fic se va a centrarse mucho en Jaune Arc y en Promestein para dar una química de pareja… Llegado a un punto donde pienso agregar a otras 3 chicas al equipo… Pero alguien… Acosta de la vida de alguien… Aparte en centrarse en la evolución que pienso darle a Jaune a lo largo del fic. Y descuiden, que no será un princesa que lo tengan que rescatar cada 5 minutos… A más avanzar, porque de momentos es un Glass Canon que cualquiera se lo puede joder.**

**Lo se… Demasiadas explicaciones y en parte Spoilers del fic… Pero es debido que algunos no se tomaron a bien. O directamente mal interpretaron, cuando declare al inicio de todo. NO Raphtalia y NO Filo. Más de la ausencia de Naofumi o del propio concepto del Héroe Escudo… Por lo que me vi a la necesidad de aclarar las cosas de una vez, para evitar más malos entendidos. Como también ser muy específico ante el rumbo que tomara el fic. **

**Ahora sí. Para el siguiente capítulo Mein o su verdadero nombre Malty, va a hacer su sucia jugada… Que advierto de antemano que habrá Hentai o Lemón como quieran llamarlo. Por lo que sean pacientes.**

**Con esto me despido, no sin antes sugerir. Que si te gusto el capítulo me alegraría que dejaras un buen review o comentario, sino te gusto y piensas que hay cosas que hay que mejorar. Entonces mucho mejor todavía. Por la retroalimentación que genera, siempre y cuando sean criticas bien fundamentadas y bajo un marco de respeto… De lo contrario, no me tomare en serio comentarios tóxicos repleto de insultos y caprichos al respecto. **

**Ahh… Y antes que se me olvide, les informo que estoy abierto a sugerencias para futuras transformaciones de Promestein para los siguientes capítulos. Pueden sugerir su…. Inserte aquí su waifu predilecta. Eso sí, deben especificar qué tipo de transformación es de la clase que vean conveniente. Y especificar las habilidades que vaya a tener, como sus pros y contras.**

**De momentos para esto, tomare de base a Final Fantas Bravely Default/Second en el apartado de transformaciones. **

**Sin más… El Pegaso Negro fuera.**


	5. Violación y Acusación

**Capítulo 4: Violación y Acusación.**

Las chicas quedaron estupefactas ante el repentino decaimiento de su amigo. Casi que se les iba a caer la mandíbula del shock.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pregunta Ruby muy shockeada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que se tomó? — Dijo Yang igualmente shockeada.

— Esa chica… ¿Qué se supone que estaba tramando? — Pregunta Blake levantando una ceja de la confusión.

— Dijo que piensa tomar medidas drásticas — Señalo Nora muy preocupada.

— Que significa esto ¿Y qué piensa hacer con Jaune? — Pregunta Weiss muy confundida.

* * *

La aventurera agarra las piernas del Héroe Aprendiz y lo arrastra hasta donde se supone que iba a pasar la noche. Abriendo la puerta, la cierra enseguida tras adentrarse y pone al adormecido chico en la cama boca arriba.

— _Si no puedes cooperar conmigo para deshacerme de esa demonio. Te obligare a hacerlo a la fuerza_ — Pensó la aventurera con mucha malicia, cuyos ojos están ensombrecidos. Mientras empieza a desvestir a Jaune quitando las partes de armadura y luego quitarle su capucha negra. Dejando al descubierto su torso y pectorales — Para parecer débil… Tienes un cuerpo muy sensual — Acaricia el torso desnudo, luego quita los guantes y seguidamente los pantalones junto a los zapatos. Por último, lentamente procede a quitarle la ropa interior, dejando a entrever su miembro. Que entonces Mein se ruboriza y se tapa la boca de la impresión, que después de casi un minuto — Voy a divertirme mucho contigo guapo

* * *

Yang y Weiss quedaron completamente embobadas al igual que Blake, que esta inmediatamente se tapa la nariz del ligero sangrado nasal que está sufriendo. Por otro lado Ruby y Nora exclaman al unísono.

— ¡Es enorme!

— _Por Oum, esto es incómodo_ — Pensó Ren desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

— No me imaginaba que el chico vomito nos ocultara ese tipo de cuerpo. Hasta parece una persona diferente — Insinúa Yang ruborizada, con un pequeño hilo de sangre por la nariz.

— Eso es… Enorme ¿Podría una mujer? — Weiss empieza a imaginarse a ella misma completamente desnuda. Que sin querer termina por derramar más sangre por la nariz y hasta termina por mojarse las pantaletas de la excitación.

— _Nunca creí poder ver en vivo las escenas de Ninjas del Amor. Espero que esto sea grabado_ — Pensó Blake sumergida en sus fantasías sexuales. Que casi se pone más pálida del sangrado nasal.

— _Será la primera vez que vea un video porno junto con las demás _— Pensó Ruby un poco incomoda al ver a los miembros de su equipo. Y vuelve a mirar la pantalla con total atención hacia Jaune — _Pero… No quiero perderme de esto_

— Increíble… No me imaginaba que nuestro valeroso líder tenga talento para ser actor porno — Dijo Nora totalmente ruborizada.

* * *

La aventurera procede a quitarse la ropa, poco a poco queda desnuda a la vista. Se acerca al profundamente dormido y se monta por encima, conectando su vagina con el pene del joven Arc de manera como si le estuviera taladrando de manera salvaje.

— ¡Aaah! Qué bien se siente ¡Aahh! — Gimió muy excitada la aventurera mientras no paraba de menearse en el joven Arc, en plan de cuclillas — Eres todo un semental ¡Aaahh!

* * *

Un silencio incomodo se ejerce en la habitación, donde nadie articula palabra alguna. Entre Ruby, su hermana Yang, la fauno Blake y en parte Nora…

— _Oh… Estoy excitada y asqueada… ¿Eso es posible?_ — Pensó la heredera intentando desviar la mirada, pero siempre volviendo a ver la pantalla de vez en cuando.

El joven Lien tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía lastima ante la primera vez de Jaune teniendo sexo, sea literalmente siendo violado por una mujer que a simple vista parece pariente de la campeona Nikos. Que en cualquier parte sería motivo ser un hazmerreír por tener el orgullo masculino totalmente destruido… Pero por otro lado, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de envidia de saber que su amigo Jaune se le adelanto por goleada, inclusive ver que el, la tiene mucho más grande que la suya. Haciéndolo sentir como un hombre de segunda, que solo podía mentalmente decir — _Maldito bastardo con suerte_

— _Por Oum… Esto es oro puro, mire por donde se lo mire_ — Pensó Blake con los ojos como espirales mientras hace dibujos de gran calidad y a una ridícula velocidad. Replicando a la perfección toda la escena.

Yang estaba en un conflicto, si taparle los ojos a su hermana menor de ver algo que no es apto para su edad. Pero por otro lado no podía quitarle un ojo de encima a Jaune en especial como la aventurera no paraba de montarlo, lamerlo y dar uno que otro apasionado beso de lengua. Al grado que sus alborotadas hormonas terminaron por dominarla, y crearse una fantasía donde ella es quien se está cogiendo a Jaune… Tanto que se aleja de los demás para discretamente masturbarse poniendo la mano derecha en su bolsillo, sin que nadie se percate.

Nora por su parte se muestra un poco seria mirando la escena, pese que esta igual de ruborizada que los demás. Pero tiene un pensamiento — _Tal vez pueda subir esto a internet, y ganar mucho dinero rápido_

Por último la líder Ruby Rose miraba hipnotizada todo y acompañada de una sonrisa boba, que de manera inconsciente gotea un poco de baba… Como también un poco de sangre por la nariz. Que sus ojos tienen un par de pupilas rosadas en forma de corazón — _¡Esto es mil veces mejor que los libros de Blake! ¡Quisiera ser yo que tirara de Jaune! ¡Debe ser la mejor experiencia de todas!_

Sin que nadie se percatara, la inconsciente Pyrrha muestra una mueca de inquietud. Como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla, y ligeramente se menea con decir en voz baja — No… Aléjate de Jaune… No lo toques

* * *

Después de unos calientes minutos de sexo duro… Al final Mein se separa del todavía inconsciente Jaune, mientras la chica jadea un poco cansada — Eso… Fue mucho mejor que hacerlo con cualquier gigoló del reino… Pero debo proseguir…

Luego de un minuto de descanso, la aventurera carga al Héroe y va a la ventana que conecta un callejón… Para entonces tirar al chico por la ventana y este caiga boca abaja, y completamente desnudo a la vista de cualquiera. Que pese al golpe, el joven Aprendiz de Héroe todavía sigue profundamente dormido.

Todas quedaron en Shock por lo que acababan de presenciar. Con ciertas dificultades para procesar todo lo acontecido.

— Ella acaba… De tirarlo por la ventana — Dijo Nora totalmente incrédula.

— Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? — Pregunta Ruby muy conmocionada.

— Un momento… Si lo pensamos bien… Ahora todo tiene sentido — Concluyo Weiss mirando abajo mediante un gesto pensativo.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar Reina de Hielo? — Cuestiona Yang un poco confundida.

— ¿No lo entienden? ¿Que esa chica era una farsante durante todo este tiempo? Le pedía que Jaune le comprara lo que le pidiera, que le prestara atención. Y más importante, no la hemos visto mover un dedo para ayudar a Jaune y a Promestein en combate. Hasta se justificó con una muy mala excusa — Explico a detalle un poco exaltada.

— En otras palabras, se trataba de una aprovechada. Y ahora es que está mostrando sus verdaderos colores — Asiente Blake con un semblante serio.

— Lo preocupante de todo ¿Cuál es ese plan que tiene en mente esa chica? ¿Y en que juega Jaune en todo esto? — Comento la heredera Schnee muy seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las calles se encuentra la heroína Promestein usando la Scroll de Jaune en modo GPS.

— _Debo procurar darle las gracias a Jaune por prestármelo. De lo contrario me costaría horrores ubicar la posada_ — Pensó tranquilamente la heroína en su forma original, mientras mira el GPS.

En medio de todo, llega un pelotón de caballeros de la realeza y entre todos empiezan a rodear a la heroína. Que llega el líder a hablar de forma amenazante — ¡Esta bajo arresto! ¡Vendrá con nosotros!

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Exclamo Promestein sin tener idea de nada. Mientras los guardias intentan sujetarla por tomarla de ambos brazos.

* * *

— Esto no me está gustando ¿Por qué es arrestada? Si no ha hecho nada malo — Cuestiona Ruby muy preocupada.

— Esto es inaceptable, por donde se mire — Comento la heredera frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Dentro del castillo Melromarc, más precisamente la sala del rey que desde la puerta entra Promestein, y es sujetada por dos guardias que lo llevan ante el rey.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estoy bajo arresto? — Preguntó seriamente la científica.

— ¡SILENCIO DEMONIO! ¡Usted sabe muy bien el crimen que cometió! — Exclamo furioso el rey mirando con desprecio a la heroína.

— ¿Demonio? — Dijo la ángel slime muy confundida — No entiendo a qué se refiere. Y si estoy preguntando, es porque no estoy al tanto de lo que está pasando. Y quiero respuestas

— ¡No se haga la inocente demonio! ¡Sabe muy bien que usted asalto al Héroe Jaune Arc! ¡Le robo sus pertenencias y precio a drogarlo para luego violarlo! — Grito la aventurera Mein desde el otro extremo de la sala, señalando de forma acusadora a la heroína… Por donde está la aventurera también está el Héroe de la Lanza Motoyasu, al igual que el Héroe de la Espada Ren y el Héroe del Arco Itsuki.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — Dijo el Héroe de la Espada mirando con sospecha a la heroína.

— _Vaya suertudo ese Jaune_ — Pensó el Héroe del Arco con envidia.

— _¡No es justo! Ella me rechaza, y se tira al niño. Que injusto es este nuevo mundo _— Pensó el Héroe de la Lanza muerto de la envidia, maldiciendo la suerte el Héroe Aprendiz.

— ¿Qué yo hice qué? — La heroína queda conmocionada ante tal acusación y frunce el ceño ante Mein — En primer lugar ¿De dónde sacas semejantes mentiras? Si tú misma sabes bien, que tu y Jaune volvieron al reino mientras yo me quede en los bosques a intentar subir de nivel lo más rápido posible

— Es verdad… Pero vi cómo te hiciste pasar por mí, para conversar con el Héroe Jaune. Y vi cuando le pasaste un vaso, que luego de beberlo quedo profundamente dormido. Y vi de cómo lo agarraste por las piernas hasta una habitación, y entonces vi como lo violabas con total vulgaridad — Argumento la aventurera con una mirada de desprecio.

Promestein al escuchar atentamente cada palabra de quien la está acusando. Empieza a analizar atentamente, hasta recuerda la parte de aquel libro donde la princesa se acostaba con los Héroes y acusaba a uno de violador — _Creo saber, por donde va esto_

* * *

No paraban de ver indignadas la escena que se estaba orquestando. Que de forma unánime fruncían el ceño ante la dichosa aventurera traidora.

— ¡PROTESTO! — Grito Nora imitando a un famoso abogado de traje azul — Es bien sabido que Promestein es inocente

— Esa perra traidora… Como se atreve — Comento Yang apretando los puños y con los ojos rojos.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Si ella es la verdadera culpable! — Exclama Ruby señalando de manera acusadora a la aventurera Mein.

— Esta puta… Primero droga y viola a quien debería de apoyar. Y tiene el descaro de inculpar a alguien de su crimen — Weiss mira asqueada la pantalla.

— Esto no puede quedar así — Dijo Blake haciendo un leve gruñido felino.

Pyrrha aun dormida, hace unas muecas de disgusto en medio de la aparente pesadilla que esta imbuida — Te voy a matar… zorra inmunda… te voy a matar

* * *

— ¿Qué piensa decir en su defensa demonio? — Interroga el rey de Melromarc con el ceño fruncido.

A casi medio minuto, la injustamente acusada hace un respiro y empieza a contestar — Pese a la mentira que tu misma sabes que es así… Veo muchas fallas lógicas en tus acusaciones

— ¿Fallas lógicas? ¿¡A que te refieres ser infernal!? — Exclama Mein sintiéndose amenazada.

— Primero, hay cosas que no encajan del todo bien en tu argumento. Para empezar ¿Qué motivos tengo para robar a Jaune y violarlo? A sabiendas que el voluntariamente me presto uno de sus artefactos, porque estaba preocupado por mi bienestar — Mira a Mein con una ligera sonrisa. Mostrándose muy segura de sí misma.

— Ah pues… Ja, ja, ja es fácil. Estuve observando que estuviste seduciendo al Héroe Aprendiz todo este tiempo demonio. Hasta usabas tus demoniacas habilidades de cambia-formas para tenerlo bajo tus encantos — Argumento Mein con una forzada sonrisa, intentando fallidamente ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Es cierto… Juguetee con el chico… Pero no dijiste que él se negaba a comprarte lo que tú le pedías, a sabiendas que tenías dinero para comprar — La acusada cierra los ojos muy tranquila al dar su punto.

Mein sentía como si estuviera siendo apuñalada, y empezaba a sudar a mares — Si, es verdad que el Héroe Jaune se negaba a comprar lo que le pedía, por ser de alto costo… Pero estaba probando si ese Héroe era alguien listo para ahorrar dinero. O era un ingenuo que comprara cualquier cosa que le pareciera bonita… ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

— ¿En serio? ¿Probando? No recuerdo que le hubieras dicho tal cosa en primer lugar… ¿Por qué no viene el Héroe Aprendiz como principal testigo? — Cuestiono la Heroína haciendo un gesto pensativo.

Sale un hombre en túnica blanca que lleva cargando un bastón de madera con un orbe verde — El Héroe Aprendiz Jaune Arc se encuentra profundamente dormido bajo los efectos de la droga. Puede que demore días en despertar

— Ah que lastima. Si el estuviera aquí hubiera sido más fácil descubrir la verdad tras todo — Insinúo Promestein fingiendo lastima con levantar un poco los hombros mirando hacia otro lado.

— Pfff… No te hagas la ingenua demonio. Aunque el Héroe Aprendiz despertase, lo más seguro que el no recuerde nada de lo que paso anoche — Afirma Mein muy segura, estando de ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados.

— Fu, fu, fu… Es bastante curioso lo que acabas de decir querida Mein. Hasta me hace pensar que has orquestado todo esto en primer lugar — Se río la acusada baja sutilmente la mirada.

— ¡¿Estas insinuando que yo tengo la culpa que el Héroe Jaune este en coma?! — Exclama molesta la aventurera.

— Se podría decir que si. Porque ciertamente acabas de dar información muy detallada, empezando por el efecto de la droga que Jaune consumió, y en especial que no recuerde nada cuando llegue a despertar. Y he ahí la primera falla lógica en tu acusación — Sonríe dando una mirada desafiante que llega a inquietar a la verdadera culpable.

— ¡Explícate! — Grito Mein sudando a mares, sin percatarse que entre los Héroes de la Espada y del Arco la miran con mucha sospecha.

— _Desde aquí parece que ella es la culpable. Ya he visto muchos programas de detectives, para saber cómo termina esto _— Pensó Itsuki viendo detenidamente el comportamiento de la aventurera.

— _Parece demasiado desesperada por querer tener la razón. Comparada con la acusada, que se muestra muy segura con lo que dice… Es como ese videojuego del abogado Ryuuji Naruhodo_ (1) — Pensó Ren analizando seriamente el curso del juicio.

— Para empezar, yo al igual que los demás héroes apenas llevamos un día en este mundo cumpliendo con nuestro rol. Por ende desconocemos muchas cosas, y si de algo doy por sentado que no tengo mucha idea de este mundo. Más con respecto al tema de drogas adormecedoras, y que tengan de efecto borrar la memoria de quien la consuma. Inclusive para el tiempo que llevo en este mundo, es bastante rebuscado asumir que tenga ese tipo de conocimientos. Más aun el tener ese tipo de materiales a la mano — Promestein mira por donde están los demás Héroes — ¿Ustedes saben algo respecto a drogas de este mundo? — Mira como los tres héroes niegan con la cabeza — Como lo suponía

El Héroe del Arco da unos pasos hacia adelante llamando la atención — Ciertamente lo que dice tiene mucho sentido. Yo tampoco se algo respecto a drogas de este mundo, y analizando los testimonios de la aventurera. Da a pensar que ella es la culpable

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Acaso estas de lado de la demonio?! — Grito furiosa la aventurera al sentir como si estuviera siendo apuñalada por la espalda.

— No es por defenderla… Pero lo que dijo Pyro es bastante coherente dentro de lo que cabe — Asiente el Héroe de la Espada — Estoy de acuerdo con ella, que nosotros desconocemos a profundidad muchas cosas de este mundo. Para asumir que sepamos sobre drogas, o cosas por el estilo

— ¡Oye! ¿No creen que están siendo injustos con Mein? — Pregunta Motoyasu sudando un poco y volteando la mirada entre la acusada Promestein y la supuesta testigo Mein.

— ¿Injustos en qué sentido? Si lo que dice Pyro se puede tomar como cierto — Contesta Ren de forma directa.

— _Miserables entrometidos _— Pensó Mein rechinando los dientes de la frustración.

— Segunda falla lógica… ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que le paso a Jaune en primer lugar? Asumiendo que fui yo en este caso — Interroga la acusada levantando ligeramente ambas manos.

Ante eso la aventurera esboza una media sonrisa sintiéndose muy segura de sí misma a testiguar — Fácil, lo vi todo mientras observaba de lejos. De cómo el Héroe Jaune tras beber un vaso tambaleo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Hasta repentinamente caer inconsciente y luego apareciste tu asiéndote pasar por mí, mientras lo agarrabas por las piernas y lo arrastrabas hasta una habitación. Y vi cómo te lo montabas de forma vulgar, con disfrutar de su gran miembro como la ramera que eres

— _Maldito suertudo. Ese debió de ser yo_ — Motoyasu maldecía mentalmente mirando hacia un lado frustrado.

— ¿Vistes todo desde una distancia lejana? ¿Y qué arrastre a Jaune por las piernas en medio del pasillo? ¿Y me hice pasarme por ti?... La verdad que forma tan descuidada de orquestar un secuestro o violación. O como lo quieran llamar — Insinúo Promestein con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Descuidada? ¡JA! Que buen chiste proviniendo de una demonio — Comento Mein de manera burlona.

— Para empezar. Si fuera realmente yo, no cometería semejante estupidez de dejar que Jaune caiga en medio de un lugar público donde cualquiera lo pueda ver. Sería más efectivo darle tal droga ya dentro de la habitación, no fuera de la misma… Segundo, procuraría por encima de todo. De que nadie me viera cometer tal crimen, y si alguien me llegase a ver en tal momento. Inmediatamente asesinaría a esa persona e incineraría su cadáver para evitar cualquier testigo y evidencia… Y juzgando tu nivel, comparado a como estoy ahora. Te hubiera matado con una risible facilidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos siendo más precisa… Y sabes muy bien que estoy en lo cierto — Tal última afirmación deja muy inquieta a la aventurera.

— _Maldita presumida_ — Pensó Mein mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— Tercero ¿Por qué hacerme pasar por ti? No hubiera sido mejor tomar la forma de una chica que tu ni Jaune conozcan, así evitaría cualquier sospecha que me relacione a lo sucedido… Aunado a eso, tampoco soy tan descuidada para dejar que alguien vea mi momento de privacidad con un hombre sin mi consentimiento. Es de sentido común claro esta — Afirmo la acusada abriendo ligeramente los ojos, dando una sutil mirada hacia la aventurera — Solo una idiota cometería tantos errores de novato, en algo que la podría comprometer

— No entiendo ¿Estas insinuando que todo lo que ella dijo eran puras calumnias? — Cuestiona el rey muy confundido y sudando al ver a la aventurera.

— Desde el primer momento dije que todo lo que dijo eran puras mentiras. Y solo use la lógica, razonamiento y sentido común para resaltarlo de la forma más obvia posible — Voltea mirando a quien la acuso — Por cierto querida Mein… ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Si realmente estas segura de que soy culpable, no deberías de mostrarte tan insegura como lo estás ahora. Y hasta donde sé, cuando alguien se muestra muy nervioso al ser contradicho. Es clara señal que no está seguro de lo que sabe… O simplemente está mintiendo y vez como sus mentiras salen a la luz

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigen hacia la menciona. Que esta al sentir toda la presión de la gente, incluyendo del propio rey, de manera histérica señala a la acusada — ¡¿ACASO VAN A HACERLE CASO?! ¡ELLA ES UNA DEMONIO QUE CAMBIA SU APARIENCIA! ¡ES UNA AMENAZA PARA TODO EL REINO! ¡Y DEBE DE SER ELIMINADA CUANTO ANTES!

* * *

— ¡OBJECCIÓN! ¡LA DECLARO CULPABLE! — Grito Nora alzando el puño de manera triunfal.

— ¡Toma eso perra traidora! — Exclama Yang con el puño en alto.

— Al final se está haciendo justicia — Asiente Blake con una sonrisa.

— ¡Promestein es realmente genial! — Exclama Ruby con brillo en los ojos.

— Esa Promestein no deja de sorprenderme en más de un sentido — Comento la heredera esbozando una ligera sonrisa — Si pudiera, la contrataría como mi abogada

Con la todavía dormilona Pyrrha, empieza a sonreír al sentir que algo muy bueno está pasando — Bien hecho…

* * *

— ¿Es verdad eso? — Preguntó el Rey Aultcray mirando seriamente a la heroína.

— Ciertamente es verdad de mis capacidades metamórficas. Pero eso ya es parte de mi clase. Soy la Heroína Camaleona y me especializo en el área de transformaciones — Frunce ligeramente el ceño mirando a Mein — Pero ¿De dónde sacas de que soy una demonio? ¿Y qué te basas exactamente?

— Es… Es… ¡Por esa explicación que diste a mí y al Héroe Aprendiz! ¡De que tu cuerpo es una masa liquida de metal, que lo puedes moldear a voluntad! — Exclamo la aventurera de forma acusadora — ¡Eso es prueba suficiente de que no eres humana! ¡Sino una aberrante demonio que cambia de forma!

— Es verdad, no soy humana y que la constitución de mi cuerpo difiere de cómo es un ser humano… Pero en ningún momento dije que soy una demonio para empezar. Y para tu información, acusarme de demonio es por lejos. La peor de las ofensas que puedes a hacer a alguien de mi estirpe — De repente a la espalda de la heroína comienza a materializarse unas brillantes alas blancas, y encima de la cabeza aparece un halo blanco brillante. Luego la misma Promestein empieza a levitar — Soy una ángel al servicio de la diosa que resguarda mi mundo. Y tengo la misión de derrocar a la reina demonio, esta es mi verdadera forma

Todo el mundo quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante revelación. Inclusive la propia Mein no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, que para empeorar su suerte mira como aquellos hombres en túnica se arrodillan ante la acusada. Rogando misericordia ante la susodicha ofensa de tomarla por una demonio. Para peor suerte de la aventurera, es ver como su plan de incriminarla para deshacerse de ella, cada vez es hecho trizas. Que en desesperación grita a todo pulmón — ¡NO LE HAGAN CASO! ¡ESTA USANDO SU HABILIDAD DE TRANSFORMACIÓN PARA ENGAÑARLOS! ¡ESAS ALAS SON PARTE DE SUS TRANSFORMACIONES!

— Buen intento Mein. Si fuese como insinúas, tales alas serían materializadas de esta manera — De su espalda, la ángel de metal liquido saca un poco de su masa corporal metálica. Que enseguida toma la forma de un par de largas alas de ángel que se acomodan por debajo de la otra par de alas — No como algo que parezca energía pura, como las alas y halo que estoy mostrando.

Nuevamente todo el personal dentro de la sala quedo todavía más impresionado de la demostración del cuerpo de metal liquido de la ángel Promestein. Pero los más impresionados eran los Héroes de la Lanza, Espada y Arco.

— _Es como esa película del robot policía que viaja al pasado para matar al protagonista de niño. Que en el futuro lidera a la resistencia humana (2)_ — Pensó Ren con los ojos como platos.

— _Me recuerda a aquella película de la sexy robot asesina que estaba envuelta en una masa de metal líquido, que usaba para camuflarse a cualquier persona que tocara (3)_ — Pensó Motoyasu igualmente impresionado.

— _Recuerdo una serie basada en una saga de películas de ciencia ficción. Donde una personaje es una especie de mujer de metal líquido que viajo al pasado y que en primera instancia parecía una antagonista. Que al final resulto que era de los buenos… Lo último que recuerdo que esa serie fue cancelada_ (4) — Pensó Itsuki recordando un programa que le gustaba ver en la televisión.

— Con esto espero haber desmentido la falacia de que soy una demonio — Decreto la Heroína Promestein haciendo desaparecer sus brillantes alas como el halo blanco, y quitando las alas de metal líquido que hizo hace un momento — De igual manera, espero haber puesto en evidencia mi inocencia respecto a la acusación

* * *

De igual manera las chicas también quedaron totalmente impresionadas al saber la verdadera raza de la Heroína Camaleona.

— Esto es… Fascinante — Dijo Weiss con ligero brillo en los ojos.

— ¡Esto es todavía más genial! — Exclama Ruby con una muy larga sonrisa.

— En serio esa chica no para de sorprender, es toda una caja de sorpresas — Insinúo Yang sintiéndose un poco cansada de todo lo que está pasando.

— Al menos hizo una forma creativa de probar su inocencia — Comento Ren igualmente impresionado.

— ¡Wooow! Esto es increíble. No solo es una heroína científica que puede transformarse en otras chicas. Sino que es un ángel con una misión divina — Comenta Nora muy emocionada — ¿Qué más será?

— Tal vez cualquier cosa que se le antoje — Dijo Blake con los ojos como platos.

* * *

Un ambiente de silencio rodea toda la sala. Que poco a poco es reemplazado por uno de murmuros y conversaciones entre las familias nobles e sacerdotes del reino, donde estos últimos rezaban que no les cayera un castigo divino por semejante sacrilegio. El mismo Aultcray estaba en un debate mental de quien creerle, en base a las evidencias o mejor dicho la falta de las mismas. Donde todo apunta que la Heroína Camaleona es inocente, hasta la veía con cierto temor. De tan solo imaginarse de haber cometido un gran pecado, de gritarle blasfemias a un ente celestial en su cara y que esta pueda darle un juicio divino que podía comprometer a todo Melromarc en el acto.

Los Héroes de la Lanza, Espada y Arco estaban igualmente impresionados ante tal revelación. Que a pensamiento del de la Espada le parecía que estuviera viendo un anime hecho realidad. Lo mismo le pasaba en la mente de Itsuki, y solo veía de explicación que provenía de otro mundo distinto al suyo, que por más descabellado suene a la vez tenga todo el sentido posible en un dentro de lo que cabe… Motoyasu por lado, solo se maldecía internamente de la gran envidia que le guarda al Héroe Aprendiz al haber tenido sexo con una ángel cambia-formas.

La aventurera Mein estaba hecha todo un caos interno. Donde en cualquier momento explotaría al ver que todo su esfuerzo por quedar como la ganadora se está haciendo trizas, más al saber que a quien acuso resulto ser una ángel que está al servicio de una diosa. Para peor de su suerte, nota como gran parte del personal del reino e incluyendo el propio rey se voltean a favor de la heroína — _¡Esto no es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Todo mi plan se está arruinando por esta excusa de ángel!_

— _A este punto no importa lo que hagas o digas. Tu nivel de credibilidad ya debe de estar a niveles críticos, para poder formar un buen argumento en defensa _— Pensó la ángel viendo lo angustiada que esta la verdadera culpable tras todo, y luego mira al rey que se muestra preocupado mirando a la aventurera — _¿Qué le pasa al rey? ¿O qué relación tiene con esa chica?_

Entre la ola de frustración que está sintiendo ahora mismo la aventurera Mein. No logra aguantar toda la presión y — ¡AAHHHHH! — Se agarra de las manos en la cabeza y aparentemente cae en el suelo desmayada.

Ante tal repentino suceso, varios nobles corren muy preocupados a atender a la chica, también sale el héroe de la Lanza a socorrerla e incluso el propio rey Aultcray que se muestra seriamente preocupado.

— ¡Princesa Malty! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?! ¡Princesa Malty! — Exclamo uno de los nobles que está intentando atender a la aventurera.

— _¿Princesa Malty?_ — Pensó Promestein muy extrañada al escuchar tal nombre, y mira lo preocupado que se muestra el rey ante aquella chica — _Ahora todo tiene sentido_

La recién nombrada princesa se levanta ligeramente y se acaricia la cabeza aparentando dolor — Ahh… Mi cabeza, me duele… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué paso?

— Princesa Malty… ¿Se encuentra bien? — Pregunta un sacerdote de túnica blanca que se muestra seriamente preocupado.

— Disculpa… ¿Alguien me podía explicar que está pasando aquí? No recuerdo nada — Pregunto la aparente confundida princesa de Melromarc. Que luego que uno de los súbditos le explicase todo lo ocurrido — ¡¿Qué yo que?! ¿Cómo podría acusar a la heroína Promestein de algo tan terrible?

— _¿Esto es enserio?_ — Pensó la Heroína Camaleona con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

— Perdóname si le digo esto mi princesa… ¿Acaso no recuerda nada? — Preguntó extrañado el sacerdote de túnica blanca.

— Lo último que recuerdo, fue que ayer en la noche un extraño mago negro vino hacía donde estaba yo y el Héroe Jaune antes de volver al reino. Hizo una magia extraña con su bastón y de ahí no recuerdo más nada — Explico la princesa Malty fingiendo dolor de cabeza y luego sube la mirada aparentando arrepentimiento — Me disculpo de todo lo que he hecho en estos momentos. No era yo misma, estaba siendo controlada por alguien

— Oh Malty hija mía. Me alegro por todos los dioses que estés bien — Hablo el rey Aultcray entre lágrimas mientras empieza a abrazar cariñosamente a su hija.

— _Por dios… Esto es ridículo_ — Pensó Promestein asqueada del nivel de pena ajena de la escena que se esta montando.

— ¿Lo vieron chicos? Al final resultó ser una princesa todo este tiempo. Y realmente no ha hecho nada malo — Comenta Motoyasu muy animado ante los otros héroes.

Entre Ren e Itsuki miran todo con gotas de sudor en la frente y un tic nervioso. Que al unísono solo piensan en — _Es la actuación más ridícula que he visto en mi vida_

* * *

Un momento de silencio invade la habitación, en donde todas ven con mucho coraje y el ceño fruncido toda la escena de la susodicha princesa.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! — Grito Yang con los ojos rojos y apretando los puños.

— No puede ser… — Dijo la fauno con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mandíbula casi al suelo de lo surrealista de la situación.

— ¿Es una princesa? Eso fue un giro inesperado… Como un Deus Ex Machina o conveniencia de guión — Comento Nora anonadada.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Eso es hacer trampa! ¡Trampa! — Buyo Ruby molesta e inflando las mejillas.

La heredera Schnee se pone muy pensativa ante el escenario presente, más la revelación de la nobleza de parte de la princesa Malty — Hay algo maquiavélico en esa princesa…

— ¿Cómo es que es tan cobarde para hacer una actuación barata? Y hacerse la victima — Dijo Yang con el ceño fruncido y estando de brazos cruzados.

— Aparte de eso… Es con respecto a las verdaderas intenciones de esa Malty, y es que me inquieta la forma como inculpo a Promestein acusándola de demonio — Weiss da una mirada baja muy pensativa — Es como si quisiera borrarla del mapa lo antes posible

— Tal vez sea su habilidad de cambiar de forma lo que la inquieto. Y por eso se vio amenazada de alguna forma, al grado que hacerla verla como la mala le parecía una solución — Contesto Ren llamando la atención de todos.

— Aunque eso sea el caso. Ella debe de estar plenamente consciente que técnicamente está inculpando a la salvadora de su mundo, por lo que no tiene mucho sentido el querer incriminarla de esa manera… ¿Debe haber algo más? — Concluyo mirando con seriedad a la princesa.

* * *

Ante la aparente cambio de acontecimientos y cambio de actitud de la nombrada princesa de Melromarc. Todos los nobles, guardias y hasta incluso el mismo rey Aultcray hacen reverencias de disculpas ante la heroína.

— Por favor acepte nuestras disculpas Heroína Pyro. Al final todo fue un mal entendido — El rey bajo la cabeza con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

— Disculpas aceptadas majestad. Tiene el perdón de la diosa Illias — Asintió la heroína angelical con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando en realidad — _Sola la deje pasar. Antes que esto se volviera más vergonzoso _

— ¿Diosa Illias? — Dijo el rey sin entender nada.

— Es la diosa a quien le sirvo y resguarda el bienestar de la humanidad desde hace eones — Afirmo con ligera seriedad mientras recuerda — _Aunque ya no importa, dado que lleva muerta mucho tiempo y las cosas mejoraron sin ella al mando_

— Lo lamento mucho Heroína Pyro, me siento muy apenada por acusarte injustamente. Y lamento por el alma lo que le paso al Héroe Aprendiz — Decreto la princesa en una muy forzada actuación de arrepentimiento — _ ¡Maldita demonio! ¡Hare pagar por haberme humillado en frente de todo el reino!_

— Esta bien, disculpa aceptada princesa Malty. No tiene de que preocuparse — Pseudo agradeció Promestein con una fingida sonrisa para contrarrestar la actuación de la princesa. Luego mira al rey a preguntarle — ¿En dónde está Jaune?

* * *

— ¡PROTESTO! Esto no debió terminar así — Exclama Nora con el puño en alto.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Esa perra debería de estar tras las rejas — Asiente Yang mirando con desprecio a la princesa.

— Insisto, eso fue jugar sucio. No se vale — Protesto la líder Ruby.

— No puedo creer que esa chica se haya salido con la suya. Por poco todos hubieran podido ver como es realmente — Comento Blake molesta.

— Lastimosamente esto pasa muy a menudo en la política y farándula. En donde funcionarios de la ley y gente famosa, manipulan y se victimizan para que sean perdonados por sus crímenes o culpan a otros de sus atrocidades — Dijo Weiss con una mueca de disgusto — Son de las peores escorias que pueden existir

* * *

Dentro de una lujosa habitación del reino, se encuentra el Héroe Jaune profundamente dormido y vestido con ropas blancas para dormir similares a las ropas cotidianas de cualquier campesino.

— Se ve tierno como un niño — Comento Promestein esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Luego mira a un curandero que yace a su lado — ¿Por cuánto tiempo va a quedar dormido?

— No lo sé con exactitud Heroína. A lo mucho podría estar hasta una semana dormido — Dijo el curandero con una expresión seria.

— ¿Una semana? Pobre, habrá perdido tiempo valioso para subir de nivel — Dijo con algo de lastima y le pregunta al curandero — ¿Cuánto falta para eso de la Ola?

— Aproximadamente unos 27 días mi señora

— Ya veo… Entonces mejor aprovechar el tiempo lo más que se pueda — Dijo la Heroína mientras se retira de la habitación. Que al abrir la puerta al lado del pasillo se encuentran los Héroes de la Lanza, Espada y Arco.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese chico? — Pregunta Itsuki con curiosidad.

— De momentos pienso cuidarlo de vez en cuando… Al fin y al cabo es mi compañero, y creo que es mi culpa que él se encuentre en ese estado. Por lo que siento que tengo el deber de cuidarlo — Explico tranquilamente la heroína celestial mientras camina.

— ¡Hey Promestein! Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a ir a mazmorras y me encargare de cuidarte de los monstruos ¡Con mi gran Lanza! — Exclamo el Héroe de la Lanza muy entusiasmado mostrando con orgullo su arma.

— Gracias, lo considerare — Asiente la ángel que luego se detiene estando de espaldas de los Héroes — Por cierto chicos, una advertencia… Esa chica Mein, o mejor dicho la Princesa Malty. Aléjense de ella, no es lo que aparenta ser… Es alguien muy peligrosa y de mal augurio

Entre Ren e Itsuki al escuchar eso, inmediatamente captaron el mensaje tras recordar la forma tan falsa y engañosa que actuó la princesa en medio de la acusación. Más por la forzadísima actuación de último momento, que ante esto último los dos asiente y responden — Lo captamos

Motoyasu se queda confundido ante esa advertencia por lo que inmediatamente pregunta — ¿Por qué? Si al final todo fue un mal entendido. Solo hay que encontrar a ese desgraciado mago que manipulo a la princesa Malty, y darle su merecido

Ren que mira con pena al Héroe de la Lanza, luego voltea a ver a Promestein que está a casi al final del pasillo — ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

La Heroína se da la vuelta mirando a los Héroes con una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa — Iré a vivir aventuras en este mágico mundo

**FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**

* * *

Tal mensaje aparece en medio de toda la pantalla, dejando muy confundidos a todos. Más que se muestra un fondo negro, como si se hubiera terminado un video de internet.

— ¿Fin de la Transmisión? ¿Qué significa esto? — Pregunta Weiss confundida.

— Al final… Es como si fuera una serie o programa que sale en la TV o vía Streaming — Concluyo Blake que se acerca al Scroll para ver lo que hay.

— Eso significa ¿Qué tenemos que esperar una semana para que nuestro líder despierte? — Insinúo Nora muy preocupada y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos — ¡Oh no! ¡Qué horror!

— ¡No creo que así sea! — Protesto Ruby mientras toma la Scroll conectada a la pantalla — Debe de haber algo más — Revisa el menú de opciones y toca el comando de PLAY repetidas veces.

— Ruby… No creo que eso funcione. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo es que salió toda esa grabación en vivo — Insinúo Yang mirando preocupada a su hermana menor.

— Esto no puede quedar así. Quiero ver que más hay — Insistió la joven líder en pulsar tal comendo las veces necesarias. Que en una de ellas ocurre la acción y se empieza a mostrar algo en pantalla.

* * *

Frente de la entrada del castillo Melromarc sale un misterioso hombre de cabello azul de barba en la quijada y que viste una llamativa armadura negra de bordes dorados. Y con porte que parece haberse hecho con los restos de un dragón.

— Entonces… Esto es Melromarc… — El hombre esboza una mediana sonrisa, con un sentimiento malicioso — Parece un buen lugar para empezar

**FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

**Notas: **

**1- El personaje de Ryuuji Naruhodo es básicamente el nombre original de Phoenix Wright de la saga de aventura gráfica de Ace Attorney por parte de CAPCOM. Quienes hayan visto la adaptación al anime o la película Live Action en su idioma original lo sabrán muy bien.**

**Claramente entre Ren, Motoyasu e Itsuki al impresionarse ante las habilidades metamórficas de Promestein a la hora de cómo deberían de ser sus alas acorde a la constitución de metal liquido del que está hecha. Les vino a la mente cada película de la saga de ciencia ficción de Terminator de James Cameron. Para los que no sean Hombres de Cultura ni el Capitán América, aquí las referencias para quienes no entendieron:**

**2- Ren: Terminator 2: El Día del Juicio Final/Terminator 2: The Jugdment Day ante el personaje del T-1000**

**3- Motoyasu: Terminator 3: La Rebelión de las Maquinas/Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines a la personaje de la Terminatrix o T-X como es abreviada.**

**4- Itsuki: La serie de televisión de Terminator: Las Cronicas de Sarah Connor/Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles ante la mujer T-1000 que al principio se mostraba como una antagonista o villana, pero a los últimos capítulos se mostraba como una de las buenas en plan Anti-Heroína de muy dudosa moral… Para los que estén interesados en checar esta serie, les informo que lo que dijo Itsuki de que es una serie cancelada. Es porque literal lo es y solo tuvo dos temporadas y la trama ha quedado inconclusa… Tomen esto de advertencia si van a verla.**

**Notas de Autor: Saludos queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo en su estadía en casa en plena cuarentena por el Coronavirus (Al momento de subir este capítulo, en mi país Venezuela se declaró en Cuarentena)**

**Ya pasado esto, por fin se llegó a la parte más icónica de todo Tate no Yuusha del cual es muy recomendado y publicitado en partes iguales. Hasta del cual marcaría el tono de la obra (Independientemente si vistes el anime, leer el manga o haber leido las novelas)**

**Claro está con obvias diferencias en base a lo mostrado y con un desenlace que tal vez se pueda tomar como agridulce o poco satisfactorio. De cómo la princesa A.K.A: Perra Traidora, al final logro salvarse a sí misma a duras penas, mediante una muy rebuscada actuación tipo Telenovela Mexicana a lo Rosa del Guadalupe. Que sumado al amor que su propio padre le tiene como hija, digamos que Malty tenía una suerte para nada merecida.**

**Puedo comprender que muchos esperaban que a la princesa se la expusiera como la basura de ser humano que es esta princesa. O que directamente muera en medio capitulo… Pero tranquilos, que para bien o para mal. Necesito a la Princesa Malty de momentos para la historia en si… Pero descuiden, que si hora o perdición le llegara.**

**Y de la nada aparece un nuevo personaje… Uno que parece tener puesto el ojo al reino de Melromarc y sus intenciones no son del todo buenas… ¿Será aliado o enemigo?... Como pista, es un personaje de Fire Emblem. Más precisamente uno apodado El Rey Loco… ¿Quién es? Se los dejo de tarea para quienes le interesen.**

**Y… Hasta aquí el capítulo, lamento si les fue muy corto comparado con los demás. Pero en lo personal diría que ya abarque lo verdaderamente relevante para el mismo, siendo una versión de la icónica acusación injusta de violación. Solo que acá la princesa es la verdadera culpable y el pobre Jaune una víctima o bastardo con suerte de haber sido literalmente violado por la Princesa Malty y de como esta en su afán de querer evitar cualquier obstáculo. Acusa a Promestein de ser la perpetradora… Para al final el tiro le salga de la culata… Pero no se quedará ahí.**

**Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Si te gusto no olvides dejar tu review comentando lo que más te gusto, como también las parte que no te gustaron para tomar y mejorar en los capítulos que están por venir… Pueden enviarme PM (Private Mensaje: Mensajes Privados) Discutiendo otros detalles del fic o dar recomendaciones para futuras transformaciones para Promestein, y descuiden que Jaune tendrá su momento para brillar. **

**Me despido… Pegaso Negro cambio y fuera.**


	6. Incomodo Despertar

**Capítulo 5: Incomodo Despertar**

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Hmmm… Hm… — La campeona Nikos empieza poco a poco a abrir los ojos y se levanta de la cama de su dormitorio — ¿En dónde están todos? — Va la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con…

— Oh, despertaste — Dijo Nora al frente con una amplia sonrisa — ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

— Más bien tuve pesadilla, tras pesadilla — Dijo la campeona frotándose un poco la cabeza — ¿En dónde está Jaune? — Baja la mirada recordando ciertos detalles — Perdón, quise decir ¿Qué le paso a Jaune?

— A pues… Él está… Bien, en ese genial mundo de fantasía que está atrapado — Contesto la compañera desviando un poco la mirada.

— ¿Se puede ver lo que está haciendo Jaune ahora mismo? — Insiste Pyrrha muy preocupada.

— No se puede… — Nora retrocede un poco con una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿De momentos?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se puede? — Interroga mirando con sospecha a su nerviosa amiga.

— Ruby y los demás. Enviaron el Scroll de Jaune hacia el despacho del director Ozpin, para que investigaran todo… Y eso — Nora sigue retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

— ¿Qué está en el despacho del director? — Dijo seriamente Pyrrha mirando hacia un lado del pasillo — Iré a preguntarle

Nora cae ligeramente sentada al piso, viendo como una seria Pyrrha se retira del pasillo. Que dando un profundo suspiro — Eso estuvo cerca — De golpe se levantan y golpea la puerta del equipo RWBY — ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA!

La puerta se abre mostrando a una preocupada Ruby — Lo escuche todo Nora

— ¿Qué hacemos? La engañe diciendo que el director tiene el Scroll de Jaune — Detallo Nora muy exaltada — Si se entera que la engañe y vuelva aquí, estaremos muertas

Sale la heredera Schnee a decir — Pero el problema que tampoco sería bueno que ella viera todo lo que paso, después de que se desmayara

— Así es. Menos cuando se puso en modo asesina en serie y casi mata a la Reina de Hielo — Asintió Yang preocupada.

— Aunque ocultarle la verdad tampoco sería bueno. Y es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva — Dijo Blake muy seria — Por lo que… ¿Cómo le decimos la verdad?

Ante una seria Ruby que mira a sus compañeras de equipo — Tengo una idea… Va a ser necesario que me ayuden

Varios minutos después en los pasillos de la academia, una muy enojada Pyrrha Nikos camina con el ceño fruncido. Que cuyos pasos hacen temblar el suelo mientras más de uno toma distancia y la mira con miedo, ante la aterradora aura morada que esta emanando.

Llegado a un punto, se para y señala de forma acusadora a — ¡Tu! Me mentiste… El director Ozpin no sabe en donde esta Jaune

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que decirte y me deje llevar! — Exclamo una aterrada Nora que se pone en un rincón de la pared agachándose y cubriéndose con sus brazos — ¡Ellas me pidieron que no dijera nada!

Pyrrha al ver que Nora señalo a la líder Ruby Rose, esta reacciona en mostrar su lanza mirándola con odio — ¿Es en serio?

Sale Ren a intervenir — Por favor Pyrrha, cálmate. Primero tienes que saber de esto — Usando su Semblanza para hacer que su compañera entre en razón, le empieza a explicarle a detalle lo ocurrido al final de las demostraciones, más específicamente cuando se perdió toda señal de imagen — Ellas no tienen la culpa, solo paso así de repente.

— Ya veo… — Pyrrha baja su arma y mira con cautela al equipo RWBY — Si eso fue lo que paso al final ¿Por qué intentaron ocultármelo?

— Pues… Nos daba miedo el solo decírtelo. Digo sabiendo cómo eres con chico vómito, podrías haber… Bueno, asesinado a alguien — Insinúo Yang con una mirada preocupada.

— Por favor perdónanos, por haber sido muy prejuiciosas contigo — Pidió Weiss con un tono de tristeza — Es que no queremos arriesgar nuestras vidas de forma innecesaria

— Esta bien, acepto sus disculpas — Pyrrha guarda su arma y con seriedad le pregunta a Ruby — Podrían decirme ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Jaune mientras estaba dormida?

Todo el equipo RWBY se miran las unas a las otras muy preocupadas ante tal petición. Que sale la líder al frente en preguntar — ¿En serio lo quieres saber?

— Pues claro que me interesa — Afirma la campeona frunciendo ligeramente el ceño — ¿Acaso le paso algo malo a Jaune?

— Sobre eso Pyrrha — Ruby mira por los lados dudosa y sudando un poco por la frente — ¿Podrías acompañarnos al bosque?

**-.-.-.-.-**

En lo profundo del Bosque Esmeralda yace caminando el equipo RWBY junto con el incompleto equipo JNPR, que miran en los alrededores en caso que no se encuentre Grimms cerca.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Si es peligroso quedarse ante el posible ataque de un Grimm — Cuestiona Pyrrha mirando a los lado.

— Créeme Pyrrha, lo se… Solo que… Quiero proteger la Academia Beacon de un peligro mayor — Respondió la líder Ruby mirando caminando hacia adelante sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Un peligro mayor? ¿Pero cuál? ¿Acaso White Fang planea un ataque? — Insiste la campeona de Mistral sin entender nada.

Entre las demás miembros del equipo RWBY se empiezan a mirarse las unas a las otras con expresiones de duda, en la que Yang le comenta a la heredera Schnee — ¿Le decimos la verdad?

— ¿Quieres acaso firmar tu sentencia? — Contesto Weiss en voz baja con la frente azul.

— ¿Y tu Blake?

— No tengo nueve vidas, para perderlas en vano. Ni siquiera salió el nuevo volumen de Amor de Ninjas — Dijo la felina con el rostro ensombrecido y horrorizada de no poder leer su nuevo libro.

Nora por su parte, se sujeta de su amigo Ren abrazándolo de un lado y le pregunta — ¿Crees que esto es correcto?

— Tal vez sea lo mejor que podamos hacer… Eso espero

Al avanzar, la líder Ruby mira un par de rocas siendo una pequeña y la otra más grande. Que visualizando a detalle, se puede intuir que una sirve de asiento y la grande de mesa — Aquí — Señala el par de rocas con llamar la atención de los demás, y prosigue en poner la Scroll de Jaune encima de la roca grande, y posicionado de manera que no se caiga por si solo. Que una vez bien acomodado el aparato, le pregunta seriamente a Pyrrha — ¿Crees estar lista para ver lo que paso? ¿Cierto?

— Por una vez digo que lo estoy. Ya van diez veces que repites la misma pregunta — Contesto con molestia la campeona Nikos.

— Te advierto algo Pyrrha… Puede que lo que vayas a ver… No te agrade para nada — Advierte una muy preocupada Ruby con una expresión de tristeza.

— Sea lo que sea, quiero verlo. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que me preocupa Jaune ahora mismo — Dijo Pyrrha frunciendo el ceño.

— Esta bien Pyrrha — Ruby configura el Scroll y pone Play — Veelo bajo tu propio cuidado

Una vez puesta la grabación en el momento donde la Heroína Promestein toma la forma de Pyrrha Nikos, la espectadora mira con atención y con clara molestia en su rostro al ver como esa — Bruja — se hace pasar por ella sin su consentimiento… Por otro lado el equipo RWBY al igual que Nora y Ren caminan lentamente, con darle su espacio a su amiga para que pueda procesar todo lo que ve. Que después de alejarse una cierta distancia, la líder Ruby Rose exclama.

— ¡CORRAN!

Todas las integrantes del equipo RWBY comenzaron a correr como gacelas huyendo de su depredador. En especial Ruby que usando su Semblanza de velocidad parecía un cohete humano.

— ¡HEY! ¡NO ME DEJES! — Grito Yang extendiendo su brazo hacia delante, viendo como su hermanita se aleja demasiado rápido.

— ¡VAMOS PIERNAS! ¡HAGAN SU TRABAJO! — Grito Weiss corriendo todo lo que pueda y sudando a mares

— _No me arrepiento de correr en cuatro patas_ — Pensó Blake corriendo como si fuera una gata usando tanto las piernas como las manos

Ren por su parte carga a Nora entre sus brazos estilo princesa, y esta ruborizada contesta — ¡Gracias Renny!

Tras casi medio kilómetro lejos de donde se encuentra sentada Pyrrha Nikos. Todo el equipo RWBY están escondidas en la cima de un árbol, vigilando a su amiga con binoculares, que lo mismo llegan a hacer Nora y Ren.

— Debo admitirlo, es la mejor idea que se te pudo haber ocurrido — Elogio la Schnee mientras ve con sus binoculares.

— Es lo primero que se me vino a la mente — Dijo la líder sacando sus binoculares — Además ¿Algunas de ustedes se enfrentaría a una Pyrrha furiosa?

— Ni de chiste haría tal cosa. Podría perder un brazo si peleo contra ella — Insinúo Yang sujetando su preciado brazo derecho.

— Prefiero enfrentarme a White Fang, que arriesgarlo todo contra Pyrrha — Dijo Blake con la mirada ensombrecida imaginando a Pyrrha volviéndose una mujer lobo súper agresiva.

— Sshhh… Guarden silencio, puede que nos escuchen desde aquí — Sugirió Nora vigilando a su amigo con sus binoculares.

— ¿Si estamos a medio kilómetro lejos? Es imposible que nos escuche desde aquí — Dijo la heredera Weiss levantando una ceja.

— Mejor no subestimarla — Insinúo Ren usando sus binoculares.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Vigilando muy detenidamente cada movimiento y expresión de la estudiante Pyrrha Nikos… Esta mira con horror de como aquella imitadora masacra sin piedad a cada Goblin que se le encuentre, que el incluso el propio Jaune queda muy asustado ante semejante barbarie.

— ¡No Jaune! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡No haría semejante bestialidad! — Empuña las manos extremadamente preocupada de la seguridad de su gran amor. Que tales preocupaciones no hacen más que aumentar al momento que Promestein asedia la cueva, y hace un festín de muerte y destrucción. Todo bajo la apariencia de Pyrrha — _Es como ver una versión malvada de mi misma _— Que luego de tal masacre, presencia de como su amor muestra preocupación por la impostora, desde una muy honesta visión. En que en otro contexto sería algo conmovedor de ver, pero… Esta no era la ocasión — _Es triste ver, como se preocupa por ella pese a todo lo que ha hecho… Esa psicópata no merece a Jaune_

Entonces al momento de que Promestein le estrenara su nueva transformación, le molestaba ver como Jaune se quedaba embobado ante la nueva apariencia adquirida y como ambos trabajaron juntos como pareja… Tras haber terminado la exploración y separarse, estando Jaune con aquella chica de nombre Mein… Está a espaldas comenzó su jugada.

Quedo en completo Shock ver como Jaune quedo inconsciente tras haber tomado una especie de droga, y cuando esa… Puta lo agarro por las piernas para llevarlo a una habitación. Se quedó perpleja ver cómo le quitaba la ropa para luego violarlo y después tirarlo por la ventana, como si fuera un objeto desechable.

— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! — Un grito de furia casi demoniaca resonó por todo lo alto del bosque, con una Pyrrha envuelta en una aterradora manto rojo oscuro con la mirada envuelta en una sombra negra que sobresale un intimidante brillo rojo en el ojo izquierdo — ¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡VOY A MATARLA! — Cegada por la ira, se lanza a golpear todo lo que está a su alrededor. Sean árboles y rocas que todo eran destruidos en miles de pedazos, cortesía de la intensificada Aura de Nikos.

Tal negativa emoción atrajo a varios Grimms, entre ellos Ursas y Beowolfs… Para ser violentamente masacrados por la estudiante Nikos, que está al verlos no paro de asimilarlos con aquella Puta que violo a su amado Jaune. Que sin ningún esfuerzo pulveriza el cráneo de un Beowolf de un puñetazo, y a otro le arranca la cabeza con ambas manos para luego aplastarlo haciendo presión, con un Ursa le arranco los brazos para luego usarlos como bates de beisbol con el mismo monstruo. Otro Ursa fue partido por la mitad al momento que Pyrrha clava sus dedos de ambas manos en el vientre del monstruo y acto seguido le abre un agujero de manera similar a cortar una hoja de papel.

Un Beowolf corre aterrado por su vida, hasta que es interceptado por Pyrrha que le muerde una pata. Y está usando su Aura le succiona toda la vitalidad al Grimm, en que el cuerpo del lobo rápidamente se demarca pareciéndose más a una momia. Hasta que desaparece dejando a una hambrienta cazadora. Que se lanza a morderle por el cuello a un Ursa para succionarle la vida como si fuera una vampiresa. Y repite lo mismo con los demás Grimms que quedan cerca.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Devuelta con los demás estudiantes, que miran con horror la furia desatada de la invencible Pyrra Nikos en acción. Destruyendo todo y masacrando con total bestialidad a cada Grimm que se le cruza. Las hermanas Ruby y Yang se abrazan entre si mientras tiemblan de miedo, Blake se aferra del árbol con los pelos erizados y temblando. Weiss está a espaldas en posición fetal mientras que Ren se encuentra mirando con sus binoculares y lo mismo con Nora. Que mira impresionada todo lo que está ocurriendo.

— ¡Whooo! Cuanta destrucción… No sabía que nuestra Pyrrha fuera pariente de D%&m Slayer ¿Su familia tendrá una BFG 9000 guardada? — Insinúa Nora muy impresionada.

— Por favor Yang… Recuérdame siempre no hacer enojar a Pyrrha — Rogo Ruby que abraza fuertemente a su hermana.

— Lo se Ruby, lo se… Procura recordármelo a mí también — Asiente Yang con la mirada ensombrecida del miedo.

— Tuvimos suerte de no estar cerca… Ruby, debo admitirlo. Es la mejor idea que has tenido — Insinúo Weiss mientras no para de temblar.

Media hora después de que parte del Bosque Esmeralda quedara envuelta en llamas. Centenares de Grimms muertos, y aquel Scroll intacto ante tanta destrucción… Pyrrha por fin recupera la razón, mientras respira un poco y jadea un poco cansada de toda la adrenalina expulsada. Ya con la cordura recobrada recoge la Scroll y avanza hacia la academia… Que los demás estudiante al ver eso comienzan a correr por sus vidas, temiendo sufrir la peor de las muertes.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de los dormitorios de la Academia Beacon, en el del equipo RWBY se esconden tras el armario mientras que en los pasillos se encuentra Ren haciendo vigilancia.

— ¿Esto es buena idea? — Pregunta Ruby mirando a Yang.

— Es mejor estar en un lugar seguro… Así hacia cuando papa se enfadaba — Contesto Yang.

— Dios… Este lugar es incómodo. No me puedo mover bien — Dijo Weiss estando pegada de Blake, Ruby y Yang.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? — Pregunta Blake.

— Todo lo necesario… Si Ren sigue vivos después que llego Pyrrha. Entonces será seguro ir — Responde Yang — Aparte de Ren, también esta Nora vigilando los pasillos

Las horas pasan y el ambiente se vuelve pesado, y cada una de las integrantes está sudando a mares. Siendo la heredera la primera en decir — Maldita sea. Hace demasiado calor, no puedo respirar y me está hartando estar en esta incómoda posición — Con mucho esfuerzo se libera y abre el armario.

— ¡No Weiss! ¡Es demasiado peligroso salir afuera! — Exclama Ruby muy preocupada.

— Necesito oxígeno, no podía soportar un minuto más… Además, prefiero morir con la frente en algo que asfixiándome de la forma más cobarde posible — Weiss voltea la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, mientras levanta la mano en señal de despedida — Adiós amigas, fue un placer conocerlas

— No Weiss… — Dijo Ruby con la mano izquierda levantada mientras derrama lágrimas.

— Es la chica más valiente que he conocido en toda mi vida — Insinúa Blake limpiándose una lagrima muy conmovida.

— Tienes todo mi respetos Weiss… Ya no eres más Reina de Hielo. Ahora eres Gran Guerrera — Comento Yang mirando con seriedad mientras llora. Viendo como la heredera Schnee cierra la puerta del armario.

Media hora después de que la heredera se retirase, las miembros restantes están teniendo dificultades para respirar y están empapadas de sudor ante el sofocante calor del armario. En lo que Ruby comenta — Amigas… Parece que Weiss tiene razón. Hace demasiado calor… Y la falta de oxígeno me está mareando

— Ya somos dos, me siento como si estuviera en un sauna — Asiente Yang limpiándose la frente del sudor.

— Mi ropa está apestando a sudor, y creo que estoy alucinando en ver pescado en el aire — Dijo Blake mirando lo mojada que esta su ropa y luego ve un plato de pescado frito, que intenta agarrarlo. Para luego percatarse que era una alucinación.

— Creo que debemos salir. A lo mejor ya sea seguro afuera — Insinúa Ruby levantándose.

— Si yo también pienso lo mismo — Dijo Yang levantándose también.

— Yo necesito comer pescado y tomarme un baño, y lavar mi ropa — Dijo la fauno felina mientras se levanta.

Al final el resto del equipo RWBY sale del armario, y al abrir la compuerta comienzan a sentirse muy aliviadas de poder respirar aire fresco y sentir el frio del aire acondicionado en su máxima potencia. Luego se percatan, que todo está muy tranquilo para posiblemente haber llegado Pyrrha Nikos después de un tiempo. Que entonces entre Ruby y su hermana van a la cafetería a comer algo, y en medio de los pasillos se encuentran con la heredera Schnee.

— ¡Weiss! ¡Estas viva! — Exclama Ruby muy alegre — ¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir?

— No hice nada realmente. Al final Pyrrha volvió en si misma — Explico la heredera sin tantos rodeos — Aparte que está en la cafetería con Nora. Ren esta afuera entrenando

Preocupadas y curiosas, el equipo RWBY va a la cafetería en busca de la estudiante Nikos. Y poco les toma encontrarla en la mesa que suele comer ambos equipos, estando acompañada con Nora a su lado. Que entre Ruby y las demás toman asiento para conversar con la campeona.

— Hey Pyrrha ¿Todo bien? — Pregunta Ruby con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Si, estoy bien Ruby — Asiente la campeona con una sonrisa tranquila... Que lejos de inspirar calma. Inspira inquietud.

Yang le susurra a su hermana — Oye... ¿No crees que da miedo con esa mirada?

— Lo se Yang... Mejor no hacerla enojar — Responde la líder en voz baja.

— Por cierto Pyrrha — Comenta Nora muy alegre — ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que viste de nuestro líder, estando en otro mundo? Debe de ser la cosa más genial, que a cualquiera le pasaría

— Opino que debemos averiguar de como traerlo devuelta — Dijo Pyrrha manteniendo su sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué opinas de la compañera de aventuras de nuestro líder? Esa Promestein es la mujer más impresionante que he visto — Preguntó Nora.

— Parece una chica agradable y madura. Adecuada para estar con Jaune — Responde Pyrrha muy calmada, mientras que discretamente aprieta un poco el tenedor que lleva a la mano — _Si le toca un cabello a Jaune, me asegurare de hacerla sufrir_

— ¿Y qué opinas de esa habilidad que tiene para transformarse en otras chicas? En especial que se transformó en ti... Y era como si tu estuvieras con Jaune, y a la vez no — Siguió Nora conversando.

— Es una habilidad interesante. Hasta quisiera tenerla de Semblanza — Contestó Pyrrha sonriendo, con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Mientras aprieta los cubiertos en ambas manos — _Espero que esa puta transformista no intente hacerse pasar por mi otra vez, para seducir a mi Jaune_

Las chicas del equipo RWBY inmediatamente notan que el delicado humor de Pyrrha comienza a deteriorarse, por lo que Ruby sugiere — ¡Oigan! ¿¡Porque no cambiamos de tema!? ¿Cómo el torneo de Vytal? Por ejemplo

— ¿Y qué opinas que esa chica llamada Mein era una princesa? — Insiste Nora muy interesada.

— Es una... Curiosa sorpresa ¿Como si fuera un drama de fantasía? — Responde la campeona de Mistral, en un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Pese que tuerce un poco la mueca, y aprieta con un poco más de fuerza los cubiertos.

— _Carajo Nora. Cállate, cállate, cállate_ — Pensó Yang nerviosa del terror, viendo la creciente aura roja que emana Pyrrha.

— Necesitó ir al baño enseguida — Blake se echó a correr despavorida, que junto a ella. Weiss también se retira caminando lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Y qué planes tienen para el torneo? — Dijo Ruby en un vano intento por desviar el tema.

— ¿Y no crees que fue genial como Promestein hizo quedar en ridículo a esa princesa? Parecía una súper abogada — Insiste Nora de forma inocente.

Pyrrha con la mirada ensombrecida y con aquella aura roja volviéndose morada. Que esbozando una media sonrisa con la mirada, responde — Se sintió... Bien. Demasiado bien

Tanto Ruby como Yang estaban aterradas en ver el comportamiento psicótico que estaba tomando Pyrrha. Que en un último intento por suavizar la situación, la líder Rose comenta — ¿Quién creen que ganará el premio?

— Pero una cosa Pyrrha ¿No crees que es injusto que esa princesa se salió con la suya? — Insinúa Nora decepcionada — Digo. Ella se aprovechó de Jaune, lo drogo y luego lo violo. Para al final tirarlo desnudo en medio de la calle ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ruby y Yang se pusieron totalmente blancas como fantasmas. Y volteando mecánicamente, se levantan de sus asientos... Para luego correr por sus vidas.

— ¡Sálvese quien pueda! — Grito Yang.

— ¡Evacuen la academia! ¡Evacuen la academia! — Grito Ruby a todo pulmón. Llamando la atención de más de uno.

Varios estudiantes no entendían nada... Hasta que algunos fijaron la mirada en la estudiante modelo, y otros con su detector de peligro al máximo. No dudaron en retirarse lo antes posible...

— Esa... Esa... ¡ESA PERRA DEBE DE MORIR! — Volviendo a estallar en ira descontrolada. Pyrrha dio un fuerte grito, que resonó en toda la academia. Haciendo que muchos corran aterrados, creyendo que se trata de un ataque de Grimms. Mientras el terror reina en los interiores de la academia...

**-.-.-.-.-**

Una después de que parte de la academia Beacon fuese destruido a base del ataque de una estudiante. Más de la mitad de estudiantes y maestros quedaron hospitalizados, daños materiales fueron tantos, donde se perdió parte de la cafetería, la arena de batallas, algunos salones y por poco parte del campus… Actualmente la estudiante Nikos se encuentra inconsciente dentro de una capsula, atada a una camisa de fuerza dentro de una celda especial de la academia para emergencias. Por otro lado en la oficina del director están Nora y Ren junto al equipo RWBY… O más bien la líder Ruby Rose, dado que su hermana Yang, la heredera Weiss y Blake se encuentran bajo tratamiento médico con varios huesos rotos y mortales heridas.

— Déjame ver si entiendo... ¿Dicen que el joven Arc está atrapado en otro mundo que debe de salvarlo? — Interroga la profesora Goodwitch mirando con sospecha a Ruby.

— Lo se, parece extraño. Pero decimos la verdad — Asiente Ruby mirando muy preocupada — Hasta tenemos una prueba, que tal vez les demuestre que digo la verdad

La joven líder usa aquella Scroll con todo lo grabado de las desventuras de Jaune Arc como El Héroe Aprendiz... Las reacciones de los superiores no se hicieron esperar, siendo las de sorpresa, intriga y fascinación que mayor predominaban. En especial ante la versatilidad de la Heroína Camaleón Promestein, aunque un tanto horrorizados ante aquella masacre de Goblins que hizo. Bajo la apariencia de la estudiante Nikos... Y tras ver las últimas escenas, correspondientes ante aquel juicio. Solo pudieron quedarse extrañados y muy pensativos, ante la compleja situación que está sometido el estudiante Arc...

— Ciertamente... Esto se escapa de nuestras manos — Dijo Ozpin sentado en su escritorio — La pregunta sería... ¿Qué se puede hacer?

— Tal vez esperar que Jaune termina de salvar a ese mundo... Es lo único que se me ocurre — Insinúo Ruby.

— Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Cuestiona la profesora — Si es que el joven Arc lleva ahí desde ayer. Es difícil estimar el tiempo que le tomaría, terminar semejante tarea

— Lo más seguro es que no pueda estar presente para el festival Vytal. O si puede, debe de ser un milagro — Comento Ozpin mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Crees que haya una manera de traerlo devuelta? — Insinúa Nora.

— Lo lamento señorita Valkyrie. Pero de haberlo lo hubiera dicho — Contesto el director mirando hacia un lado.

La líder Ruby Rose, después de estar un rato pensando. Levanta la mirada — Tengo una idea... Pero tendré que esperar mañana

**-.-.-.-.-**

En Melromarc… El joven Héroe Jaune comienza a despertarse de su letargo. Y lo primero que se percata es que esta vestido de una pijama blanca un poco ajustada, mira confundido los alrededores y camina hacia la puerta. Que al abrirla se sorprende viendo a alguien muy en especial — ¿Ruby? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?

La joven Rose tapa la boca del chico con su dedo índice, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa con los ojos entreabiertos — No soy Ruby tontito… Soy yo Promestein

— ¿Promestein? No entiendo ¿Cómo es que te puedes transformarte en mi amiga Ruby Rose? — Pregunta el chico bastante confundido, de lo extraño de ver a su compañera en tal apariencia y emulando perfectamente su voz.

— Hmmm… — Haciendo un gesto pensativo con el dedo por debajo del mentón y mirando hacia arriba. La slime de metal liquido responde — Tal vez porque vi fotos de ella en tu Scroll y videos de Ruby en escena… Hasta indague en lo profundo de tu mente y sentimientos

— ¿Mente y sentimientos? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Eso no es violación de la privacidad? — Insiste el chico más confundido de lo normal.

— Fu, fu, fu… Tengo mis métodos. Que tal vez, te lo muestro de forma muy especial — Contesto la heroína con una sonrisa felina.

Mirando hacia los lados del pasillo del reino. Jaune comenta — Bueno… ¿Y sabes que me paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en una posada, luego bebí algo que me dio sueño… Y también ¿En dónde está Mein?

— Si quieres… ¿Por qué no hacer una dramatización de lo que paso? — Sugiere la heroína todavía bajo el aspecto de Ruby Rose, con una sonrisa que poco a poco se alarga más. En un tono más seductor.

— ¿Dramatización? ¿Pero cómo fue que paso todo? ¿Sabes cómo fue? — Con tantas dudas por la mente del joven Héroe de Renmant. Ve como su compañera le toma la mano derecha y ella camina hacia el interior de la habitación, para jalar el brazo y tirar al héroe Jaune directo hacia la cama — ¡Ruby! Digo… ¡Promestein! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— Para la dramatización, para recrear de la manera más fiel todo lo ocurrido — Salto la heroína cambiante hacia la cama y abraza al héroe Jaune. En una muy íntima cercanía, en que Promestein toma el rostro del chico con la mano derecha para fijamente mirarlo de cerca, acompañado de una sonrisa de mujer seductora — Te enseñare todo con lujo… Y detalle

Jaune se estaba poniéndose totalmente rojo, con humos saliendo de las orejas y dominado por los nervios — ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿Esto es necesario?!

— Claro que si… Y para empezar, al momento que caíste dormido. Mein te arrastro a una habitación, estando ella y tu completamente solos… Y luego — Promestein acerca lentamente su rostro al del héroe Jaune. Con juntar los labios para conectar un profundo beso de lengua, tan profundo que duro más de dos minutos enteros de ella acariciando y pegándose íntimamente ante el chico. Que ya al separarse, hablando en voz baja de oreja contesta — Paso esto

La mente del héroe de Renmant está hecha un completo caos ahora mismo. Teniendo serias dificultades para procesar el beso de lenguas que le dio la heroína Promestein, haciéndose pasar por Ruby Rose. Los ojos le daban vueltas, en medio un pájaro amarillo vuelta en círculos mientras no para de decir frases incompletas que no tienen sentido alguno. Hasta que la heroína le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla, haciendo que recupere un poco la consciencia.

— Fu, fu, fu… Dime ¿Te gusto? — Pregunta la heroína con una sonrisa felina.

Intentando responder de una manera mínimamente coherente. Jaune mira hacia los lados, con las mejillas rojas y haciendo risas nerviosas — Je, je bueno… Es que je, je, je… No digo je, je, je… Si me je, je, je… Fue digamos… Je, je, je bueno no lo sé decir je, je, je — Es interrumpido por Promestein que le tapa la boca con el dedo índice.

— No me digas más. Está claro que te gusto — Dijo la cambia-formas entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Te cuento más?

— Ah bueno je, je, je… ¿Qué paso luego? — Pregunta Jaune entre risas nerviosas.

Promestein/Ruby con la mirada baja e ensombrecida con los mechones casi ocultando los ojos, alarga los dedos de ambas manos en afiladas garras y hace un movimiento de corte para desgarrarle toda la ropa a Jaune, haciendo que este pegue el grito de su vida. Quedando desnudo ante una chica de la manera más vergonzosa posible.

— ¡RUBY! Eh Promestein… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! — Exclama Jaune rojo de la vergüenza y ocultando sus partes nobles mientras esta en un rincón.

Promestein/Ruby con la mirada ensombrecida y esbozando una sonrisa torcida responde — Para recrear toda la escena… ¿Quieres saber que te hizo Mein?

Jaune sintiendo que algo no va bien y que su mente, y pureza corre peligro… Va hacia la puerta, que de golpe es cerrada sin previo aviso. Y Jaune ve que hay una especie de llave viviente asegurando la puerta, para que nadie entre ni salga. Con nerviosismo mira a quien se hace pasar por Ruby, y con miedo le responde — Pues… Cambie de parecer ¿Me darías ropa nueva?

La slime de metal liquido se quita el abrigo rojo característico de Ruby Rose, y lo lanza cubriendo al héroe Jaune… Para que luego el abrigo se vuelva en una masa roja que inmoviliza a Jaune por completo. Y este en un intento en vano para liberarse, ve como la masa lo arrastra hacia la cama con una Promestein. Que extrañamente se le ve un par de brillantes corazones rosados como pupilas en los ojos.

— Ah… Que lastima… Pero yo si estoy muy interesada en recrearlo todo — Comenta muy sonriente la heroína mientras se quita la blusa y la falda. Que en un tono juguetón sugiere — ¿Quieres que sea suave o dura? Tú decides

— ¡No entiendo lo que está pasando! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Y porque te estas desvistiéndote! — Exclama el chico aterrado estando en la cama boca arriba, con las manos y pies aprisionadas con masas metálicas pegadas a los costados de la cama.

— Oh por favor ¿Tengo que explicarte que solo quiero sexo? Tal como Mein te violo. Ahora prepárate… Porque sentirás dolor y placer a la vez — Insinúa Promestein con una sonrisa pervertida mientras termina por quitarse las botas.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Aun soy demasiado joven para este tipo de cosas! ¡¿Y cómo es eso que fui violado?! — Grito el chico con insistir en seguir preguntando, hasta que una masa metálica le tapa la boca. Silenciándolo por completo.

A total merced de la dama de metal líquido, esta procede a montarse encima del chico mientras empieza a taladrear su miembro viril como si no hubiera mañana — ¡Oh si! ¡Esto se siente muy bien!...

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Oh si Jaune… Quiero saborearte más — Dijo Ruby estando dormida y simulando estar teniendo sexo, abrazada de una almohada de su mismo tamaño… Hasta que mientras se movía, termina caerse de su cama. Y de ahí se despierta — ¡Oh por favor! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Si estaba en la mejor parte! — Decepcionada de no haber consolidado su sueño húmedo y con ganas de más. En vista que sus compañeras están en la enfermería y teniendo el dormitorio para ella sola. Aprovecha en indagar las pertenencias de Blake para leer uno de sus tantos libros eróticos, mientras prende su Scroll en modo incognito para visitar paginas porno.

Al día siguiente en la ciudad de Vale. La joven Rose va a investigar en la librería de Tukson, intenta conversar directamente con el dueño — Disculpa señor. Vengo aquí a buscar unas pistas del paradero de mi compañero, que aún sigue desaparecido

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — Pregunta el dueño de la tienda.

— Sobre el Scroll que nos entregó ¿En dónde estaba cuando lo recogió? Digo, puede servir para encontrar una pista — Pregunto la líder Rose mirando los alrededores de la librería. Luego ve como el dueño deja su puesto para guiarla a una sección de libros.

— Fue aquí — Señalo el dueño — Si mal recuerdo, después de esa misteriosa luz. Lo que dejo el chico no solo fue su Scroll, sino también un libro que dejo tirado

— ¿Un libro? ¿Sabe cuál era? — Siguió la líder muy curiosa.

— Lo lamento, no recuerdo bien el titulo… Pero creo que en su portada tenía como unas armas antiguas como espadas, escudos y lanzas — Contesto el sujeto haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Armas antiguas? Hmm… Gracias por la pista señor. Buscare por mi cuenta — Asiente Ruby mientras comienza a revisar el par de estanterías donde supuestamente estuvo Jaune, antes de ser teletransportado. Que pasado más de 10 minutos revisando libro tras libro… Logra hacerse del — ¿El Ascenso de los Cuatro Héroes? — Lee el resumen del libro y se queda totalmente intrigada ante el descubrimiento — _Si este es el mundo en donde esta Jaune_ — Sigue checando las demás páginas, hasta que — _¿Hmm? ¿Están en blanco? _— Va a hacia el dueño a preguntarle — Disculpa señor. Acabo de revisar este libro, y vi que está incompleto. La mitad de las paginas están en blanco

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiono confundido el dueño del establecimiento, hasta que la joven le pasa el libro y lo checa hasta percatarse del detalle mencionado — Es verdad… Hmm… Debe de ser una copia mal impresa

— De casualidad ¿Me puedo llevar el libro? Es para cuestiones de estudio — Pide la joven líder.

— Pues. Parece que este libro no tiene autor, ni parece estar ligado a una empresa distribuidora… Por lo que asumiré que es de propiedad pública. Te lo dejare gratis — Responde el dueño dando el libro a la estudiante de cazadora.

Luego de obtener el libro. La estudiante Rose camina por las calles de la ciudad y vuelve a checar las páginas del libro, de donde parte el argumento del mismo y que rápidamente reflexiona ante un detalle que no encaja en lo absoluto — _¿El Héroe Escudo? Que extraño, solo recuerdo haber visto que ese Motoyasu es el Héroe de la Lanza, Itsuki el del Arco y el Ren Azul de la Espada… ¿Sera Jaune el Héroe Escudo? ¿O es otro Héroe? _

**¡BOOOMMM!**

De manera inesperada ocurre una explosión en las cercanías, donde tal acto ocurrió en una tienda de Polvo que está siendo asaltada por los secuaces del criminal Roman Torchwick. Donde tales secuaces están siendo acompañados por la mano derecha del criminal, la asesina muda Neo Politan… La joven líder presencia como aquellos maleantes huyen con el Polvo robado, por lo que saca su Scroll para hacer una llamada directa.

— Director Ozpin, director. En medio de la ciudad está ocurriendo un robo de Polvo ¿Qué debo hacer? — Pregunta la líder muy seria.

— Por ahora señorita Rose, no haga nada. Mejor que las autoridades se hagan cargo, si vas tu sola es prácticamente un suicidio de tu parte — Responde el director.

Cuelga la llamada y Ruby mira frustrada como aquellos criminales huyen. Que guiándose por su sentido de la justicia, intenta seguirlos usando su Semblanza de velocidad, pero directamente desplazándose de techo a techo para evitar ser detectada. Y tras una larga persecución, la estudiante logra ubicar la base donde están situados los fugitivos. Siendo más precisamente el muelle de la ciudad, en lo cual Ruby inmediatamente hace una llamada a la policía en facilitarles la ubicación... Pero entonces ve como se aproxima un barco de carga, mientras que aquel grupo criminal se encuentra esperando por tal barco.

— _Es ahora o nunca_ — Pensó Ruby muy determinada mientras prepara su Crescent Rose en su modo rifle, y ve que cerca que hay barriles de gas inflamables.

**¡BOOOM!**

Los criminales presencian de cerca la explosión y se mantienen totalmente alertas con mirar en los alrededores de la zona. Ocurre otra explosión de parte de los barriles de gas, seguido de otra más otra que en conjunto generan un gran incendio que ponen a todos en serios aprietos en un mar de fuego… Entonces es donde la asesina Neo con descifrar la dirección de aquellos disparos, rápidamente logra ubicar a la responsable. Por lo que le señala a los secuaces de la molestia.

Ruby se percata que ya la descubrieron y parte a correr con su Semblanza de velocidad, para desplazarse del techo de vagones a vagones. En que a propósito le da oportunidad a los criminales para seguirla, hasta que poco a poco llegan a las calles de la ciudad donde a propósito se pone en frente del grupo de 10 hombres armados con metralletas. Estos inmediatamente abren fuego a discreción y Ruby con su Crescent Rose haciendo rápidos giros desvía gran parte de las balas, y se desplaza en darle fuertes golpes y cortes con su arma a cada asaltante. Hasta dejar a todos inconscientes.

— _Esos fueron todos… Ahora falta la más peligrosa_ — Pensó la estudiante, para luego dar una mirada seria con tener en frente a la asesina Neo cara a cara.

La asesina empieza a disparar con su arma mientras que la joven líder se dispone a esquivar cada disparo con relativa facilidad. Al grado que solo se enfoca en seguir esquivando y alejarse lo más posible de la asesina, que está viendo el comportamiento de su presa se dispone a perseguirla y atacarla al cuerpo a cuerpo. Que haciendo un salto, saca el filo de la punta de su paraguas para dar un tajo que logra cortar un poco de la falda de la estudiante.

— ¡Oh no! — Exclamo Ruby al ver que tras recibir el ataque, el libro sale tirado hacia el piso y corre a recogerlo.

Neo se queda extrañada al ver el comportamiento de la chica ante ese libro. Y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, nota que se aproxima varios autos de policía. Que al darse cuenta de la estrategia de la chica, no le quedo de otra más que correr a esconderse. E intenta volver al muelle donde hace todo un incendio que no para de hacerse más intenso, y para su mala suerte aquel barco de carga que vino programado para el robo. Huye muy lejos tras ver el incendio que ocurre en el muelle, lo cual Neo hace una mueca de desagrado y aprieta ambos puños tras presenciar de como todo se arruino por culpa de la chica roja.

Devuelta a la joven estudiante, checa el estado del libro si ha sufrido algún daño considerable — Ah, qué alivio. No le paso nada

Desde lo alto de un edificio se encuentra Neo viendo fijamente y con claro odio a Ruby Rose, en como esta vuelve a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. En que la asesina Neo está dispuesta a cobrar venganza de lo que hizo la chica roja.

Volviendo con la joven Rose, sigue leyendo el libro de los Cuatro Héroes y percatándose de más detalles — _Así que esa princesa Malty ya estaba destinada a ser la villana de la historia. Ahora tiene más sentido lo que le hizo a Jaune _— Siguió leyendo página por página, hasta la parte relacionada al Héroe — _Pobre Héroe Escudo, ser acusado de un crimen que no cometió y que nadie pueda creerte. Es realmente cruel... Pero... Pensándolo bien, es similar lo que le iba a hacer Malty a Promestein... ¿Acaso ella es la Heroína Escudo?_ — Cierra el libro de forma abrupta para reflexionar lo siguiente — _El libro trata de 4 Héroes con distintas armas y con sus propias propiedades... ¿Porque hay cinco héroes en vez de cuatro? Siendo que Jaune y Promestein se diferencia de lo que debe de hacer el Héroe Escudo ¿Sera que ambos son el mismo Héroe?_

A casi 10 metros de distancia se encuentra la asesina Neo disfrazada de una civil de cabello verde recogida en cola de caballo y ojos café. Que vigila atentamente a su objetivo, y en parte preguntándose de la importancia de ese libro.

Ruby vuelve a checar el libro desde el inicio, para encontrar una pista — _¿Cómo fue que Jaune se teletransporto? ¿Habrá leído una palabra clave? ¿Algún conjuro mágico?_ — Haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar algo, lee párrafo por párrafo en cada página del libro. Hasta volver a aquellas páginas en blanco, en que si estas son la clave... — ¿Hmm? — De repente nota que el libro empieza a brillar en un tenue blanco sin explicación alguna. Lo cuál hace sonreír a la joven estudiante, y mira por los alrededores mientras se levanta de su asiento y recoge el libro con esconderlo, entre su abrigo y vuelve a mirar hacia los lados. Que notando que no hay nada fuera de lo normal, se retira del establecimiento muy emocionada... Sin percatarse que estaba siendo vigilada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En un callejón despojado de gente, Ruby volviendo a mirar los alrededores para asegurar que no haya moros en la costa. Vuelve a checar el libro que brilla con ligera intensidad — _Con esto estaré en ese mundo de fantasía y salvaré a Jaune_ — Muy entusiasmada, abre el libro y mira como las letras de las paginas brillan en mostrar curiosos jeroglíficos de desconocida procedencia. Que entonces siente una sombra cubriéndola y mira hacia arriba para ver de qué se trata.

En lo alto del techo se encuentra la asesina Neo Politan mirando a su presa con una media sonrisa, y salta con atacar con el filo de su paraguas. Que en ese entonces, Ruby lo esquiva a duras penas, que sin querer suelta el libro haciendo que caiga al piso boca arriba y abierto en mostrar sus resplandecientes páginas.

— Tu otra vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — Dijo Ruby poniéndose a la defensiva en sacar su Crescent Rose. Y retrocede a la expectativa de lo que hará la leal asesina de Torchwick, y ve como esta apunta con su paraguas en abrirla y dispara una bala explosiva que Ruby logra reaccionar de a poco — _Es muy peligrosa. Lo mejor será huir_ — Ve que algo está brillando con notoria intensidad, y voltea a ver — ¡Oh no! ¡El libro!

Neo nota el brillo que emana aquel misterioso libro, que esbozando una media sonrisa se adelanta a tomarlo. Y se lo enseña a la joven estudiante para molestarla, con hacerle señas en plan — ¿Lo quieres?

— ¡Devuélvame ese libro! ¡Lo necesito para salvar a mi amigo! — Dejándose llevar por la provocación, Ruby salta a atacar mientras que la asesina de pelo rosado y marrón esquiva cada ataque en giros, y algunos pasos de baile acompañados con gestos de burlas. Que solo logra que la propia Ruby se desespere y en un todo o nada lanza su Crescent Rose de forma giratoria. En lo que la asesina Neo la esquiva sorprendida y en ese entonces no se da cuenta al momento que la estudiante Rose agarra el brillante libro con ambas manos — ¡Dámelo! ¡Lo necesito urgentemente!

Entre ambas chicas se jalan entre si el libro, de manera que parecen niñas peleándose por un juguete. Donde ni Ruby ni la asesina Neo cede en dar el libro… Cuyo brillo no paraba de hacerse más intenso hasta que…

**¡FLASSSSHHHH!**

Estalla en una gran luz blanca que ilumina gran parte de la zona en pleno día. Hasta que una vez pasada solo haya un gran silencio por todo el lugar donde Ruby Rose y la asesina Neo Politan han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Con excepción de la Crescent Rose clavada en una pared y aquel libro de los Cuatro Héroes tirado en el piso y cerrado…

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notas de Autor: Muy buenas a todos, les escribe el Pegaso Negro y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y perdón por la demora… Que me perdí en el camino de la vida.**

**Hablando en serio, me demore porque me llego el puto bloqueo mental y la mera verdad. Tenía pensado dividir este capítulo en dos vertientes… Una la mostrada con Pyrrha despertando su instinto yandere al ver las penurias que paso Jaune… Y la segunda en volver a ver las desventuras de Jaune en Melromarc. En donde este tiene un reencuentro con Mein o mejor dicho princesa Malty… En que iba a tomar de base el manga de Please Don´t Bully Me Nagatoru. Que quienes sepan de este manga, creo que entenderán a dónde van los tiros.**

**Pero al final se me vino más ideas a largo plazo para el fic, y ya lo mostrado en las ultimas partes del capítulo. Ya es una improvisación mía de mi parte, en tener que escribir este capítulo sobre la marcha y casi que planificar las cosas a último momento… Ya para el siguiente capítulo se retomara lo quedado con el coma de Jaune y el apartado de las reacciones ante todo el desmadre que vendrá luego.**

**Si les gusto el capítulo no olviden dejar su review. Y si no les gusto también comenten para saber en dónde falle, para hacer el esfuerzo para mejorar en los siguientes capitulo.**

**Se despide el Pegaso Negro.**


	7. Nuevos Reclutas

**Capítulo 6: Nuevos Reclutas.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la enfermería de la academia Beacon las miembros del esquipo RWBY al igual que montones de estudiantes, se encuentran confinadas en camillas con varias vendas y algunos yesos, por algunos huesos rotos como en el caso de Yang que tiene las piernas enyesas. Weiss tiene todo el cuerpo vendado que parece una momia, Blake tiene parte de la cabeza vendada como el brazo izquierdo enyesado. Todas tienen miradas inexpresivas, fruto del aburrimiento que tienen ahora mismo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? — Pregunta Yang que toquetea una mesa de noche.

— Según la doctora en menos de un mes estaremos como nuevas, según sus palabras — Responde Weiss mirando al techo.

— Esto apesta. A poco que será el Torneo del Festival Vytal y no podré participar… Que injusticia — Se quejó Yang subiendo la mirada — Para colmo estoy aburrida

— _Ojala Ruby me entregue mis libros de Ninjas del Amor_ — Pensó Blake con el deseo de leer sus libros eróticos.

Frente de las tres camillas donde están las chicas del equipo RWBY, se encuentran los agentes de Salem, Cinder que tiene una pierna enyesada y mira frustrada al techo. Emerald que tiene ambos brazos enyesados y Mercury. Que al igual que la heredera Schnee, tiene todo el cuerpo enyesado sin poder moverse.

— Esto es una mierda, la mayor mierda que nos pudo haber pasado — Dijo Mercury molesto.

— Cállate Mercury, llevas diciendo lo mismo desde hace horas — Sentencio Cinder estando de brazos cruzados.

— Pero es la verdad. Todo se arruino ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer si estamos con el cuerpo jodido? — Cuestiona Mercury.

— Dios… ¿Qué le paso a chica para que se pusiera así de violenta? — Se pregunta Emerald haciendo memoria del salvaje arranque de irá de la estudiante Pyrrha Nikos, y como esta destruía y rompía todo a su paso. Donde ella junto a Cinder y Mercury fueron víctimas de su furia, en que un solo golpe basto para mandarlos a volar y chocar violentamente contra el techo, y que el mismo les cayera encima…

Pese al ambiente silencioso y pesimista del lugar… De repente alguien patea la puerta mostrándose muy positiva — ¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí Nora al rescate!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Nora? — Pregunta Yang mirando a la recién llegada con ojos inexpresivos.

— ¿Estas consciente que por tu culpa? ¿Es que terminamos así? — Señala Weiss mirando a Nora de forma acusadora.

— ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Se puede ver las nuevas aventuras de mi valeroso líder Jaune! — Exclamo Nora muy emocionada.

— ¿Cómo así? — Dijo Blake confundida.

— Acabo de revisar su Scroll y lo primero que salía era un mensaje de nueva transmisión directa — Explica Nora exaltando los brazos.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? — Cuestiona la heredera Schnee levantando una ceja.

— No lo sé, pero tal vez sea una pista del paradero de Jaune — Nora de la nada saca un mueble con ruedillas que carga una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas, y lo conecta con la Scroll — Veamos que va a ocurrir

**-.-.-.-.-**

Un nuevo día es en el reino de Melromarc y el joven Héroe Aprendiz Jaune, está todavía dormido… E ignorando que está siendo abrazo por la Heroína Promestein que esta durmiendo a su lado… O más bien está pegada a él, con abrazarlo de manera semejante a una almohada dakimura, en especial que la cabeza de Jaune está pegada a los grandes pechos de Promestein.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Apenas iniciando las chicas se quedaron sonrojadas de lo primero que están viendo, donde Yang confundida dice — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y cuándo?

— _Es un alivio que Pyrrha no está presente para ver eso… De lo contrario ya estaríamos bien muertas y la academia destruida_ — Pensó la heredera con un tic nervioso del ojo izquierdo, aunque por otro lado también siente envidia. Por lo que voltea la mirada —_ Menuda presumida… Se cree la gran cosa por poner la cabeza de un chico, entre sus bustos… Yo también puedo hacerlo_

— _¡Esto es oro puro! ¡Es como aquella escena al iniciar Mujeres Monstruos! ¡En que el protagonista despierta entre los brazos de su novia lamia! _—Pensó Blake muy emocionada con una larga sonrisa.

— ¡Whooo! ¡Mi líder sí que parece pasarlo bien! — Exclama Nora impresionada, y luego se pone pensativa — _¿Debería acostarme con Ren de esa manera? ¿Qué opinara el de eso?_

Al otro lado con los agentes de Salem. Estos se quedan muy extrañados de las reacciones de las chicas, siendo Cinder la primera en pregunta — ¿Qué estarán viendo?

— No tengo idea, a lo mejor sea algo interesante — Insinúa Emerald intrigada.

— A lo mejor sea algo porno. Esas caras me dicen que están viendo porno — Dijo Mercury esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Podrías callarte maldito pervertido — Ordeno Emerald asqueada.

Ignorando la pequeña discusión de sus compañeros. Cinder intenta levantar un poco la voz para llamar la atención de Nora — Disculpa… Disculpa, la de pelo naranja

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — Se señala Nora curiosa.

— Así es, se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que están viendo? — Pregunta Cinder actuando de forma gentil.

— Pues… Estamos viendo lo que está haciendo el líder de mi equipo. Que está atrapado en ¡Otra Dimensión! — Explico Nora muy exaltada, dejando muy confundidos a los agentes de Salem.

— ¿Otra Dimensión? ¿Quieres decir que tu líder esta en otro mundo? — Pregunta Emerald confundida.

— _Es la mierda más ridícula que he escuchado_ — Pensó Mercury.

— Eeehhh bueno… Parece algo difícil de creer. Pero es cierto lo que dice Nora — Dijo Yang un poco insegura de cómo explicar la situación.

— ¡Ya se! — Nora va a otra parte, para luego traer una pantalla de las mismas dimensiones y la pone de lado de la otra. Y conecta otro cable al Scroll mientras enciende la pantalla — Mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos

Una vez sintonizado la transmisión y con la primera escena en pantalla, las expresiones de los agentes no se hicieron esperar.

— _¡¿Pero qué carajo?!_ — Pensó Cinder boquiabierta.

— _¿Qué se supone que es esto?_ — Pensó Emerald ruborizada.

— _¡Por fin! ¡Porno! ¡Y lo mejor que es gratis!_ — Pensó Mercury muy animado al ver como aquel chico esta entre las tetas de una hermosa mujer — _Ojala pudiera cambiar de lugares con ese pendejo Arc_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pasado los minutos Jaune comienza a levantar un poco los ojos, y al sentir que está pegado ante los enormes pechos de una mujer. Solo le viene a la mente — _Creo que debo de estar en el cielo_

Promestein se percata del despertar de su compañero y de manera juguetona le comenta — Oh bello durmiente… Dime ¿Estas disfrutando de la comodidad?

— Si… Es cómodo — Asiente el soñoliento Jaune, que al percatarse en donde estaba exactamente abre los ojos de golpe y pega un gran salto — Pe-pe-pe-ro que está pasando? ¿Por qué tu y yo? ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

Haciendo un gesto pensativo, la heroína de metal líquido sugiere — Hmm… ¿Te cuento todo a detalle? — Luego esboza una sensual sonrisa — O… ¿Te recreo lo que paso? Pasó a paso

— Ehhh… Bueno, lo segundo. Tal vez sea más útil ¿O no? — Sugiere el joven Héroe un poco indeciso.

— Oh ya veo… Entonces. Vamos por partes — La heroína se levanta de la cama dejando al descubierto su bien esbelto cuerpo, estando únicamente vestida de un sujetador negro que hace resaltar sus grandes bustos copa D, y de sus pantimedias oscuras en que se puede verse sus pantaletas negras de por sí. Camina de forma sensual haciendo que el joven aprendiz de héroe se ruborice más de la cuenta y voltee la mirada hacia un lado, con una obvia expresión de nerviosismo. Mientras que la propia Promestein golpea con la palma de su mano izquierda la pared, casi a un lado de la cabeza de Jaune, mientras lo mira muy de cerca — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

**-.-.-.-.-**

— A mi si me gusta y bastante — Comenta Mercury bastante sonriente — Debe de ser el mejor porno del momento

— Que mujer... Tan atrevida — Dijo Emerald con una mueca de incomodidad.

— _¿Debería aplicar lo que hace esa mujer? ¿Cómo táctica de persuasión?_ — Pensó Cinder ruborizada.

Las del equipo RWBY no se quedaron atrás, siendo Blake la más entusiasta — _Esto cada vez, se está poniendo mejor_

— _¿Que se cree esa Promestein en presumir de esas enormes bolsas?_ — Pensó la heredera Schnee irritada de la envidia ante la figura de la Heroína Camaleona.

— Que bien que mi hermanita no vea esto. Es demasiado para ella — Insinúa Yang ruborizada.

— Guau... Esto se poniendo intenso — Dijo Nora con las mejillas rojas.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Po-po-podrias po-po-ponerte algo de ropa — Pidió Jaune entre tartamudeos mientras su rostro se pone más rojo al momento que Promestein le acaricia el mentón.

— Por favor. Si técnicamente estoy desnuda a todo momento... Porqué ni siquiera necesito ponerme ropa, sino dar la ilusión de llevar algo — Explicó la mujer de metal liquido esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bajo ese punto... Entonces... Tu — Jaune no pudo más y término por tener un sangrado nasal masivo. Y se intensifica más, viendo como aquella chica monstruo acerca su rostro.

— Así que te incomoda… Hmm. Ya se — La mujer de metal liquido altera su cuerpo y rostro, tomando la forma de Pyrrha Nikos… Estando igualmente en la misma vestimenta que Promestein, que contestando con la voz de la campeona de Mistral — ¿Mejor así?

— _Oh no… Ya no puedo ver a Pyrrha con los mismos ojos_ — Pensó Jaune muy nervioso con la nariz sangrándole.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Esa chica cada vez me agrada más — Fueron las palabras del alegre Mercury, que no paraba de imaginarse de estar en el lugar de Jaune.

— Esa mujer ¿Acaba de? — Pregunta Emerald con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Será acaso su Semblanza?

— No lo creo. La forma como ella tomo la apariencia de esa chica, era como si pudiera moldear su cuerpo de manera orgánica. Ni siquiera parece que esté usando su Aura — Cuestiona Cinder de manera pensativa mientras fija la mirada hacia Nora — ¡Disculpa! ¿Sabes quién es esa mujer que tomo el aspecto de Pyrrha Nikos? ¿Lo que hizo fue parte de su Semblanza?

— Ah pues. Ella es Promestein la compañera de aventuras de Jaune. Y es una Heroína que puede cambiar de forma como habilidad especial — Explica Nora muy exaltada de manera alegre.

— ¿Cambiar de forma? ¿Lo hace porque es parte de su Semblanza? — Pregunta Cinder muy curiosa.

Nora se pone muy pensativa ante la idea de cómo explicarles a detalle todo lo referente a la Heroína Camaleona — En realidad… No, no es parte de su Semblanza. No usa Aura y ni siquiera es humana

Los agentes de Salem se quedaron muy extrañados ante esa respuesta, siendo Emerald la primera en comentar — ¿No es humana? Pero a simple vista lo parece, ni tiene partes Grimms ¿Cómo es eso?

— Hmm… Bueno… Les dije que Jaune está en otro mundo ¿Cierto? Pues ella también proviene de otro mundo, y al parecer es una especie de chica Slime que puede moldear su cuerpo como quiera — Nora viendo las caras de confusión de los chicos, de repente le sale un foco encendido encima de la cabeza. Y se va un momento, para luego traer una masa de plastilina — La mujer que esta con mi líder es como una masa de plastilina viviente — Juega con la plastilina en moldearla de varias maneras. Dejando al descubierto su gran talento para el esculpido — Y adquiere nuevas habilidades por cada transformación que hace… Y tiene como límite, que solo puede imitar a otras chicas en apariencia, voz y habilidades… Pero es incapaz de hacerse pasar por alguien del sexo opuesto

— Increíble — Dijo Emerald muy impresionada.

— _Si la magia existe. Esto no deja de ser impresionante en más de un sentido _— Pensó Cinder con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mercury por su parte, presto mucha más atención a la limitante de Promestein de solo transformarse en otras chicas. Y al ver lo que está haciendo con Jaune dice en voz alta — Ese maldito, hijo de puta se ganó la lotería. Realmente no para de sentir envidia por ese miserable bastardo

— ¡Mercury! ¡Modera tu lenguaje! — Exclama Emerald molesta ante el insolente comportamiento de su compañero.

— Vete al carajo Emerald, si lo que digo es la verdad. O sea, cualquiera en el lugar de ese pendejo se volvería el hombre más feliz de todo el puto universo. ¿Sería como tener una novia toda en una? Pudiendo verse al tipo de mujer que uno desearía — Afirma Mercury bastante extasiado.

Cinder ignora la discusión de sus camaradas, pero piensa detenidamente en las capacidades de esa tal Promestein. Más prestando atención en moldear el cuerpo a gusto y de tomar la forma de otras mujeres, lo cual comienza a imaginarse ella misma como una modelo de pasarela acaparando todas las miradas. Y con una fila interminable de hombres queriendo salir con ella — _Hay que admitirlo, Mercury tiene razón esta vez_

Las del equipo RWBY se pusieron muy nerviosas al momento de que Promestein se transformara en Pyrrha…

— Saben algo chicas… Qué bueno que Pyrrha no esté viendo esto ¿No lo creen? — Insinúa Yang con una sonrisa nerviosa, estando temblando de miedo.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Xiao-Long. Si eso pasara, nada ni nadie sobreviviría ante su demoniaca furia — Asiente la heredera muy temerosa.

— _Tengo miedo y estoy excitada a la vez ¿Eso es normal?_ — Pensó Blake con los pelos erizados y a la vez derramando un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

** -.-.-.-.-**

— Muy bien empecemos — La Heroína slime agarra la mano del chico y lo tira a la cama, para luego ella saltar estando acostada frente a frente intercambiando miradas — Primero, que aunque no lo creas. Esa aventurera Mein te drogo para hacerte esto — Acerca sus labios lentamente hasta conectar un profundo beso de lengua. Tan profundo que Jaune quedo totalmente paralizado del shock.

— _¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL!_ — Exclamo mentalmente el chico entre shockeado e incapaz de procesar lo que Promestein le está haciendo. Aparte de robarle su primer beso estando bajo la apariencia de su compañera de equipo Pyrrha Nikos.

— Luego ella, aprovechando que estabas dormido. Lentamente te quito la ropa — Promestein abre paso a paso los botones de la pijama blanca que viste Jaune. Que ya una vez dejado todo el torso al descubierto, la chica Slime dando una juguetona media sonrisa procede a dar una larga, pero una larga lamida del torso hasta los pectorales — Sabes algo Jaune… Tienes un buen sabor

— _¡Definitivamente debo de estar soñando! ¡Es imposible que esto me esté pasando a mí! ¡Si! ¡Es totalmente improbable! _— Siguió gritando mentalmente el chico con los ojos girando como espirales y totalmente a merced de la heroína slime.

— Y entonces ella — La Heroína procede a montarse encima del chico mientras lentamente le retira los pantalones y esboza una media sonrisa — Iba a…

**¡Knock! ¡Knock! ¡Knock!**

— Disculpa Heroína Camaleona. Pero el consejero del Rey la espera, por favor no se demore — Informo una criada, que luego de ver a detalle la escena que iba a ocurrir. Inmediatamente se ruboriza para luego disculparse — ¡Ah perdóname Heroína! ¡Lamento mucho interrumpir su momento de intimidad!

— No se preocupe, son cosas que pasan — Asiente la Heroína con una gentil sonrisa, mientras se para de la cama y se vuelve en una masa gris metálica, para luego volver a su forma original. Bajo su vestimenta de aventurera y luego voltea a ver al chico — Espero haberte ilustrado sobre toda la situación

— Esta bien, fue muy buena explicación — Asiente Jaune esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa — _La verdad que no entendí nada… Y parece que no estaba soñando del todo_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Que bien que fueron interrumpidos en el momento adecuado — Comento Weiss tapándose la nariz del sangrado nasal que está sufriendo.

— _¡NOOOOO! ¡Justo cuando la cosa iba a ponerse mejor! ¡Esto es injusto!_ — Grito mentalmente Blake llorando en silencio.

— _Un poco más y me hubiera vuelto loca_ — Pensó Yang muy ruborizada mientras gime un poco, dado que lo vio le fue muy excitante. Que no aguanto las ganas de masturbarse, de la manera más discreta. Agradeciendo que hay persianas a los lados de su camilla, para así no ser descubierta por sus amigas.

— Vaya, es como aquellas comedias románticas donde el protagonista en medio de una escena de tensión sexual. Es interrumpida de manera abrupta — Comento Nora curiosa estando sonrojada.

— ¡QUE PUTA MIERDA! ¡Esa puta criada lo jodió todo! — Exclama Mercury muy molesto.

— ¡Maldita sea Mercury! Podrías por una vez en tu puta vida, callarte — Exclama Emerald igual de molesta, pero con las mejillas rojas — _Que mal que haya sido interrumpida… Aunque tal vez no me hubiera contenido _— Se mira la entrepierna un poco mojada.

— Es como dijo esa chica. Esa mujer no es humana — Comento Cinder muy impresionada, al ver detenidamente como Promestein volvió a su apariencia original de manera que era semejante a la masa de plastilina que Nora uso para explicar. Por otra parte se estaba imaginándose ella misma en el lugar de Promestein, estando montada encima de Jaune y tomando de manera seguida las apariencias de Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora y Emerald como táctica de seducción — _Con esa habilidad, tendría a todos los hombres bajo mis pies_ — Sonríe entusiasmada ante la idea de ser una máquina de seducción.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Momentos después ambos Héroes caminan por los pasillos del castillo, donde la presencia del Héroe Aprendiz no pasa desapercibido. En que algunas criadas, monjes y guardias miran impresionados al ver que por fin Jaune ha despertado.

— _¿En serio estuve dormido más de una semana? Eso es mucho tiempo_ — Pensó Jaune un poco inquieto mientras nota como todo el mundo lo mira a la expectativa.

Avanzando, llegan hasta una habitación que más parece una oficina. Que al entrar se encuentra un hombre de aspecto imponente de destacable altura por encima de los 2,10 metros de alto, su cabello azul está unido a su barba y lleva un traje de noble del mismo color con bordes dorados, y un par de hombreras doradas más un par de botas militares negras, que al ver a la heroína — ¿Estas ocupada Promestein?

— No del todo ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ashnard? — Dijo la Heroína metamórfica con una inexpresiva mirada, luego gira un poco la mirada hacia su compañero — Por cierto. El Héroe Aprendiz ya despertó de largo letargo

— Ah, hola. Me llamo Jaune Arc y soy el Héroe Aprendiz — Se presentó Jaune de forma un poco torpe, con rascarse la nuca mientras sonríe un poco nervioso — Y… Perdón por estar una semana dormido je, je, je

— No te preocupes chico, me llamo Ashnard Daein y soy el consejero real del Rey Aultcray. Pero puedes llamarme Ashnard si no gustas de los formalismos — Se presentó de manera espontánea el consejero Ashnard levantando ligeramente la mano derecha.

— Ah, gracias señor Ashnard — Asiente Jaune.

— Volviendo a mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ashnard? — Insiste la Heroína.

— Quiero que vuelvas a ayudarme para unas investigaciones… Es para un proyecto especial — Responde el consejero mientras camina hacia la mesa a ver un papel — Necesito hacer unas comprobaciones y pruebas ¿Me ayudas?

— Qué más da, es un honor que mis dotes de científica están siendo aprovechados. Por lo que es un si — Asiente la científica Slime esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Disculpa — Jaune interrumpe llamando la atención — ¿Y yo que hago? Estuve dormido una semana y estoy algo perdido

— Pues… ¿Por qué no vas a fuera a matar monstruos? ¿Y hacer misiones como los demás héroes? — Propuso el consejero Ashnard haciendo un gesto pensativo — En otras palabras, lo básico de cualquier aventurero

— Esta bien señor Ashnard… Gracias por el consejo — Vuelve asentir el Héroe Aprendiz. Mientras se da la vuelta para retirarse

— Nos vemos luego Jaune. Puede que me demore horas — Informa Promestein mientras ve como su compañero finalmente se va de la habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Después de hacer un paseo por los pasillos del castillo, Jaune tras hablar con unos guardias logra tener una audiencia directa con el propio Rey…

— Oh, joven Héroe ha despertado — Dijo Aultcray un poco impresionado — ¿En que se le puede ayudar?

— Bueno majestad. Creo que usted debe de saber que yo estuve más de una semana dormido ¿Cierto? — Jaune ve como el rey asiente ante su interrogante — Y es que estoy algo perdido, y no sé qué hacer… Digo ¿Hay una misión que pueda hacer?

— Ya veo su inquietud joven Héroe… En ese caso le sugiero que vaya al gremio de aventureros que está en la ciudadela. Ahí puede encontrar misiones que sean adecuadas a su nivel — Aconsejo el rey haciendo un gesto reflexivo.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda majestad — Asiente Jaune esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Enseguida iré al gremio

— Antes que se vaya joven Héroe. Le ofrezco lo siguiente — Interrumpe Aultcray llamando la atención del chico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ofrecerme majestad? — Pregunta el Héroe curioso mientras levanta una ceja de la duda.

— Como estuvo una semana dormido mientras los demás Héroes estuvieron avanzando en subir de nivel. En gesto de apoyo, le doy el permiso de ir a la armería real para que tome el equipamiento que necesite — Propuso el rey mientras sale un guardia que carga una lanza.

Jaune exalta los ojos de la emoción y exclama alegremente — ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! — Ve como el rey asiente con una sonrisa — ¡YEAH! ¡Estoy de suerte!

— Solo que una aclaratoria Héroe Aprendiz. Lo que hay actualmente en la armería son armas y armaduras bastante sencillas y baratas, dado que las mejores armas están siendo usadas por los mejores soldados — Informo el rey.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tras ser guiado por los guardias reales, el joven Arc ve con expectación como el guardia que lo guio abre una gran puerta de madera. Que tras abrirla, aquellos brillantes ojos llenos de expectación inmediatamente bajaron unos de desilusión al ver las pocas unidades de diversas armas como espadas, mandobles, arcos y flechas, hachas, lanzas, garras, dagas, martillos, escudos de madera y armaduras de acero… Que luego de escanearles las estadísticas de cada arma, vio que eran risibles casi rozando a ser un chiste de mal gusto. Pero al menos eran armas muy básicas que puede usarlas, y sin recibir descargas eléctricas.

— Bueno, peor es nada — Jaune usa su Scroll para llevarse un ejemplar de cada arma, con excepción de espadas y mandobles. Dado que no eran tan diferentes a su Crocea Mors referente a estadísticas de equipamiento. Que luego de haber guardado todo lo que él creía que le iba a serle de utilidad, nota que el guardia que lo acompaña tiene una gran expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿¡Pero qué clase de magia es esa!?

— ¿Esto? — Jaune mira su Scroll y luego la muestra — Es un artefacto de mi mundo, que tiene diversos usos. Ahora mismo lo estoy usando para guardar todo tipo de cosas a grandes cantidades, y casi sin restricciones

— Increíble. Es fascinante lo que llevan los héroes — Dijo el guardia muy impresionado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Los agentes de Salem al principio se quedaron extrañados ante la idea de un mundo de fantasía, hasta creían que les estaban tomando el pelo. Inclusive en el momento que aquel chico fue guiado hasta una armería, les pareció muy sospechoso que todas las armas eran de corte clásico en contraste con las que se usan en la academia Beacon… Pero al momento de que Jaune usara su Scroll para hacer desaparecer las armas por arte de magia. No pudieron creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

— ¿Acaso el con su Scroll? ¿Cómo lo hizo? — Cuestiona Mercury con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Disculpa… Nora… ¿Cómo es que el Scroll de tu líder, hizo desparecer esas armas? — Interroga Cinder mirando con sospecha a Nora.

— Ah pues… Tal vez parezca complicado… Pero mi líder de la nada le salió apps para su Scroll estando en ese mundo. De manera, que es como estar en un videojuego RPG de verdad — Explico Nora un poco dudosa, para luego mostrarse muy entusiasmada — ¡Y yo quiero tener una App que me permita guardar todo tipo de cosas!

— ¿Una App para guardar cosas? Es absurdo… Pero. Es real — Dijo Emerald con problemas para asimilar lo que está viendo — ¿Realmente está en otro mundo?

Por el lado de las integrantes RWBY veían con más normalidad lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que Yang mirando con una sonrisa comenta — Si mi hermana estuviera en al situación del chico vomito. Estaría como niña en una juguetería

— ¿No debería ese rey de regalarle mejores armas a Jaune? Si es un héroe que esta para salvarlos — Insinúa Blake decepcionada del trato que está recibiendo Jaune.

— En parte estoy de acuerdo. Pero es importante mantener un ejército bien equipado, con lo mejor que se tiene. Para mejor eficiencia en el campo de batalla — Dijo la heredera haciendo un gesto pensativo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras del castillo, imbuido en sus pensamiento. Jaune comienza a escuchar unos gritos de guerra de un grupo de jóvenes soldados enfrentándose los unos a los otros, en intercambios de espadas en meros duelos de sparring. Y ve como otros hacen repeticiones de atacar la espada hasta cansarse… Que tras mirar por casi medio minuto reflexiona de:

— _Puede que aprenda algo de ellos_

Ya siguiendo las indicaciones del Rey, llega hasta el gremio de aventureros. Que luego de conversar con la recepcionista del gremio… Obtiene la siguiente respuesta.

— ¿¡Cómo es que no hay misiones disponibles!? — Exclamo Jaune muy incrédulo de la noticia.

— Lo siento joven Héroe. Pero es que entre el Héroe de la Lanza, de la Espada, del Arco y otros aventureros más. Tomaron todas las misiones disponibles — Explicó la mujer recepcionista rascándose la mejilla izquierda — Si quiere le aviso para la próxima

— Ahhh... Que injusticia. Y yo que quería subir de nivel lo más rápido posible — Se quejó Jaune bajando la mirada muy desilusionado.

De repente llega un hombre de mediana edad con una expresión de inquietud, y corre hacía la recepcionista — Auxilio necesito ayuda

— ¿Cuál es la emergencia señor?

— Dos monstruos mágicos invadieron mi granja y se están comiendo la comida. Y le han lavado el cerebro a mi esposa e mi hija para hacer que se queden, por favor pagaré lo que sea para que saquen a esas cosas de mi granja

— Esta bien señor. Enseguida lo registrare — Asiente la recepcionista mientras prepara unos papeles.

Jaune al escuchar la petición de aquel hombre. De manera voluntaria se ofrece — ¡No se preocupe noble granjero! ¡Aquí el Héroe Jaune Arc está a su servicio!

La recepcionista sonríe ante la propuesta de Jaune, y le comenta al granjero — Así es. Este chico es uno de los héroes invocados para salvarnos de las olas. Puede confiar plenamente en el

— Ah, qué suerte la mía. Es un honor que un Héroe acuda a mi llamado — Dijo el granjero muy aliviado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Nunca es tarde para algo de acción... Ahora, ¿Que hará el chico vómito en solitario? — Insinúa Yang muy curiosa.

— ¿Oí bien? ¿Dijo monstruos mágicos? — Pregunta Nora muy interesada.

— Así parece. Tomando consciencia de que Jaune está en un mundo de fantasía, tiene lógica dentro de lo que cabe — Asiente la heredera con una mirada neutral.

— ¿No es peligroso que él vaya solo? Si es de nivel bajo de momentos — Señaló Blake preocupada — Hasta dijo que hicieron lavado de cerebro

Por el lado de los agentes de Salem se mostraban muy curioso, ante la mención de la magia.

— Así que en ese mundo existe la magia — Dijo Emerald muy intrigada.

— Más importante, escuche que hicieron lavado de cerebro. De seguro la reina le encantaría saber — Dijo Mercury con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

— Hmm... Tal vez, debamos ver como entrar a ese mundo — Dijo Cinder esbozando una media sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Siguiendo al granjero tras un largo viaje a las afueras del reino, llegan a una granja de vasto campo. En la que el granjero le señala al Héroe — Es aquí. Esos demonios deben de estar ejerciendo su mala influencia en mi familia

— No se preocupe señor. Yo me haré cargo de la amenaza — Asiente el Héroe Aprendiz muy confiado. Que más avanzando por la granja, aquel hombre le señala muy preocupado — ¡Por ahí esta uno! ¡Y está corriendo tras mi hija!

Jaune mira por donde lo señala y ve a una niña de cabello castaño con un par de coletas, corriendo alegremente teniendo a lado a un... Muñeco de nieve de aspecto caricaturesco y casi del mismo tamaño que la niña, tiene un par de ovalados ojos negros y tiene una peculiar vestimenta similar al de un bufón, con un gorro azul de dos puntas que parecen cuernos o orejas y en el centro tiene el logo de una carita sonriente. En el cuello lleva unos tirantes con pequeñas campanillas y lleva un par de botas azules. Que tal creatura corre corre alegremente junto con la niña.

— Ja, ja, ja, ¡Ven si puede atraparme Jack! — Exclama la niña muy juguetona.

— No te escaparas de mi Hee-ho — Dijo el muñeco mágico, nombrado como Jack.

Jaune levanto una ceja muy confundido ante el aspecto y actitud de aquella creatura blanco con azul, que parece divertirse de manera inofensiva. Luego el granjero le señala lo siguiente.

— Y aquí está el otro demonio. Que ha engañado a mi esposa, para que lo alimente

Observando la entrada de la cabaña, se encuentra una mujer de largo cabello castaño dándole un plato de comida a una creatura que parece un peluche de pelaje blanco. De nariz roja y un pompón rojo encima de la cabeza que parece una antena, y en su espalda tiene un par de alas moradas de murciélago. Que empieza a comerse el plato de comida muy gustoso y le responde a la mujer — Gracias-Kupo

El Héroe Jaune al ver las creaturas que el granjero señalo, se queda con una mirada inexpresiva — _¿Esto es en serio?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Las chicas se quedaron hipnotizadas, con los ojos brillando y con largas sonrisas. Que al unísono gritan — ¡SON ADORABLES!

— ¿Vieron las alitas de ese peluche? ¿De verdad que son adorables? — Pregunta Yang con las mejillas rojas y los ojos muy exaltados.

— ¿Qué hay de ese muñeco de nieve? Si dan ganas de abrazarlo — Insinúa Weiss embobada ante la ternura de los entes mágicos.

— _Quiero tenerlos, quiero tenerlos_ — Pensó Blake mirando con sus exaltados ojos felinos.

— ¿Y qué tal el nuestro Heroico Líder se los lleva consigo cuando vuelva a nuestro mundo? — Insinúa Nora muy entusiasmada.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nora. Haría lo que fuese para tocarlos — Asiente Weiss muy sonriente.

Por el lado de los agentes de Salem se quedaron muy extrañados ante el aspecto de aquellos seres mágicos que aquel granjero describió como amenazas.

— ¿Realmente tiene que hacerse cargo? ¿Pero qué cosas más estúpidas? — Comento Mercury en tono seco y burlón.

— Cállate Mercury, nadie pidió tu opinión — Regaña Emerald con la mejillas rojas — _Quisiera… Verlos más de cerca_

— _No parecen amenazantes… No estaría mal tenerlos de mascotas _— Pensó Cinder ruborizada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Crees poder acabar con esos monstruo gran Héroe? — Pregunta el granjero muy entusiasmado.

— Bueno... No se ven agresivos. Aunque primero hare unas revisiones — Extrañado Jaune, saca su Scroll y empieza a hacer un escaneo de ambas creaturas

**NOMBRE: Jack Frost**

**RAZA: Hada**

**NIVEL: 13**

**NOMBRE: Mog**

**RAZA: Moguri**

**NIVEL: 15**

— _Genial... Aunque parezcan inofensivos, están a 10 niveles por encima de mi _— Pensó Jaune sintiendo de que el destino le está jugando una broma pesada, por lo que avanza hacia la niña acompañada del Hada de las nieves — Disculpa

— Hmm? — El muñeco de nieve y la niña se detienen mirando confundidos al Héroe Aprendiz.

— Hija mía. Este noble héroe vino a rescatarte de la influencia de ese monstruo que está a lado tuyo — Hablo el granjero mirando con desdén al monstruo de nieve.

— Pero papa si estoy jugando con Jack — Dijo la niña poniéndose en defensa de su amigo.

— Por enésima vez, si no soy un chico malo — Protesto Jack Frost de manera infantil.

— ¡No caeré en tus mentirás! ¡Monstruo infernal! — Exclamo el granjero de forma despectiva.

— ¿Que pasa querido? — Pregunta la esposa del granjero que camina junto a la creatura del pompón rojo.

— Amor mío aléjate de esa cosa alada. Te está controlando la mente — El hombre señala al Moguri de forma acusadora.

— Por última vez. No tengo un hechizo de control mental — Protesto el Moguri en su defensa.

— ¡Mama! Papa contrato a un asesino — Exclamo la niña mientras abraza al muñeco de nieve.

— ¡Ni creas que me vas a matar! — Exclamo Jack Frost ante Jaune — ¡Te haré cúbito de hielo! ¡Como lo hice con ese goblin! — Señala al lado suyo, a varios metros mostrando a un goblin congelado.

— Si piensas amenazarme con esa espada. Te rostizare y te comeré como al hombre cerdo de hoy — Amenazo el Moguri mirando con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Lo vez Héroe! ¡Esos demonios son muy peligrosos! ¡Y tienen a mi esposa y mi hija de rehén! — Gritó el granjero.

— ¡Nada de eso! Jack nos salvó de esos feos goblins — Protesto la niña en defensa del hada.

— Y Mog trajo carne de jabalí para toda una semana — Argumento la esposa.

Jaune entre la discusión y plenamente consciente de que aquella par de pequeñas creaturas, lo podrían matar con facilidad. Comienza a responder — No quiero matarlos

— ¿¡Que has dicho?! — Exclamo el granjero incrédulo.

Haciendo un gesto pensativo y esbozando una media sonrisa. El Héroe Aprendiz — Tengo una mejor idea — Mira a las creaturas y se agacha a preguntarles — ¿Están interesados en ser aventureros?

— Mmm? — Ambas creaturas le salen signos de interrogación por encima de la cabeza.

— Exploraran nuevas zonas, conocerán gente, lucharán contra poderosas creaturas. Y se harán de un gran nombre — Explicó el Héroe en su más reciente estrategia.

— ¿Y qué más? — Pregunta Jack Frost con brillo en los ojos.

— Obtendrán recompensas como comida y dinero, hasta geniales armaduras. Incluso tendrán legiones de fans que los amarán

— ¿Comida, dinero y fans? — Dijo el Moguri sonriente mientras fantasea con una mesa repleta de comida, y estando sentado en una bolsa de dinero.

— Es más. Estoy buscando talentosos magos, que puedan hacerle en frente a monstruo de gran resistencia física. Pero débiles ante la magia ¿Les gustarían unirse a mi equipo? — Propuso Jaune mirando a ambas creaturas.

— ¡Por supuesto que queremos! — Exclamaron ambos entes mágicos al mismo tiempo. Dando un salto de felicidad.

— Ha sido más fácil de lo imaginado. De otra forma hubiera muerto — Pensó aliviado el Héroe Aprendiz al ver que su táctica de persuasión fue todo un éxito.

Luego de un tiempo para que ambos seres mágicos se despidieran de la familia de granjeros, a excepción del padre que solo suspiraba de alivio al no tener que volverlos a ver... Jaune junto con sus nuevos reclutas caminan en medio de la pradera, en que tanto Jack Frost como el Moguri se muestran muy emocionados.

— ¿Te puedo llamar jefe? — Pregunta Jack con una larga sonrisa.

— Como gustes Jack — Asiente Jaune — Si quieres... ¿Por qué no me enseñas tus técnicas mágicas?

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡SI! — Gritaron de la emoción las integrantes del equipo RWBY y en especial Nora que dio un brinco de alegría.

— ¡Los vamos a ver más seguido! — Exclamo Nora levantando ambos puños de la emoción.

— Esperemos que cuando Jaune vuelva los traiga consigo — Comento Weiss entusiasmada.

— ¿Crees que el directo acepte tal cosa? — Cuestiona Blake un poco preocupada.

— No lo creo gatita. Si no hubo problemas con dejar a Zwei, no creo que deba haberlos con que chico vomito traiga a animalitos de otras dimensiones — Insinuó Yang esbozando una larga sonrisa.

Por el lado de Cinder, Emerald y Mercury…

— Que pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera tuvo que atacarlos para convencerlos. Son solo niños estúpidos — Dijo Mercury muy despectivo.

— Hmm… Estoy interesada en ir a ese mundo — Dijo Emerald esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yo también… Sería interesante poder ver, si le traemos algo a nuestra reina — Insinúo Cinder.

**-.-.-.-.-**

A casi unos cinco kilómetros del reino de Melromarc, el Héroe y sus compañeros caminan hasta llegar a un bosque repleto de rocas y ruinas. Donde ambas creaturas mágicas se muestran muy entusiasmadas.

— Muy bien Jefe, te enseñare mi más poderosa y genial técnica mágica — Dijo Jack Frost muy emocionado.

— ¿Y cómo es Jack? ¿Algún tipo de Rayo de Hielo? — Pregunta Jaune curioso.

— No es un rayo de hielo cualquiera. Es un… ¡SUPER RAYO DE HIELO! ¡Una Onda Glaciar destruye-todo! — Exclama el muñeco de nievo muy exaltado.

— ¿Un Super Rayo de Hielo? Eso lo tengo que ver — Dijo el Héroe a la expectativa de lo que hará su nuevo amigo.

— Solo mire — Jack pone sus manos de lado de su cadera en una posición de semi abiertas, como si tuviera una encerrado una esfera dentro de las mismas — Hee… Ho… — Concentrando su energía, comienza a comprimirla en una pequeña bola de nieve que poco a poco se hace más grande y brillante — ¡Heeeee! —La esfera se hace cada vez más grande al grado que las manos ligeramente se separan — ¡HOOOOO! — Se hace más grande y brillante de manera que deslumbra todo el lugar, y — ¡HAAAAAAAAA! — Dispara la esfera en un súper poderoso rayo que atraviesa gran parte del bosque, destruyendo árboles, rocas e inclusive animales en el proceso. En una gran ola de destrucción masiva, que al terminarse la técnica deja congelado todo el margen de tierra que piso el rayo — ¿Qué tal? Es mi Hadou-Hee-Ho-Hyo, me tomo años de entrenamiento perfeccionarla y valió la pena el esfuerzo

Jaune se quedó paralizado con la mandíbula por el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos ante tal muestra de poder, y destrucción. Que girando robóticamente la cabeza responde en voz baja — Increíble… Jack… Eres realmente poderoso

— ¿Qué si? Pues es normal, cualquiera se impresionaría ante mi majestuosa técnica — Presume Jack estando de ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados muy arrogante — ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? Para entender la complejidad de la técnica

— Ah… Ok… Haré el intento — Jaune un poco nervioso, imita la postura que uso el muñeco de nieve. Cierra los ojos mientras concentra su mente los más que pueda, a la vez que entre sus manos comienza a formarse poco a poco la bola de nieve brillante. Que al paso de cinco segundos llega a ser tan grande como del ente nevado, y llegado a un punto que tal poder concentrado ya no lo puede sostener — ¡Haaa! — Expulsa la energía mágica imitando el mismo rayo de hielo. Pero a menor escala con atravesar ¼ del bosque y de congelar algunos árboles, más una porción de tierra… Que ya una vez terminado el ataque, el mismo Héroe se queda atónito de su más reciente logro — Lo hice… Yo mismo

— ¡LO HICISTE! — Exclama Jack muy estupefacto ante la demostración del Héroe Aprendiz — Si me tomo años perfeccionarla. Y tú lo hiciste en tan solo un santiamén ¡ERES INCREÍBLE JEFE!

— Eh… Gracias… Pero, no fue tan genial como tú lo hiciste en comparación — Insinuó Jaune con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca. Mientras que de la nada aparece un mensaje de Status.

**NUEVA TÉCNICA APRENDIDA:**

**HADOU-HEE-HO-HYO (Onda de Hielo Hee-Ho)**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Un minuto de silencio rondo por toda la enfermería, con expresiones de total incredulidad por ambos bandos. Donde aquella demostración de poder por parte del Héroe Aprendiz, como también principalmente de la pequeña hada de las nieves. No dejo a nadie indiferente.

— Tan adorable ¿Y tan poderoso? — Comento la heredera casi estupefacta.

— Es genial, impresionante y difícil de creer — Insinuó Blake con los pelos erizados.

— Pero más impresionante es que chico vomito lo haya imitado en casi un instante. Puedo comprender que está en un mundo de videojuego… Pero, esto ya es demasiado — Señalo Yang con los ojos muy exaltados.

— ¿Mi líder? ¿¡Es un súper héroe!? — Exclamo Nora mirando con brillo en los ojos.

Por el lado de los agentes de Salem. Estaban igual o incluso mucho más impresionados sin poder creer lo que vieron.

— Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿En serio ese pequeño puede hacer semejante cosa? — Dijo Mercury casi con la mandíbula dislocada de la impresión.

— ¿Pero cómo es que lo hace así de fácil ese chico? ¿Acaso cualquiera puede hacerlo? — Insinúo Emerald impresionada.

— Sea como sea, debo saber cómo llegar a ese mundo y tener tal poder. Algo así debe ser aprovechado al máximo — Pensó Cinder muy fascinada y fantaseando con poder disparar rayos de las manos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Hmm... Interesante. Pero tengo algo mejor que eso — El Moguri camina hacía lo que quedo del bosque y recoge madera partida. Que luego de juntarla en una pequeña montaña de casi 1,60 metros de largo, apunta con su dedo índice y dispara un rayo rosado.

**¡Boom!**

El cúmulo de madera explota en una gran nube de humo, que poco tiempo después de haberse disipado. Se muestra una redonda mesa de madera con cuatro banquillos en los extremos cardinales de la mesa.

— ¡Ta-Da! ¿Qué tal mi magia?

— ¡ES IMPRESIONANTE! ¿¡Realmente convertiste toda esa madera en esa mesa redonda!? — Exclamo Jaune estupefacto con la mandíbula en el piso.

— Así es jefe — Asiente Mog — Se llama alquimia. Solo distorsione toda madera, para remodelarla en esa mesa que ve

— Déjame ver — Jack Frost se sienta en uno de los banquillos — Es cómoda — Mira al Héroe — Oye jefe ¿Por qué no intentas hacer esa magia? Como lo hiciste con mi técnica especial

— Pues... Parece complicado de hacer — Dijo Jaune haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— En realidad. Lo que use fue alquimia básica, con un poco de concentración y buen manejo de la magia, se puede lograr grandes cosas — Explicó Mog esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — El límite está en la propia imaginación... Y también de los materiales que se utiliza para moldear

— Entiendo... Lo intentaré — Jaune mira por los alrededores y logra ver una gran roca de considerable tamaño. Y camina poniéndose en frente de la misma — _Ok Jaune, piensa... ¿En que lo puedo transformar?_

— ¡Animo jefe! Sé que puedes — Exclama Jack Frost levantando el puño.

Cerrando los ojos, el Héroe Aprendiz concentra su mente lo más que puede y apunta aquella roca con su dedo índice. Que al cabo de medio minuto dispara un rayo púrpura...

**¡Ka-Boom!**

Explotando en una gran nube de humo. La gran roca es convertida en una impresionante motocicleta futurista sin ruedas, con dos paletas de dirección por encima de la moto y dos pedales por debajo. Tiene una imponente longitud de unos 4,57 metros, tiene un predominante color blanco con pinturas amarillas en ciertas partes, cuya parte frontal tiene un parachoques similar al de un tren antiguo de ferrocarril. Que podría arrollar a todo aquel que se cruce, tiene un vistoso asiento de cuero negro para descansar la espalda y la nuca de la cabeza. En la parte trasera tiene cinco propulsores para altas velocidades, por debajo tiene un par de soportes hidráulicos para mantenerlo estable.

— ¡Guau! ¡Fue tal como lo imagine! — Exclamo Jaune muy sorprendido de su nuevo logro. Luego le aparece un mensaje de:

**MAGIA APRENDIDA**

**ALQUIMIA (TRANSMUTACIÓN DE MATERIA)**

**NIVEL DE MAGIA SUBIDO: D**

— ¡IMPRESIONANTE! — Exclamaron Jack y Mog totalmente estupefactos por lo que acabo de hacer el Héroe, que inmediatamente inspeccionan el vehículo más de cerca con tocarlo y verle sus piezas.

— Esto es una máquina en todos los sentidos — Dijo Mog fascinado viendo su reflejo en la pintura blanca de la moto — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Pues... Me imagine una moto recordando un cómic de ciencia ficción que me pareció muy genial. Y quería replicarlo a mi manera — Explicó el Héroe de forma pensativa.

— ¿¡Puedo montarme!? ¿¡Puedo!? — Pidió Jack muy entusiasmado, como niño viendo nuevo juguete.

— Veamos — Jaune se monta en el vehículo teniendo a Jack Frost montado encima de las piernas del chico, y Mog se monta en el hombro izquierdo del Héroe. Jaune pulsa un botón y por debajo del deslizador los soportes hidráulicos se levantan para dar paso a unos paneles anti-gravedad. Haciendo que el vehículo quede suspendido en el aire levemente, luego el Héroe pulsa el pedal de aceleración.

**¡Vriiiuuuuum!**

Se desplaza a una gran velocidad mientras ambas creaturas mágicas gritan de la emoción.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Si ya hubo un silencio luego de que Jaune imitase con éxito aquel rayo de hielo del pequeño Frost... Nuevamente ese sentimiento se repite tras aquel vehículo futurista, que el mismo Jaune hizo mediante transmutar una gran roca.

— Esto no puede ser ¿En serio lo hizo? — Cuestiona Emerald con los ojos muy abiertos de la incredulidad.

— Parece alguien patético. Pero ahora no para de impresionar — Dijo Cinder completamente estupefacta.

— ¡Eso es lo más jodidamente cool que he visto hoy! ¡Necesito una de esas! — Exclama Mercury muy impresionado con brillo en los ojos.

Por el lado de los buenos...

— ¡ERES INCREÍBLE AMADISIMO LÍDER! — Grito Nora muy emocionada.

— ¿Cómo es que Jaune hizo tal cosa? — Señaló la heredera impresionada.

— Solo hizo magia... Pero realmente es impresionante. Como transformo una roca, en ese vehículo de ciencia ficción que está usando — Comentó Blake muy anonadada.

Yang por su parte se estaba tapando la boca con la mano, mientras llora de la emoción — ¡Por Oum! ¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida!

**-.-.-.-.-**

El Héroe Jaune pilotea muy emocionado la motocicleta futurista en medio del bosque, dejando de rastro una gran cortina de tierra a su paso a causa de los propulsores.

— ¡Yeeeh! ¡Haaah! ¡Esto es divertido! — Exclama el Héroe Arc emocionado.

— ¡SIII! ¡HEEEE-HOOO! — Asiente Jack Frost con las manos levantadas.

— ¡Con esta máquina que hiciste jefe! ¡Significa que debes de tener un talento innato para la magia! — Insinuó Mog esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué en serio?! ¡Gracias Mog! — Hablo Jaune en vos alta mientras conduce la moto futurista, que poco después llegan a un lago donde lo cruzan sin hundirse gracias al sistema anti-gravedad. Literalmente corriendo encima del agua, desafiando toda ley física.

El pequeño Jack Frost se baja la mano para tocar el agua en medio del recorrido — ¡Esto es increíble!

Jaune acelera el vehículo con pulsar el sistema turbo, haciendo salgan pequeñas llamaradas de los propulsores y seguidamente el aerodeslizador sea disparado con generar pequeñas olas en medio del lago. Que por debajo de donde avanzan los héroes llega a emerger un gran dragón marino, en que termina emergiendo como una rampa que al llegar a la cabeza. El dragón agita la cabeza haciendo que el vehículo salte de forma giratoria.

— ¡Woooaaaahhh! — Grito aterrado el Héroe Jaune mientras por impulso baja los pedales direccionales, haciendo que el aerodeslizador de giros circulares. Hasta que llegando al suelo a duras penas logra aterrizar debidamente, sin recibir daños ni los demás reclutas — Guau… Eso fue intenso — Voltea a ver a sus compañeros — ¿Se lastimaron?

— No jefe — Dijeron ambos monstruos al mismo tiempo, negando con la cabeza. Pero esbozan unas largas sonrisas con una brillante mirada — ¡Fue lo más emocionante del día!

— Bueno… Vayamos a explorar otra zona — Sugiere el Héroe mientras arrancar el aerodeslizador.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Por ambos lados no paraban e impresionarse ante semejante máquina que Jaune creo a partir de alquimia. Más en la manera de cómo lo manejaba como si fuera un piloto profesional de carreras. En especial por lo util que se muestra el Aerodeslizador para hacer acrobacias.

— ¡Definitivamente necesito esa motocicleta! ¡La necesito! — Exclama Mercury bastante exaltado.

Nora no paraba de mirar emocionada con los ojos brillando de fantasear en estar montada en el Aerodeslizador. Más al ver que puede correr en medio del agua sin caerse — ¡Debe de ser la experiencia más divertida! ¡Quiero montarme en eso!

Yang mientras ve la forma tan majestuosa que Jaune pilotea esa motocicleta futurista. Estaba soñando despierta en ser su copiloto y estar montado a lado de Jaune, mientras ambos manejan la maquina en hacer todo tipo de maniobras de riesgo — Daria todo lo que fuera por estar a lado del chico vomito en esa moto

**-.-.-.-.-**

Estacionado en medio de un gran valle, el Héroe Jaune junto a sus nuevos amigos miran con atención a la cantidad de monstruos salvajes rondan por los alrededores. Como unos gigantescos reptiles que parecen dinosaurios que escupen fuego por la boca. Plantas carnívoras de largo cuello que parecen serpientes, reptiles antropomórficos que portan espadas. Sumado a unos jabalís antropomórficos que están reunidos en manadas que portan armas blancas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer jefe? — Pregunta Jack muy curioso viendo el valle — ¿Vamos a luchar contra todos esos monstruos?

— Se ven muy fuertes y peligrosos ¿Será buena idea lanzarse al ataque? — Cuestiona Mog mirando con preocupación.

— Primero quiero hacer una inspección — Jaune saca su Scroll y lo pone en modo ESCANEO. Y posiciona para sacar capturas de los monstruos — Maldición, necesito estar más cerca — Mira a los entes mágicos — ¿Creen que me puede ayudar en esto?

— ¿Mmm? — Luego de una instrucción de cómo funciona la Scroll y cada una de las aplicaciones. Mog sujetando la Scroll comenta — ¿Quieres que escanee a los monstruos? ¿Mientras tu manejas?

— Así es — Asiente Jaune — Solo quiero saber qué nivel tienen esas creaturas. Es para saber si conviene enfrentarlas ahora, o para otra ocasión

El joven Héroe arranca la moto a gran velocidad mientras Mog hace fotógrafo con tomar capturas de cada monstruo y el pequeño Jack, tomaba el labor de defensor con preparar magia de hielo en sus manos. Jaune se acerca lo más cuidadoso posible para no llamar la atención de las bestias, pero el solo ruido de la moto para que más de un monstruo saliera a perseguir al joven Héroe. Por lo que Jack se dispone a disparar rayos de hielo desde sus dedos índice...

— ¡TOMEN ESTO! ¡Y ESTO!

— ¡Jefe! ¡De acuerdo a estas lecturas! ¡Estos monstruos son en su mayoría de nivel 30 para arriba! ¡Enfrentarlos es un suicidio! — Advierte Mog con la mirada ensombrecida del terror.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Mi magia congelante no le hace nada a estás lagartijas! — Jack exclamo de frustración, viendo como sus rayos de hielo no logran congelar las gruesas escamas de los reptiles.

— ¡YA VEO! ¡Sujétense muy fuerte! — Jaune pulsa el turbo de los propulsores, arrancando a una mayor velocidad y viendo una formación de rocas escaladas. Que no duda en usarlos de rampas, en un todo o nada se arriesga a aumentar la velocidad al máximo que llegado al punto decisivo...

**¡VRRIIIIUUUUUMMM!**

Hace un gran salto de riesgo, de un aproximado de 25 metros de altura y recorriendo una gran distancia. Con alejarse de la manera más efectiva de la horda de bestias que se quedaron viendo boquiabiertas al ver semejante acto acrobático.

Terminado el salto, gracias al sistema anti-gravedad del areodeslizador logra aterrizar con total suavidad y sin daños. Por ambas partes, que aun así Jaune sigue arrancado lo más rápido que puede, hasta estar a más de un kilómetros cerca del reino de Melromarc. De ahí el Héroe Jaune se detiene y mira la gran puesta de sol en pleno atardecer. Se queda contemplando el relajante paisaje, que después de un minuto checa su Scroll y vuelve leer todo lo relacionado a los Tips de su profesión como Héroe Aprendiz.

— _Si elevo al máximo mi nivel de maestría en estas armas?... Tal vez logre estar a la altura de los demás Héroes_ — Quedó muy pensativo mientras los nuevos reclutas lo miran con mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Que pasa jefe? ¿Qué estás pensando? — Preguntó Jack Frost.

— Este mundo es enorme, con montones de poderosas creaturas. Y apenas estoy empezando... Necesitó estar a la altura de las expectativas — Comentó Jaune de forma reflexiva.

— ¿A qué te refieres jefe? ¿Tienes algo en mente? — Pregunta Mog igual de curioso.

— Chicos necesitó su ayuda... Quiero hacerme más fuerte, puede que no sea un camino fácil. Y tal vez necesite ayuda en el proceso — Jaune mira con una media sonrisa — ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme? Es importante para el destino del mundo

— ¡Por supuesto jefe! — Exclamaron ambos levantando sus puños.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**NOTAS: **

**El personaje Jack Frost mostrado en el capítulo, proviene directamente de la saga de Oscuros juegos RPGs de Shin Megami Tensei. Inclusive se trasladó su característica risa de Hee-Ho**

**El personaje Mog, así como la raza de los Moguri(O Moogle en las versiones en inglés) Es directamente sacado de la reconocible saga RPG de Final Fantasy. Hasta se trasladó su característico Kupo.**

**La motocicleta futurista o moto Aerodeslizador. Que Jaune crea a partir de la Alquimia, viene directamente de la franquicia de Star Wars. Para ser más especifico se trata del Deslizador BARC (BARC Speeder) Usado en Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**

**P.D: Si alguien pretende en hacerse el purista, en que una maquina futurista en Melromarc desentona con la ambientación del fic… Pues háganse esta pregunta ¿No desentona que el mundo de Tate no Yuusha este consciente de sus mecánicas de videojuego? Sin que nadie cuestione de su procedencia. O que convenientemente los cuatro héroes de otros mundos sean adolescentes o adultos jóvenes de la era moderna. Pudiendo fácilmente ser personas de diferentes eras historias, o de otros mundos de fantasía, pudiendo ser Naofumi el único héroe que proviene de un mundo similar al que nosotros vivimos… **

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo en todo lo que se ha mostrado, y puede que más de uno se haya quedado en plan WTF por ciertos detalles. Como los nuevos personajes introducidos que son icónicas mascotas de sus sagas de videojuegos. Que la verdad esta idea ya era algo que tenía pautado desde los inicios de este fic, en un principio pensaba únicamente incluir a Jack Frost de Shin Megami Tensei. Pero tras mi maratón por toda la saga de Final Fantasy (Del 1 al 6) Me entro las ganas de incluir a un Moguri/Moogle y decidí escoger a Mog de Final Fantasy VI (¡EL MEJOR FINAL FANTASY DE TODOS!) En donde estos dos personajes. Aparte de servir como alivio cómico, sean los instructores de Jaune en el manejo de la magia. Tal como se mostró en el capitulo**

**Aclaro de antemano que este capítulo tenía como objetivo hacer que Jaune entrene en su manejo de las armas. Pero ciertos detalles e improvisados cambios, tuve que cambiarle el enfoque, y hasta el titulo del mismo. Para hacerlo más acorde. Y también que este capítulo en concreto lo hice de manera improvisada y muy sobre la marcha en algunos aspectos, siendo la parte que Jaune a través de la Alquimia crea un vehículo futurista por arte de magia… Que en un principio pensé en que sea una Motocicleta, siendo más específico la Hardy-Daytona de Cloud Strife de Final Fantasy VII. Pero luego pensé en el inconveniente de que se quedase sin combustible. Por lo que decidí cambiarlo por algo más futurista en que se puede explicar con (Tiene batería autorecargable) Aparte de ser más acorde con Jaune siendo un nerd amante de los comics.**

**Eso es todo de momentos. Aclaro que el siguiente capítulo será ya el entrenamiento de Jaune en perfeccionar su maestría en el uso de armas… Pero haré lo posible en agregar más cosas, para hacerlo lo más ameno posible. Por ejemplo introducir a otros dos personajes más, una femenina que más adelante será una gran aliada… Y un terrible rival para Jaune. Alguien poderoso y lo suficientemente peligroso para hacerle la vida imposible….**

**Su nombre es…. Gilgamesh.**

**Si les gusto el capítulo, no olviden dejar su review. Si no les gusto o creen que hayan detalles que se puedan mejorar. También dejen su review para estar atento de estos detalles, para hacer todo lo posible por mejorar la historia.**

**Se despide el Pegaso Negro. **


	8. Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 7: Entrenamiento y Otras Cosas**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Jaune conduce su aerodeslizador en medio de la ciudad, captando todas las miradas de todos los lugareños presentes. Con claros rostros de asombro y admiración

— Guau jefe, la gente se asombra al vernos — Dijo Jack mirando por los lados.

— Tal vez se deba a que estamos montados en una máquina de alta tecnología — Insinuó el Héroe Jaune con una sonrisa tranquila — Vayamos al castillo — Avanzando un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo — Ya llegamos. Hora de bajarnos — Una vez desmontados del Aerodeslizador, Jaune apunta su Scroll para guardar la máquina — Cool. Incluso puede guardar maquinaria pesada

— ¿Hmm? ¿Que hiciste jefe? ¿A dónde enviaste esa máquina? — Pregunta el Moguri confundido.

— Lo guarde aquí — El Héroe les muestra su Scroll a ambas pequeñas creaturas, que miran muy intrigados — Es un artefacto de mi mundo, y se llama Scroll

— ¡Wooow! ¿Puedo tocarlo? — Pregunta Jack Frost con los ojos brillando.

El Héroe Aprendiz mira al Moguri a preguntarle — ¿La magia de la Alquimia puede duplicar objetos?

Mog asiente con una sonrisa — Claro jefe. Siempre y cuando se use materiales de la misma naturaleza. Por ejemplo, puede que necesites minerales o rocas muy duras para materializar ese aparato que lleva a la mano

— Interesante... ¿Y se puede usar la alquimia para materializar personas? ¿E incluso animales? — Pregunta Jaune muy intrigado.

— No jefe. La alquimia no permite crear seres vivos y ni siquiera alimentos de naturaleza orgánica. Solo puede materializar objetos inanimados, máquinas, y hasta estructuras como casas. Pero esto último se requiere de un gran dominio y maestría en la magia — Explico el Moguri a detalle — Ni siquiera se puede revivir a los muertos. Con eso digo todo

— Gracias Mog... Como que tendré que elevar mi nivel con la magia — Comentó Jaune poniendo la mano en el mentón de manera pensativa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Puede guardar esa moto con su Scroll! — Exclama Mercury con los ojos muy abiertos.

— _Hmm... Interesante información de la Alquimia_ — Pensó Cinder interesada.

Por el lado de Nora y el resto del equipo RWBY. La primera señala la pantalla muy emocionada.

— ¿¡Vieron!? ¡Jaunny guardo esa moto en su Scroll!

— Lo se. Y realmente es increíble ver de lo que capaz esa App — Dijo Blake casi anonadada.

— Es interesante de cono Jaune con Scroll es capaz de almacenar máquinas que deben de pesar más de una tonelada... Pero más interesante es lo versátil de esa Alquimia. Con todo y sus limitantes — Dijo la heredera Schnee.

— Necesito esa App en mi Scroll. La necesito — Comentaba Yang con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro del castillo, el Héroe Jaune avanza por los pasillos con Jack Frost caminando a su izquierda y Mog caminando a la derecha del Héroe. Que mientras ambas creaturas miran con mucho asombro los interiores del castillo, de la nada aparece un guardia a interrogar.

— Se puede saber Héroe ¿Que son esas cosas que lo acompañan?

— Ellos son... Mis nuevos compañeros de aventura — Responde el chico con un poco de nervios.

— ¿Compañeros de aventuras? — Dijo el guardia confundido.

— Si... Y son talentosos magos que me ayudarán a combatir las olas — Asiente el Héroe Aprendiz mientras empieza a sonreír — Y no se preocupe, que están bajo mi supervisión

— Más le vale que así sea. O si no tendrá que afrontar las consciencias — Advierte el guardia con un tono serio.

— Entendido señor — Vuelve asentir Jaune mientras avanza por el largo pasillo y su compañero de nieve le comenta.

— Jefe ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Parece ser igual de irritante que ese molesto granjero

— Digamos que acá no son muy amigables con los extranjeros — Responde el héroe esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras piensa en — _Espero que no me meta en problemas por traerlos_ — Tales preocupaciones solo aumentaban mientras veía como más guardias, así como los monjes y sirvientes se mostraban con expresiones de extrañes, y algunos de desconfianza ante la presencia de los compañeros mágicos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— No me están gustando esa gente — Dijo Yang con el ceño fruncido.

— A mí tampoco. Que gente tan grosera y desconfiada — Comento Weiss un poco molesta.

— _Por actitudes como esa es que puedo entender los métodos de Adam _— Pensó haciendo un ligero gruñido felino.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Jack. Esa gente parecen muy irritantes por tratarlo así — Se queja Nora con las mejillas infladas.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso le pasa por traer cosas estúpidas! — Se rió descaradamente Mercury hasta que un libro le golpea la cara — ¡Auch! ¡¿Quién fue el pendejo que lanzo ese libro?!

— _Lastima, ni con eso basta para callarlo _— Pensó Cinder irritada mientras pretende lanzar algo más duro.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Siguiendo avanzando por los pasillos, el héroe al no poder ubicar la habitación donde estaba hospedando termina por pedirle ayuda a una criada. Esta al ver a Jack Frost y a Mog en que la misma se quedó hipnotizada por su ternura que gustosamente ayudo al héroe Jaune mientras cargaba al Moguri entre sus brazos como si fuera un peluche. Una vez llegado al destino la criada se despide muy cariñosa de Mog.

— Que chica tan agradable — Comento la creatura blanca de pompón rojo esbozando una sonrisa.

— Al menos no todos parecen tener una visión negativa — Sonríe tranquilamente Jaune al ver como sus nuevos compañeros la pasaron bien. Luego abre la puerta y lo primero que ve es a la heroína Promestein en la cama acostada leyendo unos papeles — Ya volví

— Ah, ya veo ¿Y cómo te fue? — Pregunta la Heroína mientras sigue leyendo unos reportes.

— Pues… Ocurrieron muchas cosas extrañas. Y me hice de nuevos reclutas que ahora mismo me acompañan — Responde el chico desviando la mirada un poco nervioso.

— Hmm? ¿Nuevos reclutas? — Dijo Promestein un poco extrañada mientras dirige la mirada hacia el Héroe Aprendiz y ve entre sus piernas a las creaturas mágicas que recluto. Que teniendo un leve sonrojo pregunta — Dime ¿Esas adorables creaturas son los nuevos reclutas?

— Digamos que si — Asiente Jaune y baja la mirada hacia sus nuevos compañeros — Saluden chicos

— ¡Hola soy Jack Frost!

— Y soy Mog

Promestein mira muy de cerca al pequeño muñeco de nieve y lo levante a lo alto, que mostrando una larga sonrisa pregunta — ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

— Si son compañeros de aventuras, no mascotas — Dijo Jaune teniendo una gota de sudor en la frente.

Tras escuchar eso, la heroína Promestein vuelve en si misma y baja a Jack Frost. Que inmediatamente contesta con una forzada seriedad — Ah, entiendo. Me deje llevar

— Por cierto Promestein… ¿Crees que me puedas ayudarme? — Pide Jaune un poco inseguro.

La heroína levanta una ceja mirando con duda — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Si es referente a cosas científicas, magias o combinaciones de pociones. Puede que te ayude

Jaune hace un respiro y comienza a hablar — Veras, para mañana pienso hacer un entrenamiento para aumentar mi maestría en usar armas. Y lo quiero hacer para subir mucho más puntos en mis estadísticas al subir de nivel. Y necesito la ayuda bien adiestrada en armas como espadas, lanzas, arcos, hachas y hasta luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… No se si te gustaría…

— Paso. No me interesa para nada — Contesto Promestein con una expresión neutra — ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a los demás héroes?

— Es que no se en donde están… Y no creo que tengan el tiempo o interés en ayudarme. Te lo pregunto porque eres la única persona que me ha ayudado desde que llegue a este extraño mundo — Rogo el Aprendiz de Héroe.

— Lo lamento Jaune. Pero mañana estaré ocupada con unos favores que requieren de alguien adiestrada en cosas científicas, que de seguro tu no tendrás idea de cómo emplearlas — Explico Promestein cerrando los ojos.

— Pues… Perdón por no ser un hombre de ciencias — Dijo Jaune de forma sarcástica — ¿Pero en serio no puedes ayudarme?

— Pero jefe ¿Qué hay de mí y Mog? — Interrumpe Jack Frost mirando con duda.

— Ustedes me van ayudar en el manejo de magias. Pero también necesito a alguien que me pueda ayudarme en el uso de armas — Explico Jaune bajando la mirada hacia el muñeco de nieve.

— Si tanto insistes, creo conocer a alguien que puede ayudarte — Sugirió Promestein abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

— ¿¡En serio!? — Exclama Jaune sorprendido — ¿Cómo es?

— Se trata de una bonita chica de cabello azul y de gran figura. Que a la vez diría que es mi asistente para algunas cuestiones, pero se trata de una guerrera que tiene una actitud peculiar y cierta determinación y maneja muy bien la espada. Puede que ella si puede ayudarte — Comento la mujer slime de metal liquido haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias Promestein! — Asiente Jaune muy agradecido, luego reflexiona sobre un detalle en particular — Por cierto… ¿En dónde voy a dormir? ¿Y en donde dormirían Jack y Mog?

— Pueden dormir conmigo en la cama — Responde la heroína esbozando una sonrisa — ¿Algún problema?

— Por mi no hay problema. Ya antes dormía con la hija de una familia de granjeros — Dijo Jack de forma casual.

— Igual yo, a veces dormía con la hija o con la madre — Asiente Mog.

— Si hay un problema… Y es que bueno Promestein… Tú ya sabes — Jaune comienza a sonrojarse — Yo soy un chico y tu una chica

— Oh por favor. Me vas a decir que eres de esos que les incomoda dormir junto a una mujer — Insinúo Promestein frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Cómo no me va a incomodar?! Digo… Ni siquiera eres una de mis siete hermanas, ni eres mi novia o esposa para hacer ese tipo de cosas muy… muy… íntimas — Contesto Jaune con la cara roja como un tomate.

— Pero eres mi compañero y eso cuenta. Aparte… Si quieres, puedo darte un tratamiento muy especial — Sonríe la científica pelirroja de brillantes ojos del mismo color.

Jaune siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser — ¡Eso no! ¡Aun soy menor de edad para esas cosas!

— Si a esa vamos — Promestein señala la puerta — Porque no miras la puerta por un rato

— ¿Mirar la puerta? — El Héroe voltea la mirada hacia la puerta — ¿Qué se supone que haga?

En ese entonces Promestein se lanza una gran velocidad para dar un efectivo pero suave golpe a la nuca de Jaune, haciendo que este pierda la consciencia — Que tengas dulces sueños principito — Agarra al chico estilo nupcial mientras lo lleva a la cama, luego abraza a Jack Frost junto al Moguri y se acuesta en la cama con ambas creaturas estando a lado de ya profundamente dormido Héroe Aprendiz — Buenas noches ternuritas

— Buenas noches — Dijeron ambos seres mágicos al mismo tiempo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todas en ambos bandos veían entre curiosas y un tanto consternadas todo lo ocurrido. Desde el repentino cambio de actitud de la heroína Promestein y su supuesta solución ante la negativa de Jaune de dormir con ella en la misma cama.

— Guau… Esa Promestein puede parecer seria, pero en el fondo es una niña — Dijo Yang con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

— _Yo también quisiera quedármelos y tenerlos entre mis brazos_ — Pensó Weiss mirando con envidia de como la heroína camaleona tiene al muñeco de nieve y al Moguri entre sus brazos.

— _Tengo el presentimiento de que algo sexy, pervertido y caliente va a ocurrir_ — Pensó Blake con una amplia sonrisa y los pelos erizados de la expectación.

— No es justo, yo también quisiera tener a Jackie y a Moggy en mis brazos — Se quejó Nora haciendo un puchero con claros celos ante la heroína Promestein.

Por el lado de los malos…

— Que imbécil, si yo estuviera en su lugar inmediatamente digo si — Insinuó Mercury esbozando una media sonrisa.

— ¿Escuche bien? ¿Realmente ese chico tiene siete hermanas? — Comento Emerald incrédula.

— _Hmm… Interesante golpe para neutralizar a una persona_ — Pensó Cinder intrigada ante el suave golpe que propino la mujer slime.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en la parte subterránea de la Academia Beacon se encuentra confinada la campeona Pyrrha Nikos en una especie de campo de fuerza de energía roja. Con los brazos y piernas atados a unas barreras de metal duro, con toda imposibilidad de poder moverse libremente mientras la propia estudiante tiene la mirada baja con los ojos cerrados en una gran expresión de miedo, preocupación e incertidumbre.

En el despacho del director notaba que en su Scroll marcaba un mensaje, que al checarlo inmediatamente se muestra en pantalla todo lo que está ocurriendo en aquel extraño mundo donde se encuentra el estudiante Jaune Arc… Teniendo una… Peculiar escena con aquella mujer pelirroja capaz de cambiar de forma, y como más adelante el propio Jaune conocido como El Héroe Aprendiz emprende una petición de un granjero para encargarse de unos monstruos. Que para sorpresa tanto del director como de la profesora Goodwitch eran de aspecto inofensivo y caricaturesco, en que el propio estudiante decide reclutarlos tras una simple pero eficaz persuasión.

— Es increíble y extraño en el tipo de situaciones que se ha metido ese chico — Dijo la profesora Goodwitch luego de haberse ajustado sus lentes — La pregunta será ¿Cómo traerlo devuelta?

— Eso se tendrá que ver… Pero viendo lo que el joven Arc está haciendo, puede que estando ahí aprenda muchas cosas que le pueden beneficiar a futuro — Insinuó el director.

— Asumiendo que una vez vuelto pueda usar de esa magia que hizo para hacer un vehículo futurista, o lanzar rayos por las manos — Comento la maestra y luego desvía la mirada hacia las cámaras de seguridad — Por otro lado ¿Cómo está la estudiante Nikos?

El decano hace el chequeo viendo el estado de Pyrrha — Lleva horas que no ha dicho ni se ha movido... Mejor preguntémosle como esta — Activa unos sistemas mientras acerca la cabeza hacia un micrófono — Señorita Nikos… Señorita Nikos ¿Me oyes?

Desde la prisión, Pyrrha lentamente levanta la cabeza abriendo los ojos. Mostrando una expresión apagada y sin emociones, que en voz baja responde — Estoy bien

— Si preguntas cuando serás liberada, tendrás que esperar como mínimo dos meses. Lamento si esta noticia la desconcierta, pero es por tu bien — Informo el director.

— No me interesa… Yo solo… Solo… Quiero ver a Jaune — Pidió la campeona volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Entre el director y la profesora Goodwitch se miran entre si, y predomina un sentimiento de lastima ante la joven Nikos. Que en una de esas el director Ozpin le propone — En ese caso. Tal vez le interese saber lo que el joven Arc hace en ese mundo paralelo de fantasía

Pyrrha abre los ojos muy exaltada y levanta la cabeza esbozando una amplia sonrisa — ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Puede hacerlo?!

En medio de la cela comienza a salir una pantalla plana transparente de fino grosor y comienza a sintonizar las andadas del joven Arc en el reino mágico de Melromarc. Pyrrha comienza a mostrarse muy emocionada en esbozar una larga sonrisa de la alegría.

— Vaya, su afecto a Jaune es muy grande ¿Será amor? ¿O será obsesión? — Pensó la profesora Goodwitch viendo el cambio de actitud de la estudiante confinada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente mientras el joven Arc se despierta con tocarse el cuello sintiendo un poquito de dolor del golpe que lo noqueo. Nota que está completamente solo en la habitación, hasta que mirando un poco hacia los lados nota que el pequeño Jack Frost y el Moguri entran por la puerta comiéndose unas golosinas. A lo que Jaune les pregunta:

— Chicos ¿Saben en donde esta Promestein?

— Ah hola jefe. Sobre eso, ella me dijo que te diera esta nota — Jack le pasa un papel al Héroe Aprendiz — Me dio también que si no entiendes la letra ni el idioma, que te ayudara a leerlo

— Esta bien, entiendo la nota perfectamente — Asiente el Héroe mientras empieza a leer.

_Lo siento Jaune de irme sin avisar, pero es que tenía que hacer unos favores cuantos antes. En las siguientes horas vendrá ella a ayudarte, y puede que tarde en caso de necesitarla para unas cosas. Mucha suerte en tu entrenamiento_

En los campos de entrenamiento afuera del castillo, el Héroe Jaune mira con atención como un grupo de jóvenes reclutas hacen un ejercicio con la espada que consiste en estar parado, haciendo un levantamiento de la espada en alzarla hacia arriba para luego hacer un corte hacia abajo. Repitiendo el proceso de manera constante, que tanta es la curiosidad ante ese método de entrenamiento que Jaune camina a preguntarle al soldado encargado de supervisar a los reclutas.

— Disculpa señor ¿Que es ese ejercicio que hacen esos chicos con la espada?

— Es un calentamiento para adaptarse al uso de la espada y a su peso — Responde el soldado.

— ¿Adaptarse al uso de la espada? ¿Cómo así? — Pregunta Jaune intrigado.

— Es común que una persona normal tenga problemas en manejar una espada, debido a que son armas pesadas y que requieren de mucha disciplina para poder usarla correctamente. Con ese entrenamiento que hacen esos chicos, se busca que se adapten al peso y requieran de la fuerza necesaria para poder manejarla con soltura y fluidez — Explicó el soldado a detalle mientras Jaune con una expresión reflexiva de la mano debajo del mentón.

— Ya veo... ¿Y cuantas repeticiones son necesarias? — Siguió el Héroe Aprendiz muy interesado.

— Como mínimo de 10 en 10 en lapsos de descanso. Pero lo recomendable es hacer más de 100 por día y seguir al día siguiente — Término de explicar el soldado mientras el Héroe camina hacia una distancia cercana al de los reclutas en entrenamiento.

— Ok, empecemos — El Aprendiz imita el ejercicio de los reclutas bajo el mismo procedimiento con sujetar su Crocea Mors en modo espada con ambas manos. Ya después de 35 repeticiones seguidas, baja la espada y se sienta en el suelo respirando pesadamente — Fiuu... Esto es más duro de lo que parece

— ¡Ánimo jefe! ¡Solo le falta unas 65 repeticiones más! — Exclamo Jack empuñando ambas manos.

— Gracias Jack — Jaune revisa su menú de status y ve en la barra de nivel de habilidad lleva apenas 1/3 de avance para el siguiente nivel — Parece que este ejercicio realmente ayuda

— Parece divertido, quisiera probarlo — Dijo Mog y se voltea a ver unos troncos de madera. Del cuál haciendo uso de la Alquimia los transforma en un par de espadas de madura, de un ligero tamaño y peso adecuado como para que un niño pueda cargarlo y jugar. De modo que le pasa uno a Jack Frost, no si antes este con su magia de hielo hace una brisa helada para hacer que el Héroe Jaune se recupere del cansancio.

— ¿Te sirvió? — Pregunta el muñeco de nieve parlante.

— Nuevamente gracias Jack, me siento como nuevo — Jaune se levanta, agarra su espada y prosigue el ejercicio repitiendo desde cero. Mientras que a su lado Jack y Mog le siguen el juego en hacer el mismo ejercicio los tres al mismo tiempo sin parar, junto a una velocidad considerablemente superior a los demás chicos que estaban entrenando. Llamando la atención a más de uno de cómo alguien junto a un par de peculiares creaturas pequeñas entrenan con la espada de forma sincronizada. Que al cabo de unos minutos logran superar la barrera de las 100 repeticiones, en que nuevamente el Héroe cae cansado y esta vez boca arriba mirando las nubes. Luego se pone a revisar su menú de status y ve que su nivel con la espada subió a C — Por fin… Lo logre

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? Mover una puta espada como idiota más de una 100 veces — Critico Mercury cínicamente.

— ¿Y qué esperas? Es un entrenamiento para soldados principiantes — Comento Emerald.

— _Lo que ese pequeño le hizo a ese chico para que recuperara las energías. Parece una energía interesante por aprender_ — Pensó Cinder intrigada.

Entre Nora y las integrantes del equipo RWBY animaban a su compañero de clases.

— ¡Bien hecho valeroso héroe! — Exclama Nora levantando el puño.

— Hay que darle merito a Jaune con hacer más de 100 repeticiones, con repetir desde cero — Insinúa Weiss ligeramente impresionada.

— ¿Pero si solo hizo un solo movimiento varias veces? ¿Qué tiene de especial? — Pregunta Yang con una expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¿Has intentando manejar una espada? Puede parecer simple, pero es un arma más complicada de usar de buenas a primeras. Y se requiere de mucha disciplina y practica para poder perfeccionarla — Dijo Weiss con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No creen que Jack Frost y Mog se ven adorables jugando con esas espadas? — Señala Blake que recibe una positiva respuesta de las demás chicas.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— _Como lo supuse. Ese chico puede aprender muchas cosas en ese mundo_ — Pensó Ozpin esbozando una sonrisa mientras bebe de su café.

— Hmm… Es interesante pensar que ese chico este recibiendo instrucciones de una armada. Espero que eso le mejore su desempeño en las pruebas — Comento la maestra y luego voltea ver a la estudiante encarcelada — Se ve muy contenta

Pyrrha mira la pantalla esbozando una larga sonrisa y los ojos brillando de la alegría, viendo con total atención el entrenamiento que hace Jaune.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El Héroe Aprendiz todavía en el suelo decide cerrar los ojos por un momento y comienza da inhalar por la nariz para luego exhalar, y repitiendo varias veces el proceso. Hasta que comienza a abrir los ojos y de manera borrosa se ve la silueta de alguien mirando con el torso agachado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunta una chica en un tono curioso.

— Estoy bien… Solo descanso tras haber entrenado con mi espada — Responde Jaune de forma relajada.

— Ven, toma mi mano — La chica extiende su mano y el Héroe la toma ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ya parado y aclarando la vista. El Héroe ve a detalle a la chica que la ayudo siendo tal como la describió Promestein de ser alguien de cabello azul hasta la cintura y gran figura, solo que a comparación de lo que uno se hubiese imaginado no era referente a una chica de ropas reveladoras o de exageradas proporciones, teniendo unos modestos pechos copa C y una figura delicada pero rebosante de elegancia. Casi que a ojos del Héroe Aprendiz le parece una curiosa fusión de la heredera Weiss Schnee con su compañera de equipo Pyrrha Nikos en el sentimiento que ejerce su presencia, con el detalle que su vestimenta es un conjunto de uniforme azul con bordes dorados y una capa azul por fuera pero rojo por dentro. Lleva una media de cuerpo azul marino en donde se ve los brazos y en los muslos, pero en lleva guantes azules sin dedos en ambas manos con una larga muñequera blanca y en los hombros lleva hombreras azules con bordes dorados. Lleva un par de botas azules con largas calzas que llegan hasta los muslos. Y mirando fijamente a los resaltantes ojos azules de la chica, nota una curiosa marca blanca en el ojo izquierdo que tiene la forma de una gota. Que tal marca de alguna forma daba un sentimiento misterioso y atrayente.

— Hmm… ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunta la chica mirando extrañada al héroe.

— Ahh perdona es que me distraje — Se disculpa el chico esbozando una mirada nerviosa y luego recobrar la compostura — Un saludo señorita, me llamo Jaune Arc y soy el Héroe Aprendiz

— ¿Jaune Arc el Héroe Aprendiz? — Dijo la chica azul que luego de hacer un gesto pensativo, da su conclusión — Ya veo. Así que tu debes de ser el chico que me solicito la Heroína Camaleona para ayudarte

— ¡¿En serio?! — Exclama Jaune sorprendido mientras reflexiona — _ Ahora tiene sentido lo que dijo Promestein con decir que se trata de una chica bonita de cabello azul y buena figura… A decir verdad, no me esperaba que se tratase de toda una belleza. Ni siquiera Weiss se llega a tal nivel… Ok, debo procurar actuar lo más natural posible para que no tenga una mala impresión_

— Me llamo Lucina Ylisse. Será un placer ayudarte en tu entrenamiento Héroe Jaune — Asiente la joven de nombre Lucina mientras esboza una cálida sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la enfermería se respira un silencio donde entre las chicas se muestran preocupadas, con un sentimiento de nervios de mal augurio.

— Hay que agradecer que Pyrrha no está aquí con nosotras, porque de seguro que sería nuestro final y de toda la academia — Insinúa Blake.

— Lo siento por hablar de más. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer — Se disculpa Nora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No te preocupes Nora, lo pasado paso — Dijo Yang de forma compresiva y luego voltea la mirada — Por cierto Reina de Hielo, parece que fuiste derrotada en belleza. Dime ¿Cómo se siente?

— Bah, como si me importara con quien quiera ligarse Jaune — Responde Weiss con los ojos cerrados e intentando ignorar las palabras de su compañera — _Vamos, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo. Solo es cuestión que Jaune haga el ridículo y esa chica decida dejarlo plantado, para así sienta la necesidad de volver a mi… ¿¡En que estoy pensado!?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Desde la celda, la confinada Pyrrha Nikos mira con mucha preocupación el peculiar encuentro de su amado Jaune con esa chica de cabello azul.

— _Oh no, una nueva amenaza ha llegado… Necesito rescatar a Jaune cuanto antes_ — Pensó Pyrrha aterrada ante su nueva rival.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿En dónde quieres que te ayude? — Pregunta Lucina.

— Bueno, lo que busco es elevar mi nivel de maestría con la espada hasta en su máximo nivel. Y luego seguir con las demás armas — Jaune luego de explicar su situación, comienza a agarrar su espada con ambas manos y repite aquel ejercicio — Estaba haciendo esto más de 135 veces, y me está ayudando a subir de nivel en uso de espadas

¿Subir de nivel el uso de la espada? No lo entiendo — Pregunta la joven Lucina con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza.

— Esto será largo y confuso — Insinuó Jaune rascándose la nuca.

Luego de una larga explicación de las mecánicas de Jaune como Héroe Aprendiz, en especial del sistema de nivelación de cada arma que Jaune puede usar. Así el cómo subió de nivel tan rápido a través del ejercicio que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos, la chica azul da su respuesta.

— Ya veo... En ese caso ¿Sabes sobre técnicas de la espada? ¿Cómo tajos, estocadas, cortes en varios ángulos?

— ¿Disculpa? ¿De verdad hay técnicas que se emplea con la espada? — Pregunta Jaune levantando una ceja y mirando de forma dudosa.

— Con eso ya me dices todo. Si quieres, te enseño esgrima — Propone Lucina.

— Esta bien — Asiente Jaune — ¿Por dónde empiezo?

La nueva instructora comienza paso a paso todo lo que ella sabe acerca de la esgrima, con explicarle sobre técnicas, movimientos y hasta adecuadas posturas de combate. Que en esto último le ayudo al Héroe Aprendiz a cómo debe manejar la espada tanto con ambas o con una sola mano de forma eficiente. Bajo la opinión de Jaune era como…

— _Se siente cuando practicaba con Pyrrha por las noches. Pero mucho mejor explicado, entiendo mucho mejor varias cosas y siento que puedo dominar la espada… Lucina es una chica increíble_ — Pensó el chico muy impresionado mientras hace unos rápidos ataques con la espada en base a las indicaciones que le dio Lucina, que en unos pocos intentos logra hacer unos movimientos que en otras circunstancias le hubiera sido totalmente impensable en hacerlo con total fluidez.

**-.-.-.-.-**

La heredera Schnee ve con total fascinación todas las enseñanzas de la nueva instructora del Héroe Jaune — ¿En serio se puede hacer eso? Tal vez necesite ponerlo en practica

— ¿Jaune practicaba con Pyrrha durante las noches? Eso no lo sabía — Comenta Blake impresionada.

— Pues yo ya sabía de mi líder entrenando con Pyrrha desde hace un tiempo — Dijo Nora de manera casual.

Yang viendo toda la escena, suda un poco nerviosa mientras le insinúa a las chicas — Que bien que Pyrrha no esté viendo esto. De seguro le podría darle un ataque

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Interesante. Está en lo cierto de que ese chico pudiera aprender muchas cosas en ese mundo — Dijo la profesora Goodwitch fascinada.

— Lo más interesante es aquella joven que esta ayudante a nuestro estudiante. A juzgar por su edad, pudiera fácilmente ser una estudiante de la academia. Y a futuro ser una gran profesora — Insinúo Ozpin viendo toda la clase de esgrima bajo un gesto pensativo.

Por el lado de la estudiante Nikos. No para de rechinar los dientes del odio que está sintiendo a ver como aquella chica de cabello azul le está usurpando su puesto, como la instructora personal de Jaune y de cómo el héroe piensa que es mucho mejor enseñando que su propia compañera que lo ha estado ayudando en estos últimos tiempos. Antes de haber sido llevado a ese mundo extraño.

— Cómo se atreve esa maldita perra tomar mi lugar. Solo yo tengo el derecho de enseñarle a Jaune — Dijo Pyrrha con la mirada ensombrecida del odio.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pasado varias horas ya con la puesta al sol en escena, el Héroe Jaune Arc se encuentra totalmente exhausto con la ropa sucia y con algunos pequeños cortes. Que a duras penas se puede mantenerse a pie sujetando su espada, y entre jadeos — Solo… un poco más… Pronto llegare a nivel… S y así termino… Por hoy…

— ¿Por qué no descansas Jaune? Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy — Sugirió Lucina viendo con cautela al héroe.

— No… Debo seguir… Mientras más rápido suba de nivel mis habilidades con las armas… Mejor… — Negó Jaune moviendo la cabeza mientras sujeta su espada con firmeza.

— Admiro tu determinación. Pero también es bueno que reposes, mañana seguiremos — Dijo la chica espadachín mostrándose preocupada — Tu talento con la espada es de admirar, por lo rápido que has aprendido a manejarla y hacer diversas técnicas

— No es así… Te debo de darte las gracias a ti Lucina… Tus enseñanzas me guiaron hasta donde pude lograr… Si no fuera por ti, tal vez no hubiera llegado tan lejos — Responde pausadamente Jaune esbozando una media sonrisa con el ojo izquierdo cerrado.

— Gracias… Por el cumplido — La joven guerrera se sonroja y desvía la mirada un poco apenada.

Jaune se da la vuelta y da unos pasos. Para enseguida volver a repetir el ejercicio que hizo al inicio de hacer cortes frontales en unas diez repeticiones consecutivas, que ya una vez finalizado — Por fin… Subí a nivel S… — Regocijándose del logro, finalmente Jaune se desmaya del cansancio.

— ¡JAUNE! — Lucina corre a atender al joven Héroe y toca su pulsación — Ah, al menos sigue vivo

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — Pregunta Promestein acabando de llegar.

— Señorita Promestein, el Héroe Aprendiz se desmayó por sobreesfuerzo. Le dije que reposara, pero prosiguió hasta desmayarse — Explico la guerrera azul alarmada.

— Hmm… En ese caso será mejor poner a prueba una poción que estuve fabricando — La Heroína Promestein saca de su bolsillo un frasco con un líquido azul, saca el tapón y le abre la boca a Jaune para que lo beba.

— Disculpa señorita Promestein ¿Qué fue lo que le distes? — Pregunta Lucina intrigada.

— Se trata de una poción para la curación y restauración de vitalidad. Hasta con el efecto doblegar los estímulos del cuerpo — Explico la científica Slime luego de guardar su frasco — Aunque puede que en la condición en la que se encuentra Jaune, le tome un día o 12 horas… A no ser que

— ¿A no ser de que Heroína Promestein? — Vuelve la preguntar la chica de cabello azul muy seria.

Promestein mira fijamente a Lucina y esboza una media sonrisa… Casi de sentimiento malicioso — Que tal vez necesite que me ayudes en curar a Jaune por completo

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? — Pregunta Mercury confundido.

— Es extraño. En un momento ese chico pareciera estar empezando con eso de entrenamiento, y al siguiente parece que ya termino — Dijo Emerald muy confundida.

— Oye tu — Cinder señala a Nora — ¿Sabes porque esta ese repentino cambio de escenario? Como si todo se adelantara así de repente

— Bueno, están en otro mundo. Y parece que el tiempo pasa de forma diferente, y es como una serie en donde hay saltos temporales de escena a escena — Explico Nora con la mirada baja — Eso es lo que supuse… No es que tenga mucha idea al respecto

— ¿Qué estuvo haciendo el chico vomito todo este tiempo? — Pregunta Yang muy confundida.

— Pues se intuye que entreno muy duro para quedar así — Contesta Blake haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Pero ¿Cómo fue exactamente el entrenamiento que hizo? Ni siquiera hubo una demostración de las partes más duras, para que Jaune terminase así de exhausto — Comento Weiss muy pensativa en busca de respuestas.

— Más importante ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Promestein todo este tiempo? ¿Fabricando drogas? — Insinúa Yang muy interesada en el paradero de la Heroína Camaleona.

— No seas mal pensada ¿Todavía tienes esa imagen de esa estúpida película de científicos haciendo drogas? — Regaña la heredera con el ceño fruncido.

— Saco un frasco con una supuesta poción estimulante. Eso suena a droga — Señala Yang — Esperemos que el chico vomito no se vuelva drogadicto

— Yo me pregunto ¿Qué hará Lucina a petición de Promestein? — Cuestiona Blake a la expectativa, pensando detenidamente en — _Espero que sea algo sexy y pervertido_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Que estuvo haciendo ese chico para terminar así? No entiendo que fue lo que paso — Dijo la profesora Goodwitch confundida.

— Puede que tal vez obtengamos respuestas más adelante — Insinúo el director Ozpin igual de confundido.

En donde esta Pyrrha inmovilizada mira con horror el momento que a su líder le hacen beber una pócima, y del aparente nuevo plan de Promestein — Que… ¿Qué pretende esa hija de puta hacerle a Jaune? ¿Pretende volverlo su conejillo de indias?

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? — Cuestiona Lucina estando acostada en una cama, que a lado suyo yace el inconsciente Héroe Aprendiz y la joven guerrera no para de mirarlo ruborizada, y muy nerviosa — ¿Qué hare cuando despierte?

— Esa es la idea. Que despierte de forma sorpresiva para que la poción reaccione en doblegarle el estímulo de su cuerpo, de cierto modo puede que ese chico muestre un mejor desempeño — Explica la científica muy calmada mientras se fuma un tabaco.

— Disculpa heroína, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué pretende que yo haga en caso que el Héroe Jaune despierte? — Insiste Lucina expresándose muy inquieta.

— Haz lo que creas conveniente, ya sea persuadirlo con explicarle la situación. O usar tus encantos femeninos para hacer que se olvide de todo — Responde la mujer de metal líquido que tras terminar de fumarse su tabaco, avanza hacia la puerta — Además, Jaune todavía está profundamente dormido ¿Por qué no aprovechas para practicar la conquista y seducción hacia los hombres? ¿O jugar con el de manera intima? — Abre la puerta y se despide.

Ya solos ambos jóvenes en medio la cama. Lucina no paraba de ponerse roja con solo ver a Jaune de frente, en especial la sola idea de estar sola con un chico que apenas lleva un día conociéndolo. Que aunque plenamente consciente de estar en esta situación por fines experimentales, en su mente — _¡Esto está mal! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Esto está mal! No importa lo que diga la señorita Promestein, esto simplemente está mal en muchos sentidos ¿Qué pensaría mi padre y mis amigos si me vieran en esta situación?... Mi padre _— Tras pensar en lo último su expresión cambia a una neutra para pasar a una de preocupación, mirando hacia el techo reflexiva — _¿Cómo estará él y mi madre?_ — Vuelve a ver a Jaune y esboza una pequeña sonrisa bajo un sentimiento de nostalgia — _Se parece un poco a mi padre y a él…_ — Ante los ojos de la chica, la imagen del Héroe Jaune cambia a la de otro hombre, uno de cabello azul y luego cambia al de otro chico de cabello blanco. Que haciendo una comparativa ambos sujetos con algunas diferencias en sus rasgos faciales, son muy parecidos al Héroe Jaune Arc más en el tipo de peinado. Lo cual Lucina hace un parpadeo y vuelve a la realidad viendo únicamente a Jaune que todavía duerme como un bebe. Haciendo lo siguiente, saca la mano para limpiarle una parte sucia de la mejilla izquierda del chico y luego de ahí, la guerrera de cabello azul se dispone a cerrar los ojos para segundos después dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Maldito bastardo con suerte. Yo quisiera que una chica así de bonita comparta cama conmigo — Dijo Mercury muerto de la envidia.

— ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que esa chica visualizaba? — Preguntaba Emerald muy curiosa.

— No lo sé… Pero hay que admitir que parecen muy apuestos — Dijo Cinder ligeramente ruborizada.

Por el otro lado…

— Definitivamente mi líder está en una comedia romántica… O en un drama de romance — Insinúa Nora saliendo un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza.

— Aww… Que romántico, casi que esa Lucina hace pareja con el chico vomito — Insinúa Yang dejándose llevar por el ambiente.

— Al menos es una chica con los pies en la tierra y normal que reaccione de esa manera — Comento Weiss con ligera seriedad para luego mostrar intriga — Aunque… ¿Quiénes son esos dos hombres que visualizaba y se parecen a Jaune?

— Eso quisiera saber… Asumo que el de cabello azul debe de ser su padre por el color de cabello… Pero ¿Quién es el de blanco? ¿Será su hermano? ¿Amigo? ¿O novio? — Insinúa Blake de forma pensativa — _Hmm… No pasó nada pervertido, pero parece que esto se volverá como en las novelas de romance_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Qué tiene pensado esa Promestein para poner a esa chica en semejante situación? — Cuestiona Goodwitch levantando una ceja — Por lo menos esa Lucina tiene sentido común y de la moral

— Honestamente me intriga el afecto que parece tener esa joven hacia su familia… ¿Será que esos sujetos que visualizo ante Jaune son un reflejo de algo mucho más personal? — Cuestiona el director mientras vuelve a beber de su café.

— _¡NOOO! ¡Esa zorra pelirroja está confabulando para que la perra azul seduzca a mi Jaune! ¡Esto no puede quedar así!_ — Grito mentalmente la campeona con un serio sentimiento de asesinar a todo aquel que toque a su adorado líder.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Un nuevo día es en el reino de Melromarc y entonces…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! — Se escuchó por todo lo alto el grito del Héroe Jaune que tomo por sorpresa a todo el reino.

— ¡¿Que-que-que-que esta pa-pa-pa-pasando?! ¡¿Cómo es que tú?! ¡¿Y yo?! ¿¡Que se supone que paso exactamente!? — Exclama Jaune pegado a la pared con los ojos muy abiertos, tambaleando y señalando a Lucina.

— ¡Pu-pu-pu-puedo explicarlo! ¡No fue idea mía! ¡Fue idea de la señorita Promestein! ¡Que me…! Que me… — La cara de Lucina se pone roja como un tomate y comienza a salirle humos por las orejas, mientras sus ojos giran como espirales de la impresión — ¡Oh no! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo!

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — Grito uno de varios guardias que entraron a la habitación tras patear la puerta. Y todos quedan extrañados mirando como el Héroe Aprendiz yace pegado a la pared mientras que la chica de largo cabello azul se encuentra en la cama — ¿Acaso ustedes dos?

— ¡No es lo que piensan! ¡Puedo explicarlo! — Exclamaron Jaune y Lucina al mismo tiempo con las caras rojas — ¡Lo que paso fue que ella/el! — Se miran los unos a los otros fijamente a los ojos, lo cual ambos se ponen más rojos de la vergüenza y se dan la espala — ¡Ni siquiera sé que decir!

— Yo puedo explicarlo — Interviene Promestein haciendo que todos los guardias se volteen a verla fijamente — Lo que paso fue…

Tras la explicación de la Heroína Camaleona, lo acontecido se volvió en el gran chisme del día donde todos no paraban de comentar y dar opiniones al respecto. Muchos en especial el Héroe Motoyasu no paraban de maldecir la suerte que tenía el Héroe Aprendiz ante estar compartiendo cama con otra chica y que esta se ofreciera de manera voluntaria. Otras como la princesa Malty aprovecho la ocasión para difamar a Promestein en tacharla de bruja manipuladora en usar al Héroe Jaune como conejillo de indias, y hablar de la joven Lucina como una prostituta barata que aprovecho estar en la cama con Jaune para obtener un puesto privilegiado…

Paralelamente a todo el escandalo ocurrido, Jaune inmediatamente corrió a los campos de entrenamiento para usar un Mandoble y hacer el ejercicio que hizo con la espada ayer. Pero a una gran velocidad y de manera ininterrumpida por más de 3 horas seguidas. Hasta que le llego el siguiente mensaje.

**NIVEL DE MANDOBLE SUBIDO: S**

— Vaya… Ya soy nivel S je, je, je. Qué bueno je, je, je — Riéndose nerviosamente el Héroe Aprendiz ante su reciente logro. Pero sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido al momento de despertarse, inmediatamente toma el escudo de la Crocea Mors y repite el mismo ejercicio de la espada, pero con un escudo. Dejando a más de uno extrañado ante la curiosa rutina que adopta el héroe. Mientras que el mismo le viene a la mente — _Que bien que esto solo se quedara en este mundo, y cuando vuelva a casa y a la academia nadie sabrá que estuve compartiendo cama. Con una chica que apenas llevaba un día conociéndola_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— No sé si reírme o tenerle lastima a chico vomito — Comento Yang un poco indecisa.

— Por respeto a Jaune no diré nada respecto a esto. Se lo incómodo y delicado de formar parte de un escándalo — Dijo la heredera Weiss sintiendo lastima.

— _Que bien se siente ver como escenas que solo aparecen en los libros cobran vida _— Pensó Blake esbozando una larga sonrisa.

— _Editare esta parte y la subiré a internet. De seguro tendré muchos seguidores_ — Pensó Nora con los ojos brillando.

— ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡Maldición! ¡Es la cosa más graciosa que he visto últimamente! — Exclama Mercury partiéndose de la risa.

— Fu, fu, fu, en esta ocasión estoy contigo Mercury — Responde Emerald riéndose entre dientes.

— _Esto es mucho mejor que esos aburridos dramas de adolecentes_ — Pensó Cinder esbozando una sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Vaya situación en que se ha metido el joven Arc. Esperemos que no llegue a mayores — Comento el director Ozpin ajustando sus lentes.

— Por lo menos solo fue en ese mundo de fantasía. Si algo así llegase a ocurrir en esta academia… No quiero imaginarme como lo cubrirían los medios — Insinúo la maestra Goodwitch con los dedos en la frente de su cabeza muy apenada.

Pyrrrha por otra parte no paraba de gritar groserías, maldiciones y toda clase de amenazas a muerte para la científica que volvió a su Jaune. En un objeto de burla mediática.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Siguiendo con el entrenamiento del escudo, el Héroe Aprendiz logra subir su maestría de Escudos a nivel B a tiempo récord, mientras que media hora después de eso se cae de rodillas con la cara empapada de sudor — Creó que me esforcé demasiado — Se acuesta en el piso boca arriba mirando a las nubes. Mientras hace respiraciones para relajar el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo te va en tu entrenamiento Héroe Jaune? — Pregunta Promestein apareciendo de forma inesperada.

— Bueno, ya soy nivel S en espadas y mandobles. Y estoy a mitad de ser nivel A en escudos... Por lo que voy bien — Responde el muchacho con un tono de cansancio — Por cierto ¿Sabes en donde están Jack Frost y Mog?

— Hablando de esas ternuras — Promestein ve a otra dirección, notando como un par de criadas cargan en sus brazos al par de pequeños entes mágicos. Con Jack comiendo una galleta y Mog teniendo una chupeta en la boca — Veo que están más cerca de lo imaginado — Vuelve a ver al Héroe Aprendiz — Por cierto ¿Crees que puedes hacerme este favor?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta Jaune levantando una ceja.

— Quiero que bebas esto — Saca de su bolsillo un frasco que contiene liquido rojo — Se trata de una pócima que está en fase de prueba y necesito voluntarios

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de ratón de laboratorio? — Se quejó el Héroe.

— Para mí sí. Se trata de una pócima para fortalecer el poder, mediante la unión con otras personas — La científica abre el frasco — Ten toma

— Esta bien… Pero si me vuelvo un zombi o una especie de monstruo, será tu culpa — Jaune bebe un poco de la pócima roja y deja menos de la mitad del frasco — Hmm… Sabe a refresco

Promestein toma el frasco y se termina la otra mitad, lo cual hace que Jaune se sonroje y se tape los ojos. Mientras que la científica slime comenta de forma gustosa — Bueno, fase uno del experimento terminada

— Tu acabas de… de… — Dijo Jaune muy avergonzado y nervioso.

— ¿Hablas del beso indirecto? ¿Acaso piensas armar un drama? Si ya te bese directamente antes, y mientras llevabas toda la semana dormido — Confiesa la Heroína mostrando una expresión neutral.

— ¡¿Qué más me hiciste estando dormido?! — Exclama Jaune con los muy abiertos de la sorpresa.

— Ya deja de llorar, ven acompáñame — Promestein le toma de la mano a Jaune y ambos caminan hacia la salida del castillo.

— Hola jefe ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y a donde iras con la señorita Promestein? — Saludo el muñeco de nieve estando sentado en una silla a punto de tomar el té junto con el Moguri y un par de criadas.

— No lo sé. Pero creo que necesitare ayuda — Dijo el Héroe Aprendiz con inseguridad.

— Ok, ya voy — Asiente Jack y Mog mientras toman su té, luego se despiden de las criadas y caminan hacia al par de Héroes.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Esto no me está gustando — Dijo Weiss estando de brazos cruzados.

— _Puede que salga algo muy bueno y excitante_ — Pensó Blake sonriendo mientras sus orejas suben y bajan de forma repetitiva.

— Guau… Esa Promestein es muy directa y parece que no le teme a decir lo que piensa, o quiere. Contrario a Lucina — Dijo Yang impresionada.

— Si… Es como si Pyro y Lucy fueran dos caras de una misma moneda. La primera es una versión divertida de la profesora Goodwitch, y la segunda es como Pyrrha en lo talentosa al combatir… Pero es como mi valeroso líder ante cosas íntimas, y hasta podría decir que ella y mi líder hacen buena pareja — Asiente Nora tras analizar todo lo visto — Mejor se lo digo a Pyrrha cuando salga

— ¡NO LO HAGAS! — Gritaron las integrantes del equipo RWBY aterradas.

— ¡Nora! ¿¡Entiendes lo que podrías ocasionar si le dices semejante cosa a Pyrrha!? — Exclama Weiss con la mirada ensombrecida.

— Si haces eso, podrías desatar el apocalipsis y toda Vale seria destruida sin dejar nada — Advierte Yang muy aterrada.

— _Ni siquiera he terminado de ver toda mi colección de películas porno, ni mis libros eróticos_ — Pensó Blake temblando ante la posibilidad de nunca más volver a ver contenido erótico de ninguna índole.

— Esta bien, no lo hare… Se lo contare a Ren luego — Responde Nora tranquilamente haciendo que las demás chicas tengan una gota de sudor en la frente.

— _Esta no tiene remedio. En cualquier momento nos condenaría a todos_ — Pensó Weiss teniendo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pyrrha desde su celda aparte de gritar como una loca, intenta por todo lo alto liberarse de sus extremidades inmovilizadas con todo el esfuerzo posible — ¡QUITENME ESTAS COSAS! ¡QUIERO MATAR A ESA DESGRACIA! ¡PAGARA POR PROFANAR A JAUNE!

— ¿¡Que le pasa a la señorita Nikos!? No debe de estar actuando de esa manera — Exclama Ozpin inquieto y confundido.

Goodwitch tras haber visto la escena del líder del equipo JNPR en su peculiar encuentro con la científica slime pelirroja, y como esta le confiesa haberle hecho cosas muy íntimas e inadecuadas. Luego mira la actitud iracunda que está teniendo la estudiante Nikos, y luego de analizar sus palabras. Se ajusta los lentes con la siguiente reflexión — Creo saber por dónde van los tiros

**-.-.-.-.-**

En medio de las calles del reino, el Héroe Aprendiz Jaune y la Heroína Promestein están tomados de la mano mientras que llaman la atención de varios habitantes.

— Oye Promestein… ¿Por qué hacemos esto? — Pregunta Jaune con incomodidad.

— Es para el experimento de la pócima de unión. Es importante que mantengamos un estrecho lazo por un buen margen de tiempo — Responde la mujer slime de manera inexpresiva.

En medio de todo aparece una campesina vendiendo frutas, que al toparse con los héroes dice de forma melosa — Ah, qué bonita pareja

— Gracias — Asiente Promestein sonriendo — Estoy paseando con mi esposo — Se tapa la boca aguantándose las ganas de reír.

— ¡¿Esposo?! — Pensó Jaune muy consternado.

— Aww… Que romantico, les ofrezco estas manzanas cada una a 5 monedas de plata. A precio especial de casados — Dijo la campesina en donde Promestein le compra toda la cesta.

Mas avanzando por la calle, la científica degusta de una de las manzanas que compro. Y que tras morder una se la ofrece a Jaune — ¿Quieres?

— Dime una cosa… ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar así? — Pregunta el chico con notoria incomodidad.

— El tiempo necesario hasta que la pócima haga efecto. De acuerdo a mi investigación, debería de aumentar nuestras estadísticas en general sin necesidad de subir de nivel — Afirma la científica mientras le da una manzana a Jack Frost y otra a Mog.

— ¿Subir nuestras estadísticas? ¿Cómo cuánto? — Cuestiona el joven Héroe.

— Como entre unos 5 o hasta 20 puntos extras. Pero solo es efectivo si nuestra relación como equipo sea muy afectuosa — Explico la slime de metal líquido y voltea a ver una floristería — ¿Por qué no vemos las flores de esa tienda?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de la floristería la pareja de jóvenes héroes junto a los pequeños guerreros mágicos inspeccionan el lugar, viendo diversos tipos de flores, rosas, mini árboles, y arbustos de llamativos aspectos. Que tras varios minutos de estar observando son interrumpidos por…

— Disculpan ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Buscan alguna flor en especial? — Pregunta la dueña de la tienda.

— Estamos buscando flores para bodas o para propuestas de matrimonio, y que tengan un toque muy romántico — Responde Promestein esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya veo. En este caso tenemos ramo de rosas rojas, azules, violetas y blancas. También hay flores de cerezo para adornar jardines, están también las orquídeas que dan buena suerte a las parejas enamoradas. Tenemos una gran variedad de lo que busca señorita — Asiente amablemente la tendera.

La Heroína Camaleona se separa de Jaune para acercarse a la tendera, y le habla de oreja en voz baja en preguntarle — De casualidad ¿Tiene flores somníferas o afrodisiacos? Es que bueno — Voltea un poco la mirada fijando en el Héroe Aprendiz — Digamos, que quisiera tener una noche muy apasionada con ese apuesto caballero rubio

— Oh jo, jo, jo entiendo a lo que se refiere — La tendera se rió entre dientes mientras guía a Promestein a una habitación especial, que esta oscura y prende una vela. Que al iluminar se muestra un jardín de flores especiales y hasta drogas — Tenemos rosas con fuertes olores que estimulan el deseo sexual, y más a fondo hay rosas azules recubiertas de un envase de vidrio. Hasta flores que pueden borrar la memoria de quien se las coma

— Hmm… Me llevare cinco de cada una. Me gustaría hacer experimentos y ver que más se puede hacer — Dijo la Heroína Camaleona mientras inspecciona cada flor que hay en el jardín secreto.

— Que buena decisión hermosa dama. Créeme, que con una de estas no solo tendrás una apasionada noche. Hasta harías que ese hombre que tanto deseas este rendido ante tus pies — Afirma la tendera esbozando una gentil sonrisa.

— Me tiendas bastante con eso. Que sean diez entonces — Pide Promestein haciendo un gesto pensativo.

Saliendo de la tienda, la científica slime carga una extraña bolsa gris mientras que el pequeño muñeco de nieve carga un envase de vidrio con varias rosas dentro, y Mog carga la cesta de frutas. Por el lado del Héroe Jaune mira extrañado la bolsa que lleva su compañera de metal líquido, que le pregunta — ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? ¿Y porque esas rosas están guardadas en ese envase de vidrio?

— Digamos que son materiales para futuros experimentos — Responde tranquilamente Promestein mientras vuelve a mirar su bolsa gris — ¿Crees que puedes hacerme el favor de guárdamelos en tu Scroll? ¿Y también las rosas de varios colores?

— Esta bien, mientras sea para un buen uso. No creo que haya problema — El Héroe Aprendiz apunta su aparato a donde le pidió la Heroína Camaleona, con guardar exitosamente los objetos.

Avanzando por las calles de la ciudad, todo parecía muy tranquilo sin nada fuera de lo normal por ver… Hasta que llegando a un lugar, hay una multitud de personas reunidas que parecen estar viendo algo muy llamativo. Y que más delante de toda esa gente reunida, se escuchan unos fuegos pirotécnicos como si de un espectáculo de feria se tratase. Que entre la multitud de espectadores varios conversan, susurran y hacen mención de detalles como (Que hombre tan extraño) (¿De dónde vino o de donde proviene?) (¿Es un humano, un semi-humano o un demonio?) (Que vestimenta tan curiosa) Inclusive algunos niños se muestran muy emocionados ante sea lo que está ocurriendo.

— Jefe ¿Podemos ver que hay ahí? — Señala Jack Frost con una larga sonrisa y muy curioso.

— No veo porque no. Yo también quisiera ver qué ocurre — Asiente el Héroe Aprendiz.

Adentrándose a toda la muchedumbre, la pareja de héroes junto a sus compañeros de aventuras logran con relativo esfuerzo colarse para llegar a la primera fila. Pudiendo presenciar con lujo y detalle el espectáculo que está ocurriendo. Que entre todo el grupo el Moguri Mog mira fijamente a quien protagoniza el evento, diciendo lo siguiente:

— Siento haberlo conocido… Pero no me acuerdo de donde

En medio de la plaza se encuentra un hombre… De aspecto estrafalario que parece la mezcla de un samurái, un bufón y un actor kabuki. Cuya vestimenta es casi indescriptible salvo detalles notables como la preponderancia del color rojo en las telas que lleva en gran parte de su ropa, siendo la manta que lleva en la cabeza la que más resalta. Junto a eso lleva dos pares de cuernos, un par de largos negros cuernos puntiagudos y otro par de cuernos rojos de corta longitud, que en medios de los cuernos hay una cola o pata de animal de desconocida procedencia. En su blanco rostro resaltan las marcas rojas en los labios, nariz, orejeras y también resaltan sus blancos ojos sin pupilas que hacen cuestionar si se trata de un humano. O de alguna especie de demonio de aspecto humano, cabe resaltar que en su cintura lleva un botón dorado con la forma del rostro de un monstruo mostrando sus afilados dientes. Lleva pantalones blancos con manchas rojas circulares y un par de botas doradas de punta, con calzas que llegan hasta la rodilla. Con rodilleras en forma de intimidantes serpientes.

— ¡Con ustedes! ¡El formidable guerrero que ha venido de otra dimensión! — El misterioso viajero dimensional le da la espalda al público con presentarse de manera muy emocional y teatral. Con un tono lleno de determinación y romanticismo, luego hace un pequeño salto poniéndose al frente de todos y estando parado con el pie derecho mientras hace pequeños saltos y gira lentamente la cabeza — ¡El maravilloso! ¡El más genial de todos! ¡El gran y poderoso! ¡Gil-Gil-Gil-Gil-Gilgamesh! ¡El Héroe que salvara a este mundo de la destrucción! — Detrás del dichoso héroe sale un marco con la marco del sol naciente en líneas rojas y blancas mientras fuegos pirotécnicos hacen ruido para ambientar.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notas de autor: ¡HOLA A TODOS! Espero que la hayan pasado bien en leer el capítulo. Que honestamente tuve muchos conflictos en hacer este capítulo en concreto por varias cosas que relatare:**

**Primero que estaba debatiendo si hacer un Time Skip directo del entrenamiento de Jaune, o céntrame en esto para darle un crecimiento al personaje y evitar esa alusión que se hizo poderoso de un momento a otro sin explicación o que la misma sea muy simplona que no ayude en nada. Esto para avanzar directamente a la primera ola y que la historia del fic tenga un avance... Esto le tuve que consultar a dos amigos (Kamen Rider Predator y Noahblade) Que me sugirieron que fuera un capítulo dedicado al entrenamiento… Cosa que al final hice, pero como muchos notaran. Como soy de esos que se dan el tiempo para explicar parte por parte y no pretendo extender demás el capítulo a las 10000 palabras. Por dificultades de subirlo, opte por dividirlo en partes.**

**Siguiendo con lo primero, ya fijo la idea de centrarse en el entrenamiento de Jaune. Tuve que improvisar en algunas cosas para hacer más ameno el capítulo y evitar que solo sea un capítulo de transición sin nada nuevo que ofrecer… Pero debido que tenía previsto desde mucho tiempo en incluir a Lucina de Fire Emblem Awakening al fic, como fan acérrimo de la saga y de la personaje en si… Porque: Lucina es Amor, Lucina es Vida, Lucina es Perfecta y me vale verga quien piense lo contrario.**

**Quise aprovechar la ocasión para por lo menos darle una inclusión más o menos orgánica y darle su relevancia como la instructora de Jaune en el uso de armas. Así en dar una dinámica o química entre Jaune y Lucina como pareja… Que como muchos habrán de imaginar… Si, abra Harem. Y vamos que en Tate no Yuusha pasa lo mismo, más en las novelas que Naofumi ya tiene a varias integrantes que todavía no se muestran en el manga ni en el anime. Y quienes estamos al día con las novelas sabemos quienes son, pero como soy un niño bueno. No daré Spoilers para quienes todavía esperan por la segunda temporada.**

**Y sobre la presentación de Gilgamesh… ¿Les gustos? Por si alguien no lo noto o es un súper fanboy de la saga Fate, en creer que solo iba a tomar a ese Gilgamesh en armadura dorada… Pues lo siento pero metí al Gilgamesh de Final Fantasy. Al buena onda, al genial, el carismático y alma de la fiesta. Al Heroico y que será un personaje recurrente para el fic, y para el siguiente capítulo veamos que nos puede sorprender el Gilgamesh que si sirve. Y no pierde el tiempo en discursos que a nadie le importan.**

**Si les gusto el capítulo no olviden dejar su review. Si no les gusto igual déjenlo para saber en dónde falle y ver como mejoro en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Mando saludos a Kamen Rider Predator y a Noahblade por su ayuda y apoyo.**

**El Pegaso Negro se despide.**


	9. Repentina Invasión

**Capítulo 8: Repentina Invasión**

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Con ustedes! ¡El formidable guerrero que ha venido de otra dimensión! — El misterioso viajero dimensional le da la espalda al público con presentarse de manera muy emocional y teatral. Con un tono lleno de determinación y romanticismo, luego hace un pequeño salto poniéndose al frente de todos y estando parado con el pie derecho mientras hace pequeños saltos y gira lentamente la cabeza — ¡El maravilloso! ¡El más genial de todos! ¡El gran y poderoso! ¡Gil-Gil-Gil-Gil-Gilgamesh! ¡El Héroe que salvara a este mundo de la destrucción! — Detrás del dichoso héroe sale un marco con la marco del sol naciente en líneas rojas y blancas mientras fuegos pirotécnicos hacen ruido para ambientar.

— ¿Quién es este tipo? — Fueron los pensamientos de Jaune, Promestein y Jack Frost con grandes gotas de sudor en la frente.

Tema de Gilgamesh: watch?v=2VUL4tyL_1c

— ¡Yo Gilgamesh! ¡Antes estaba sirviendo el mal! ¡Luche contra cuatro valerosos héroes que juraban proteger su mundo! ¡Y tras perder en una épica batalla interponiéndome en el camino de esos Héroes! ¡Me abrió los ojos ante el oscuro camino que estaba tomando! ¡Y desde ese momento jure al resto de mi existencia, que YO luchare por el honor y la justicia! — Exclama de forma teatral Gilgamesh, y hablando a una alta velocidad. Dejando a más de uno sin poder asimilar todo el discurso — ¡Así que no teman nobles hombres, mujeres y niños de este mundo! ¡Que yo el Héroe Errante Gilgamesh! ¡Se encargará de salvarlos de las fuerzas del mal!

La blanca creatura del pompón rojo golpea la palma de su mano izquierda — ¡Ya me acuerdo! Es ese raro secuaz de Exdeath, que siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo en cada pelea que fracasaba

El Héroe errante frunce el ceño de la intriga — Escuche a Exdeath, alguien nombro a ese árbol demoniaco ¿Quién lo nombró? ¡Respondan!

— Yo — Mog levanta la mano llamando la atención de todo el mundo — Solo dije lo que me acuerdo y me relataron

El errante camina hacia aquella criatura que lo reconoció, y tras un gran acercamiento le interroga — ¡Y tu moguri! ¡¿Cómo es que me conoces y sabes de Exdeath?!

— Bueno, es que me acuerdo de lo que me relato un amigo llamado Bartz Kruege. Sobre un tipo raro que era asistente del malvado Exdeath, pero que al final hizo un sacrificio heroico — Contesta Mog sudando un poco de la incomodidad de ser observado muy de cerca.

— ¡Oye! Déjalo en paz. No tienes derecho a tratarlo de esa manera — Exclamo el Héroe Aprendiz en defensa de su amigo.

El errante Héroe ve con atención a Jaune y analiza su vestimenta en comparación de los demás habitantes presentes. Notando que por los pantalones y zapatos, nota que desentona con el estilo de ropa medieval — ¡Tu! ¿De dónde eres? A juzgar por la ropa que traes, veo que no eres de aquí ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

Jaune da un paso adelante y se presenta — Soy Jaune Arc y provengo de otro mundo. Fui invocado para salvar a este mundo de las olas... Y me conocen como el Héroe Aprendiz... Bueno ese es el título de mi clase

— Hmm... ¿Héroe Aprendiz? ¿Invocado para salvar a este mundo? Interesante cuestión muchacho — Opino Gilgamesh haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— ¿Eres uno de los Héroes invocados? — Pregunta un niño esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

— Así es. Y soy su compañero de aventuras — Asiente Jack Frost mientras se señala a si mismo.

Poco a poco el foco de la atención del público recayó en el Héroe Jaune Arc. Donde muchas personas quedaron curiosas en especial aquellos que creyeron que solo había cuatro héroes, siendo Promestein la cuarta y más enigmática Heroína. No eran pocos quienes bombardearon con preguntas al Héroe Aprendiz, en especial los niños que se mostraron muy entusiasmados al saber que hay otro Heroe dispuesto a salvar al reino de Melromarc de la amenaza de las olas. Por otra parte, no eran pocos que reconocieron a la Heroína Pyro Von Stein o Heroína Camaleona. Que igualmente muchos inmediatamente le preguntaron cosas relacionadas de si de verdad es una ángel de otro mundo. Algunas mujeres le pidieron consejos de belleza, y otros se pusieron a rezar y pedir las bendiciones de la ángel slime de metal líquido. Para según ellos estar totalmente purificados y salvados de las olas... Por último entre niñas, chicas jovenes y mujeres adultas se quedaron embobadas ante la ternura de Jack Frost y Mog, que este último al mencionar que proviene de una raza de varias creaturas similares, incentivo más el interés en saber si pudiera haber otros Moguris varados en Melromarc... Tanto es la popularidad de los Héroes Invocados entre los pueblerinos, que el pobre guerrero errante quedo ignorado mientras sopla el viento y de la nada sale una bola de heno rodando.

— Hola... Aquí estoy — Gilgamesh levanta la mano y a cambió recibe otra bola de heno rodando.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Pobre tipo, fue ignorado en menos de un instante — Dijo Nora mirando con lástima.

— _Ese Gilgamesh... ¿Será acaso el padre de Nora?_ — Pensó Weiss mirando a la energética chica del martillo y vuelve a mirar al Héroe Errante haciendo unas fabulosas poses ´ Eso explicaría muchas cosas

— Que vestimenta tan... Peculiar... Aunque extraña a la vez — Opino Blake levantando una ceja.

— Ni siquiera chico vómito y chica metálica hicieron nada, y ya acapararon toda la atención... A eso le llamo ser popular — Insinuó Yang impresionada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El trotamundos viendo que nadie le presta atención, se interpone entre toda la multitud con avanzar hasta estar en frente de Jaune. Qué poniéndose de brazos cruzados le pregunta — Muy bien Héroe Aprendiz. Si dices ser realmente uno de los Héroes invocados para salvar a este mundo... Dime una cosa y quiero respuestas ¿Realmente crees tener el poder suficiente para derrotar a cualquier enemigo?

— Bueno... A decir verdad llevo unos pocos días, Y todavía ni me he enfrentado a las olas — Afirma el chico rasca la nuca un tanto inseguro en su postura.

— Aahh... Con que eres un principiante. ¡No temas joven Héroe! ¡Yo soy un guerrero con incontables años de experiencia, en el campo de batalla! — Exclamo Gilgamesh de forma solemne en poner de frente la palma de su mano abierta.

Por curiosidad, Jaune saca su Scroll y analiza al héroe Gilgamesh... Cuyos resultados son — _¿Esto es una broma? Si apenas es nivel 1. y sus estadísticas son peores que cuando inicie en esto de ser un héroe _— Pensó teniendo una expresión de póker, con la ceja derecha levantada del tic nervioso.

— Y dime joven héroe ¿Que necesitas que te enseñe? ¿Alguna técnica muy poderosa? ¿O una magia quizás? Por mi larga experiencia, he aprendido diversos hechizos. Tanto defensivos, ofensivos y de bajarle el poder y defensas al enemigo — Afirma Gilgamesh estando de brazos cruzados — ¿Estás interesado?

— Hmm... Sí. Siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo — Asiente Jaune esbozando una media sonrisa forzada y estando un poco nervioso.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos! — El viajero hace un salto hacia atrás y presiona ambos brazos, en adoptar la posición del jinete — ¡Mucha atención en esto muchacho! Primero activo mis hechizos para subir mis atributos en el siguiente orden ¡Oooooohhhh! — Concentra su poder reflejado en una brillante aura blanca en todo su cuerpo, mientras los músculos de sus brazos se tensan — ¡PRISA! ¡Coraza! ¡Escudo! ¡Forja! — Por encima de la cabeza sale las imágenes de un reloj, un peto de armadura, un escudo y por último una espada. Luego de eso, saca a blandir una naginata de palo rojo y dos sables en ambos lados — ¡Así me preparo yo para el combate! ¡Y estos hechizos que uso requieren de mucho entrenamiento!

— Esta bien... Veré si puedo hacerlo — Asiente Jaune un poco nervioso. Mientras da un paso hacia adelante y empieza a adoptar la posición del jinete — ¡Prisa! ¡Coraza! ¡Escudo! ¡Forja! — Al exclamar los hechizos, igual que el viajero entre dimensiones. Por encima de la cabeza le sale unos iconos de un reloj, peto, escudo y espada — ¡Woow! Me siento extraño... Me siento como si mi cuerpo fuera más ligero como el viento. Y también me siento más duro, como si pudiera resistir explosiones. Y hasta siento como si tuviera la fuerza de levantar más de 13 toneladas de peso... Es una sensación increíble — De repente en frente aparece los siguientes anuncios.

**Técnicas Aprendidas:**

**Prisa (Aumento de velocidad)**

**Coraza (Aumento de Defensa)**

**Escudo (Aumento de Resistencia)**

**Forja (Aumento de Ataque)**

— ¡Vieron eso! ¡El Héroe Aprendiz está haciendo los mismos hechizos que de aquel sujeto! — Señalo un niño muy emocionado mientras varias personas miran a Jaune con total fascinación.

— Fascinante... ¿Cómo es que ese chico hizo tal cosa? — Cuestiona Promestein impresionada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Es lo mismo cuando hizo mi Hadou-Hee-Ho-Hyo ¡Jefe es realmente increíble! — Exclama Jack con brillo en los ojos.

Entre alabanzas, miradas impresionadas de los niños, y varios murmuros entre el público. Jaune baja un poco la mirada y hace un gesto pensativo, reflexionando de su recién logro — Solo hice los hechizos sin pensarlo mucho. Ni siquiera se por qué los pude imitar... ¿Será por mis estadísticas en magia? — Levanta la mirada con responderle al viajero — Gracias por los hechizos, siento que me serán muy útiles en un futuro próximo

El propio Gilgamesh estaba tan impresionado al igual que el público presente. Que al escuchar las palabras del chico, de manera forzada recobra la compostura — Ejem... Hmm... Ya veo Héroe Aprendiz. Lo que hice fue magia muy básica, que cualquier principiante puede hacer sin esfuerzo... Pero déjame decirte, que tengo otro par de hechizos muy útiles. Que solo los uso para situaciones muy concretas... ¡Y esas son! — Hace girar su lanza mientras hace varias maniobras — ¡Bravura! — Apunta su lanza en posición de combate, y alrededor de su cuerpo brilla en un tenue rojo — ¡Aumenta mi poder para efectuar grandes ataques! ¡En dos oportunidades! — Con su mano derecha abre la palma haciendo señal de alto — ¡Presteza! — Sale de la mano toda una onda expansiva que vuelve el entorno de colores grises. Que de repente todo el tiempo parece haberse detenido, de manera que todo queda estático ante los ojos de Jaune y Promestein — ¡Paro el tiempo en un determinado rango! ¡Y se desactiva pasado un minuto o si efectuó dos ataques! ¡Es mi más poderosa magia de apoyó!

— ¡Increíble! ¡¿Realmente has detenido el tiempo?! Exclama Jaune impresionado de domo todo no se mueve, ni siquiera sopla el viento.

— No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que yo y Jaune podemos movernos? ¿Y los demás no? — Cuestiona Promestein mirando al inmóvil público, que incluso toca a una persona y nota que no reacciona. Ni siquiera Jack y Mog se mueven.

— Por qué ustedes dos son héroes, y configure el hechizo para que vean la magnificencia de ver el tiempo detenido — Explicó Gilgamesh bastante confiado de si mismo — ¿Qué tal? ¿No es genial?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como aquel raro hombre detuvo el tiempo con su magia, tanto que las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡A SU PUTA MADRE! ¡REALMENTE PUEDE HACERLO! — Grito Mercury con salirle los ojos.

— ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Realmente puede detener el tiempo? — Cuestiona Emerald muy impresionada.

— _Necesitó ir a ese mundo a como dé lugar. Aprender a hacer ese tipo de cosas_ — Pensó Cinder determinada ante su ambición mientras aprieta su puño.

— ¡Woooow! ¡ES LA MAGIA MÁS GENIAL DEL DÍA! — Exclama Nora teniendo estrellas en las pupilas — ¡Poder parar el tiempo es increíble!

— Hay que admitirlo, para ser un bicho raro. Tiene cosas sorprendentes — Dijo Weiss impresionada.

— Detener el tiempo… Debe de ser el poder más roto que uno puede hacer ¿Imaginen todo lo que uno podría hacer? — Insinúa Yang con una sonrisa, mientras se imagina ella misma bajando las faldas a Weiss, la profesora Goodwitch, a Cinder y los pantalones a Neopolitan. Mientras se ríe a carcajadas.

— _Es interesante… Pero analizándolo bien, es un control del tiempo limitado… Demasiado diría yo_ — Dijo Blake haciendo un gesto pensativo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Fascinante… ¿Realmente puede existir una magia de ese calibre? — Insinúo Ozpin con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Lo más curioso, es que ese Gilgamesh ni siquiera es del mundo donde esta Jaune y aquella mujer pelirroja. Me pregunta ¿De dónde provendrá exactamente ese extraño hombre? — Cuestiona la maestra Goodwitch haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Eso sería muy interesante de saber… Aunque, por lo menos no creo que Salem pueda hacer ese tipo de magia — Dijo el director Ozpin con una pequeña sonrisa… Mientras que en otra parte, cierta reina de los Grimms estornuda sin saber el porqué.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Realmente es una habilidad genial... Ojalá pudiera hacerla yo mismo — Insinuó Jaune fascinado con inspeccionar a la gente inmóvil. Hasta le mueve el brazo a un hombre.

La Heroína Promestein nota como su cuerpo empieza a brillar en un tenue blanco — Me siento... Extraña... Es como el entorno me cambiará — De repente el cuerpo comienza a volverse gris metálico, y se amolda en adoptar otra forma. Que al completarse la transformación tiene una nueva apariencia que consiste en un largo cabello morado oscuro hasta la cintura acompañada de una tiara blanca en la cabeza, un par de ojos negros y resaltantes labios rojos que la hacen ver como una mujer adulta. Viste un leotardo blanco sin mangas y con bordes dorados, más una cintura negra de bordes dorados, unos calentadores negros en los brazos junto a un par de brazaletes grises. Un par largas botas negras con calzas blancas, que en los muslos se puede apreciar unas pantimedias marrones... La Heroína Camaleona se mira las manos, y luego voltea a verse a sí misma en un espejo en apreciar con más detalle su nueva apariencia. Hasta que en su Status sale el mensaje:

**NUEVA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE CLASE: MAGA DEL TIEMPO**

— ¿Maga del Tiempo?... Hmm... Me gusta — Dijo Promestein con una voz completamente diferente de una mujer madura, luego se da la vuelta y le guiña el ojo izquierdo a Gilgamesh — Gracias guapo. Ahora tengo un nuevo abanico de habilidades

— _Es hermosa_ — Pensó Jaune sonrojado al ver la nueva transformación de su compañera.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Estoy de acuerdo con el joven Arc. La señorita Pyro se ve hermosa en esa apariencia — Opino Ozpin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Tiene una gran cualidad que le otorga un gran encanto

— A decir verdad, eso que puede tomar la forma de otras mujeres me incomoda — Insinúo Goodwitch un poco irritada, pero mientras se ve ella misma en el espejo y luego se imagina estando vestida con la misma ropa que lleva Promestein su actual forma — _Creo, que se vería mejor en mi_

Pyrrha se quedó boquiabierta con los ojos muy abiertos, en especial cuando Jaune se quedó embobado al verla — ¡MALDITA PERRA HIJA DE MIL PUTAS! ¡CONSPIRADORA ROBA HOMBRES! ¡DESGRACIADA DEMONIO METALICA!

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Maga del Tiempo? — Dijo Nora confundida, para luego dar una larga sonrisa — Eso quiere decir que puede hacer magia para controlar el tiempo

— Eso parece… Pero… Hay algo que me incomoda — Dijo Weiss con un tic nervioso, mirando fijamente como la figura de Promestein en el traje que lleva hace resaltar bastante sus grandes senos copa D.

— ¿Qué pasa Reina del Hielo? ¿Acaso te molesta que ella tenga mejor figura que la tuya? — Insinúa Yang esbozando una media sonrisa, luego voltea al otro lado — Oye Blake ¿Qué opinas de la nueva apariencia de Chica Metálica?

Blake se queda mirando muy fijamente a Promestein, en especial por la ropa que lleva. Al grado que empezó a fantasear ella misma estando vestida con ese leotardo blanco para hacerle resaltar sus bustos y trasero — ¡Necesito una ropa así! ¡Seré una imán de hombres!

— Hmm… Qué curioso… ¿Cómo es que esa mujer de la nada adquiere esa apariencia? — Cuestiona Emerald intrigada… A la par de irritada de la envidia.

— Eso quisiera saber — Dijo Cinder de forma pensativa — _Debo ver como hago para ir a ese mundo. Y tener el mismo poder de esa Promestein para tomar la apariencia de otras mujeres, así seré poderosa y tendré a todos los hombres bajo mis pies. Hasta tener una figura perfecta que ni esa tonta decrepita de Salem soñaría_ — Luego se sonroja y pone la mano en la frente — _ ¡¿En que estoy pensando?!_

— ¡Dios! ¡Pero que belleza! — Exclama Mercury con la mirada brillando de la emoción — En serio quisiera cambiar de lugares, para tener una mujer toda en una

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gilgamesh sonrojado, después de unos segundos, gira repetidas veces la cabeza y le señala a Heroína — ¡Oye! ¿¡Que te paso!? ¿Porque de repente te transformaste en otra mujer? ¡Necesito respuestas!

De repente el efecto del tiempo detenido se disipo, en donde todo vuelve a la normalidad y la gente no paraba de mirarse los unos a los otros, con varias interrogantes.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Pregunto un anciano que mira hacia los lados, al igual que sus dos nietos — Es extraño... Es como si hace un momento. El tiempo se hubiera detenido

5 minutos de explicación después...

— Oh ya veo... Honestamente me recuerdas a un mago que se especializaba en transformarse en otros monstruos, hasta en una diosa. Pero una heroína dedicada a transformarse en otras mujeres, con diversas características y habilidades... Es como la capacidad que tiene mi antiguo rival Bartz y su harem de dos hermosas chicas de cabello rosa y una niña rubia, de cambiar en diversos tipos de... Creo que los llamaba Trabajos si mi memoria no me falla — Detallo el extravagante viajero mirando hacia abajo en un gesto pensativo. Luego la levanta en responder — Pero debo admitir que es una habilidad muy versátil, interesante y única. Que abre las puertas a muchas posibilidades... Y que sea únicamente mujeres... Pues... — Su cara se pone roja y corre hacia un jarrón de agua para derramarlo encima de su cabeza — Lo siento. Me estaba invadiendo pensamientos impuros

Jaune mirando con una gota de sudor en la frente, le responde — Por otra parte... Es curioso saber que magia de detener el tiempo, solo tiene un minuto de duración... ¿No es un poco inconveniente esa limitante? Aparte que solo hacer dos ataques consecutivos?

— Créeme joven, no es tan sencillo como parece. La Presteza es una magia muy complicada de ejecutar, y consuma mucha magia su uso. Inclusive mantenerla por más de un minuto consume magia. Por lo que solo la reservo como último recurso, ante oponentes muy poderosos — Explico Gilgamesh con un poco de seriedad, estando de brazos cruzados. Luego se da la vuelta con dar la espalda a todos — Pero si quieres intentar hacer mi Bravura y mi Presteza, pues adelante. Que del entusiasmo nace el progreso

— Esta bien... Si es difícil como usted dice. Pues daré lo mejor de mi — Asiente Jaune y da unos pasos hacia adelante en una parte alejada de la gente, y cierra los ojos mientras se mentaliza — _Ok Jaune, recuerda como hacía aquel personaje RPG en ese videojuego de pelea de 4 VS 4_ — Se agacha y de repente un leve viento comienza a circular alrededor de donde esta parado el héroe en un ligero remolino — ¡Aaaasaahhhh! — Unas llamas purpuras surgen en medio del remolino que poco a poco se hacen más intensas. Mientras la gente mira con asombro y Gilgamesh se da la vuelta para ver — ¡HAAH! — Tras el grito las llamas purpuras se disipan de golpe, ocasionando un fuerte viento provocando que todo el mundo se cubra los ojos — ¡Bravura! — El cuerpo de Jaune comienza a brillar en un tenue rojo, y el mismo se mira las manos notando que funciono. Por lo que esboza una media sonrisa mostrándose confiado — ¡Presteza! — Acto seguido una gran onda expansiva cubre todo el terreno, provocando que todos a excepción de el mismo, junto con Promestein y Gilgamesh. En especial este que se quedó estupefacto, mientras de la nada sale el menú de Status dando el mensaje:

**Técnicas Aprendidas:**

**Recarga Mágica (Restablecer Puntos mágicos)**

**Bravura (Duplicador de Ataque Físico)**

**Presteza (Detener el Tiempo)**

— Guau... Pues parece que la Presteza y la Bravura no son tan complicados... Y como que aprendí otra nueva magia sin darme cuenta — Dijo el Héroe Aprendiz de manera reflexiva.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Cómo es que Jaune? ¿Cómo lo hizo? — Cuestiona la heredera Schnee con los ojos casi saliendo de la cara.

— ¡MI LÍDER ES CADA VEZ MÁS GENIAL! — Grito Nora muy emocionada, levantando ambos puños.

— No lo sé, pero debo admitir que chico vomito se vio muy genial con esa cosa que hizo, para que saliera fuego morado — Opino Yang esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

— Sea como sea. Parece que Jaune la tiene fácil para lo que se viene — Insinúo Blake expresando curiosidad.

— En serio, como hace ese perdedor para hacer esas cosas — Cuestiona Mercury irritado — No solo tiene una belleza de mujer múltiple, sino que hace poderes geniales. Y eso me molesta

— Pero hay que admitirlo… Lo hace ver genial en cierta medida — Opino Cinder esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — _Y a la vez algo atractivo… ¿En qué estoy pensado otra vez?_ — Se ruboriza y pone la mano en el rostro.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— El joven Arc es toda una caja de sorpresas. Ya tenía el presentimiento que tenía un gran potencial, y veo que se está mostrando en acción — Insinúo el director mientras prepara otra taza de café — ¿Quieres?

La profesora toma la taza y bebe un sorbo — Ojala que cuando logre volver, ese chico tenga una gran mejora en sus calificaciones

Pyrrha se queda embobada, mirando a Jaune con corazones en las pupilas mientras fantasea estando ella sentada a lado del Héroe en aquella motocicleta futurista.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**¡BOOM!**

— ¿Hmm? ¿Que fue eso? — Pregunta Jaune confundido.

— Sonó como si fuera una explosión... Y a juzgar por el sonido e intensidad, de seguro debio de ser por la entrada del reino — Insinuó Promestein de manera seria.

Desde las calles sale un monje corriendo asustado y esta haciendo sonar una campana, con dar la noticia — ¡TODO EL MUNDO A SUS CASAS! ¡MONSTRUOS INVADEN EL REINO!

Los ciudadanos comienzan a correr aterrados, mientras que los Héroes ven como se acercan soldados de la guardia real con sus armas.

— ¡No teman nobles pobladores! ¡Enseguida iré a confrontar a esos monstruos! — Gritó Gilgamesh con mucha convicción mientras corre en la dirección al que van los soldados.

— ¿En dónde están los otros tres héroes? — Cuestiona Promestein mirando por los alrededores.

— No creo que eso importe. Más preocupa que ese Gilgamesh se muera de un golpe, vi que apenas es nivel 1 — Dijo Jaune mientras corre a seguir al trotamundos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la entrada del reino, varios soldados son mandados a volar al recibir el gran golpe de un gigantesco minotauro, que luego golpea a otros cinco soldados con matarlos en el acto.

— Bah... Menudo montón de debiluchos. Tomar este reino será tarea fácil... ¿Qué creen chicos? — Insinuó el líder minotauro con armadura equipada, que voltea a mirar a su pelotón de 20 hombres que levantan sus armas en señal de victoria.

— ¡Ni lo sueñen bandidos! — Gritó en lo alto Gilgamesh haciendo que el minotauro y sus bestias volteen a verlo — ¡Yo me encargare de ponerle fin a sus malvados planes!

— ¿Y de dónde salió este raro con aspecto de idiota? — Comentó una bestia felina de pelaje amarillo con levantar una ceja.

Jaune llega a escena y se sorprende al ver a las bestias invasoras — ¡Wooaaw! ¿¡Estos son los monstruos!? — Se esconde a una esquina y utiliza su Scroll a escanear el nivel de los enemigos, y al ver los resultados se queda helado del terror — _Niveles de 20 a 25... Esto no puede ser verdad... Si apenas me quede en nivel 5 — _ Empezando a temblar del miedo, sus pensamientos se desvían al escuchar a la Heroína Camaleona empezando a llegar con Jack y Mog.

— Dime Jaune ¿Qué nivel tienen esos monstruos? — Pregunta Promestein de manera seria.

— Los más bajos nivel 20... Otros rondan entre el nivel 22 y 23... Y uno es nivel 25 — Informó el Héroe Aprendiz mientras le pasa su Scroll a Promestein para que revise los niveles de los enemigos — ¿Crees que podemos hacerle en frente?

— Con esas nuevas habilidades que aprendiste, puede que tengamos chances. Más si la combinamos con las mías — Responde Promestein con relativa calma.

— Jefe ¿Tiene algún plan? — Pregunta Jack Frost intrigado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Creen que chico vómito vaya a estar bien? — Pregunta Yang preocupada.

— Lo estará, digo están en un mundo que parece un videojuego RPG. Si muere, solo hay que reiniciar la partida — Insinúa Nora muy confiada.

— ¿Estás segura de eso Nora? ¿Crees que el valor de la muerte sea nulo en ese mundo? — Cuestiona la heredera preocupada.

— Es solo intuición y experiencia jugando videojuegos — Responde Nora estando de ojos cerrados con ambos puños en la cintura, y con la frente en alto.

— ¿Y que hay si Jaune al morir en ese mundo? ¿Muera de verdad y no haya vuelta atrás? — Pregunta Blake levantando una ceja.

Nora abre los ojos y su expresión de confianza cambia a una de preocupación — Pensándolo bien, esperó que mi líder pueda estar bien

— ¿Pero qué clase de faunos son esos? Primera vez que veo a faunos que parecen más animales, que humanos — Opino Emerald sintiéndose extrañada.

— Tal vez no sean humanos o faunos. Y sean monstruos como esa gente lo describen — Insinuó Mercury mirando con interés.

Cinder se queda mirando con una expresión seria sin decir nada. Más que mirar a la expectativa de lo que va a ocurrir — Sea lo que sea, puede servir de interés para Salem. Me pregunto si ella sabe de estas cosas

**-.-.-.-.-**

El Héroe Aprendiz se queda mirando por medio minuto, y tras pensarlo un poco responde — Primero veamos que hacen esos monstruos, luego planeare una estrategia

Volviendo con Gilgamesh, manteniéndose firme y estando rodeado de los monstruos que atacan al reino, comienza a sonreír estando muy confiado.

— ¿De qué te ríes fenómeno? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Pregunta un hombre cerdo mientras levantan su gran hacha.

— Je, je, je, bestias tontas. Podrán ser más de 100, o hasta 1000 de ustedes contra mí... Pero tengo un gran truco, que los hará morder el polvo — Responde Gilgamesh muy confiado y luego su mirada se torna seria — ¡Presteza!

— ¿Hm? — Entre los monstruos se miran muy confundidos, sin entender nada — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— _¡Maldición! Gaste toda mi magia en esa demostración ante ese joven Héroe_ — Pensó Gilgamesh teniendo un tic nervioso en el ojo y sudando frío — ¡Nada importante! ¡Ahora tiemblen ante mis legendarias espadas! — Saca un par de espadas doradas, corre hacía el minotauro líder y... Le da un fuerte golpe con su maza que lo mandan a volar varios metros, hasta estrellarse contra una casa.

— Que desperdicio de tiempo... Solo era un charlatán inútil — Dijo el minotauro de manera despectiva — ¡Destruyan todo! ¡Y maten a cualquier idiota que se interponga!

Luego de la decepcionante derrota del trotamundos de Gilgamesh. Jaune reflexiona más a fondo y empuña su mano izquierda mientras sonríe — ¡Lo tengo! ¡Esta esa nueva técnica que aprendí!

— ¿Tienes algún plan? — Pregunta la Heroína cambia-formas mirando intrigada a su compañero.

— Así es, se lo que debo de hacer ahora. Jack, necesito tu ayuda — Afirma el joven Héroe de Renmant mientras corre junto al muñeco de nieve para estar en medio de la calle — ¡OIGAN MONTÓN DE ESTÚPIDOS! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

— Eh? ¿Quién coño es ese humano? — Pregunta un hombre lagarto levantando una ceja.

— ¡Tengo una técnica muy poderosa! ¡Y no temo en usarla! — Exclama Jaune mientras señala con el dedo a los monstruos — ¡PRESTEZA! — Hace la onda expansiva que rodea todo y el mismo tiempo es detenido, que a lado del Héroe el muñeco de nieve queda muy confundido.

— ¿Que paso jefe? ¿Por qué nadie se mueve?

— No tenemos para explicaciones. Deprisa, hagamos el Hadou-Hee-Hoo-Hyo cuanto antes — Jaune posiciona sus manos al lado derecho de su cadera y lo mismo hace Jack Frost, con cargar la esfera blanca — ¡HAAAH!/¡HOOO! — Lanzando el poderoso rayo destructivo, se ve como el grupo de monstruos parece como si no les hubiera dado ningún daño — ¡Una vez más! — Repite el poderoso ataque con la misma potencia y nuevamente no parece haber surtido un gran daño. Mientras que se termina el hechizo que mantiene el tiempo detenido, a la vez que sale un nuevo mensaje de Status.

**NIVEL DE MAGIA SUBIDO: B**

— No lo entiendo jefe, ninguno de esos monstruos se han congelado tras haber recibido cuatro veces nuestra técnica — Dijo Jack Frost de manera seria y con una expresión de incredulidad — ¿Tan fuertes son?

— Dejame ver — Jaune saca su Scroll y analiza el estado actual de los monstruos, prestando atención a la barra de salud — Esto es malo... No le hemos hecho un daño significativo, apenas les bajamos menos de la mitad y a otros solo 1/4 de salud

— ¿¡Que hacemos!? ¡Si ya me gaste casi toda mi magia en hacer dos veces mi poderosa técnica! — Exclama Jack muy alarmado.

— Entonces corre y ve a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargare de mantenerlos ocupados — Advierte el Héroe Jaune mientras su compañero hace caso. A la vez que el Héroe hace su técnica de Recarga Mágica — ¡HAAAAAH! — Pero... — ¡Ugh! — Es interrumpido al recibir una hacha clavada directo en el torso, que lo tumba al piso y vomita sangre en el acto.

— ¡Jaune! — Grita Promestein alarmada tras ver el severo daño que sufrió su compañero. E inmediatamente revisa su menú de status — ¿¡Que puede hacer esta transformación, que sea de utilidad!?

Con Jaune tumbado en el suelo, mira todo borroso por la pérdida de sangre. Y lo último que logra visualizar es a un par de grandes figuras, de atemorizantes ojos rojos.

— ¿Te crees muy listo al desafiarnos? Eh — Comentó despectivamente un hombre tigre y patea con crueldad la herida en el torso, provocando que Jaune vomite más sangre — ¡JA, JA, JA!

— Oye ¿Por qué no nos divertimos con este nuevo juguete? — Sugiere maliciosamente un hombre lagarto mientras le agarra una pierna y un brazo a Jaune — Juguemos a dejarlo inválido je, je, je

— Que buena idea, yo me apunto — Responde el hombre tigre con agarrar el otro brazo y pierna.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡OH NO! ¡MI LÍDER ESTAR EN PELIGRO! — Grita Nora aterrada, mientras se agarra de los cabellos.

— ¡¿Que se supone que haces chica metálica?! ¡Rescata a chico vómito cuanto antes! — Exclama Yang a punto de rozar a la histeria.

— ¿¡En donde se supone que están los Héroes de la Espada, Arco y Lanza en este momento!? — Exclama la heredera muy preocupada.

— Por favor, que sea como en los videojuegos. Que al morir se pueda repetir, por favor — Rogó la fauno felina.

— Vaya, así que algo muy divertido va a ocurrir — insinuó Mercury con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Eso parece. Se lo busco por hacerse el cool — Asiente Emerald.

— Veamos cómo va terminar esto — Dijo Cinder esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡JAUNE ESTA EN PELIGRO! ¡NECESITO SALIR! — Grito Pyrrha muy histérica, haciendo todo lo posible para salir de su prisión. Al mismo tiempo, tanto el director como la profesora rezaban que su estudiante fuese rescatado antes de sufrir un terrible destino.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡OIGAN TODOS! ¡MIREN ESTE ESPECTÁCULO QUE COMENZARÁ! — Grito un gran orco teniendo entre sus manos a un niño de 7 años, llorando por su vida — ¡Se llama! ¡Destrozando a una familia!

— ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! ¡AYUDA, TENGO MIEDO! — Gritó el niño aterrado.

— ¡Por favor piedad! ¡Dejen a mi hijo fuera de esto! ¡Por favor! — Exclama la madre que esta agarrada por uno de los monstruos.

— ¡MALDITOS DEMONIOS! ¡Pronto sufrirán el castigo de los Héroes! ¡Lamentaran haber usado a mi hijo para sus enfermos juegos! — Exclamo el padre mirando con odio a los monstruos.

Sin muchos preámbulos, el orco de un sólo jalón decapita al pobre infante y tira el cadáver al piso, le aplasta la cabeza de un pisotón — ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Qué mocoso tan frágil!

¡NOOOO! — Gritaron los padres desconsolados mientras corren a llorar por la muerte de su decapitado hijo. Para luego venir el líder minotauro y los aplasta sin piedad con su maza.

— Qué humanos más escandalosos — Mira a sus subordinados — Si van a matar gente, háganlo de una vez. En vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías

**-.-.-.-.-**

Las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas ante semejante acto de crueldad e injusticia en todo sentido. Y teniendo un latente sentimiento de impotencia, y de odio en todo sentido.

— Solo era un niño... También sus padres — Dijo Nora con la mirada pérdida y derramando una lágrima — ¿Cómo es que?... Hagan tal atrocidad

— Bestias repugnantes, bastardos sin almas, seres despreciables... ¡DEBEN MORIR! — Exclamo Weiss llorando de la impotencia y aprieta las sabanas de su camilla.

— ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡Ojalá estuviera yo para partirles sus asquerosas caras! — Sentencio Yang con sus ojos rojos brillando de la furia.

— Como... Como... Puede haber seres así de despreciables — Opino la felina esbozando una mueca de la irritación — Torturando y matando a gente inocente

Inclusive tal paso desapercibido ante los agentes de Salem, que se quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante nivel de crueldad.

— Ni siquiera yo llegaría a tales extremos — Insinuó Mercury con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Esto es... Horrible... Que clase de enfermos son estas bestias — Opino Emerald horrorizada y con la mirada ensombrecida.

— _Hasta yo tengo mis límites _— Pensó Cinder mirando con seriedad la pantalla.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Esto es inadmisible. Cualquiera que haga ese tipo de barbaries debe ser penado con gran castigo — Opino Goodwitch apretando la taza hasta terminar de romperla.

— En todas mis vidas he presenciado todo tipo de atrocidades, y viles actos de depravación peores... Pero no quita que se debe de hacer justicia — Pensó el decano recordando las innumerables veces que tuvo que lidiar contra bandidos, asesinos y peligrosos criminales en pos de la justicia.

La misma campeona Nikos quedo en shock al momento de ver aquel niño ser decapitado y tratado como basura, posteriormente de cómo sus padres que lloraron su muerte. Inmediatamente fueron asesinados sin piedad, y el solo pensar que su amado líder está a merced de tales barbaros. Le hace hervir la sangre de la irá e impotencia haciendo que su aura se eleve a grandes niveles. Y las herraduras de la prisión ligeramente se agrietan — Monstruo... Ustedes deben... ¡SER MASACRADOS, MUTILADOS, DESPELLEJADOS, DESCUARTIZADOS!

**-.-.-.-.-**

El mismísimo Héroe Jaune se quedó atónito al presenciar en carne propia la cruel masacre de una familia entera, para la retorcida diversión de esos monstruos. Luego escucha varios gritos de personas siendo violentamente asesinadas, y voltea a mirar a un lado con presenciar de como asaltan una casa y la familia que huye son partidos por la mitad de un solo espadazo, mientras que el monstruo que los asesino se ríe a carcajadas y pisotea los cadáveres... Ante tales muestras de crueldad, la mente del héroe se volvió oscura y comienza a ver todo borroso. En que aquellas bestias se deformaban en oscuras siluetas grutescas, con afilados dientes y brillantes ojos rojos. Y entonces un sentimiento invade el cuerpo, mente y alma de Jaune... Irá... Una Irá por la impotencia de no haber salvado a esa gente. Irá al ver como esos despreciables monstruos masacran gente inocente por pura diversión. Irá por un inconmensurable deseó de repartir justicia y darle su merecido a los monstruos. Una Irá que crece a pasos agigantados...

— Muy bien, a la cuenta de 3 — Comunico el hombre tigre con su maliciosa sonrisa — 1... 2... ¡3!

El otro monstruo que intenta apretar el brazo y pierna de Jaune, se queda muy extrañado al sentir una cosa — ¿Qué le pasa a este humano? Es como si se hubiera endurecido de repente.

— Ustedes miserables... Los voy... Los voy a... ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! — En un estallido de furia los músculos crecen de manera exponencial, que rompe los guanteletes y la camisa junto con la armadura que se volvió añicos, dejando al descubierto todo una fornida musculatura como si hubiera ido a un gimnasio, o se hubiera inyectado esteroides. Y de solo ejercer fuerza se libera de los monstruos con hacer chocar sus cabezas, acto seguido con las manos les agarra las cabezas al par de monstruo, y aplicando mucha fuerza les aplasta la tapa de los sesos.

— ¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué le paso a ese humano? — Preguntó el minotauro líder muy confundido.

— Tu humano... Mataste a mis amigos — Un hombre cerdo mira con odio al iracundo Héroe Aprendiz, que se alza con su gran hacha — ¡Voy a matarte! — En ese mismo instante el iracundo Jaune corre salvajemente a propinar un poderoso puñetazo directo al abdomen del monstruo — ¡Buuaahhh! — Haciendo que vomite sangre y tripas, más que note que su abdomen tiene un gran agujero, que termina muerto a los pocos segundos.

Tras haber cobrado a su 3era víctima, Jaune con los ojos completamente blancos sin pupilas ni iris, mira hacia el cielo — ¡GROOAAAAAARRR! — Y hace un desgarrador grito de guerra que resuena por todo lo alto. Un grito tan violento y carente de humanidad, que quienes lo han escuchado se les helo la sangre y otros se quedaron paralizados de la impresión, incluso los monstruos invasores se sintieron amenazados ante tal acto.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Un silencio incómodo invade la enfermería, quedando las chicas impactadas sin decir nada por más de un minuto...

— Ese... es Jaune... — Señalo Nora con la mirada ensombrecida.

— Que… ¿Qué le paso? — Pregunta la heredera muy incómoda ante el repentino cambio.

— ¿Será acaso alguna magia o técnica? O también porque se enojó demasiado — Opino Blake teniendo los pelos erizados

— Chico vomito… Da miedo… Mejor dicho ahora es Bestia Furiosa — Dijo Yang tambaleando del miedo.

Entre los agentes de Salem se quedaron estupefactos ante el repentino cambio de acontecimientos, relacionado a aquel torpe estudiante de Beacon…

— Vieron eso… Ese chico de repente parece que se transformó en algún tipo de monstruo violento… — Señalo Emerald con los ojos muy abierto y temblando un poco.

— De la nada se volvió súper fuerte y mato a un monstruo de manera brutal… Ese chico va en serio — Comento Mercury muy impresionado.

— _¿De dónde saco semejante fuerza? ¿Será acaso una función de ese mundo?_ — Pensó Cinder derramando una gota de sudor mientras mira impactada la masacre que se está efectuando.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tanto el director Ozpin como la profesora Goodwitch estaban tan impresionados que no tenían palabras para describir la manera tan violenta y cruel de como aquel estudiante mato a aquellos monstruos. Lo cual los puso en un debate moral, que por un lado estaban de acuerdo que se necesitaba hacer algo en contra de aquellos monstruos que no paraban de matar gente inocente y que el mismo Jaune Arc por poco iba a quedar minusválido posiblemente de por vida o haber muerto de manera atroz… Pero de la otra cara de la moneda, preocupa bastante que la manera de como el propio estudiante actuó. Casi que parece un Grimm o incluso hacer palidecer al Grimm más violento y en cuestión de fuerza, y agresividad de manera que cabe la posibilidad que esa repentina transformación sea de alguna manera permanente. Y en el hipotético caso que Jaune Arc regrese a Renmant bajo ese aspecto de monstruo iracundo, se tenga que tratarlo como si de un Grimm o peligroso criminal se tratase.

Pero la más impactada es sin duda la estudiante Pyrrha Nikos. Que al ver ese nivel de violencia y salvajismo de la persona que menos se lo esperaría, no solo la tomó por sorpresa sino que también empezó a derramar una lagrima y cerrar los ojos desviando la mirada. Bajo la esperanza que solo sea un mal sueño, y no creer que tal vez el Jaune que conoce y ama lo haya perdido para siempre.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— _¿Que le está pasando a Jaune? Es como si_ — Pensó impresionada la Heroína Promestein ante el repentino acontecimiento, luego reflexiona a más profundidad el comportamiento de su compañero — _ Un momento, creó tener una idea _— Comenzó a recordar como gente en un arranque de irá y adrenalina sea humano o chica monstruo, experimentaba un aumento de fuerza descomunal pero debido a su estado de irá ciega, perdían la capacidad de razonar y se volvían tan peligrosos que terminaban lastimando a enemigos y seres queridos por igual.

— ¿Parece que el jefe necesita ayuda? — Insinuó Mog muy preocupado, que intenta avanzar hasta que Promestein lo detienen con tocarle el hombro.

— Por ahora no es buena idea acercársele por como está actuando. De lo contrario correrías el riesgo de que te asesine — Advierte Promestein muy seria.

— ¿¡Por qué dices eso del jefe!? — Se quejó Jack de forma infantil.

— Lo digo porqué parece que Jaune entró a un estado de irá ciega. Que de mi mundo se le conoce como Berserk, antiguamente usado para referirse a guerreros que luchaban en el campo de batalla sin parar. Bajo una irá incontrolable, con poca o nula capacidad de raciocinio y conocidos por matar a quién se le ponga en frente. Sea aliados o enemigos — Detallo la Heroína Camaleona mientras señala al Héroe Aprendiz — Miren bien sus ojos ¿Acaso parecen los de una persona normal?

Ambas creaturas a mirar a más detalle a su líder, en especial de como este se lanza al ataque con arrancarle el brazo a uno de los monstruos y luego le arranca el otro brazo, y enseguida le golpea varias veces a la cabeza hasta terminar por reventarla... Qué ante esa muestra de salvajismo, ambas creaturas mágicas se miran entre si con una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

— Y entonces señorita Promestein... ¿Qué hacemos? — Pregunta Jack sin quitarle el ojo a su jefe.

— En estos casos, nos queda esperar si Jaune logra calmarse. Pero si las cosas se complican, no tenemos más opción que intervenir — Responde la mujer de metal líquido mirando con total preocupación a su compañero corrompido por la irá.

Volviendo con el Héroe Aprendiz, escucha como alguien corre hacia el con intención de atacarlo. Y reacciona en hacer un gran salto, para entonces conectar un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro del hombre bestia que iba a atacarlo. Tumbándolo hacia el piso para en ese momento, correr a rematarlo bajo una serie de puñetazos directos al pecho. Que tras varios golpes le termino por hacerle tres agujeros, uno en el torso y los otros dos en los pectorales. Ya en el último le aplasta el corazón.

— ¡Es muy fuerte y rápido! ¿¡Que hacemos!? — Exclama muy impresionado un hombre cerdo con el rostro sudoroso.

— Tenemos que atacarlo de lejos con lo mejor que podamos — Ordeno el líder minotauro levantando su gran hacha.

En sincronía dos monstruos preparan un gran conjuro, y al mismo tiempo disparan de sus manos que el propio Jaune no logra reaccionar y las recibe de lleno.

— ¡GRAAAARRRR! — Grito el iracundo Héroe similar a un jaguar mientras es electrocutado por más de 100.000 voltios. Que al cesar el ataque, gruñe con desprecio a quienes lo atacaron a espaldas.

— ¡Funciono! ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez! — Exclamo el hombre lagarto en levantar un pulgar arriba confiado de su victoria.

— Bah... Ese humano no sabrá que lo golpeo — Comentó un hombre rata de forma burlona, hasta que de repente es iluminado por una luz verdosa — Eh?... ¡AAAAHHHH!

**¡KA-BOOOMM!**

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! — Exclamo el hombre lagarto asustado y sudando al frío tras ver como su compañero acaba de morir desintegrado, a causa de un gigantesco orbe verde explosivo. Y voltea lentamente la mirada, para percatarse que ese humano al que ataco lo está mirando fijamente con esos blancos ojos sin pupilas, y con una media sonrisa dejando ver dos pares de colmillos en su dentadura. Mientras de su mano derecha crea una especie de orbe verde del tamaño de una bala de cañón.

— ¡MUERE INSECTO! — Grito Jaune mientras lanza su orbe verde de energía a toda velocidad.

El monstruo reptil reacciona ante el ataque y agarra el orbe con ambas manos como si fuera una partida de Dodge Ball — ¡JA, JA! ¡Lo tengo!

Jaune vuelve a esbozar una media sonrisa y empuña su mano derecha, para luego abrirla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? — El hombre lagarto comienza a sentir como el orbe verde que agarro, cada vez se hace más grande de manera abrupta de forma que tan solo tres segundo, el orbe sobrepasa los 4 metros de alto — Aaahhh ¡AAAAHHHH!

**¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

La gran explosión de aquel agrandado orbe verde no solo desintegro al lagarto sin dejar ni un rastro. Y la ola de destrucción generada fue lo suficiente como para destruir media calle, volviéndolo en una zona de guerra desatada.

— ¿Pero qué clase de demonio es ese humano? — Pregunta un monstruo a lado del líder minotauro.

El Héroe Arc se da la vuelta para ver a los monstruos restantes y frunciendo el ceño con desdén, amenaza con — Muy bien ¿Quién de ustedes miserables escorias será el siguiente en morir?... Da igual, los matare de todos modos

— ¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Todos al ataque! — Exclamo el líder minotauro señalando con su arma a su enemigo... Para que luego este se lance a propinarle un poderoso golpe que lo lanza contra el muro de un establecimiento.

— ¡Debí haberte matado a ti primero! ¡Eres el mayor responsable de este ataque! — Gritó Jaune eufórico mientras da varios puñetazos al rostro del minotauro — ¡Aaaahhhh! — Que sin darse cuenta es asediado por diversos ataques mágicos de fuego, hielo y rayos de manera consecutiva, y recibe otra ración de ataques que término por dejarlo fuera de combate y se desmaya tirado en el piso.

— Lo hicimos... ¡LO HICIMOS JEFE! ¡LO HICIMOS! — Exclamo uno de los monstruos celebrando su logro junto a los 12 restantes, que saltan y gritan de la emoción.

El minotauro líder se levanta y se cubre con ambas manos su lastimado y deformado rosto. Que mira con total odio al quien lo golpeo con total salvajismo — ¡Tu!... ¡Tú!... ¡Me desfiguraste mi hermoso rostro! ¡Te voy a aplastarte como a una cucaracha! — Prepara su maza para dar el golpe final.

— Lo siento, eso no pasará — Llega Promestein a una gran velocidad a recoger al inconsciente Jaune en estilo nupcial, a la vez que un par de esferas de cristal golpean al minotauro de costado y lo tiran hacía el suelo. Para luego el par de esferas levitan alrededor de los hombros de la Heroína Camaleona — Si lo quieren, primero deberán pasar de mi. Aunque eso jamás pasará

— ¡NO SE QUEDEN MIRANDO! ¡MATENLOS CON TODO! — Grito eufórico el líder, a la vez que los monstruos restantes preparan en lanzar sus ataques mágicos de manera masiva.

— Cámara Lenta — Conjuro Promestein con una tranquila sonrisa mientras sale una onda expansiva alrededor de la zona. Luego los monstruos afectados comienzan a sentir de cómo sus movimientos son cada vez más lentos y fáciles de visualizar.

— ¿Queeee meee eeessstaaa paaaasaaandooomeee? — Preguntó uno de los monstruos muy extrañado al notar lo lento que se mueve.

— ¿Les gusta? Es mi magia de control del tiempo — Dijo la Heroína Camaleona mientras el par de bolas de cristal levitan y comienzan a brillar — Ahora es mi turno de atacar

**¡FLAAAAASSSHHHH!**

Las esferas disparan proyectiles de energía muy potentes, que con pocos disparos logra matar de uno a uno de los monstruos invasores en dejarles varios agujeros que un queso, e incluso un par de monstruo que a cámara lenta intentan huir. Son interceptados por un par de poderoso rayos láser que les revienta la cabeza. De ahí Promestein fija la mirada a un objetivo en concreto — Listo, ahora faltas tu

— No... Esto no puede ser posible... Mis bandidos murieron en manos de dos simples humanos — Dijo el líder minotauro apretando ambos puños de la impotencia — ¡Esto es inaudito!

— ¿Acaso creen que la gente se esté reino se quedaría de brazos cruzados? Aparte, ustedes se lo buscaron — Dijo la guerrera de metal líquido estando a espaldas del monstruo.

— Grrrrr... ¡LOS MATARE A LOS DOS! — El minotauro se lanza a preparar su ataque con su maza listo para triturar al par de humanos.

— ¡PARO! — Promestein se pone en frente del monstruo y abriendo la palma de su mano derecha hace un conjuro que detiene al minotauro y lo deja suspendido en el aire, sin que este pueda moverse en lo absoluto — Ahora el toque final — Con el par de esferas de cristal levitando, se lanza para golpear al monstruo en forma de ráfagas de golpes. Como si fuera una metralleta balas de cañón golpeando todas partes del cuerpo.

Una vez terminado el festín de golpes, Promestein procede a caminar de frente e ignorando al monstruo que cinco segundos después el hechizo se termina, y el minotauro al golpear el suelo, se percata que mato a nadie y se da la vuelta viendo como aquella mujer con el chico cargado en sus brazos camina muy tranquila, sin que nada le importe.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ni creas que vas a huir de mi tan fácil! — Grito muy enojado el minotauro mientras con su maza a atacar.

— Al contrario, ya todo termino. Aparte que no hablo con gente muerta — Responde la Heroína Camaleona muy tranquila mientras sigue caminando.

— ¿¡Que!? — De repente el monstruo siente como todo su cuerpo es abultado, de manera como si hubiera sufrido un daño acumulado y estuviera a punto de estallar.

**¡GOING-BLAAARRRGGG!**

Y al final exploto dando un grotesco espectáculo de sangre, vísceras, tripas y órganos volando y esparcidos en varias partes.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todas quedaron impactadas del gran triunfo de la Heroína cambia-formas, casi que arraso contra los monstruos restantes con total facilidad.

— _No solo es una belleza, sino que también es muy poderosa_ — Pensó Mercury esbozando una larga sonrisa.

— ¿Eso qué hizo? ¿Fue manipulación del tiempo? — Cuestiona Emerald levantando una ceja.

— Así parece — Asiente Cinder muy impresionada, teniendo la boca tapada ante las ganas de vomitar de ver tanta violencia.

Del otro lado, entre las chicas del equipo RWBY. Weiss toma un pipote de basura y pone la cabeza para vomitar, lo mismo hace Blake.

— Guau, cuanta violencia. Como en las viejas películas de acción de tipos matando ejércitos enteros a base de disparos y explosiones — Opino Nora con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

— Al menos… Mi hermanita no estuvo presente para ver esto. De lo contrario quedaría traumatizada — Insinuó Yang después de haber dado un suspiro de alivio.

— No se qué es peor… Que Jaune entrara a eso que Promestein llamo Berserk y matara de forma bestial y que parecía un psicópata asesino… O que esa misma chica transformista asesine de forma brutal a consciencia — Cuestiono la heredera luego de limpiarse la boca del vomito.

— Por lo menos… Todo salió bien… ¿O no? — Dijo Blake con el rostro pálido de haber vomitado.

— Pero ¿No es genial lo que hizo Promestein para derrotar a esos monstruos? ¿En especial que todos se muevan a cámara lenta? — Señala Nora muy emocionada.

— La verdad que de solo imaginar a la gente moviéndose así y hablar en cámara lenta es bastante gracioso… Ojala pudiera hacerlo — Insinuó Yang imaginándose ella misma haciendo el conjuro de ralentizar los movimientos, y reír a carcajadas de las exageradas expresiones de la gente en cámara lenta.

— No tiene sentido. Si Promestein hizo eso y pudo derrotar a esos monstruos así de fácil ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? — Cuestiono la heredera Schnee.

— Quién sabe… Tal vez sepamos la respuesta más tarde — Dijo Blake luego de haber vomitado una segunda vez.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director de la academia se respira una sensación de alivio de la resolución de aquella masacre. Aunque por parte de Goodwitch tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto al desempeño de la científica slime que termino por hacer carne molida de minotauro, de forma que la profesora tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar.

Pyrrha por su parte mira irritada de como Promestein tiene cargado a Jaune entre sus brazos y luego desvía la mirada con un pensamiento en mente — Por esta vez lo dejare pasar

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ya terminado de exterminar a los monstruos invasores, el muñeco de nieve y el Moguri corren a ver a Promestein a preguntarle.

— ¿El jefe está bien?

— Lo está. Solo que inconsciente, pero está respirando. Volvamos al castillo — Responde la Heroína con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Por cierto señorita Promestein. Si acabaste con esos monstruos así de fácil ¿Por qué no los ataco desde el inicio? — Pregunta Mog muy curioso.

— ¿Lo tengo que repetir? No podía ir al ataque sin saber que podía hacer bajo esta forma, por lo que primero quise hacer un estudio. Aparte, tampoco es que todo lo haya hecho sola sin olvidar del daño que hizo entre Jack y Jaune a esos monstruos. Que solo facilito un poco el exterminarlos — Explico a detalle la científica slime, que mientras mira a Jaune más precisamente que esta semi desnudo. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada — _Cargarlo es fácil. Lo difícil es no dejarse llevar por la tentación y contenerse_

Mientras nuestros héroes avanzan en medio las calles, poco después se llegan a topar con Gilgamesh que llega corriendo y junto con el una horda de soldados del reino.

— ¡¿Que paso?! ¡¿Esos monstruos siguen aterrorizando a la gente?! — Pregunta Gilgamesh muy exaltado.

— Descuida, entre yo y Jaune nos encargamos de exterminar a esos invasores sin dejar a nadie vivo. Por lo que ya no hay de qué preocuparse — Informo la Heroína.

— Hmm… Ya veo… Así que mi asistencia no era necesaria del todo — Insinúo Gilgamesh estando de brazos cruzados — ¿Qué tan fuertes eran esos monstruos?

— En términos de nivel eran de entre nivel 20 a 25. Al menos estaba a nivel 21 cuando me los enfrente y tras derrotarlos ahora soy nivel 23 de forma general — Responde Promestein haciendo un gesto pensativo.

Ante esa información el trotamundos de Gilgamesh camina hasta darle la espalda a la Heroína y a sus compañeros mágicos y mira hacia el sol en pleno atardecer — Así que en este mundo está plagado de monstruos y guerreros muy fuertes… Entonces necesito estar a la altura de las circunstancias

— Hm?... ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunta Promestein levantando una ceja.

— Ahora mismo emprenderé un largo viaje por este mundo. Estudiare todos sus secretos y peligros, entrenare día y noche, intentare luchar contra peligrosos monstruos. Me haré de sagrados tesoros para usarlos para el bien — Afirmo el trotamundos estando de espaldas, luego voltea la mirada dando un pulgar arriba — Y no se preocupen por mí. Que yo estaré presente cuando la situación lo necesite, y en caso que nos crucemos caminos será como grandes compañeros de armas con un mismo noble fin… Esta es mi despedida

— Esta bien Gilgamesh… Espero ansiosa nuestro reencuentro — Asiente la Heroína con los ojos cerrados teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la frente — Haré como si nunca lo hubiera conocido

**Fin del Capitulo**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS:**

**La apariencia de Promestein en su clase Maga del Tiempo, se trata de Ultear Milkovich de Fairy Tail. Más precisamente de cómo se veía antes del Time-Skip de 7 años. Las esferas de cristal que Promestein/Ultear usa como armas está basado en dos cosas, primero en la forma de atacar de Ultear en Fairy Tail y lo segundo en Kid Icarus Uprising para la Nintendo 3DS. Más precisamente en cómo funcionan las armas conocidas como Orbitales (Quienes conozcan o hayan jugado el juego sabrán a lo que me refiero) Las técnicas mágicas que uso de nombre Cámara Lenta es extraído del videojuego de CAPCOM, Viewtiful Joe mientras que Paro ya es un clásico de Final Fantasy.**

**Las técnicas que Gilgamesh uso y que posteriormente Jaune las copio. Son extraídas de Final Fantasy V y Final Fantasy VI, la técnicas Bravura y Presteza viene de la versión Esper de Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy VI) En su ¨ Remake ¨ para la GBA y posteriormente salido para OiS y STEAM (¡QUE SE VEN HORRIBLES!)**

**La técnica que Jaune empleo de nombre Recarga Mágica esta inspirado en una animación de burla que Hero de Dragon Quest en su versión para Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Y cabe decir que las dos técnicas que Jaune empleo en su estado Berserk, que serán nombradas para el siguiente capítulo. Están directamente sacadas de Dragon Ball, de cierto personaje icónico de las OVAS/Películas que ya desde la última película de Dragon Ball fue rediseñado y actualmente ya forma parte del canon de la obra… Con esto, asumo que más de uno sabrá a quien me refiero.**

**Si les gusto el capítulo, por favor dejen su review. Si no les gusto también déjenlo para saber en que falle y así mejorar para el siguiente capítulo. También estoy abierto a más sugerencias, como por ejemplo nuevas transformaciones para Promestein, y para una nueva Heroína que se unirá al plantel… Que pronto será revelada para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Se despide el Pegaso Negro.**


	10. La Otra Heroína

**Capítulo 9: La Otra Heroína.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

En el castillo de Melromarc se le informó al rey de la reciente invasión organizada por un grupo de monstruos bandidos, que con ayuda del Héroe Jaune y la Heroína Promestein, se logró detener de manera que evito mucha más gente sea asesinada.

— ¿Realmente paso eso? — Pregunta el rey Aultcray sudando al frío y baja la mirada muy preocupado — Esto es un horror... Ni siquiera ha comenzado la siguiente Ola y ya el reino está siendo invadido por peligrosos monstruos.

— Así es majestad — Asiente la Heroína Promestein en su forma original — Asumiendo que vayan a aparecer monstruo mucho más fuertes, seria idóneo fortalecer las defensas cuanto antes. Pero a la vez que los demás Héroes como el de la Espada, Arco, Lanza, yo y Jaune podamos estar presentes para acabar con la amenaza cuanto antes — Hace una pose pensativa mientras mira hacia otro lado — Algo como un dispositivo, o magia de teletransportación directa seria de absoluta necesidad

— Entendido Heroína Pyro Von Stein. Enseguida le aviso a los magos y alquimistas sobre la idea — Asiente el rey.

— Por cierto su excelencia, es respecto a los otros reinos. En vista que Melromarc fue asediado ¿Que hay si otros reinos están pasando por la misma penuria o algo similar? ¿Y necesiten de nuestra asistencia para estar más seguro? — Cuestiona la Heroína de manera reflexiva — Digo, en base a nuestro rol. No creo que debamos a estar limitados a un solo reino, si es que el terror de las olas afecta a todo este mundo por igual

— Jo, jo, jo... Buena pregunta señorita. Tal vez no está enterada, pero desde que ustedes jóvenes héroes fueron invocados acá en Melromarc. Al hacerse pública la noticia los demás reinos han estado invirtiendo en fortalecer sus fuerzas militares, para estar altamente capacitados de defenderse de las Olas. Sin la necesidad de su asistencia jóvenes héroes. Por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse de los otros reinos — Informó el rey de Melromarc entre risas y adoptando una postura despreocupada.

— Ya veo... Pero, bajo ese contexto ¿No debería Melromarc hacer lo mismo? En el caso de que nosotros como Héroes no podamos estar presentes para auxiliarlos — Insiste Promestein con más seriedad.

— Entiendo su preocupación señorita. Pero eso se está arreglando, gracias a la ayuda de mi nuevo fiel consejero Ashnard. Cualquier duda, puede que él te la responda — Afirma Aultcray esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ante esa respuesta, Promestein frunce ligeramente el ceño con mirar al rey con sospecha. Como si no le dijera toda la verdad y solo contará lo que le conviene, que con esas dudas en su mente decide no seguir insistiendo y se da la vuelta a retirarse de la sala del trono. Que una vez avanzando por los pasillos, no tarda con toparse con alguien en especial.

— Disculpa Promestein ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Crees poder ayudarme? — Pregunta el consejero Ashnard de manera espontánea.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Desde la enfermería se abre la puerta y lo primero que sale es la cola de un mono.

— Hola, hola ¿Hay alguien aquí? — Llega Sun junto a su amigo Neptune, que mientras avanzan se topa con el equipo RWBY más Nora — ¿Me perdí de la fiesta?

— Ustedes dos ¿Para que vinieron? — Pregunta Blake sintiéndose incomoda.

— Supimos de todo el desmadre ocurrido ayer, y quisimos saber si ustedes están bien — Contesta Sun de manera animada con guiñarle el ojo a Blake, mientras que esta desvía la mirada.

— Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que ocasiono que esa chica Pyrrha se pusiera tan violenta? Digo, no me imaginaba que Pyrrha tuviera ese tipo de faceta — Cuestiono Neptune muy curioso.

— Bueno… La verdad es que… — Nora gira los ojos sudando a mares y con ligero nerviosismo — Pyrrha estaba en su periodo y tiende a volverse así de violenta

Sun nota el par de pantallas que muestran un programa en vivo — Y ¿Qué es lo que ven? ¿Se trata de una película o programa de televisión?

— ¡Oh! ¡Es mucho mejor que eso! ¡Se trama de mi gran líder Jaunny que está viviendo mágicas aventuras en un mundo de fantasía! — Exclamo Nora muy emocionada.

— ¿Mundo de fantasía? — Dijo Neptune un poco confundido — Vaya, no sabía que ese chico trabaja como actor de series de fantasía o películas ¿Es una película lo que está en pantalla?

— ¿Te doy una explicación larga? ¿O un resumen? — Sugiere Yang sudando un poco de lo extraño que se está tornando la situación.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, se encuentra el Héroe Aprendiz Jaune Arc durmiendo plácidamente y que poco después de que su rostro fuese iluminado por los rayos del sol. Comienza poco a poco a abrir los ojos y al medio levantarse pone la mano en la frente de forma reflexiva.

— _¿Estaba durmiendo… Aquí? Si hace un momento… O mejor dicho ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que esos monstruos atacaron el reino y atacaron a la gente? ¿Fueron derrotados? ¿Todo termino bien?_ — Con todas esas dudas rondando por su mente. El joven Héroe se levanta de la cama y enseguida nota que solo lleva de su ropa sus pantalones azules y zapatos — _¡¿Qué demonios me paso?! _— Mirándose al espejo se sorprende de sobremanera ante el repentino cambio en el físico de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho en su condición. Estando a una excelente condición semejante al de un atleta o alguien que va muy seguido al gimnasio, o que practica algún tipo de deporte. Teniendo un torso cuadrado bien definido junto a unos firmes pectorales y una buena proporción en los músculos de los brazos, que aunque no a los niveles de un físico culturista al menos son resaltantes. Inclusive el rostro tiene unos ligeros cambios como una barbilla ligeramente más cuadrada, el rostro se torna más limpio y sin las impurezas de piel típicas de un adolescente, y hasta los ojos resaltan más con un sutil brillo que hasta da un toque místico. Pone la mano debajo del mentón mirándose de manera reflexiva — _¿Será acaso fruto de mi entrenamiento en este mundo? ¿Algún efecto de esto de ser un Héroe? ¿O será obra de los experimentos de Promestein?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Guau… ¿Ese se supone que es Jaune? Digo, no me imaginaba que tuviera ese tipo de físico — Dijo Sun muy impresionado.

— ¿No es acaso el mismo Nerd que apenas manejaba una espada? ¿O será acaso un actor que se le parece? — Cuestiona Neptune un poco confundido e intrigado.

Nora se queda petrificada y con la cara roja, mirando a su líder casi como si estuviera hipnotizada — _Ahora Jaunny se ve tan… Bien…_

Yang esboza una sonrisa boba y casi que le sale corazones en las pupilas, e incluso le comienza a salirle un pequeño hilo de sangre por la nariz — _A Mama Yang le gusta, a mama Yang le gusta…_

La heredera Schnee se puso roja como un tomate y desvío la mirada, mientras a la vez su corazón no paraba de palpitar de manera acelerada — _Esto no puede ser posible… Jaune siendo sexy… Para colmo esta Neptune… ¡¿Por qué el mundo me pone en este dilema existencial?!_

— _¡Que se joda Sun! ¡Jaune está mucho más bueno! _— Grito mentalmente la felina Blake teniendo una larga sonrisa y con las orejas levantadas de la excitación sexual.

Entre Mercury, Emerald y Cinder…

— _Bah, yo la tengo más grande que él. Aparte que mi físico lo tengo por cuenta propia y no por arte de magia_ — Pensó Mercury con desdén, sin poder disimular la envidia que está sintiendo.

— _Bueno… No está mal… Hasta tendría una cita con ese chico para molestar a Mercury_ — Opino Emerald sonrojada y ligeramente riendo.

Cinder por su parte miraba al Héroe Jaune con fieros ojos de serpiente y relamiéndose los labios de la lujuria, hasta empuña su mano en un firme sentimiento de determinación — _Pero que bonito trofeo tenemos aquí… Lo tendré que hacerlo mío cuando vuelva, o cuando logre entrar a ese mundo_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— _Vaya… Entiendo que con magia uno puede cambiar de aspecto aunque sea de forma sutil… Y como que salió muy bien parado_ — Pensó el decano Ozpin de manera humorística y recordando con nostalgia, cuando la magia era común y de hombres como mujeres que hacían uso de artefactos, pociones, conjuros y hasta rituales de dudosa procedencia para tener un aspecto digno de los dioses.

La profesora Goodwitch se da un palmazo en la cara, intentando recuperar la cordura y quitarse de la cabeza todo pensamiento nada saludable — _¡Soy una maestra y el un estudiante! ¡No puedo tener ese tipo de relación! ¡Es obscena y de mal gusto!_

Pyrrha miraba todo con un brillo resplandeciente, acompañada de una larga sonrisa, corazones en las pupilas de los ojos, una preocupante hemorragia nasal y que parece que se comienza a escuchar campanas, trompetas y toda una ópera prima adornando la imaginación de la campeona de Mistral — _Estoy viendo el cielo y es real_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras el Héroe se sigue mirándose al espejo, la puerta se abre dejando entrar a…

— ¡Hola jefe! ¿Cómo te sientes? — Saluda Jack Frost entrando junto con Mog.

— Me siento bien… Y parece que tuve un ligero cambio para bien — Responde el joven mientras se mira otra vez al espejo y se frota la barbilla.

— Es bueno saber eso — Dijo Mog de manera cordial, luego frunce ligeramente el ceño en una expresión seria — Por cierto jefe… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

— ¿Lo último que recuerdo? — Quedando muy pensativo ante la interrogante, Jaune baja la mirada entrecerrando los ojos en hacer memoria del trágico acontecimiento donde presencio la muerte de gente inocente a manos de inescrupulosas creaturas de rasgos animales y comportamiento humanoide. En especial cuando dos de esos monstruos, en un acto de maldad pensaban romperle los huesos de las extremidades — Es extraño… Recuerdo a esos miserables que mataron a una familia entera. Y en ese entonces… Me enoje… Me enoje tanto que tenia unas ganas tremendas de hacerles pagar por tal crueldad, que de repente todo se volvió rojo y parecía como si mi mente se apagara… O tal vez caí en un estado de sueño… Honestamente no se como describirlo con exactitud — Voltea a mirar a sus compañeros — ¿Saben exactamente que paso en ese momento?

Entre el muñeco de nieve y la creatura alada se miran entre si con un gran grado de seriedad, hasta parece mostrarse muy preocupados. A lo que Jack responde — Es un poco complicado de explicarlo jefe… Si lo dijera, tal vez no le gustaría para nada saber la verdad

— ¿No gustarme? ¿Significa que yo?... ¿Hice algo malo? — Interroga el Héroe bajando la mirada, y luego de fruncir un poco el ceño en intentar reflexionar — Tengo una corazonada — Por mera curiosidad revisa su status y se encuentra con una intrigante revelación.

**Héroe Aprendiz**

**Nombre: Jaune Arc**

**Nivel: 13**

— _¡¿Nivel 13?!_ — Impactado por la revelación, inmediatamente checa sus estadísticas y resultan mucho más impactantes la abismal subida de puntos en cada apartado. Siendo más de 200 puntos las estadísticas comunes y en la Salud más de 600 puntos, y en Magia más de 800 puntos. Era algo difícil de creer que haya subido tanto, teniendo memoria que hace un momento era apenas alguien de nivel 5 con estadísticas nada destacables. Pero con un talento para las artes mágicas, que reflexionando en esto último. Decide checar su listado de magias aprendidas y ve con intriga unas nuevas que aparecieron sin tener idea de cómo.

**Beserk (Estado Maldito)**

**Cañón Borrador (Magia Todopoderosa)**

**Omega Bláster (Magia Todopoderosa)**

Desconcertado era la palabra clave en estos momentos. Porque en primer lugar… ¿De dónde salieron tales técnicas? ¿Cuál es su origen? ¿Y cuándo fue que las uso en primer lugar?... Tantas eran las incógnitas que dejaban, que no dudo en checar sus descripciones para por lo menos obtener una pista.

**CAÑÓN BORRADOR: Ataque de energía concentrada en un Orbe de color verde. De suficiente potencia destructiva para exterminar a cualquier objetivo y desintegrarlo sin dejar ni una sola partícula, logrando borrar al objetivo de la existencia en caso que no pueda soportar el ataque.**

**MODO DE USO: Concentrar grandes cantidades de energía en la mano (Independientemente si es derecha o izquierda) Hasta crear un Orbe verde y lanzarlo hacia el objetivo.**

**OMEGA BLÁSTER: Versión más terrorífica del Cañón Borrador, que consiste en lanzar un Orbe verde al objetivo y una vez insertado seguir concentrado más energía a distancia para que el orbe crezca a un tamaño descomunal y genere una gran explosión que todo lo destruye y borra de la existencia.**

**MODO DE USO: Idéntico a como se ejecuta el Cañón Borrador, con la diferencia de que el Orbe verde al impactar contra el objetivo no explota. Sino que se tiene que concentrar más energía a distancia sea con cualquiera de las manos**

— _Siento que las conozco de alguna parte… Creo recordar unas películas de una caricatura que veía de niño, donde el villano lanzaba orbes verdes que todo lo destruía_ — Pensó analíticamente el Héroe Aprendiz con hacer memoria de su infancia. Hasta recordando una vez que jugo con sus hermanas en imitar aquella película, con el Héroe de niño tomando el papel del villano que le parecía bastante genial y sus hermanas en ser las Heroínas de la película… Que tras aquella nostálgica experiencia prosigue a investigar de la última técnica por analizar.

**BERSERK: Estado Maldito donde el usuario entra en un estado de furia ciega que multiplica sus estadísticas por 10. Pero en consecuencia el usuario se vuelve en una imparable máquina de matar carente de raciocinio y empatía por la vida, que asesina a enemigos y aliados por igual. Y solo puede ser detenido si recibe un daño masivo que lo deje inconsciente o directamente lo mate, o si de alguna manera se logra calmar al usuario sea mediante métodos convencionales o magia especializada en curar estados alterados o calmar al objetivo. **

**Como dato extra, si el usuario logra subir de nivel bajo este estado. Obtiene 20 extras en todas sus estadísticas junto a las que se obtienen por nivelación de armas y habilidades, y más en las de salud y magia. Siendo bastante útil a la hora de subir de nivel, aunque eso puede implicar haber matado a posibles aliados y gente inocente en el proceso.**

**MODO DE USO: Es un estado meramente situacional, que solo es usado si el usuario experimenta un gigantesco sentimiento de ira acompañada de unas enormes ganas de matar y un odio concentrado. De manera que si se efectuó, el usuario tendrá notorios cambios físicos como aumento de masa muscular, ojos completamente blancos, colmillos en los dientes y aumento de tamaño corporal. Que una vez pasado el estado, el usuario vuelve parcialmente a la normalidad conservando parte del aumento de masa muscular, una piel y facciones libre de imperfecciones. Pero será incapaz de recordar todo lo que haya hecho estando en modo Berserk.**

— ¿Entonces yo? ¿Qué hice exactamente cuando estaba en ese modo Berserk? — Fue la pregunta que Jaune le lanza a sus compañeros mágicos — Por favor sean honestos

Ante la seria pregunta, ambos entes se miran un poco inseguros en saber cómo contestar. Pero que después de unos segundos de reflexionarlo entre Jack y Mog esbozan unas sonrisas con relativa seguridad, mientras el muñeco de nieve da un paso adelante a responder.

— Para que sepa jefe. Nadie inocente salió herido por usted, al contrario llegaste a matar a más de varios monstruos con su propio poder. Y se veía bastante genial

— Si, aparte que hiciste dos ataques que desintegraron a cada monstruo. Y sin dejar nada… Y era algo más o menos así — Mog imita la postura que uso el Héroe en su estado Berserk, donde el mismo Jaune mira con atención como el Moguri pareciera como si estuviera lanzando alguna pelota imaginaria.

— Ya veo… Pero entonces… ¿Qué hice al final? Digo ¿Termine en algún estado de sueño o algo parecido? — Insistió el Héroe Aprendiz sudando al frío.

Mog baja un poco la mirada en señal de preocupación — Bueno jefe… Lo que paso fue que los monstruos restantes unieron sus fuerzas en atacarte en conjunto. Sufrió de lleno el daño y perdió la consciencia en ese momento… Fue un milagro que la señorita Promestein con su nueva transformación pudiera hacerles frentes y acabar con todos ellos… Bueno los restantes, aparte de los que usted mato siendo un Berserk

Jaune reflexiona muy serio ante tal explicación, y hace un esfuerzo por intentar recordar el escenario que le relataron. Que tras medio minuto solo logra recordar unos pequeños trozos casi borrosos del como sufrió un dolor inmenso que lo dejo inconsciente… Hace un suspiro y muestra una expresión despreocupada, que en base a una sonrisa pregunta — ¿De casualidad saben en donde esta Promestein? — Ve como los dos niegan con la cabeza. Luego se vuelve a mirarse al espejo que notando la falta de ropa — Otra cosa chicos ¿Aquí hay ropa que pueda usar? No creo que este bien salir de aquí estando semi desnudo

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la oficina del director se respira un silencioso ambiente reflexivo, mientras ambos adultos cuestionan de manera seria respecto al estado actual del estudiante Arc.

— Ese estado Berserk me tiene muy preocupada — Opino la profesora Goodwitch mientras se ajusta los lentes.

— Para ser algo que en condiciones normales puede dar una situación catastrófica o ser una carta de triunfo. Le sentó bien al joven Arc a como se ve ahora — Dijo el decano poniendo la mano debajo del mentón.

— Preocupa que ese chico vuelva y en el escenario probable, entre en un arranque de ira que lo vuelva en un Berserk y cause un gran destrozo y se lleve la vida de muchas personas — Insinuó la profesora mientras se pone de brazos cruzados — Lo más sensato es mantener a ese chico bajo estricta vigilancia si llega a volver

— Entiendo su preocupación. Aunque… Tengo la corazonada de que si el joven Arc vuelva. Volverá como una persona normal en base cómo funciona el mundo donde está, si es que claro está que esas reglas de nivelación, estadísticas y magias se puedan aplicar en Renmant en el hipotético caso que ocurra — Comento Ozpin mientras echa un vistazo a la ventana.

En la celda donde está custodiada Pyrrha, esta suspira de alivio y sonríe en ver que todo termino bien. Pero luego su expresión cambia a una de preocupación por un detalle que no para de inquietarla — _Estado Berserk… Espero que sea la última vez en ver a Jaune así_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Recordatorio cuando el líder vuelva… Nunca, pero nunca hacerlo enojar — Propuso Nora girando la cabeza varias veces.

— ¿Acaso ese chico se expuso ante los rayos gamma para ponerse así? — Comento Sun mirando confuso tal explicación.

— ¿Cañón Borrador y Omega Bláster? Hmm… Creo haberlos visto en alguna película o en un videojuego — Dijo Neptune intentando hacer memoria.

— No me extraña que Jaune sea fan de Dragon Boy. Fue un gran programa que marco muchas infancias y tiene incontables películas, videojuegos y mucha mercancía en toda Renmant — Decía Blake recordando con mucho regocijo su gran fanatismo del show televisivo antes mencionado de un niño con cola de mono, que viaja en una nube voladora a recolectar 8 esferas mágicas para pedir un deseo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que chico vomito puede usar ataques de series de televisión, videojuegos, comics y de otras obras de ficción como ataques? — Dijo Yang con los ojos muy abiertos mientras procesa semejante dato — ¡NECESITO IR A ESE MUNDO Y PODER USAR TODO TIPO DE PODERES!

Del lado de los agentes de Salem, se quedan muy interesados por la información de tales habilidades.

— ¿Estado Berserk? Parece algo que nuestra reina le gustaría — Insinúo Mercury esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No lo creo… Aunque sea tentador, eso que mate enemigos y aliados por igual es demasiado arriesgado para ponerlo a prueba — Comento Emerald con mucha seriedad.

— Más interesante es saber que ese chico hizo realidad ataques extraído de obras ficticias en ese mundo ¿Imaginen las posibilidades que eso conlleva? — Propuso Cinder esbozando una media sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Minutos después de que el joven Héroe esperase sentado en un banquillo mientras juega un videojuego en su Scroll, ve la puerta abrirse y entre Jack y Mog cargan un cofre de madera. Y lo dejan en medio de la habitación, mientras que Jaune curioso abre el cofre.

— Tuvimos algunos problemas en encontrar ropa que le quedase bien en usted jefe. Por lo que me tome la libertad de usar de mi alquimia para hacerle un conjunto de armadura que de seguro le va a encantar — Afirma Mog esbozando una larga sonrisa.

El Héroe mientras indaga en las prendas ve un peto de acero y un par de hombreras del mismo metal — Hmm… Interesante. Lo mejor que puedo usarlo sin electrocutarme — Mira la puerta estando medio abierta — Chicos… ¿Podrían esperar afuera y cerrar la puerta? Es que necesito privacidad para cambiarme

Pasado un tiempo, Jaune se mira al espejo con probarse su nuevo conjunto de ropa. Y a simple vista no parece tan diferente a como se veía anteriormente, pero hay varias diferencias que resaltan a la vista, tal es el caso de la chaqueta blanca sin mangas de bordes dorados y unas líneas roja que cubre las caderas y lleva una cintura con más de cuatro mini estuches para llevar ítems como pociones, bombas o guardar el Scroll de manera más práctica. A la vez lleva un cuello de tortuga azul marino que pasa casi desapercibido tanto por la chaqueta más por las hombreras con bordes dorados y unas líneas azules, las protecciones de cuero en los antebrazos, los brazaletes que también tienen bordes dorados y un par de guantes de cuero. Los pantalones son azul marino oscuro y lleva un par de botas de cuero que traen unas rodilleras de acero.

— _Es casi lo mismo que llevaba… Pero más adecuado para este mundo…_ — Pensó el Aprendiz mientras se frota la barbilla de manera pensativa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En los extensos pasillos del castillo se encuentra caminando la joven guerrera Lucina, que mientras avanza tranquilamente por la zona de repente llega a ver algo que comienza a llamarle la atención.

— ¿Hmm? — Mira hacia el piso y ve lo que parece ser una canica blanca, o tal vez alguna perla que yace rodando en el piso. Que desconociendo la naturaleza de dicho objeto se agacha a recogerlo y lo inspecciona detenidamente.

— Disculpa ¿Me lo puedes devolver? — Pidió Mog amablemente estando a espaldas de la chica de cabello azul, y la joven al darse la vuelta se sorprende ante la pequeña creatura. Que no evito quedarse estática por unos momentos en apreciarla a detalle, luego mira la canica blanca que tiene en la mano y se lo pasa a Mog — Gracias señorita

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya la encontraste? — Pregunta Jack Frost que acaba de llegar a inspeccionar.

Lucina mira a aquel muñeco de nieve de aspecto caricaturesco que conversa con el pequeño animal de pompón rojo, que no pudiendo evitar en dejarse seducir por la ternura que emana aquellas creaturas. Se acerca a dar unos pasos y se agacha a preguntarles teniendo la cara ruborizada — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pyrrha no para de mirar la escena con un tic nervioso, mientras se maldice mentalmente — _No por favor. Ella no de nuevo_

Mientras tanto en la enfermería cierta heredera no paraba de desear de todo corazón de tener a Jack Frost y a Mog de cerca.

**-.-.-.-.-**

De vuelta en los pasillos del castillo la guerrera se encuentra avanzando mientras que tiene entre sus brazos a Jack Frost y Mog luego de haberse presentado.

— Estábamos jugando mientras que esperábamos que jefe se pusiera su nueva ropa que le acabamos de obsequiarle — Explico Mog mientras sonríe.

— ¿Jefe? ¿Quién es su dueño o es alguien quien respetan mucho? — Pregunta Lucina un poco confundida.

— Es alguien muy genial y fuerte. Y para ser un Héroe de otro mundo, aprende magia bastante rápido — Afirma Jack Frost de manera exaltada.

— _¿Es rápido aprendiendo magia? ¿Me pregunto quién de los cuatro héroes será? _— Pensó Lucina muy intrigada.

— ¡Por allí! ¡En la habitación de aquella puerta se encuentra el jefe! — Señalo el muñeco de nieve con el dedo índice.

Estando frente de la puerta, la joven guerrera baja a ambas creaturas y en ese entonces la puerta es abierta mientras que Lucina permanece agachada.

— Hola Lucina — Saluda Jaune esbozando una cálida sonrisa — ¿Te estabas divirtiendo con Jack Frost y Mog?

— ¿Eh? — La chica de largo cabello azul levanta la cabeza y al ver fijamente al Héroe Aprendiz directamente a los ojos, sintió como si su mente fuese transportada a otro mundo. Uno lleno de una celestial luz que ilumina un gran campo de girasoles, mientras aparece Jaune extendiendo su mano acompañada de una brillante sonrisa para invitarla a bailar entre las flores. Definitivamente estaba disfrutando de su propio paraíso.

Devuelta a la realidad, el Héroe Jaune mira extrañado a la joven guerrera — ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?

— Algo me dice que esta chica no está en si misma... Como que parece hipnotizada — Susurro Mog a Jack mientras este asiente.

Más extrañado queda Jaune al ver como Lucina con los ojos cerrados esboza una sonrisa boba y baja la mirada con ambas manos en las mejillas. Pareciendo estar muy feliz de algo en particular, por lo que sin más el Aprendiz pone las manos en los hombros de Lucina y comienza a agitarla — Hola ¿Estás ahí? Contesta por favor

— ¿Ah? — Lucina despierta de su fantasía y al ver como el Aprendiz lo mira preocupado, y al comprender lo que paso. La joven guerrera comienza a ponerse roja como un tomate y de la vuelta muy avergonzada — ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro en nombre de mi padre Chrom!

— ¿Mmmm? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? — Pregunta Jaune sin entender nada.

— ¡NADA! ¡No pasó nada, lo juro! — Grito la guerrera saliéndole humos por las orejas y con espirales en los ojos — ¡En serio no pasó nada! Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Digo la verdad! Ja, ja, ja, ja

Tanto el Héroe como las pequeñas creaturas quedaron muy extrañados ante el comportamiento de la chica. Que entre los tres, Jack le pregunta al Héroe — Por cierto jefe ¿Que planeas hacer?

— ¿Que tal ir afuera a entrenar? — Sugiere el Héroe Aprendiz, luego voltea a ver — Oye Lucina ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

— Aahh bueno. No le veo problema je, je, je — Contesta la guerrera azul riendo de forma nerviosa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Parece que alguien está enamorada? — Insinúa Yang con una sonrisa felina.

— _Necesitare escribirlo y guardar esto para mis libros_ — Pensó Blake envuelta en sus fantasías eróticas.

— Bueno... No puedo culparla. Hasta yo caería ante tal encanto — Pensó la heredera sonrojada y desviando la mirada apenada.

— ¿Quién esa preciosidad de cabello azul? — Pregunta Sun con una larga sonrisa mirando a Lucina.

— Parece que se llama Lucina. Es bastante bonita, ese Jaune parece ser su interés romántico — Insinuó Neptune haciendo un gesto pensativo — Ese chico se ganó la lotería. Yo sin pensarlo le pediría una cita

Sin que se dieran cuenta el fauno primate y su amigo estaban recibiendo discretas miradas provenientes de...

— _Tanto que quiere salir conmigo, y ahora se fija en otra chica. Realmente es un caso perdido_ — Opino Blake con mucho desdén y teniendo la mirada ensombrecida.

— _¿¡Cómo se atreve en decir eso!? ¡Para colmo estando yo cerca! _— Grito mentalmente Weiss mirando irritada a Neptune mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

Del lado de los agentes de Salem, Mercury desvía la mirada hacía un lado mientras opina — Que hijo de puta tan arrogante... ¿Ahora las chicas se desmayan ante el? Solo le pasa por arte de magia, solo eso

— _Hmmm... Esa vestimenta que lleva, lo hace ver como todo un príncipe azul común en los cuentos de hadas... Y lo hace ver muy deseable_ — Opino Cinder con el dedo índice debajo del mentón y sonriendo de manera seductora.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la oficina del decano, el mismo llega a reírse ligeramente ante el nuevo poder de su estudiante — Quién lo diría... El joven Arc parece haber obtenido un talento especial ante las señoritas. Como la joven Lucina ¿Qué opinas profesora?

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues... Esperemos que ese talento, solo se quede en su estadía en ese mundo fantástico. Y lo digo por su propio bien — Responde Goodwitch con los brazos cruzados mientras mira hacia otra dirección teniendo un claro sonrojo — _ Y debo quitarme de la cabeza, todas esas obscenas fantasías de tener una aventura con ese estudiante... No quiero poner en riesgo mi imagen y reputación_

Mientras que con Pyrrha, es rodeada por una siniestra roja de odio puro. Que cada vez se hace más intensa, mientras levanta la mirada con una gran sombra negra cubriendo los ojos. A excepción de un espeluznante ojo rojo en la parte izquierda — _¡Maldita seas Lucina! ¡No solo quieres seducir a mi líder! ¡Sino que tienes la osadía de robarme mis profundas fantasías románticas!_

**-.-.-.-.-**

En los campos de entrenamiento a fuera del castillo. En una parte se encuentra la guerrera Lucina teniendo en sus brazos al Moguri y a Jack Frost, mientras que al frente se encuentra el Héroe Aprendiz haciendo unos estiramientos para calentar el cuerpo.

— 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... — Jaune estira las piernas, luego los brazos y por último las caderas — ¡Bien! ¡Estoy listo!... ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— Oye jefe ¿Por qué no haces las nuevas dos técnicas que pudiste hacer ayer? — Propuso el muñeco de nieve levantando el puño.

— Si, esos orbes verdes que lanzaste contra esos monstruo — Asiente Mog con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Orbes verdes? ¿Es algún tipo de magia curativa? — Pregunta la joven guerrera con mucha curiosidad.

Ante la propuesta, Jaune se queda pensativo por varios segundos con mirar hacia abajo con una expresión seria — _¿Será conveniente hacerlo?_ — Levanta la mirada y se fija en una diana aislada — _¿tal vez deba probarlo?_ — Cerrando sus ojos y recordando tanto su niñez, como haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo sucedido ayer. Tanto que lentamente en la mano derecha se forma un pequeño orbe verde, que llegando a crecer un poco más hasta tener el tamaño de una bala de cañón lo lanza a la diana y explota a una gran magnitud. Con tal de dejar un pequeño agujero de casi un metro de profundidad — _ ¿Así que eso es el Cañón Borrador? _

La guerrera azul quedo boquiabierta ante tal demostración de poder, que no dijo nada por más de un minuto. A la vez que el dúo de entes mágicos miraban con expresiones serias de como su líder, estando completamente consciente réplica uno de los ataques que ejecuto estando en aquel modo Berserk

— ¿Tal vez deba probar ese Omega Bláster más tarde? Y en un lugar aislado, y deshabitado — Reflexiono el Héroe Aprendiz estando de brazos cruzados, mirando con seriedad el rastro de destrucción que hizo con su poder.

— Increíble — Decía la guerrera Lucina todavía impresionada. Luego fija la mirada hacia el chico quién hizo el ataque — ¿Eres un mago? Porqué ese hechizo fue genial en muchos aspectos

— Si y no... Se supone que soy un Aprendiz de Héroe. Que a diferencia del Héroe de la Lanza, el Arco y la espada. Estoy especializado en diversas armas y equipamientos, pero según mis estadística tengo mejor desempeño respecto a la magia — Detallo Jaune haciendo un gesto de tener la mano izquierda en su barbilla, mirando a donde disparo, para luego voltear ligeramente la mirada — En otras palabras, la magia aparentemente. es mi mejor talento. Por lo que tal vez sea más un mago, que un Héroe en si

— ¡Así es! — Asiente Jack Frost emocionado — Jefe tiene un gran talento para habilidades mágicas, al grado que imita hechizos con tan solo verlos una vez

— ¿Imitar hechizos de solo verlos? ¿Eso es cierto? — Pregunta la guerrera Lucina, viendo muy intrigada al Héroe.

— Bueno... Si tienes una técnica, o hechizo que mostrar. Puede que haga el intentó — Insinúo el joven Héroe mientras se rasca la cabeza.

— Tengo una idea — Mog camina unos pasos hacia adelante y mira una diana — Jefe, presta mucha atención a lo que haré — Levanta su dedo índice y hace un pequeño destello rojo que poco a poco se agrándese, al grado de tener el tamaño de una pelota de tenis — ¡Dodonpa! — Dispara un láser que va directo al centro de la diana y explota al instante — ¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Lucina se queda estupefacta tras ver como aquella pequeña creatura hizo explotar la diana — _Para ser muy adorable... Tiene un ataque muy genial_

— Hmm... Parece sencillo — Decía el Héroe Aprendiz viendo con intriga tal ataque, que viendo que casi todas las dianas están ocupadas. Mira hacia el cielo a un pájaro volar, por lo que se dispone a levantar su dedo índice — ¡Dodonpa! — Y logra disparar el láser rojo, pero no logra atinarlo al pájaro por no haber apuntado bien — Hay carajo, falle

**TÉCNICA APRENDIDA:**

**Dodonpa (Ataque de penetración)**

— Increíble... Realmente imitaste esa técnica — Dijo Lucina con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

— Creó que ya es suficiente en demostrar magia... Debería de probar otras armas que aún no dominó — Jaune se queda de brazos cruzados mientras se pone a pensar en la siguiente arma — Tal vez debería de probar un arco, para así mejorar mi puntería... Aunque no sé cómo usar un arco

— Yo... Conozco a una amiga que es muy buena arquera. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarte — Propuso Lucina un poco pensativa — Iré a hablar con ella

— Esta bien, esperaré aquí — Asiente el Héroe Aprendiz mientras toma asiento.

A casi unos 10 minutos de esperar, el joven Héroe yace haciendo unos ejercicios con su escudo para mejorar lo poco que le falta al maximizar el nivel del arma. Que ya terminado, alguien por detrás aparece.

— Disculpa... ¿Tu eres el Héroe Aprendiz? — Al escuchar eso, Jaune se da la vuelta y ve a una joven de corto cabello negro con ojos del mismo... Y unos resaltantes bustos copa D con ese escote al descubierto. Viste un conjunto de ropa verde como esa blusa sin mangas con unos abultados pantalones verdes, también partes marrones como los guantes y botas de cuero. Lleva una hombrera de acero en su hombro izquierdo que le cubre todo el antebrazo de ese lado. Y carga en su mano izquierda un arco de madera de tono brillante, por su color gris opaco... La arquera se muestra con una expresión un poco tímida y reservada.

— Que hermosa — Pensó Jaune ruborizado y embobado ante la modesta belleza de la chica arquera. Y lentamente asiente la cabeza — Si... Sí, soy el Héroe Aprendiz Jaune Arc... Y es un gusto conocerla, señorita...

— Noire... Me llamo Noire, y es un gusto conocerle Héroe Arc — Asiente la arquera de manera gentil — Una amiga me pidió que te ayudará en manejar el arco y la flecha... ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Eh... Si... No se usar el arco... Por lo que no me molesta la ayuda — Contestó el Héroe con un poco de torpeza, dándose la vuelta para ocultar lo roja que tiene.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Nueva enemiga, nueva enemiga, nueva enemiga... — Fueron las palabras de Pyrrha, dictadas en un tono robótico con las pupilas de los ojos brillando en intenso rojo de la intención asesina.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el joven Arc... Es una señorita bastante hermosa, con un toque modesto que le da mucho encanto — Opino el director sonriendo mientras termina su café.

Por el otro lado la profesora Goodwitch, no paraba de mirar con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de la incomodidad. Teniendo como único pensamiento en mente — _¿Cómo es que las tiene así de grandes?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— _¿Cómo es que las tiene a ese tamaño? _— Pensó la heredera Schnee con la mirada azul de la incomodidad, a la par de un sentimiento de envidia.

— ¡Pero que belleza! — Fue el grito de felicidad de Sun y Neptune mirando con largas sonrisas y con los ojos brillando del entusiasmo. E ignorantes del aura negativa que emana Blake y Weiss…

— La presencia de esa chica me molesta — Opino Blake estando irritada de como Sun mira embobado a la arquera.

— Me siento derrotada de solo verla… No me gusta — Dijo Yang con un poco de tristeza, al ver como alguien la gano en proporciones de bustos.

— ¿No les parece genial esa técnica que mi líder imito? — Señalo Nora muy emocionada.

Del otro lado…

— Hay si, porque eres un Héroe te caen todas las chicas lindas — Opino Mercury mirando con notoria envidia a la nueva ayudante de Jaune Arc.

— ¿En serio puede existir una chica con esas… Esas… Esas bolsas? — Cuestiono Emerald sintiéndose inferior como mujer.

— Puff… Yo soy mucho más que un par de bustos, tengo elegancia, genialidad, personalidad y mucho carisma que cualquier hombre desearía — Decía Cinder en intentar defender su orgullo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El Héroe Jaune en un esfuerzo por seguir las instrucciones de la arquera, se posiciona en frente de una de las tantas dianas de la zona. Cargando un arco en su mano izquierda y con la otra preparando la flecha, mientras escucha lo que la arquera Noire dicta — Concentra la vista, mira fijamente a dónde quieres apuntar. Concéntrate y respira

— Ok — Asiente lentamente el Héroe Aprendiz, que luego de mirar fijamente la diana a la que está apuntando con la flecha. Al momento de por fin lanzarla — ¡No! Falle

— No te preocupes. A la primera vez no es tan fácil acertar, puedes que mejores al intentar más de una vez — Aconsejo la arquera esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Eso crees? — Cuestiono el frustrado Héroe. Que saca otra flecha y apunta mirando detenidamente la diana... Y — Maldición, falle otra vez — Saca otra flecha y vuelve a fracasar en atinar la diana... Que ya al 10mo intento — ¡Lo logre! ¡Si! — La flecha logra aceptar al centro de la diana.

— ¿Lo ves? Es cuestión de intentar. La práctica hace el maestro — Dijo Noire levantando un pulgar arriba en tono motivacional.

— Oh si, a seguir intentando — Motivado por su logro, Jaune se dispone a sacar la flecha de la diana y también recoger las demás que quedaron dispersadas. Para volver a apuntar y... — Oh por favor ¿De nuevo falle?

— Bueno... Aunque hayas acertado una vez, no significa que te hayas vuelto experto — Comento Noire un poco apenada mientras se rasca la mejilla — Lo siento, pero es importante aceptar la realidad de las cosas

— Ahhh... Esto es más difícil que usar una espada — Responde el Héroe Jaune mirando con fastidio la diana mientras baja la cabeza de la frustración.

— Disculpa jefe — Interviene Mog estando frente del Héroe — ¿Por qué no intentas usar un arma similar? Como por ejemplo — Toma el arco del Héroe, y haciendo uso de la alquimia transforma el arco en una ballesta negra — ¿Cómo esto? Si te sirve

— ¿Una ballesta? — Jaune agarra el arma modificada y ve que tiene una mirilla para apuntado. En que se posiciona apuntando a la diana, y apretando el gatillo logra acertar al centro de la diana — ¡Funciona! ¡Gracias Mog! ¡Eres un genio!

— De nada jefe. Siempre es bueno buscar alternativas — Asiente el Moguri de manera complaciente.

— ¿Puede hacer eso? — Pensó la arquera mirando impresionada ante el acto de magia de la creatura blanca.

Jaune siguió disparando flechas con la ballesta negra, hasta que...

**NIVEL DE ARMA SUBIDO: D**

— Hasta me sube el nivel. Es más genial de lo que imagine — Dijo Jaune muy emocionado mientras sigue disparando flechas hasta rematar la diana.

— Guau... Parece una interesante arma — Dijo Noire mirando la ballesta negra.

El Héroe Aprendiz se queda pensativo mirando a la arquera que lo ayudo. Y baja mirada hacia el arma que lleva — ¿Quieres probar? Es bastante fácil. Solo tienes que apuntar y apretar el gatillo

— Gracias — Noire toma la ballesta y guiándose de como el chico la uso. Camina hacia otra diana, apunta y aprieta el gatillo — Es verdad... Es sencillo de usar — Dispara otras flechas seguidas, apuntando con gran precisión — Ja, ja, ja es bastante divertido

Jack se queda curioso mirando lo pensativo que esta el Héroe Jaune. Que no duda en preguntare — ¿Que pasa jefe? ¿En qué piensas?

— Si Mog volvió el arco en una ballesta mediante la alquimia... ¿Porque no modificar otras armas? Para que sean más poderosas y efectivas — Insinúo el Héroe mientras ve en el piso la cantidad de espadas tiradas. Que revisando por esos lares ve una espada desechada en mejor estado en comparación con las demás, toma el arma y la levanta mirando a detalla — Mog una pregunta ¿Se puede modificar cualquier arma con la alquimia? ¿Sin restricción ni complicaciones?

— Si... Y no jefe — Responde el Moguri con una expresión seria — Podrías moldear el arma en otra cosa, pero seguiría siendo un objeto del mismo nivel en sus estadísticas, y si quieres hacerlo más efectivo. Tendrías combinarlo con otros materiales como metales, minerales, gemas y hasta partes de un monstruo

— Hmm... Gracias por el dato — El Héroe vuelve a mirar la espada — Veamos en que puedo transformarla — Mira hacia otro lado y nota algunas espadas oxidadas, escudos rotos, y partes de armaduras desgastadas. Que recoge un poco de cada una y luego las junta en un lugar. De ahí clava la espada en el piso junto a los demás objetos desechados, extiende ambas manos de manera frontal mientras cierra los ojos para concentrarse.

**¡FLAAASSSHHH!**

Una explosión de luz ilumino toda la zona, haciendo que todo el mundo se voltea a mirar lo que está pasando. Hasta que aquella luz blanca termina por desaparecer.

— Listo — Jaune sonríe ante su nuevo invento, que mirando a detalle es una curiosa fusión de una espada medieval, con una motosierra. Cuyas características resaltan por la longitud del sable de unos 1,20 metros de largo con afilados dientes rodeando los bordes. Una empuñadura negra cuya parte superior es de una resaltante y robusta forma rectangular. Que hace pensar que lleva un complejo motor adentro más un switch de encendido y apagado, la misma a su derecha lleva un sujetador metálico unida a la parte inferior de la empuñadura. El joven Héroe carga la nueva arma y con un poco de esfuerzo la levanta — Woow... Vaya que pesa... Tal vez sea algo difícil de maniobrar

— Disculpa Héroe — Interviene uno de los soldados, que mira muy intrigado el arma que está en manos del Héroe Aprendiz.

— Esto... Se llama Espada Motosierra, y es un arma que hice a través de la alquimia... Se trata de un arma muy común de mi mundo — Afirmo el Héroe mientras pulsa el switch para encender la motosierra y corta un escudo oxidado como si fuera mantequilla — Es un arma bastante practica para otras cosas, aparte de la batalla

— ¡Haaaahh! — Expresiones de asombro inundaron el campo, inclusive la arquera también se quedo asombrada ante el nuevo tipo de arma que hizo el Héroe Aprendiz.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Hmmm?... No recuerdo que se hayan manufacturado un arma de esas características — Comento la heredera mirando confundida la espada motosierra.

— Ni yo, pero debo admitir que esa arma se ve genial — Opino Blake esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto! ¡Te amo Jaune! ¡Estoy segura que mi hermanita le encantara saber esto! — Exclama Yang con brillo en los ojos y fantaseando ante la posibilidad de que Ruby Rose viniese con un largo pergamino de cosas enlistadas, tan largo que nunca terminaría.

— Wooow ¿Realmente se puede hacer eso en ese mundo? Es más genial de lo pensado — Comento Neptune impresionado.

— Qué raro… Siento haber visto un arma así en un videojuego — Dijo Sun mirando la espada motosierra de manera pensativa — Pero no me acuerdo de cual

— Creo que mi líder debe de ser fan de W%#$&"#% 4000$ — Señalo Nora teniendo una pipa lanzando humo de la nada.

— ¿Por qué tu voz hizo esos sonidos? — Pregunta Neptune bastante confundido.

— Son los efectos anti-copyright. Ideal para que no nos desmoneticen — Explico Nora mientras le habla directamente al lector de este Fanfiction — ¿No lo crees amigo?

— ¿Desmonetizar qué? ¿Y a quien se supone que le hablas? — Cuestiona Sun sin entender nada y con varios signos de interrogación por encima de la cabeza.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Fascinante, jamás había visto un arma así

— Realmente los Héroes tienen habilidades que van más allá de nuestra comprensión

— Con un Héroe así el reino estará a salvo

Montones de halagos recibe el Héroe Aprendiz que se sonroja un poco, rascándose la nuca — Gracias… ¿De casualidad alguien tiene un roble grande o un árbol muerto?

Entre algunos soldados, traen unos árboles recién caídos para ponerlos en frente del joven Héroe y este haciendo uso de su nuevo invento. Hace un tajo lateral de la madera y enciende la máquina para cortarla progresivamente, y repite el mismo procedimiento varias veces. En dejar los árboles en pequeños trozos de madera — ¿Lo ven gente? Esta arma tiene un uso bastante útil para otras tareas

Los soldados no paraban de aplaudir y ver aquella arma corta madera como el gran invento del momento. Hasta un joven estudiante avanza a preguntarle directamente — Señor Héroe ¿Qué más puede crear con su magia?

— Hmmm… Veamos — El Héroe Jaune junta la madera que partido, junto a otras armas en mal estado en un pequeño cúmulo de madera y metal. Que enseguida extiende las manos abiertas, concentrando parte de su energía mágica.

**¡FLAAAAASSSSHHHHH!**

Tras otro deslumbrante destello de luz, más de uno se quedó extrañado ante el peculiar objeto que fue materializado con partes metálicas y de madera distribuidas de manera no vista ante los ojos de los soldados, o por otras personas en todo el reino de Melromarc. Siendo una especie de palos metálicos que en la parte inferior constituye de una madera que parece una especie de sujetador y que en medio del metal y la madera hay un gatillo, que por debajo de los palos hay otra madera que también parece una especie de sujetador para posicionar las manos… Pero, ante los ojos de Jaune no es más que una simple escopeta de doble cañón. Que al intentar agarrarla, sufre una descarga eléctrica similar al tocar un arma no correspondiente, y ante ese detalle no duda en sacar su Scroll para revisarlo a detalle.

**Súper Escopeta de Doble Cañón**

**NEGATIVO: Necesita tener nivel de Destreza C en Arcos, para poder usarlo adecuadamente.**

— _Quién lo diría… Puedo hacer armas de niveles avanzados_ — Pensó el Héroe Jaune bastante curioso ante tal descubrimiento. Guarda su Scroll en el bolsillo y mira a los espectadores para informarles — ¡Caballeros! ¡Esta arma que acabo de crear con la magia de la alquimia! ¡Es una proveniente de mi mundo! ¡Y se llama Escopeta! ¡Pero esta no es una escopeta cualquiera! ¡Hice una Súper Escopeta que dispara poderosos proyectiles mejor que una escopeta ordinaria de mi mundo! — Mira a uno de sus compañeros de aventuras — Jack ¿Crees que puedes hacerme el favor de usar esta arma para exhibición?

El muñeco de nieve responde con un saludo militar — ¡A la orden jefe! — Carga la dichosa arma entre sus manos mientras sonríe muy confiado — No se preocupe jefe, sé muy bien cómo usar esta arma. Porque las he visto muy seguido en mi mundo de dónde vengo, hasta conozco a gente que sabe usarlas

— _¿Provienes de otro mundo? Vaya información _— Pensó Jaune sorprendido ante la repentina revelación, pero enseguida sonríe de manera ligera a responder — Eso lo hace mucho más fácil. Ahora demuéstrales a todos estos nobles caballeros el gran poder de esa arma

Jack Frost con darse la vuelta mira fijamente una de las dianas de entrenamiento presentes en el campo, sujeta con mucha firmeza la escopeta mientras apunta con mucha concentración al objetivo. Aprieta el gatillo y su solo disparo significo en un gran sonido de carácter explosivo que intimido a más de uno, más cuando la potencia de fuego del disparo fue tan potente para que la diana quedara hecha trizas tras el disparo e inclusive se pueden apreciar algunas grietas del muro a donde estaba la diana. Luego mira hacia otra diana que esta lejos a unos 15 metros de distancia, frunce un poco el ceño para concentrar la puntería, y vuelve a disparar que de igual forma tal diana es destruida con quedar pequeños trozos de la misma esparcidas en el suelo. Tras eso Jack hace un vistoso giro de la escopeta con el dedo sujetando el gatillo, y luego sopla al humo que salía del par de cañones — Groovy

— Si Jack… Groovy… — Asiente el Héroe Aprendiz con una media sonrisa mientras se voltea ante los impactados soldados a decirles — ¡¿Lo ven caballeros?! ¡Este es el poder de la Súper Escopeta!

Gritos de asombro e de admiración inundaron todo el campo, en que no eran precisamente pocos quienes no paraban de elogiar la magia que hizo el Héroe en hacer aquella sofisticada arma de largo alcance que destruyo dos dianas con demasiada facilidad. Tanto era la admiración que llego un joven aprendiz de soldado muy entusiasmado a preguntar — Disculpa gran Héroe ¿Crees que pueda hacerme un arma como la que acaba de hacer?

— ¡Oye niño! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — Exclamo uno de los instructores al joven aprendiz entusiasta en tono de regaño — ¡¿No vez que es de muy mala educación aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de los Héroes?!

— No se preocupe señor, es normal que este tipo de cosas ocurran — Hablo Jaune de manera comprensiva mientras que adopta una postura pensativa al respecto — Se podría hacer más de una. Pero necesitaría un montón de los mismos materiales con que pude sintetizarla — Vuelve a mirar a su compañero Jack que apunta a otra diana con la escopeta y dispara — Aunque deben de tomar nota, que esa solo puede dar más de 20 disparos continuos. Una vez terminado la única forma de recargarla es mediante imbuirle energía mágica, para que así vuelva a disparar como se vio hace un momento

— ¿20 disparos? Qué curioso, por donde vengo estas armas solo daban para dos disparos como mucho — Comento el muñeco de nieve mientras observa el arma.

— Es que como esto es un mundo mágico, quise ser lo más práctico a la hora de sintetizar el arma y darle características útiles. Siendo la necesidad de ser recargado mediante magia, una de ellas — Explico Jaune mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza — O sea que lo tuve que adaptar bajo como funciona este mundo

— Pero Héroe ¿Crees que pueda cumplir mi petición? — Preguntó el joven soldado mientras que su superior se da un palmazo en la frente.

— Lamento si estoy siendo desconsiderado, pero primero quisiera terminar con mi entrenamiento para luego hacer otras cosas — Se lamenta el Héroe Aprendiz bajando la mirada — Lo siento si te decepcione

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Verga! ¡A eso le llamo una Súper Escopeta! — Exclamo Sun muy impresionado y con estrellas en las pupilas — ¡Debería de pedirle que me haga una cuando regrese!

— ¡Y yo quiero que me haga una versión gigantesca de mi bebe! — Grito Nora alzando su martillo a lo alto.

— Con una habilidad así tendría un privilegiado puesto en la compañía de mi padre — Opino Weiss con un gesto pensativo mientras se imagina a Jaune con su propio taller de ingeniería de armamento militar de nueva generación, financiada por la Schnee Dust Company.

— Puede que Jaune le queda mejor ser un Héroe que ser un Cazador. Al menos aquí está destacando por cuenta propia — Insinúo Blake mirando fijamente al Héroe Aprendiz.

— Pero… ¿No creen que Jaune está haciendo trampa? — Opino Yang levantando una ceja — Digo, se supone que está en un mundo de fantasía medieval. Que esté usando armas modernas, y posiblemente puede hacer armas más geniales que eso… ¿No desbalancearía la experiencia de juego?

— Interesante cuestión Xiao-Long — Contesto la heredera Schnee de manera reflexiva — Tal vez Jaune esta como si hiciera algún Hack legal, bajo las reglas de ese mundo… Pero, si el junto a los demás Héroes vinieron bajo la labor de salvar a ese mundo de un peligro inminente. Veo lógico y comprensible recurrir a armas potentes para cumplir la labor de manera efectiva

Por parte de un envidioso Mercury — Tienen a chicas lindas tras suyo, lanza poderes geniales de programas de televisión y ahora puede fabricar armas poderosas con magia… ¿¡Que mierda no puede hacer ese pendejo!?

— ¿Tal vez no pueda moldear su cuerpo y transformarse como esa chica pelirroja? — Dijo Emerald levantando ligeramente los hombros.

— Da igual, esa magia de alquimia es algo que a nuestra reina le encantaría poder hacer. Las posibilidades que puede otorgar son casi ilimitadas — Opino Cinder con bastante interés.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Hmm… Supongo que el joven Arc encontró su vocación. Eso que puede hacer de alquimia le otorga un potencial para hacer armas de todo tipo — Opino Goodwitch mientras se ajusta los lentes.

— De eso no hay duda. Sería bastante hilarante que al volver obtenga una subida de notas en su promedio, que lo pongan por encima de cualquier estudiante que haya asistido en esta academia. Y marque un nuevo estándar para futuras generaciones de cazadores — Asiente el decano mientras hecha un visto al estado de las cámaras de la academia — Aunque eso de Alquimia, lo más sensato que se mantenga en un total secreto. Más ante la posibilidad que una habilidad como esa caiga en manos equivocadas

En la celda donde Pyrrha esta confinada, se queda muy pensativa — _¿Hasta qué punto Jaune puede crear con la Alquimia? _

_Fantasía de Pyrrha_

_En medio de un bosque, se encuentra Pyrrha en vestido de novia junto a su esposo Jaune en ropa blanca de príncipe en frente de una humilde cabaña de madera._

— _Mi amor ¿Es aquí en donde viviremos? — Pregunto Jaune en tono solemne con el rostro brillando de manera elegante, con sus resaltantes ojos azules._

— _Así es querido — Asiente la alegre Pyrrha que sujeta el brazo derecho de su amago esposo — Quiero vivir en un lugar aislado de la civilización, sin molesta gente ni eso insufribles paparazis. Solos tu y yo_

— _Oh mi amada Pyrrha, agradezco el gesto — Responde el joven Héroe Arc empuñando su mano izquierda con una conmovedora sonrisa — ¡Pero!... Una hermosa mujer como usted, se merece algo mucho mejor que esta humilde morada… Propongo volverlo en un castillo de ensueño_

— _¿Un castillo de ensueño? ¿Cómo? — Pregunta la confundida enamorada._

— _De esta manera ¡ALQUIMIA! — El Héroe Arc extiende su mano derecha en un conjuro que proyecta un brillante círculo mágico de extraños jeroglíficos. Que en un momento estalla en una gran luz blanca._

— _Guau… — Pyrrha mira maravillada de como aquella cabaña en un instante se convirtió es un espléndido castillo mágico, que chica habría soñado vivir desde muy pequeña. Que ahora mismo está presenciando tal sueño hecho realidad._

— _¡Ahora mi hermosa Pyrrha Nikos! — Jaune toma las manos de su esposa mientras voltea a mirar al recién castillo — ¡Tengamos nuestro felices para siempre!_

_De vuelta a la realidad_

— Je, je, je Jaune basta. Eso no era necesario je, je, je… Aun no estoy lista para hacer bebes — Fueron las palabras de una Pyrrha que acaba de perder el sentido de la realidad, con las pupilas de los ojos reemplazadas por brillantes corazones rosados mientras un hilo de sangre le sale por la nariz. Estando en constantes risas un tanto inquietantes.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Volviendo al entrenamiento del Héroe Aprendiz Jaune Arc, va al bosque cargando la ballesta entre sus brazos y acompañado por los ya inseparables Jack Frost y Mog. A la vez que la arquera Noire camina cargando la escopeta de doble cañón en sus manos.

— ¡Héroe Jaune! ¡Esta arma es increíble! — Exclama Noire muy gustosa con la escopeta, mientras apunta a unos globos naranjas y al disparar los mata sin esfuerzo — ¡Puedo matar varios monstruos de un solo tiro! ¡Y ni siquiera tuve que apuntar a todos! ¡Es impresionante!

— Me alegra que te guste Noire — Comento el Héroe Jaune esbozado una tranquila sonrisa. Mientras no para de disparar flechas con la ballesta.

— Por cierto jefe ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunta Mog mostrando curiosidad.

— Vamos a una cueva de Goblins abandonada… O eso espero — Responde Jaune con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Una cueva de Goblins? ¿Pero porque jefe? — Interroga Jack mostrándose confundido.

— Es debido que hace un tiempo yo y Promestein fuimos allí para intentar subir de nivel… Y digamos que ella arraso con todos los Goblins sin casi dejar a nadie vivo. Si mal recuerdo usaban varias armas simples, y creo que también tenían piedras brillantes. Que tal vez sirvan de materiales para la Alquimia — Explico el joven Héroe de manera pensativa.

La arquera aprieta el gatillo de la escopeta, y el Héroe junto a la par de creaturas voltean a verla — ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Acabo de matar a dos aves directo desde su nido! ¡¿No es emocionante?!

El Moguri con la mirada ensombrecida comenta en voz baja — ¿Cómo que algo no anda bien en esta chica?

Minutos más tarde, logran ubicar aquella cueva donde Promestein de manera salvaje asedio en volverla una zona de guerra… Que ahora mismo no hay signos de alguien habitando por la zona, por lo que el grupo de aventureros caminan hasta la cueva cuya puerta se encuentra abierta y dentro de la cueva se puede apreciar colecciones de armas como espadas, escudos, lanzas, arcos, ballestas, bastones para magos. Todos ordenados en estanterías y mesas.

— Oye jefe, para ser una cueva abandonada. Se ve en muy buen estado — Comento Jack Frost mientras observa los alrededores de la cueva — Hasta hay antorchas encendidas

— _¿Antorchas encendidas?_ — Pensó el Héroe Aprendiz con inquietud al observar que el muñeco de nieve estaba en la cierto con ver iluminación en la cueva, producto del fuego de las antorchas — ¡Oh no! ¡Hemos cometido una equivocación en venir aquí!

— ¡INTRUSOS! — Grito un Goblin equipado con armadura de metal mientras saca un cuerno de todo, para hacer fuerte silbido que resuena por todo el lugar. Y enseguida todo un ejército de goblins sale en todas partes e inclusive de la entrada, y están armados hasta los dientes que rodean al grupo de aventureros apuntando con sus flechas, ballestas y bastones mágicos — ¡USTEDES NO SE MUEVAN!

— Hay carajo… Que mala suerte la mía — Dijo Jaune asustado ante el tremendo problema a que se adentró.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Cómo les trata la vida?! Pues yo estoy de la mierda desde que el aire acondicionado de mi habitación se jodio, y ahora tengo que escribir bajo un calor del carajo. Y todavía no se hace un acuerdo para ver cuando se pueda reparar… Pero en fin es otra historia.**

**Ahora hablando del capítulo, ya se dio una explicación a profundidad de las nuevas habilidades que adquirió en el capítulo anterior. Y estrenando un nuevo look similar al anterior, pero que para los más curioso se trata de Ex Albion el youtuber virtual japonés del canal Nisijani (Chéquenlo para ver el tremendo parecido a Jaune) Y que del Moguri que es fanboy de Tenshinhan le enseño el Dodonpa a Jaune. Ahora de que el rubio con la Alquimia se puede hacer armas modernas…. Aunque siendo justos ya en el anterior puse que creo un vehículo futurista, por lo que hacer armas modernas y más delante de corte futurista seria el paso lógico. Que si, básicamente Jaune Arc está usando un Cheat Code para hacer el arma que más le convenga… Pero esta ola de Power-Ups para el Héroe Aprendiz después de un gran evento… Llegarán a su fin ¿O no?**

**Cabe decir que este capítulo iba a ser más extenso, pero debido que ya iba a sobrepasar las 10.000 palabras. Lo tuve que terminarlo de manera abrupta, debido que se me haría más complicado en subirlo tanto en mi cuenta de Fanfiction, como en mi cuenta de Wattpad debido a la ¡HORRIBLE! Internet marca Venezuela… Que por cierto si alguien esta leyendo esto en ambas plataformas. Les informo que si… Tengo cuenta en Fanfiction como en Wattpad y subo mis historias casi al mismo día. Primero en Fanfiction, luego en Wattpad para ahorrar la trotuosa edición. Ya que en serio, editar fics/historias en Wattpad es una pesadilla. En mi caso por mi mala internet…**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. De ser así dejen su review de las partes que le gustaron, o si no les gusto igualmente dejen su review en que me equivoque o que se pueda mejorar. Esto lo digo, porque valoro mucho las review/criticas que recibo, pero en especial a las opiniones honestas y que se explayan en decir en donde falle. Porque eso es sintoma de ser gente que realmente le importa que esta historia siga a flote y para bien.**

**Para el siguiente capitulo se ahondará más en el entrenamiento de Jaune Arc en el dominio de las armas. Y más adelante se le dará más sentido a la Otra Heroína…. Que pongan sus apuestas de quien se trata, y quienes ya lo saben… Por favor no hagan trampa en spoilear a los que no tienen idea.**

**Sin más se despide El Pegaso Negro**


	11. La Otra Heroína 2

**Capítulo 10: La Otra Heroína Parte 2**

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Jefe ¿Qué hacemos? Hay goblins por todas partes — Pregunta Mog muy nervioso y sudando un poco mirando a todos los monstruo de piel verde apuntando con sus arcos y ballestas.

— _Piensa Jaune, piensa... ¡Lo tengo! _— Saliéndole una bombilla encendida de la cabeza del Héroe Aprendiz, sonríe mientras exclama — ¡Presteza! — Una onda expansiva sale rodeando toda la cueva, haciendo que ningún goblin mueva un músculo mientras los demás miran confundidos.

— ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie se mueve? — Pregunta la Arquera Noire mirando confundida los alrededores de la cueva.

— Solo detuve el tiempo. Corramos afuera de los bosques antes que el efecto termine — Explico Jaune de manera seria mientras corre lo más que pueda hacia la entrada de la cueva, siendo seguido por la arquera y el par de creaturas mágicas.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Se imaginan usar eso durante las veces que nos topamos con White Fang? — Insinúo Yang mirando muy curiosa la escena.

— Definitivamente nos habríamos librado de muchos inconvenientes — Asiente la heredera Schnee.

— Sin duda es una magia bastante útil para ese tipo de situaciones — Opino la fauno felina haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— No lo entiendo ¿Acaso detuvo el tiempo? — Pregunta Neptune mirando confundido la pantalla.

— ¡Si! ¡Mi líder aprendió de un impresionante viajero la habilidad de parar el tiempo! — Asiente Nora muy emocionada.

— ¿¡En serio puede hacer eso!? — Exclama Sun muy impresionado — Guau... Imagina la cantidad de travesuras que se podría hacer

Del otro lado…

— Ahora se cree la gran cosa porque puede detener el tiempo… Que perdedor — Opino Mercury de manera burlona.

— ¡Cállate Mercury! ¡A nadie le importa tu maldita envidia! — Grito Emerald en tono de regaño

— ¡Si no es envidia carajo! ¡Aparte que ese imbécil solo lo obtuvo casi regalado! — Grito Mercury en defensa.

— ¡Cállense los dos! — Regaño Cinder mientras vuelve a mirar fijamente la pantalla — Lo importante es que tiene una habilidad muy buena, que de seguro si podemos convencerlo que se nos una. Nuestra reina le daría un puesto muy privilegiado

**-.-.-.-.-**

Afuera entre los arbustos, nuestros héroes miran seriamente como aquel grupo de goblins hacen vigilancia por los alrededores de la entrada hacia la cueva. Por otra parte el Héroe Aprendiz saca su Scroll para hacer un rápido análisis.

— Hay demasiados Goblins. Lo mejor sería volver al reino — Dijo Noire mirando preocupada la cueva.

— ¡Yo propongo que luchemos y exterminemos a esos goblins! — Exclamo Jack Frost levantando el puño derecho en señal de convicción.

— Pero eso es una locura. Nosotros apenas somos cuatro, y ellos son como mil o hasta más. Sería un completo suicidio enfrentarlos asi como estamos — Advirtió Noire con la mirada ensombrecida.

— Entiendo su preocupación señorita Noire... Pero hay esperanzas, y el jefe es capaz de detener el tiempo — Insinúo Mog esbozando una sonrisa.

— A juzgar por los niveles de esos goblins, están en un promedio de nivel 10 a nivel 13. En teoría no debería de presentar un problema, pero no sería buena idea confiarse — Detallo el Héroe tras guardar su Scroll en su bolsillo.

— Entonces lancémonos al ataque y acabemos con todos esos monstruo. Y así subiremos de nivel — Propuso Jack Frost con mucha seguridad.

El Héroe, frunce ligeramente el ceño mirando con detenimiento los patrones de cómo se movilizan los goblins — Tengo un plan mejor... Para eso quiero que sigan mis indicaciones al pie de la letra

En las cercanías de la cueva, entre los goblins que patrullan las cercanías del bosque en busca de rastros de los intrusos que se escaparon de manera misteriosa, mientras otro grupo más numeroso hacen guardia a la entrada de la cueva. Armados varios con ballestas y otros con pequeñas dagas y escudos de cobre... El proceso de rastreo procedía con normalidad, hasta que de repente los que hacían guardia por la entrada voltean la mirada hacia su izquierdo tras escuchar un gran ruido que resonó por todo lo alto.

— ¡Miserables! — Exclamo uno de los tantos goblins patrullando, muy molesto al ver como su compañero fue brutalmente asesinado por un extraño láser rojo. Que le reventó la cabeza... Por lo que el junto a otros tres, intentan tomar represalia en correr hacia la dirección de donde vino aquel láser rojo. Que ya dentro del espeso miran con desespero los alrededores en busca del asesino... Hasta que de repente.

— ¡Sayonara Motherfuckers! — De los arbustos sale Jack Frost con la Súper Escopeta, que con un solo disparo extermina a los cuatro goblins sin ningún esfuerzo — Guau... Esto si que es una Súper Escopeta

— Bien hecho chicos — Sale Jaune que estaba oculto tras un árbol — El plan va empezando bien

— Es un plan bastante ingenioso jefe — Dijo Mog mientras se baja del árbol.

— No me hubiera imaginado de atraer al enemigo, para un ataque sorpresa resultará tan efectivo — Opino Noire mientras camina a inspeccionar a los recién muertos Goblins, que viendo que uno cargaba una ballesta. No lo pensó dos veces en agarrarlo.

— Es que en casos como estos, lo ideal es saber cómo entrar de manera segura a territorio enemigo. Siendo lo más factible, reducir sus fuerzas, es una táctica muy básica en los juegos de estrategia — Explicó el joven Héroe con un tono tranquilo mientras esboza una sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Nuevamente no me equivoque en poner al joven Arc como líder de su propio equipo — Comento el director Ozpin sonriendo plácidamente al ver gran desempeño de su estudiante.

— Es difícil de creer que hablamos del mismo chico con malas calificaciones, y apenas usaba una espada. Y ahora mismo este ejecutando de forma efectiva un plan bastante sencillo, si me lo preguntan — Insinúo la profesora mirando con cierta admiración el logro del estudiante.

Pyrrha solo podía regocijarse de la felicidad al ver como su amado líder mostraba aquel ingenio tan característico que le valió el puesto de líder del equipo JNPR — Ese es mi Jaune

**-.-.-.-.-**

Siguiendo el plan, Mog usando su Dodonpa en plan francotirador mata a un goblin por uno, para atraer a grupos de cuatro hasta seis juntos. Y llegado un punto Jack Frost de manera sorpresiva los remata a punta de escopetazos a discreción. Tal patrón se repitió más de unas cinco veces, hasta que en la última un grupo de 7 goblins corrieron solo unos dos estaban muy alejados del resto... Tanto así que el par de soldados lejanos presenciaron de cómo sus amigos fueron emboscados por un muñeco de nieve salido entre los arbustos. Que los mata con una extraña arma que parece una especie de palo explosivo, tras unos tres disparos... Horrorizados de tal masacre enseguida corren hacia la cueva. No sin antes ser interceptados por unas flechas, que mata a uno de los goblins, y el otro intenta escabullirse entre los arbustos para pasar desapercibido.

— Maldición, lo perdí de vista — Se maldijo la arquera Noire muy frustrada de su fracaso.

Cerca de la cueva, los guardias goblin voltean a ver a uno de los suyos que llega corriendo a todo pulmón. Y mostrándose muy desesperado, grita a los guardias.

— ¡TIENEN QUE SABER ESTO! ¡LOS INTRUSOS ESTÁN ESCONDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE! ¡Y HAN MATADO A VARIOS HERMANOS DE SANGRE!

Tal noticia no paso desapercibo. Y entonces toda la armada de Goblins comenzó a reorganizarse a una gran velocidad, en que magos goblins toman la delantera en asistir a los arqueros en usar conjuros. Que vuelven las flechas cubiertas de fuego mágico, también a los luchadores goblins con dagas llameantes. Y se prepara un grupo de más de 20 en hacer casa a los intrusos, mientras que otro grupo hacen fogatas para señales de humo de llamar refuerzos de todas partes.

— ¡Maten a los intrusos con todo lo que tengan! ¡Incendien el bosque si es necesario! ¡Los quiero muertos a todos! — Ordeno el jefe goblin que tiene un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Más una imponente armadura de caballero.

Saliendo el escuadrón de primera línea de ataque y entre los magos, lanzan bolas de fuego en los arbustos más cercanos. Empezando de poco a poco un incendio forestal, que se extiende con mucha rapidez a medida que los magos goblins queman todo con sus bolas de fuego.

— Jefe ¿Qué hacemos? Esos goblins están incendiando el bosque — Señalo Jack viendo seriamente como las llamas están consumiendo los árboles, a medida que el enemigo hace su ataque.

— Seguiremos con el plan. No hay necesidad de precipitarse — Responde el Héroe con un tono serio y firme mientras voltea a ver — Noire ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de los magos? Lo mismo para ti Mog

— Hmm… Necesitare acercarme un poco más — Contesto Noire bajando un poco la mirada y con los ojos entreabiertos.

— Puede que con mi Dodonpa me haga cargo de uno a uno — Asiente Mog con la mirada seria — Pero sería muy problemático que esos monstruos vayan hacia mi

— Ya veo — Jaune voltea la mirada a — Jack, quiero que cubras a Mog después de que ataque. Y de ser necesario que hagas lo mismo con Noire

— Entendido jefe — Asiente el muñeco de nieve con levantar la escopeta en señal de determinación.

Mientras aquel grupo de monstruos avanzan con quemarlo todo, de repente llegan unas flechas que van directo a los cráneos de más de cuatro goblins magos. Los demás sorprendidos voltean a la dirección que fueron lanzados, llegando a ver a la arquera que perpetro tal ataque. En que no tardaron en que más de cinco goblins, entre ellos un tirador con una ballesta de fuego corrieran en represalia mientras la arquera.

— ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Pronto me haré cargo de estos monstruos! — Grito Noire mientras corre y es perseguida.

El resto al ver el comportamiento de la humana, voltean la mirada y ven al Héroe Aprendiz a lado de un árbol. En que dispuestos a darle caza, por ser entre los que ocasiono aquella masacre semanas antes, no dudan en correr por su cabeza mientras que los restantes magos inmediatamente lanzan bolas de fuego hacia los alrededores donde se encuentra el humano. Para que no escape… Pero entonces un láser rojo aparece y le revienta la cabeza a uno de los magos. Que por tal ataque nuevamente se voltean a ver que se trata de una pequeña y extraña creatura de pelaje blanco que está arriba de un árbol. Y entre tanta confusión de no saber a quién atacar enseguida, en pocos segundos deciden darle caza a la creatura blanca. Luego de que disparara otro laser rojo desde su dedo y matará a un goblin.

Luego de que otros tiradores y magos lanzaran fuego a discreción, más otros que avanzan cubriéndose de sus escudos. De la nada entre los arbustos — ¡Aquí estoy! — Aparece otra creatura blanca que porta un arma extraña, dispara unos rápidos proyectiles como una bala de cañón en miniatura. Logrando matar a más de tres, y al siguiente disparo mata a los últimos goblins magos. Dejando vivo a solo un goblin tirador, y entonces la creatura blanca con su arma avanza caminando que al apuntar dice la siguiente frase.

— Hasta la vista pendejo

Tras escuchar el ultimo disparo de la Súper Escopeta. Jaune con su escudo intenta apagar el fuego de los arbustos, hasta que ve como un rayo de hielo lo apaga y levanta la mirada viendo como Jack Frost avanza con un saludo militar — ¡Listo jefe! ¡Ya están muertos todos!

— Muy bien, tal vez deberíamos ir por Noire — Insinúo el Héroe Aprendiz, mirando hacia el horizonte a donde corría la arquera.

— Mejor debamos confiar en ella. Si mato a cuatro goblins, no creo que la vaya a tener difícil con esos cinco — Insinúo Mog llegando a la escena.

A varios metros lejos, la arquera Noire dispara su última flecha con la ballesta. Matando al quinto goblin que la perseguía… Mirando entre los cadáveres, se fija en aquel tirador que llevaba una ballesta de flechas cubiertas en llamas que nunca se extinguen, y envuelta en la curiosidad acerca lentamente la mano a la ballesta. Hasta tocarla y agarrarla entre sus brazos

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Guau… En serio que Jaune tiene talento como líder militar — Opino Blake impresionada.

— Son de esas cualidades que no siempre van de la mano con el talento de un cazador… Pero como dice el dicho. Lo cortés no quita lo valiente — Dijo la heredera Schnee de manera reflexiva.

— Bueno… Por algo es líder de su propio equipo — Insinúo Yang luego de levantar un poco los hombros.

— ¡Y por eso mi líder es así de genial! Aunque no sea el más fuerte de la academia — Asiente Nora esbozando una muy larga sonrisa.

— Hmm… Tal vez debamos invitarlo para unas partidas de C%&$#$% S" ½~ — Insinúo Neptune de manera pensativa.

— Oye Neptune, tu voz hizo esos extraños sonidos — Señalo Sun mirando extrañado a su amigo.

— Ese es el gran poder del sistema anti-copyright — Dijo Nora mirando fijamente al lector con un pulgar arriba.

Del otro lado, Cinder mira con ojos felinos las capacidades tácticas del líder del equipo JNPR — Interesante. Así que ese chico es mucho más que magia y poderes

— ¿Crees que hasta podría compararse a Watts? — Pregunta Emerald de manera reflexiva.

— Tal vez. Pero esa combinación de poderes y estrategia lo hace alguien de temer — Comento Cinder muy interesada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Poco después de haber exterminado a los perseguidores, el pequeño muñeco de nieve con ayuda del Moguri apagan la deforestación mediante combinación de magia de hielo y fuertes vientos mágicos. Mientras que el Héroe Aprendiz se queda sentado en un tronco a la espera de la arquera.

— Ya han pasado más de cinco minutos y no ha regresado ¿Qué le habrá pasado? — Pregunta Jaune preocupado con la mirada abajo.

Mog con una mirada triste insinúa — Tal vez deberíamos tomarla por… — De repente su expresión cambia a una seria — No… Es demasiado pronto para llegar a esa conclusión

— Vi que ella mato a varios goblins fácilmente. Por lo que debe de estar bien — Comento Jack Frost de manera optimista mientras recoge varios materiales, como armas, partes de armadura de los monstruos muertos. Más unas piedras brillantes similares a un diamante — Oye jefe ¿Crees que puedas hacer una mejor arma con todo esto?

Jaune mira con atención todos los objetos acumulados en una pequeña torre — Veré que puedo hacer… De ser posible, que sean armas que ustedes dos puedan usar — Se levanta del tronco para estar frente a la pequeña torre de materiales. Extiende sus brazos concentrando su magia…

**¡FLAAAAASSSHHHHH!**

Poco de que la cegadora luz blanca cesará aparece en donde estaba el cúmulo de armas y demás objetos una maleta negra. En la que el par de pequeñas creaturas lo miran con mucha curiosidad, en especial Jack que inspeccionaba en donde se supone que se abría la maleta. Hasta que el Héroe Aprendiz la agarra y pulsando un botón la llega abrir, mostrando dentro un par de… Pistolas de color gris oscuro casi negro o azul marino a la vista y de diseño futurista un tanto agresivo con partes puntiagudas, y con unos brillantes tonos verdes en tres bordes de la parte superior. Tiene una mirilla en forma de prisma y en la parte inferior aparte de la empuñadura junto con el gatillo más un botón debajo del mismo, también esta visible el clip de balas o de energía del arma que tiene una forma escuadrada con al final de la parte inferior una hoja afilada para usarse de cuchillo. Entre Jack y Mog miran con fascinación el par de pistolas futuristas, mientras que el Héroe saca su Scroll para obtener el siguiente análisis.

**Pistola de Asalto de origen Skedar: Mauler (Arma de Plasma de doble funcionalidad)**

**Nivel de habilidad requerida:**

**Hacha: A**

**Arco: A**

**Magia: A**

— _Qué curioso detalle_ — Pensó Jaune impresionado por las exigencias de uso del par de pistolas. Que luego hace un gesto pensativo en reflexionar — _¿Eso quiere decir que algunas armas requieren dominar más de un tipo de arma?_

— ¡Jefe! ¿Puedo probarlo? — Pregunta Jack con brillo en los ojos y salta de alegría al ver como el Héroe asiente a su petición — ¡Gracias! — Toma una de las pistolas y muy emocionado apunta a uno de los cadáveres, directamente a la cabeza. Aprieta ligeramente el gatillo y dispara rayo de plasma verde que al impactar a la cabeza del muerto la hace estallar en millones de piezas esparcidas — ¡Woooow! Esto si es potencia

— Es como el Dodonpa, pero compactada en un arma — Mog toma la otra pistola y ve el botón debajo del gatillo. Que bajo la curiosidad lo pulsa y al poco tiempo la pistola se pone roja — ¿Por qué esta brillando?

— Intenta disparar para comprobarlo — Sugiere el Héroe esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El Mogori apunta a una roca de aproximadamente 1,60 metros de largo. Y al disparar ve que un láser verde de mayor tamaño que el que disparo el muñeco de nieve, tanto que hizo un gran agujero en la roca, mismo que se extendió a otros tres árboles en dejarlo un gran agujero a quemarropa — Esto es verdadero poder

— Para que sepan chicos, estas pistolas se llaman Mauler y tienen dos tipos de disparo. El normal que es bastante rápido, pero un poco débil y el cargado que es fuerte, pero toma unos segundos en estar a toda potencia y consume más energía. Y no se preocupen por la munición. Tiene un sistema auto recargable, que puede recargarse más rápido mediante magia — Detallo el Héroe mientras el Moguri y el muñeco de nieve miran sus armas — ¿Por qué no hacen las pruebas?

Jack es el primero en probar y mirando el lateral del arma, nota un pequeño símbolo de una batería verde junto a un 100%. Hace un disparo y revisa tal símbolo viendo que ahora se volvió 99% para luego de un segundo regresar al 100%. Con Mog hace algo similar teniendo el modo carga activado, y al disparar en el aire revisa el símbolo para notar que ahora es 95%, que pasado unos segundos regresa a 100%

— ¿Qué les parece? — Pregunta Jaune con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡Muchas gracias jefe! — Gritaron ambos con brillo en sus rostros, llenos de felicidad.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Quiero una! ¡Quiero una! ¡Quiero una! — Grito Nora mientras salta de la emoción como niña queriendo un nuevo juguete.

— Esas pistolas… Hacen ver las mías como si fueran juguetes — Opino Blake con sus felinas orejas bajas — Creo que necesito actualizarme

— Para verse como juguetes de plástico a mi humilde opinión. Son más amenazantes y peligrosas que cualquier pistola que conozca — Dijo la heredera Schnee mirando fascinada las pruebas con las pistolas de plasma — Mi padre de seguro moriría por tenerlo de empleado

— Necesito hacer una larga lista de pedidos — Insinúo Yang con brillo en los ojos — Necesito presumirle a mi hermana de tener armas increíbles

— Oigan… ¿Cómo es que llego a ese mundo y es capaz de hacer esas geniales cosas? — Pregunta Sun bastante interesado.

— ¡Es una larga historia! — Exclamaron Nora junto a las integrantes del equipo RWBY con girar los ojos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El Héroe junto con las creaturas mágicas, miran como la entrada a la cueva de los goblins comienza a ser bloqueada por una gran muro de metal en donde incluso quienes hacían guardia van directo a los interiores. Antes que dicho muro termine de bloquear por completo.

— Van muy en serio. Es como si estuvieran preparados para ir a la guerra — Comento el Moguri mirando con mucha seriedad el muro, luego voltea la mirada hacia su líder — ¿Hay una estrategia para esto?

En un gesto pensativo Jaune responde — Estoy viendo, que podemos hacer

— ¡Jefe! ¡Mira! ¡Vienen montones de goblins! — Exclamo el muñeco de nieve bastante alarmado.

— _Oh no esto es malo ¿Tenemos el poder suficiente para lidiar con ellos?_ — Pensó el Héroe Aprendiz con bastante seriedad. Viendo como cada vez el bosque está rodeado por esos monstruos de piel verde.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda chicos? — De repente se escuchó una voz femenina en tono casi seductor y dulce en la que el Héroe junto al par de mágicas creaturas se voltean a ver. Tratándose de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello morado con un flequillo que le oculta el ojo izquierdo viéndose únicamente su ojo derecho de color morado al igual que su cabello. Viste una peculiar armadura negra con bordes dorados, que a decir verdad es bastante revelador por su escote que hace resaltar sus grandes bustos copa F mucho más grandes que de la arquera Noire… No, mayor al de cualquier otra mujer que Jaune Arc hubiera conocido. Más a fondo de su vestimenta lleva un corsé negro de bordes dorados que está unida a sus brazales negros con guantes morados, que en la parte de los codos lleva tres dientes dorados que podrían causar un daño masivo ante el pobre incauto que ose enojarla o hasta matarlo en el acto y que en sus manos lleva una ballesta con una flecha en llamas. Más abajo en la cintura lleva una tanga negra que en las caderas lleva unos protectores dorados, que a su vez estos están conectados a las botas que cubren las piernas casi sin dejar un punto ciego. Con rodilleras de doble pieza siendo dorada la pieza inferior y morada la pieza superior, más unos tacones altos en las botas que desprenden un aura de feminidad y madurez… En general se trata de una guerrera que desprende un aire de sensualidad, seguridad en si misma, elegancia y cierta dulzura en la expresión gentil de su rostro.

— Disculpa señorita… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace aquí? — Pregunta el Héroe de Renmant con la cara roja como un tomate, estando embobado por la belleza de la misteriosa mujer.

— Ohh perdón mis modales. Me llamo Camilla Nohr, un gusto. Y soy una Mercenaria — Asiente gentilmente la mujer de cabello morado, de nombre Camilla — Mi amiga Noire recordó que tenía un favor muy importante que hacer en el reino. Y me rogo que yo les ayudara en su travesía

Ante aquella inesperada respuesta de parte de la Mercenaria. El Héroe Aprendiz así como el par de creaturas que entre los tres quedaron muy desconcertados ante la inesperada actitud de la arquera de salir de la batalla… Pero entre en las mágicas creaturas miran con sospecha a la mujer, siendo Mog que le habla a oídos de su compañero.

— Oye Jack ¿No te parece sospechoso que esa señorita cargue esa ballesta con una flecha en llamas?

— Si… Puede que ella se trate de la señorita Promestein transformada — Asiente el muñeco de nieve viendo con seriedad a la mercenaria.

— ¡VEO DOS HUMANOS! — Señalo un Goblin con su espada.

— ¡MATEN AL HOMBRE! ¡A LA MUJER CAPTURENLA! — Señalo otro con su bastón mágico.

— Por casi olvido que estamos en medio de algo bastante serio — Comento el Héroe sudando frío con cada vez que el enemigo se acerca, voltea a ver a la mujer mercenaria — Hablando de ayuda. Estamos en un momento que más lo necesitamos ¿Crees poder lidiar con ellos?

— Con gusto — Camilla disparando una flecha de su ballesta, logra atinarle a un goblin mientras grita despavorido de estar siendo consumido por las llamas — Allá va uno — Por detrás sale uno intentando atacar con su daga, pero la mercenaria estando a espaldas y de manera despreocupada reacciona en dar un codazo al estómago del monstruo, y saca un hacha para cortarle la cabeza — Van dos — Lanza el hacha de manera horizontal y girando como si fuera un boomerang, logrando matar a tres goblins en el proceso — Y ahora son cinco — De frente sale otro goblin al ataque pero recibe una patada en las bolas, retorciéndose del dolor mientras que Camilla lo levanta y lo lanza salvajemente hacia donde están otros cuatro goblins juntos — ¡Fuego! — Lanza una bola de fuego de la palma de su mano que al impactar, los cinco goblins juntos gritan desesperados mientras corren en círculos hasta morir calcinados — Ya con eso son 10

Jaune no pudo más que mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos, de la gran maestría que mostro la mercenaria de haber acabado con varios de esos monstruos, con diversos métodos y sin despeinarse — _¡Guau que mujer! ¡En serio que es toda una guerrera! ¡Hasta hace ver a Pyrrha como una novata a lado de ella!_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Una guerrera así, la necesito para que sea profesora — Opino Ozpin elogiando la destreza de la mujer mercenaria de cabello morado — ¿Qué opinas señorita Goodwitch?

La profesora yace parada con la mirada perdida y con los cabellos alborotados de la incredulidad, que al escuchar la pregunta su respuesta es — Bueno, parece una mujer muy experimentada. Un talento así sería de gran ayuda para varios estudiantes — Teniendo una forzada sonrisa, su expresión vuelve a tornarse incomoda más con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y gruñendo un poco — _Como… Como… ¿Cómo puede existir una mujer con ese tipo de cuerpo? ¿Y porque viste de manera tan vulgar? En serio que no lo apruebo_

La mente de Pyrrha tuvo un corto circuito al ver la mercenaria y como Jaune la elogio, más lo notorio de como el Héroe Aprendiz se siente atraído por la belleza de esa mujer. En que los ojos de la campeona comienzan a tornarse rojos mientras es rodeada por un aura de brillo morado y siniestro — _Esa… Esa demonio, está manipulando a Jaune y pretende que se olvide de mi. ¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ CUANTO ANTES!_

**-.-.-.-.-**

La enfermería estaba dividida en los siguientes lados: Por un lado con los chicos como Sun, Neptune y Mercury estaban más que embobados ante la presencia de la mercenaria Camilla tanto que no tardaron de decir piropos y envidiar en el fondo de sus almas a Jaune. Y desear estar en su lugar, o por lo menos que cuando vuelva que la traiga consigo… Nora por su lado solo veía impresionada el gran talento que la mercenaria mostro al acabar con varios monstruos con mucha facilidad, pareciendo una versión mejorada de su compañera Pyrrha Nikos…

Pero las demás chicas…

— _¡ERROR EN EL SISTEMA! ¡ERROR EN EL SISTEMA! ¡ERROR EN EL SISTEMA!_ — Era la alarma que resonaba por la mente de Weiss Schnee, con intentar procesar el solo hecho que exista una mujer de grandes pechos como Camilla. Cuyas proporciones les parece irreales, dejando en ridícula a su compañera Yang Xiao-Long o a cualquier otra mujer que conocía de presumir sus bustos. Tanto le cuesta asimilar lo que ve, que inmediatamente le está saliendo humos de las orejas de fallos en el procesador de su cerebro.

— _Ahora cómo se siente Reina de Hielo… No me gusta, no me gusta para nada_ — Pensó Yang llorando en silencio mientras derrama una lagrima al ver que fue humillada en proporciones por una mercenaria. Que para colmo se muestra mucho más fuerte y genial en acción. Pareciendo una aficionada a lado de la mercenaria Camilla.

— _Siempre creí que en los libros eróticos y en películas animadas pornográficas, solo podían existir mujeres con ese nivel de bustos… ¿Será que Jaune está en un mundo de fantasía porno?_ — Pensó Blake muy reflexiva mientras sus orejas de gato están erizadas de la seriedad. Luego saca su Scroll para escribir como loca un manuscrito de historia erótica.

— Que, como, cuando ¿Y de dónde salió esa mujer? ¿Y cómo es que tiene esos enormes bustos? ¿Y cómo puede moverse con esa agilidad? No lo entiendo — Comento Emerald con la mente hecha un caos viendo lo que hace la recién llegada mercenaria.

— Si en ese mundo existe la magia. A lo mejor debió de usar un conjuro o algo para tener ese tipo de cuerpo, anatómicamente es imposible que pueda haber una mujer con ese tamaño de bustos — Opino Cinder intentando ocultar la enorme envidia ante el cuerpo de diosa que expone Camilla.

— Dirás tú. Pero yo sé de mujeres y de actrices porno que pueden presumir de un físico semejante a la de esa belleza en todo los ámbitos — Dijo Mercury con mucha motivación y sin quitarle un ojo a la mujer de pelo morado, e ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de odio de sus compañeras.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jack y Mog no desaprovecharon para usar las Maulers y disparar a quemarropa a los goblins, que de uno o hasta tres disparos bastaban para matar a más de uno con facilidad. Tanto que muchos goblins fijaron sus miradas en aquellas creaturas para matarlos cuanto antes, cosa que el Héroe Jaune aprovecha para disparar con su ballesta a unos cuantos y darle tiempo a sus compañeros para que reaccionen ante la oleada de enemigos que vienen por ellos. De la lado de la mercenaria seguía exterminando a cada monstruo con total maestría, ya sea disparando flechas de fuego, cortando y desmembrando con su fiera hacha e incluso haciendo combinaciones en lanzar bolas de fuego para conectar mortíferos ataques… Hasta que en un descuido alguien la ataca de espadas en un mortal corte que la sufre de lleno, pero la mercenaria no se inmuta del dolor y rápidamente contraataca al goblin en cortarle la cabeza, mientras la herida a su espalda se regenera de manera instantánea.

— ¿Lo viste? — Pregunta Mog mientras sigue disparando con su pistola futurista y logra matar a unos cinco de un disparo cargado a toda potencia.

— Si. Tal como lo supuse, se trata de la señorita Promestein transformada — Contesto Jack de manera seria, luego de disparar con mucha rapidez y sobrepasando la marca de su compañero con un ligero margen — ¿Me pregunto si ya el jefe se dio cuenta?

Jaune a duras penas está intentando lidiar con más de cinco goblins que lo rodean. Dispara una flecha que le atina a uno que está muy lejos, pero — ¡Wuaaah! — A espaldas estaba otro que lo empuja de un golpe y lo tira al suelo boca abajo, ahora ve como los monstruos se le acercan con miradas maliciosas dispuestos a acabar con el — Maldita sea, esto es malo — De repente ve como uno recibe una flecha de fuego que lo quema hasta matarlo, y en ese entonces sale la mercenaria Camilla al rescate en atacar salvajemente a los demás goblins. Logrando partir a dos a la mitad, seguido en lanzar una bola de fuego que quema a dos de un tiro y al último le lanza el hacha con acertarle en frente de la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas una mano guapo? — Pregunta Camilla de manera coqueta mientras extiende su mano.

— Gracias. Realmente eres muy buena en este tipo de cosas — Contesta Jaune de manera cortes mientras toma la mano de la mercenaria.

— He participado en varias batallas, hasta luche en una intensa guerra por salvar a un reino. Por lo que este tipo de cosas son bastante normales para mi — Responde Camilla esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras mira fijamente al Héroe, teniéndolo entre sus brazos como si fuera un hermano menor, en especial siendo 10 centímetros más alta.

— Vaya… Interesante información — Comento Jaune ruborizado y desviando la mirada hacia un lado, mientras se separa de la mercenaria y recoge su arma — Mejor sigamos

Pasado más de cinco minutos batallando con exterminar goblins a diestra y siniestra, logran deshacerse de todos los refuerzos convocados sin recibir graves daños en el proceso. Donde gran parte de la labor recayó en Jack Frost y Mog gracias a la potencia y efectividad de las nuevas pistolas de plasma, que casi el 75% de las bajas goblins fueron obra de los dos gracias a la gran puntería que ambos entes mágicos poseen. El otro 20% corresponde a la mercenaria Camilla, que lanzándose a la guerra como toda una guerrera amazona logro a varios monstruos con sufrir mínimos daños casi imperceptibles… El Héroe Jaune por su parte a duras penas logro aceptar a más de uno, ya que la gran mayoría que se enfrentó o eran exterminados por Jack y Mog, o venía Camilla al rescate. Pero pese a todo, Jaune no tenía la intención ni las ganas de matar a sangre fría, solo lo hacía por el mero deber de subir de nivel y de la maestría del arma que lleva en las manos.

— Bueno, creo que esos son todos — Comento Jaune con una ligera sonrisa viendo los alrededores.

— Pese que fueron más de 200 goblins, acabar con ellos fue bastante fácil — Dijo Camilla mientras limpia su hacha cubierta de sangre.

— Todo se lo debemos gracias a estas geniales armas que nos hizo el jefe. Con solo pocos disparos matar a esos goblins fue tarea fácil. Y hasta soy nivel 23 — Afirma Jack mientras hace un giro con la pistola de plasma.

— Y yo soy nivel 25. El disparo cargado es bastante útil, pude matar entre tres y cuatro goblins de un solo disparo — Comento Mog mirando su arma a detalle.

— Hablando de eso… ¿En dónde consiguieron tales armas? Primera vez en mi vida, que veo algo que dispara rayos que no sea un bastón mágico — Dijo la mercenaria mientras ve curiosa el par de armas futuristas — Para estar a manos de un par de ternuritas

— Pues… Fue obra mía… Usando la magia de la Alquimia para moldear cosas en armas — Afirmo el Héroe Jaune un poco inseguro mientras se rasca la nuca.

— ¿Alquimia? ¿En qué sentido? Escuche de algo similar, pero no recuerdo mucho al respecto — Dijo la mercenaria expresando curiosidad.

— Dame algo de tiempo… Puede que te impresione lo que voy a hacer — Jaune comienza a recoger los materiales pertenecientes de los recién exterminados monstruos como armas, armaduras, minerales y joyas preciosas de resaltante brillo. Que con un poco de ayuda de Jack Frost y Mog, logran hacer una pequeña torre de objetos amontonados. De ahí el Héroe se pone al frente mientras extiende sus manos — Presta mucha atención a lo que voy a hacer

**¡FLAAASSSHHHH!**

Luego de que cesara la cegadora luz tras efectuar la magia de la alquimia, lo que era una torre de cosas amontonadas es reemplazada por un gran cofre blanco de casi 2 metros de largo. Que a simple vista parece un ataúd de elegante aspecto, tanto la mercenaria como el par de entes mágicos quedaron fascinados en especial estos últimos que lo miraban con total curiosidad.

— Jefe ¿Qué hay dentro de ese cofre? — Pregunta Jack mientras mira a detalle el cofre y camina en inspeccionar cada parte.

— Ya lo veras… Pero primero. Quiero un poco de privacidad — Sugiere Jaune sonrojándose un poco mientras mira a los demás — ¿Por qué no vigilan aquella cueva sellada por si ocurre algo?

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Qué habrá en esa caja? — Pregunta Blake cuyos instintos felinos se afloran con sus orejas levantándose y bajando suavemente de manera constante.

— ¿Será un arma? — Pregunta Yang interesada.

— ¿Será un regalo? — Dijo Nora con los ojos brillando.

— Tal vez sea un traje… Por eso es que pide privacidad — Insinúa Weiss adoptando un gesto pensativo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pasado casi 10 minutos mientras entre la mercenaria que tiene entre sus brazos al Moguri y el muñeco de nieve que esta sentido arriba de un árbol vigilando la sellada cueva donde se encuentran los goblins custodiando muy celosamente… Se comienza a escucharse unos pasos venir.

— Listo aquí estoy — Aparece el Héroe Aprendiz con un nuevo atuendo que lo hace ver como un auténtico soldado de batalla. Siendo una especie de armadura dorada o amarilla de tono opaco que destaca por ese llamativo casco que cubre casi por completo la cabeza, solo dejando la parte inferior del rostro al descubierto que también hay un sujetador por la barbilla para evitar que se caiga, tiene un visor negro curvado casi en forma de V o de las alas de un animal. Que hablando de estas hay un par a los laterales del visor siendo más parecidas a las de un ave, dando un toque puro y divino más por aquella joya rubí que se encuentra en la frente del casco y encima de la cabeza hay un pequeño pico. Lleva un peto unida a un par de hombreras rectas de punta, habiendo un botón redondo que unen las hombreras con el pecto, entre los brazos lleva unos brazales que cubren por completo los antebrazos e codos y terminan en un guantelete. Más abajo del pecto aparte de la tela negra que cubre el cuerpo del Héroe, esta in cinturón que cubre toda la entrepierna y un poco de las caderas, mientras que las largas botas de caballero medieval cubren ambas piernas al estar constituidas de dos piezas, siendo las calzas doradas que terminan con rodilleras en forma de escudos seguidas de unos protectores en los muslos cuya parte superior está ligeramente curvada de punta asemejándose a la forma de escudo de las rodilleras — ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?

— ¡Te vez increíble jefe! ¡Pareces un súper soldado! — Exclama Jack Frost con un pulgar arriba.

— Yo diría que pareces todo un caballero de alto rango. Ese color dorado, aunque opaco inspira autoridad — Asiente el Moguri con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si no fuera por la voz. Hubiera pensado que se tratase de un oficial de elite de un reino vecino — Comento la mercenaria Camilla mirando con curiosidad el traje que lleva el Héroe Aprendiz — Pero honestamente te queda bien

— Y todavía hay más del paquete — Comento el Héroe estando de brazos cruzados mientras se le ve medianamente sonreír.

— ¿Hay otras cosas más? — Pregunta Mog con un signo de interrogación encima de su pompón rojo.

El Héroe muestra en su mano izquierda una especie de disco plateado del tamaño de su mano, que al presionar el botón central de los bordes sale una afilada hoja azul transparente con varios dientes. Como si fuera una sierra y la posiciona en el brazo izquierdo como si fuera un escudo, cuyo tamaño de la hoja es de 60 centímetros de largo como de alto — Esto es un Escudo Boomerang que sirve tanto para defender como para atacar — Lanza el escudo como si de un frisbee se tratase, en donde la hoja comienza a girar violentamente y luego de haber pasado por varios árboles. Estos al segundo después son partidos por la mitad y más adelante el escudo vuela en dirección hacia su dueño mientras que este posiciona su brazo de manera que el escudo se pega al brazo. Regresando así en su posición defensiva — Es bastante practico ¿No lo creen?

— ¡Wooow! — Exclamaron Jack y Mog fascinados ante la nueva arma de su líder.

— _¿Me pregunto si el Héroe Escudo Naofumi Iwatani tiene un escudo así? _— Pensó la mercenaria viendo a detalle el curioso escudo que lleva el Héroe Aprendiz.

— Pero esperen… Que hay más — De su otra mano saca una curiosa arma un tanto difícil de describir a simple vista. Pero que inspeccionando a más detalle parece un rifle adornado por dos placas metálicas blancas de bordes dorados y azules, cuya placa inferior esta sujetada por tres anillos dorados y la placa superior acentúa más el aspecto de rifle sofisticado. Casi con un toque de arquitectura griega y con el cañón delgado similar al de un rifle de asalto, que por abajo tiene una barra dorada abierta como si tuviera una función específica. Por ultimo tiene una culata curvada color marrón cuya parte inferior tiene una placa dorada — Esto amigos míos es un Estoque. Una sofisticada mezcla de rifle y sable que dispara rayos de energía, y puede cortar el metal como mantequilla

— ¿Cómo es eso jefe? ¿Harías una demostración? — Pregunta Jack muy curioso.

— Con gusto — Jaune apunta el Estoque hacia un árbol, y dispara una potente ráfaga de energía que desintegra la parte superior del árbol. Dejando la mitad del roble con una gran quemadura, luego dispara una ráfaga de varios proyectiles de menor potencia a gran rapidez que hace grandes agujeros en los arboles hasta quedar como quesos. Finalmente corre hacia una roca de gran tamaño y usando el Estoque como una espada, de la misma sale un haz de luz azul comprimida en la parte inferior del arma. Más específicamente en la barra dorada debajo del cañón cuya placa inferior se abre en hacer más grande el haz de luz en parecer un imponente sableluz. Que ya estando frente de la gran roca, Jaune hace un corte diagonal que parte la roca por la mitad. Donde la parte superior lentamente se cae mostrando una marca de quemadura en la parte inferior — ¿Qué tal? Sirve tanto como rifle para largas distancias, y como espada para combate cuerpo a cuerpo

— Jefe… Usted nunca deja de sorprender con tus inventos — Dijo Jack mirando con brillo en los ojos al Héroe Aprendiz.

— Con todo respecto jefe… Me atrevo a decir que eres un prodigio de la Alquimia. Ni yo podría haber hecho inventos de ese calibre que usted hace — Insinúo Mog con mucha admiración.

— Vaya… ¿Eso es lo que se puede hacer con la Alquimia? — Dijo la mercenaria con su visible ojo derecho bastante abierto de la impresión — Es realmente increíble

— Andando, es hora de ponerse serios — Jaune guarda su Estoque detrás de su espalda, y lo mismo hace con su escudo en oprimir el botón para guardar la hoja. Y guardar el disco en el bolsillo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Es oficial, necesito hacerle una lista de pedidos a chico vomito cuando vuelva. De lo contrario mi hermanita no lo dejaría respirar — Dijo Yang apretando su puño derecho con mucha convicción y con llamas en los ojos.

— Con esa habilidad doy por sentado que tendría un puesto privilegiado en la Schnee Dust Company… Aunque sería hilarante que Jaune haga su propia compañía que rivalice con la de mi padre — Opino Weiss mientras se ríe ligeramente con fantasear ante la idea de que su propio padre se sienta amenazado ante la hipotética Empresa Arc.

— _Tal vez considere en pedirle que me haga unas pistolas similares a esas que llama Mauler_ — Pensó Blake intrigada — _¿Matará Grimms de un disparo?_

— Primero le pediré una copia superpoderosa de mi bebe que dispare laser, misiles y robots pequeños que lancen misiles y lasers. Luego que me haga un traje de batalla con cohetes propulsores en la espalda y botas. Por ultimo un camper que pueda volar como un Bullhead y sea del tamaño de una mansión — Comento Nora mientras cuenta con sus dedos, la cantidad de pedidos que tiene preparada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Al paso de cómo van las cosas. Cualquier cosa que ese chico vaya a hacer o hasta crea, ya no será tan sorprendente — Insinúo la profesora Goodwitch mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

— Tal vez. Pero no quita lo creativo del joven Arc para hacer ese tipo de inventos aunque sea mediante magia — Contesto el decano de manera tranquila mientras sonríe al ver el buen desempeño de su estudiante — Algo me dice que si esto sigue así, ese joven no va a necesitar ser más mi estudiante… Porque no creo que le pueda aportar algo que ya no pueda saber de momentos

Mientras tanto Pyrrha no paraba de maravillarse y ver con una sonrisa boba mientras babea un poco…

_Fantasía de Pyrrha._

_La guerrera invencible se encuentra enjaulada en una celda de rejas, totalmente lastimada y con la ropa desgastada tras una dura batalla con una reina demonio de largo cabello pelirrojo. Que curiosamente es parecida a Promestein…_

— _¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Ahora nada podrá detenerme! — Exclamo la reina demonio con una risa maléfica._

— _No te saldrás con la tuya ser despiadada. Un noble Héroe vendrá al rescate y pondrá fin a tus maquiavélicos planes — Dijo la confinada Pyrrha con convicción en sus palabras._

— _Di lo que quieras perdedora, nadie puede detenerme — Afirma la reina demonio muy triunfante — A lo mejor te refieres a tu novio con armadura — Comienza a relamerse los labios de manera lujuriosa — Voy a divertirme mucho con el cuándo llegue_

— _¡Eso jamás pasara! ¡El solo acepta a chicas nobles de buen corazón, como yo! — Grito Pyrrha en desdén ante su captora._

_De repente la puerta es abierta de una patada dejando ver una gran luz, con ello sale el Héroe Jaune Arc vistiendo una deslumbrante armadura dorada de digno caballero, portando una gran espada en su mano derecha y en la otra un gran escudo rojo. Que en un tono determinado y lleno de convicción — ¡No temas noble doncella! ¡Acá vine para su rescate!_

— _Ja ¿Miren quien acaba de llegar? — Dijo la reina demonio con una media sonrisa mientras mira aquel joven recién llegado con ojos lujuriosos — Dime guapo ¿Quieres una noche apasionada conmigo?_

— _¡JAMAS! ¡Nunca cederé ante los engaños de una ser despiadada como usted! — Exclamo el Héroe mientras amenazaba con apuntar su espada — ¡Mi corazón solo le pertenece a aquella doncella que tienes confinada!_

— _Ah, que lastima… Parece que tendré que tenerte a la fuerza — La demonio saca un látigo puntiagudo y lo relame mientras adopta una postura de dominatriz — Ven nene, ven con todo_

— _Ni creas que caeré en tus artimañas. Con mi Escudo Purificador, borrare todo mal de la faz de la existencia — Jaune apunta con su escudo rojo y emite una brillante luz dorada que al bañar a la reina demonio, esta comienza a sufrir unas dolorosas quemaduras solares._

— _¡Oh no! ¡Esa luz no! ¡Esa luz no! ¡AAAAAHHHHH! — La reina demonio no lo pudo resistir y es desintegrada completamente en desaparecer como si fuera gas. De ahí Jaune lanza su escudo como un boomerang y abre la puerta donde esta enjaulada Pyrrha._

— _Oh, Jaune… Siempre supe que vendrías a rescatarme — Comento la amorosa Pyrrha mirando con corazones en sus pupilas al joven caballero._

— _No te preocupes mi amada. Solo tú tienes un lugar muy profundo en mi corazón — Dijo el Héroe mientras se toma de las manos con la guerrera invencible — Ahora abandonemos este ruin lugar y volvamos a nuestro gran castillo _

_Al final el Héroe Jaune Arc y la noble guerrera invencible Pyrrha Nikos van viajando en una aéreo moto deslizadora a gran velocidad, que en las a lejanías se muestra un gran castillo cuya estructura recuerda un poco a la academia Beacon._

_Devuelta a la realidad_

— Gracias Jaune, pronto seremos felices con nuestros siete hijos — Hablo sola Pyrrha quedando atrapada en su mundo de fantasía.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Cerca de la cueva sellada, los héroes miran detenidamente el sólido muro. Jaune da unos ligeros golpes, mientras que Mog con la Mauler hace un disparo cargado. Y solo logra desintegrar una pequeña porción del muro, dejando a todos muy serios.

— Vaya… Ese muro parece bastante resistente — Comento la mercenaria Camilla con intriga.

— ¿Alguna idea jefe? — Pregunta Jack Frost con el ceño fruncido.

El Héroe Aprendiz con la mirada baja y estando en una posición pensativa responde — ¿Y si derribamos ese muro con algo muy potente?

— ¿Cómo que jefe? — Pregunta Mog a la expectativa.

— Jack acompáñame. Hagamos juntos ese súper rayo de hielo, con todo nuestro poder — Contesta Jaune con una sonrisa mirando a su compañero de nieve. Luego mira a los demás — Chicos, mejor tomen distancia para que no salgan heridos. Lo que se viene va a ser bastante explosivo

Jack junto a su jefe están a unos 10 metros de distancia de la cueva de los goblins, y al mismo tiempo entre los dos se posicionan para hacer su gran ataque — He… Hoo… ¡Heee!... ¡Hoooo!... ¡Heeeee!... ¡Hooooooo!... ¡HOOOOO! — Al lanzar el Hadou-Hee-Ho-Hyo generan dos inmensas ráfagas de hielos tan poderosas que terminan por atravesar el gran muro y desintegrarlo en el acto. Pero la cosa no se quedó ahí, dado que el rayo de hielo pasa por toda la cueva y atraviesa el otro extremo e inclusive Jack se mueve a su derecha. Haciendo que el súper ataque traspase toda la roca de la cueva.

Dentro ocurre un gran derrumbe fruto de los dos rayos de hielos que todo lo están destruyendo, hasta caen rocas y rocas picudas por doquier. Causando mucha más destrucción por doquier…

— ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! — Grito aterrado uno de los goblins dentro viendo como todo se cae, y sin darse cuenta termina por morir aplastado por una gran roca que le cae encima.

— ¡¿Por dónde podemos escapar?! ¡Antes que todo se derrumbe! — Exclamo otro goblin que ve como casi no hay por donde escapar, y ve una luz que intenta correr lo más que pueda. Hasta ser atravesado por una roca picuda que lo mata al instante.

La destrucción no pasa desapercibida por fuera, que en el momento de que por fin Jaune y Jack Frost terminaron su ráfaga de hielo. Miran muy sorprendidos de como la cueva termino desmoronarse, y al cabo de un minuto pasa a ser toda una montaña de rocas esparcidas por doquier, con todo un mar de sangre inundando la tierra.

Jaune sorprendido de las veces que le sale encima el anuncio de nivel subido, comienza a revisar su menú de Status — ¡Woooow! ¡Soy nivel 32! — Luego revisa el nivel actual de su compañero de nieve — ¡Y eres nivel 33!

— ¿Cómo es que subieron tan así de nivel? — Pregunta la mercenaria Camilla mirando con interés al Héroe Aprendiz.

— La verdad es que tampoco tuve idea de cómo, solo pensábamos en destruir el muro. Más no toda la cueva en si — Responde el Héroe todavía sorprendido de su hazaña.

Mog mira entre los grandes escombros de la destruida cueva. Y presta atención a los goblins fallecidos por el derrumbe — Asumo que ambos subieron de nivel por el derrumbe que hicieron. Asumiendo que todos los goblins dentro de la cueva murieron a causa del derrumbe, lo cual provoco que todos los puntos de experiencia que dan, fueran directamente hacia ustedes. Por ser los responsable

— Bueno… Tiene sentido si lo vemos de esa forma — Insinúo Jaune mientras se rasca la nuca.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos jefe? — Pregunta Jack Frost mirando la gran cantidad de rocas.

— Bueno, pensaba en usar las armas de los goblins, para hacer algunas cosas con la Alquimia. Pero creo que todas estas rocas de lo que fue la cueva, pueden que sean de mucha utilidad — El Héroe camina hacia las rocas y juntando varias rocas grandes, con partes de armas destrozadas — Veamos si se puede hacer esto — Esbozando una media sonrisa. Comienza a usar la Alquimia para…

**¡FLAAAASSSHHHHH!**

Luego que se disipara una nube de humo… Entre Jack, Mog y Camilla miran totalmente fascinados ante el nuevo invento de Jaune. Una casa de dos pisos de 20 metros de ancho y 15 de largo, que al abrir la puerta. Ven que tiene todo lo que una casa de la era moderna puede tener, como sala de estar con varios muebles e inclusive un televisor junto a una consola de videojuegos. Una cocina con todos los electrodomésticos necesarios como microondas, nevera y horno. También hay dos baños, tanto en la planta baja como en el piso de arriba. Hasta hay cuatro habitaciones para toda una familia de 5 o hasta 6 personas.

— Les presento la Arc House. Lo último en hogares hechos con la Alquimia — Jaune presenta su nuevo invento. Que como última prueba, intenta usar su Scroll para — ¡Genial! ¡Hasta se puede guardar! — Revisa el menú de la Scroll.

**Casa Portable: Arc House.**

— ¡ES INCREÍBLE JEFE! — Exclamaron Jack y Mog bastante emocionados ante el nuevo invento.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ante la nueva hazaña de su amigo Jaune…

— ¡¿Hasta puede guardar casas?! — Exclama Nora con las manos agarrados de sus cabellos — ¡NECESITO ESA APP! ¡NECESITO ESA APP!

— _Debo incluir una casa en mi lista de pedidos_— Pensó Yang con determinadas llamas en los ojos.

— ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la Alquimia? — Comento Weiss con los ojos muy abiertos.

— No lo sé, pero casi parece no tener límites — Opino Blake igual de impresionada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inclusive el decano y la profesora no evitaron quedar estupefactos de la demostración.

— Esto es… Fascinante. En más de un sentido — Dijo el director Ozpin intentando recobrar la compostura.

— Primero armas y trajes de tono futurista… ¿Y ahora una casa? Para colmo poder guardarla en una Scroll — Insinúo la profesora casi poniendo la mano en su rostro — No se si mi cerebro pueda con todo esto

Pyrrha solo miro muy emocionada, y con corazones en las pupilas mientras no para de gritar — ¡Es como en mis fantasías! ¡Es como en mis fantasías! ¡Es como en mis fantasías!

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Oye jefe ¿Qué más piensas hacer? ¿Algún invento genial? ¿O algo súper increíble? — Pregunta el muñeco de nieve muy entusiasmado con brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Y porque no haces un arma? ¿O una nueva armadura de repuesto? Digo, en caso que ocurra una emergencia — Propuso Mog tras levantar un poco los hombros.

— Tengo mucha curiosidad con lo que puedes hacer con la Alquimia… Estoy muy entusiasmada hasta donde puedes llegar — Comento la mercenaria esbozando una tranquila sonrisa.

El Héroe fija las expectativas de sus aliados, y respondiendo con una media sonrisa les contesta — Si se impresionaron con las armas que hice… Lo que se viene los dejara sin aliento. Ténganlo por seguro — Voltea a ver las grandes rocas dispersas — Pero primero. Ayúdenme en levantar todas esas rocas

Pasado casi una hora los aventureros se limpian un poco el polvo luego de haber levantado toneladas de pesadas rocas. Junto con los materiales rotos y algunas piedras preciosas recuperadas de lo que quedo de la cueva… Que con ello hacen tres torres de objetos amontonados, en su mayoría rocas, armas rotas y otros materiales. Cabe decir que dos torres están casi a la par de proporciones y en cantidad, mientras que la torre del centro resalta por tener la mayor cantidad de cosas acumuladas. Y ya todo listo el Héroe Jaune camina hacia una de las torres medianas, entonces voltea la mirada a preguntarle a su amigo de nieve…

— Dime una cosa Jack… ¿De casualidad el fuego es tu debilidad?

— Pues si jefe… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Cuestiona Jack un poco confundido.

**¡FLAAAASSSHHHHH!**

Luego de que la luz de la técnica de Alquimia se apagara todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que acababa de crear el Héroe Aprendiz… A simple vista parece una especie de robot acorazado de color naranja, bastante grande y robusto. De una altura superior a los tres metros de largo y con brazos y piernas bastante grandes casi a proporciones exageradas, en comparación a lo que vendría siendo la cabeza que es bastante pequeña en comparación a todo el cuerpo en general. En su espalda tiene un sistema de propulsión unido a tres tanques de gas bastante blindados, evitando en si la exposición al fuego enemigo. Y en sus grandes manos de aspecto cilíndrico lleva un par de cañones lanzallamas en cada mano… A líneas generales se trata de un robot o armadura de combate bastante grande e imponente, que su llamativo color naranja hace alusión que está diseñada para lanzar toneladas de fuego arrasador que todo lo destruye.

— ¡JEFE! ¡¿Qué es eso que creaste?! — Señalo Jack Frost exageradamente impresionado casi que su mandíbula parecía que caería directo al piso.

— Esto mi querido Jack, se llama Murciélago de Fuego y es una máquina de guerra de gama media. Tiene un par de cañones lanzallamas en sus manos, hasta puede disparar bolas de fuego y configurarlo para que dispare hielo. Por si te aburres del fuego — Termino de explicar el Héroe Aprendiz sonriendo con mucha confianza, tras explicar a detalle su nueva invención — Y lo mejor… Que es todo tuyo

— ¡¿Para mí?! — Grito el muñeco de nieve con estrellas en los ojos.

Jaune asiente a la pregunta de su aliado y presionando un botón en el pecho de la máquina. Esta se abre por todo el pecho, cuya parte frontal se vuelve en una compuerta que va hacia abajo con una pequeña escalerilla mientras que en el interior tiene un asiento con un sistema de controles — Ahora móntate… No tengas miedo — Ve como su amigo de nieve corre muy emocionado a montarse y la compuerta se abre mientras que los pequeños y rectangulares ojos naranjas de la maquina empiezan a brillar.

La máquina gira la cabeza lentamente hacia los lados y luego la sube un poco. Da unos pasos hacia adelante y levanta su brazo derecho para mirar detenidamente la gigantesca mano cilíndrica con aquello par de cañones lanzallamas. Voltea a ver un cumulo de cadáveres de goblins muertos tras el derrumbe, apunta con ambas manos y entonces dispara unas devastadoras ráfagas de fuego de gran alcance, que emocionado grita con una grave voz distorsionada por bocina — **¡HEEE-HOOO! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!** — Tras terminar la gran ráfaga, lo que quedo de los cadáveres fue reducido a meras cenizas. Entonces activa el Jet pack de la espalda y se eleva a unos cinco metros en el aire — **¡HASTA PUEDE VOLAR!**

El moguri muy emocionado le habla a su líder — ¡Jefe! Dime ¿¡Tienes algo así para mí!?

— Pues claro, no me iba a olvidar de ti tampoco. Aunque el tuyo tendrá un toque especial — Asiente Jaune con una sonrisa, que caminando hacia la otra torre de cosas amontonadas, vuelve a usar su Alquimia…

**¡FLAAAASSSHHHHH!**

Terminada la cegadora luz, el joven Arc vuelve a crear una maquina casi idéntica al Murciélago de Fuego en cuanto a tamaño y en proporciones… Pero tiene ciertas diferencias que resaltan a la vista como su coloreado gris oscuro casi negro, sus grandes manos que en vez de tener cañones lanzallamas lleva un cañón lanzamisiles en cada una de las manos. Aunque igualmente tiene un aire imponente y amenazante que su contraparte de color naranja.

— Ok Mog, te presento al Merodeador. Similar en aspecto al Murciélago de Fuego, es una máquina de guerra de gama media. Capacitada en lanzar potentes misiles que al explotar esparcen un líquido pegajoso que evita que el objetivo se pueda mover con rapidez. Al punto de dejarlo inmovilizarlo si se seca rápido, y también tiene una configuración para misiles teledirigidos. Ideal para objetivos aéreos — Tras terminar su explicación, pulsa el botón central del pecho de la máquina para abrir la compuerta — Es todo tuyo amigo

Luego de que la creatura del pompón rojo se montara en el Merodeador, al igual que con el muñeco de nieve hace unos testeos con mover la cabeza y dar unos pasos. De ahí prosigue a hacer una prueba con apuntar una de las manos hacia un árbol, dispara un misil y al explotar parte del árbol quedo destruido y envuelto en un pegajoso liquido naranja que en cuestión de segundos se vuelve tan sólido y duro, que el propio Mog en la maquina le da un golpe con la mano para romper el duro pegamento naranja.

Camilla mira con curiosidad como Jaune se acerca a la gran torre, y muy interesada le pregunta — Y ahora ¿Qué vas a crear alquimista?

— El plato principal — Respondiendo con una confiada sonrisa. El Héroe Arc comienza a concentrar gran parte de su poder mágico para su siguiente creación.

**¡FLAAAASSSHHHHH!**

Pasada la gran luz, la mercenaria con su único ojo visible mira completamente fascinada y con la mano cubriendo su boca. Ante la nueva gran creación, que grande se queda corto. Más bien gigantesco seria la palabra más adecuada para describir la maquina sintetizada mediante la alquimia… Se trata de un gran robot bípedo de aspecto casi humanoide con una altura de 6 metros de largo, con largos brazos y piernas, cuyas grandes manos de casi más de 2 metros son lo suficientemente grandes para agarrar a un humano o ser de similar aspecto. Y por encima de las muñecas lleva unas ametralladoras gatling de plasma de siete cañones en ambas muñecas. Por los hombros se abren compuertas de las hombreras que lleva a dos cañones lanzamisiles en cada hombro. Pero, lo más llamativo es sin duda su gran cabeza de aproximadamente 3 metros de largo, que está cubierta por un vidrio negro y con bordes metálicos amarillo de por medio. Y por debajo de lo que sería el mentón esta una torreta de plasma de siete cañones… El Héroe Jaune se acerca a la maquina a pulsar un botón en el mentón de la cabeza y esta se abre en una gran compuerta y baja al piso mientras a la vez las piernas se agachan… La mercenaria todavía fascinada comenta en voz alta — Por todos los dioses ¿Qué maquina es eso?

— Esto se llama Goliat, es una máquina de guerra de gama alta y… Bueno… Tiene muchas cosas, que podrían de arrasar a medio ejercito de monstruos. Y eso… Bueno, puede hacer cosas que tal vez no entiendas — Intenta explicar el joven Héroe de manera un tanto torpe y bajando un poco la mirada con intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas. Luego se monta en el asiento dentro de la cabeza del Goliat, comienza a activar el sistema en que la compuerta se cierra y la maquina se levanta. Ya dentro una voz robótica comienza a citar la siguiente frase:

— **GOLIAT EN LÍNEA**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de la oficina del director, ambos quedaron fascinados ante las nuevas creaciones de su estudiante. Con casi permanentes caras de asombro que duraron más de un minuto…

— Ese chico… ¿Acaba de…? — La profesora Goodwitch embobada y con los cabellos alborotados. En un momento recobra la compostura y se arregla, que de manera reflexiva opina — Lo que acaba de hacer ese chico. Si lo llevamos a nuestro mundo podría llevar a toda Renmant a una nueva era de avances tecnológicos nunca antes vistas. Hasta podría adelantar casi décadas o siglos en inventos e innovaciones. Podría hacer un cambio nunca antes visto a la vida de millones

— Opino exactamente lo mismo… Aunque sería un tanto hilarante pensar, que esta nueva era de avances sea producto de alguien haciendo magia — Comento Ozpin con una ligera sonrisa, mientras fija su Scroll — Si James ve esto, moriría por tener al joven Arc bajo sus filas — Termina por enviar un mensaje directo al general Ironwood.

Pyrrha… Simplemente no podía parar de soñar despierta, teniendo un mar de fantasías con su amado líder Arc. Casi como si viviera en un cuento de hadas, a la vez imaginando su feliz familia con 12 hijos similares a ella como a su hipotético esposo Jaune.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todos en la enfermería estaban boquiabiertos con expresiones de asombro y alegría casi marcadas de manera permanente tanto por los chicos como por las chicas.

— Ok, es oficial. Cuando llegue ese Jaune le pediré como buen amigo que soy, que me haga una máquina de guerra así de genial — Comento Sun muy entusiasmado.

— Y yo que me haga un robot Goliat de color azul — Asiente Neptune.

— ¡LO QUIERO! ¡LO QUIERO! ¡LO QUIERO! — Grito Nora pegando montones de brincos como niña en juguetería.

— Yo quiero uno de esos Goliat — Señala Blake muy interesada.

Yang le salen llamas en los ojos y escribe como loca en una libreta salida de quien sabe dónde — ¡Quiero que me haga un Murciélago de Fuego! ¡Un Merodeador! ¡Y un robot Goliat amarillo! ¡Y una casa dorada con sistema lanzamisiles! ¡Que tenga escudos de protección! ¡Y varias consolas de videojuegos! ¡Y un gimnasio con todo lo necesario!

— _Retiro lo dicho… Mi padre rogaría a que Jaune sea su empleado, y evitaría a toda costa que ese chico haga su propia compañía. De seguro podría ser una competencia para la Schnee Dust Company… Una competencia muy aterradora para toda compañía y empresa que se respete _— Pensó Weiss fascinada por las nuevas invenciones del líder del equipo JNPR.

Inclusive los agentes de Salem, no evitaron quedar impresionados ante tales maquinas…

— Ese chico… Es como si hiciera realidad cada fantasía que uno pudiera imaginar — Opino Emerald con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Necesito uno de esos Murciélagos de Fuego! ¡Y también un Merodeador! ¡NO, mejor un robot Goliat! — Grito Mercury extremadamente emocionado y con los ojos brillando de alegría.

— _¡Esto es definitivo! ¡Necesito que ese Jaune me enseñe a cómo hacer la alquimia como el la hace! ¡No me importa si lo tenga que seducirlo! ¡Hacerlo mi novio y luego casarme con él! _— Pensó Cinder muy determinada con llamas en los ojos. Que al reflexionar detenidamente de lo que acaba de pensar… No evito quedarse como piedra por unos segundos, luego su rostro se haya vuelto completamente rojo como un tomate y se tape la cara de la vergüenza.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras nuestros héroes están probando las nuevas invenciones… Entre los escombros sale una mano de un goblin, que tras levantarse estando seriamente malherido. De manera sigilosa se aleja lo más que puede sin que nadie lo note…

— Esos malditos… Van a pagar por lo que hicieron… Debo ir a con todas las tribus… A cobrar venganza contra esos bastardos

**FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN**

**Fin del Capitulo**

**NOTAS:**

**La personaje Camilla Nohr pertenece a la saga de videojuegos de Fire Emblem al igual que la personaje Noire. Para ser más específicos, Camilla pertenece a Fire Emblem Fates (if en Japón) que de acuerdo al pseudo canon de la franquicia. Funge como una precuela de Awakening (A la vez de Shadow of Dragon) y a su vez es una secuela hablando en términos de entregas. Cabe decir que para quienes conocen a la personaje, la razón para darle de apellido Nohr. Ya quienes conozcan del juego donde proviene tendrán más o menos una idea, pero para quienes no han jugado ni conoce su historia… Es una alusión al reino ficticio de Nohr de donde procede la personaje, que a su vez es princesa de su reino junto a sus 4 hermanos de diferentes madres. Pero compartiendo un mismo padre que funge como villano principal del juego.**

**Las armas Mauler, pertenece al videojuego de Perfect Dark, así como sus funciones.**

**El traje/armadura de combate que Jaune se inventa mediante la alquimia está inspirado en los luchadores de Kid Icarus Uprising del modo Multi jugador. Así como en parte del traje de los Clone Troopers/Tropa Clon de las precuelas de Star Wars.**

**De igual manera el arma denominada Estoque que también se inventa Jaune tiene su origen en Kid Icarus Uprising, Más precisamente el Estoque Básico que a su vez es la primera arma con que se inicia el juego… También el Escudo Boomerang que se inventa con la Alquimia tiene su origen en la saga de Mega Man/Rockman Zero con el escudo del mismo nombre… Siendo honesto el arma más inútil de todo el juego. Pero para el fic tendrá su utilidad más adelante.**

**Los trajes/robots/máquinas de Murciélago de Fuego, Merodeador y el Goliat pertenecen a la saga de videojuegos de Star Craft. Más concretamente de la raza Terran (Humanos) **

**Notas de Autor: HOLA A TODOS. ¿Cómo les tratan la vida? Pues yo estoy de la mierda… Dejan a lado eso, nuevamente hemos visto hasta dónde puede llegar las invenciones de nuestro buen Jaune respecto a la Alquimia… Que pasamos de vehículos futuristas, pasando a un arma moderna pero convencional dentro de lo que cabe como la Súper Escopeta de Doble Cañón de DOOM II… Por si alguien noto la referencia… Ahora la cosa escalo a más alto con armas de plasma como las Maulers de Perfect Dark, trajes para combate y como no… También máquinas de guerra porque… ¿WHY NOT?... Aparte que lo puse porque esta vergas… Y si, se que tal vez para muchos esto ya sobrepasa los niveles de lo absurdo y que básicamente es como si Jaune estuviera jugando a base de HACKS… Pero… Siendo justos, eso no se compara a como el Powerscaling (Niveles de poder para quienes no entienden el ingles) de las web novels de Tate no Yuusha (OJO: No confundir con la Novela Ligera que vendría siendo una especie de Remake, y que puede que al final terminen por nerfear a Naofumi o de lo contrario le vayan a subirle el nivel de poder para hacerlo todavía más ultra mega poderoso de lo que ya lo es en la Web Novel) En donde LITERAL, Naofumi junto a Raphtalia y Filo llegan a niveles Multiversales de los cuales se puede joder hasta el mismo Zen-O-Sama de Dragon Ball, inclusive en velocidad todavía es más dado que consiguen una técnica que les permite moverse en tiempo 0. Lo cual en el sentido más literal de la palabra se mueven de manera totalmente instantánea y se cagan en personajes como Sonic el Erizo, Flash y toda la Speedforce y demás personajes que se pueden moverse a velocidad mucho mayores a de la propia luz... Tal vez con este spoiler que les comento, no justifique los HACKS que Jaune se está montando con sus inventos. Pero digamos a cómo termina Tate no Yuusha más adelante no parece tan descabellado a grandes rasgos.**

**Honestamente gran parte del capítulo, no fue planeado del todo sino que más bien lo improvise muy sobre la marcha. Siendo los mechas de Star Craft cosa que medio metí a último momento, porque hace un tiempo atrás mientras conversaba con Kamen Rider Predator (Por cierto un gran saludo y agradecimiento por su colaboración y aportes al capítulo) Le comente respecto a meter cosas del Star Craft (Por mi gran fanboyismo a la saga) Y le pareció genial en especial por la parte de las reacciones… Pero en sí, tenía pensado en meter más cosas, pero debido a que ya el capítulo ya sobrepaso las 10,000 palabras. Se me iba a ser más difícil el poder subirlo y editarlo lo mejor posible debido a problemas con mi internet marca Venezuela… Lo tuve que cortar e inclusive acortar para la parte final que en vez de que Jaune con Jack Frost hicieran mierda la cueva a punta de lanzar un Kamehameha… En vez de eso, tenía pensado que simplemente destruyeran el muro y se adentraran a la cueva en hacer una masacre a lo Rambo… Que puede para el siguiente capítulo meta algo similar.**

**Aviso que para futuros capítulos se viene una referencia a la saga de películas de EVIL DEAD… ¿Les suena el Necronomicon Ex-Mortis? ¿El libro del mal que hace que se abran las puertas hacia el inframundo? Pues para el fic será incluido y les aviso que tendrá su relevancia, pero no les voy a decir de para mantener el suspenso. Pero, tal evento ocurrirá antes de la primera ola… Y será bastante turbio cargado de mucha violencia.**

**Sin más se despide el Pegaso Negro, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen su Review. Y si no les gusto también dejen Review para saber en que falle y ver como puedo mejorar para futuros capítulos.**

**Nos vemos…**


	12. La Otra Heroína 3

**Capítulo 11: La Otra Heroína Parte 3**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tres días pasaron desde que se interrumpió abruptamente la transmisión de aquellas aventuras del estudiante Jaune Arc en aquel mundo de fantasía… Paralelamente al no tener contacto con la estudiante Ruby Rose. Se tuvo que declararse desaparecida. Ya en el despacho del director aparece el tío de la desaparecida estudiante, el célebre pero con problemas de alcohol Qrow Branwen. Que avanzando con una mirada de tristeza le entrega al director Ozpin…

— Esto fue lo que la policía encontró — Qrow pone en la mesa la Crescent Rose de su sobrina y un extraño libro.

Ozpin toma el libro y al leer su contenido inmediatamente logra relacionarlo con aquel mundo en donde se encuentra varado su alumno… Más intrigado queda, tras ver que las paginas quedan en blanco. Por lo que le comenta a su subordinado — Dime amigo ¿De casualidad viste los videos que te mande?

— ¿Te refieres a ese estudiante tuyo que está en un mundo paralelo de RPG? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi sobrina? — Cuestiona Qrow levantando una ceja de la duda.

Ozpin le enseña la portada del libro — Porque algo me dice, que este libro es la clave que une ambos casos. Tanto del joven Arc como de la señorita Rose… Si es que ella todavía está con nosotros

— ¿Si está con nosotros? ¿No lo entiendo? — Confundido ante aquella cuestión, comienza a meditarlo un poco y tras llegar a la siguiente conclusión fija la mirada hacia el director — ¿Me estás diciendo que mi sobrina está atrapada en ese mundo RPG de fantasía?

— No estoy del todo seguro. Pero el hecho que la señorita Rose haya desaparecido de manera misteriosa, y que las únicas pistas que tenemos son su arma y este libro. Dan a entender que si — Vuelve a checar las páginas del libro, hasta terminar de cerrarlo llegando a las que están en blanco.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? — Pregunta Qrow bajando un poco la mirada.

— Eso se tendrá que investigar… Y de ser necesario buscar ayuda de una de las Cuatro Doncellas. O en casos más extremos, usar el caldero mágico si no hay otra alternativa… Que no sea Salem — Explico Ozpin, hasta que de repente su Scroll suena un timbre de anuncio. Que al checarlo sonríe — Y hablando de otros mundos. Parece que el joven Arc está en sintonía

**-.-.-.-.-**

Un día más en los campos de entrenamiento de Melromarc, el Héroe Jaune se encuentra golpeando una bola de demolición de un metal muy muro. Que luego de conectar un fuerte puñetazo la cadena que sujetaba la bola termina por romperse y la propia bola sale volando por los cielos, que a los pocos segundos se agrieta y termina por desquebrajarse en pequeñas partículas subatómicas.

— Fiiuuumm… Con eso van 100 — Jaune se limpia las manos ensangrentadas tras quedar lastimadas por una larga sección de puñetazos a mano limpia, y de repente le sale el siguiente mensaje.

**NIVEL DE CUERPO A CUERPO SUBIDO: S**

— Bueno… Creo que desde ahora solo tendré que enfocarme en subir de nivel — Se termina de limpiar las manos, luego se voltea a ver a su compañera de metal líquido.

— Pues dale las gracias a mis nuevas pócimas. Como el estimulante marca Pyro, dime ¿Te sirvió de algo? — Pregunta Promestein esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bastante útiles diría yo… Me atrevo a decir que sin ese estimulante que me diste, nunca habría entrenado como loco para subir al máximo el dominio de armas y lo del cuerpo a cuerpo… Por lo que gracias Promestein — Jaune asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

— El sentimiento es mutuo. Porque gracias a tus inventos mediante la alquimia, es que pude avanzar en mis investigaciones de pociones y otras cosas… Aunque — De repente la Heroína Camaleona se vuelve gris metálica en moldearse a otro tipo de apariencia. Ya tomando color se muestra con un nuevo aspecto de mujer oficinista de vestido azul marino por su chaqueta manga larga y mini falda, junto a una blusa blanca y pantimedias marrones con tacones negros. Aparte de tener un largo cabello castaño que solo supera de estar por debajo de los hombros con un largo cabello de antena, unos resaltantes ojos azules y lo más llamativo… O más bien lo que Jaune tiene dificultades para quitárselo de la vista. Son sus grandes pechos cofa F, que Promestein al solo hace un pequeño brinco hacen un efecto de ¡RE-BOING!... Luego la Heroína hace un giro para pararse haciendo una pose sexy con presumir su figura — Tengo esta sexy y hermosa transformación de alquimista. Todo gracias a ti guapísimo héroe

— Eh… Gracias… De nuevo… — Contesta Jaune de manera torpe sonriendo que parece un pendejo y con el rostro ruborizado mientras intenta voltear la mirada — Pero… Hacer eso… No fue necesario…

La Heroína al ver el comportamiento tímido de su compañero, comienza a sonreír de manera maliciosa y salta encima de él pegando sus bustos hacia el rostro del chico — A nadie engañas. Sé que a ti te gusta… Como a todo hombre que se respete…

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Woooow que mujer — Opino Qrow con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Bueno, parece que la señorita Stein se está llevando muy bien con mi estudiante — Insinúo Ozpin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — Y de manera algo íntima… ¿No lo crees amigo?

— Lo vuelvo a decir… Ese chico, es un puto bastardo con suerte. Tener de compañera a una mujer como Promestein que se transforme en otras mujeres, es casi un sueño hecho realidad — Contesta Qrow abriendo su botella de licor — Hasta quisiera tenerla de esposa

En la celda donde esta confinada la estudiante Pyrrha Nikos, comienza a tener un largo escalofrío que le hiela la sangre y sube la mirada muy preocupada — _¿Qué fue eso? Siento como si Jaune ahora mismo estuviera siendo profanado por esa zorra cambia-formas_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Jaune en un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, casi está a punto de marearse… Si no fuese que pronto se escucha las pisadas de un robot Goliat rojo tripulado por el Héroe de la Lanza Motoyasu. Que luego de dar unos pasos merodeando la zona, termina de estacionar el robot cerca de unos barriles. Sale por la compuerta y saca su nueva Scroll para guardar la maquina… De ahí, el Héroe Aprendiz camina a preguntarle a Motoyasu — Dime ¿Qué tal el Goliat? ¿Lo estás sabiendo manejar?

— Igual que con la aéreo moto deslizadora… ¡UNA GENIALIDAD DE MAQUINA! — Exclama Motoyasu con una larga sonrisa — Es bastante sencillo de manejar. Y honestamente por poco sentí que estaba en un videojuego de guerra futurista — Le enseña la Scroll que Jaune le fabrico — Y muchísimas gracias por esto amigo. Es lo más cercano a estar en casa, y tiene una respetable colección de videojuegos, que con eso ya me puedo sentirme feliz

— ¿Y qué hay de la Lanza Láser? — Pregunta Jaune muy interesado — Ya sabes, que puede disparar rayos laser a distancias

— ¡Toda una maravilla de Lanza! Con ese bebe es mucho más practico ir a la ofensiva sin exponerme al peligro ni a mi grupo tampoco — Le da unas palmadas al hombro de Jaune — Tu alquimia hace milagros y sueños realidad. Realmente eres todo un Héroe

— De nada… Supongo, aunque ¿Me pregunto qué tal la están pasando el Héroe de la Espada y del Arco? — El Aprendiz de Héroe baja la mirada en un gesto pensativo.

— Yo vi a Itsuki haciendo pruebas de tiro al blanco con ese Rifle de Plasma, y a Ren haciendo piruetas con su moto deslizadora… Por lo que la están pasando de maravilla — Insinúo Motoyasu mirando hacia un lado, y luego fijando a Promestein en su transformación de Alquimista que se acerca — Oye preciosa ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

— Soy yo, Promestein — Contesta la Heroína con una expresión neutral mientras mira hacia su derecha — Por cierto… ¿No es esa una de tus amigas de tu grupo? Porque desde aquí veo que un idiota está coqueteando con ella, y le está haciendo pasar un mal rato

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En dónde está?! — Motoyasu molesto mira por donde Promestein le señala y corre enseguida.

— ¿Eso es verdad? — Pregunta Jaune mirando con sospecha a su compañera.

— Tenia que quitármelo de alguna manera. Pero, realmente eso es real. Que desde aquí veo como Motoyasu le grita a un tipo que no meta con sus novias — Responde Promestein sonriendo de manera humorística viendo como Motoyasu le da un golpe en la cara a un tipo de carácter seductor.

Con la mirada baja y muy pensativo, Jaune le pregunta a la camaleona de metal liquido — Una pregunta Promestein… ¿Sabes algo del Héroe Escudo?... Creo que su nombre era Naofumi Iwatani, si mal lo recuerdo

— La verdad es que lo único que se sobre ese Héroe. Que está en el reino de Ryute, donde es gobernado por semi-humanos y al parecer es venerado como un dios. O algo por el estilo… Es lo que me conto Lucina, y puede que ella sepa más al respecto — Dijo la Heroína de manera casual, luego hace un gesto pensativo en reflexionar — Hablando de ese Héroe. Intente preguntarle al rey y a otros del reino, y al parecer evaden el tema. Casi como si quisieran ignorar de que ese Héroe existe… Hasta escuche a un duque mencionarlo con desprecio

— ¿Mencionarlo con desprecio? ¿Pero porque? — Dijo Jaune mirando confundido a la Heroína — ¿Acaso no lo quieren aquí?

— Tiene que ver con ser alguien unido a los semi-humanos o como tu sueles llamar Faunos… Y viendo que en este reino hay una fuerte discriminación hacia los semi-humanos. No me extrañan que no quieran aceptar a un Héroe que vela por ellos o que sea venerado por los semi-humanos — Contesta la camaleona al concluir — Por lo que si… No lo quieren ni en pintura

— Eso… Eso está mal. Menospreciar a un Héroe porque vela por los Faunos, o semi-humanos mejor. Pero también está muy mal en discriminar a los semi-humanos por ser diferentes o tener rasgos de animales — Comenta el Héroe Aprendiz seriamente disgustado — Solo gente idiota e ignorante cometen ese tipo de atrocidad

— Tranquilízate… Si lo vemos en perspectiva, en este mundo en plena era medieval la discriminación hacia lo que no son humanos es bastante fuerte. Y hasta cierto punto es algo normal, y que no se puede evitar. Más si tomamos en cuenta que estamos en medio de un periodo donde las supersticiones y juicios sin bases lógicas están a la orden del día — Insinúa la Heroína de manera reflexiva — Lo sé en carne propia, porque ya lo viví en mi mundo… Y tampoco es idóneo en pensar en los semi-humanos como víctimas. Cuando puede que ellos discriminen a los humanos por ser eso, humanos al fin de cuenta

— Pero, tu tampoco eres humana. Y no veo que nadie te juzgue ni te trata mal por ser diferente — Dijo Jaune mirando confundido a su compañera.

— Porque soy una ángel, algo que en este mundo es muy respetado y venerado. Por lo que no es el mismo caso — Contesta Promestein cerrando los ojos de manera seria — Aunque esta esa insufrible princesa que acompaña a Motoyasu, y no para de tacharme de demonio… Por lo que ella cuenta, como una idiota e ignorante

— Iré a hacer unas cosas, y luego veré en donde esta Lucina para pedirle un favor — El Héroe se retira mientras camina hacia el interior del castillo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Así que en ese mundo existe los Faunos, como también la discriminación hacia los mismos… Es una lástima saber eso — Insinúa Ozpin prendiendo una cafetera.

— Una cosa Oz… ¿No se llamaban antes semi-humanos a los Faunos? — Pregunta Qrow mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

— En efecto… Era una manera, digamos, elegante y forma para llamar a los faunos. Aunque seguía siendo un término despectivo, que pese a todo. Aún perdura a día de hoy, habiendo ciertas partes de Renmant que todavía llaman semi-humanos a los faunos. Siendo partes con poca población de los mismos — Explica el director mientras se sirve un café.

— Al menos ese chico está plenamente consciente que eso está mal. Y fue bastante directo en describir a la gente que discrimina a los faunos… Y eso es bueno — Insinúa Qrow esbozando una ligera sonrisa — Se nota que tuvo buenas influencias

— Bueno, el joven Arc fue convocado para ser un Héroe. Y debe de ser por algo — Ozpin le sirve un café a Qrow — Y dado lo visto, puede que cuando llegue a Renmant. Lo veamos más seguido en hacer actos de puro altruismo

— Yo tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de dónde proviene esa mujer Promestein — Comenta Qrow mientras toma la taza — ¿Será acaso un mundo libre de Grimms?

**-.-.-.-.-**

En una sala del reino se encuentra solamente la guerrera Lucina, haciendo unas repeticiones con su espada. Hasta que llega Jaune a decirle — Por fin te encuentro

— Hmm… ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Lucina mirando confundida al Héroe Aprendiz.

— Dime Lucina… ¿Qué tanto sabes del Héroe del Escudo? — Pregunta Jaune con la mirada seria.

— Pues… Se llama Naofumi Iwatani, proviene de un lugar llamado Japón similar a los Héroes de la Lanza, Espada y Arco… Hasta tiene una vestimenta similar a ellos, e incluso que en personalidad es más o menos parecido a ellos… Y esta en Ryute, reino de los semi-humanos — Responde la guerrera de cabello azul con la mirada baja.

— Muy bien. Eso lo hace mucho más fácil — Dijo el joven Arc empuñando su mano derecha de forma determinada, luego le muestra a Lucina un Scroll — ¿Crees que le puedas darle esto al Héroe Naofumi? Es un regalo, que seguramente le va a encantar y saber usar

Lucina asiente mientras toma el Scroll — Veré si puedo hablar con un contacto para que haga él envió — Mira a Jaune a pedirle — Por cierto Jaune… ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar en mi practica? Quiero mejorar un poco más en mi dominio de la espada

— Esta bien… A mí también me vendría bien practicar con la espada — Asiente Jaune con una sonrisa.

Pasado los minutos. En medio de un duelo sparring con espadas, entre Jaune y Lucina chocan espadas. Esquivándose los unos a los otros, en un duelo muy parejo. Hasta que Jaune de manera casual le pregunta — Una pregunta Lucina… ¿Sabes en donde esta Noire y Camilla? Llevo días que no las veo

La guerrera fija los ojos mientras intenta mantener la compostura — La verdad es que no lo sé. Tampoco las he visto

— Que lastima, la verdad que quería hablar con Noire para agradecerle por enseñarme a usar el Arco para disparar flechas. De repente desapareció sin dejar rastro, y de ahí conocí a Camilla. Que dice ser amiga tuya — Comento el Héroe Aprendiz con mucha normalidad mientras choca espadas.

Ligeramente nerviosa, Lucina le responde — Si je, je, je… Camilla es alguien agradable y muy amistosa. Aparte de ser querida por muchos chicos por su belleza

— No los culpo… Digo, esa Camilla es toda una mujer. Con una belleza que casi me dejo sin aliento en su momento… Pero por favor no se lo digas a ella, para no avergonzarla — Hablo Jaune con bastante tranquilidad luego de hacer un salto para esquivar un tajo.

— _¿Toda una mujer?_ — Sonrojándose por el cumplido, Lucina pierde la concentración. Que sin darse cuenta, en el momento que el Héroe Arc ataca en hacer un corte. No logra esquivarlo y termino por perder el brazo derecho.

Jaune al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Horrorizado con ambas manos agarradas de la cabeza, pega un gran grito que se escucha por todo el castillo y le exclama a Lucina con ambas manos al frente — ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO LUCINA! ¡FUE MI CULPA QUE PERDIERAS EL BRAZO! — Mira el brazo mutilado y fija la parte del corto. Que en vez de estar envuelto en sangre humana roja. Nota que la herida no derrama sangre, ni un líquido de semejante función. Sino al contrario, en donde está la herida se aprecia un líquido azul brillante de toque metálico. Simular al metal líquido que está compuesta la Heroína Camaleona… Extrañado ante ese detalle dice — Un momento… ¿Promestein?

— ¿Me llamaste? — De manera sorpresiva aparece Promestein en medio de la sala, llamando la atención de Jaune como de Lucina.

El Héroe Aprendiz más sorprendido y confundido, comienza a señalar con el dedo — Espera… ¿Si tu estas aquí? Entonces Lucina… — Mira como la mencionada está nerviosa. Y entonces toma su brazo desmembrado y se va corriendo de la sala muy asustada. Que entender nada lo que está pasando exclama — ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tanto el director como el subordinado estaban totalmente impactados ante el inesperado giro de acontecimientos… Cuyas expresiones de asombro duraron más de un minuto.

— Que… Que… ¿Qué fue eso? — Dijo Qrow con los ojos muy exaltados.

— Es algo confuso… Pero por un momento, pensé que la señorita Lucina era Promestein… La verdad, que no sé qué decir al respecto — Insinúo Ozpin aun impactado.

— En el momento que ese chico le corto el brazo a la de azul, se le veía que el brazo no botaba sangre… Era una rara masa azul… Como si fuera una gelatina — Opino Qrow haciendo un gesto pensativo.

De repente la puerta se abre mostrando a la profesora Goodwitch junto al prestigioso general Ironwood de Atlas y la célebre Winter Schnee… Que al entrar, se quedaron muy extrañados ante las expresiones de los hombres.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esas caras? — Pregunta Ironwood levantando una ceja.

— Yo pregunto lo mismo — Dijo la profesora mientras mira lo que está en pantalla — Mejor dicho… ¿De qué me perdí?

— No creerás lo que acaba de pasar — Comento Qrow bebiendo de su botella de whisky.

— ¿Es referente a esos videos que me mandaste? — Cuestiona la Schnee mirando al director que asiente a su pregunta.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Muy bien, iré por partes — Dijo la Heroína Camaleona mientras toma asiento y mira como su compañero aprendiz se sienta frente a ella en una mesa — ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

— ¿Qué le pasa a Lucina? ¿Cómo es que su brazo… O cuerpo?... ¿Ella realmente es humana? — Pregunta el Héroe Arc con la mirada baja.

— Seré directa en esto… En efecto, Lucina es humana… O más bien era humana — La Heroína se saca un cigarro de su bata y lo prende para fumar.

Levantando un poco la cabeza ante esa respuesta — ¿Era humana? ¿Cómo así?

Exhalando un poco de humo por la boca responde — Hice un experimento con ella donde modifique su cuerpo. Y digamos, ahora Lucina tiene un cuerpo de metal líquido como el mío… No solo eso, también comparte la misma clase de Heroína que el mío. Eso quiere decir, que ella está especializada en las transformaciones de otras clases

Reflexionando de lo que paso al momento de haberle cortado el brazo por error. Toma nota que el brazo así como el antebrazo de Lucina no botaban sangre, que no solo eso. Sino que la misma chica de largo cabello grito de dolor al momento de ser mutilada, ni siquiera sus expresiones faciales mostraban signos de dolor físico… Como si no se inmutara ante el dolor, o directamente fuese incapaz de sentir dolor físico — Eso explica lo del brazo… Pero… Eso quiere decir ¿Qué Lucina ahora es una ángel como tú?

— No necesariamente — Promestein vuelve a fumar de su cigarro — Mi cualidad de ángel es algo que está ligado a mi alma. No puedo volver a otros un ángel bajo mi condición fisionómica, y siendo franca. Ni puedo procrear hijos de la manera que hace otro ser vivo. Pero puedo modificar el ADN de otros seres del sexo femenino para que tengan la misma fisionomía que yo… En otras palabras… Lucina solo tiene cuerpo de metal líquido, o de mujer Slime para ser más precisos. Pero su mente como alma siguen siendo las de una chica humana… A no ser que muestre cualidades para ser ascendida a un ser celestial o divino

— ¿Ascender a un ser celestial? ¿Eso es posible? — Dijo el Héroe fijando la mirada en su compañera.

— Así es… Aunque ese privilegio en mi mundo, solo correspondía a voluntad de la diosa Illias. Y solo se lo otorgaba a mujeres humanas que le juraban total lealtad, y de total castidad… O sea nada de sexo siendo humanas. Pero ya vueltas unas ángeles pueden darse el lujo de ligarse a cualquier hombre humano que se les antoje

— Ooookeeeeeyyy… Eso último no era necesario que me lo dijeras. Pero, gracias de todos modos — Con una cara de póker agita la mano en señal de entendimiento — Pero entonces… ¿Por qué la modificaste para que fuera como tú? ¿Fue un capricho tuyo? ¿O fue a consentimiento de Lucina?

— Ninguna de las dos… Podría decir que la clave está en el consejero Ashnard, que me presento a Lucina estando gravemente herida y casi a punto de morir. Si bien, no era una doctora en medicina. Ashnard insistió tanto de que yo ayudara a Lucina por ser una ángel. Y como no se me ocurrió algo mejor para ayudarla a que pudiera seguir viva. Decidí llevar a cabo un improvisado experimento de usar una pequeña porción de mi ADN, e inyectárselo al organismo de Lucina para ver si pudiera hacer algo… Y al cabo de unas horas la herida que tuvo se regenero con demasiada rapidez, que desde entonces su cuerpo perdió su estructura orgánica de ser humano. Para volverse en una mujer Slime de metal… Pero no me imagine, que ella también se volvería una Heroína compartiendo la misma clase que yo

— Hmm… Interesante… Digo. Me recuerda bastante a esas historias donde el protagonista obtiene sus superpoderes luego de ser mordido por algo genéticamente modificado o por hacerle una operación para salvarle la vida… En este caso, que Lucina sea la protagonista de esta heroica historia — Insinúo Jaune en una pose pensativa, que luego reflexiona de lo último que hizo la mencionada de cabello azul — Pero… Porque ella se asustó y se fue corriendo después de que le cortara el brazo por error… Aunque, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no me comento que era una Heroína con cuerpo de metal liquido en su momento?

La Heroína termina de exhalar humo tras terminarse todo el cigarro — ¿Ya te dije sobre la discriminación en este mundo sobre los semi-humanos, y que era normal? — Ve como el chico asiente ante la pregunta — Ahora pongámonos en el lugar de alguien situado por este mundo donde predomina esa forma de pensar… ¿Cómo crees que se sienta al saber que ya no es humana? ¿Y porque crees que no te lo dijo? Es más, solo yo y el consejero Ashnard sabemos de su condición

Jaune baja la cabeza y hace aquel ejercicio mental — Ella… Debe de pensar que es una especie de monstruo o demonio… Y de que nunca sería aceptada si sus amigos, y familiares sepan que ya no es humana… Y sabiendo de la discriminación hacia los Faunos. Con Lucina sería mucho peor, hasta habría gente dispuesta a darle cacería por ser vista como un monstruo… Ahora mismo ella debe de creer, que la veo como una fenómeno o algo peor — Se levanta de su asiento mirando hacia el horizonte muy serio — Necesito encontrarla y hablar con ella para aclararlo todo

— Yo te ayudo… Al fin de cuentas también fui responsable de cómo está ahora. Y puede que ella me escuche todo lo que le diga — La Heroína Promestein también se levanta en busca de su asistente y compañera de la misma especie.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Al igual que con la inesperada revelación de la otra Heroína Camaleona. Esta vez se unieron la profesora Goodwitch, el general Ironwood y la Schnee en la lista de largas expresiones de asombro y fascinación.

— Guau… Simplemente guau… — Dijo James con los ojos muy abiertos y tomando un poco del Whisky de Qrow.

— Esto va más allá de mis expectativas… No me imagine que esa chica fuese igual a Promestein — Comento Goodwitch con la mano cerca de la boca.

— Esa mujer pelirroja… Modifico a aquella chica de nombre Lucina ¿Lo que puede significar? — Dijo Winter mirando con sospecha la pantalla — ¿Alguien tiene una idea exactamente?

Ozpin prepara unas tazas de café para los demás invitados — Bueno señorita Schnee… Lo que la científica Pyro Von Stein le hizo a la señorita Lucina, fue hacer que su cuerpo pasara a ser una alineación mimética. En otras palabras una masa gelatinosa de metal con forma humana. Que en base a lo visto, Lucina también puede transformarse en otras señoritas con diferentes habilidades y poderes de mucha utilidad en batalla… Algo como una cazadora que se transforma en otras cazadoras con diferentes Semblanzas por nombrar de ejemplo. Y dado que no se inmuto del dolor tras ser mutilada, se puede decir que es resistente o incapaz de sentir dolor físico. Hasta probablemente no pueda envejecer ni padecer de enfermedades, por la constitución de su cuerpo. Y tal vez tenga una longevidad casi ilimitada, siendo posiblemente una mujer inmortal… A un nivel que deja en ridícula a Salem

Winter casi escupe de lo que se bebió, por lo que exclama — ¡Alguien así sería una amenaza mucho mayor que un ejército de Grimms! ¿¡Como carajo se puede matar a una creatura así!?

— Bueno… ¿Se trata de una gelatina de metal? — Dijo Qrow mientras se bebe un poco de café — ¿Tal vez derretirla con lava o congelarla temperaturas muy bajas sean su mayor debilidad?

Goodwitch mira a los demás un poco molesta — Que desconsiderados son todos ustedes… La ven como una amenaza, pero nadie tiene consideración de cómo debe de estarse sintiendo ahora

— No es desconsideración Glynda… Se trata de ser muy precavidos — Insinúo James Ironwood mientras mira la pantalla — Más si en el hipotético caso. Alguien así llegue a existir en Renmant… Lo más sensato es tenerla bajo vigilancia o destruirla cuanto antes

— Yo estoy de lado de Goodwitch — Ozpin vuelve a tomar asiento poniendo su taza en un pequeño plato de cerámica — En casos como estos, estar prejuzgando puede ocasionar más problemas. Que en solucionarlo, es mejor ser comprensivos que recurrir a la violencia

**-.-.-.-.-**

Encima de una torre se encuentra la Heroína Lucina sentada en la ventana en posición fetal en plena noche, contemplando las estrellas mientras se mira su mano derecha y lo trasforma en un sable similar a su espada. Para al momento siguiente volverlo a la normalidad, y entonces pega la cara con sus rodillas de la tristeza — Estoy perdida… Difícilmente seré aceptada

— ¿Conque aquí estas? — Aparece Promestein abriendo la puerta y se adentra dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

— ¿A que vino señorita Promestein? — Pregunta Lucina con un tono triste.

— Estaba preocupada por ti, y vine a buscarte — Responde la científica mientras se sienta en un barril — Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué huiste de Jaune?

— No lo se… Creo que simplemente me deje llevar — Levanta un poco la mirada en volver a ver las estrellas — Puede que el piense que soy una fenómeno por lo de mi brazo — De repente escucha a la científica Slime reírse a carcajadas — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! De tu inocencia jovencita… Pudiste haberle dicho toda la verdad a ese chico desde el inicio. Y aun así te recibiría con los brazos abiertos ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! — Señalo la slime pelirroja mientras se sigue riendo.

Mirando con duda a su jefa, le interroga — ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

— Porque el sabe todo lo que yo puedo hacer y de mi condición de mujer slime. Al fin y al cabo compartimos cama, y él me acepta tal como soy — Responde Promestein terminando sus risas, mientras mira las brillantes estrellas nocturnas — Para que sepas… Jaune lleva buscándote desde hace un rato, porque está preocupado por ti y le dije todo sobre ti. Y aun así quiere ayudarte, pese que ya no seas humana

— ¿Es en serio? ¿O me estas mintiendo para que me sienta bien? — Cuestiona Lucina con fruncir un poco el ceño.

— Nada de eso… Si no me crees ¿Por qué no intentas hablar directamente con Jaune cara a cara? Y le dices tú misma toda la verdad — Sugiere la slime pelirroja señalando con su dedo índice.

Sonrojada ante la propuesta, voltea la mirada hacia un lado — Eso es imposible… Si le digo todo, solo tendrá una mala imagen de mi… Y pensará que soy una abominación

— No estés tan segura si no lo intentas… Pero si no tienes tanta confianza en ti misma. Te tengo la solución — De su bata de laboratorio, Promestein saca una pequeña botella azul del tamaño de un pulgar — Y por si las moscas. Dale esto a Jaune para que se lo tome — Saca una pequeña botella rosada con una carita feliz de calcomanía.

Agarrando ambas botellas, le pregunta a la científica — Esto ¿Para qué es?

— Son un par de pequeñas y muy útiles pócimas. La azul que te recomiendo, se llama Afrodisiaco y te permite darte todo el valor para confesar todos tus sentimientos sin temor a nada… Lo que necesitas para hablarle a Jaune… Y la rosada se llama Alucinógeno, y hace que cualquier hombre este de muy buen humor. Lo que necesitas para que Jaune te acepte tal como eres actualmente — Termina de explicar Promestein mientras da un pulgar arriba — Ahora ve y dile todo lo que sientes por ese chico

— Eh… Está bien — Asiente Lucina sonrojada mientras se para y guarda las pócimas en su bolsillo — Pero… Si esto no funciona y él me llega a odiar. Será su culpa señorita Promestein

— Créeme, eso no va a pasar — Afirma la Heroína pelirroja muy segura de sí misma — Pero primero y más importante… Asegúrate de hablar con Jaune en su habitación, o en la tuya. Es un detalle de suma importancia

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Ella… Ella… ¿Le acaba de darle drogas a esa chica? — Señala Winter impresionada.

— ¿En que está pensando esa mujer para darle semejantes drogas a esa chica? — Comenta Goodwitch indignada.

— No lo sé… Pero creo que se viene algo muy, muy bueno para no perdérselo — Opino Qrow con una media sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Qué me dicen caballeros? — Ve como Ozpin asiente y James da su pulgar arriba.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de unos largos pasillo Jaune merodea viendo los alrededores, hasta que sonríe de satisfacción al ver — ¡Por fin te encuentro Lucina!

La mencionada voltea sorprendida de como el joven Héroe corre hacia donde esta — ¡Jaune!

— Te he estado buscando por gran parte del castillo. Me tenías preocupado — Explico el chico mientras se rasca un poco la nuca mirando hacia un lado — Y en serio lamento lo de tu brazo… Hasta por un momento pensé, que eras Promestein transformada

— La culpa es mía… Me asuste, no sabía cómo responderte y huí como una cobarde — Dijo la Heroína Camaleona azul mirando apenada hacia un lado — Debí decirte toda la verdad

— No te preocupes… Promestein me explico todo lo relacionado a tu condición — Jaune mira hacia los lados del pasillo — Si tú quieres… ¿Por qué no vayamos a mi habitación a conversarlo en privado?

Más tarde en la habitación del Héroe Aprendiz, el joven está sentado en su cama y mira de frente a la otra Heroína sentada en una silla de madera.

— Debes de pensar que soy rara… Una fenómeno — Comenta Lucina bajando la mirada con tristeza.

— No, claro que no… ¿Por qué debería de pensar así de ti? — Insinúa el Héroe ganando la atención de la guerrera espadachín — Digo… Eres diferente. Como todo el mundo… De la misma manera de como yo también soy diferente

— Pero, tu eres humano. Mientras que yo deje de ser una humana… Ante los ojos de los demás, soy una aberración de la naturaleza — Lucina desvía la mirada

— Lo se… No eres humana… Pero ¿Eso que tiene de malo en primer lugar? — Insinúa Jaune esbozando una tranquila sonrisa — Si sabes bien que Promestein tampoco es humana, y todo el mundo la respeta y la admiran por lo que es… Por lo que no te tienes que avergonzarte

— Bueno… Tal vez sea, porque ella es una Heroína… Y también sea el hecho que es una ángel al servicio de una diosa — Insinúo la joven mirando por los lados, casi de manera torpe y nerviosa.

— Pero tú también eres una Heroína… ¿Acaso no tienes un Status para medir niveles y estadísticas? — Señalo el chico de manera motivacional.

— Pues… — Extiende su mano derecha en frente con salirle una pantalla digital de varias datos — Según esto… Mi clase es Heroína Camaleona… Y soy nivel 30… ¿No sé si eso es bueno o malo?

— ¡Bastante bueno! — Exclamo Jaune levantándose de la cama — Pero lo más importante de todo. Es que eres una Heroína como yo, Promestein y los demás chicos ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

La joven Heroína mira confundida de como Jaune se acerca — ¿Qué significa?

— Significa que eres importante, y tienes la misión de salvar a este mundo de las Olas, para asegurar un futuro mejor — Contesta muy motivado el Héroe con agarrarse de los hombros de la chica para mirarla fijamente — Tu puedes hacer la diferencia… Si haces el bien, de seguro la gente te respetara y te idolatrarán como toda una Heroína… ¿Qué importa si no eres humana, o una semi-humana o inclusive una chica monstruo?... Solo son razas, no definen si eres buena o mala persona… Lo que realmente importa, son las acciones que hagas

Lucina al escuchar esas palabras, ante sus ojos la figura de Jaune comienza a distorsionarse hasta adoptar la forma de un hombre de cabello azul con un tatuaje de gota en su antebrazo derecho. Y luego cambia a la de otro chico, esta vez de cabello blanco vestido con una túnica marrón oscura con líneas purpuras y bordes dorados. Entre esos dos junto con el Héroe Aprendiz están casi en la misma línea con el mismo tipo de sonrisa cálida. De manera que casi parecen la misma persona… En que la joven Heroína termina por sonrojarse al entender todo — Lo entiendo… Gracias, Jaune

— ¿Qué me dices Lucina? ¿Qué tal si luchamos juntos para salvar a este mundo de las Olas? — Jaune le toma la mano a la chica mientras la mira con una larga sonrisa — Tu y yo unidos como un gran equipo

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Hmm… Ese joven tiene futuro como consejero personal. Hasta como un psicólogo para ayudar a gente con problemas emocionales — Insinúo James sacando una botella de whisky — Necesito a gente así en el ejercito

— A mí me da que tiene madera para ser un actor de telenovela y de comedías románticas — Opino Qrow mirando muy interesado toda la escena — O tal vez como todo un seductor… A esa de azul, parece que no tiene palabras para responder

— Bueno… Tengo a la prestigiosa Pyrrha Nikos como parte del equipo donde el joven Arc es su líder. Y tal parece que esta perdidamente enamorada de el — Dijo Ozpin mientras se sirve un vaso de whisky.

— ¿En serio que la famosa Pyrrha Nikos está enamorada de ese chico? — Dijo Winter muy impresionada — Debe de ser un estudiante muy talentoso para robarle el corazón a una chica como la invencible Nikos

— No es como lo crees — Insinúo Glynda bebiendo un poco del alcohol — Más bien, me pregunto ¿Qué ve a ese chico para así de enamorada?

De repente Pyrrha vuelve a sentir otro gran escalofrío en recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, de manera más prolongada — ¿Qué esto?... ¿Acaso un mal presagió?... ¿Algo malo le está pasando a Jaune?

**-.-.-.-.-**

La Heroína de cabello azul se pone roja como un tomate al ver lo cerca que esta el Héroe Aprendiz, en especial tras haberle tomado la mano y mirarlo muy de cerca… A casi punto de poderle besarle, que mirando hacia los lados con mucho nerviosismo exclama — ¡Dame un momento! ¡Por favor!

Jaune se separa de la Heroína azul, que al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba se sonroja y desvía la mirada avergonzado — Ah, perdóname Lucina. No me percate que estaba muy cerca

La chica saca la pequeña pócima azul de su bolsillo — No importa… Solo, dame tiempo para pensar en algo — Abre el tapón y se bebe toda la botella… Al cabo de unos segundos las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan, luego baja la mirada con estar cubierta por una sombra en su frente — Jaune… Debo confesarte algo

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es algo importante?

— ¿Sabes sobre mis amigas Noire y Camilla?... Pues… Ellas, en realidad no existen del todo — Levanta la mirada con una expresión triste — Mejor dicho… Las estás viendo ahora mismo

— ¿Cómo que Noire y Camilla no existen? ¿Y que las veo ahora? No entiendo, a que te refieres con eso — Cuestiona Jaune confundido ante esa declaración. Que al meditarlo un poco, sus ojos se exaltan en mirar a Lucina — ¡Un momento!... ¿Eso quiere decir?

Lucina asiente con una expresión seria y determinada — Así es… Era yo en diferentes apariencias — De repente la cabeza así como las proporciones del cuerpo, pero manteniendo la ropa. Cambian a las de la arquera Noire — Perdón por mentirte… Tenía miedo de que me vieras como una monstruo — Luego de la misma manera, la cabeza como las proporciones se moldean para adoptar a la forma de la mercenaria Camilla — Todo este tiempo, era yo quien te estaba ayudando

El Héroe mira hacia un lado sonrojado mientras se rasca la nuca — Bueno… Doble gracias… Digo, si fuiste tú todo este tiempo quien me estuvo ayudando a dominar mejor otras armas… Te debo bastante, por como estoy ahora — Pone la mirada en frente de manera determinada con la mano derecha empuñada — Si ayudar a otros a ser mejores personas, no es de Héroes… Entonces no sé qué es… En especial viniendo de una chica tan bonita como tu

— ¿Me llamaste chica bonita? — Pregunta Lucina/Camilla mirando fijamente al chico.

— ¡Si! De hecho, eres toda una belleza Lucina. Tanto en tu verdadera apariencia, como en tu apariencia de Noire y Camilla… Es más, te aseguro que sería la chica más popular entre todos los Héroes. Mucho más que Promestein, de eso te lo aseguro — Asiente el Héroe Jaune con una muy alargada sonrisa — Hasta podría pedirte que seas mi novia… Y pedirte que te cases conmigo — Al recapacitar de lo que dijo, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y desvía la mirada muy nervioso — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo dije sin pensar!

— Repite eso que acabas de decir — Interroga la Heroína mientras da unos pasos hacia donde esta Jaune.

— ¡En serio lo siento! ¡Lo dije por mero impulso! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! — Se ríe nerviosamente el chico, mientras intenta retroceder hasta chocar contra la cama y sentarse con estar medio acostado de la parte superior del cuerpo — Digo… No es como si me quisiera casarme contigo, y formar una familia ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

— ¿Por qué no? — Insiste Lucina estando en frente del Héroe Aprendiz y poniendo las manos sobre la cama a lado del chico. Impidiendo que pueda escapar — ¿No dijiste que soy bonita? ¿Y de que te casarías conmigo?

— Bueno… Je, je, je, je… Es complicado… Digo, soy de otro mundo. Aun voy a la escuela. Y todavía me faltan muchas cosas que hacer, en que necesito volver a mi mundo — Jaune rojo como un tomate, gira la cabeza hacia los lados en busca de palabras coherentes — Y otras cosas… Como tener una carrera, un empleo bien pagado… Cosas para vivir bien

— ¿Si quieres puedo ir contigo a tu mundo? — Propone la joven guerrera aun mirando fijamente al chico.

— ¿Pero qué hay de este mundo? Ya sabes, tu hogar donde tienes tu familia, amigos y otras personas que te quieren… Je, je, je, je — En un esfuerzo por evadir a la chica, mira hacia los lados con decir lo primero que se le viene en mente — ¿Acaso no extrañarías a tus padres?

Ante esa pregunta la joven guerrera espadachín se levanta y vuelve a su forma original mirando al frente con una expresión seria, y reflexiva — Lo he perdido todo… Mi padre y mi madre murieron, así como mis amigos… Y mi hogar también… Estoy tan lejos que creo que nunca más podre volver

El chico se pone pálido del miedo y junta las manos en posición en arrepentimiento — ¡Lo siento otra vez! ¡No era mi intención ofenderte, lo juro! ¡Perdón si toque un tema delicado!

Sonriendo con serenidad, Lucina contesta de manera comprensiva — No te preocupes… Sé que no fue con malas intenciones — Baja la cabeza para mirar fijamente al Héroe y volver a poner las manos sobre la cama — En este caso… No tengo nada que perder si voy a tu mundo…

— Pero… Mi mundo es muy diferente a este en varios sentido… Por dónde vengo hay una avanzada tecnología que no comprenderías del todo, así como diferentes formas de pensar y otras que tal vez no te acostumbrarías — Jaune se vuelve a poner rojo mientras su corazón palpita a un ritmo acelerado, con solo ver lo cerca que esta la chica encima suyo.

— ¿Y eso es un problema? Solo necesito aprender, comprender y entender cómo funciona todo… ¿O acaso crees que soy incapaz de tocar aparatos digitales como Scroll, computadoras y complejos vehículos. Sin correr asustada a tacharlo de brujería? ¿Si eso es lo que estás pensando ahora mismo? — Vuelve a esbozar una larga sonrisa mientras le acaricia la mejilla izquierda con la mano — Además… Bajo mi condición de chica slime. Técnicamente no envejezco y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender nuevas cosas, y empezar desde cero

— Vaya… No, veo fallas en tu lógica — Dijo el Héroe Aprendiz totalmente derrotado, sin tener nada más con que poder evadir a la Heroína.

— Te veo tensó… ¿Tal vez necesitas tomar algo para calmarte? — Insinúa Lucina cada vez más sonrojada con ver lo empapado en sudor y lo tenso que esta Jaune.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Como esto — Lucina con una mirada lujuriosa, saca aquella botella rosada con carita feliz amarilla aprovechando su cuerpo de metal liquido en hacer otro par de brazos por debajo, mientras que con los superiores abraza al chico para tenerlo bajo su dominio. Con la mano izquierda superior agarra la botella ya destapada y con la otra sujeta la mandíbula del chico, para así hacer que se beba toda la botella — ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Hmmm… Como que ya va a empezar lo bueno… — Insinúo Qrow viendo con una media sonrisa.

— En serio no puedo creer que le haya dado ese tipo de drogas ¿En que estaba pensando esa científica? — Opino Glynda con la mano en la frente.

— Ese chico, parece que no tiene mucha experiencia con las mujeres. Pero creo que eso está por cambiar — Dijo Winter mirando todo mientras se toma un poco de Whisky.

— Pero hay que admitir que tuvieron su utilidad, porque hace un momento esa joven se mostraba dócil e indecisa al momento que el chico llamado Jaune le hablaba de manera directa. Y tras beberlo se cambiaron los papeles — Opino el general Ironwood haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— En lo personal. Lo más resaltante es aquella declaración de la señorita Lucina, en afirmar que perdió a sus padres, amigos y hogar… Y que no tiene problemas en aprender nuevas cosas. Si eso involucra ir junto con el joven Arc a nuestro mundo — El director se termina su vaso de Whisky para servirse otro.

— ¿Lo dices porque vez potencial en esa chica? — Cuestiona Glynda de manera reflexiva.

— Adivinaste — Ozpin toma un sorbo de su vaso de vidrio — Viendo bien su desempeño, fácilmente puede volverse una gran cazadora. Así como una futura cazadora para años venideros. Sin contar que su capacidad para adoptar la forma de otras mujeres especializadas en otras áreas, la vuelven en tal vez. La perfecta maestra suplente… Con una envidiable versatilidad

— Y la novia que todo hombre quisiera tener — Señalo Qrow con el dedo índice.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tras bebido la extraña pócima de repente la mente del Héroe se puso en blanco, en unos segundos no podía procesar absolutamente nada y todo comenzaba a verlo borroso. Pero, luego su visión cambiaba a un ambiente alegre lleno de flores, arcoíris y agradable música motivacional de felicidad, amistad y otras cosas de una tonalidad positiva. Tanto así que el tono de sus ojos comenzaron a tener un color rosado brillante, hasta empieza a sonreír de forma torcida y alegre. Como si hubiera perdido completa noción de la realidad…

— ¿Qué pasa Jaune? ¿Te encuentras? — Pregunta Lucina mirando extrañada al chico.

— Estoy muy bien je, je, je, je… Y veo que todos están felices — Responde el Héroe Jaune con un tono alegre y que no para de reír de manera leve, más viendo por los lados.

— ¿Estás seguro? — La Heroína mueve la mano encima del campo visual del chico, y ve como este casi no reacciona con mirar la mano.

Jaune señala la mano de la chica y cierra los ojos mientras no para de reír — Je, je, je tu mano se mueve de forma graciosa. Parece como si moviera las estrellas je, je, je…

— _¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que salga así_ — Pensó tras ver como el chico camino hasta chocarse contra la pared, y aun así siguió riendo de forma boba. Por lo que procede a tomarle un brazo y jalarlo para meterlo en la cama — _Necesito mantenerlo ocupado de alguna manera_ — Asegura la puerta para que nadie entre, pone una silla en el medio y camina para estar frente del recostado héroe — ¿Necesitas algo?

— Sabes algo Lucina je, je, je eres una dulzura je, je, je… — Comento Jaune entre risas y mirando con una larga sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Dulzura? — Lucina vuelve a sonrojarse y retrocede unos pasos con la mirada baja — ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O es por la pócima?

— Lo digo de verdad… Viéndote bien, veo arcoíris, mariposas y un hermoso lago azul que hace feliz a todos — Asiente el chico mirando un hermoso paisaje con Lucina vestida con ropa blanca de primavera.

— Ya veo… — Lucina sonriendo y con la mirada baja, se sienta en la cama a lado de donde esta Jaune — Gracias… Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte Jaune — Comienza a acariciarle la frente al chico.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja me haces cosquillas ja, ja, ja, ja — El chico con los ojos cerrados mueve los brazos de manera frontal mientras no para de reírse. Y al pararse comienza tocarle los bustos a Lucina, luego los acaricia de manera circular — Ahora mi turno ja, ja, ja, ja

La Heroína al recibir el peculiar masaje del despistado Héroe alucinógeno, se sonroja de sobremanera por la creciente excitación sexual que está sintiendo por el masaje en las tetas — ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! — El nivel de excitación comienza a subir a medida que el Héroe le sigue masajeando, al grado que el placer le está nublando su mente con tener fantasías sexuales y poco a poco los ojos comienzan a tener un color rosado. Con el detalle que las pupilas se transforman en brillantes corazones mientras comienza a esbozar una sonrisa lasciva, que en un intento por mantener la cordura — _¡Piensa en algo feo! ¡Piensa en algo feo! ¡Piensa en algo feo! _— Visualiza un campo de batalla en medio de una oscura y tormentosa noche, donde caen los rayos y yace Lucina blandiendo su espada en contra de un caballero de armadura oscura — _Si… Luchar en el campo de batalla… Eso soluciona todo…_ — En un intercambio de espadas, luego de esquivar un corte horizontal del enemigo, Lucina inmediatamente se transforma en la arquera Noire para lanzar varias flechas y logra hacer que el caballero retroceda intentando esquivarlas. Pero una de ellas se clava en el pie izquierdo, y en ese entonces la guerrera se transforma en la mercenaria Camilla para atacar ferozmente con el hacha. En que el caballero intenta defenderse con intentar bloquear los ataques chocando su espada con el hacha… Pero tras un tercer choque pierde la espada y la mercenaria con una sonrisa lujuria usa su hacha para romperle la armadura. Dejándolo totalmente desnudo en mostrar su bien cuidado físico de veterano en batalla, con un torso bien tonificado y unos musculosos brazos y piernas. Cuyas cicatrices de cortes le dan un tono varonil y de mucho poderío, que un acto de victoria y conquista se monta encima del hombre con conectar su miembro viril con su vagina. Y le quita el casco al caballero, con descubrir que se trata de Jaune el Héroe Aprendiz. Seguidamente prosigue con violarlo en un salvaje y duro sexo — _¡Espera! ¡Eso no!_

— Te vez graciosa Lucina je, je, je… — Dijo el Héroe risueño mientras sigue masajeando a la chica de cabello azul, en que ve como la apariencia de la misma comenzaba a mutar. Empezando por su cabello que poco a poco se oscurece al adoptar un purpura opaco y fácil de confundir con el negro, inclusive la ropa cambia a uno más femenino y revelador. Empezando por un leotardo azul marino con una cruz latina blanca invertida y que tiene bordes blancos, las mangas de los brazos cambian a unos guantes grises que llegan hasta los codos y junto a una tela azul marino de bordes blancos igual que el leotardo. Las botas se vuelven en unas muy largas botas negras con unas visibles pantimedias marrones claros en los muslos, y mirando bien el rostro que adopta la nueva transformación de Lucina, es casi idéntica a como se ve Promestein como Maga del Tiempo, con el detalle de tener ojos rojos y unos labios sin labios pintados, viéndose como una versión más joven de aquella transformación de la Heroína Pelirroja — Te vez diferente. Y muy hermosa je, je, je, je…

— Ya no… Más… Por favor… — Habiendo perdido el control de sí misma con tomar otra apariencia, comienza a tener una agitada respiración y con las manos agarra los codos del Héroe Aprendiz — _¡YA NO PUEDO CONTENERME!_ — Mueve al chico para que este boca arriba en la cama y comienza a mirarlo con una media sonrisa — ¿Te gusta hacerme sentirme bien? Pues… Me encargare de hacerte de sentir bien

— Si ja, ja, ja… Hazlo ja, ja, ja… — Asiente Jaune con los ojos cerrados.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Ahora se viene lo chido — Qrow junta las manos muy interesado en el siguiente acto.

— Guau… Esa chica tiene… Mucha imaginación — Comento Winter con la mano en la boca impresionada.

— Eso… O es efecto de la droga que se bebió, junto a que tiene las hormonas alborotadas — Insinúa Glynda mirando con sospecha.

— ¿Esto calificaría como material pornográfico? Porque tiene potencial de serlo y generar mucho dinero — Opino James sonriendo con el vaso de Whisky en lo alto.

— Son dos jóvenes que están en un momento íntimo — Ozpin bebe de su whisky muy paciente por lo que se viene — Por lo que es natural

— Y diagnostico que habrá porno de calidad. Y lo mejor que será gratis — Qrow pone ambos brazos detrás de la nuca mientras se recuesta.

Un mal augurio invade la mente de Pyrrha que la hace poner bastante inquieta — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso alguien?... Alguien esta profanando a Jaune, ahora mismo

**-.-.-.-.-**

La Heroína en su transformación de Mega del Tiempo alarga sus dedos hasta volverlos afiladas cuchillas, que mirando al chico con una abierta sonrisa y los ojos entreabiertos con un toque malicioso. Comienza a desgarrarle toda la ropa, hasta dejarlo desnudo y pudiendo contemplar en todo esplendor su buen físico. Que todavía ruborizada, Lucina mira fijamente la buena proporción de músculos en todas partes a su criterio relevantes — _Es como mi fantasía… Pero, más limpio y sin cicatrices_

— Je, je, je… Hace frío je, je, je… Y se siente bien — Todavía entre las risas y el buen humor, el Héroe no le da importancia a todo lo que está pasando.

— ¿Se siente bien? ¿Hmm...? — Respondiendo con una media sonrisa, la joven guerrera con sus manos se agarra de los hombros del chico — ¡Entonces esto te encantara! — Comienza a replicar su fantasía con montarse encima del chico en conectar ambas partes, con la maga guerrera taladrando toda la hombría del joven Arc con mucha velocidad. Que por cada vez que la Heroína subía y bajaba su entrepierna, el sentimiento de placer se hacía tan fuerte que su sonrisa cada vez se torcía y su cuerpo perdía su color para volverse en un metal liquido azulado claro, más precisamente adoptando una coloración albina mientras seguía dándole duro al sexo.

— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Y se siente bien! — Exclama el chico en otro ataque de risas y mientras voltea la cabeza hacia los lados.

Recobrando un poco el color, Lucina le pregunta al chico — Dime Jaune ¿Te gusta la alquimia? — Vuelve a agarrarse de los hombros del Héroe para acercar la cabeza con mirarlo muy de cerca.

— Si me gusta, me gusta ja, ja, ja — Responde Jaune de manera alegre con subir un poco la cabeza y luego bajarla.

— Tengo esto — Volviendo que todo su cuerpo se vuelva albino metálico, para enseguida moldearse a la apariencia de otra chica de notoria cola de caballo similar a Pyrrha. Que una vez vista el coloreado de su cuerpo se muestra como una típica mujer oficinista de empresa con una formal chaqueta negra sin mangas y de tres botones negros, junto con una camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga de largas muñecas blancas. Una mini falda negra junto con pantimedias marrones y unos tacones negros que se los quita, para luego moldearse a unas masas azuladas para mantener sujeto al chico — ¿Qué tal? Esta es mi transformación de alquimista ¿Te gusta?

— ¡SI y bastante! — Asiente el Héroe con una amplia sonrisa — Te vez muy hermosa Pyrrha

— ¿Hmm? ¿Quién es esa tal Pyrrha? — Pregunta Lucina en su nueva transformación con mirar extrañada al chico, luego vuelve a sonreír mientras acerca su cabeza hacia el rostro del Héroe — Bueno, no importa. Solo estamos tu y yo guapo — Comienza a darle un apasionado beso de lengua mientras sigue y sigue taladrando su pene como si no hubiera mañana. A la vez que volvía alterna entre varias de sus transformaciones disponibles durante toda la apasionada noche.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Guau… Esa Lucina es toda una maquina en la cama — Comento el general Ironwood con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ese chico, es todo un puto suertudo — Opino Qrow alzando su vaso de whisky hacia arriba — Hacerlo con una mujer así, es algo que todo hombre soñaría con pasión

— Esa habilidad de transformarse en otras mujeres es… Interesante… — Dijo Winter con los ojos fijos en la Heroína mientras que mentalmente comenta — ¿Habrá alguna manera de poder tener un cuerpo así de versátil? Así nunca tendría que preocuparme por mantener mi figura

— Yo me pregunto… Si las drogas que se tomaron, no tendrán un efecto que les borre la memoria — Insinúo Glynda mirando con seriedad la pantalla — A mi forma de ver. Ese chico cuando vuelva en sí, dudo mucho que recuerde todo lo que paso. Y puede que lo mismo pase con esa Lucina

— Tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos. O puede que esto ayude a que fortalezca una gran relación de equipo… Una manera elegante, para decir que son más que compañeros de armas — Opino el director con una sonrisa mientras se fuma un cigarro salido de quien sabe dónde.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente en plena mañana, después de la apasionada noche que tuvieron ambos Héroes, la Heroína Lucina comienza a despertarse y se da cuenta que esta recostada encima del Héroe Aprendiz. Ante esto con ganas de gritar, la chica se contiene con taparse la boca con ambas manos y al recordar todo lo que paso. En especial que fue ella misma quien desnudo al Héroe Jaune, inmediatamente se transforma en Alquimista y utiliza su habilidad para agarrar la silla con que tapaba la puerta y la transforma en un maletín, que dentro se encuentra una perfecta réplica de la ropa que usaba el Héroe ayer. Y cuidadosamente lo viste sin que este logre despertarse, ya hecho esa parte se va sigilosamente hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla vuelve a su forma base para suavemente abrir la puerta, y luego cerrarla lo más discreto posible.

Ya en el pasillo reflexiona lo que paso anoche — _Mi primera vez con un chico… Y se sintió increíblemente bien_ — Sube la mirada un poco sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción — _Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería la señorita Promestein. Debo agradecerle pronto cuando pueda_ — Voltea a ver la puerta de la habitación del Héroe_ — Como soy una Heroína… Debo hacer todo lo posible de hacer este mundo un lugar mejor… Tal vez aun con mis acciones, la gente igualmente me juzgara de forma negativa… O puede que eso cambie… Mejor seguir el consejo que me dio Jaune_ — Se mira sus pechos con una expresión seria — _Pero primero…_ — Hace crecer sus bustos a tamaño copa F y sonríe con satisfacción — _Mucho mejor_ — Ve la puerta abrirse, y un poco nerviosa. Retrocede unos pasos para poner las manos juntas y de manera relaja en la parte inferior, para luego intentar aparentar una mirada relajada con una tierna mirada — Hola Jaune ¿Dormiste bien?

— Hola Lucina… La verdad que me siento… Extraño — Saluda el Héroe Aprendiz con rascarse los ojos — No recuerdo nada… Y siento como si alguien ayer me hubiera taladreado mis partes íntimas… De casualidad ¿Sabes algo?

Lucina niega con la cabeza y responde con una forzada sonrisa — No je, je, je… No se nada — Mira de frente al chico y baja la cabeza — Gracias Jaune. Tu consejo de ayer sobre ayudar a los demás, me ha inspirado a querer tomar mi rol de Heroína muy en serio… Espero dar lo mejor de mí.

— Bueno… Eso es un punto. Yo también espero hacer un buen desempeño, ya de haber trabajado en dominar todos mis niveles de armas — Dijo el Héroe, mientras que de repente aparece una criada en dar la siguiente noticia.

— Héroe Aprendiz, se le solicita para una misión

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas:**

**La transformación de Maga del Tiempo para Lucina, es la misma Ultrear Milkovich de Fairy Tail. Solo que durante el post-Time Skip de hace 7 años, más precisamente durante el torneo de Fiore.**

**Por otra parte la transformación de Alquimista para Lucina se trata de MIyu Mifune de Idolmaster. Para Promestein agarre una chica OC (Personaje original) De un artista japonés de nickname Oekakizuki, lo pueden encontrar por Gelboooru, Danbooru y Pixiv.**

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos… ¿Muy pronto para una actualización no? Pues digamos que estuve muy inspirado en hacer este capítulo. Más que nada para terminar y aclarar los tres títulos de la Otra Heroína, dejando en claro que se trataba de Lucina todo este tiempo. Y bueno, ya tenía este detalle previsto desde hace mucho antes, más precisamente al momento de querer incluir a Lucina en el fic, dejando en claro que no se trata de la misma de su juego procedente. **

**Aunque en el capítulo se dio ciertas pistas claves de su procedencia y del destino trágico de sus seres queridos. Siendo su participación como Heroína un NEW GAME, hasta cierto punto. **

**Cabe decir que entre Lucina y Promestein… No serán las únicas chicas que compartirán la misma clase de Heroína Camaleona con todo lo que conlleva. Al contrario, faltan dos chicas que pronto tendrán esa clase más adelante en el fic, no diré nombres. Pero creo que ya se imaginan a quienes me refiero.**

**Ya de manera clara en la historia, se ha declarado a Ruby Rose como a Neopolitan, desaparecidas. Siendo la de Ruby más grave por obvias razones. Claro está que cuando llegue su turno, tendrá su merecido reencuentro con el buen Jaune Arc superpoderoso… Pero falta mucho…. Muuuuuchoooooo para que eso pase.**

**También deje en claro en el fic que Naofumi está presente… No en Melromarc sino en Ryute, lugar donde es venerado y respetado. Tendrá su aparición en escena. Pero que al igual que con Ruby y Neopolitan… Será cuando llegue su turno. Pero Naofumi está ahí, cuando se necesite.**

**Puede que a muchos les haya parecido extraño que no haya puesto reacciones de las demás chicas… Bueno, esto tiene una simple explicación y es que no quería alargar la parte de las reacciones. Es más, si han notado el capítulo, estuvo muy reducido en comparación a los anteriores, y era para de cierta manera la historia del fic este más centrada. Y evitar que sea entorpecida por el exceso de reacciones, o mejor dicho la transacción entre escenas. Así como darle un toque más adulto con poner a personajes adultos reaccionando, en especial por la parte DELICIOSA al final del capítulo… También evitar alargar más el capítulo, para evitar que me sea más complicado el poder subirlos a raíz de mi muy cuestionable, calidad de internet.**

**Cabe decir que estoy planteando en enviar dos chicas más de Renmant a Melromarc. Aprovechando que Ozpin tiene el libro a su disposición… Acá la selección más obvia sería Pyrrha… Pero también estoy considerando enviarla junta con…. Cinder Falls, esto es para un experimento de grupo y no hacer tan predecible la historia en si. Con una chica buena (Pyrrha) Y otra mala (Cinder) Una dispuesta a salvar a Jaune a toda costa, y la otra aprovechando si puede obtener poderes para su propio beneficio…**

**O… También cambiar a esas dos por otras dos chicas para hacer más dinámico la cosa… Tal vez Yang, Blake, Weiss y hasta Velvet… Lo siento, pero Nora es propiedad de Ren, y tomemos algo de consideración con Ren por favor. Que es muy joven para entrar a la Friendzone…**

**En fin… Estoy abierto a nuevas ideas. Y les dejo en votación para ver cuales dos son las más indicadas, o que les gustarían que vayan a Melromarc a rescatar a su amigo Jaune.**

**Sin más… Se despide el Pegaso Negro.**


	13. El Necronomicon

**Capítulo 12: El Necronomicon Ex Mortis**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Me llamaba señor consejero? — Pregunta el Héroe Jaune apareciendo mientras abre la puerta.

El consejero se da media vuelta a saludar cordialmente — Buenos días joven Héroe. En nombre del rey me pidió personalmente que te encomendara esta misión para usted

— ¿Una misión para mí? ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero qué hay de los demás Héroes? — Pregunta Jaune con los ojos exaltados de la incredulidad.

— Están muy ocupados en sus misiones y deberes. En especial la señorita Pyro Von Stein, si querías saber de su paradero — Explicó Ashnard de manera directa.

— ¿Y de que se trata la misión en cuestión? — Pregunta Jaune de manera formal.

— De acuerdo a unos rumores y testimonios de aventureros. Existe un castillo abandonado que está custodiado por incontables monstruos, que protegen un libro llamado. Necronomicon Ex Mortis, apodado también como El Libro de los Muertos — Hablo el consejero con una expresión seria.

— ¿El Libro de los Muertos? ¿Se trata acaso de un libro maldito? ¿O algo similar? — Interroga el Héroe mostrando intriga.

— En efecto joven, se trata de un libro de oscuras propiedades. Que según antiguas leyendas fue tallado con piel humana y escrita con sangre. Se dice también que ese libro es capaz de darle a quién sea un poder inimaginable, pero a costa de un gran precio que lo condenará por toda la eternidad. Hasta se cree que tiene la capacidad de abrir portales hacía otros mundos — Detallo el consejero en un gesto pensativo haciendo memoria.

— Pero una cosa consejero... ¿Es seguro que vaya solo yo por ese libro? — Cuestiona el Héroe Aprendiz — No es por querer criticarlo. Pero en base a esas descripciones del libro, puede que este celosamente resguardado. Y sea bastante arriesgado aventurarse solo, en caso que haya un gran número de monstruo... Es solo una suposición

— Entiendo su preocupación. En estos casos siempre es bueno estar en alerta... Si gustas, puedo hablarle al rey para que te facilite todo un pelotón real, y algunos curanderos de ser necesario — Propone el consejero.

— Muchas gracias consejero Ashnard — Asiente el Héroe mientras se retira.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la habitación donde hospeda Jaune, este se pone su nuevo traje de batalla mientras se mira su guantelete derecho con sacar su par de garras y el pequeño cañón lanzallamas del medio de la muñeca. Luego de ponerse el casco escucha como la puerta se abre y llega el muñeco de nieve.

— ¿Qué haces jefe? ¿Para que el traje? — Pregunta Jack Frost mirando con curiosidad.

— Me encargaron una misión de búsqueda. Y debo partir de inmediato — Responde el Héroe mientras se ajusta el casco.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

— Hmm... No creo que sea viable. Es que iré acompañado con un grupo de soldados del reino — Dijo Jaune con un poco de duda — Es por recomendación del consejero

— ¿Qué? ¿Esos idiotas que muchos me tienen mal ojo? — Se queja el muñeco de nieve frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo siento Jack, sé que no te llevas bien con la guardia real... Pero, hagamos esto — Camina a tomar la Scroll de Jack Frost, para hacer unas configuraciones — Por si ocurre una emergencia, te dejo una marca para localizar mi ubicación por donde vaya a estar... En caso tal, te llamaré para pedir ayuda

— Gracias jefe, estaré atento por si eso llega a pasar — Asiente Jack con su Scroll en la mano.

— Muy bien, volveré cuando haya terminado la misión — Se despide Jaune mientras camina hacia la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-**

A las afueras del reino el Héroe Jaune observa con detenimiento al pelotón de 100 soldados de Melromarc, divididos en soldados de primera, segunda y tercera clase, arqueros especializados y magos curanderos, algunos montados en caballos siendo los soldados de primera clase, y otros dentro de los carruseles. En las que uno de los oficiales se acerca a dar de aviso.

— Estamos listos para partir con usted Héroe Aprendiz

— Entendido oficial — Asiente Jaune mientras da su pregunta — ¿De casualidad hay una magia de teletransportación? Para volver al reino enseguida

— Tenemos cristales mágicos para teletransporte señor Héroe — Informo el oficial en mostrar un brillante cristal azul, de cuál Jaune lo toma en sus manos y lo inspecciona detenidamente. Luego el joven Héroe levanta la vista hacía todo el pelotón.

— ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Puede que vayamos a una muy peligrosa misión! ¡En donde posiblemente algunos de ustedes pierdan la vida! ¡Aunque haré todo lo posible para que no haya bajas! ¡Pero no puedo prometerles que pueda estar todo el tiempo salvándolos de una muerte segura! — Exclamo Jaune de manera solemne, obteniendo todas las miradas del pelotón — ¡Si van a acompañarme en este viaje, será bajo su propia responsabilidad! ¡No les culpo si quieren retirarse ahora, por temor del riesgo! ¡Están a todo su derecho si aceptan o no esta misión con posibilidad de no retornar con vida!

Todo el personal presente se miran los unos a los otros con expresiones serías y reflexivas. Que tras un minuto de silencio, uno de los soldados da unos pasos adelante. A dar sus palabras.

— Como miembro de la guardia real de Melromarc. Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por una noble causa, por lo que sin temor lo acompañare en su travesía

Cerca de un carrusel un mago de túnica roja, de cabello pelirrojo con cola de caballo y ojos negros da unos pasos adelante — Agradezco su noble preocupación por nuestro bienestar joven Héroe. Pero como parte de la guardia real, estoy plenamente consciente que el peligro de morir yace latente en cada misión. Pese a todo, estoy aquí para salvaguardar vidas de quienes terminen gravemente heridos. Yo Luthier, estoy a mi deber de gran mago de la guardia real

Un soldado que lleva una armadura de color verde, de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color empuña su mano izquierda. Que levantando valor da unos pasos adelante estando a lado del curandero — ¡Yo iré! ¡Tal vez sea un novato y que este sea mi primera misión! ¡Yo Forsyth le juro solemnemente que no lo defraudare!

— También iré. No veo cual sea el problema… Mientras no muera en el intento — De la nada aparece un tipo de cabello azul y camisa manga larga del mismo color, con una hombrera izquierda y que muestra una mirada desinteresada — Aunque tampoco es que tenga algo mejor que hacer. Y soy me llamo Python, un arquero por si alguien lo pregunta

— Yo estoy aquí por la paga. Y me llamo Gray por si le interesan — Hablo un chico de piel morena, cabello negro y ropas verdes que lleva una bandanna en la cabeza. Mientras que todo el mundo lo miran con expresiones neutrales — Oigan, no me miren así como si fuera un criminal. Solo soy un simple mercenario que fui contratado

Luego da unos pasos adelante un chico de cabello blanco y tez de piel del mismo color, de peinado permanente que se toca un poco el cabello. A simple vista se ve más joven del resto y cuya estatura es casi al mismo que Ruby Rose, más su vestimenta que parece al de un civil o chico de instituto con su chaqueta marrón junto con camisa blanca manga larga y guantes de cuero, pantalones grises y botas marrones. Que se muestra tranquilo y despreocupado — Iré a la misión para tener reconocimiento. Hace una semana me reclutaron como mago de tercera clase, pero mis superiores me dicen que tengo el suficiente talento para ascender a primera clase de élite — Ve como todos lo miran — Y soy Kliff, un gusto

Cerca de donde esta Jaune, un caballero de armadura roja. De cabello pelirrojo y de ojos del mismo color e ligera sonrisa, que de manera calmada comenta — Como vera joven Héroe, todos aquí somos orgullosos soldados dispuestos a dar nuestra vida. No tiene por qué preocuparse por nosotros. Lo juro como Lucas caballero de la guardia real

— Ya veo — Jaune baja la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa — Honestamente, esto hace que duela más el verlos morir en batalla

— Con permiso todos los plebeyos de aquí — Un caballero se pone en el centro de la zona llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Se trata de un hombre aparentemente corpulento de resaltante bigote que mira con la frente en alto y con los ojos entreabiertos — No tiene por qué preocuparse por mi Héroe. Yo soy un caballero con gran experiencia en combate y fui importante compañero de aventuras del Héroe del Arco… Cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, pero lo importante que yo fui parte vital de muchas de sus victorias en sus inicios. Tanto que el Héroe del Arco me dijo que ya no necesitaba de mis servicios, para que el mismo pudiera progresar a cuenta propia… Así que entre nos, le aseguro que por mi esta misión será terminada en menos de lo que canta un gallo

— Eh… Ok, gracias por la aclaración — Asiente Jaune con los ojos cerrados teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la frente, más una muy forzada sonrisa para ocultar la pena ajena que siente.

Igualmente muchos, más bien casi todos los soldados estaban con la misma expresión y otros directamente sintiendo repudio por la prepotente actitud del caballero bigotón.

— Guau… Alguien vino con el ego muy inflado — Comento de manera sarcástica el mercenario de ropas verdes.

— No me extraña que el Héroe del Arco haya echado a ese idiota por insoportable — Dijo Python de manera cínica.

Luego del discurso, Jaune saca su aéreo moto deslizadora y comienza a arrancar mientras toda la guardia real presente hace lo mismo en seguirle la pista. Siendo el Héroe montado en su vehículo que más rápido está por encima del resto.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Entre el decano, el subordinado Branwen. El general y su ayudante observan entre impresionados e admiración el accionar de su estudiante, en cómo está sobrellevando la situación encomendada.

— Es difícil de creer que se trate del mismo estudiante con bajas calificaciones y pésimo desempeño en combate — Insinúo la profesora Goodwitch estando de brazos cruzados — Con ese traje más la actitud que tomo, más parecía un general atlesiano — Mira a Ironwood — ¿No lo crees James?

— En efecto Glynda. Para ser apenas un estudiante, tiene buena cualidad de líder. Tengo interés en ver que tan hábil es en el manejo estratégico — Opino el general mirando fijamente la pantalla.

— Tiene actitud, carisma y sabe confrontar al público. Apenas tiene cualidades básicas, pero muy importantes — Dijo Winter muy interesada.

— De eso no caben dudas. Sin duda la experiencia que el joven Arc está viviendo le está haciendo bastante bien — Dijo Ozpin con regocijo — Apuesto que si llega a volver, ya la academia no le sea útil. En base a todo lo que está aprendiendo

— Bueno, no todos los profesionales salen de una prestigiosa academia. A veces, son las propias experiencias quienes realmente enseñan a uno — Opino Qrow recostándose un poco de disfrutar del espectáculo.

— Lo más sorprendente es la seriedad y madurez con que confronto a todos esos hombres con ese discurso. En especial por mostrarse muy preocupado por el bienestar de toda esa gente — Dijo la profesora haciendo un gesto pensativo.

— Lideres así son los que necesitamos para un mundo mejor. Gente que vela más por la seguridad y bienestar ajeno, lástima que en la práctica no todos puedan cumplir esos criterios — Opino el decano con un poco de lastima mientras supervisa las cámaras de la academia.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Aquí Nora para la diversión! — Exclama Nora entrando a la enfermería junto con Ren — Nuestro valeroso líder está en una nueva aventura

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiona la heredera Schnee levantando una ceja — Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar en cama

Yang con una expresión preocupada pregunta — Chicos, una pregunta ¿Saben algo de mi hermana? Han pasado días que no nos ha visitado. Es demasiado extraño que no haya venido

Ren y Nora se miran entre sí con miradas melancólicas, en que la joven Valkyrie le habla a orejas de su amigo — ¿Le decimos?

El estudiante Lien hace un suspiro y le cuenta toda la verdad a las miembros restantes del equipo. En que las reacciones de sorpresas de las mismas no se hicieron esperar, en especial por la mayor Xiao-Long dio el grito en el cielo. En que se escuchó por toda la enfermería y parte de la academia, llamando la atención a más de uno.

— ¡Podrían callarse! ¡Están perturbando la paz maldita sea! — Exclama Cinder muy molesta.

— ¡Tu cierra la puta boca! ¡Mi hermana está desaparecida desde hace días! — Grito Yang muy molesta con señalar a la agente de Salem — ¡Carajo! ¡Necesito salir de aquí para buscarla a como dé lugar!

— ¡No entres en pánico Yang! — Exclama Nora con las manos arriba — Según el directo, tu hermana puede que esté en el mundo del que esta nuestro líder atrapado

— ¿Cómo están seguros de eso? — Cuestiona Blake con sospecha.

— Encontraron el arma de Ruby, y junto a eso también un extraño libro cuyo contenido relata una historia muy similar, a lo que Jaune está viviendo ahora mismo — Explico Ren de manera calmada.

— Por lo que tal vez Ruby está viviendo grandes aventuras como una heroína a lado de nuestro líder — Insinúa Nora con una expresión determinada — Mejor chequemos todo lo que ocurre — Prepara unos muebles con unas pantallas y conecta el Scroll.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Escuche que hay alguien desaparecida! ¡¿Eso es cierto?! — Exclama Mercury con una mirada curiosa.

— Si y se trata de mi hermana. Y rezo que nada malo no le haya pasado… Pero, si ese Motoyasu — Los ojos de Yang se vuelven rojos con una agresiva expresión — Le llega a tocarle un cabello a mi hermanita ¡LE ROMPERE LA PUTA NARIZ, SUS JODIDOS HUEGOS, Y LO MATARE JUNTO A ESA PERRA PRINCESA!

— Así que una de esas chicas esta en ese mundo de fantasía — Comento Emerald con sospecha, luego voltea a ver a su compañera — ¿Qué opinas Cinder?

— Interesante — Una sonrisa se dibuja en la joven de ojos ámbar — Puede que sea una gran pista poder adentrarse a ese mundo

**-.-.-.-.-**

En el viaje mientras nuestro Héroe montado en su aéreo moto deslizadora viaja una velocidad ligeramente superior a los filolias que se encuentran montados varios soldados y carruajes. En lo alto de una colina se encuentra un pequeño goblin observando todo con su telescopio, y al bajarlo se da la vuelta a preguntar — ¿Ese es el humano?

— ¡Así es! ¡Ese es el mal parido humano de la grandísima puta que mato a mis amigos y destruyo la cueva! — Exclamo muy furioso el goblin sobreviviente, estando equipado con una armadura de acero y levanta su espada — ¡Quiero su cabeza!

— Pero, parece que está acompañado de un ejército de varios humanos en armaduras. No creo que sea seguro atacarlo ahora — Sugirió el vigilante del telescopio.

— Entonces hay que atacar con 500… No, más de 1000 de nuestros hermanos Goblins, con ogros campeones, trolls de cueva y orcos de guerra — Dijo el goblin en armadura muy determinado — Quiero asegurarme que ese humano, junto a todo su pequeño ejército sean masacrados sin dejar a ninguno con vida — Voltea la mirada — ¡¿Están conmigo?!

— ¡SIIIII! — Gritaron varios goblins alzando sus armas por lo alto con mucha convicción en su accionar.

— ¿Qué tal? Si vigilamos más de cerca a ese humano junto a su ejército. Y los ataquemos por sorpresa cuando estén totalmente vulnerables — Propone el vigilante.

— Excelente idea. Les pagaremos con la misma moneda con que ataco a nuestros hermanos Goblins — Asiente el goblin de la armadura mientras enfunda su espada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Pasando a horas del viaje y haber pasado varios pueblos e villas, el joven Héroe Aprendiz junto al pelotón real llegan a adentrarse a un misterioso bosque lúgubre, en que pasan con mucha cautela. En especial por el Héroe Jaune, que mira por los lados, donde se ven restos de huesos humanos, de monstruos y otras creaturas. Dando a entender que debió de haber ocurrido alguna gran batalla para que el bosque terminase bajo ese aterrador aspecto. Que después de una hora de recorrido, llegan a un gran camino en donde el Héroe Arc al ver un puente, le pregunta a uno de los soldados.

— ¿Ese es el castillo?

Conectado a una gran puente de madera se encuentra un imponente castillo medieval, cuyo tamaño y dimensiones son mucho mayores a los del castillo de la realeza de Melromarc, que tiene más de siete torres de vigilancia y todo un gran muro, que por debajo de la puente se encuentra un gran precipicio que parece conectar a un lugar tenebroso, que a la distancia a la que están todos. Resulta complicado de poder apreciar a detalle el tipo de ambiente. Pero junto al castillo se puede intuir que se respira un desolado ambiente de mal augurio, abandono y muerte. En que dado al aspecto deteriorado del castillo a raíz de visibles marcas de quemaduras, flechas, partes destruidas y huesos de lo que pudieron haber sido la guardia real. Se puede llegar a la conclusión, que debió de ser un gran reino, pero que simplemente cayó en una gran batalla donde todos murieron en combate.

Ya habiendo llegado al destino previsto, el Héroe junto al pelotón real estacionan los carruajes y filolias en un lugar lejos de la puente y del castillo. Que en el caso de haber guardado su futurista vehículo en su Scroll, le pregunta a todo el mundo.

— Muy bien chicos… Ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Como proseguiremos en la búsqueda del libro

— Tengo una propuesta joven Héroe — Un caballero de armadura brillante se acerca a donde esta Jaune — Dejemos que los soldados de alta categoría se adentren al castillo a buscar el libro. Mientras que los de categorías menores se queden a vigilar la entrada, en caso de cualquier emergencia

— Me parece bien — Asiente Jaune con una ligera sonrisa — Creo que también me quedaré a vigilar la entrada y asegurar que todo esté en orden… Llámenme por si me necesitan para una cosa

— Entendido Héroe — Asiente el caballero y se marcha.

Con un grupo selecto de soldados adentrándose al castillo y una gran mayoría vigilando hacia las afueras. El Héroe Aprendiz al ver como un puñado de soldados de 3era categoría empiezan a practicar con sus armas, como los arqueros en su puntería y los espadachines en cortos duelos de sparring. Jaune decide hacer lo mismo en revisar su Scroll — _Veamos, como es ese nuevo Escudo que hizo Promestein _— Seleccionando un icono, lo pulsa para que el Scroll en su modo de escaneo materialice un arma que se sujeta en el brazo derecho. El arma en cuestión se trata de un escudo rectangular de considerable tamaño, de aproximadamente 1,20 metros de largo y 80 centímetros de ancho. De color marrón oscuro y que en su centro tiene una especie de ventilador con cuatro sables curvados similares a una cimitarra de medio oriente. Apuntando hacia donde hay varias hojas de árboles regadas, que concentrando su mente en el escudo su mecanismo de ventilador comienza a encenderse. Y dicho ventilador gira en reversa, generando un pequeño torbellino de aire que en vez de alejar y arrasar todo a su paso, atrae las hojas hacia el torbellino. Más concretamente al ventilador que gira en reversa, hasta ser rebanados en pequeños trozos — Guau… Que creativa fue Promestein en hacer esta arma

Gran parte de los soldados se voltean ante aquel ruido que está generando el joven Héroe con su nueva arma. Y muchos terminan curiosos, como extrañados ante la nueva arma usada por el Héroe Aprendiz. Entre ellos el arquero de cabello azul que no duda en preguntar — ¿Qué es eso que usas? ¿Es un arma?

— Bueno… Si… Aunque no lo parezca — Responde el Héroe con una forzada sonrisa, un tanto nervioso ante las expresiones de la gente. Luego mira un ave surcar los cielos, que de ahí apunta el escudo y enciende su mecanismo. Generando aquel torbellino extractor, que en el momento que la ave queda atrapada, intenta volar lo más que pueda… Hasta que ya acercado al ventilador con sus filosas hojas, el animal termina brutalmente masacrado con haber hecho un último grito antes de ser vuelto en una masa de carne cortada y plumas regadas. Habiendo manchado de sangre el escudo, y el Héroe al ver lo que ha hecho. Mira con horror la manera tan brutal con que mato al ave — _¿En que estaba pensando Promestein en hacer esta arma?_

— ¡Woooaaaw! — Fueron los gritos de asombro de parte de la gran agrupación de soldados.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la enfermería todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos ante la demostración del nuevo escudo de su amigo.

— ¿Pero qué clase de escudo es eso? — Cuestiona la heredera levantando una ceja.

— Es como una especie de máquina trituradora, vuelta un escudo — Comento Nora con observar muy a detalle el escudo.

— Así que también esa chica pelirroja hace armas mediante la alquimia — Dijo Ren manteniendo su mirada estoica.

— Parece un arma bastante interesante. Hay que admitir que también esa Promestein se luce con sus inventos — Insinúo Yang impresionada.

— La manera de como trituro a esa ave… Hace honor a su nombre — Opino la felina con la mirada ensombrecida — No me quiero imaginar cómo sería probarla en una persona

Por otra parte, los malos del grupo tienen sus propias opiniones. Tales como el interés de Mercury — Quisiera tenerlo, para probarlo con ese estúpido escorpión

— ¿Acaso piensas hacer puré de escorpión? — Insinúo Emerald con una pequeña sonrisa — Te apoyo esta vez Mercury

Cinder por su parte, se queda muy pensativa con rascarse un poco la nuca — Es extraño… Creo haber visto un arma similar… Pero no me acuerdo en que parte

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Pero qué clase de mente enferma diseño semejante arma? — Dijo Winter Schnee horrorizada del escudo.

— Al parecer fue idea de la misma mujer que le dio drogas a Lucina. Y no tiene peros en mostrarse provocativa — Intento responder la profesora mientras se ajusta los lentes — Debí imaginarme que esa Promestein no es una buena influencia

— En lo personal. Lo veo como un arma muy útil y practica a la vez — Opino Qrow mostrando interés — Digo. Protege y ataca a la vez ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

— Salvo que tiene una manera de ejecución, no muy placentera a la vista de alguien cuerdo — Dijo el decano mientras mira al general — Por cierto James… Si mal recuerdo ¿No existe un arma similar?

— Así es. En esencia es casi lo mismo, pero a una menor escala en comparación a la que tu estudiante estuvo usando — Asiente el general con un porte serio — A decir verdad, aún hay cierto debate si terminarla o no. Dado a su nivel de peligrosidad, y extrema facilidad de que termine matando a más gente que a Grimms

— Vaya montón de maricones — Dijo Qrow mientras bebe una botella de whisky.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El Héroe Jaune le pasa el Escudo Trituradora al joven mago de cabello plateado, bajo la premisa que puede ser usada por cualquiera con puntos de magia. En que el joven mago activa su mecanismo en apuntar el torbellino hacía unos árboles muertos, que al ser arrancados de sus raices. Terminaron triturados y reducido a mero aserrín.

— Este escudo es el arma más genial del mundo, ja, ja, ja — El mago Kliff muy emocionado en arrasar todo árbol muerto, hojas secas y demás con el escudo. Que pasado unos minutos el escudo se apaga, terminando con el torbellino que todo lo engulle — ¿Hmm? ¿Qué le pasó al escudo?

— Debió haber consumido toda tu magia al usarlo — Explica Jaune haciendo un gesto pensativo — Lo siento... Es un arma útil, pero consume mucha magia

— ¿No tendrás otras armas? — Pregunta el mago Kliff mirando el escudo mientras que a lado suyo aparece el arquero Python, el mercenario Grey y el entusiasta Forsygth.

En los siguientes minutos, el Héroe Aprendiz saco su gran arsenal de armas. Mayormente armas de fuego como la Súper Escopeta, unas metralletas de mano denominadas Heavy Machine Gun y una pistola lanzallamas. Seguido de armas láser como las pistolas Mauler y un Rifle de Plasma. Y hasta un guante con dos garras llamado War Blade, más una ligera motosierra de mano cortesía de Promestein. Todas para ser probadas de manera pública.

Los soldados y demás miembros muy fascinados. Algunos pidieron amablemente en usarlas, pero el Héroe al estar consciente que solo trajo un ejemplar de cada uno. Con la excepción de las Heavy Machine Gun y las Maulers que vinieron en par. Solo dejo que un muy selecto grupo pudiera probarlas, tales fue el caso del mago Kliff con un Lanzallamas y la War Blade, el mercenario Grey con una Heavy Machine Gun, el mago Luthier con una Mauler. El novato Forsyth con una Heavy Machine Gun y el caballero Lucas una Mauler. El más interesado fue el arquero Python en querer probar la Súper Escopeta, el rifle de plasma y la motosierra de mano... Entre los soldados selectos no tardo mucho de que se maravillasen de las armas usadas, todo gracias a que Jaune les enseño lo básico de como disparar y recargar. Donde más de uno no paraba de elogiar la extrema sencillez de su uso, rapidez y efectividad de manera que inclusive el solo recargar ni requiere de un complicado conjuro mágico. Sino el solo concentrar la mente en el arma y solo gastar una mínima porción de puntos de magia o mana.

De manera que incluso los menos diestros en las artes mágicas lo pueden hacer sin muchas complicaciones, que de esta manera cada quién pudo práctica la arma que escogieron sin muchos inconvenientes. Donde el apuntar y disparar les fue mucho más fácil e intuitivo, que usando un arco con una flecha. Que entre todos los soldados privilegiados en poder probar las armas, el más destacado de todos fue el arquero Python. Que manejaba tanto el rifle de plasma como la escopeta de manera prodigiosa, tanto que hasta disparaba de espaldas y daba en el blanco, lo cuál impresiono a todos e incluyendo al propio Jaune. De cómo alguien sin ser necesariamente un Héroe Invocado mostraba tal talento con las armas, que ni el mismo se imaginaba el disparar a espaldas y aun así acertar en el blanco... Más adelante hubo intercambio de armas entre los seleccionados, donde cada uno se acomodó bastante rápido a cada arma que pasaba en sus manos. Siendo el arquero Python el más destacado con cada arma que pasaba en sus manos, pero los demás tampoco iban del todo mal siendo el mercenario Gray el segundo más destacado y en 3er lugar el mago Luthier. Los demás como Kliff, Lucas y Forsygth por preferencia decidieron seguir usando las armas que usaban en su primer contacto, al ser las que manejaban con más soltura.

Ante este experimento el Héroe Aprendiz se estaba debatiendo, respecto si hacer otros ejemplares de las armas traídas para que más soldados las puedan usar... Aunque también comenzó a reflexionar muy seriamente si tal acción podría ser un bien para que más gente del reino tengan mejores opciones para defenderse. O de lo contrario podrían abusar de las armas para actos indebidos, o que puedan caer en manos de gente inescrupulosa que no dudarían en dañar a inocentes... Tales pensamientos estuvieron bombardeando su mente, hasta que de repente un par de soldados llegan a avisarle.

— Señor Héroe, encontramos a esta niña oculta entre los carruajes — Entre ambos soldados tenían agarrados de ambos brazos a una niña de unos 12 o 13 años de edad de cabello castaño con cola de caballo recogida con una cinta amarilla y ojos amarillos, con un llamativo colmillo en su dentadura en la parte superior. Cuya vestimenta es un conjunto de amarillo con marrón como la armadura de peto amarillo para chicas que solo protege la parte de los bustos, más un vestido marrón con bordes amarillos y capa amarilla, un par de brazaletes marrones en las muñecas y un par de botas de cuero — ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

— ¡Delthea! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? — Exclamo el mago Luthier muy impresionado.

— ¿Conoces a esta niña? — Pregunto el Héroe Arc mirando extrañado al mago pelirrojo con una ceja levantada.

— Así es mi estimado Héroe, su nombre es Delthea y es una maga del reino. Aparte de ser mi hermana menor — El mago tras dar su explicación, cierra los ojos y da un pequeño suspiro. Y tras unos segundos los vuelve a abrir en vista de la niña — Y dime jovencita, podrías explicarme por favor ¿Por qué estás aquí en primer lugar? Si se puede saber

— ¿Acaso te tiene que importar? Si te he repetido varias veces que quería ir contigo de misión junto a uno de los Héroes. Y siempre decías que no, por lo que me tuve que ingeniármelas para escabullirme entre las provisiones en los carruajes — Contesto la niña maga notoriamente malhumorada con voltear la mirada frustrada — Por lo que, no te entiendo hermano… Si sabes muy bien que estoy entre las magas más poderosas del reino, incluso podría estar acompañando a uno de los Héroes

Volviendo a dar un suspiro, el mago Luthier mira con una expresión seria a su hermana menor — Mira, estoy consciente y reconozco de buenas a primeras que eres superior a mí. Y a muchos magos del reino, hasta el propio rey te tiene buena estima. Pero muchos, incluyendo su majestad estamos de acuerdo en algo muy concreto — Da unos pasos mientras mira a su hermana — Aun eres muy joven para arriesgarte la vida en una misión muy peligrosa ¿Y sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que se descuida en una misión?

— Si lo sé, terminan muertos. Eso cualquiera lo sabe — Contesta Delthea con desgana mirando hacia arriba de manera diagonal.

— Así es, podrías morir y de una forma totalmente atroz — El mago mayor acerca la cabeza para mirar aún más de cerca a su hermana menor con el ceño fruncido — O cosas mucho peores. Como que un degenerado te agarre y te viole, o que un monstruo te coma las entrañas. O que un peligroso demonio te haga las tres cosas a la vez… ¿Entiendes el peligro al que te expones?

— Pfff… Tampoco necesitas exagerar. Soy una maga muy talentosa y poderosa, que podría destruir a quien se me acerque — La maga levanto la mirada con los ojos cerrados muy segura de sí misma — Solo gente ignorante tendrían la desdicha de tocarme

— ¿Si así lo crees? Dime una cosa ¿Por qué dejaste que unos simples soldados te agarraran? Si presumes tal cosa — Cuestiona el mago mayor de forma sarcástica.

La niña maga abre los ojos estupefacta de la cuestión y volteando a los lados sin tener idea de cómo contradecir a su hermano. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con un porte de auto confianza en subir la mirada — ¿Qué no es obvio? Me tomaron por sorpresa, aparte que son la guardia personal. Si los lastimara, me metería en problemas con el reino en general

— Pero si ya estas envuelta en un gran problema — El mago Luthier voltea a preguntarle — Dime Héroe ¿Qué crees que deberíamos de hacer con esta niña desobediente, que no entiende de riesgos?

Jaune viendo con gracia toda la escena, responde de manera tranquila y relajada — De momentos nada — Voltea hacia los lados esbozando una ligera sonrisa — No veo que haya un peligro cerca del cual preocuparnos. Por lo que sería mejor dejarla libre

— ¡Muchas gracias Héroe! — Exclama la niña maga con los ojos brillando de la emoción mientras es soldada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Vaya… Qué carácter la de esa niña — Opino Nora con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Honestamente se me hace muy familiar a alguien — Dijo Ren dando un sutil vistazo al equipo RWBY.

— No sé a quién te refieres, pero al menos mi hermanita no es así de arrogante ni prepotente como Reina del Hielo — Insinúa Yang con una mirada neutral.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! Si ni siquiera estoy cada cinco minutos alardeando de mis habilidades. Como cierta rubia salvaje que se jacta de resolverlo todo a fuerza bruta — Argumento la heredera Schnee con mucha molestia en su voz.

Blake por su parte solo pudo reírse un poco con escuchar a sus compañeras, mientras le viene a la mente — _Mejor dicho… Esa niña es el resultado, de que esas dos tuvieran una hija_ — Ve como Yang saca el dedo medio señalando a la heredera, y esta responde sacando la lengua.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Que nostalgia me da al ver a esa niña comportándose de esa manera… Me recuerda a cierta sabelotodo en sus momentos de gloria — Opino Qrow mirando a Winter mientras esta mira hacia otro lado disgustada.

— Dejando eso de lado, me parece curioso que ese chico deje que otros prueben tales armas. No es una mala idea hasta cierto punto — Dijo Glynda mirando interesada de aquellos soldados en entrenamiento.

— Más sorprendente es ese sujeto de cabello azul… Ese hombre es todo un prodigio al usarlas de tan buena manera, siendo su primera vez — Insinúo James muy interesado — Si pudiera, lo reclutaría como soldado atlesiano

— Pero… ¿No hubiera sido mejor que ese chico hiciera esa cosa de la alquimia? Para así hacer más armas y que más gente las usen — Comento el alcohólico Branwen entrecerrando la mirada.

El decano Ozpin camina y ve hacia la ventana — Seguro… Aunque tampoco creo que sería idóneo en subestimar la postura del joven Arc, respecto al uso de tales armas

— Suponiendo que ese mundo al que esta, es semejante a como era el nuestro hace varios siglos. Armas como las que permitió que usa gente usen, es en retrospectiva. Demasiado avanzadas y muy poderosas, para estándares de la tecnología que usan — Opino Winter con una mirada seria.

— La idea de proveer más armas a otros reinos está bien… En papel… Pero en la realidad, esto llevaría a cuestiones. Tales como un hipotético caso de querer invadir a otros reinos, con iniciar a cabo una guerra. En el debido caso que con tales armas puedan poner de rodillas al mundo entero y llevar a un nuevo régimen, donde la máxima autoridad estaría a su gusto de gobernar con puño de hierro — Insinúo James de manera reflexiva — Algo como darle las más poderosas armas a White Fang, y que estos se puedan darse el lujo de gobernar toda Renmant

Ante tal insinuación, el subordinado Branwen solo pudo esbozar una irónica sonrisa y beber unos tragos de su whisky — Así que una simple cuestión, lleva a otra mucho más complicada y con muchos matices… Pero al final, no hay un bien o un mal. Solo gente pudiendo hacer realidad sus ambiciones e intereses personales mediante la violencia

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ya anocheciendo y tras aquella e inesperado reencuentro entre hermanos, Jaune ve con alegría de como la niña maga intenta usar la pistola Mauler pero es regañada por su hermano mayor que le quita el arma. Alegando que no se trata de un juguete. Luego ve como la niña va hacia donde se encuentra el mago Kliff y este le presta su pistola lanzallamas, de la cual Delthea se divierte de lo lindo en hacer una barrera de fuego destructivo, que arrasaría varias casas. Mientras se ríe al ver la expresión de horror del hermano mayor ante descubrir las tendencias piromancías de su pequeña hermana dignas de un psicótico. Por otro lado, los otros soldados seguían practicando con sus nuevas armas como si nada importante hubiera pasado. Hasta que de repente llega un soldado de alta categoría en avisarle al Héroe.

— Disculpa, debe venir con nosotros. Hemos encontrado el libro

Entre las manos del soldado muestra un extraño libro de cuero, de inquietante aspecto cuya portada tiene el aspecto de un deformado rostro humano. Que el joven Héroe al cargarlo y sentir su tacto, noto lo curioso y suave de la contextura del cuero que conforma la portada… Similar al tacto de la piel humana. Que comenzando a indagar en las páginas del libro, nota toda una serie de extraños jeroglíficos escritos con tinta roja y que aparte en ciertas páginas hay inquietantes como grotescas ilustraciones de esqueletos humanos, aberrantes monstruos y aterradores rituales de posibles sacrificios con diversos propósitos. Más adelante al checar las paginas, nota un olor… Un curioso olor que lo inquieta al grado de cubrirse la boca con su mano izquierda — Disculpa… Puede que sea una locura si digo esto… Pero. Creo estar oliendo sangre provenir de este libro

— No señor. No es una locura como usted insinúa. Es tal como la leyenda lo dicta — Responde el soldado frunciendo un poco el ceño con una mirada muy seria — Hecho con piel humana y escrita con sangre. No cabe duda que se trata del mismísimo Necronomicon Ex Mortis, tal como lo describió el consejero Daein. Encontrarlo no fue nada fácil y hubo muchas penurias en el transcurso

— ¿Penurias? ¿De qué tipo? — Cuestiona el Héroe mirando confundido al soldado, hasta que este le muestra un brazo mutilado que aun derrama sangre fresca. De cual el joven Jaune reacciona con los ojos exaltados y pegando un gran grito — ¡Dios Santo! ¡¿De quién es ese brazo?!

— De uno de los tantos soldados fallecieron ante las trampas señor — Informo el soldado mirando con cautela la entrada del castillo — Dentro de ese castillo había un sinfín de trampas mortales. Tantas entre todos nosotros como soldados de primera clase, solo tres de nosotros logramos sobrevivir y obtener el libro. Los otros 30 murieron de forma atroz al caer en varias de las diversas trampas… Muchas puestas en lugares que ni podíamos imaginar

— ¡¿Qué 30 soldados fallecieron?! — Exclamo Jaune horrorizado con la mirada ensombrecida y la baja en tono de tristeza — Por todos los santos, eso es horrible… ¡Lo siento mucho!... ¡Es mi culpa que toda esa gente muriera! ¡En serio lo lamento!

— No tiene por qué arrepentirse joven Héroe — Dijo el soldado de primera clase de manera comprensiva — Al fin y al cabo, ese castillo estaba lleno de trampas. Si usted y más de la mitad se hubieran adentrado, hubieran fallecido usted y tal vez más de la mitad… Nosotros como parte de la guardia real estamos honrados de dar nuestras vidas para que más gente no arriesgase sus vidas en vano

— Pero… ¿Había monstruos dentro del castillo? ¿Cierto? — Interroga el Héroe levantando un poco la cabeza.

El interrogado niega con la cabeza — No señor… El castillo está totalmente abandonado cuando llegamos. Pero, con todas esas trampas, puede que los monstruos que lo custodiaron. Murieron a causa de las trampas, dado que he visto varios esqueletos de humano como de monstruos rondando por varias partes. Mayormente en las salas y pasillos

— Ya veo… Gracias por la aclaración… — Jaune con una mirada melancólica, voltea hacia los lados — ¿Crees que haya un buen lugar para sepultarlos?

Horas después de que con ayuda de todos se recogiera y se sepultaran todos los soldados fallecidos, en un curioso y lúgubre cementerio detrás del castillo. En que se tuvo que improvisar para darle un espacio a los recién fallecidos, que tras terminar de sepultar a todos. El Héroe Aprendiz comienza a caminar hacia una pequeña colina, con llamar la atención de todo el mundo y empezando recitar lo siguiente.

— Escúchenme todos… No soy bueno en esto de los funerales y los lutos… Y honestamente es mi primera vez haciendo esto. Pero… Creo que sería correcto en darle un minuto de silencio a toda esa gente que perdieron la vida hoy en plena misión de búsqueda por aquel libro. Y tal vez no perdieron la vida por culpa de un monstruo, pero no quita que murieron gente que no merecían tal destino…. Y como sobrevivientes, debemos de darles tributo en volver al reino a partir de mañana y en las siguientes misiones. Y en las olas, hacer todo lo posible por honrarlos y demostrar que sus muertes no fueron en vano… No sé sus nombres ni los he podido conocer a profundidad. Pero… Tengo muy en claro que fueron soldados muy importantes y queridos por el reino, sus amigos y familiares… Digo… Fueron soldados de primera clase. Los mejores entre los mejores, y dieron su vida por una noble causa… Nosotros en nuestro deber como protectores de este mundo, debemos seguir viviendo… ¡Y luchar por un mañana mejor!... Yo como un Héroe es mi deber velar por las vidas de este mundo que tanto nos necesita a todos nosotros. Y por toda la gente que depositan su fe y esperanza en nosotros… Y bueno… Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

Luego de bajarse de la pequeña colina, los tres soldados de primera clase restantes alzaron sus espadas a lo alto y de ahí los demás soldados de jerarquías más bajas le siguieron el juego. Mostrando en su gran mayoría un temple serio y determinado, conmovidos por el discurso del Héroe Aprendiz.

Por otro lado, con los hermanos magos. El mayor Luthier mira a su pequeña hermana con advertirle — ¿Lo ves querida hermana? A esto me refería de los riesgos que conllevan esta misión… Tu pudiste haber terminado igual que esos pobres hombres

— Pero estoy viva ¿Acaso no es lo que importa? — Insinúa la menor Delthea con ignorar a su hermano mayor.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Grande valeroso líder — Nora se limpia una lagrima de alegría — Eres toda una inspiración

— ¿Cómo es que toda esa gente murieron? — Cuestiona Ren mirando con sospecha.

— No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. Ese brazo mutilado ya me dice todo — Dijo Blake con una expresión de preocupación.

— Es bastante cruel pensar que más de 30 personas murieron de forma horrible — Opino Yang con una expresión triste.

— ¿Todo por un libro hecho con piel humana y sangre? — Comento Weiss con una mueca de disgusto — Es como si esa cosa de horrible aspecto, se hubiera cobrado sus vidas en el proceso

Por el lado de los agentes de Salem… Mercury con mucha decepción opina — Que puta pérdida de tiempo… ¿A quién carajo le importa unos 30 imbéciles que murieron por despistados?

— Ojalas hubieras sido tu quien haya muerto entre esa cantidad — Comento Emerald mirando disgustada de su compañero.

Cinder no paraba de mirar intrigada el inquietante libro — _¿Me pregunto si ese libro realmente otorga un gran poder?_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a preparar sus fogatas y equipos para poder dormir en pleno aire libre. Algunos mantenían a los filolias seguros en lo que eran los establos del castillo, y por el lado del Héroe Aprendiz comenzaba a inspeccionar más a fondo el Necronomicon estando sentado en una mesa, mientras que cerca se encuentra los hermanos magos, el joven Kliff y aquel soldado de primera clase sobreviviente. Que aun viendo las páginas del libro, comienza a preguntarle.

— Dime una cosa ¿Sabe algo más de este libro?

— Según lo que detallo el consejero Daein. El Necronomicon Ex Mortis fue escrito por las fuerzas del mal hace cientos de años, y aparentemente servía como medio para llegar a otros mundos de origen diabólico del Más Allá. Y también tenía otro nombre, un tal… Natoru Demontor o algo por el estilo… En base a las presencias espirituales malignas que puede liberar, a través de recitar unos conjuros que les permiten poseer a otros seres vivos. Algo así, como un demonio que toma el cuerpo de alguien

Prestando atención al relato, Jaune solo se quedó intrigado ante un detalle muy concreto — _¿Un medio para llegar a otros mundos? ¿Será acaso la clave para volver a casa?_ — Revisando los extraños jeroglíficos del libro, de repente una extraña voz de ultratumba le invade la mente. Que en un tono malicioso y manipulador le sugiere.

_**¿Quieres volver a tu hogar? ¿Con tus amigos y familia?... No te preocupes, haz lo que te digo. Y cita las siguientes palabras del libro**_

Poco a poco la mirada en los ojos comienza a apagarse. Como si su mente estuviera perdida en otra dimensión y pasa varias páginas del libro, en que leyendo en voz alta recita — Kandar… Extrata… Amantos…

De repente y de manera inexplicable, el viento comienza a soplar con gran fuerza y violencia. De forma que varias fogatas se apagaron y comienza a respirar un tétrico aire frío que dé deja inquieto a más de uno. Y algunos fijan la vista hacia el Héroe Aprendiz que lee en voz alta, llamando mucho la atención mientras la fuerza del viento sigue en aumento.

— Irgret… Kaht… Nosferatu… Kandar… Ver-A-Ata… Amantos… Nosferatus… — Antes que siguiera leyendo el conjuro del libro, cuyas páginas comienzan a brillar en un siniestro rojo. De repente es interrumpido por la pequeña maga que le arrebata el libro de las manos.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que pensabas invocar!? — Exclama Delthea con el ceño fruncido y con molestia — ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que estabas haciendo!?

Jaune vuelve en sí y mira por los alrededores muy confundido y preguntando — ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Estabas haciendo un conjuro de magia negra. Más precisamente una recitación de invocación demoniaca, algo muy común en los nigromantes y hechiceros oscuros — Explico Delthea señalando con el dedo de manera acusadora hacia el Héroe — ¿Acaso piensas usarnos de sacrificio para un ritual?

Aun confundido y con la mano en la frente. El Héroe Aprendiz baja la mirada con inquietud — No sé qué me paso. Estaba inspeccionando el libro, hasta que de repente una misteriosa voz me hablo. Y me dijo, que si hiciera lo que el pedía. Podría enviarme devuelta a mi mundo de donde pertenezco… Y entonces, por un momento sentí como si todo se escureciera y no sé qué más pasó

— ¿Es verdad eso joven Héroe? — El mago Luthier mira con sospecha a Jaune y toma aquel libro que tiene su pequeña hermana, y al inspeccionarlo con detenimiento. Su rostro se vuelve pálido con una expresión de horror, que adoptando un porte serio insinúa — Nadie… Absolutamente nadie… Debe de leer este libro… Nadie no debe de leerlo. Si aprecia su vida

— ¿Por qué nadie debe leerlo? — Pregunta Jaune mirando con cautela al mago.

Delthea al ver la expresión de su hermano, intuye que — Ese libro emana una energía espectral… Una llena de maldad pura ¿O me equivoco?

— Si… Una maldad que es capaz de corromper la mente y el alma de quien ose usarlo — Asiente el mago pelirrojo con una mirada tensa y sudando un poco, mientras voltea a preguntarle a Jaune — ¿Dices que te hablo una misteriosa voz y sentiste que todo se oscureciera? — Ve como el Héroe asiente en afirmarla — Eso quiere decir que fue obra del libro. En busca de alguien que pueda liberar uno de sus tantos conjuros y maleficios

— Mejor destruyamos ese libro cuanto antes — Propuso la pequeña maga.

Poco después de haber evitado algo muy malo. El propio Jaune usando el Escudo Triturador, apunta hacia donde está el libro en el piso. Para luego activar el mecanismo y atraparlo en el remolino para que los sables del extractor se encarguen de cortarlo en pequeños trozos de papel y derramando sangre. Como si el libro estuviera vivo, y ya en ese estado. El Héroe Jaune lanza una pequeña flama con su mano, y al hacer contacto comienza a volverse una pequeña fogata que quema el libro entero, hasta volverlo cenizas — Listo, asunto arreglado — Muy confiado, se da la vuelta y mira la mesa. Llevándose una gran sorpresa — ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¿Pero si te acabo de destruir? — Mira en la mesa al propio libro Necronomicon Ex Mortis, totalmente intacto y sin ningún rasguño o desperfecto considerable.

— Como lo supuse — Dijo Luthier con una expresión pensativa — Ese libro no puede ser destruido de manera convencional. Se requiere del poder de un dios todopoderoso para borrarlo de la existencia

— Entonces, eso quiere decir ¿Qué nuestra única opción es llevarlo al reino y evitar que alguien más lo lea? — Supuso el Héroe Arc y mira como ambos hermanos asienten.

Por otra parte y sin nadie sospechase… A varios metros de distancia, se encuentran un grupo de goblins vigilando cada movimiento del grupo del Héroe. Y vieron con mucha intriga aquel libro.

— Jefe, tengo una idea ¿Tomemos ese libro? — Propuso el goblin vigilante.

— Excelente propuesta — Asiente el goblin vengativo — Tomemos ese libro después de que todos duerman. Y usémoslo para dar comienzo a nuestra venganza — Alza su arma en señal de determinación.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Jaune realmente pudo leer ese libro tan aterrador? — Cuestiona Blake preocupada.

— No como tal — Ren niega con la cabeza — Se veía perfectamente, de cómo el brillo de sus ojos se tornaba opaco. Como si su mente estuviera en trance

— ¿Será que ese libro tendrá vida propia? — Cuestiona Nora muy intrigada.

— Según mi experiencia en películas de terror. Que un libro u objeto te hable, ya es sinónimo de peligro… Y parece que así fue — Insinúo Yang mirando de manera pensativa la pantalla.

— Lo que faltaba. No solo gente murió en busca de ese libro horripilante… Sino que también es capaz de cosas malas — Opino la heredera mirando con repudio el libro maldito.

Mercury por su parte mira con burla todo lo que está pasando — ¡Ja, ja, ja! Esos pendejos, no sabrán quien los golpeara. De seguro que se viene algo bueno

— ¿Un conjuro de invocación? ¿Me pregunto si Salem sabrá de algo similar? — Cuestiona Emerald intrigada.

— No lo sé… Aunque es una lástima lo de ese libro. Parece que no da poder como pensé, solo se apodera de quien lo use — Dijo Cinder decepcionada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Qué fue lo que estaba recitando ese chico? ¿Y cómo es que pudo leer lo que decían esas extrañas letras? — Cuestiona Winter muy extrañada.

— Pues obvio… Lo que había en ese libro, le dijo como — Contesto Qrow mirando con cautela la pantalla.

— Hecho con piel humana y escrita con sangre… Suficiente indicativo, de ser algo que puede conllevar a algo muy malo — Insinúo el general de manera reflexiva.

— ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría el doctor Oobleck ante tal libro de semejante antigüedad? — Opino Glynda muy curiosa.

— Lo más seguro que estaría igual que el joven mago Luthier… Un libro que nadie debe de leer — Responde el decano bebiendo un poco de whisky — Y de seguro uno que ni Salem quisiera tocar

— Yo me preocuparía por esas cosas verdes que los están vigilando — Señalo Qrow viendo a los Goblins en pantalla — En cualquier momento podrían lanzarse al ataque

**-.-.-.-.-**

Horas más tarde, todo el mundo yace dormido en medio de fogatas. Algunos dentro de tiendas de acampar y en el caso del Héroe Aprendiz dentro de la Arc House, más específicamente en una habitación que le recuerda mucho al de su propio hogar, con el detalle de estar totalmente limpio y ordenado como siempre acostumbraba tenerlo… Y no está del todo solo, ya que la niña maga Delthea se encuentra durmiendo en una habitación, mientras que su hermano mayor está durmiendo en otra. También yace durmiendo el joven mago Kliff en otra habitación, y lo mismo con el arquero Python e inclusive el mercenario Gray dado que le pidieron personalmente al Héroe para hospedarse.

Aunque todos parecen que están durmiendo, en ciertas partes se encuentran unos pocos soldados haciendo vigilancia. Tales como los tres restantes de primera clase y unos arqueros que están sentados en lo alto de unos árboles para vigilar con más detenimiento.

Entre los arbustos se encuentran escabullidos unos goblins en capuchas negras y armados con cerbatanas, mientras son guiados por un vigilante con un telescopio en la mano. Que antes de seguir avanzando, hacen una inspección en ver donde están situados los soldados de guardia nocturna. Que haciendo señas con los dedos, cada goblin encapuchado comienza a tomar una dirección distinta.

Con un soldado que camina a lo más profundo del bosque. Comienza a ponerse en alerta a escuchar unos extraños ruidos provenir de los arbustos, por lo que sin pensarlo blande su espada. Y acercándose lenta y sigilosamente hacia los arbustos, apuñala con su espada y no ocurre nada — Uugghh — Sin darse cuenta es atacado por un dado en el cuello, que logra quitárselo con sus dedos. Pero al poco rato su visión comienza a ponerse borrosa y cae al suelo muerto del veneno.

Un arquero sentado en un árbol, gira los ojos hacia su derecha al escuchar a alguien escabullirse por los arbustos. Prepara su arco y flecha, no dudando en disparar hacía. Que al atinar escucha el grito de dolor de un goblin a punto de morir — Listo, uno muerto — Sonríe confiado de su logro, sin darse cuenta que recibe un par dardos a su izquierda directo al cuello — Maldición… Hay más… — Cae de cabeza ya muerto.

Con los soldados durmiendo cerca de una fogata todavía encendida. Un goblin encapuchado y armado con una daga camina lentamente hacia donde está un mago curandero dormido en posición fetal con su bastón entre sus brazos, que mientras se acerca blandiendo su daga a punto de cobrar a su víctima…

**¡FIIIUUUMMM!**

Se encuentra el caballero Lucas con la pistola Mauler que le revienta el cráneo al monstruo de piel verde. Y comienza a gritar a los cuatro vientos — ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE! ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!

Ya advertidos, todo el mundo se despertó y corrieron hacia sus armas. Que ya con el fallido ataque sorpresa de los goblins, inmediatamente los que estaban escondidos entre los arboles salieron al ataque con sus cerbatanas a disparar dardos venenosos. Con cobrarse alguna que otra víctima humana, y unos pocos huyeron para avisar a más refuerzos.

El novato Forsyth con su Heavy Machine Gun comienza a disparar fuego a discreción — ¡Tomen esto cosas feas! — En pocos segundos logra deshacerse de una línea entera de goblins que corrieron armados con una daga. Luego dispara hacia otro grupo equipado con espadas cortas y escudos redondos.

Desde la Arc House salen Jaune junto con Gray y el Mago Kliff mientras que Luthier se queda a cuidar a su hermana Delthea, pese a la insistencia de esta ultima de salir a combatir. Por otra parte Python se queda en el techo a probar con el Rifle de Plasma al tiro al blanco.

— ¡FUEGO! ¡JA, JA! ¡FUEGO! — Kliff emocionado con el lanzallamas, dispara grandes ráfagas que al atacar a los goblins. Estos gritaron a todo pulmón mientras corrían en círculos hasta morir carbonizados. De repente escucha a un goblin gritar con lanzarse con su daga, y al darse la vuelta extiende su mano derecha logrando clavar las cuchillas de la War Blade en los ojos del goblin atacante — Eso estuvo cerca… Y fue genial…

Jaune con su Estoque dispara unos rayos laser que matan a un grupo de goblins que estaban rodeando a un mago curandero que usaba su bastón para defenderse. De repente escucha una flecha dirigirse hacia donde está, y se da la vuelta a percatarse que un soldado se interpuso usándose a sí mismo como escudo humano para protegerlo. A lo que el Héroe le pregunta — ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?

— Usted es importante Héroe… Vi como lo iban a atacar… De espaldas y no pude evitarlo… — Moribundo por la flecha, ve como el Héroe Aprendiz lo carga para llevarlo ante el mago curandero — Gracias… Héroe…

Dentro de la Arc House la maga Delthea mira la ventana — ¡Hermano! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

— Tu quédate aquí, es demasiado peligroso que salgas. Me encargare de protegerte — Ordeno Luthier estando cerca de una ventana, con la pistola Mauler en la mano y comienza a dar unos disparos.

La maga menor mira con atención el tipo de arma que lleva su hermano en la mano, y mira fijamente el cómo aprieta el gatillo con disparar unos rayos del cañón. Luego val al segundo piso y llega hasta el techo, y mira como el arquero usa aquella Rifle de Plasma con cargarla con ambas manos y apoyado en el brazo derecho. De la misma manera, ve como aprieta el gatillo del arma para disparar unos rayos del cañón y ve debajo de como el goblin a quien le apunto muere con la cabeza explotada en pedazos. De ahí le pregunta al arquero francotirador — Esa arma… ¿De casualidad hay una similar?

— Pues claro pequeña. En una mesa en la sala esta un arma llamada escopeta. Es como esto que llevo en las manos, pero tiene dos cañones y es mucho más potente a corta distancia — Explico Python muy relajado mientras sigue disparando con el rifle.

Siguiendo la indicación, va hacia la mesa y mira la dichosa arma. Que desconociendo de cómo es o como se usa. Comienza a deducir su modo de uso con cargarla con la mano izquierda encima de la barra de madera que conecta a ambos cañones y la mano derecha en donde está el gatillo.

**¡CRASH!**

Se da la vuelta al escuchar vidrio romperse y mira a un par de goblins intentando entrar a la casa. Por lo que instintivamente apunta la escopeta en donde están esas dos creaturas, y al disparar mira cómo se reventaron los cráneos de ambos y son lanzados fuera de la casa — Genial… — Corre hacia donde está la ventana rota y ve que hay más de esos monstruos con querer adentrarse a la casa. Por lo que no duda en disparar con la escopeta, logrando así no solo matar a varios goblins. Sino también espantar a otros — ¡FUERA ALIMAÑAS! ¡FUERA!

— ¡Delthea! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Exclama el mago mayor mientras sigue disparando — ¡Deja esa arma! ¡Es muy peligrosa de usar!

— No te preocupes, da me di cuenta de cómo se usa. Y es bastante sencillo — Responde la niña maga con una media sonrisa, mientras al disparar mata a unos tres goblins en el acto — ¿Lo ves? Ya hasta mate a tres de esas cosas

Pasado el tiempo, cada vez más las fuerzas de los goblins se reducían a pasos agigantados a medida que tanto el Héroe Aprendiz junto a los pocos soldados privilegiados con armas modernas. Arrasaban a montones a cada línea enemiga que se avecinaba. De manera que habiendo salido una cantidad ingente de goblins, que podrían abrumar a cualquier ejercito por la ridícula cantidad de números de monstruos a la ofensiva… Eran poco o nada ante armas de plasma, lanzallamas como la que usaba el mago Kliff, y las potentes ametralladoras Heavy Machine Gun que cargaban el mercenario Gray como el novato Forsyth. Más el Estoque junto al Escudo Boomerang que usaba Jaune para dar toda la ayuda posible… Que tras montones de cadáveres de esos seres de piel verdosa y mal aliento, no tuvieron más opción que retirarse los pocos que quedaban vivos con correr por sus vidas.

— Ni crean que saldrán con vida — Python apuntando con el Rifle de Plasma, acierta a disparar a los goblins más lejanos mientras que los más cercanos se encargaba Kliff en rostizarlos, Gray y Forsyth hacerlos puré la mayor cantidad posible con la Heavy Machine Gun. El caballero rojo Lucas en reventarle la punta de los sesos a los que estaban en una distancia media con la Mauler…

Jaune al ver como un mago curandero acaba de ser cruelmente mutilado por varios goblins que le arrancaron las extremidades con total crueldad. En un acto de enojo lanza su técnica de Cañón Borrador logrando hacer desaparecer a más de 10 goblins de un solo ataque. Luego voltea a ver que ya no hay más de esas creaturas por los alrededores, y camina a preguntarle a un soldado que acabo quitar su espada de haber matado a uno de esos monstruos — Reporte de daños. Necesito saber la situación actual

— Fue una victoria gran Héroe. Esos miserables goblins huyeron con el rabo entre las patas — Responde el soldado con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Luego cambia a una mirada triste — Pero no fue tan fácil, aun con su ayuda Héroe. Calculo que hemos perdido a más de 20 de nosotros cuando atacaron

— ¿Y qué hay de quienes estuvieron haciendo guardia? — Insiste Jaune mirando preocupado los alrededores.

El soldado mira hacia donde esta Lucas — Con excepción de aquel caballero de armadura roja. Todos han muerto, y con ello oficialmente hemos perdido a todos los soldados de primera clase. Que con eso en total suma más de 30 fallecidos durante el asalto de esos goblins

— ¡¿Más de 30?! — Exclama Jaune impactado por la aclaración, y baja la cabeza con una expresión de arrepentimiento — ¿Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla?... No puedo creer que más de 60 personas hayan perdido la vida, en apenas un día… Es mi culpa… Soy el peor Héroe del mundo…

— No se lamente joven Héroe — El caballero Lucas le toca el hombro izquierdo a Jaune — Fue un ataque sorpresa, y fueron cientos de monstruos que se lanzaron a atacarnos. Lógicamente que sufriéramos perdidas era casi algo que no se podía evitar — Comienza a sonreír de manera tranquila — Fue gracia a usted y a las armas que nos dejó proveer que logramos deshacernos de esos monstruos

— Muchas gracias… Creo que se puede sacar el lado bueno — Asiente Jaune con un pequeño regocijo.

— ¡Hijos de la grandísima puta! — El mercenario Gray grito muy molesto y comienza a avisar — ¡Esas miserables bestias verdes mataron a todas las filolias! ¡Ahora ya no tenemos medio de transporte para viajar!

El Héroe Jaune con la mirada ensombrecida del horror comienza a sudar un poco — Oh no… Esto no puede volverse peor…

— ¡EL LIBRO NO! — Se escuchó gritar al mago Luthier con las manos agarradas de la cabeza — ¡El libro no está! — Comienza a correr a donde están los demás — A juzgar por las huellas… Esos goblins debieron de llevarse el cofre donde se guardó el Necronomicon

De repente el viento comienza a soplar con mucha fuerza, dando una sensación de escalofríos a todo el mundo. En especial al Héroe Jaune que comienza a abrasarse a sí mismo con una mirada de horror — ¿Qué este aterrador sentimiento?... Es como… Si algo horrible estuviera a punto de comenzar…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:**

**Los personajes Lucas, Gray, Kliff, Forsyth, Python, Luthier y su hermana Delthea provienen del Remake de Fire Emblem Gaiden de la Famicom (La N.E.S. Japonesa) Más concretamente de Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadow of Valentía para la Nintendo 3DS… Que a su vez es una historia paralela que ocurre al mismo tiempo que Fire Emblem: Shadow of Dragon o sea la historia del príncipe Marth y el reino de Akaenia… Contrario a Lucina y sus transformaciones de otras Heroínas como Noire y Camilla. Estos personajes están adaptados como si siempre hubieran sido parte del mundo de Tate no Yuusha, por motivos meramente prácticos.**

**El arma de Heavy Machine Gun usada por el mercenario Gray, así por el novato de armadura verde Forsyth… Puede que más de uno sepa su procedencia, pero para quienes sean ajenos. Son las armas más icónicas y reconocibles de la saga de juegos Metal Slug de SNK.**

**Las armas de Rifle de Plasma y la War Blade, provienen del comic adaptado al videojuego de Turok 2: Seed of Evil originalmente para la Nintendo 64, posteriormente porteado a PC. Y después de casi 20 años, remasterizado para las consolas PS4, XBOX ONE, PC vía STEAM y la Nintendo Switch, junto a la primera parte remasterizada.**

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. En especial que en parte cumplí mi parte de la referencia a la saga de películas de Evil Dead con incluir la Necronomicon tal como es mostrada en las películas, en los comics y en la serie de TV Ash VS Evil Dead (Véanla es una digna continuación de las películas originales) claro está. Que le agregue más cosas tales como la misteriosa voz de ultratumba que le habla a Jaune, o el control mental que le hace al mismo para hacer que pueda leerlo. Y que no pueda ser destruido de manera convencional, de lo contrario reaparecerá como si nada hubiera pasado… Esto lo hice, con el afán de darle más misticismo al Necronomicon como libro de origen maligno. Y como algo muy peligroso que puede corromper a cualquiera, y que solo un poder divino puede hacerle frente. De manera que el desmadre que ocurrirá en la siguiente parte se sienta inevitable…**

**Cabe decir que este capítulo lo estuve haciendo con mucha antelación. Durante el capítulo 10 más o menos, que en su momento lo tenía como un borrador de un futuro capitulo. Dado que desde hace años que quería meter algo relacionado a Evil Dead en mis fics, sin necesariamente ser un crossover del mismo. Sino como un elemento sobrenatural que pueda abrir las puertas a algo mucho más peligroso, y pueda poner al protagonista (En este caso a Jaune) En serios aprietos, y que de ahí ocurran muchas desgracias.**

**Originalmente tenía pensado poner algo así para mi viejo fic (Que lo tengo abandonado por falta de ganas) Alma Dorada y Monstruos… Un fanfic que unía Saint Seiya con Rosario + Vampire con Tsukune Aono como Santo/Caballero de Cáncer… Pero debido que aún no tengo ideas para ese fic que llevo mil años que no lo actualizo. Y que este fic se puede prestar mejor dado a la temática de los mundos alternos… A no ser que alguien de aquí en su desespero para que continúe tal fic. Este ahora mismo recolectando las Esferas del Dragón para que Sheng-Long me de las fuerzas necesarias para continuar Alma Dorada y Monstruos… O si alguien está interesado, puede conversar del tema al privado. **

**Ahora hablando del fic que nos concierne… Espero de todo corazón que les hayan gustado el capítulo. Que en serio que le tenía grandes ganas de hacerlo. Aunque eso si, que tuve mis pausas para continuar los otros dos capítulos anteriores… Y ciertamente tenía pensado reservármelo para capítulos más adelante. Pero aprovechando que al momento de lanzar este capítulo, estamos en octubre mes del terror. Decidí adelantarlo y aprovechar al goblin que deje vivo al final del capítulo 10. Con dos fines en mente… Primero dar una sensación de continuidad del fic, y lo segundo plantear un escenario más creíble para que alguien o algo lea el Necronomicon y de inicio a lo que se viene después…**

**Originalmente tenía pensado que el bigotón del equipo de Itsuki (No me acuerdo su nombre, y la verdad que ni me interesa recordarlo) Sea el quien lea el libro en un arrebato de arrogancia y que sea el primero en morir… Pero decidí cambiarlo a lo anterior explicado… Pero descuiden ese mierda con el ego inflado… Morirá de la forma más horrible posible para los siguientes capítulos… Si alguien tiene sugerencias, no dude en comentarlas.**

**Puede que otros hayan esperado más del capítulo… Pero en lo personal, esto lo plantee más como un pseudo prologo para un mini arco que tal vez no pase de los tres capítulos. Donde sirve más para dar bases y plantear a los personajes introducidos. Que siendo honesto. Los tenía fijos desde que hice el inicio de este capítulo en su momento. Y puede que más adelante se vuelvan en la Party de Jaune… O de Promestein en sí. Para dar algo más de variedad…**

**Ahora un recuento sobre las votaciones para las chicas de Renmant hacia Melromarc:**

**Pyrrha: 2 Votos**

**Cinder: 2 Votos**

**Yang: 1 Voto**

**Blake: 1 Voto**

**Siguan votando para las dos elegidas.**

**Sin más se despide El Pegaso Negro… Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. Deadites

**Capítulo 13: Deadite**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de la enfermería habían reacciones un tanto mixtas de parte de ambos bandos. Por un lado los que se emocionaron por toda la acción mostrada en pantalla… Y del otro, los que sienten tristeza y lastima por la situación que está pasando su amigo.

— Oye Renny… ¿No crees que fue genial todo lo que nuestro líder hizo? De cómo derroto a todos goblins y ayudo a la gente — Comenta Nora muy emocionada.

El joven Lien asiente con una pequeña sonrisa — Se nota lo mucho que ha progresado Jaune

— No solo el, todos aquellos que les presto sus armas se lucieron. En especial esa niña maga que se manejó bien con la escopeta en su primera vez — Opino Yang muy a gusto.

— Hay que admitir que esos goblins supieron cómo organizarse bien, en su ataque sorpresa — Dijo Blake de manera reflexiva — De no haber sido descubiertos, por aquel apuesto caballero. Se hubieran salido con la suya

— ¿Acaso soy la única que no puede evitar sentir lastima por Jaune? — Insinúa Weiss llamando la atención de todo el mundo — Todos embobados, por disparos, explosiones y rayos laser… Pero nadie parece reflexionar de lo terrible que se debe de estar sintiendo. Al saber que más de 60 personas a su cargo perdieron la vida

— Pero… Ni siquiera fue su culpa… Siendo que la mitad solo murieron por trampas — Comento Yang levantando los hombros.

— En eso tienes razón… Pero Jaune al estar a cargo de la misión, tiene gran parte de la responsabilidad de la misma y el mismo está consciente de eso — Señalo la heredera volviendo a mirar la pantalla — ¿O me dirás que las veces que se estaba disculpándose y culpándose de lo que paso, los hizo porque si?

— Bueno… Jaunny siempre se disculpa y se culpa de muchas cosas. Por lo que no le veo nada de raro — Dijo Nora levantando los hombros y mirando hacia un lado.

— Que cagada — Dijo Mercury decepcionado — Tanta de esas cosas, y ni fueron una amenaza

— Con esas armas que usaba ese Jaune junto a aquellos tipos… No es de extrañar que pudieran deshacerse de esos repulsivos seres — Opino Emerald mirando con seriedad la pantalla.

— Yo quisiera saber… ¿Qué harán con ese libro? — Dijo Cinder mirando con los ojos entreabiertos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Así que… Esas cosas se salieron con la suya. Ahora que tienen ese libro — Opino Qrow estando encorvado al sentarse y con la mano debajo del mentón.

— Solo recemos, que no le pase algo terrible a ese chico — Dijo Glynda volteando a mirar la ventana.

— Yo también espero lo mismo. El joven Arc ya debió de sufrir demasiado — Comento Ozpin mirando con lastima a su estudiante.

— No lo puedo culpar… Aunque en cierto modo salieron victoriosos. El sentimiento de culpa, al saber que gente a cargo hayan muerto sin poder hacer algo para remediarlo… Es el sentimiento más horrible que puede sufrir cualquier líder militar — James camina a mirar hacia la ventana — Inclusive a día de hoy, me es muy difícil poder dormir bien al recordar a toda esa gente que depositaron su fe y esperanza en mi… Y terminaron perdiendo la vida…

— Saber que 60 perdieron la vida en batalla. Sea o no culpa de su líder… Es algo increíblemente cruel… Y aterrador — Dijo Winter con la mano casi por cubrirle la boca del horror — No me extraña que ese chico, deba de sentirse fuertemente devastado

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Tenemos el libro con nosotros! — Exclamo un goblin encapuchado cargando un cofre de madera junto a otro de sus compañeros.

— Excelente. Por fin podremos cobrar nuestra venganza — Comento el goblin líder mirando con una sonrisa el cofre. Que al abrirlo toma el Necronomicon.

— ¡Así es! ¡Ahora nuestra venganza será mucho más fuerte! ¡Porque perdimos cientos de nuestros hermanos! — Exclamo el encapuchado con mucha determinación.

— ¿Dijiste cientos? ¿Cómo a cuantos te refieres? — Pregunta el líder mirando extrañado a su subordinado.

— Más de 650 de nuestros hermanos goblins murieron cuando asaltamos a esos humanos. Y todavía varios de ellos aún siguen con vida — Contesto el encapuchado con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Más de 650 murieron?! ¡Si eso es más de la mitad de nosotros aquí mismo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que siendo esos humanos tan pocos, hayan podido masacrar a gran parte de nuestros hermanos?! — Cuestiono el líder muy incrédulo como molesto.

— Tenían armas jefe… Armas poderosas que disparan rayos, fuego y explosiones que mutilaron salvajemente a nuestros hermanos caídos — Explico el encapuchado con la mirada baja y apretando los puños de la impotencia.

— ¡Ahora esto es personal! — El líder alza el Necronomicon y comienza a abrirlo, viendo sus páginas cada una — ¡Con este libro daremos comienzo a vengar a nuestros hermanos! — Pasando las páginas comienza a escuchar una voz maligna que le habla por la mente — Entendido, recitare esta página

Comenzando el conjuro, el viento comienza a soplar con mucha violencia por todo lo alto del lugar. Mientras un sentimiento de mal augurio y de escalofríos inunda a varios de los goblins presentes. En especial a los magos y chamanes que son bombardeados por el miedo y la desesperación.

— Líder… Creo que debería de parar lo que este recitando — Rogo un viejo goblin chamán con un bastón de madera en la mano — Estoy sintiendo la presencia de algo maligno aproximándose hacia aquí

— Tranvia… Listo, creo que eso era todo — El vengativo líder termina de cerrar el libro tras haber acabado el conjuro. Y mira a los lados, que con decepción exclama — ¡¿Solo un fuerte viento?! ¡Hemos desperdiciado tiempo y la vida de nuestros hermanos por este inservible libro! ¿¡Para un estúpido viento que sopla más fuerte!?

— No… Se equivoca — Dijo el chamán sudando frío mientras las manos le tiemblan — Ya está aquí… Y son varias almas rebosantes de pura maldad que han entrado a este plano existencial…

En medio del oscuro bosque se escuchan los rugidos de extraños entes incorpóreos que se desplazan a gran velocidad y arrollan cada árbol, ramo, arbusto y lo que sea que está en medio. Que llegando al lugar donde están reunidos los goblins, estos gritan aterrados al verlos y comienzan a huir despavoridos.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿¡De quien están huyendo!? — Ordeno el líder al ver como todos están corriendo y al voltearse, mira a varios de los entes… Que el solo mirarlos le helo la sangre y comenzó a retroceder presa del miedo — ¡¿Qué son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡No espera! ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todos se quedaron extrañados y a la vez con miedo de lo que estaban viendo… O más bien, de algo que no han visto pero saben que está ahí

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestiona Nora con sujetarle un brazo a Ren.

— No lo sé… Pero de seguro no es nada bueno — Responde Ren abrazando a su amiga.

— ¿No entiendo que está pasando? De repente todo se muestra en primera persona — Dijo Yang muy extrañada.

— ¿Es como si todo se mostraran a los ojos de eso? O lo que sea que se estaba aproximando — Insinúo Blake con los pelos a punto de erizarse.

— Debe de ser algo tan horrible, para que esos monstruos se aterren y huyan — Opino Weiss mirando preocupada la escena.

**-.-.-.-.-**

A casi una hora después del ataque de los goblins, un grupo se encargó de recoger y amontonar los cadáveres del enemigo en que entre el mago Kliff junto con la maga Delthea se encargaron de incinerarlos. Mientras que otro grupo de soldados se encargaron de enterrar a sus camaradas fallidos, en que los curanderos sobrevivientes se dieron la libertad de rezar en las tumbas de los caídos. En donde está el Héroe sentado intentado meditar de todo lo sucedido…

— No lo entiendo… ¿Qué querían esos goblins del libro? ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar el cofre donde se guardó? — Cuestiono Jaune con la cabeza baja muy preocupado.

A lado se encontraba el mago Luthier muy pensativo respecto al tema — Héroe… Tengo una corazonada. Respecto a cómo esos goblins intentaron emboscarnos con su ataque sorpresa… Me hace pensar que su objetivo era el libro. Lo digo por la manera tan organizada de como efectuaron su ataque… Como si hubieran planificado todo desde un principio — Voltea a mirar a Jaune directo a los ojos — Es solo una mera suposición… Aunque, la pregunta sería… ¿Para qué quieren el libro?

De repente el caballero rojo, Lucas comenta — Perdonen mi interrupción y mi mera pretensión… Pero, durante el día tuve el presentimiento de que algo o alguien nos estaba observando desde lejos

— Yo igual — Todos voltearon a ver al arquero Python que se está rascando la nuca — En algunos momentos sentí como si hubiera alguien escondido a lo lejos entre los arbustos. No le di mucha importancia, suponiendo que era alguien que intentaba practicar el arte del espionaje e infiltración

— Tenemos que encontrar ese libro a como dé lugar — Jaune se levanta mirando hacia el frente con relativa determinación. Hasta que de pronto el viento volvió a soplar y siente un horrible escalofrío que le hiela la sangre, y hace que adopte una expresión de horror — ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es ese horrible sentimiento?... Siento… Como algo maligno fuese liberado…

El mago pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, advierte con intensidad — ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Esos malnacidos recitaron un conjuro que no debió de hacerse!

— ¡AUXILIO! — Todos voltearon a ver a unos tres goblin llegar corriendo muy asustados — ¡Tienen que ayudarnos! ¡Algo muy malo acaba de pasar!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todo el mundo se puso a la ofensiva con apuntar con sus armas hacia los enemigos recién llegados. En que el mercenario Gray apuntando con la Heavy Machine Gun le exclama a los goblins — ¡¿Ayudarlos?! ¡Si ustedes miserables fueron quienes nos atacaron! ¡Y mataron a nuestros camaradas, como también a nuestros medios de transporte!

— Por favor, les rogamos que nos ayude… Nuestro líder tras leer un libro extraño. De repente salieron unas cosas aterradoras y están haciendo que nuestros hermanos goblins se maten los unos a los otros — Pidió con clemencia un chamán, hasta que de pronto una daga lanzada es clavada en su cabeza y muere en el acto.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Llegaron! — Exclamo aterrado otro de los goblins al ver morir al chamán. De pronto es atacado por otro goblin que lo apuñala sin piedad con su daga.

A la vista del Héroe Aprendiz como de la guardia real seleccionada. El escenario era bastante extraño como cruel e inquietante, en especial por aquellos que tenían entendido a los goblins como una raza de monstruos unida y vengativa. Era imposible no desconcertarse y a la vez horrorizarse ante la masacre que se está provocando, con aquellos que estaban matando a los de su propia especie con total crueldad y sadismo. Al ver como el chamán tras morir por la daga llegan otros goblins para arrancarle la cabeza y las extremidades con mucho salvajismo. Mientras se veía a otro goblin huir por su vida y ser perseguido por otros similares… De no ser por tener unos detalles que los diferenciaban a gran medida.

Tanto el Héroe Jaune como el mago y el caballero rojo miraban extrañados los rasgos faciales más el tono de piel que tienen aquellos goblins salvajes. Empezando que tienen unos brillantes ojos blancos sin pupilas con unas grotescas orejeras rojas, más una pronunciada dentadura afilada como la de una bestia carnívora. Y su tono de piel aunque verdosa al igual que con los que se enfrentaron… Era mucho más opaca y oscura, como si careciera de un ápice de vida y voluntad meramente propia.

Entre aquellos goblins de inquietantes ojos brillantes, voltean hacia el ejército de humanos y mirando con una maliciosa sonrisa. Alza su daga mientras que con la otra mano señala con el dedo índice — **¡Sus almas serán nuestras!** — Corre directo a atacar y…

**¡RATATATATATATATATATATA!**

Es acribillado a balazos junto a los demás goblins salvajes, terminando en mero remedo de carne salpicada y miembros mutilados. Y todos voltean a mirar al novato Forsyth con la ametralladora echando humo, y este al notar como todos le miran contesta un poco apenado — Lo siento… Fue mero impulso

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestiona Winter levantando una ceja confundida.

— No lo entiendo… Como dijo ese mercenario. Ellos empezaron su ataque ¿Por qué piden ayuda? ¿Y porque comienzan a matarse entre sí? — Siguió el general Ironwood igualmente confundido.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Leyeron ese libro, y tal parece que ahora hay un tremendo desmadre de cosas sobrenaturales, y malignas por donde están — Señalo Qrow con su vaso de alcohol en la mano.

— Con aquel que dijo algo sobre tener las almas de ellos. Dejaba en claro que se trata de algo fuera de ese mundo, en un contexto paranormal — Comento Glynda en un gesto pensativo, luego mira a Ozpin — ¿Qué opina director?

— Tomando nota de aquel hombre que le relato al joven Arc sobre ese libro… Sin duda alguna, lo que está ocurriendo hace honor a su nombre Natoru Demontor. Un libro de oscuras propiedades. Y como aquel mago advirtió. Un libro que no debe ser leído, y ahora las consecuencias de haber liberado un mal se están haciendo presentes — Ozpin camina a mirar por la ventana mientras suspira de preocupación — Rezo al gran Oum, que un libro así no exista en Renmant

**-.-.-.-.-**

En medio de todo se encuentra el único de los tres goblins que pidieron auxilio, sentado en una roca mientras comienza a relatar su versión de los hechos — Tienen que creerme… Mi líder… Al leer ese libro, cosas aterradoras comenzaron a pasar… El viento soplo muy fuerte, y llegaron unos fantasmas a poseer a mis hermanos goblins y a mi líder. Entonces los poseídos comenzaron a asesinar a sangre fría a los que no estaban… Y tuve que correr junto a los otros dos a pedirles ayuda… Lamento mucho el ataque de hace unos momentos…

— Disculpa aceptada — Asiente el Héroe Jaune con una expresión seria — Hay que buscar ese libro cuanto antes...

— Oh por favor Héroe — Interviene aquel caballero de resaltante bigote negro caminando y mirando de forma acusadora al pequeño goblin — ¿En serio pretendes que le creamos a este inmundo ser?

A un lado el arquero Python estando de brazos cruzados y a espaldas de una pared responde — Pues… No lo sé amigó. Tal vez sea porque… Acabamos de ver a goblins a matarse entre sí… Y es la primera vez en mi puta vida que veo algo así…

— Estoy de acuerdo con Python — Todos voltearon a ver al mercenario Gray sentado en un tronco — Hasta donde me acuerdo. Esas cosas… ¿No eran reconocidas por ser muy unidos? Con eso de hermandad y pactos de sangre, y cosas por el estilo…

— Más importante. Era la energía maligna que aquellos goblins agresivos emanaban — El mayor mago Luthier caminaba muy pensativo — Es idéntica a cuando toque ese libro y sentí la maldad que contiene

— ¡Pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo! — Se quejó el tipo del bigote mirando con el ceño fruncido — ¡Es solo un maldito goblin! ¡Un inmundo ser del mal que ataca a seres humanos! ¡Matémoslo ahora y todos los que están con el!

— ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Y se equivoca señor bigotón! — Señalo la pequeña maga Delthea con el dedo de forma acusadora — Los goblins podrán ser agresivos si se lo proponen, atacar a humanos, semi-humanos, elfos, manaketes, animales y quienes sean por comerlo, robarle sus pertenencias o por motivos religiosos… Pero no son seres del mal. Estás confundiendo cosas muy distintas

— ¡Y dime niña! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia de alguien normal y puro con la de un ser maligno?! — Insiste el caballero bigotón mirando con el ceño fruncido a la niña maga.

— Muy simple, que hasta un ignorante analfabeta lo comprendería. Un ser del mal es aquel que trae la destrucción y muerte a lo que rodea, es capaz de corromper la mente y el alma de los puros o seres influenciables. Como nosotros los humanos, por dar un ejemplo — Contesta Delthea con ambas manos empuñadas y luego se pone de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados — Hasta usted puede ser corrompido por el mal. Sin la debida protección

— ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando?! — El caballero se echó a reír, mientras se saca un espejo salido de quien sabe dónde y se mira a si mismo con una brillante sonrisa — ¿Yo corrompido por el mal? Si soy alguien tan importante, fuerte y apuesto. Para que me pase tal cosa

Antes que la discusión siguiera. El viento vuelve a soplar con mucha fuerza, provocando un aterrador escalofrío hacia todos los que están presentes. Y entonces el mago mayor con los ojos muy abiertos le avisa a todos — ¡Esta aquí!

Entre el bosque, vuelve a aparecer aquel ente maligno con desplazarse de un lugar a otro. Y arrasando todo lo que está a su paso, que llegando a donde están los humanos. Estos al verlo se quedan paralizados del miedo, ante tan aberrante ser incluyendo Jaune que ante sus ojos se quedaron muy abiertos con una expresión de terror de lo horrible y pesadillezo del monstruo espectral. Y este se avecina a donde está el caballero bigotón, que gritando del terror es lanzado muy lejos. Hasta chocar contra un gran árbol y cae boca abajo en un charco.

Todos corrieron a ver en donde cayó aquel hombre. A lo que el Héroe Aprendiz pregunta — ¿Creen que este bien?

— Mira Héroe… Si te soy honesto. Creo que se lo merecía. Era un tipo bastante arrogante y molesto… Alguien o algo tenía que callarlo — Responde Python rascándose un poco la nuca mientras camina a socorrer al hombre.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Estoy de acuerdo con ese Python — Asiente Yang muy convencida.

— ¿Pero que será esa cosa que sale en el bosque? ¿Y porque todos se aterran al verlo? ¿Cómo será? — Insiste Nora mirando confundida.

— Tal vez ese ser maligno no sea tan malo — Insinúa Blake mirando con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo dices por ese estúpido racista que insistía en matar a ese goblin? — Señalo la heredera, mirando como su compañera asentía a su interrogante — Me lo imaginaba

— ¿No es un poco preocupante eso del ser maligno que corrompe la mente y el alma? — Todos voltean a ver a Ren — ¿Qué hay si uno de esos ataca a Jaune?

— Creo que a cierta persona no le agradara — Dijo Yang preocupada, con Pyrrha en mente.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Llegan a donde esta aquel caballero boca abajo entre el charco, que entre todos lo rodean y llega un mago curandero a intentar socorrerlo. El curandero mira unas burbujas salir a lado de la cabeza del tipo, lentamente se acerca y se agacha a preguntar…

— Disculpa… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

— **¡HAAHH! **— De pronto el caballero bigotón se levanta de golpe con un nuevo e inquietante aspecto, que similar a aquellos goblins agresivos presenta los mismos aterradores ojos blancos con aquellas orejeras rojas. Una piel pálida que parece la de un cadáver, aparte también de la atroz dentadura afilada. Que todos sorprendidos y asustados del cambio. No reaccionan al momento de como ese caballero agarra al mago curandero con clavarle los dedos en los ojos, y le arranca la cabeza con toda la columna vertebral. Que dándose la vuelta, mira a los demás con su espeluznante cara deformada y enseña la cabeza arrancada del curandero como si fuera un trofeo — **¡Todos ustedes morirán y sus almas serán nuestras! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡MORIRAN!** — Con ambas manos parte en dos la cabeza — **¡Y AHORA SON LOS SIGUIENTES!**

**¡RATATATATATATATATATATA!**

**¡PIIUUMM! ¡PIIUUMM! ¡PIIUUMM!**

Tras su amenaza, el hombre convertido en una especie de monstruo es molido a punta de disparos. Hasta quedar partes de su cuerpo esparcidas por doquier, casi en una masa grotesca y asquerosa de carne picada. Tanto el Héroe como varios presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, inclusive el mercenario Gray, el soldado novato Forsyth, Lucas y Python que fueron que lo destrozaron a disparos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ese tipo se volvió así? — Pregunta Jaune seriamente confundido.

— ¡Escúchenme todo! — Exclamo Luthier captando la atención y señala con el dedo al cadáver del caballero — Eso lo que acaban de ver, es un humano poseído por el mal. Ese hombre de ahí… O mejor dicho lo que quedo de el… Dejo de ser humano, al momento de ser atacado por eso que se aproximo

— Oye… Creo que eso era algo obvio de notar — Opino Python con la Rifle de Plasma entre sus manos — La manera como ataco a ese tipo, y esa amenaza que hizo con esa voz fantasmal. Era más que claro que normal no era

Una corazonada le entra en la mente del Héroe Aprendiz, y sacando su Scroll se dispone a analizar al cadáver de aquel caballero bigotón.

**Nombre: Deadite (Humano)**

**Nivel: 30**

**Raza: No Muerto**

— ¿Deadite? ¿Qué será? — Extrañado por el tipo de creatura que nombro los datos, decide indagar más en la información de este ser. Por lo que activa el sistema de voz computarizada para escuchar todo a detalle.

**Descripción: Humano poseído por un demonio kandariano. Son seres muy engañosos y crueles que gustan de matar, y de destruir todo a su paso. Al apoderarse de un cuerpo humano obtienen todos sus recuerdos y pueden hacerse pasar por el humano poseído para engañar a sus víctimas. Y luego matarlas con la guardia baja. En caso que el humano que hayan poseído este vivo, hay probabilidad de devolverlo a la normalidad mediante exorcismo ya sea mediante un ritual. Hacer contacto con reliquias de propiedades purificadoras o exposición ante los rayos del sol… Inclusive si el alma del humano es lo suficientemente poderosa para poder resistir la posesión, puede expulsar el demonio si hace resistencia o haga contacto con algo de importante conexión emocional que lo haga despertar…**

**En caso que el alma del humano llega a ser totalmente consumida por el demonio. O se trate de un cuerpo muerto reanimado. La única opción es destruir al Deadite cuanto antes, mediante desmembramiento. Principalmente en el área de la cabeza, o desintegrarlo por completo. **

**Para distinguir a un humano normal de un humano vuelto un Deadite, se puede apreciar por sus rasgos faciales característicos como ojos blancos sin pupilas. Orejeras rojas, piel pálida o con signos de descomposición de la carne, dentadura afilada y uñas alargadas que funcionan como filosas garras. También se puede aplicar con otras creaturas como Semi-humanos, Elfos y animales… En caso que el Deadite está camuflado, se puede detectar por la energía maligna que emana su presencia…**

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Interesante información — Opino Winter con la mano en el mentón.

— Bueno, al menos se sabe en qué se volvió ese hombre así de repente. Hicieron bien en eliminarlo al momento que mato a ese pobre curandero — Asiente el general Ironwood.

— Lo interesante es que esos supuestos Deadite se pueden combatir de varias maneras. Aunque me parece muy inquietante eso de que pueden hacerse pasar de un humano normal — Comento Glynda un poco fascinada como inquieta.

— Oye Oz ¿Qué opinas? — Pregunta Qrow intrigado — Eso de demonios que poseen a humanos ¿No crees que se parece un poco a…? Bueno, tú ya sabes

Mirándose a un espejo en su escritorio, Ozpin con una mirada preocupada responde — Lo entiendo… Aunque en papel técnicamente es lo mismo. El contexto es totalmente distinto, lo mío es algo que ocurre en contra de mi voluntad. Ni siquiera elijo ni quiero poseer otros cuerpos. En cambio, lo que describe el Scroll del joven Arc respecto a sus Deadites. Es algo mucho más siniestro y oscuro… Acá ya hablamos de seres que pueden poseer a otras personas y usarlas para la maldad misma — Frunce un poco el ceño con seriedad — Tal vez… Hasta Salem los podría llegar a aborrecer en muchos aspectos

**-.-.-.-.-**

Tras haber escuchado toda la explicación de la Scroll, el mago Kliff contesta de forma tranquila — Bueno… Ahora sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando

— Pero ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para no ser poseídos por esas cosas? — Pregunta Gray estando de brazos cruzados — No creo que esperar el amanecer, sea una buena idea

— Según el reloj, faltan apenas una hora para que amanezca — Informo Jaune mirando su Scroll.

— Tengo un rosario que aleja a las fuerzas malignas — Dijo la pequeña maga mostrando un collar con una cruz latina dorada.

— Podría hacer un conjuro para hacer que unos amuletos tengan la suficiente fuerza espiritual para alejar el mal. Aunque eso me tomaría mucho tiempo — Insinúo Luthier de manera pensativa.

— Y… ¿Qué hacemos primero? — Pregunta Jaune levantando un poco los hombros — ¿Buscamos el libro ahora? ¿O primero preparamos protección mágica para evitar que cualquiera de acá se vuelva uno de esos No Muertos?

— Aunque la segunda opción sería la más lógica dada la situación. Encontrar el libro es una gran prioridad, para poder terminar con todo esto — Insiste el mago Luthier con mucha seriedad — Y si no encontrarnos el libro lo más pronto posible. Puede que el mal que haya desatado no solo se quede para este castillo, sino que se extiende hacia Melromarc y a todo el mundo

Siguiendo la advertencia del mago mayor. El Héroe con lo que queda de la guardia real se disponen a avanzar, guiados por aquel pequeño goblin que les señala el lugar de su base. Hasta que habiendo pasado por casi más de 100 metros de distancia en pleno bosque… Se topan con algo que los sorprenden de sobremanera y quedan con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta que el novato Forsyth anonadado señala.

— No puede ser… Ustedes… ¿Están vivos?

En medio de todo, aparecen cinco de los soldados de primera clase que se muestran confundidos y desorientados. En que aquel soldado que en el centro de los demás sale a hablar — No lo sé… Pero de alguna forma estamos vivos

Entre el mago Luthier y su hermana, e inclusive el joven Kliff intercambian miradas de sospecha entre si. Hasta este último por pura precaución apunta con su lanzallamas.

Confundido, el Héroe Aprendiz Jaune con una ceja levantada lanza su pregunta — Si estaban vivos… ¿En dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?

— Es un poco extraño… Porque nos despertamos estando bajo tierra. Y al levantarnos nos dimos cuentas que estamos en unas tumbas… Todo era muy extraño — Responde el soldado líder de manera extrañada

Un trío de soldados de segunda clase, emocionados ante tal reencuentro se acercan hacia sus superiores y uno extiende su mano — Es bueno saber que están con vida. Cualquier duda, estaremos para ayudarnos entre todos

— Muchas gracias joven — El soldado líder toma de la mano al de segunda clase con mucha cortesía — Aceptare toda ayuda… **¡PARA MATARLOS A TODOS USTEDES!** — De manera inesperada le arranca el brazo al de segunda clase. Y aprovechando el shock, usa el brazo mutilado para golpearlo de manera sadica hasta reventarle la cabeza y aún sigue masacrando al fallecido joven — **¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡QUE DIVERTIDO, QUE DIVERTIDO JA, JA, JA, JA!**

En ese momento los soldados de primera clase vueltos a la vida, se revelan a sí mismos como grotescos Deadites que se lanzan al ataque con sus espadas. Donde dos de ellos asesinan brutalmente a los otros dos de segunda clase que se acercaron con varias apuñaladas. Los otros más lejanos se lanzan mediante una levitación a atacar a los magos curanderos con uno cortarle la cabeza. Y el otro clavarle una estocada al corazón para luego arrancarle las tripas a mano limpia.

De ahí Kliff no duda en disparar con el lanzallamas a aquellos Deadites que atacaron a los soldados de segunda clase, mientras que Python con el rifle le revienta la cabeza a uno, y Gray acribilla a disparos con la metralleta. Hasta que este ya quedo totalmente muerto y con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado, más precisamente con la cabeza destruida.

— Esto es horrible… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? — Dijo Jaune horrorizado ante lo ocurrido.

— Creo que esa descripción de que un Deadite se podía hacerse pasar por un humano que posea no era solo un decir. Que esos soldados que supuestamente muertos, hayan regresado así de la nada. Ya era muy sospechoso en primer lugar — Señalo Delthea mirando con alerta los alrededores.

— ¿Eso significa que si vemos a otro que debería de estar muerto? ¿Es en realidad una de esas cosas? — Insinúo Forsyth viendo como otros asienten a su cuestión — ¿En qué tendría que confiar en primer lugar?

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Yo opino igual — Dijo Nora con las manos en la cabeza — ¿En quién debemos confiar?

— En un momento parecían personas normales… Y al momento siguiente… Era como si se volvieran zombis de repente — Comento Blake con los pelos erizados.

— ¿No vieron como mataron a esos pobres hombres? Fue horrible y espantoso — Opino Weiss horrorizada con la mano en la boca — Realmente son seres de pura maldad

— ¿Pueden hacerse pasar por gente muerta como si estuvieran vivos? Es horrible… Y aterrador a la vez — Dijo Yang con la mirada ensombrecida — Y cuando revelan como son, es todavía peor

Inclusive los agentes de Salem, no quedaron indiferentes ante lo mostrado.

— Que… ¿Qué carajo fue eso? — Cuestiono Mercury sudando al frío.

— Se supone que estaban muertos… ¿Y volvieron a la vida como si nada? — Dijo Emerald inquieta y con la mirada ensombrecida.

— Sé que Salem no revive a los muertos… Pero… No creo que le agrade lo que hacen esas cosas — Comento Cinder sudando un poco — Hasta creo, que le daría pesadillas

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Que no cunda el pánico — Todos voltean a mirar al mago Luthier con las manos levantadas — Confíen en mí. Me asegurare de reconocer quien es quien

— ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que seas real y no una de esas cosas? — Cuestiona Python mirando con sospecha al mago — Si ya vimos cómo se hicieron pasar por gente normal

Pensativo, el mago baja la cabeza en meditar cuestión — Tienes razón. Esos Deadites aunque pueden ser sentidos por alguien capaz de sentir la maldad. Es complicado para una persona normal poder distinguirlos… Debe haber otro método

— ¿Y que hay si más de uno de nosotros es esos monstruos? O peor casi todos — Forsyth nervioso apunta con su metralleta a varios soldados — ¡Nadie va tener mi alma!

La paranoia comienza rodear a cada uno de los soldados, con mirarse los unos a los otros con mucha cautela, sospecha y un poco de miedo de por medio. En que de manera no tan discreta sacan sus armas, como las modernas en los selectos y las espadas, arcos y bastones con la gran mayoría. El ambiente se estaba tornando tenso e incómodo, donde la idea de confiar se volvía algo arriesgado en base a lo visto hace unos momentos. Tanto que el propio Jaune, viendo la creciente desconfianza que se está formando no duda en intervenir.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Cálmense por favor! — Ahora las miradas se centran en el Héroe — ¡No nos matemos entre nosotros! ¡Primero vayamos con el libro para terminar toda esta locura! — Todos comienzan a bajar sus armas, pese que todavía se siguen mirando los unos a los otros con mucha cautela y tensión. Que pasado unos minutos deciden proseguir en la búsqueda, que sin demorarse más de lo debido logran por fin llegar a la base goblin, y una vez llegado se llevan una grata sorpresa. En la que el Héroe Aprendiz exclama sorprendido — ¡Santa madre misericordiosa!

La base… O mejor dicho lo que queda de la misma. Es una zona destruida con fuego en varias partes, tiendas de acampar simples destruidas al igual que las improvisadas casas de madera con simples cuerdas. La mayor parte de las mismas en llamas, y una grotesca tonelada de cadáveres de goblins horriblemente mutilados con postes de cabezas decapitadas como trofeos, órganos, tripas y sangre adornando el suelo a gran parte del lugar… Volviendo en si un escenario horrible e inquietante de ver y de estar. Inclusive los soldados no dudaron en levantar sus armas, mirando mucho cuidado y sospecha cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Esto es la base? — Pregunta la pequeña maga Delthea igualmente impresionada.

— Si… Lo que quedo… Puede que todos huyeron y… Rezo que aun sigan vivos — Asiente el pequeño goblin con una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego cambiarla por una expresión de preocupación mientras mira los alrededores.

— ¿Hay alguien? — Pregunta Kliff mirando los alrededores — Aunque sea un goblin vivo — Agarra una piedra y lo tira lo más lejos que pueda. Y aparte del sonido de las llamas consumiendo todo… Nada llega a ocurrir — Bueno, lo intente

— Hagamos parejas de búsqueda, mientras que Luthier, Delthea, Forsyth, Gray, Python, Lucas y Kliff protejan al goblin — Ordeno Jaune con mucha seriedad — Yo junto a los demás soldados nos encargaremos de buscar el libro

Siguiendo las indicaciones del Héroe, de dos a dos soldados de los que quedan se turnan para inspeccionar cuidadosamente partes de la destruida base. Que durante el trayecto, pese a los esfuerzos por hallar alguna pista del Necronomicon, solo se pudo encontrar fuego, materiales rotos o desperdigados como armas y partes de armadura. Y más cadáveres de goblins masacrados de la manera más retorcida posible… Pasados unos minutos del intento de búsqueda y a casi poco de que salga el sol.

— ¿Encontraron algo? — Pregunta Jaune hacia los soldados luego de varios minutos de efectuar la búsqueda por el libro. Y solo obtiene negaciones de parte de los mismos tras no haber obtenido el objetivo — ¿En dónde podrá estar?

— **¡YUUUJUUUU! ¡¿ME BUSCABAN?!** — Todo el mundo voltean a ver al líder goblin vuelto en un Deadite enseñando el Necronomicon en su mano izquierda. Estando montando en lo que parece ser un pájaro amarillo más grande que un humano promedio, que igualmente tiene los rasgos de un Deadite como los ojos blancos, orejeras rojas y una afilada dentadura en su pico de ave. Aparte de tener una mirada de enojo que lo hacer ver muy feroz — **¡Si lo quieren! ¡Vengan por el!** — El ave zombi comienza correr a una gran velocidad, en dirección hacia el castillo.

El Héroe Aprendiz al ver el libro no duda en ir a correr lo más rápido que puede — ¡Tiene el libro! ¡Hay que ir por el! — Junto a el, varios soldados prenden la persecución hacia el goblin deadite. Pero inmediatamente son interceptados por otros goblins menores zombificados.

— **¡AL ATAQUE! **

Tanto Jaune como varios soldados que lo acompañan intentan defenderse ante la horda de deadites. Que más de uno asesina a un soldado de varias apuñaladas y decapitaciones. Jaune con su Estoque logra zafarse a varios con los rayos de plasma y brutales cortes, que viendo las pérdidas de colegas que está sufriendo mira con un creciente enojo a aquel goblin con el libro en la mano. Y de pronto más deadites vienen a interrumpirlo, pero el caballero Lucas llega a matar a más de uno.

— ¡De se prisa Héroe! — Exclama Lucas mientras dispara con su arma — ¡Yo me encargo de estos monstruos!

Pese al deseo de poder ayudar a aquel caballero de armadura roja. Jaune no tuvo más opción que perseguir a aquel demonio montado en un ave gigante, que iba a una velocidad muy superior al del Héroe — _Mierda, es muy rápido. Tal vez deba sacar la moto deslizadora para llevar la delantera_ — Mientras corre por un momento saca su Scroll, luego la vuelve a poner en el bolsillo muy concentrado en perseguir a su objetivo.

El viento vuelve a soplar con fuerza y reaparece aquella entidad maligna en primera persona. Que corre entre los arboles con ferocidad, y en su recorrido...

— ¡AAAHHHHH! — Jaune es interceptado por la entidad y es empujado muy lejos, hasta chocar contra un árbol y cae de costado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Entre los compañeros de Jaune así como los agentes de Salem miran preocupados, ante el repentino ataque sufrido por su amigo. Y tal sentimiento es compartido por el decano de la academia más los demás adultos espectadores.

Desde su celda Pyrrha cae dormida con la cabeza baja y ligeramente roncando de a poco. Pero, de vez en cuando da una mueca de disgusto con fruncir el ceño y siendo invadida por un constante sentimiento de mal augurio.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Los soldados junto al caballero Lucas lograron deshacerse de aquella horda de goblins poseídos, y siendo testigos del ataque que acaba de sufrir el Héroe Aprendiz no dudan en correr para ayudarlo.

Igualmente el grupo equipado con armas modernas que hacían guardia, hicieron lo suyo con exterminar a varios de esos agresivos deadites y también vieron lo que le paso al Héroe... Quisieron ir a socorrerlo, pero entre el mago Luthier y su pequeña hermana intervienen con extender la palma de sus manos en señal de alto.

— ¡Joven Héroe! ¿¡Se encuentra usted bien!? — Exclamo el caballero Lucas preocupado con estar en frente de donde se encuentra Jaune, al igual que otros tres soldados que lo rodean igualmente preocupados por su bienestar.

El Héroe Aprendiz lentamente se levanta, teniendo la mirada baja con una profunda sombra cubriéndole el rostro — Me siento... **¡BIEN!** — Revelando un horriblemente desfigurado rostro, ahora convertido en un Deadite. El poseído Jaune con una enfermiza mirada de malicia usa su Estoque para hacer un rápido y mortal corte lateral, que parte por la mitad a los sorprendidos soldados. Incluyendo a Lucas, que al tirar la pistola ya muerto. El poseído Jaune la recoge con mucha rapidez y junto con el Estoque comienza a disparar a discreción — **¡TODOS USTEDES LOS MANDAREMOS AL INFIERNO! ¡Y SUS ALMAS SERÁN NUESTRAS! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!**

— ¡Oh no! ¡Es uno de ellos! — Exclamo asustado el pequeño goblin al ver a Jaune convertido en uno de esos Deadite que poseyeron y masacraron a sus hermanos goblins. Que por mero instinto de supervivencia comienza a correr despavorido por su vida, y alejándose de quienes lo estaban protegiendo.

Jaune Deadite luego de haber matado y mutilado a todos los soldados que estuvieron cerca para socorrerlo. Mira a aquel goblin huyendo por su vida y lo mira con una retorcida sonrisa de psicópata — **¡Una nueva víctima con alma fresca!** — Apuntando el Estoque, dispara una cargada ráfaga de plasma. Que al acertar hacia el blanco, el pequeño goblin es brutalmente asesinado y convertido en una grotesca masa de sangre, carne, tripas y órganos adornando la tierra mientras que el Deadite no para de reírse como desquiciado — **¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡OBTUVISMO LA MÁXIMA PUNTUACIÓN! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todos en la enfermería estaban estupefactos como horrorizados, de cómo su amigo término poseído.

— Mi líder... Está matando gente — Dijo Nora con el rostro ensombrecido del horror.

— No Nora. Ese ya no es Jaune, debe de ser ese mal que termino apoderándose de el — Comenta Ren intentando razonar con su compañera.

— Esto es horrible. Es como si todo se estuviera transformando en una pesadilla — Opino Blake con los pelos erizados.

— Acaso... ¿Hemos perdido a Jaune para siempre? — Comentó la heredera con la sangre helada y temblando del miedo.

— Esto no puede estar pasando — Dijo Yang horrorizada con las manos en la cabeza — Y pensar que querida hermanita está atrapada en el mismo mundo, donde Jaune es ahora un zombi que está matando gente

Ni siquiera los agentes de Salem quedaron indiferentes ante lo que ocurre.

— Esto... Se supone que debería de ser gracioso — Opino Mercury sudando al frío — Pero es demasiado incómodo para reír

— ¿Y cómo no sentirse incómodo? Si ese chico ni siquiera estuvo a salvo de ser de esos monstruos. Ni con eso de ser un Héroe o algo pot el estilo — Insinúo Emerald bastante nerviosa.

— Lo más aterrador es pensar que, si ese chico fue poseído por ese mal. Entonces cualquiera de nosotros pudiera caer víctima de eso que poseyo a Jaune — Cinder inquieta se pone de brazos cruzados con la mirada baja — Inclusive... Los Grimms y Salem... ¿Pueden ser poseídos por esas cosas?

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Esto es malo. El Héroe ahora es una de esos demonios — Dijo el novato Forsyth mirando con pánico al poseído Jaune disparando a todo lo que ve mientras se ríe.

— Eso significa ¿Que tenemos que matarlo? — Cuestiona el mercenario Gray preocupado.

— Será eso. O dejar que nos maten a nosotros — Insinúo Python con una mirada seria.

— ¿No habrá una manera de traerlo a la normalidad? — Cuestiona el mago Kliff muy preocupado.

— Creo tener una idea — Todos voltean a mirar a Delthea — Es algo arriesgado, y puede que no funcione... Pero, es lo mejor que se me ocurre — Comienza a correr hacia donde está el Héroe poseído.

— ¡Espera Delthea! — Exclama Luthier en protesta — ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer una locura! ¡No podría soportar perderte!

Con el poseído Jaune, luego de haber provocado un incendio con el disparo de sus armas — ¡HÉROE JAUNE! — Se da la vuelta con mirar a la niña maga que le acaba de gritar.

— ¡Por favor Héroe Jaune! ¡Vuelve en sí! ¡Vuelve a ser como era! — Exclama la niña maga con una mirada llena de determinación.

— **¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡Niña tonta! ¡El alma de tu querido Héroe ahora nos pertenece! **— Responde el deadite de manera burlona mientras apunta con el Estoque — **Ahora quédate quieta para matarte**

— ¡Se equivocan! ¡Sé que usted está ahí! ¡Lucha contra el mal! — Grita Delthea con mucha convicción.

De repente el Héroe poseído comienza a mirar con duda y desvía la mirada. Hasta que recibe una bofetada de sí mismo, o mejor dicho. De quién lo está poseyendo — **Mocosa de mierda, estas siendo muy molesta. Te voy a matar ahora**

La niña maga comienza a sonreír ante el comportamiento del poseído — ¿Lo ves Héroe Jaune? Usted está ahí. Debes seguir luchando contra ese mal que lo controla — De repente es iluminada por los rayos del sol — ¡LUCHA!

Jaune aun como Deadite, duda de sus acciones con mostrar una mirada de arrepentimiento. Pero rápidamente sacude la cabeza con una mirada de odio — **¡Maldita niña de mierda! ¡Eres demasiado ruidosa! **— Poco a poco es bañado por los rayos solares — **¡Aaahhhh! ¡Noooo! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!** — Tira las armas, mientras cae de rodillas y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos — ¡Aaaahhh! — La voz del chico vuelve a ser como era y pone ambas manos en el piso con la cabeza baja. Y al levantarla vuelve a la normalidad, con una mirada de confusión — Qué... ¿Qué pasó?... Alguien podría explicarme que sucedió

— Volvió Héroe — Delthea sonríe de forma complaciente con sus ojos brillando de esperanza.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Volviendo a la enfermería, no eran pocos los impresionados y los que tienen un sentimiento de satisfacción e alivio de ver como su amigo volvió a la normalidad.

— ¡Mi líder volvió! Ren ¿Lo viste? ¡Nuestro líder volvió! — Exclama Nora muy alegre mientras llora de la felicidad.

— Lo se Nora. Yo también estoy contento de que volviera — Asiente Ren con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Fue algo repentino y aterrador el pensar que Jaune, por poco iba a matar a esa niña — Señalo Blake muy pensativa.

— Pero fue ella una verdadera heroína al salvarlo. Sin duda, esa Delthea debe de ser la niña más valiente que uno puede conocer — Opino Yang muy alegre y mirando con admiración a la niña maga.

— Debo admitirlo... Estaba aterrada de pensar que lo habíamos perdido para siempre. Pero, en el fondo. Jaune aún tenía algo de humanidad. Cosa que esa joven maga aprovechó para por lo menos intentar entrar en razón. Para luego, el sol haga su trabajo — Insinúo la heredera cerrando los ojos mientras esboza una sonrisa.

Por el lado de los malos.

— Que puta mierda de lo más cliché — Se quejó Mercury mirando con el ceño fruncido — Me hubiera gustado que la matase

— Vete al carajo Mercury — Contesta Emerald de mala gana — Al menos, esto tuvo final feliz

— Interesante... Aunque ese chico estaba poseído por esas cosas. En el fondo aún seguía siendo humano, y más o menos se podía razonar — Comento Cinder de manera pensativa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en la sala del decano.

— Vaya... Eso fue muy repentino — Insinúa Winter sorprendida.

— Ni siquiera ese chico estaba a salvo de la posesión. Pero aun así, no estaba del todo controlado — Dijo el general mirando con un gesto pensativo.

— Realmente fue todo como una película de terror. Hasta el querer entrar en razón con ese chico, aun vuelto en esas cosas. Era como en esas escenas donde uno de los personajes lucha en obtener su humanidad, en contraposición de quién lo controla. Y diría que el clímax llego, cuando el sol vino al rescate — Comento Qrow de forma reflexiva — Creó, que esto da para una película. Hasta tengo un título apropiado como Posesión Infernal o El Despertar del Diablo

— Ciertamente esa descripción sobre que esos Deadites pueden ser combatidos ante los rayos del sol, no era mentira en lo absoluto — Dijo Glynda mientras vuelve a ajustarse los lentes — Lástima que esta solución solo sea algo meramente situacional. Y no se aplique para ciertas horas nocturnas

— Lo más importante de todo. Es que el joven Arc pudo ser salvado, de algo casi insalvable de buenas a primeras — Comento el director de forma optimista

Pyrrha pese a todo está teniendo un profundo sueño...

_Sueño de Pyrrha._

_Dentro de un automóvil Delton beige deambulando por el bosque en pleno día, se encuentra el apuesto Jaune Arc conduciendo mientras que en el asiento copiloto se encuentra Pyrrha mirando gentilmente el entorno._

— _Dime amor ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunta la amorosa Pyrrha._

— _A una humilde cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Y le pertenece a un arqueólogo, que me dio permiso de pasar la noche — Responde Jaune de manera calmada mientras sujeta el volante con una sola mano._

_Pasado un tiempo llegan a una simple cabaña de madera, con una puerta central en el medio y dos ventanas en el frente y hay una silla sube y baja dando un toque hogareño. Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Jaune se dispone a tocar una suave melodía en el piano que está en una habitación, mientras que Pyrrha va hacia una ventana a contemplar el paisaje. De ahí va a la cocina, abre la nevera en la parte del congelador y al mirar le grita a su amado._

— _Cariño, encontré unas botellas de champaña_

— _Que bien ¿Y porque no las traes para que la bebamos juntos? _

— _Esta bien — Asiente la joven Nikos y toma dos de las botellas. Se la vuelta y caminando ve en una mesa con una linterna de escritorio un extraño libro cuya portada es la de un desfigurado rostro humano. Que curiosa lo abre y ve unas extrañas páginas de aspecto lúgubre escritas con tinta roja, cuyo olor es semejante a la sangre. Y pasando página tras página encuentra inquietantes ilustraciones de monstruos, cadáveres y rituales de sacrificios humano. Cierra el libro y ve otra cosa que le llama la atención — Encontré una grabadora_

— _¿Y porque no la enciendes? Para escuchar lo que dice — Propuso el joven Jaune, pensando en la siguiente melodía que tocara._

_Haciendo caso, Pyrrha se dispone a encender el aparato mientras se escucha la voz de un hombre — Hola a todos, soy el profesor Ozpin de la universidad de Beacon situada en la ciudad de Vale. Mi esposa Salem, mi hija Amber y yo hemos hecho una expedición en el antiguo castillo Kandar. Donde encontramos un libro que se creía desaparecido por más de varios siglos. Tiene varios nombres a lo largo de la historia, como Natoru Demontor, el Necronomicon o simplemente El Libro de la Muerte… El libro habla rituales de espíritus que van al mundo de los vivos, y de portales que conectan nuestro mundo con el mismísimo inframundo…. A continuación, voy a recitar las palabras fonéticas de uno de los conjuros_

— _Kandar…Estrata…Irgret… Kaht… Nosferatu… Kandar… Ver-A-Ata… Amantos… Nosferatus…_

_En el bosque en plena noche comienza a ejercer una extraña niebla que lo cubre todo, y de pronto una extraña entidad vista en primera persona comienza a avanzar hacia la cabaña a una gran velocidad, al grado de pasar a través de romper una de las ventanas…_

— _¡AAAAAHHHHH!_

— _¿Jaune? ¿Qué está pasando? — Preocupada, Pyrrha camina hacia la habitación donde está su amado. Y una vez llegado mira preocupada de que no está, y de manera inexplicable la ventana está rota con los pedazos de vidrio hacia dentro. Como si algo de afuera lo hubiera preocupado… Sin más, va hacia la puerta principal de la cabaña y avanza lentamente en medio de la espesa niebla hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque — Jaune… ¿En dónde estás? _

— _**¡HAAAHHH!**__ — De golpe aparece Jaune con una distorsionada y horripilante aspecto. Resaltando unos inquietantes ojos blancos con orejeras rojas, más una aterradora dentadura de tiburón mientras extiende sus brazos hacia adelante y camina de manera errática. Como si fuera una especie de zombi mientras se ríe de manera perturbadora — __**Je, je, je, ja, ja, ja, ja**_

_Asustada, Pyrrha se cae de espaldas y retrocede nerviosa ante el horrible aspecto de su amado. Y cuando ve que este va a dar un salto, voltea la mirada hacia su derecha y mira una pala que no duda en usarla. Que con un rápido y efectivo movimiento, logra cortarle la cabeza a Jaune con la punta de la pala. De ahí el zombificado joven cae muerto…_

_Momentos más tarde después de haber llorado por haber asesinado a su amado. Envuelve el cadáver en una bolsa y lo entierra para acto seguido poner una cruz latina hecha con dos palos de madera en la reciente lápida. Comienza a orar para que el alma de su amado vaya a un lugar mejor. Después va a la cabaña a ducharse… _

_En pleno amanecer aquella entidad vista en primera persona vuelve a aparecer y va hacia la cabaña de nuevo. Rompiendo cada puerta con que se cruza. Y viendo la joven Pyrrha Nikos ya lista para partir camina hacia el automóvil…_

— _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Devuelta a la realidad_

— ¡HAAAAAAHHHH! — Despierta de golpe la chica invencible mira hacia abajo, jadeando pesadamente y sudando a mares.

— ¿Ocurre algo señorita Nikos? — Pregunta el director Ozpin hablando desde una bocina.

— Nada importante… Solo… Solo tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo — Responde la joven estudiante con la mirada desviada a un lado.

— Si quieres te muestro lo que está haciendo Jaune ahora mismo — Propuso el director llamando mucho la atención de su estudiante, que levanta la mirada muy atenta.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En plena mañana un poco cerca del castillo se encuentra sentado el Héroe Aprendiz con la cabeza baja.

— Lo siento… Realmente lo siento por todo... — Se disculpa muy arrepentido el Héroe — En serio me disculpo por haber matado gente… Aunque sé que eso no bastará para traerlos de vuelta

— No tienes por qué disculparse Héroe — Comento el mago Luthier poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico — No es su culpa. Usted estaba poseído por las fuerzas del mal

— Dile eso a las familias de esos pobres hombres. Y también al rey — Insinúo Jaune mirando hacia un lado.

— Tiene un buen punto — Opino Python estando de brazos cruzados — Aunque en ese caso… Tal vez podríamos decir que la misión fue tan peligrosa que más de la mitad de involucrados perdieron la vida en combate. Y evitemos hablar de cosas relacionadas a posesiones, y trampas mortales para no lidiar con incomodas preguntas

Llega el mercenario Gray junto al mago Kliff con expresiones serias en sus rostros. En que el mercenario un poco tenso informa — ¡Chicos tienen que ver esto!

Corriendo hacia el cementerio del castillo, los demás que se aproximaron a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ya estando en el escenario de los hechos el Héroe Jaune Arc mira extrañado — ¿Pero qué demonios?

De manera totalmente inexplicable todas las tumbas han sido abiertas. Inclusive las más antiguas y las recientes hechas ayer tras la pérdida de soldados.

— Las tumbas… ¿Fueron saqueadas? Pero ¿Cómo? — Cuestiona el novato Forsyth mirando más de cerca.

— No… No fueron saqueadas — Luthier mira los alrededores del piso con prestar mucha atención a los patrones de huellas — Salieron desde dentro… Se levantaron de sus tumbas

— Esto… Sin duda es obra del libro… — Dijo el Héroe Aprendiz con fruncir un poco el ceño — Y es en donde esta — Volteando a ver el castillo, de repente ante sus ojos aparece una inquietante mirada de una entidad incorpórea de ojos rojos mientras que con una voz de ultratumba dice…

_**Únetenos**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Únetenos? ¿Serán de nuevo esos seres que tomaron a Jaune? — Comento Ren frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¡NO VALEROSO LÍDER! ¡NO SE DEJE POSEER POR ESOS DEMONIOS DEL MAL! — Grito Nora con apretar ambos puños de manera determinada.

— Ahhh… No me jodan — Se quejó Yang — ¿Ahora un ejército de zombis? ¿Es en serio?

— Bueno… Si hace unos momentos vimos a soldados que supuestamente estaban muertos — Comento Blake de manera pensativa — Por lo que esto tiene más o menos lógica dentro de lo que cabe

— Inclusive desde la descripción salida del Scroll de Jaune, mencionaba de manera tácita que esos Deadites pueden poseer cuerpos muertos — Dijo la heredera de forma reflexiva — Y en estos casos. Como se tratan de muertos reanimados, ya no debe de haber peros en exterminarlos a como dé lugar

Por el lado de los chicos malos…

— ¿Únetenos? ¿Acaso quieren que ese tipo se una a un club? — Insinúo Mercury levantando una ceja.

— No pendejo. Es obvio que se trata de ese tipo de entidad que poseen a la gente — Contesto Emerald con molestia.

— Hay disculpa princesita de lo obvio. Solo intentaba ser gracioso — Igualmente Mercury contesta de mala gana y casi enfadado.

Cinder mira con relativa expectativa lo que está ocurriendo — Conque puede revivir a los muertos… Muy fascinante…

— Si… Pero técnicamente no reviven a la gente como tal… — Insinúo Emerald pensativa — Son reemplazados por demonios o cosas, que se hacen pasar por quienes reviven

— ¿Acaso piensas ver si es posible hacernos de ese libro? — Cuestiona Mercury — Para eso primero tendríamos que ver como entrar a ese mundo

— Lo sé. No necesitas decírmelo dos veces — Responder Cinder volteando los ojos por un momento — Solo digo que esa disque capacidad de revivir a los muertos es interesante… Pero estoy consciente que ese libro tiene otras intenciones… Si es que tiene vida propia

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Wooow… Esto repentino — Dijo Winter impresionada.

— ¿Muertos levantándose de sus tumbas? — El general levanta una ceja de la incredulidad — Parece algo sacado de una película de terror

— Corrección mi querido Jimmy. Todo lo visto es digna de una película de terror, hasta la posesión de ese chico y su recién liberación por nuestro amigo el sol. Tiene toda esa esencia de película clase B — Intervino Qrow señalando con su vaso de whisky en la mano — Y ahora que se avecina un ejército de zombis, tengo el titulo perfecto para una película basada en eso… Se llamara El Ejercito de las Tinieblas. Y tengan por seguro que será todo un éxito de taquilla, y un referente de culto para hacer películas

— Si, si Qrow. Ya te oímos — Contesto la profesora Goodwitch con un sutil sarcasmo.

Winter recibe una llamada de su Scroll — Entendido, iré enseguida — Cuelga la llamada — Lo lamento, me tengo que retirar

— Yo también. Veré lo que ocurre en el vuelo — El general junto a su colega caminan hacia la puerta.

— Fue un placer su visita — Asiente el director mientras vuelve a mirar la pantalla — Por lo visto, lo mostrado durante esa turbia noche. Es solo la punta del iceberg, por lo que tal vez dentro de poco… La verdadera batalla comenzara

Pyrrha logra mirar todo lo acontecido por su líder Jaune. Y en un principio estaba impresionada de la magnitud de personas que estaba a cargo de él, pero ya llegando al castillo en búsqueda del objetivo. No pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquellas vidas que se perdieron y ver como líder no podía evitar sentir toda la culpa de semejante tragedia… Pero cuando las cosas se comenzaron a ponerse más turbias con aquella repentina invasión de los goblins, solo pudo mirar preocupada de como Jaune en medio de todo intenta defenderse de la horda de enemigos. Pese que sufre más perdidas… Con aquel goblin que se atrevió a leer ese libro lúgubre, las cosas empeoraron todavía más. Al ver gente poseída que mataban indiscriminadamente a otros, gente que parecía que no estaban muerta. Para luego revelarse de esos denominados Deadites, ocasionando muchas más muertes. Pero, la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a Jaune poseído por esos demonios… Tal como en la pesadilla que tuvo.

— ¡NO JAUNE! — Solo pudo gritar del terror al ver como su pesadilla cobra vida, y siendo mucho peor de lo que imaginaba con ver como su querido líder estaba matando a sus compañeros de armas con una brutalidad y salvajismos. Dignos del más enfermo de los psicópatas, inclusive solo miro con más horror de cómo iba a amenazar con matar a una niña muy joven — ¡NO JAUNE! ¡NO LO HAGAS! — Ve como la niña intenta razonar con su poseído líder y en especial como este reacciona. Hasta que es rodeado por los rayos del sol y de pronto Jaune vuelve a la normalidad, haciendo que la misma Pyrrha sonría de la felicidad — ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Volvió a ser el mismo!

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Tenemos que ir al interior del castillo — Ordeno Jaune llamando la atención de todos — En algún lugar deben de tener libro y necesitamos recuperarlo para terminar con todo esto, lo antes posible

— Ok Héroe, estamos listos para partir ahora mismo — Dijo Kliff muy motivado — Dime que cosa quieres que queme

— ¿No es un poco arriesgado entrar con esos espíritus malignos dentro? — Cuestiona Gray con las manos en las caderas — Ya sabes. Con eso de ser poseídos por esos entes

— Así es Gray es peligroso ir — Asiente Jaune de manera seria — Para eso, primero que prepararnos bien con todo el equipamiento necesario

— Joven Héroe — El mago Luthier muestra de su mano un rosario con una cruz latina plateada de collar — Tenga esto. Le protegerá de ser poseído por esas entidades malignas

El Héroe Aprendiz toma el rosario y lo mira con detenimiento, para luego preguntarle al mago — ¿Crees poder hacer más de estos?

— Lo lamento Héroe, no creo que sea posible — El mago niega con la cabeza — El que tiene en la mano es un rosario que tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo… Hacer otro me llevaría mucho tiempo

— Creo tener la solución para eso — El Héroe voltea a mirar los alrededores y mira unas rocas del tamaño de un balón. Y recoge una en que pega el rosario por encima…

**¡FLAAAAAAASSSHHHHH!**

Pasado la cegadora luz, la roca junto con el rosario son trasmutados a un cofre de metal. Al ser abierto por el Héroe se muestra una gran colección de rosarios del mismo tipo, de ahí se pone uno en el cuello. Luego con cada mano agarra varias — ¡Todo el mundo aquí presente! ¡Cada uno tomen uno de estos rosarios! ¡Y pónganselos en el cuello! ¡Es por seguridad!

La pequeña maga por curiosidad toma uno de los rosarios y mira impresionada al tocarlo — ¡Increíble! ¡Este rosario tiene un nivel de magia sagrada es muy superior al que yo uso! ¡Hasta podría exorcizar espíritus malignos!

— Me tome la libertad de hacerlos más efectivos, si no queremos que esos monstruos se apoderen de nosotros — Explico el Héroe esbozando una sonrisa, luego mira hacia un lado y comienza a caminar — Iré un momento y luego vuelvo

Pasado casi dos horas desde que el Héroe partió hacia hacer unas cosas sin dar muchos detalles. El mismo vuelve a donde están los demás soldados, no sin antes mostrarse un poco cansado — Lo siento por la demora chicos. Estaba en donde fue esa base de Goblins y me tome la libertad para usar la alquimia en crear muchas armas que nos serán de mucha utilidad… Ahora si vayamos al castillo — Con todo el grupo avanzando con cautela al puente que conecta la puerta del castillo, avanzan con mucha cautela — Mucho cuidado, el castillo está repleto de trampas mortales. Hay que ver bien por donde pisar

— ¿Trampas mortales? — El novato Forsyth nervioso por tal información sigue caminando, hasta que por error pisa un ladrillo hundido y…

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! — De repente se abre una trampa de gran compuerta donde el Héroe Aprendiz junto con la joven maga Delthea, el mago Kliff, el arquero Python, el mercenario Gray, el novato Forsyth y otros soldados más caen en lo profundo de la parte subterránea del castillo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Notas de Autor: ¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡¿Cómo les tratan la vida?! Yo en parte estoy cagado de miedo ante una grabación filtrada del gobierno de mi país Venezuela. Y el miedo es de que posiblemente Venezuela este a unos meses de volverse una nueva Cuba o Corea del Norte… En otras palabras un estado totalitario bajo un gobierno dictatorial. Ah, y que el ciudadano promedio ya no volverá a tener más internet en casa y solo habrá internet para los turistas… Igual que en Cuba, y eso es una completa cagada. Aparte de vivir en un estado totalitario…**

**Pero en fin no quiero profundizar en eso, y vayamos al fic… Pero antes. Veamos cómo van los votos de las nuevas interesadas en ir a Melromarc.**

**Pyrrha: 6 Votos.**

**Cinder: 5 Votos.**

**Yang: 5 Votos.**

**Blake: 5 Votos.**

**Velvet: 1 Voto.**

**Como era de esperar Pyrrha lleva la delantera con un pequeño margen de votos, aunque por mi parte sorprende que Cinder este empatada con Yang… Y Blake que esto todavía me sorprende más. Puedo entender a Yang por el tema de que esta su adorada hermana Ruby atrapada en otro mundo lleno de peligros, y por ser la Bad Ass del grupo, la más carismática e agradable… Y porque esta buena, no nos engañemos… Aunque con Blake no bromeo en decir ¿Qué coño le ven la gente? Si Blake es casi la Sasuke Uchiha de RWBY. Y nadie quiere ser Sasuke Uchiha.**

**O sea, literal parte del fandom de RWBY le tira mierda a Blake. Siempre es tachada como la peor personaje de la serie por parte de las fans y casi nadie la quiere… Y razones no les faltan. Es la menos carismática del propio equipo RWBY por no decir la más aburrida, aparte de ser la mayor vende humo de toda la serie. Solo superada por Salem, y que da la casualidad que las partes más aburridas y poco relevantes que a nadie le importan. Las protagoniza Blake y para rematar que junto con Yang protagonizaron la escena que más ¡ODIE! De todo el volumen 6. Hablo por supuesto de la pelea contra Adam Taurus y su posterior muerte… O sea. Era ver como los escritores cedieron ante la presión de los tóxicos Social Justices Warriors para dar la escena yuri más forzada y que gritaba a los cuatro vientos ¡PROGRESISMO E INCLUSIÓN! Para colmo a costa de cagarse todavía más en Adam, en hacerlo en un peor chiste de lo que ya fue…**

**Lo siento si estoy siendo duro e injusto. Pero, prefiero ser honesto y directo aunque me gane el odio de muchos. Que caer en ese asqueroso progresismo de lo Políticamente Correcto, que tanto daño le está haciendo al buen arte… Por lo que reitero ¿Qué carajos le ven a Blake? Aunque bueno, en caso de que gane. Por mero profesionalismo y seriedad tendré que dejar todo Hate de lado, y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con la personaje.**

**Hablando del capítulo en sí, vemos como las consecuencias tras haber el leído la Necronomicon. Dando suelto toda una oleada de seres malignos que han vuelto tanto humanos, como goblins y filolias en horribles y peligrosos Deadites. Puede que el nombre de Deadite les parezca un tanto extraño a más de uno, pero para quienes sean conocedores de la saga de Evil Dead. Sabrán bien que se tratan de los enemigos más recurrentes e icónicos de franquicia en sí, y que a líneas los retrate casi de la manera más fiel posible. Faltando algunos detalles más que se mostraran en los siguientes capítulos de este mini arco argumental. Que todavía falta para la primera Ola a enfrentar… Más importante para el capítulo en sí, es mostrar lo peligrosos que pueden ser los Deadites, desde su faceta engañosa de hacerse pasar por muertos que vuelven a la vida y actuar como la persona que poseen. Y poseer a quien sea, eso incluyendo al propio Jaune vuelto en un Deadite.**

**A todo esto… ¿A alguien más le gusto ver a Jaune como un Zombi poseído que mata gente inocente de la forma más retorcida posible? Porque a mí y lo disfrute bastante… ¿Quieren ver más a Jaune Zombi matando gente inocente, haciendo desmadre y cometiendo canibalismo? Díganlo en los Reviews, a ver si hay más gente que quieren ver más desmadre, destrucción y muerte. **

**Y para quienes les pareció muy corto el nivel de violencia mostrada en el capítulo, no se preocupen que para el siguiente hare todo lo posible por subir aún más la apuesta. Con mucha más sangre, carne, tripas regadas por doquier, como en toda buena película de terror ochentera que se respete. Así como nuevos monstruos para hacer la cosa más jodida.**

**Que por cierto hablando de Evil Dead/Army of Darkness. Aparte de los Deadite, este capítulo tiene más referencias a la saga. Ya sean de manera sutil y esporádica, y otras mucho más directas… Por lo que el primer hombre o mujer de cultura en nombrarla todas en los Reviews, tendrá de premio su galleta virtual hecha por nuestra querida Ruby Rose. Una mención especial, hasta una posible colaboración para la elaboración de un futuro capitulo. Con adelantos en directo.**

**Y antes de despedirme… ¿Alguien de aquí conoce el manga Kyochuu Rettou o su película adaptada al anime salida a principios de este año? La verdad que es un manga que me gusto mucho. Y que siendo lo más justo, es tal vez a un High School of the Dead que vaya a ser terminado y muchísimo mejor hecho. Y que también me esta dando muchas ideas para este fic… Que puede que nuestra querida Weiss Schnee como también Yang terminen traumatizadas y con varias pesadillas al igual que cierta entrenadora Pokémon con severa fobia hacia los insectos.**

**Sin más, se despide el Pegaso Negro.**


	15. Lucha Subterránea

**Capítulo 14: Lucha Subterránea**

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Jaune! — Grito Pyrrha en pánico al mirar como su líder cayo en aquella trampa. Luego baja la cabeza frustrada — Ojalá pudiera estar ahí para ayudarlo... Aunque tal vez... Solo estorbaría...

En la sala del director los mismos igualmente están sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

— No han pasado ni cinco minutos y han caído en una trampa... Eso sí es mala suerte — Comenta Qrow sintiendo lástima.

— No exageraron en decir que ese castillo estaba repleto de trampas — Dijo Glynda con la mano en el pecho — Rezo a que estén bien

— También rezo lo mismo. Y esperemos que esto no empeore — Ozpin baja un poco la mirada, estando preocupado por el bienestar de su estudiante.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de una oscura cueva se encuentra el Héroe Aprendiz en el suelo boca arriba y abrazando a la niña maga. Que adolorido y mirando con un ojo le pregunta a la niña — ¿Te encuentras bien Delthea?

— Gracias — Asiente la niña con una sonrisa, para luego mirar preocupada — ¿Por qué te tuviste que arriesgarte por mí? A costa de tu propio bienestar

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, el Héroe Arc responde — Por qué sería muy horrible que una niña tan joven, y linda muera de manera trágica. En especial por tu hermano que estaría demasiado triste

La niña maga se ruboriza ante tales palabras — Ya veo... Y gracias otra vez

Mientras tanto cada uno de los demás soldados se levantan adoloridos por la caída, siendo el arquero de pelo azul en preguntar — ¿En dónde mierda estamos?

— No lo sé — Dijo el mercenario Gray con la mano encima de la cabeza — Tal vez... En una cueva para intrusos, supongo

— Esta demasiado oscuro. No puedo ver casi nada — El mago Kliff usa la lanzallamas para encender una pequeña fogata y proporcionar un poco de iluminación — Mucho mejor — Da unos pasos para investigar la zona, y termina por pisar a alguien en el suelo — ¡MIERDA! — Que termina por asustarse al encontrar el cadáver de un soldado, aparentemente disecado con el aspecto grotesco de una momia con la boca abierta y los ojos secos. Y que mirando más de cerca su armadura. Dista mucho de los soldados de primera clase y de cualquier otro de Melromarc — ¡Encontré a un cadáver! ¡Y creó que es de la guardia real de otro reino!

— ¿Otro reino? ¿Eso quiere decir que no fuimos los únicos en llegar? — Cuestiona Forsyth con mirar los alrededores con su arma en la mano.

— Si no es de nosotros. Puede ser de un reino vecino o la antigua guardia de este castillo — Insinúo Luthier limpiándose un poco la ropa.

— Creo que es de un reino vecino. Lo digo porqué el cadáver no parece tener mucho tiempo muerto, y a lo mejor ni lleva una semana — Kliff mientras inspecciona al cadáver, le quita el casco y mira con atención las orejas caninas encima de la cabeza — Y se trata de un semi-humano muerto

— ¡Encontré a alguien muerto! ¡Y tampoco es de Melromarc! — Exclama Forsyth mientras inspecciona un cadáver de semi-humano — Pobre… Parece que lo hubieran succionado por dentro

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Soy yo. O esos cadáveres se ven aterradores — Insinúa Yang con una mirada de inquietud.

— No eres la única que opina eso — Responde Blake un poco nerviosa.

— Sinceramente, ni quiero saber cómo murieron. De la forma tan horrible como quedaron — Comento la heredera con la mirada ensombrecida.

— Mmm… ¿Cómo abran muerto esos faunos? — Cuestiona Nora muy curiosa y estando de brazos cruzados — Murieron de hambre o fue una maldición

— Nora… Mejor no preguntar — Sugiere Ren notando lo nerviosas que están las chicas del equipo RWBY.

Incluso los esbirros de Salem no se quedaron indiferentes.

— Dios santo… ¿Cómo habrán muerto esos tipos? — Pregunta Emerald aterrorizada.

— Ni idea… Creo que ni fue algo placentero por sus caras — Opino Mercury sudando al frío.

— Haré que no vi tales cadáveres — Dijo Cinder desviando la mirada.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Jaune con su Scroll materializa unas linternas de bolsillo y varias luces de bengala. En que enciende una bengala y lo lanza a lo lejos de la zona, para dar la apropiada iluminación — ¿Alguien tiene problemas para ver?

— No Héroe, gracias por la ayuda — Contesto un soldado muy alejado del grupo, mientras avanza a inspeccionar el interior de la cueva. Que gracias a la cueva nota unos curiosos agujeros de gran tamaño en los alrededores de las paredes. E instintivamente no duda en investigar, con ver uno de los agujeros y agarra una pierda que lo lanza en el interior de la misma — Nada sospechoso por aquí — Se da la vuelta de forma despreocupada… Ignorando aquellos brillantes ojos rojos de que salen del agujero.

— Oigan chicos — Dijo el arquero Python volteando los ojos hacia los lados — ¿No sienten como si alguien o algo nos estuviera observando?

— ¿Si te refieres a esos seres malignos? Pueden que sean ellos — Insinúa la pequeña maga con un serio tono — Aquí dentro se siente una fuerte energía maligna

— Ya veo — Dijo el Héroe con una expresión seria mientras con una mano enseña una linterna de bolsillo — ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Usen esto para poder iluminar!

Mientras cada uno iba en fila en ponerse las linternas de bolsillos. Mayormente cerca del hombro, pecho o hasta cerca del collar, facilitando la capacidad de iluminación a más de uno… Pero… Desde las lejanías, diversos ojos rojos salen a relucir. En un siniestro sentimiento de acoso.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Esos ojos rojos… ¿Acaso serán Grimms? — Cuestiona Glynda mirando extrañada la pantalla.

— Lo que falte es que se traten de Grimms zombis — Insinúo Qrow bebiendo de su whisky.

— No lo creo… Tomando en cuenta la naturaleza mágica y fantástica de ese mundo. Podría tratarse de otro tipo de creatura, sea equivalente o de rasgos similares — Opino el decano, observando con mucha cautela aquellos seres ocultos en la oscuridad.

Pyrrha gruñía de la rabia y la frustración de no poder estar al lado de su líder para ayudarlo en lo que pueda. En especial con ver esos ojos rojos que no podía evitar relacionarlos con los Grimms.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Aquel soldado muy lejos del grupo comienza a detenerse al escuchar unos extraños ruidos de algo aproximarse, se da la vuelta y queda helado a ver varios ojos rojos de aparentes monstruos muy peligrosos. Hasta de repente algo pegajoso lo agarra por los pies y lo arrastra hacia el suelo, en dirección de aquellas creaturas — ¡AYUDA!

Todos voltearon en dirección de aquel grito y al apuntar con sus linternas… Todos se quedaron congelados ante lo que vieron. Siendo el Héroe Aprendiz en preguntar — ¿¡Que son esas cosas!?

Con las luces de las linternas logran revelar a aquellas creaturas de ojos rojos, siendo unos seres arácnidos de delgadas patas amarillas con negro intercalado en forma de rayas. Pero lo más inquietante era ese exoesqueleto con forma de cráneo humano en la parte superior del cuerpo. Dando un aspecto atemorizante, hasta daba la vaga idea de ser tal vez humanos vueltos en monstruos arácnidos por una especie de maldición, o una especie de raza antigua que de alguna manera evoluciono con tener un rasgo humano… Lo que si estaba claro, que no eran seres para nada acogedores.

— ¡Oh no son Skulltulas! — Exclamo Delthea en pánico.

— Skull… ¿Qué? — Dijo Jaune mirando extrañado a la niña.

— ¡Son monstruos arácnidos con una fuerte coraza en forma de cráneo humano! ¡Es tan fuerte que les sirve para protegerlo del ataque de otros depredadores! ¡Normalmente viven en bosques y en cuevas! ¡Y comen mamíferos, insectos y hasta varios tipos de demonios! — Detallo la maga y mira los alrededores con su linterna — ¡Y hay varios de ellos!

— ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! — El soldado rogo aterrado mientras intenta retroceder, estando capturado por unas telarañas sujetadas por los pies que lo arrastran. Ya rodeado por esas tarántulas, dos de ellas se lanzan sobre él y enseguida le clavan sus colmillos en el torso de manera brusca, traspasando la armadura — ¡AAAAAHHHH! — De pronto se escuchaba unos extraños sonidos de flujo líquido. En que el pobre soldado termina succionado hasta terminar muerto con grotesco aspecto marchitado, pareciendo a una momia disecada. Más horripilante era la mirada que puso al morir con esos abiertos ojos secos y la boca abierta con expresión de grito teniendo la lengua junto con toda la boca seca.

— ¡OH DIOS MIOS! — Jaune grito aterrado ante la manera tan horripilante de como ese hombre murió. Siendo a su juicio una muerte demasiado traumática para ver…

— El murió como… Los semi-humanos que encontramos… — Dijo Forsyth paralizado del terror ante aquella brutal muerte.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**1… 2… 3…**

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! — Gritaron aterrorizadas Weiss, Nora, Yang y hasta Emerald junto con Cinder al ver como ese murió de manera cruel.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! — Exclama Blake horrorizada y con los pelos erizados.

— ¡PUTA MADRE! — Grito Mercury impresionado de la muerte.

— Dios Santo… Es realmente horrible — Ni siquiera Ren se quedó indiferente, quedando igual de aterrado.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! — Glynda grito asustada con la mano en la boca y temblando a mares.

— ¡Santa madre misericordiosa! — Exclamo Ozpin igualmente impresionado — En toda mi experiencia en batalla… Nunca he visto morir a un hombre de esa manera…

— Y que lo digas — Comento Qrow asustado — O sea carajo. Una cosa es que un Grimm o monstruo coma a una persona con tragarla entera… Pero que te succione por dentro como si fueras jugo. Debe de ser la manera de morir más horripilante de ver

— Dios… Creo que tendré pesadillas — Comento la profesora con la mano en la frente y estando de ojos cerrados perturbada.

Pyrrha en su celda se estaba intentando moverse y liberarse de sus ataduras en total pánico — ¡NECESITO AYUDARLO! ¡NECESITO AYUDARLO! ¡NECESITO AYUDARLO!

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kliff mira como varias de esas Skulltulas intentan acercarse con rodearlo. Y el joven mago no dudo en usar su pistola lanzallamas — ¡Mueran putas! ¡Mueran! — Usando el fuego arrollador de la ráfaga, logra quemar a unas tres tarántulas. Provocando que las demás se alejen asustadas, y motivando que el joven mago siga lanzando más fuego — ¡Si! ¡Toman más fuego!

Jaune al mirar a Kliff logra comprender la manera más efectiva de deshacerse de las Skulltulas. Por lo que no duda en sacar de su Scroll, dos pares de pistolas lanzallamas — ¡USEN ESTO! ¡ALEJARAN ESAS COSAS!

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio Héroe?! — Cuestiona Python que se encuentra disparando con la súper escopeta y mata a dos tarántulas de un tiro.

— ¡Solo miren! — Jaune con dos lanzallamas en cada mano camina hacia los monstruos en disparar doble ráfaga de fuego. Matando consigo a varios de esos monstruos arácnidos y alejando montones. De ahí aprovecha para darle el otro par a Deltea, y le informa de manera directa — Solo apunta y aprieta el gatillo. Si te quedas sin munición, recárgalo con tu energía mágica

— Entendido — Asiente la niña maga y haciendo caso dispara doble ráfaga — ¡Está funcionando!

El Héroe le pasa una de sus lanzallamas al mercenario y este la dispara junto con la Heavy Machine Gun. Lo mismo se aplica con el arquero y el novato, el primero combinando con la Súper Escopeta y el segundo haciendo lo mismo que el mercenario. Viendo como cada uno se está defendiéndose bastante bien de las Skulltulas, Jaune comienza a dar la siguiente orden — ¡TODO EL MUNDO! ¡JUNTEMONOS EN UN CIRCULO FRONTAL! — Apegándose a los demás en un círculo, con disparar y lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Héroe! ¡Lo estamos logrando! — Exclama Forsyth bastante emocionando en disparar ambas armas.

La estrategia planteada por el Héroe Aprendiz logra ser lo suficientemente efectiva, como para que los monstruos arácnidos eviten acercarse al ser aterrados ante el fuego destructor de las lanzallamas. Y las más lejanas son de a poco exterminadas por armas más contundentes como la Súper Escopeta, la Heavy Machine Gun y el Estoque del Héroe. Que curiosamente las que morían por armas de fuego, eran asaltadas por su propia especie. Siendo devoradas en un desesperado canibalismo, hasta que llegado un punto. Las Skulltulas comienzan a alejarse en manada hacia lo más oscuro de la zona.

— Pese a lo aterradores de su aspecto. Son bastante fáciles de matar — Insinúo el arquero viendo como los monstruos se alejan

**¡THOMP!**

— ¿Escucharon eso? — Pregunta Gray muy extrañado.

**¡THOMP!**

— Suena como unas fuertes pisadas — Dijo Kliff mirando con cautela — Pero ¿De quién? ¿O de qué?

De repente reaparece la manada de Skulltulas que huyeron en un principio. Que igualmente se muestran muy asustadas, hasta que de repente sale una gigantesca llamarada por todo el lugar...Tan grande, que calcina a todas la manada con volverlas arácnidos rostizados en parrilla. Y el fuego de aquella llamara reside en pequeñas partes de las paredes y del piso. Dando la suficiente iluminación para mostrar a la gran bestia que se avecina.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Es enorme! — Grita Forsyth muy impresionado.

— ¿¡Cómo podremos para matar algo así de grande!? — Cuestiona el mercenario Gray, mirando con pánico.

Aquella gigantesca criatura es revelada como un gran reptil de escamas grises y ojos color verde jade, de gran y robusto cuerpo que es cuestionable si se trata de un dragón. O de un dinosaurio prehistórico que sale a cazar sus presas, el Héroe Jaune impresionado ante tal imponente reptil no duda de apuntar su Scroll. Para analizarlo a detalle.

**Nombre: Rey Dodongo**

**Raza: Reptil (Creatura Prehistórica)**

**Nivel: 45**

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Es enorme! — Exclama Nora impresionada — ¿Mi líder podrá contra eso?

— No lo sé Nora... Pero, puede que Jaune tenga oportunidad — Insinúa Ren con un temple serio.

— Primero zombis poseídos, luego unas aterradoras arañas con calaveras encima. Y ahora ¿Un dinosaurio? — Comenta Yang nerviosa — Esto cada vez se pone peor

— No creo que haya algo más aterrador, que esas cosas llamadas Skulltulas — Opino Weiss con la mirada azul, con venirle a la mente aquel hombre succionado hasta quedar como una momia — La manera de como mataron a ese hombre. No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza

— Por favor que no hayan perros. Ni lobos, coyotes. Ni nada canino que aterre — Rogó la felina Blake con los pelos erizados.

— La puta madre... Esa cosa debe de ser mucho más grande que un Deathstalker — Comenta Mercury impresionado.

— Aparte de grande, impone miedo... No tanto como esas arañas gigantescas — Opino Emerald con una gota de sudor en la mejilla.

— Visto lo visto. En ese mundo está plagado de peligros, que harían palidecer a cualquier Grimm — Comento Cinder de manera reflexiva.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Héroe... ¿Qué hacemos? — Pregunta Forsyth nervioso.

— Obvio, atacarlo con todo — Responde Python disparando a discreción con las armas de fuego.

Gray dispara con la Heavy Machine Gun y viendo como los proyectiles no logran traspasar las escamas — Parece obvio... Pero, veo que no le hacen nada

Jaune mirando su Scroll, ve la cantidad de puntos de salud del reptil — Si le hacemos daño... Pero es tan poco. Que parece que no le hacemos nada, y a este paso. Nos tomaría horas matarlo

— ¿Tienes algún plan heroico? — Pregunta Kliff mirando con el ceño fruncido.

El Héroe mira como el rey está empezando a inhalar por la boca. Que alertado grita — ¡TODOS APARTENSE LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAN! — De manera instintiva le toma la mano a la niña maga y ambos corren hacia los muros. Mismo acto que replican los demás. Hasta que el Héroe mira a un mago curandero que está parado con mirar de manera indecisa — ¡DEPRISA! ¡CORRE!

En ese entonces el Rey Dodongo escupe su poderosa llamarada destructora, que no solo volvió a iluminar todo el lugar. Sino que entre todos que no captaron a tiempo la advertencia del Héroe, como aquel curandero... Término cruelmente calcinado, que después de un desgarrador grito. Quedo reducido a cenizas en pocos segundos.

Después de aquella brutal muerte. Todos quienes la vieron, inmediatamente entendieron que este monstruo no es cualquier cosa con que se pueda enfrentar de buenas a primeras. De manera que quedan nerviosos ante el peligro que representa la monstruosa bestia, y entre ellas la maga Delthea le pregunta al Héroe.

— ¿Crees que podamos hacerle en frente?

— No lo sé — Responde Jaune con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido, luego la levanta mirando a la bestia — Pero creo tener una idea — Corre hasta estar en medio de todo y saca su Scroll para materializar el robot Goliat. Ignorando las caras de asombro de sus aliados, no duda en montarse a la máquina.

**GOLIAT EN LÍNEA**

— Bueno… Esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Tendré suerte si sigo vivo después — Activando la maquina muestra una pantalla donde escanea al monstruo con mostrar sus datos de nivel y estadísticas. Mientras el mismo comienza a inhalar por su boca para lanzar su poderosa llamarada — ¡Aaaahhhh! — Es empujado a unos metros por la gran bola de fuego, haciendo que el Goliat caiga de espaldas. Que pese al ataque, la maquina no sufrió daños severos en su mecanismo por lo que se levanta aun teniendo un poco de fuego en algunas partes — Debo tener cuidado. Puede que esta máquina dure por mucho a este paso — Alzando los controles hacia el frente, apunta las torretas y dispara a discreción mientras se acerca poco a poco a la bestia. Que pese a la oleada de disparos de plasma que recibe, no se inmuta ni parece estar recibiendo algún tipo de daño significativo.

— ¿Realmente le está haciendo algo a esa bestia? — Cuestiona Forsyth mirando con intriga.

— No lo sé — Responde el arquero mirando al Goliat — Pero parece que el Héroe montado en esa cosa genial, está teniendo la lucha bajo control

El Rey Dodongo abre su gran boca para inhalar aire, y el Héroe montado en la maquina corre lo más rápido que puede. Que al momento que la bestia cierra su boca con aire acumulado, en ese entonces el Héroe Aprendiz con el robot Goliat se dispone a sujetarle la cabeza, con la mano izquierda sujetando la mandíbula desde la parte inferior y con la mano derecha alzando la cabeza hacia arriba. Que después de unos segundos de que la bestia reptil haciendo un esfuerzo para expulsar el fuego de su boca, lo logra hacer pero apuntando desde arriba con dejar un fuego por la parte superior de la cueva, dando más iluminación con hacer más visible el entorno.

— _¡Funciono!_ — Pensó Jaune con una media sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que es golpeado por la bestia de un violento zarpazo que aleja el robot unos 10 metros de distancia. De ahí el joven Héroe se queda pensativo en su siguiente movimiento — _Debe de haber algún punto débil. O manera de tenerlo bajo mi merced… Aunque sea aturdirlo el tiempo necesario… Tal vez si…_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Hay que admitirlo. Ese chico sí que tiene las bolas bien puestas — Opino Qrow alzando su vaso de whisky.

— Opino lo mismo. El joven Arc se ha mostrado muy valiente, a la par de ingenioso — Asiente el decano mirando con regocijo a su estudiante.

— Tal vez sea por todas esas cosas extraordinarias. Pero debo admitir que su desempeño como Héroe está mostrando mucha más valentía, comparado a como actuaba en clase — Insinúo la profesora Goodwitch volándose a ajustar sus lentes — Espero que cuando regrese sus notas mejoren

Ozpin mira de forma reflexiva a su estudiante— Aun me mantengo firme, que cuando el joven Arc regrese… Ya no sea más un estudiante, porque no tendríamos nada relevante que ya no haya aprendido a estas alturas

Pyrrha solo pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, y mirar con admiración a su líder — Al final… Puede que me estuve preocupando por nada

**-.-.-.-.-**

Nuevamente el Rey Dodongo comienza a inhalar por su gran boca, en preparar la siguiente gran llamarada que cuyo fuego se concentrar con mucha más intensidad.

El Héroe mira con una media sonrisa, muy confiado en lo que va a hacer — ¡Lo tengo! — Que pulsa un botón para activar los misiles antiaéreos. En dirección hacia la boca de la bestia, y mira como la misma de manera instintiva se traga todos los misiles. Pero, al explotar todos dentro del estómago. El rey reptil sufre un daño severo, que lo dejar aturdido — Listo, ahora será más fácil matarlo si unimos nuestras fuerzas — Apunta las torretas al mismo que los demás soldados hacen lo mismo con las armas de fuego que llevan en la mano — ¡FUEGO!

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! — Gritos de guerra hacen Kliff, Gray y Forsyth disparando a discreción.

— ¡Muere Hijo de Puta! ¡Muere! — Exclama Python disparando tanto con el rifle de plasma como con la escopeta.

Pese a los múltiples disparos que el monstruo recibe, poco a poco recobra la consciencia y se levanta en dar un estruendoso gruñido. Que pone nervioso a todos.

— ¡Todo el mundo apártense! ¡Yo me encargare personalmente! ¡Y si ven a esas tarántulas con calavera encima. No duden en matarlas! — Ordeno el Héroe con mucha firmeza en sus palabras. Que luego de ver como todos se alejan, fija la mirada nuevamente a la bestia reptil — Solos tu y yo — Revisa los puntos de salud restantes del monstruo y sonríe muy confiado — El siguiente ataque será el definitivo

El gigantesco reptil comienza a encorvarse y adoptar una postura esférica en todo su cuerpo, luego rueda con mucha rapidez de manera que parece una bala de cañón. Por lo que el Héroe sin pensarlo salta hacia un lado, esquivando a duras penas el ataque de la bestia. Y el mismo monstruo voltea con volver a rodar en dirección hacia el robot tripulado, que nuevamente lo esquiva con mucha más dificultad. Que en su tercer intento, el Rey Dodongo vuelve a intentar embestir y el Héroe sin posibilidad de poder esquivarlo esta vez, decide quedarse parado con extender hacia el frente las ambas manos de la máquina. A su vez dispara las tres torretas con el afán de tanto dañar al monstruo como hacer el intento de frenarle la velocidad.

— Vamos, vamos — Con mucha convicción en su mirada, mueve los controles para que el Goliat corra con las manos extendidas para agarrar al monstruo en plena rodada mientras sigue disparando — ¡Lo tengo! — Forzando las capacidades de la maquina al máximo, logra detener de a poco la embestida del monstruo reptil. Pero este al ser detenido extiende una de sus grandes patas para atacar con un feroz zarpazo — ¡AAaaaahhhh! — Tal golpe lanza el robot Goliat a una larga distancia, hasta terminar de chocar contra una gran roca en el medio — Mierda… Eso si que dolió — Levanta la cabeza y mira como el monstruo está parado en preparar su ataque de bola de fuego — _ Esta es mi oportunidad_ — Sin perder más tiempo, activa el sistema de misiles antiaéreos y lo apunta directo a la expuesta boca de la bestia. Disparando millares de misiles a discreción, a una gran magnitud que hasta termina de agotar todas sus reservas. Provocando que la bestia se termine por atragantar de tantos misiles juntos — _Muy bien… Ahora el toque final_ — Apunta la torreta del medio, con empezar la ráfaga de disparos…

**¡KA-BOOOOOOMMMM!**

Finalmente el monstruo gigante es exterminado en una gran explosión que por un momento ilumina todo el lugar. Y cuyas partes de la bestia se esparcen a todas partes, con solo dejar un mar de sangre y grandes pedazos de carne de reptil por doquier. Y gracias a la explosiva victoria del Héroe Aprendiz, todos los aliados presentes durante la batalla comienzan a subir varios niveles, lo cual alegra a todos con dar gritos de victoria y saltando de la emoción.

— ¡Lo lograste Héroe! ¡Derrotaste a ese gran monstruo! — Exclama la maga Delthea muy emocionada, mientras corre junto al joven Kliff.

— ¡En serio eres lo máximo! — Dijo Kliff con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— Gracias chicos — Asiente Jaune muy satisfecho por los cumplidos y miradas de alegría de sus compañeros. Luego en medio de lo que quedo del cadáver del gigantesco monstruo, mira un cofre dorado — ¿Qué es ese cofre?

— ¿Debe de ser el premio que se obtiene al matar a un monstruo? — Señala Delthea mirando curiosa el cofre — Y a juzgar que es de oro. Debe de ser un Ítem muy raro

Sin más preámbulos el Héroe Aprendiz se dispone a investigar el contenido del cofre, que al abrirlo ve una gran gema rubí de gran tamaño. Lo suficiente para necesitar de ambas manos para cargarla, y aun así se quedan cortas ante el gran tamaño de la gema. Por lo que con una mano para usar el Scroll, hace un rápido escaneo del material

**Ítem: Gema Rubí de Rey Dodongo**

**Valor Aproximado: 1500 monedas de oro**

**Calidad de Material: Premium**

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Así se hace gran líder! — Grito Nora con mucha emoción y levantando el puño, mientras que a su lado Ren asiente con una sonrisa.

— Debo de admitirlo, fue una manera bastante vistosa de matar a un monstruo. A la par de arriesgada — Asiente Weiss mirando con una sonrisa.

— Y debo de asegurarme de que Héroe Maravilla me haga uno de esos robots Goliat — Señala Yang con brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Héroe Maravilla? ¿No que era Chico Vomito? — Cuestiona Blake mirando extrañada a su compañera.

— Pues… Con todas las cosas cool que ha hecho Jaune, ya no tiene caso llamarlo Chico Vomito. Sino de ahora en adelante, llamarlo Héroe Maravilla. Porque eso es lo que es — Explica Yang con una sonrisa felina — Hasta no tendría problemas de invitarlo a una cita

— Reza, a que Pyrrha no haya escuchado eso — Advierte la heredera Schnee mirando con cautela a su compañera marimacha.

— Ustedes tranquilas. Yo me encargare de avisarle a nuestra campeona, que tu estas interesada en salir con mi líder — Avisa Nora con una inocente sonrisa.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS! — Gritaron Blake, Weiss y Yang aterradas con casi salirles el corazón.

— Por favor Nora. Te ruego de corazón que no le digas nada a Pyrrha, por favor — Pide Yang con mucha clemencia — Te prometo que te llevare a muchos lugares divertidos, que mi hermanita todavía no puede ir. Aún es muy joven para esas cosas

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de haber exterminado al Rey Dodongo y despejado la cueva de las inquietantes Skulltulas. El Héroe junto a su grupo logran ubicar una gran puerta metálica, que con un golpe del robot Goliat la abren sin muchos problemas y con ello ve una estrecha escalera de caracol.

— Bueno, ni modo — Jaune se baja de la máquina y usa su Scroll para guardarla — Sigamos en marcha chicos

Subiendo por las escaleras en una relativa calma, que en el transcurso el joven mago Kliff mira al Héroe para preguntarle — Una pregunta Héroe ¿Qué era esa cosa grande de metal que estaba montado?

— Eso… Se llama Goliat y es una sofisticada máquina de combate. Y está más pensado para luchar contra monstruos de gran tamaño y ejércitos enteros de ser necesario — Explico Jaune de manera tranquila mientras mira hacia los lados, por si no hay algún enemigo cercano.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, eso es increíble — Muy entusiasmado el joven mago le lanza otra pregunta — Si puedes usarlo ¿También yo puedo usarlo?

Adoptando una postura pensativa con bajar la cabeza y explica — Bueno… En mi caso me es fácil usar, porque lo hice usando la magia de la Alquimia. Por lo que estaba consciente de todas sus funciones — Sube la cabeza con una expresión reflexiva — Pero en estos casos, necesitarías de un entrenamiento previo. Porque el Goliat no es un juguete, sino que es un arma que hay que saberlo manejar con mucho cuidado. Para que no genere mucha destrucción de lo necesario

— Suena algo difícil — Opino el mercenario Gray — ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría dominar ese Goliat?

— En realidad no mucho. Porque le hice un Goliat a cada uno de los demás Héroes como el de la Lanza, Espada, Arco y del Escudo. En donde cada uno a las pocas horas lo manejaban con relativa maestría — Termino de explicar Jaune sonriendo de forma complaciente de su invento — Con excepción del Héroe del Escudo. Que todavía no lo he visto en personal… ¿Alguno de ustedes lo conocen? — Mira como todos giran la cabeza en señal de negación — Ya veo…

Pasando por fin las escaleras llegan a un largo pasillo que dado a su densa oscuridad de las lejanías. Pone en total alerta a todo el grupo, en que el mismo Héroe levanta el puño izquierdo en señal de alto — Como no tenemos por donde ubicar a los demás que están en algún lugar del castillo. Lo mejor será que nos separemos en grupos… Si alguien logra encontrarlos, no tarden en avisar

Poco después de organizar los grupos de búsqueda. El novato Forsyth mira extrañado a Jaune, por lo que le pregunta — Disculpa Héroe ¿Con quién estará?

— Estaré solo. Entre ustedes pueden protegerse sin mi ayuda — Jaune se equipa con su Escudo Triturador en su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha lleva sujetando la pistola lanzallamas — Confío en ustedes que estarán bien… Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme

Empezando la separación de grupos, con el Héroe ya alejado de sus compañeros de misión con haber pasado varios pasillos sin nada fuera de lo normal y aparte de haber evadido algunas trampas en el proceso. Llega a ver a un hombre a lo lejos del pasillo, estando a espaldas — ¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Soy yo! ¡El Héroe Aprendiz! — Pese al grito nota que el hombre permanece inmóvil sin razón aparente. Que extrañado por la falta de respuesta por parte del hombre, decide intentar avanzar sin quitarle el ojo encima — ¡Whoaaaa! — Pero sin percatarse, termina por caer tras pisar un piso desquebrajado. Y aquel inmóvil hombre voltea lentamente la cabeza, revelando ser un Deadite con una macabra sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡NO JAUNE! — Gritaron Nora, Yang y Weiss al unísono preocupadas.

— Tal parece que ir solo no fue una buena idea — Opino Blake igualmente preocupada.

— Solo podemos rezar que él se encuentre bien — Comento Ren bajando la cabeza.

Por el lado de los agentes de Salem…

— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Pero que pendejo. Cayo en una trampa muy obvia — Exclama Mercury con total burla.

— ¡Cállate Mercury! Si tú también caerías en una trampa como esa — Responde Emerald con molestia.

— Ah por favor, si soy más listo que ese idiota para no caer tan fácil — Insinúa Mercury bastante confiado.

— ¿Seguro? Y dime ¿Cómo harías tu para verificar que ese hombre es uno de esos Deadites? — Interroga Cinder — Estando obviamente en el lugar de Jaune

— Pfff… Es obvio. Disparo a ese tipo y asunto arreglado — Señalo el agente de Salem con los ojos cerrados mientras que sus compañeras se dan un palmazo en la frente.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En una zona subterránea y estrecha se encuentra el Héroe Aprendiz boca arriba y poco a poco recupera la consciencia — Aaah... Mi cabeza — Se acaricia la cabeza tras el golpe de la caída que recibió. Se levanta y mira por los lados — Chicos... ¿Hay alguien? — Al no recibir respuesta alguna por más de medio segundo. Da un suspiro de frustración y mira su pistola lanzallamas junto al Escudo Triturador, con un único pensamiento en mente — Tendré suerte, sino salen montones de esos monstruos

Sin más remedio, avanza a investigar de fondo en donde está. Notando a primera instancia que está en un estrecho pasillo en medio de un calabozo, recordándole al nivel de un videojuego RPG de oscura fantasía medieval en donde por cualquier descuido significaba una muerte segura. Paralelismo que en el fondo lo ponía nervioso ante la idea de morir. Y quedar igual a aquellos soldados que perdieron la vida...

Más avanzando, llega hasta una sala oscura de gran espacio. Casi similar al edificio de gimnasia de la academia Beacon o un poco menos espaciosa. Que con solo entrar la se cierra por donde llego con una puerta metálica — ¿Qué demonios? — Impresionado de lo ocurrió, no tuvo más remedio que seguir investigando el lugar y llegando casi al final. Ve un curioso instrumento musical adornado de manera gótica y lúgubre con tonos negros y calaveras humanas adornando algunas partes — _¿Un órgano? ¿Qué hace un órgano en un lugar como este? _— Mirando extrañado el instrumento, que mientras lo inspecciona. Se llega a topar con un extraño mensaje en la pared.

_**Para abrir la verdad... Tocar la imponente canción del reino de las arenas**_

Habiendo leído el mensaje y con muchas dudas en su mente. Se da la vuelta y mira una partitura encima del instrumento — _Ha pasado un año que no toco el piano. Puede que sea momento adecuado de revivir viejas costumbres_ — Toma asiento, vuelve a leer la partitura con mucha atención. Estruja los dedos y comienza a tocar la melodía.

(The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST Inside Ganon Tower)

watch?v=5S4h1gcCMBc

Con mucha maestría interpreta de manera exacta la partitura con tocar una melodía imponente. Tal como aquel mensaje dictaba, pero a su vez expresa un siniestro sentimiento de mal augurio. Que a su vez pareciera como si estuviera diseñada para imponer miedo, nerviosismo, inseguridad e incertidumbre... Toda una amalgama de sentimientos ligados al miedo, como si anunciará la llegada de la maldad misma.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Entre el decano y los demás, solo podían mirar sorprendidos, y con relativa intriga lo mostrado en pantalla.

— Vaya... No me imaginaba que ese chico fuera muy buen pianista — Opino Qrow bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

— Ni yo. Aunque eso significa que el joven Arc tiene muchos secretos — Insinuó el director sonriendo de la admiración.

— A decir verdad, tiene talento como pianista. Pero la melodía que está tocando no me convence del todo — Dijo Glynda estando de brazos cruzados — No digo que sea mala la melodía. Sino que la misma no expresa nada bueno en su tono

— ¿Como si quisiera que todos tengan miedo? ¿A eso te refieres? — Señalo Qrow fijando la mirada con cautela.

Pyrrha solo podía mirar hipnotizada las majestuosas habilidades de su líder con tocar un instrumento tan complejo de dominar como lo es el órgano. Creyendo en un principio que sería como aquella vergonzosa ocasión donde intento tocar la guitarra para impresionar a Weiss Schnee… Alegrándose con equivocarse en su suposición, e ignorando el tono tétrico de la melodía que está tocando Jaune. Comenzaba a fantasear de estar en un recital privado estando ella y su líder Jaune Arc solos en un gran y lujoso escenario para grandes presentaciones sinfónicas.

**-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Mi valeroso líder también es pianista? — Cuestiona Nora mirando con incredulidad la escena — No sabía eso

— Ni yo. Y me tomo por sorpresa — Dijo Weiss con los ojos abiertos como platos — Pensé que sería como aquella vez, que hizo el ridículo con la guitarra

— Pero hay que admitir que tiene un talento sublime — Asiente Blake mirando con un poco de nerviosismo — Aunque esa melodía me pone con los pelos de punta

— Si… Esa canción que toca no inspira nada bueno — Opina Yang un poco asustada — Suena más como el tema principal del villano o del jefe final de un videojuego

Inclusive los agentes de Salem quedaron indiferentes…

— Hay sí. Miren como toco el piano como un profesional. Admiren que la tengo bien grande — Insinúa Mercury de manera sarcástica.

— Por favor, no nos restriegues que eres un envidioso de mierda — Comenta Emerald desviando la mirada — Aparte, lo que está tocando es un órgano. No un piano

— ¿Y acaso me debe de importa la puta diferencia? — Contesto el joven agente en su discusión con su compañera.

Cinder solo podía mirar fijamente el talento del joven Héroe ante el piano u órgano en esta ocasión. Que inclusive la propia melodía que tocaba le daba todavía más encanto y atractivo del que ya tiene — ¿Me pregunto si la gran Salem le interesaría tener un músico dentro de la base?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Siguiendo con la lúgubre melodía, el ambiente comienza a volverse más opresor, tenso y sobre todo más oscuro. Tan oscuro, donde la poca iluminación de la sala comienza a desaparecer para predominar una absoluta oscuridad. Mientras que el Héroe Aprendiz se queda absorto en seguir tocando la melodía, como si no hubiera un mañana. Siendo de forma curiosa e irónica, que el Héroe junto al mismo órgano lo único que se ven en todo el lugar. Como si estuviera dentro de otro plano dimensional...

De repente en medio de la oscuridad comienzan a aparecer extrañas llamas azules de fuego fatuo, de manera ordenada en dos líneas rectas en formar un único camino hacía una resplandeciente puerta o portal dependiendo de cómo se mire. Y las llamas azules siguen apareciendo hasta llegar a detenerse en donde está el Héroe tocando las últimas notas.

Habiendo terminado toda la melodía con seguir al pie de las notas musicales. El joven Héroe se levanta con ver sorprendido el abrupto cambio de escenario, en base a una densa y bizarra oscuridad. Qué ni con la linterna logra alumbrar lo que hay en las paredes, teniendo que conformarse con el todavía más extraño camino de fuegos azules hacia la luz al final — Voy a asumir que esto es parte del mensaje — Camina despacio siguiendo el camino marcado por las llamas azules, en que sus pasos resuenan por todo lo alto. Y ya estando frente de la luz, miro con mucha sospecha de como la intensa luz blanca no dejaba ver lo que hay del otro lado. Pero sin tener más opciones a su disposición, se adentra hacia el interior del portal que tras haber avanzado casi unos cinco metros. El portal se cierra de golpe, revelándose como una gran puerta metálica y que en los bordes se revela como una gran calavera humana de finos ojos rojos en las cuencas vacías. Y terminando con una sonrisa macabra...

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Genial pasamos de una melodía inquietante, a una aterradora trampa — Insinúa Yang con una expresión neutral.

— Honestamente, el cambio de ambiente tiene un toque elegante y con mucho atractivo — Opino Blake mirando con interés.

— ¿Lo dices porqué todo se vuelve oscuro y tenebroso? — Cuestiona Ren mirando a la fauno.

La heredera Schnee da un suspiro y luego comenta — Esperemos que esto no lleve a algo todavía peor

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de donde sea a donde se haya adentrado el Héroe. Ve que está en una zona extrañamente iluminada con tonos rojos por cráneos humanos que por sus cuencas son la fuente de luz y posicionados en las paredes. Avanzando con cautela, nota que en el piso hay una gran mancha de sangre roja que pone en alerta al Héroe en apuntar el lanzallamas. Que prestando atención a la mancha, nota una larga línea roja que sigue un camino de frente. Que el mismo Héroe al subir la mirada, mira confundido la extraña niebla roja que no deja ver nada a casi distancia de cinco metros aproximados. Dando unos pasos hacia adelante y muy pronto llega ver una habitación iluminada a su izquierda, una cubierta de llamas ardiendo al rojo vivo. Intenta inspeccionar el interior, y lo único que ve es un escudo redondo y una lanza. Ambas en el suelo cubiertas por las llamas y curiosamente ambas doradas, hasta posicionadas de manera como si fueran usadas por una persona. Antes de ser quemada viva.

Jaune con mirar aquellas armas cubiertas por el fuego, no podía evitar asimilarlos con una persona en concreto. Que mirando hacia el techo solo pudo pensar — _Seria una pesadilla si Pyrrha terminara de esa forma_

Siguiendo adelante en su recorrido, llega a toparse con otra habitación abierta que a diferencia de la anterior. Esta solo iluminada por un par de antorchas encendidas, que dejaban al descubierto un horrible escenario a la vista del Héroe — Dios… Esto es espantoso — Dentro de la habitación se encuentra el cadáver colgado del cuello por unas cadenas, de una mujer rubia de larga cabellera hasta la cintura. Que tiene los ojos vendados por una cinta blanca y con un vestido beige maltratado por varios cortes, estando mutilada con el brazo derecho cortado siendo manca. Y mirando a detalle a la mujer manca, es difícil no confundirla con — _No quiero imaginarme que cuando regrese. Vea que Yang esta sin un brazo, seria horrible y triste de ver_

Avanzando todavía más llega a un pasillo doble que en el medio yace otra habitación abierta. En comparación a las demás, la más extraña y a la vez emana un sentimiento de melancolía. Habiendo un pequeño resplandor blanco que ilumina a duras penas el lugar, estando en medio de todo una estatua cubierta por una capucha roja que en sus manos carga una hoz. Y debajo de la estatua esta lo que parece ser un maniquí simulando ser el cadáver de una chica con cabello castaño, vestida de verde con partes negras dando una combinación de tonos neón. A su vez la maniquí esta desmembrada con su cabeza, brazos y piernas mutilados, más unas extrañas espadas negras de empuñadura verde están clavadas en el piso. En especial una situado en donde debería de ser el corazón… El Héroe incomodo por la escena, decide seguir inspeccionando en especial por la estatua de capucha roja. Que al mirarla a detalle resulta ser de una chica de corto cabello y con un par de brillantes gemas blancas en los ojos, y que debajo de las mismas hay una línea de agua fluyendo. Como si estuviera llorando de la tristeza… Mirando por los lados, nota a una extraña mujer de negro con las manos cubriendo su rostro… Pero, lo extraño es que los dedos de ambas manos son puntiagudos como si fueran las de un demonio.

Salido de la habitación, el Héroe Aprendiz da un suspiro mientras esboza una mirada de preocupación — _¿Cómo estarán mis amigos ahora mismo? A no ser que el tiempo que esté pasando en este mundo sea muy diferente al de mi mundo. O se haya detenido y cuando vuelva, estaré en la librería al mismo día… Como si nada hubiera pasado_ — Frunce un poco el ceño en reflexión — _ La habitación en llamas con la lanza y el escudo. La mujer rubia muerta, y ahora la estatua de una chica en capucha roja… ¿Será acaso un mensaje o presagio relacionado a Pyrrha, Yang y Ruby? _— Sacude la cabeza con bajar la mirada — _No es el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Debo seguir adelante_

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Oigan… ¿No creen que algo turbio está pasando? — Cuestiona Nora mirando nerviosa la pantalla.

— Esta bastante claro que algo turbio pasa — Señala Weiss un poco aterrada con la mirada azul.

— No eres la única. Esa mujer muerta sin un brazo es realmente inquietante — Opino Yang abrazándose a si misma — Es casi como verme en mi propia pesadilla

— Aquella maniquí desmembrada ¿No creen que se parece a Penny? — Cuestiona Blake mirando asustada.

— ¿Penny? ¿Quién es Penny? — Pregunta Ren levantando una ceja.

— Una conocida nuestra… Y amiga de nuestra líder Ruby — Explico la heredera Schnee — Y es una chica un tanto extraña en su manera de expresarse

— Pero esto es todavía más extraño y… Aterrador — Dijo Yang sintiendo un poco de escalofríos — Es bastante obvio, que esa estatua de chica con capucha roja hace referencia a mi hermana Ruby… Pero, ese maniquí parecida a Penny… Es como…

— ¿Cómo una especie de mensaje secreto? — Insinúa Blake mirando con sospecha — Algo, que nuestra líder daría fin a la vida de Penny… O alguien parecida a nuestra líder. Asumiendo que sea pura coincidencia

— No estoy segura. Porque esa mujer sin brazo parecida a Yang o aquellas armas que Jaune asimilo con Pyrrha, es demasiada casualidad para ser mera coincidencia — Opino Weiss frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¡¿Eso quiere decir que nuestra amiga morirá quemada?! ¡Y tu Yang morirás perdiendo un brazo! ¡Y nuestra amiga Ruby matará a alguien! — Exclama Nora con las manos agarradas de los cabellos — ¡¿También veré pronto como yo y Renny moriremos?!

— ¡No Nora! — Ren sujeta los hombros de su compañera — Nadie de nosotros morirá, ni Pyrrha y nadie más — Voltea la mirada hacia la pantalla — Debe de ser algún truco de ese mal para torturar a nuestro líder

Mientras los estudiantes de Beacon se quedan inquietos ante sea lo que su amigo Jaune está presenciando. Por el lado de los agentes de Salem, una en específico mira algo que no puede quitarse de la mente.

— _Esa mujer de negro… ¿Se supone que se trata de mí? O tal vez estoy exagerando un poco _— Reflexiona Cinder con la mano izquierda debajo del mentón.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Después de darse un respiro ante tales extrañas e inquietantes escenarios con similitud a sus amigas de la Academia Beacon, mira hacia los lados del pasillo doble y camina hacia la izquierda. En su avance nota como la iluminación se hace más tenue, hasta que la extraña niebla roja solo se volvía en oscuridad. Que activando su linterna para deslumbrar lo que hay en el interior, mirando al piso nota como el hilo de sangre tiene un tono más seco y marrón. A la vez que más avanzando se llegan a verse huesos de seres humanos esparcidos por el piso, con varios cráneos de humanos como de faunos caninos o felinos por los extraños orificios en la parte superior… En que cada vez el solo avanzar provocaba un siniestro sentimiento de mal augurio, en que Jaune volteando los ojos hacia los lados. Con sus manos aprieta el escudo y la pistola que carga, mientras siente como si algo o alguien lo estuviera vigilando… Hasta que — ¿Hm? ¿Qué hacen estas rejas aquí? — Ve que el camino del pasillo está bloqueado por unas duras rejas. Que intenta golpearlas y quemarlas, pero no logra partirlas y ni siquiera el doblarlas. Lo cual deja todavía más confundido al joven Héroe que inspecciona con detenimiento las rejas, e intentando buscar alguna parte para conectar una llave o algo parecido. Pero después de unos minutos de inspección, no logra ubicar nada… Hasta que mirando con linterna — ¿Quién eres?

Al otro lado de las rejas, se encuentra aproximadamente a una distancia de 10 metros o más lo que parece ser un hombre. O tal vez algún tipo de demonio en una armadura negra y porta en sus manos un par de katanas negras. Que pese a la distancia y a la oscuridad de la zona, solo se puede ver con cierta claridad mediante la linterna. La armadura negra, que dado a su diseño inquietante e imponente el Héroe asume que se trata de algún monstruo o Deadite dentro. Por lo que no duda en atacar con su pistola lanzallamas, pero dado a su limitado alcance de siete metros. Decide usar el Escudo Triturador en evocar una fuerte corriente de aire… Pero la armadura negra se queda inmóvil en todo el rato que el arma está encendida. Por lo que en mero impulso el Héroe guarda la pistola en su Scroll y saca su copia de la Súper Escopeta de Doble Cañón, dando varios disparos en que la armadura o el ente dentro. No reacciona en lo más minino… Como si no estuviera ahí en primer lugar, y se tratase de una estatua.

— Esto es todavía más extraño — Jaune aun mirando con atención la armadura negra que no se ha movido durante todo el transcurso. Decide asumir que se trata de una estatua con el único propósito de asustar. Por lo que se da la vuelta e intenta volver al camino por donde vino… Pero de golpe hace un pequeño salto con girar apuntando la escopeta Y… Nada paso, aquella armadura negra sigue en el mismo sitio parado sin hacer nada. El Héroe vuelve a avanzar y nuevamente se da la vuelta apuntando el arma con mucha cautela, y todavía nada paso. De ahí solo dio un suspiro y vuelve a la doble vía…

**-.-.-.-.-**

— Parece que nuestro estudiante está un poco paranoico en su manera de actuar — Opino Glynda mirando con lastima a su estudiante.

— La verdad que es bastante comprensible la forma de actuar del joven Arc en estas circunstancias. No olvidemos que está lidiando con un evento de naturaleza paranormal, uno aparentemente bizarro, siniestro y sobretodo peligroso — Concluyo el decano mientras prepara la cafetera.

— Con toda la mierda que ha pasado ese chico es normal que se ponga paranoico de esa manera — Señalo Qrow estando recostado en su asiento — Para colmo, está solo en un lugar aterrador y sombrío. En donde muy fácil que venga algún monstruo espantoso a atacarte, o que aparezcan cosas que parecen que te quieren matar. Como esa estatua de tipo con dos espadas en la mano

Dentro de la celda — Por favor que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien — Pyrrha no para de rezar por la seguridad de su líder. Más en el momento que pensó en ella ante lo triste de que ella muriera de forma horrible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegando de nuevo a la doble vía, Jaune hecha de nuevo un vistazo a aquella habitación donde estaba aquella estatua que le hacía recordarle a Ruby Rose… Para luego darse cuenta que no está… Mejor dicho no hay nada en la habitación, salvo aquel resplandor blanco del medio. Inspecciona los alrededores con su linterna y no logra encontrar nada de lo que estaba anteriormente — Esto es absurdo, no creó que debió de pasar más de 10 minutos. O tal vez se movieron por voluntad propia — Confundido sale de la habitación, y por pura curiosidad va hacia la habitación de la mujer sin brazo. Para darse cuenta que también esta hacia sin absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera hay rastros de sangre por el piso ni las antorchas que la iluminaban.

Intentando verificar una cosa. Va hacia la habitación en llamas, para ver que tampoco hay nada. Ni rastro de quemaduras ni nada semejante. Más confundido pone la mano en la frente mientras reflexiona — _¿Acaso lo que vi en estas habitaciones era real? ¿O eran puras alucinaciones? _— Saliendo de la habitación que estaba en llamas, de repente decide ir hacia donde entro en primer lugar. Para después de recorrer un camino relativamente largo, percatarse de que el portal o puerta por donde entro ya no estaba. Sino que en su lugar solo hay un muro de ladrillos idéntico a toda la construcción de todo el propio castillo y del mismo pasillo… Por lo que de ahí el Héroe hace un gesto pensativo en pensar todo lo que está pasando — Puede que este alucinando… O sea alguna especie de truco de esa entidad maligna sacada del Necronomicon

A fuerzas y sin muchas opciones a su alcance, vuelve al doble camino en donde está la vacía habitación en el medio. Y va hacia el camino derecho, que a diferencia de la izquierda la niebla roja todavía se mantiene. Con el detalle de que el recorrido es todavía mucho más largo y sin ocurrir nada extraño… Hasta que de repente se empiezan a escucharse extraños gruñidos de monstruos en medio del pasillo, más concretamente cerca al camino por donde avanza. Que el Héroe estando alerta ante tales amenazadores sonidos, apunta su escopeta hacia el frente y por atrás apunta el escudo. En total alerta ante el peligro, sigue avanzando con mucha cautela y girando la cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando a sabiendas que no puede ver nada lejos a cierta distancia por la constante niebla roja que rodea el lugar.

Habiendo llegado hasta el final del pasillo, llega a toparse con una puerta de madera de aspecto gótico con el cráneo de un reptil, postrado en el frente como un trofeo o amenazante adorno y habiendo unos huesos en el picaporte… El Héroe Jaune mira atentamente la puerta y luego se da la vuelta, por si no viene una amenaza cercana. Volviendo al frente e inspeccionando la puerta con detenimiento, mira un extraño mensaje tallado que dice:

**Una vez que entres… Ya no hay vuelta atrás…**

— _Esto de seguro debe de ser uno de esos trucos, de aquel mal que acecha el castillo_ — Pensó el joven Arc de manera analítica con mirar el mensaje, luego sube la mirada hacia la calavera de reptil postrada y frunce un poco el ceño apuntando con la escopeta. En el caso de ser un monstruo camuflado, lentamente con la mano izquierda agarra el picaporte de huesos para proceder a abrir la puerta. Y rápidamente entra para enseguida cerrarla, dándose la vuelta en verificar a donde se encuentra parado… Y al ver en donde esta se queda petrificado del horror — ¡Por todos los dioses!

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Notas:**

**Los monstruos arácnidos nombradas como Skulltulas, así como el monstruo de Rey Dodongo son pertenecientes a la saga de juegos de The Legend of Zelda. Más concretamente se tomaron sus encarnaciones de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time originalmente para la Nintendo 64, que posteriormente fue porteado a Gamecube, Nintendo Wii y Wii U vía consola virtual. Y con un Remake para la Nintendo 3DS.**

**La manera de como varias Skulltulas mataron a aquel soldado con succionarle la sangre hasta dejarlo como una momia, esta abiertamente inspirado en la primera escena de muerte del manga de nombre Kyochou Rettou. Que posteriormente fue adaptado a una película anime y un OVA… De igual manera el patrón de ataque del Rey Dodongo viene directamente de su juego de base, con respecto al mago curandero que fue reducido a cenizas. La escena en si está inspirada en la primera película de Starship Troopers, más concretamente en el intento de evacuación de los protagonistas en donde dos soldados no tuvieron la suerte y fueron calcinados ante el ataque el gran insecto escarabajo escupe fuego.**

**Por si las dudas. La parte donde Jaune hace el recorrido por un pasillo donde hay una niebla roja que no deja ver más hasta cierta distancia, está claramente inspirado en la saga de juegos de Terror de KONAMI. Silent Hill… En parte, porque a su vez está inspirado en aquel truco gráfico de la niebla usada en juegos durante la era las 32/64 Bits, comunes en juegos como Turok 1 y 2, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver y Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon. Donde para ocultar la distancia de dibujado de elementos en pantalla para ocultar baja calidad en las texturas y no estar renderizando tantos elementos, se recurría a crear una niebla como truco gráfico para ocultarlo y evitar que la maquina procesara tantos elementos que pueda provocar caídas de Frame Rate.**

Ahora el recuento de votos:

**Pyrrha: 9 Votos.**

**Cinder: 8 Votos.**

**Blake: 7 Votos.**

**Yang: 7 Votos.**

**Emerald: 1 Voto.**

**Velvet: 2 Voto.**

**Por cierto para quienes votaron en capítulos anteriores, pueden repetir votos en este. Ya sean a las misma a quienes votaron o darle la oportunidad a otras… Excepto a Nora, porque Ren merece ser feliz… Dejen sus Reviews y votos.**

**Notas de Autor: Hola a todos, espero que la vida los traten bien. Porque después de subir este capítulo, estaré un poco ocupado en vender un servicio de internet relacionada a Criptomonedas. Y puede que me demore mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahora bien, cabe aclarar que pensaba subir este capítulo para Halloween. Pero dado que tenía una FLOJERA EXTREMA en seguir escribiendo, y porque la ganas y la inspiración no me llegaron a tiempo, pues me tarde más de lo que tenía previsto y perdón si el capítulo tal vez no fue lo que muchos esperaban, en especial por el apartado de violencia y brutalidad que llevo prometiendo. Dado que me enfrasque en dar más sustancia en el sentido de armar un contexto y situación. Con iniciar con un poco de suspenso, para luego pasar a la acción… Y luego volver al suspenso. Porque quiero experimentar un poco con el concepto del terror, o por lo menos dar situaciones extrañas que puedan inquietar a más de uno. Porque en lo personal le tengo mucho más aprecio al terror que impregna Silent Hill, en la sutileza, en generar atmosfera y tensión con el uso del sonido e impresionismo alemán. Y en el uso del simbolismo para dar profundidad al lore y desarrollo de personajes.**

**En este caso, quise intentar algo similar como hacer alusión al final del Volumen 3 de RWBY. Más específicamente el final trágico del mismo, haciendo juego que el fic se sitúa entre el Volumen 2 y 3… Y si, la armadura negra que Jaune se tapa al mirar de lejos en las rejas. Es una clara alusión a la primera aparición de Pyramid Head en Silent Hill 2, en su preludio a la escena de violación del mismo juego… Y que también, la armadura oscura que solo está de adorno. Tiene un simbolismo para el fic… Mejor es un presagio para lo que ocurrirá a futuro.**

**Sin más, si les gusto el capítulo díganlo en los Reviews. Mencionen las partes que más les gustaron, y voten por sus waifus predilectas que quieran acompañar al buen Jaune en Melromarc.**

**Se despide el Pegaso Negro.**


End file.
